Equilibre
by Christel777
Summary: La cinquième année de Harry Potter en tenant compte de toutes nos interrogations concernant les quatre premiers tomes. Petit mot... FIC ABANDONNEE MALHEUREUSEMENT, j'ai définitivement perdu mon plan et mes brouillons, désolée.
1. Une rentrée avancée

**EQUILIBRE**

**CHAPITRE 1: Une rentrée avancée**.

Trois heures dix du matin. Privet Drive semblait une petite banlieue paisible, endormie. Les lampadaires avaient cessé de fonctionner depuis quelques heures maintenant. Les maisons étaient plongées dans l'obscurité la plus totale qu'offrait cette nuit sans lune. Or, dans l'une de celles-ci, la lumière d'une lampe de chevet persistait. Un jeune homme ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Remuant et retournant les couvertures de son lit, son esprit était en proie à des agitations toutes aussi pénibles à endurer que celles de son corps. Il laissait la lumière éclairée sa chambre, le rassurant. Le noir, l'absence de connaissances du monde qui l'entourait, le rendait vulnérable. Dès que l'obscurité régnait, le tourment reprenait. Une ombre sortait de la brume, le visage de la silhouette se précisant, révélant ainsi la plus abominable des créatures... Les yeux d'un rouge perçant et cruel, deux fentes remplaçant ce qui aurait pu être un nez, l'air squelettique et la démarche flottante, le meurtrier de ses parents se tenait devant lui. Dés lors, une multitude de flashs surgissait alors que Lord Voldemort s'approchait : une lumière verte aveuglante, un homme hideux à deux têtes, Hagrid, "Je savais qu'il reviendrait", les cris de la foule "Cedric Diggory est mort!", un bébé ou... une chose noire avec un visage de serpent aux yeux rouges, les regards méprisants des élèves, des gradins flous, Mr Croupton en pleine crise de folie, bloquant les jambes de Harry, "Harry Potter... le Seigneur des Ténèbres... plus puissant... Harry Potter", une centaine de détraqueurs et un basculement dans le vide, "Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui!", le cri de Queudver, un moignon sanglant, "IL A TUE MON PERE ET MA MERE!", un oeil sortant de l'orbite de Maugrey... non, de Croupton junior..., "tu crois qu'il faut sortir les baguettes ?", Trelawney, "le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais", Voldemort à deux mètres, "A trois, d'accord ? Un... Deux... Trois", Voldemort à un mètre, "Endoloris!", Avery hurlant de manière inhumaine, Voldemort plus près, le basilic ouvre sa gueule, "Tue-le", Voldemort encore plus près, "Expelliarmus!", "Avada Kedavra!"... 

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Les cheveux collés à son front en sueur, il inspira soudainement, en manque d'air. Les membres encore tremblants, il tenta de se calmer. Il respira lentement, à la manière de relaxation moldue, et chassa tant qu'il put les images terrifiantes de sa vie. Après quelques minutes, il se redressa maladroitement et sortit de son lit. Il marchait de manière incertaine, son esprit encore envahi par ses habituelles visions d'horreur. _Tue-le... _Un seul objectif le maintenait debout, aussi stupide soit-il : atteindre la porte. Alors qu'il la tirait vers lui, un grincement se fit entendre. Il l'ouvrit alors plus lentement. Les Dursley dormaient et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas les réveiller. Entendre la grosse voix de l'oncle Vernon lui crier dessus la journée était amplement suffisant. Il se dirigea à pas de loup vers la salle de bain. _Ne brise pas le lien_. En passant devant la chambre de Dudley, il perçut un ronflement digne d'un beau cochon. Pour une fois, il l'enviait. Lorsqu'il fut entré dans la petite pièce, il ouvrit un robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. _Je ne vous dirai rien du tout! _De l'eau froide... non, de l'eau glaciale. Il se réaspergea. _On t'as appris à te battre à te battre en duel, Harry Potter?_ Une deuxième fois. _A présent, détache-le, Queudver, et rends-lui sa baguette magique._ Une troisième fois. _Incline-toi devant la mort, Harry... _Quatre, cinq, six!_ Pense à autre chose Harry!, _se commanda-t-il. _N'importe quoi! Regarde autour de toi!_

La pièce était décorée par endroits de photographies de son cousin : celui-ci s'y brossait les dents, aller prendre un bain ou prenait simplement la pause. _Allez, dit la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit... _Une autre voix répondit: _Si avec ça, il ne devient pas narcissique... _La première reprit:_ Oui, c'est ça Harry, reste sur ça, uniquement ça_. Il prit une serviette et s'essuya. Sa vision était floue et il ne distinguait pas nettement les détails de chaque décoration. Non pas qu'il en tenait compte, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cependant, l'intérêt qu'il portait à sa contemplation d'objets futiles ou superficiels offrait un aspect avantageux : Harry abandonnait peu à peu ses pensées cauchemardesques qui le hantaient en permanence. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne se rendormirait plus, _ son teint pâle et des cernes indiquaient que ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois _, il s'installa à son bureau et commença à écrire. A chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir un "trop plein" de questions, il les mettait sur brouillon. A défaut de posséder une pensine, il tentait de poser à plat chaque idée qui le perturbait. Sa première ligne affichait ainsi un problème essentiel: Pourquoi les Dursley ? Il savait que Dumbledore souhaitait à Harry une protection maximale compte tenu des événements dramatiques qui avaient pris place dans sa vie un peu plus d'une semaine plus tôt, lors de la finale du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il savait aussi que Poudlard était réputé comme le lieu le plus sécurisé du monde des sorciers. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas resté là-bas ? Pourquoi avait-il été obligé de rester ici, là où il était largement détesté ? Les Weasley avaient proposé de l'héberger, mais son Directeur avait une nouvelle fois refusé. Le monde des moldus était pourtant facilement accessible à Voldemort, il se serait davantage senti protégé au coeur d'une famille de sorciers. _Elle m'a dit que Dumbledore avait ses raisons, Harry... _Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu d'amertume envers celui qui le condamnait. Car il s'agissait bien là d'une condamnation.

A peine avait-il franchi le seuil de la maison que son cousin Dudley l'avait poursuivi pour le battre une nouvelle fois. Instinctivement, Harry avait fait allusion au fait qu'il était sorcier et à son parrain, histoire de faire naître en lui une peur quelconque et cessait ainsi de le torturer. Malheureusement, son cousin avait continué jusqu'à avoir obtenu satisfaction. A moitié assommé, l'oncle Vernon s'était approché et lui avait murmuré à sa plus grande peine quelque chose qui avait anéanti en lui tout espoir de vie "à peu près normale" chez les Dursley.

_ Mon garçon, sache qu'aucun d'entre nous ne se laissera désormais avoir par tes stupides réflexions sur un parrain, qui semblerait-il, n'attache aucune importance à ton égard. Tu penses bien que son manque de visites chez son "filleul adoré", malgré ses tentatives de fuites à la police, a fait naître en nous certains doutes quant à la véracité de tes propos et sur le fait qu'il soit véritablement ton parrain. Ceci vérifié après quelques recherches administratives. Maintenant, monte dans ta chambre et restes-y.

Harry n'avait rien trouvé à redire, sachant pertinemment que Sirius ne viendrait pas tant qu'il serait recherché ou que les projets que lui réservait Dumbledore le retiendraient. Et ce n'étaient pas des fichiers moldus qui allaient prouver qu'il était réellement son parrain. C'eut donc été avec tristesse qu'il avait monté les marches de l'escalier en songeant qu'il devrait être heureux de garder la seconde chambre de Dudley. De toute façon, il était maintenant trop grand pour entrer dans le placard.

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, le régime de Dudley avait pris fin : il était donc beaucoup plus lourd. En effet, ses parents, affectés par son redoublement, avaient renoncé à le priver, une "compensation" à la soi-disante déception et tristesse qu'il éprouvait lui-même à refaire une année. Heureusement, la rapidité acquise de par ses entraînements au Quidditch permettait à Harry d'échapper à ses énormes poings.

Harry reprit la plume et écrivit : Fidélité de Rogue ? Son professeur de Potions le haïssait davantage que les années précédentes, si s'était possible. Et il avait appris que celui-ci se trouvait être un ancien mangemort. Pourquoi diable Dumbledore lui accordait-il sa confiance ? Lui avait-il sauvé la vie ? Comment être sûr qu'il ne rejoindrait jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Après tout, il avait peut-être attendu son heure, lui aussi... Les questions bouillonnaient. 

Harry, sentant qu'il ne trouverait pas la réponse cette nuit changea de sujet et écrivit "Fudge". Ce personnage l'intriguait. Sa personnalité comportait en effet des facettes qu'il n'aurait jamais cru percevoir un jour. A première vue, il avait semblé une personne bienveillante, prenant soin des autres quand ceux-ci étaient placés sous un danger potentiel. Au cours de sa troisième année, il avait personnellement veillé sur lui pour le protéger du prétendu "dangereux Sirius Black". Pourtant, il s'était révélé borné et faible. Il avait préféré croire à un article de Rita Skeeter qui décrivait Harry comme un "fou dangereux" alors que cette journaliste s'en prenait régulièrement au ministère de la magie plutôt que ce dernier. On aurait pu penser que Fudge n'accorderait aucune importance à ce qu'elle écrivait... Harry avait eu tort. Le ministre refusait l'idée d'un retour possible de Voldemort et accusait Dumbledore d'être trop naïf pour accorder autant de confiance en Harry. D'une certaine manière, le comportement du ministre lui rappelait celui de Queudver. Faible, il accordait plus d'importance aux gens de sang pur et souhaitait garder une haute position de puissance. De plus, il était en train de se retourner contre les seules personnes susceptibles de combattre Voldemort. Il faudrait surveiller ses actions... _Je vous recontacterai demain pour parler un peu de la façon dont cette école doit être dirigée... _Harry espérait profondément que sa stupidité ne porterait aucun changement sur Poudlard. Certes Fudge ne voulait créer aucun mouvement de panique parmi les gens en les laissant dans l'ignorance, mais s'en prendre au collège n'était pas la meilleure façon de se préparer à l'avenir. Cela ne ferait que doubler le nombres de problèmes auxquels était déjà confronté Dumbledore. Le monde des sorciers devait, à l'heure qu'il était, être sans dessus dessous. Si seulement on voulait bien le croire... _Savez-vous ce qu'est ceci, Potter ? C'est du Veritaserum, un sérum de vérité si puissant que trois gouttes suffiraient à vous faire révéler vos secrets les plus intimes devant cette classe toute entière. L'usage de cette potion est soumis à un règlement très strict du ministère... _Bien sûr, Harry n'avait jamais abordé sérieusement l'idée d'en boire pour raconter sa rencontre avec Voldemort mais si les choses s'aggravaient... Ce qui était certain était qu'il ferait tout pour contrer les actions du mage noir. Même si boire du Veritaserum risquait de lui ôter une partie de son amour-propre. On ne savait jamais, certains pourraient en profiter et le questionner sur ses sentiments. Malefoy en serait ravi. En ce moment, celui-ci devait certainement savourer la situation catastrophique du ministère._ Trop tard Potter! Ils seront les premiers à partir, maintenant que le Seigneur de Ténèbres est de retour! Les Sang-de-Bourbe et les amoureux des moldus en premier! _Ses paroles faisaient naître en lui une inquiétude grandissante. Après tout, son père était un mangemort. Quoi de plus naturel que le fils en devienne un... Harry se demanda à partir de quel âge Voldemort "recrutait" ses adeptes. Bien sûr, la puissance d'un sorcier était une qualité primordiale mais Drago Malefoy... Il serait un excellent atout compte tenu de sa place à l'école. Harry écrivit alors : Malefoy égal espion ? Si lui le devenait, alors il pouvait ajouter Crabbe et Goyle. Mais Harry pensa intérieurement qu'il ne les "emploieraient" jamais à la place de Voldemort. Tout ce qu'ils risquaient entreprendre était de faire échouer leurs plans avec une maladresse presque aussi légendaire que celle de Neville. Pourtant, Malefoy et ses deux acolytes donneraient des informations à leurs pères à coeur joie. En particulier sur Harry... L'année suivante promettait d'être dangereuse. Malheureusement, au lieu d'agir et d'aider comme il l'aurait aimé auprès de ses amis, il se retrouvait coincé ici. Parce qu'il semblait être la cible numéro un de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé. Alors pourquoi les Dursley ? Sentant qu'il tournait en rond, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au vieux réveil de Dudley : 7H34. Le temps passait plus rapidement quand il se lançait dans ses réflexions.

Il décida donc de se préparer. Vingt minutes plus tard, il s'assit à son bureau et examina ses devoirs de vacances. Cours de Potions : Écrire les ingrédients requis et commenter la préparation de la potion Telepathiaros en expliquant en outre les moyens de la déceler chez un individu. _Génial... _Il prit un parchemin et commença à la décrire: "Telepathiaros, plus communément appelée potion pour la télépathie, permet à deux personnes de communiquer mentalement...". Il continua ainsi à écrire avec une aisance qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Il ne recourait à aucun livre, aucune aide. Rogue, l'année précédente, l'avait souvent pris à part pour le questionner sur des leçons hors programme sous les regards apeurés de ses camarades qui ne percevaient ses murmures. Tout cela, dans le but unique d'enlever des points à Gryffondor, évidemment. Mais l'attention qu'avait indirectement eu Harry sur les réponses que lui lançait par la suite son professeur, étalant ainsi son savoir, avait porté ses fruits. Harry connaissait à présent des recettes inconnues de la majorité des "Quatrième année". "Verser simultanément la solution préparée antérieurement et la poudre de cervelle de dragon séchée dans le chaudron...".

_ Harry!, s'exclama une voix familière. 

Harry sursauta. Il se retourna et aperçut au beau milieu de sa chambre un Mr Weasley au teint pâle et apeuré.

_ Mr Weasley? Que... Que faîtes-vous ici ?

Mr Weasley jeta des coups d'oeil rapides à la valise de Harry ainsi qu'à ses autres affaires avant de lui répondre. L'inquiétude de Harry pour le père de son meilleur ami se fit alors sentir.

_ Harry, prépare-toi. Ramasse tes vêtements et rassemble tes cahiers. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Je t'emmène. Je te raconterai tout quand nous serons partis. Je viens de transplaner mais avec tes affaires, nous allons utiliser un portoloin. Il nous entraînera à destination dans cinq minutes exactement. 

Il regardait l'heure tout en désignant à Harry un livre à l'air moisi._ Ce doit être le portoloin... _Sans perdre de temps et ne cherchant pas à comprendre _ il était bien trop heureux de quitter les Dursley _, il rassembla ses livres, son balai, ses robes de sorciers, sa carte, son scrutoscope..., la cage d'Hedwige enfin, le tout au milieu de la pièce. Tout en s'exécutant, il ne manqua pas de remarquer le teint livide de Mr Weasley et la crainte qui se lisait sur son visage ne tarda pas à se montrer contagieuse chez Harry. Que s'était-il _encore _passé ? Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était parti en vacances, Voldemort n'aurait pas pu le retrouver aussi rapidement ? Car il sentait bien que son départ était lié à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? 

Une fois les préparations terminées, Mr Weasley sortit une lettre qu'il posa sur le lit de Harry. Sans doute pour prévenir les Dursley... Ils prirent alors le tout dans leurs bras et touchèrent _difficilement_ le portoloin. Encore trente secondes... Mr Weasley ne cessait de regarder anxieusement autour de lui. 17 secondes... _Allez, on y va, _murmura Harry entre ses dents. Il lui était insupportable d'observer une telle détresse sur le visage du père de Ron. 4 secondes, 3, 2, 1... Et ils partirent. Toujours avec la désagréable impression qu'un crochet le tirait en avant, Harry atterrit dans un endroit qu'il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître. En effet, à sa plus grande surprise, devant lui se tenait le quai 9 3/4.

  
  


Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Mr Weasley. Son teint avait reprit quelques couleurs malgré une anxiété toujours présente. Il se pencha vers lui tout en surveillant les alentours.

_ Je ne sais pas exactement si je dois moi-même t'y accompagner ou s'il s'ag...

_ M'emmener où ?

_ Je suis là.

Harry se retourna. Le professeur Mac Gonagall se tenait devant lui, droite et l'air sévère, comme à l'accoutumée.

_ Bonjour Mr Weasley. Mr Potter...

Et elle le salua. Harry fit de même.

_ Bonjour Mlle Mac Gonagall, dit Mr Weasley.

Le professeur lui fit face.

_ Je vais l'emmener. J'ai été libérée. Cela évitera des complications inutiles.

Mr Weasley acquiesça puis se tourna vers Harry et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

_ Harry, le professeur Mac Gonagall t'expliquera. Le temps me manque. Surtout prends soin de toi.

Et il transplana. L'inquiétude que Harry avait perçu dans les yeux de l'adulte ne le quittait pas. Que s'était-il passé? Voldemort avait-il découvert l'accès à son domicile ? S'apprêtait-il à l'attaquer ? Où se rendait-il maintenant qu'il était hors de sa portée? Et pourquoi le prenait-il pour cible ? Il avait désormais récupéré ses pouvoirs _ou presque_, il était capable d'attaquer les plus grands sorciers, les moldus, les "Sang-de-Bourbe" (même si Harry ne souhaitait en aucun cas qu'il le fasse)... Alors pourquoi lui ?

_ Nous allons nous installer ici.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall le sortit de ses pensées. Pendant ses réflexions, il n'avait pas prêté attention à son emplacement : il se trouvait à présent dans le train, à suivre machinalement son professeur de métamorphoses. Il entra dans un compartiment situé près de la cabine principale _ Mac Gonagall était allée prévenir le conducteur_, qui était plus grand que ceux dans lesquels il s'installait habituellement en début et fin d'année. Il n'avait jamais été autorisé à monter dans ce wagon auparavant. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il devait être destiné, étant donné sa dimension, à des responsables, peut-être des professeurs ou des gens qui veillaient à la bonne marche du train. Il était étrange de remonter dans le Poudlard Express quelques jours après seulement son dernier voyage à l'intérieur, qui plus était, sans élèves... Il hissa ses bagages sur le marchepied et s'assit en face de son professeur revenu rapidement ( il semblait à Harry qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre d'une semelle). Alors qu'un lourd silence s'installait, son professeur prit la parole:

_ Vous allez devoir vous installer à Poudlard cet été. Vous n'aurez droit à aucune visite et vous serez interdit de sortie, même à Pré-Au-Lard. Vous serez soumis aux mêmes règles intérieures que celles mises en place durant l'année scolaire et aucun courrier ne devra être transmis. Vos amis et vos proches ont été mis au courant par le professeur Dumbledore. Quant au personnel, vous en verrez rarement. Bien sûr, les professeurs se rassemblent de temps en temps mais sinon... Le concierge est toujours là, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...

"Non merci", pensa Harry. Il était impressionné par la vitesse des propos de Mac Gonagall. Tout le monde semblait être pris par une montagne de travail. Le professeur, en continuant à énoncer les interdictions ("de la magie sans abus", "pas de promenades nocturnes"...), se radoucissait, se calmait. Au fur et à mesure de son discours, il redécouvrait en elle la femme qui avait tant insisté auprès de Dumbledore pour qu'il soit emmené à l'infirmerie après sa rencontre avec un mangemort prénommé Barty Croupton. Elle avait du mal à cacher sa sympathie pour le jeune homme mais tentait de conserver un maximum de sévérité, une manière pour elle d'affirmer son impartialité face aux élèves, quoi qu'ils aient vécu...

Elle s'arrêta un moment puis reprit plus doucement :

_ Inutile de vous dire que tout ceci était imprévu.

Son regard s'assombrit. _Comme beaucoup d'événements ces temps-ci..._

_ Vous ne bénéficiez plus d'aucune protection chez vos tuteurs légaux et aucun de nous n'a pu vous prendre sous notre toit pendant ces deux mois... 

_"Nous" ? Qui, les professeurs ? Habiter chez l'un d'eux ? _Harry imaginait la crise cardiaque qu'il aurait eu si jamais Rogue avait du accepter...

_ Donc vous logerez là-bas. Ne profitez pas de votre solitude, Mr Potter. Les murs ont des yeux.

A cette dernière phrase, Harry se demanda s'ils en avaient vraiment. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il connaissait le monde de la magie et il ne cessait pourtant de découvrir des phénomènes étranges. D'ailleurs, les moldus ne disaient-ils pas que les murs avaient des oreilles ? Étrange ressemblance... Ce proverbe avait-il des fondements magiques ? Il faudrait demander à Ron. A cette pensée, Harry soupira. Pendant deux mois, il n'aurait plus de nouvelles de lui, ni d'Hermione...

Le professeur Mac Gonagall le fit sortir de ses pensées en ajoutant avec un petit sourire en coin :

_ Cependant, le terrain de Quidditch vous reste accessible. Profitez-en pour vous entraîner.

Harry sourit. L'enthousiasme qu'éprouvait son professeur quant à la victoire de sa maison à ce jeu chaque année était légendaire. Ainsi, malgré toutes les restrictions imposées, ces vacances allaient devenir les plus inoubliables que Harry ait jamais vécu. Il lui était possible de jouer au Quidditch quand l'envie le prenait et les Dursley ne seraient plus sur son dos. Cependant, il n'oubliait pas que toutes ces offres pour le moins inattendues étaient le résultat de mesures prises d'urgence contre Voldemort. Il l'aurait presque remercié. Presque...

_ Professeur ?

_ Mmmh...

_ Savez-vous en quoi consistait ma protection à Privet Drive ?

_ Eh bien, peu après la finale des Trois Sorciers, _sa voix tremblait légèrement à l'évocation de la période maudite_, le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à Mr Weasley, au cours d'une entrevue, de devenir gardien du secret...

_ Un sortilège Fidelitas ?

Mac Gonagall hocha la tête.

_ Oui. Ainsi, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononçer-Le-Nom serait dans l'incapacité de vous retrouver.

_ Mais..., encouragea Harry.

Il avait hâte de connaître la suite. De toute évidence, Mr Weasley ne l'avait pas trahi. Jamais Harry n'aurait pu croire une absurdité pareille et Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas laissé l'approcher pas plus tard que ce matin.

_ Mais une Ancienne que vous connaissez sûrement _Arabella Figg_, spécialisée dans le domaine de la sensibilité, un art subtil de la magie, nous a confirmé l'approche de Vous-Savez-Qui ainsi que de ses adeptes près de chez vous.

_ Comment ont-ils...

_ Nous l'ignorons.

On sentait une pointe de frustration dans sa voix. Savoir et comprendre étaient primordiaux pour la plupart des professeurs. Ils détestaient avancer à l'aveuglette.

_ Dumbledore ne soupçonne pas pour autant Mr Weasley. Il pense à une autre raison.

_ Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas utilisé le sortilège sur la maison de Mr Weasley? J'aurais pu passer l'été auprès d'eux et comme ils sont d'excellents sorciers, ils m'auraient... protégé tout en étant protégés eux-mêmes.

_ Le sortilège est d'autant plus difficile à lancer que le nombre de personnes qui connaissent le secret. Contrairement à votre famille (Harry grimaça au terme employé), les Weasley sont très connus au ministère, et leur adresse aussi par conséquence. 

_ Vous avez dit que Madame Figg avait senti la présence de Voldemort (le professeur frissonna), pardon..., elle devait donc être au courant pour le sortilège si elle vous a prévenu...

_ Oui, mais cela ne le brise pas. Elle avait décidé de veiller sur vous, et ce, depuis presque quatorze ans maintenant. Elle a donc été inclue _avec Mr Weasley_ dans le sortilège.

_ Elle avait décidé de veiller sur moi ? Mais... Je ne risquais rien... avant.

Harry trouvait aberrant l'idée qu'une personne soit prête à passer des décennies auprès de lui, qui n'était alors qu'un bébé, puis un petit garçon, pour s'assurer de sa protection.

_ Mme Figg admirait vos parents dans leur travail et... je pense...je pense qu'elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour eux. Après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, elle a arrêté tout contact avec le monde de la magie, malgré ses performances remarquables dans la lutte contre ses adeptes. Elle a cessé d'être une sorcière et refuse de parler de son passé. Cette femme a vu trop d'horreurs dans sa vie. Et son don ne l'aidait pas. Elle a réagi violemment à la mort de vos parents et de... sa famille. Elle a été massacré le matin même de ce jour fatidique. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment James et Lily mais elle a dû se sentir lier à vous, étant donné que le même drame vous a atteint... Et la même journée.

Elle fit une pause. Les souvenirs affluaient, certains plus terribles que d'autres.

_ Cependant, reprit-elle plus sûrement, Dumbledore a tenu à lui faire part du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui et des récents événements. Nous pensons qu'elle va revenir et rejoindre nos rangs, finit le professeur sur une note plus joyeuse.

Harry, lui, était bouleversé par l'histoire de cette femme, qui, au premier abord, n'était rien d'autre pour lui qu'une vieille folle amoureuse éperdument de ses chats et dont la maison sentait affreusement le chou. Il se prit à éprouver de la compassion à son égard. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui lui manifestait de la peine devant sa tragédie mais bien lui qui en ressentait pour une autre personne.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall avait été plus prompte que le jeune sorcier à mettre ce sujet de côté pour revenir à ses objectifs premiers.

_ Potter, sachez que vous ne pourrez hélas cette année acheter vos fournitures scolaires vous-même. Mr Hagrid s'est volontairement proposé de vous remplacer dans cette tâche, dès sa mission accomplie. Si vous souhaitez vous procurer d'autres affaires, faîtes-lui en part à son retour.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement en signe de compréhension.

_ Bien, si vous n'avez pas de questions...

Elle commença à sortir un livre de son sac.

_ Euh... A vrai dire, hésita Harry.

_ Oui, Potter ?, l'encouragea-t-elle.

_ J'aimerais savoir... Pourquoi Voldemort s'en prend-t-il à moi ?

Sentant le ridicule de la question (Voldemort vous en veut de lui avoir volé presque quatorze années de crimes...), il s'empressa d'ajouter :

_ Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que je saurai pourquoi il a tenté de me tuer cette... nuit-là, avec mes parents, quand je serai plus gr... quand je serai prêt, mais je veux dire qu'aujourd'hui... à ce jour... Il peut attaquer n'importe qui et ce n'est pas que je souhaite qu'il s'en prenne à quelqu'un, loin de là, mais..., s'embrouilla-t-il, mais... Pourquoi...moi ? Je ne suis qu'un... Je n'ai que quinze ans. Il ne va pas se "priver" de continuer à massacrer des gens, si tel est son plaisir (il grimaça), juste pour moi ?...Il n'est pas rancunier (il trouva le terme mal approprié, c'était plus de l'ordre du harcèlement...) à ce point ?

_ J'ignore pourquoi en effet, dit sèchement son professeur, visiblement énervée de devoir le contenter une fois de plus de cette réponse. Et honnêtement, poursuivit-elle, jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il déploierait autant de moyens pour retrouver un enfant.

Ravalant son amour-propre, Harry oublia rapidement qu'il n'était qu'un "enfant" aux yeux de son professeur, _un petit garçon_, comme lui avait gentiment fait remarquer Fleur DeLacour l'année précédente, pour lui demander enfin :

_ Quelles mesures avait-il pris?

Mac Gonagall sembla en proie à un dilemme fâcheux. Elle hésitait à lui répondre. Mais l'air assuré de Harry la décida.

_ Arabella Figg nous a confirmé la présence d'une vingtaine de mangemorts aux alentours de votre quartier.

Harry fit des yeux ronds.

_ Voldemort a de nouvelles recrues..., souffla-t-il. 

Soudain, une pensée terrifiante lui traversa l'esprit.

_ La prison d'Azkaban ?

Mac Gonagall baissa les yeux tristement. Elle allait lui répondre mais Harry fut plus rapide.

_ Les Détraqueurs l'ont rejoint, n'est-ce pas ? La prison a été détruite, le professeur Dumbledore n'a pu raisonner Fudge..., ajouta sombrement Harry en affirmant plus qu'en questionnant.

Mac Gonagall acquiesça d'un signe de tête et elle se redressa aussitôt. L'abattement était inutile, elle se reprenait facilement, pensa Harry. Il reprit :

_ Espérons que Hagrid et Madame Maxime réussiront à ramener les géants de notre côté.

Mac Gonagall fut surprise et bientôt une fureur sans nom s'inscrit dans son regard envers le pauvre garde-chasse.

_ Je l'avais deviné quand le professeur Dumbledore avait parlé avec Fudge et qu'il avait demandé à voir Hagrid rapidement dans son bureau.

Son professeur ne cacha pas son soulagement. Respecter un secret était une garantie de confiance, un de ses plus valeureux principes certainement.

_ Professeur, Vol..., pardon, Vous-Savez-Qui, a-t-il attaqué dernièrement ?, demanda-t-il en tremblant légèrement à l'attente de la réponse.

Il avait du mal à se déculpabiliser de la mort de Cédric et se sentait coupable du risque encouru par tous ses sorciers, effrayés, cachés, ou à la poursuite de l'être abominable "ressuscité" grâce à son propre sang. Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il avait tenté tout son possible, le malaise ne disparaissait pas.

_ Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, aucune attaque n'a été relevée en dehors de la prison d'Azkaban.

_ Il doit rassembler des troupes, former de nouveaux alliés. Il prépare quelque chose.

Le professeur sembla surprise par le ton dur et sévère qu'avait pris le jeune sorcier. Elle fronça les sourcils puis conclut :

_ Bien.

Elle rapporta son attention à sa lecture. Harry aussi finit par abandonner le sujet pour se pencher discrètement. Par curiosité, il lut le titre de l'ouvrage :_ Limites de la magie blanche_. Autrement dit, les sorts les plus offensifs que les professeurs puissent lancer. _Belles perspectives sur l'avenir_, pensa Harry. Il détourna la tête pour observer le paysage défilé hors du train. Il restait encore quelques heures avant l'arrivée, aussi décida-t-il de s'occuper. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'emplacement de ses bagages. Il ouvrit un de ses sacs et en retira ce qu'il cherchait. Du coin de l'oeil, son professeur ne cillait pas, profondément absorbé par le sujet. Avec sa concentration à toute épreuve, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en imaginant Hermione vieillir ainsi. Il se réinstalla, face à son professeur, et commença à écrire du mieux qu'il put, ce qui n'était pas des tâches les plus aisées quant à prendre en considération les secousses inévitables du train en marche. Il fronça les sourcils, sortit sa baguette de sa poche _ il ne s'en séparait plus _ et murmura : 

_ Stabilisarium.

Il se remit à écrire, cette fois-ci correctement. Mac Gonagall jeta un coup d'oeil discret par dessus son livre. Alors qu'elle semblait repartie dans sa lecture, elle parla :

_ Un devoir de Potions, Potter ?

Ce dernier releva la tête, visiblement surpris que son professeur engage la conversation.

_Oui, répondit-il.

Puis, il murmura entre ses dents:

_ Et pas des plus faciles.

_ Vous avez pourtant écrit deux rouleaux de parchemin, semblerait-il, ajouta-t-elle sans lever pour autant les yeux.

_ La quantité importe peu face à la qualité, soupira-t-il, comme s'il avait déjà subi la remarque.

Le professeur sourit à la remarque de son élève.

_ En commençant dès maintenant, la qualité d'un devoir ne peut faire défaut. Excepté pour les cas désespérés. Ce n'est pas comme si vous vous y preniez au dernier moment...

Elle avait ajouté ce commentaire en fronçant les sourcils. Elle pensait certainement à des élèves peu soucieux de leurs devoirs de vacances.

_ Je suis sûre que le professeur Rogue devra, tout comme moi, corriger des copies avec une écriture énorme pour accéder à la longueur demandée, comme chaque année, continua-t-elle sur un ton désespéré.

_ Et moi, je suis certain de récupérer une affreuse note rouge à mon devoir, comme chaque année, dit-il en concluant son devoir, la tête basse.

_ Vous êtes fataliste Potter. Donnez-moi ce devoir, il ne peut pas être si terrible.

Harry fut étonné par la proposition mais tendit ses rouleaux promptement. Son professeur ajusta ses lunettes et commença sa lecture. Son visage demeurait impassible. Harry ne put se résoudre à quitter son regard, guettant chacune de ses expressions qui aurait pu lui donner un indice quelconque quant à son avis sur le contenu du parchemin. Mais le rouleau défilait et il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser. Les minutes passèrent et seuls les bruits du moteur et les crissements des roues du Poudlard Express sur les rails se faisaient entendre. Enfin arriva le moment où elle lui rendit ses rouleaux. Harry la regardait d'un air suppliant dans l'attente du verdict. Mais elle reprit son livre et s'y reconcentra. Désarçonné, Harry resta bouche bée devant l'attitude pour le moins imprévisible de son professeur. Ne voyait-elle pas ce qu'il endurait ? Était-elle plus sournoise encore que Rogue? Son devoir était-il si mauvais qu'elle s'était abstenue de tout commentaire ? Alors qu'il sentait perdre en lui toute contenance ou courage, il reprit ses rouleaux et les rangea honteusement.

_ Une seule remarque, Potter, dit-elle au moment le plus inattendu, : Appliquez-vous autant pour votre devoir de métamorphose.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit d'une oreille à l'autre. Mac Gonagall venait de le complimenter, un exploit extraordinaire quand on la connaissait bien. Il savait qu'il recevrait une "note affreuse" mais il était soulagé d'apprendre qu'il s'agirait uniquement de la conséquence de la haine qu'éprouvait Rogue pour lui. Il décida à prendre ses cours de botanique. L'appréciation de son professeur l'avait motivé pour continuer son travail. Une fois réinstallé, il se plongea dans sa lecture.

_ J'avoue être surprise de ne pas vous voir avec un livre de métamorphoses entre les mains.

Harry posa son livre.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ La plupart des élèves aiment montrer à leurs professeurs combien ils prennent leurs matières au sérieux, du moins, en apparence, soupira-t-elle.

Elle reprit plus sournoisement :

_ Vous ne faîtes pas votre devoir de métamorphoses devant moi. Vous avez peut-être déjà lu le sujet. Serait-ce une preuve d'un manque d'assurance ? Auriez-vous _peur _de ne pas savoir le faire, Potter ?

Un défi. Elle lui lançait un défi. En quatre ans, il n'avait jamais soupçonné cet aspect de la personnalité de son professeur. Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Mais il se détendit : elle voulait "jouer", elle serait servie. Contre toute attente, il ne rougit pas. Il gardait un air impassible et il reprit son livre, comme Mac Gonagall l'avait fait auparavant. Alors qu'elle paraissait stupéfaite par son comportement, il prit la parole :

_ Une seule remarque Professeur Mac Gonagall : les professeurs ne sont pas mes ennemis. Ils ne me feront jamais peur.

Il ajouta plus doucement :

_ Même si je dois admettre qu'ils prennent parfois des airs terrifiants.

Mac Gonagall eut un semblant de rire. Cependant, elle s'arrêta brusquement et se pencha pour faire face à Harry.

_ Subtile réponse, je l'avoue. Mais vous n'avez répondu qu'à une partie seulement de mes questions et évité ainsi la difficulté.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage. Harry croyait rêver devant cette attitude mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et demeurait immobile.

_ Mon devoir de métamorphose fait trois rouleaux de parchemin, a été terminé il y a plus de deux jours et repose actuellement au fond de mon plus petit sac.

Son professeur accusa le coup avec le sourire. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à contenir le sien. Mac Gonagall venait de lui offrir une facette de sa personnalité surprenante. La sévérité l'avait quittée, du moins momentanément. Elle se mit à l'aise et poursuivit d'un air dégagé.

_ Je gagne dans tous les cas.

Avant de recevoir une réponse cinglante, elle le coupa brusquement en levant la main devant elle.

_ Cependant... Serait-ce trop demander de prouver vos dires ?

_ Me prendriez-vous pour un menteur, Professeur?

_ Seriez-vous un bâcleur, Potter ?

Harry resta stupéfait par le jeu question-question lancé par Mac Gonagall. Pris au piège par son amour propre, il se résigna à lui tendre les rouleaux attendus. Et l'examen du jugement se répéta. Pourtant, à la différence du premier, elle s'était munie d'une plume et d'encre rouge. Harry fronça les sourcils. Mac Gonagall, le remarquant, l'interrogea :

_ Vous aviez fini ce devoir, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

Harry acquiesça.

_ Alors vous ne m'en voudrez pas de m'avancer dans mon travail de la rentrée prochaine.

Harry approuva une nouvelle fois bien qu'il n'en soit pas moins nerveux. Elle commença alors la correction. Elle avait pour habitude de noter, compléter, ajouter ses idées ou opinions entre les lignes, si bien qu'à la fin, une copie était toujours à dominante rouge, même les meilleures. La voir écrire autant n'aurait pas dû inquiéter Harry mais celui-ci était incapable de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait là peut-être d'un signe positif. Harry n'était pas un élève particulièrement tendu quand un professeur lui rendait ses parchemins mais observer ses devoirs être corrigés devant soi était une autre affaire. Et s'il avait écrit une absurdité sans pareille, Mac Gonagall se contrôlerait-elle ou se mettrait-elle dans une fureur qui lui donnerait la terrible démangeaison de se jeter à son cou pour l'étrangler et lui faire reprendre la raison? Heureusement, rien de tout cela ne se produisit.

_ Excellent devoir, Potter. J'avoue que je suis étonnée. Vous prenez-vous toujours autant à l'avance l'été pour les faire?

_ En réalité, non, répondit le jeune sorcier en cachant la soudaine fierté qu'il éprouvait. Mais ces temps-ci, j'avais besoin de... m'occuper l'esprit.

Merci bien, le professeur ne demanda pas d'explications supplémentaires sur son attitude inhabituelle.

_ Dans votre essai, vous faîtes souvent référence à la métamorphose humaine. Un sujet qui vous tient à coeur ?

Harry approuva doucement de la tête.

_ La métamorphose humaine est le domaine le plus complexe et impénétrable de cette matière. C'est là que s'offrent à nous les plus vastes possibilités. Bien sûr, le temps reste l'un des paramètres les moins accessibles. Viktor Krum, se rappela-t-il, les yeux dans le vide, nous a montrés la difficulté de maîtrise de sa transformation en requin qui a duré un peu plus d'une heure et pourtant, il était en septième année et armé de sa baguette. Alors imaginez l'endurance à acquérir pour parvenir à ce résultat sans aucune aide magique...

Harry s'était emporté dans son discours en se souvenant de son père devenu animagus lorsqu'il avait été à Poudlard. Il en éprouvait un grand élan de fierté. _Mon père était meilleur que Viktor Krum... _Et il avait oublié qu'il se trouvait_ face _à un animagus. Il remarqua soudainement que Mac Gonagall l'observait avec des yeux ronds et prit conscience de son égarement. Il rougit à ses propos. Harry n'était pas élève à exposer ses connaissances et se montrait habituellement réservé en cours. Et devant ce professeur, il venait d'avoir la tirade la plus longue qu'il ait jamais osé faire de son plein gré. Il s'entendit bredouiller un "pardon" tout à fait inapproprié à la situation et ne s'en sentit que plus ridicule.

_ Il n'est pas interdit de s'intéresser à la magie ancestrale et aux... animagi, Potter. 

Mac Gonagall tentait de cacher sa réception à la flatterie du jeune sorcier, qui ne lui était pourtant pas destiné.

_ Vous semblez avoir beaucoup lu ses jours-ci, je me trompe ?

En effet, Harry venait de "parler comme un livre". Ceci se produisait souvent en période de lecture intensive chez les jeunes élèves.

_ Non, dit simplement Harry, toujours aussi embarrassé.

_ Dormez-vous normalement ?

Cette question le prit au dépourvu. Il resta un moment sans voix, ne sachant quoi répondre. Remarquant sa gêne, Mac Gonagall reprit :

_ Je vais poser ma question différemment : combien d'heures avez-vous dormi cette nuit ? Réfléchissez.

Harry se souvint des différents affichages du vieux réveil de Dudley et se rendit compte de son véritable manque de sommeil.

_ Quatre heures environ, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il n'en revenait pas. Il savait qu'il dormait peu mais n'avait jamais apporté une grande attention au compte exact. Mac Gonagall, elle, semblait prise de pitié. Elle le cachait cependant. Elle poursuivit donc :

_ Et ce, depuis... que vous êtes rentré chez vous ?

Elle avait hésité à dire "les incidents survenus" mais s'était retenue. Harry comprit très bien. Il hocha la tête.

_ Le reste du temps, vous apprenez.

Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. En prenant du recul, il réalisa que ses recherches scolaires, plus qu'approfondies, étaient un moyen pour lui de ne pas sombrer dans la "folie". Non pas qu'il se sentait aussi mal, mais elles l'empêchaient de revoir sans cesse des images cauchemardesques affluées à son cerveau. Elles constituaient un barrage à Voldemort. Afin de mesurer l'impact de ses souvenirs sur lui, il commença à se remémorer des leçons dans chaque matière. "L'abome ne peut se présenter que sous forme de poudre... Elle ne doit jamais être mise en contact avec de l'huile de fois de souris...", "la première étape de l'entrée en transe d'une créature est l'anesthésie à la douleur pour une prévention des chocs à venir...","la transformation _unisens _constitue un danger potentiel: en cas d'échec, il est impossible d'inverser le processus...",... Harry continuait ainsi, les yeux de plus en plus horrifiés. Chaque titre, chaque phrase, chaque remarque ou prise de notes étaient gravés en caractères gras dans sa mémoire. Que ces livres soient sous ses yeux ou rangés dans sa valise, il accédait à n'importe quel programme de l'année avec la facilité de Merlin (une correspondance à Einstein chez les Moldus). Terrifié par son état, il sortit de ses réflexions et jeta un coup d'oeil à Mac Gonagall. Elle semblait lire dans ses pensées. Alors qu'un malaise s'instaurait en lui, elle n'ajouta pas un mot et se remit à sa lecture. Harry se réfugia derrière son livre, évitant les coups d'oeil en coin de son professeur, si coups d'oeil il y eurent, et fuit une fois de plus ses problèmes. La sensation de malaise ne le quitta pas d'un moment.

Les heures passèrent à une rapidité étonnante. Si Harry avait appréhendé un climat tendu (les élèves et les professeurs se jugaient en permanence, il ne servait à rien de le nier), il en avait été bien autrement. Ils avaient fini par s'habituer à la présence l'un de l'autre et avaient adopté un air dégagé. Peu avant l'arrivée, Mac Gonagall rompit le silence.

_ Préparez-vous Potter, nous arrivons bientôt.

_ Est-ce que je dois porter mon uniforme ?

_ Non. Toutefois, je vous suggère de ranger votre travail.

Harry obéit.

_ Quand nous serons dans l'enceinte de l'école, je vous laisserai. Vous connaissez le chemin. Seuls Mme Pince et Mr Rusard sont présents en ce moment. Quant à moi, je dois rejoindre le Directeur pour affaires. Le mot de passe de l'entrée du dortoir est Expelliarmus.

Harry ne répondit rien. Des questions bouillonnaient dans sa tête et il aurait aimé avoir davantage de renseignements sur les activités du professeur. Il se retint cependant. Il n'était qu'un élève. Il devait donc rester extérieur aux plans menés par Dumbledore. Il soupira. L'emploi du temps des personnes qu'ils côtoyaient était plus chargé que jamais...

Le train s'arrêta. A partir de ce moment-là, l'attitude de Mac Gonagall changea du tout pour tout. Elle se mit sur ses gardes, ses yeux à l'affût du moindre signe étrange. La méfiance et la vigilance se lisaient sur son visage.

_ Restez près de moi Potter et faîtes-en sorte de ne pas traîner.

La convivialité du trajet prit fin, l'allure sévère du professeur reprit le dessus. Avec ses ordres stricts, elle donnait l'air d'un soldat en mission. Harry dut fournir d'importants efforts pour suivre la démarche rapide de Mac Gonagall tout en maintenant ses bagages. Ils arrivèrent à une calèche protégée par une demi-sphère semblable à une grosse bulle se savon. Mac Gonagall murmura des paroles inaudibles et le champ de protection disparut. Ils montèrent à bord et aussitôt la calèche prit son chemin. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Le voyage, bien que court, fut stressant. Ce n'est qu'à Poudlard que Mac Gonagall sembla soulagée. On aurait dit qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration tout au long du trajet.

_ Bien. Vous pouvez descendre. Suivez le règlement et n'oubliez pas que nous avons assez de confiance en vous pour vous laisser seul ici. Ne nous décevez donc pas. J'espère vous revoir très prochainement. Au revoir Potter.

_ Bonsoir Professeur.

Le ton mal maîtrisé de Mac Gonagall laissait présager qu'il ne la reverrait certainement pas avant plusieurs jours. Dans un dernier regard, il vit la calèche se confondre à l'horizon. Il se retourna et leva la tête. Poudlard. Il était de retour chez lui. Harry se sentit rassuré. L'endroit était pour lui un antidote idéal au stress. Il était par définition magique. Harry se dirigea vers la tour Est tranquillement. Le château était étrangement calme. Les élèves bruyants avaient laissé place à un lourd silence. Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'une semaine plus tôt, l'école était encore peuplée d'adolescents qui chuchotaient et le pointaient du doigt alors qu'il passait. A présent, ses pas résonnaient en écho dans les couloirs. Arrivé au tableau de la Grosse Dame, il vit cette dernière discuter avec Violetta, la sorcière borgne. Devant son apparition, elles ne montrèrent aucun étonnement.

_ Ah, voilà notre petit protégé.

_ Et champion, ajouta Violetta.

_ Cela fait plaisir de voir une autre tête à l'école. Le chevalier du Catogan me porte sur les nerfs et seuls Violetta et lui me rendent visites.

_ Vous allez rester ici tout l'été ?

_ Oui, répondit platement Harry.

_ Voilà encore un prisonnier.

_ Allons Violetta, il reste libre. Des mesures ont été prises seulement pour assurer sa propre sécurité. Quant à vous, il existe un nombre incalculable de tableaux dans ce château, ce n'est pas comme si...

_ Expelliarmus, s'empressa de dire Harry.

Le cadre bougea.

_... pauvres gens avec un seul cadre...

Harry se faufila dans l'entrée. Il eut le plus grand mal à faire passer sa valise devant lui quand deux yeux globuleux surgirent de derrière.

_ Dobby!

_ Monsieur Harry Potter! Quel bonheur de vous revoir monsieur! Dobby savait que vous viendriez Harry Potter, monsieur le Directeur l'a dit à Dobby, alors Dobby est venu!

Harry rit doucement, Dobby était un elfe étrange, lui dévouant une admiration sans limites et qui plus était, un elfe libre.

_ Je suis heureux de te voir Dobby. Comment vas-tu et comment va Winky ?

_ Dobby va bien monsieur et est aussi très content de vous voir Harry Potter. Mais Dobby n'a plus de nouvelles de Winky Harry Potter.

_ Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

_ Winky a un nouveau maître Harry Potter. Mais Dobby ne sait pas qui c'est. Monsieur le Directeur a dit que Winky était HEU-REU-SE et qu'elle n'était pas payée Harry Potter. Monsieur le Directeur a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me dire qui est le maître de Winky monsieur.

_ L'important, c'est son bonheur.

Tout en conversant, Harry tenta à nouveau d'amener sa valise vers la salle commune.

_ Oh, mais laissez Dobby aider Harry Potter, monsieur!

Dobby claqua des doigts et ses bagages furent aussitôt en lévitation, prenant le chemin de l'escalier.

_ Merci Dobby.

Harry entreprit alors de s'épousseter un peu mais ne lâcha pas ses valises du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent de son champ de vision. 

_Dobby..., reprit-il, tu as de grands pouvoirs...

Le jeune sorcier encouragea l'elfe à lui en apprendre davantage sur le sujet. Dobby rougit.

_ Oh merci Harry Potter. Nous, les elfes, sommes très efficaces, ajouta-t-il, une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Dobby prenait de l'assurance depuis sa libération. Il cessait peu à peu de se considérer comme un être inférieur.

_ Oui, je vois ça... Enfin, je l'ai surtout vu avec Malefoy, ton ancien maître.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Lucius Malefoy avait été projeté dans les escaliers alors qu'il tentait de s'en prendre à Harry en deuxième année, et ceci, grâce à l'intervention de l'elfe.

_ Oh oui... Mais Mr Malefoy s'est vite remis. Il n'a pas subi de chocs.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_ Comment ça, pas de chocs ? Tu l'as bien vu, tu l'as proje...

_ Dobby l'a repoussé monsieur, coupa l'elfe. Mr Malefoy n'a pas eu de mal, même en tombant. Il a seulement été humilié. Dobby ne peut pas faire de mal. Aucun elfe ne peut faire de mal, Harry Potter.

_ Vous êtes incapable de faire du mal ? Même si vous le voulez ? 

Harry était ahuri pars les révélations de Dobby.

_ Oui Harry Potter. Impossible, confirma l'elfe.

_ Décidément, vous êtes des créatures étranges...

Son regard s'assombrit.

_ Mais, si on vous attaque..., reprit le jeune sorcier, inquiet pour la survie de l'espèce.

_ Oh nous avons de grands pouvoirs de défense. Nous savons nous protéger.

_ Vous devez être l'espèce la plus innocente au monde, vous les elfes! 

Dobby rougit et se tortilla sur place, gêné. Puis il releva vivement la tête, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de quelque chose.

_ Que se passe-t-il Dobby ?, demanda le jeune homme visiblement surpris.

_ Dobby doit retourner aider monsieur. Dobby voulait voir Harry Potter mais Dobby doit vite retourner travailler.

_ Oh bien sûr, vous profitez de l'absence de monde pour nettoyer le château...

Dobby hocha la tête. 

_ Au revoir Harry Potter !, dit-il précipitamment.

_ Dob...

L'elfe avait claqué des doigts et avait disparu mais il réapparut de suite en entendant Harry l'appeler.

_ Monsieur ?

_ Juste une chose. Dis aux autres elfes de ne pas se cacher de moi lorsqu'ils travaillent. Je sais que votre priorité est la discrétion absolue face aux sorciers mais cela ne me gêne pas et me ferait très plaisir de vous voir au contraire..., expliqua-t-il rapidement.

Dobby sourit et s'agita frénétiquement.

_ Je leur dirai avec grand plaisir Harry Potter!

_ A plus tard Dobby.

_ A plus tard monsieur le grand Harry Potter !

L'elfe disparut, cette fois-ci pour de bon. Harry fut à nouveau seul, seul mais chez lui.


	2. Engagements

**CHAPITRE 2 : Engagements.**

La solitude de Harry aurait pu paraître pesante pour la majorité de ses camarades d'école. Hors le jeune sorcier ne s'était jamais autant amusé durant ses étés. Poudlard était un lieu qui regorgeait de salles les plus inattendues. Armé de la carte du maraudeur qu'il avait réussi à reprendre discrètement des affaires de Barty Croupton l'année précédente, le jeune homme allait de découverte en découverte. De la bibliothèque secrète de Rowena Serdaigle à la grotte enchantée _ d'étranges oiseaux déplumés et fluorescents y vivaient _, le château se révélait un labyrinthe sans fin où Harry aurait pu aisément s'y perdre sans jamais en ressortir vivant s'il n'avait pas eu sur lui la carte. Il se plaisait à se faufiler entre les pierres ou murs constitués de terre en imaginant les aventures des maraudeurs, perdus ou riant, cherchant à s'effrayer _ Queudver était toujours leur cible préférée ou n'étant seulement pas là _, glissant sur les sols visqueux, feignant de tomber dans des crevasses, revenant vers deux heures du matin, complètement couvert de boue et de liquide projeté par les plus bizarres des créatures en guise de défense pour la protection de leur habitat, exténués mais heureux. Bien sûr, le lendemain, ils bailleraient longuement pendant les cours d'histoire de la magie sous l'oeil réprobateur de sa mère... Sur des parois molles à des dizaines de mètres sous le château, un soir, probablement très tard, Harry avait ouvert de grands yeux en contemplant avec émerveillement un message (ancien étant donné la difficulté à discerner les lettres) creusé dans le mur (magiquement sans doute!):

En ce lieu se tient la preuve du passage incontesté 

de la bande la plus intenable de Poudlard, 

celle des grandissimes Maraudeurs!

Si, à votre tour vous, élèves, passez ici un jour (ou une nuit!),

sachez que vous êtes les dignes héritiers spirituels 

de Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue!

Montrez vous à la hauteur et continuez votre exploration.

Avec tous nos encouragements! 

Chacun des maraudeurs avait écrit deux lignes du texte. Harry était longuement resté devant, tentant de lier les différentes écritures à leurs maîtres respectifs. Il connaissait déjà celles de Sirius et du Professeur Lupin : elles s'étaient peu modifiées malgré les années. Entre les deux restantes, il devina celle de son père, étrangement semblable à la sienne, bien que cela ne provienne pas d'un critère génétique. Il en déduisit que l'écriture brouillonne et ronde appartenait à Queudver. Harry avait passé et repassé ses doigts dans les creux des deux dernières lignes, celles de son père... Si seulement ce simple geste avait suffi à le rapprocher de lui... Au bout d'une heure environ, il s'était arraché de ses pensées et avait décidé de revenir ultérieurement pour immortaliser le message dans du plâtre grâce à une technique de moulage moldue. Si ce n'était qu'un simple mot pour certains, il était le plus inestimable objet que Harry ait jamais possédé, en dehors de l'album de ses parents et de la cape d'invisibilité héritée de son père. Il avait par la suite soigneusement ajouté un sortilège de conservation afin de contrer l'action du temps sur la pierre. Puis il avait continué sa route, espérant à chaque détour, apercevoir un nouveau message, une empreinte de leur venue... Jusqu'à observer une chose insolite: la carte était incomplète. Arrivé devant un passage où Neville n'aurait pu entrer (Queudver avait certainement bloqué l'exploration des maraudeurs, il était le plus rondouillé de tous...), le plan s'était arrêté. Mais alors que Harry s'y glissait, de nouvelles lignes s'y dessinaient jusqu'au niveau de sa position. Il continuait d'avancer et des informations naissaient au coeur de la carte. _Les maraudeurs ne sont jamais venu ici_, pensait Harry. Par conséquent, il s'était désormais fixé un autre objectif : compléter les plans._ Quand on y pense, je n'ai pas regardé la carte pour pénétrer la bibliothèque de Serdaigle..._

Harry passait ainsi ses nuits à déambuler dans les endroits les plus effrayants comme les plus extraordinaires de l'école. Les ordres de Mac Gonagall avaient cédé face à la curiosité du jeune sorcier. Hermione l'aurait certainement réprimandé. Ron serait venu, incapable de résister à la tentation d'énerver leur amie en enfreignant les règles de l'école. Il se serait identifié à un grand explorateur parti dans une de ses croisades et n'aurait pas manqué de se réfugier derrière Harry dès qu'une malheureuse petite araignée leur serait passée sous le nez... Ses amis lui manquaient. Enormément. Mais sa journée ne s'en trouvait pas moins remplie. S'il ne pouvait faire de parties d'échecs version sorciers, il partageait son temps entre sa passion pour le Quidditch et les livres. Les découvertes se déroulaient la nuit, quand Harry évitait son lit et ses cauchemars... Il s'était aidé de_ L'Histoire de Poudlard_, pour associer les légendes aux lieux visités et laisser carte blanche à son imagination débordante. Le livre s'était révélé intéressant _ Harry se promit de faire part de ses impressions à Hermione, rien ne lui ferait autant plaisir _, mais très vite, il avait montré des lacunes _ version revue et révisée, selon son amie, rageuse du manque d'informations concernant l'emploi des elfes de maison _. Rien ne laissait sous-entendre l'existence de la bibliothèque secrète. Et elle n'était pas la seule pièce à ne pas être mentionnée... Les autres livres ne l'avaient guère aidé plus. Harry prit notes à effectuer quelques recherches sur ce lieu grâce à sa propre collection d'ouvrages.

Peu à peu, en passant son temps entre les rayonnages, le jeune sorcier s'était intéressé à des tomes consacrés aux mythes _ ce qui aurait fortement déplu à Mr Binns, son professeur d'histoire, très attaché aux faits et non aux extrapolations de l'histoire _ ainsi qu'à des volumes ayant pour sujet les sorts offensifs de la magie blanche, les duels, etc. Cependant, il prit rapidement conscience que la plupart des maléfices lui étaient inaccessibles. Le niveau de puissance requise était bien plus élevé que celui d'un élève de cinquième année. Aussi entreprit-il d'étudier plus attentivement les livres qu'il devrait par la suite acheter pour la rentrée prochaine. Mme Pince possédait toujours un ou deux exemplaires de chaque ouvrage recommandé par les professeurs, quelque soit le niveau. Ils étaient entreposés sur les étagères de façon à ce que les élèves qui perdaient accidentellement leurs affaires scolaires en cours d'année puissent continuer à travailler. Neville revenait souvent dans les parages...

Sa rencontre avec Voldemort avait poussé Harry à apprendre davantage. Ses cauchemars, toujours aussi terribles, ne faisaient que l'encourager dans cette voie. Il avait conscience de l'impact qu'avait pris la troisième tâche sur ses habitudes mais il l'avait finalement accepté. Ses engagements ne modifiaient pas son caractère, ils n'en faisaient que souligner certains aspects comme la détermination et l'envie de faire ses preuves. Faire face à la mort sans aucun moyen de défense lui était une situation intolérable à laquelle il fallait rapidement remédié. Par voie de conséquence, il prenait énormément de temps à la lecture, ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu auprès de Mme Pince.

Au contraire de Harry, Mme Pince souffrait de la solitude, ce qui était assez contradictoire quand on connaissait sa réputation. Froide avec les élèves, elle ordonnait le silence au moindre chuchotement et était fermée à toute conversation. Elle lisait des journées durant ce qui ressemblait à des romans à l'eau de roses et pestait contre quiconque osait la déranger pour un renseignement quelconque. Pourtant les allers-retours quasi constants du jeune sorcier ne la laissèrent pas indifférente. Alors que le jeune homme avait décidé d'apprendre sans se soucier le moins du monde de la présence de la documentaliste, celle-ci s'était un jour approché de lui en lui demandant s'il avait besoin d'une aide quelconque. Harry était resté stupéfait devant le changement radical d'attitude de la bibliothécaire mais avait fini par se reprendre en lui expliquant ses recherches. Il s'était avéré par la suite qu'elle était d'un grand secours et connaissait la bibliothèque comme sa poche, du moins le rangement des livres et leurs sujets principaux si ce n'était leur contenu. Harry apprit à mieux la cerner. Il suffisait de s'intéresser à ses lectures sans pour autant s'en moquer et elle se révélait la personne la plus aimable au monde. La susceptibilité ne lui faisait pas défaut et Harry sembla croire que cela provenait, tout comme Rusard, de sa condition de Cracmol. Elle avait fini par lui avouer un matin où Harry réussit à maîtriser parfaitement le sortilège_ traversio _qui consistait à faire passer un objet dans un mur ou autre obstacle. Il l'utiliserait cette année en cours d'enchantement. Mme Pince l'avait félicité et Harry avait bredouillé un "oh, mais ce que j'ai fait, c'est rien", pensant qu'elle était capable de plus grands exploits. Quand elle lui avait affirmé que non et expliqué pourquoi, Harry comprit davantage son attitude envers les élèves. Bien sûr, elle lisait des romans à l'eau de rose et ce loisir était souvent ridiculisé par la majorité des camarades de Harry, mais son retrait s'expliquait aussi par la peur d'être rabaissée sur son manque de puissance magique. Le jeune sorcier lui avait répondu que les Cracmols n'étaient pas inférieurs aux sorciers, tout comme les Moldus. Ils s'agissait là de préjugés semblables à l'antisémitisme. La honte entraînait le retrait à la société et renforçait donc ces idées reçues. Les relations s'étaient ainsi considérablement favorisées à partir de ce moment-là. Harry avait même réussi à sortir Mme Pince de sa bibliothèque pour lire dans le jardin central du château, sous la douce chaleur estivale, ce qui tenait du miracle. Ils restaient parfois assis pendant plusieurs heures dehors, chacun plongé dans son propre univers, appréciant la proximité de l'autre.

Harry se surprit à penser qu'il n'avait plus de temps libre. L'absence des professeurs l'inquiétait (Mac Gonagall n'avait pas réapparu). Mais compte tenu des ordres stricts auxquels il était soumis, il ne pensait pas les retrouver pour obtenir de leurs nouvelles. Sans oublier qu'il aurait été incapable de sortir d'ici, même en le voulant (il avait vu des sortes de nuages bloquant les passages secrets et en avait conclu qu'il s'agissait de charmes interdisant l'accès extérieur). Deux semaines passèrent ainsi. Du terrain de Quidditch pour perfectionner ses tactiques, il se rendait aux cuisines manger en compagnie des elfes, de là, il allait à la bibliothèque prendre des livres à savourer dans les différents parcs de l'école, pour enfin finir sa journée à déambuler au coeur du château. Ses seuls moments d'égarement étaient lorsqu'il passait devant la cabane d'Hagrid en se questionnant sur les activités de son ami, les chances de réussite de sa mission et au dortoir des Gryffondor où il attendait impatiemment que les lits se remplissent à nouveau de ses amis grognons à l'idée d'avoir un cours de Potions le lendemain. Il pensait aussi à la réaction de Ron ou d'Hermione s'ils voyaient la magnifique bibliothèque de Rowena Serdaigle (Harry n'en avait pas parlé à Mme Pince: il était évident qu'elle ne le suivrait pas dans les sombres couloirs, même en rassemblant tout son courage) ou leur extase devant la salle qui se tenait à présent devant lui.

Cette nuit, il s'était enfin décidé à longer le couloir où les murs menaçaient de le réduire à l'état de galette. Il avait remarqué cet endroit auparavant mais avait préféré l'éviter soigneusement pour mieux explorer d'autres parties de l'école. En effet, les murs ne cessaient de se rapprocher ou de s'éloigner, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer les gens aventureux. Mais alors qu'il avait décidé de tenter un pied en avant... tout s'était arrêté. Les murs avaient laissé place à un couloir infiniment long et les craquements que provoquait le frottement des pierres contre le sol et le plafond avait été remplacé par un grand silence. Au bout de dix minutes environ, Harry avait atteint une minuscule porte. En posant sa main sur la poignée, un minuscule déclic s'était fait entendre. Il avait lentement tiré la porte vers lui dans un grincement sinistre. Et l'appréhension de Harry s'était effacé pour un plus grand émerveillement.

Devant lui, une pièce de la taille de la grande salle était éclairée magiquement par une lumière aussi naturelle que celle du soleil, ce qui était étonnant quand on savait que Harry était descendu dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Des matelas, éclatant neuf, faisaient office de sol. _Un sortilège anti-poussière_, pensa Harry, un sort assez simple qu'il apprendrait dans le courant de l'année. Mais la difficulté résidait dans la surface et le temps. Et étant donné la superficie de la salle et sa construction datant probablement d'un millénaire, le jeune sorcier en conclut qu'il avait été lancé par un des fondateurs de Poudlard, les plus puissants sorciers de l'histoire. Les murs aussi étaient tapissés de matelas blancs. Harry comprit rapidement la fonction de la salle: il en avait apprit l'existence en deuxième année, avant leur premier cours "pratique" de duel avec Lockhart. _Une salle de duellistes professionnels, woaw_, souffla Harry. Les matelas servaient d'absorbeurs de sorts et... de matelas. Ils étaient très utiles pour les malheureuses personnes qui étaient propulsées contre les parois de la pièce, cas de figures trop connus en cas d'échec du face à face._ Eh bien voilà, j'ai trouvé l'endroit idéal pour m'entraîner... _A partir de là, il revint chaque jour, augmentant peu à peu ses performances. Parfois, il amenait avec lui des objets tests, ou des livres, pour les sorts un peu plus complexes notamment. Il commençait à bien maîtriser tous les maléfices de cinquième année et repousser leurs limites. Cela lui rappelait la préparation à la troisième tâche. Il apprit de même à quel point toutes les matières enseignées étaient liées. La métamorphose, parmi ses nombreuses ouvertures, rendait un environnement hostile plus protecteur _ la transformation d'une seringue en moineau par exemple, ou le contraire en cas d'attaque _, la botanique assurait sa survie en pleine nature et se complétait étrangement bien avec les potions, très efficaces lors d'une perte totale d'énergie, de puissance magique. Quant aux enchantements, l'idée de mangemorts atteints d'hallucinations passagères n'était pas pour lui déplaire... Dans tous les cas, chaque domaine lui offrait une sortie de secours en cas de duel et il n'était pas prêt à gâcher les rares opportunités qu'il avait de survivre. Mais bientôt, il prit conscience de la chance qu'il avait de passer un été à Poudlard. Bien sûr, l'absence des Dursley et le terrain de Quidditch étaient des avantages dont Harry avait grandement profité. Cependant, jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais songé au fait que le monde de la sorcellerie était à sa portée, dans toute sa splendeur. Il était enfermé à Poudlard, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord, il n'était pas seul. Les elfes l'avaient prouvé. Le village aquatique et la forêt interdite le confirmèrent. 

Après une maîtrise parfaite du sortilège de Têtenbulle (deuxième sort appris en cours d'enchantement en sixième année), Harry retourna auprès des sirènes et créa des liens d'amitié avec elles. Malgré leur aspect repoussant, elles s'avérèrent très orgueilleuses et fières de leur physique. La flatterie ne suffisait pourtant pas à gagner leur confiance. Mais l'attitude de Harry lors de la deuxième tâche ("sa grande force morale" ayant contribué au sauvetage de Gabrielle, la petite soeur de Fleur DeLacour) avait influencé leurs relations dans le bon sens. Les sirènes étaient assez intelligentes et avancées en matière de défense : leurs chants envoûtants persuadaient leurs ennemis à se montrer pacifiques. Harry revint régulièrement les voir, en particulier, en période de grande chaleur, appréciant leurs coutumes et "technologie". Ses visites équivalaient de loin à tous les ouvrages écrits sur leur monde. Le monde magique était là, devant lui. Les sirènes lui expliquaient qu'elles étaient très réceptives au moindre son produit dans Poudlard mais s'abstenaient de "tendre l'oreille", les élèves, souvent trop bruyants à leur goût. Elles réservaient une partie de leurs sens aux appels urgents et lointains de leurs congénères, attaqués par des strangulots ou autres "parasites sous-marins". Elles lui apprirent aussi que leur monde, à une très grande profondeur où la pression était telle qu'elles étaient parmi les seules créatures à pouvoir y nager, était relié à la mer par un long tunnel. Ceci expliquait pourquoi Harry avait senti du sel dans un lac apparemment d'eau douce. Les sirènes lui proposèrent également de l'aider dans ses entraînements: elles savaient lire sur les lèvres. Or le thème principal en matière de défense contre les forces du mal en sixième année était les maléfices trompeurs. Un sorcier lançait un sort qui se trouvait être différent de celui entendu par l'adversaire. Pour prévenir cette attaque, il devait remarquer que les mouvements des lèvres ne correspondaient pas aux sons perçus et que les gestes effectuées par la baguette n'étaient pas les bons. Grâce à ces créatures, Harry était capable de deviner en plus le véritable maléfice lancé sur lui...

Harry était fasciné par leurs caractéristiques et leur personnalité, si différente de celles des elfes, modestes et serviables, qu'il côtoyait. Chacune des espèces vivant dans l'enceinte de Poudlard avait des traditions, mythes et légendes, idoles et ennemis... Mais toutes avaient un point commun, un accord universel : Voldemort et ses mangemorts devaient être rayés de la carte. Elles en parlaient avec une conviction inébranlable, une froideur sans précédent. Le jeune sorcier en avait été impressionné, surtout de la part des elfes, habitués à ne dire du mal de personne. Elles regardaient la réalité en face sans sourciller : avec Lord Voldemort au pouvoir, elles étaient toutes, sans exception, condamnées à l'extinction ou l'esclavage. Harry n'en ressentit qu'une détermination plus farouche quant à son apprentissage.

Tous avaient vécu misérablement lors du règne de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Et Harry craignait un retour à l'angoisse et la violence. Si, au début des vacances, ses cauchemars lui rappelaient des moments intenses liés à Voldemort durant les quatre dernières années, ils se centraient peu à peu sur le personnage lui-même. Selon Harry, c'était loin d'être un bon présage. A chaque réveil, la culpabilité d'être à l'origine de son retour le rongeait de l'intérieur, l'abattait moralement avant de lui insuffler un "trop plein" d'énergie qu'il déversait ensuite dans le Quidditch. Il ne dormait plus que quatre heures par nuit. Quand minuit approchait, il redoutait son sommeil, plus que tout. Il tentait tant bien que mal de s'y habituer. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. En revanche, il demeurait étonné de ne pas ressentir les effets secondaires du manque de repos. Restait à combattre les sentiments dérangeants que laissaient en lui ses rêves. 

Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, Harry se créait de nouveaux loisirs : il perfectionnait ses langues étrangères _ les sirènes lui montraient comment se comprendre hors de l'eau et lui avaient fait remarquer qu'il possédait un accent "plat"_, et s'aventurait plus dangereusement dans la forêt interdite. Des centaures l'accompagnaient parfois mais s'interdisaient d'intervenir lorsqu'un danger se présentait à Harry. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu d'amertume envers l'indifférence de ses créatures. Ils s'avéraient cependant très savants : ils enseignaient à Harry les divers races des habitants de la forêt et leurs histoires. Ils avaient voulu montrer au jeune sorcier comment lire son avenir dans les étoiles, mais celui-ci s'y était opposé. Comme disait Hagrid, _il arriverait ce qu'il arriverait et il faudrait alors se préparer à l'affronter..._

Neuf heures sonnèrent. Harry retourna dans son dortoir, un ouvrage dans les mains. Dans les couloirs, il croisa Mr Rusard.

_ Bonsoir Mr Rusard.

_ Humph, grogna-t-il.

Le comportement du concierge était aux antipodes de celui de Mme Pince. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse admettre la présence d'un élève au château pendant l'été. Le seul être à qui il accordait un sourire ou conversait était Miss Teigne. Malgré tout, Harry se montrait respectueux._ Un peu de politesse n'a jamais tué personne... _

Arrivé auprès de son lit, Harry s'empara de quelques notes posées sur sa table de chevet et de son livre. Ce soir, il aborderait les chasseurs sans tête, une des plus redoutables créatures qu'un sorcier puisse affronter. Et non les «Chasseurs sans tête» comme le club qu'espérait fréquenter Nick aimait se nommer, voulant ainsi donner à leur groupe une réputation plus terrible... Ils étaient immortels, comme la plupart des monstres étudiés en Septième année. Certes leur taille n'était pas impressionnante. Mais leur détermination à vouloir décapiter les gens était féroce. Pour survivre, un sorcier devait les neutraliser à défaut de les tuer. Le charme de défense employait une technique similaire aux patronus. Le niveau à acquérir était plus faible que celui du sort utilisé à l'encontre des Détraqueurs. Former sa défense exigeait une dépense moindre d'énergie. Seulement, la difficulté résidait dans le sentiment, le côté "mental". S'il fallait penser à une joie intense en prononçant "Spero Patronum", Harry devait visualiser un moment de sa vie où il aurait fait preuve d'une grande sagesse pour le fameux "Spero Ratiosophia". Ainsi, une tête apparaîtrait peu à peu pour se fondre au corps du chasseur qui aurait retrouvé par conséquent la raison. Il abandonnerait alors sa folie des massacres et deviendrait une sorte de spectre assimilable aux fantômes et totalement inoffensif.

Se défendre contre un chasseur sans tête n'était pas accessible à tous les sorciers. En effet, beaucoup n'avaient jamais fait preuve d'une vraie sagesse. Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il avait fait de plus sage. La première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut les cours. Qui n'a pas entendu une fois dans sa vie "As-tu été sage à l'école aujourd'hui ?". Mais très vite, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le plus modèle des élèves et son souvenir, si souvenir il y avait, ne serait pas suffisamment fort. Il pensa alors à la requête de Cédric : les gens auraient pensé qu'il avait sagement agi s'ils avaient su ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Cependant, Harry pensait qu'il s'agissait seulement d'imprudence, de pure folie passagère, voilà tout... La plupart des personnes auraient fui sans demander leurs restes... Puis il se souvint : _C'est la preuve d'une grande sagesse, Harry_... Le professeur Lupin. Il avait expliqué à Harry combien il était sage d'avoir pour plus grande peur les Détraqueurs. _Voilà, c'est ça_. Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il lui fallait penser aux Epouvantards "déguisés" en Détraqueurs pour réussir sa manoeuvre. Un comble pour le jeune sorcier. Il allait créer un système de défense semblable aux patronus en pensant aux Détraqueurs. Harry, résigné, se leva donc et entreprit le commencement de l'entraînement. Parvenir à un début de résultat fut beaucoup moins long que lors de ses tentatives de troisième année. Après deux heures et une tablette de chocolat croquée, Harry put percevoir une forme assez nette sortir de sa baguette. Une tête se dessina lentement, pourvue de longs cheveux argentés, des lunettes ressortaient avec une forme peu commune lui rappelant celles de...

_ Albus Dumbledore !

Harry se rassit sous le choc. La tête de son mentor lévitait dans le vide à un mètre de lui. La bouche du jeune sorcier sembla bloquée sur le mode "ouvert". Tout en ne lâchant pas du regard sa "création", ses mains partirent à la recherche de l'ouvrage, toujours sur le lit. Une fois celui-ci ramené à ses côtés, Harry s'arracha de sa contemplation pour tenter d'expliquer ce phénomène plus qu'étrange. Il parcourut quelques pages en diagonales puis posa son regard sur une remarque écrite en minuscule.

_Note: _Un lien indéfinissable se crée entre le rationum formé et l'esprit de l'apprenti. Le passé du sorcier influence considérablement l'apparence empruntée par le charme. Ainsi, il s'avère que la plupart des rationums réalisés ressemblent aux visages de parfaits inconnus, ceci largement expliqué par le fait que nombre d'entre nous ne connaissent des hommes, philosophes à part entière. Cependant, il peut exister des rationums dont les traits rappellent une connaissance qui selon vous incarnerait la sagesse et la raison.

Harry releva les yeux et s'aperçut que le visage de Dumbledore avait disparu. L'explication que lui avait donné son livre lui parut alors évidente. Son Directeur n'avait rien d'un vieux fou sénile pour lui. Il était bien plus... Le jeune sorcier reprit sa baguette et continua l'entraînement.

_ Spero Ratiosophia! Spero Ratiosophia! Spero Ratiosophia! 

Trois têtes apparurent à la suite. Harry sourit, un sourire qui s'effaça bien vite quand il prit conscience qu'il avait dépassé ses limites. Pour une première fois, les efforts qu'il avait fourni étaient bien trop importants. La tête lui tournait. Il tomba sur son lit, exténué, et s'endormit.

Une grotte. Des chauve-souris. Une brise, peut-être rassurante... La lune éclairait l'entrée. Elle était bien ronde ce soir. L'endroit aurait pu sembler désert si l'on entendait pas des clapotements grossiers retentir. A l'évidence, une personne au souffle court s'y engouffrait sans prendre la peine de ralentir malgré les nombreuses flaques d'eau et petits obstacles dont le lieu regorgeait. Un grognement se fit entendre à son tour. Deux yeux jaunes apparurent dans le champ de vision. D'apparence calme et serein, la bête ne pouvait contenir son excitation. Elle restait cependant sagement assise. C'est alors que Harry perçut cette voix froide et glaciale:

_ Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Va et règle le compte de ce traître. N'oublie pas. Je ne veux plus de lui. Même de ton espèce, Karkaroff ferait un piètre serviteur. Et dépêche-toi, l'Angleterre m'attend.

L'horrible créature se leva, plia ses pattes en signe de révérence et bondit vers la grotte. Sa course effrénée ne laissait présager que le pire. Harry ne voulait pas entendre. Il commençait à s'agiter de terreur, à crier. Ses hurlements se joignirent bientôt à ceux de la victime rattrapée. Il continuait à se remuer, se retourner mais rien. Ce n'est que lorsque l'acte abominable fut accompli, ce n'est que lorsque les cris eurent brusquement cessé, que les os furent broyés, que Harry rouvrit les yeux, allongé, le visage en sueur et la cicatrice brûlante.

Le premier meurtre. Harry le savait et ne se l'expliquait pas. Par conséquent, cela signifiait aussi que tous les prisonniers d'Azkaban s'étaient joints à Voldemort. Aucune victime, que des alliés. Les batailles qui se préparaient promettaient d'être terribles. Les loups-garous obéissaient à Voldemort. Harry eut une pensée pour Lupin. Se pouvait-il... Le jeune sorcier se secoua vivement la tête. Non, Sirius était auprès de lui lors des pleines lunes, il le surveillait. Espérons qu'il ne lui ait jamais échappé... Harry aurait voulu recevoir de leurs nouvelles, ne serait-ce que pour le rassurer, qu'ils allaient bien et que tout se passait comme prévu... Sachant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus en restant là, il prit son Éclair de Feu et se dirigea à sa fenêtre. Ce n'était pas le dernier meurtre dont il serait témoin. Et encore, il avait eu de la chance de ne pas voir Karkaroff se faire dévorer devant lui. L'aube pointait à l'horizon. Le rêve avait été court en lui-même, mais pour une raison inexplicable, il avait duré plusieurs heures ici. Harry s'élança de la tour et se dirigea vers le terrain.

Ses sombres pensées ne firent pas le poids longtemps face à la merveilleuse sensation éprouvée en volant. Harry fit plusieurs tours au-dessus des gradins pour apprécier les distances et s'élança droit vers une des tribunes avant de freiner brutalement. Il reprit de la vitesse, fonça vers le poteau d'or principal et s'arrêta brusquement en se cramponnant à son balai. Les Serpentera avaient pris la mauvaise habitude de couper ses trajectoires en espérant que Harry tombe de son Éclair de Feu. Ce qui n'était plus prêt de se produire...

Un sentiment de joie intense l'envahissait. L'air était son élément. Après avoir atteint la vitesse maximale, il remonta en chandelle au milieu du terrain.

_ Les attrapeurs foncent vers un vif d'or invisible, côte à côte et serrés. La confrontation est rude...

Il desserra alors son balai de ses deux jambes et prit celui-ci uniquement dans sa main gauche. Il tomba dans le vide, tenant toujours son Éclair de Feu, sans pour autant l'enfourcher.

_ Wouaouououh!...

Son cri de joie se répercuta en écho. Et alors qu'il allait s'écraser, il se rétablit sur son balai et repartit droit devant en frôlant le sol. L'adrénaline lui courrait dans les veines. Il n'était plus à un entraînement mais au beau milieu d'un match digne de la Coupe du Monde. Les foules en délire hurlaient, sifflaient ou criaient à pleins poumons, Hermione et Ron l'encourageaient vivement et Malefoy s'écrasait lamentablement au sol... Lee Jordan insultait les adversaires de tous les noms, les cognards prenaient Harry pour cible... Il zigzagua en effectuant des virages tout aussi serrés les uns que les autres avant de perfectionner sa petite feinte de Wronski. Certes, Harry ne pensait jamais égaliser Krum dans l'art et la manière de la réaliser mais si Malefoy y croyait assez pour chuter... Il vira à gauche et plongea dans un petit tunnel qui faisait office de coulisses. Il stoppa devant une porte et après avoir murmuré _Victoire_, un déclic indiqua l'accès à la réserve. C'est là qu'était entreposé le matériel de l'école. Sombre et poussiéreuse, la minuscule pièce était à l'image des fonds financiers de l'école, misérables... Harry saisit une grosse boîte, une batte, et remonta aussitôt sur son balai. Un autre avantage qui s'était offert à lui pendant son séjour à Poudlard était qu'il volait dans les couloirs, au milieu des escaliers, sans répréhension; cela dit, il fallait éviter le concierge. Inutile de commencer à faire perdre des points à sa maison avant la rentrée. Il sortit des coulisses et vola jusqu'au milieu du terrain. Là, il se posa et ouvrit la boîte. Il en retira le vif d'or et un cognard. Il ne préférait pas risquer de s'entraîner avec deux cognards. Mme Pomfresh était absente et compte tenu du fait qu'il était le seul joueur sur le terrain, ces "sales bêtes" le prenaient toujours pour cible. Une impression de déjà vu... Il réenfourcha son balai et s'élança dans les airs, la batte à la main. Il la tenait en cas d'urgence _ en effet, il essayait juste d'éviter le cognard car après tout il n'était qu'un attraper _, mais on ne savait jamais... 

Deux heures plus tard, Harry rentra enfin, essoufflé mais heureux. Entrant dans la grande salle, il aperçut avec surprise Dumbledore. Il arborait toujours un air malicieux et son charisme était plus grand que jamais. Le voyant à son tour, il vint à sa rencontre.

_ Bonjour Harry.

_ Bonjour professeur, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Il éprouvait un sentiment de félicité à discuter avec une personne _ et non pas une créature _ qu'il tenait à coeur. Il n'oublierait jamais le comportement de son Directeur après la troisième tâche et en ressentait une gratitude et reconnaissance infinie.

_ Les avantages de notre école ne t'ont pas laissé indifférent, je vois.

Le professeur avait remarqué la rougeur des joues de Harry et sa respiration, encore un peu saccadée. Harry sourit.

_ Je profitais d'un moment libre pour venir te parler. J'ai des nouvelles à t'apporter. Mais d'abord, dis-moi : comment te sens-tu ?

_ Bien professeur. Mes vacances n'ont jamais été aussi distrayantes.

Le regard du Directeur pétillait.

_ J'avais craint que ta solitude en ce lieu ne t'amène qu'à te replier sur toi-même mais je constate avec joie que mes craintes étaient infondées. Cependant, je me dois de savoir si ta cicatrice se fait douloureuse. 

Le sourire de Harry s'effaça, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Dumbledore.

_ Eh bien, je dors peu... Le professeur Mac Gonagall me l'a fait elle-même constater...

Le professeur hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle l'avait donc mis au courant.

_ Je fais des cauchemars. Au début, ils s'agissaient de souvenirs mais ils se centrent de plus en plus sur Voldemort lui-même, parfois c'est comme si je voyais_ par _lui. Ensuite, je me réveille avec une douleur à la cicatrice.

Il frissonna légèrement. Il détestait penser à ces cauchemars et cette brûlure insupportable. Harry repoussa ses pensées et songea un instant à son rêve de la nuit dernière. Il préféra ne rien dire. Les cris étaient encore trop présents pour en parler. Il reprit :

_ Pourtant, il semble que mon sommeil soit très réparateur. Je ne ressens aucun effet secondaire.

Le Directeur fronça les sourcils et l'examina attentivement. Un mal-être s'installa en Harry. Il haïssait ne pas comprendre ce qui se produisait, surtout quand il s'agissait de sa santé. Son professeur resta silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, il prit la parole.

_ Harry, il faut que tu saches qu'Hagrid ne pourra malheureusement pas acheter tes fournitures scolaires. Sa mission s'annonce plus difficile que prévu.

Harry s'inquiéta.

_ Mais ne crains rien. Hagrid n'est en aucun cas en danger. Simplement, je doute qu'il revienne avant la rentrée des classes.

Harry se demanda bien quels problèmes son ami rencontrait.

_ Donc...

Dumbledore sortit une gourde de sa poche.

_ ... Je te confie ceci pour les vacances. C'est du polynectar, Harry. Le professeur Rogue en a rapidement préparé l'équivalent de trois après-midi entiers de transformation continue. Il l'a amélioré. La potion comporte des cellules de plusieurs garçons de ton âge. Ainsi tu ne ressembleras à personne. Tu pourras par conséquent te rendre au Chemin de Traverse avec prudence et acheter tes fournitures. Le professeur Rogue a veillé à ce que seul ton visage change de forme au cas où tu aurais de nouvelles robes à acheter...

Harry contemplait la gourde avec un mélange de joie, de dégoût et de méfiance.

_ J'ai une totale confiance en lui. Tu peux en boire sans danger, je m'en porte garant, ajouta-t-il en remarquant la mine de Harry. En revanche, tu dois me promettre de t'y rendre aux heures à grande affluence. Tu te fondras ainsi dans la foule. Pour y aller, tu emprunteras le passage qui mène à Pré-au-lard puis le magicobus.

Harry allait le couper mais le professeur lui fit signe de se taire. Une fois de plus, il semblait avoir lu dans les pensées du jeune homme.

_ Pettigrow ne peut passer par là. Sirius s'est personnellement chargé de lancer des charmes pour lui en interdire l'accès et il ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux.

Harry se sentit soulagé. D'après Mac Gonagall, Sirius était un élève exceptionnellement brillant. Et sa rage envers Pettigrow avait du influencer largement son travail. Les passages devaient être complètement inaccessibles à présent.

_ Par contre, toi, tu le peux. Mais à partir de la rentrée, je compte sur toi pour ne pas les emprunter. Il y va de ta vie, n'oublie pas.

L'expression grave du vieil homme suffit à Harry à décider de ne pas trahir sa promesse. Il acquiesça et Dumbledore sembla s'en satisfaire.

_ Ton parrain ainsi que le professeur Lupin et bien d'autres ne pourront malheureusement pas te rendre visite. Les tâches qui leur sont confiées sont de la plus haute importance et d'une extrême urgence.

Harry baissa la tête pour cacher sa déception.

_ Par contre, je pense pouvoir faire en sorte que des nouvelles de tes amis te parviennent bientôt.

Le jeune homme redressa vivement la tête et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

_ J'aimerais aussi te parler de la carte Harry.

_ Ooh, fit Harry pour toute réponse, visiblement gêné. 

A la fin de la troisième tâche, Dumbledore, en interrogeant Barty Croupton, en avait découvert l'existence.

_ En examinant les affaires de Mr Croupton, je me suis aperçu qu'aucune carte n'y figurait. J'ai donc pensé que tu l'avais récupéré...

Harry fit un faible sourire.

_ Je ne vais pas te réprimander Harry. Je considère que cette carte fait partie de ton héritage bien que j'en désapprouve l'utilité. Rémus m'en a dévoilée l'origine cet été. J'aimerais cependant que tu me la montres.

Sur ce, Harry fit un sortilège d'attraction perfectionné par un sortilège de passage (_traversio_) pour que celle-ci puisse franchir le cadre de la grosse Dame. Dumbledore sourit devant la manoeuvre mais garda le silence. Harry saisit la carte et en expliqua le fonctionnement au Directeur. Les yeux du professeur s'agrandirent.

_ Stupéfiant...

Harry observait attentivement Dumbledore. De par son expression, il se doutait que son père et ses amis avaient accompli un mini-miracle en tant qu'élèves. 

_ Des traits sont différents. 

_ Oui, la carte est incomplète. Les caractères gras indiquent les lieux visités par les Maraudeurs. Quant aux autres... c'est moi.

Il avait fini sur une toute petite voix. Et voilà, Mac Gonagall saurait qu'il ne lui obéissait pas en effectuant des promenades nocturnes. Car assurément, il ne s'y était pas amusé durant l'année scolaire en plus des tâches à préparer... Dumbledore se remit à examiner Harry.

_ Tu as... perfectionné la carte ? 

_ Oui, répondit timidement le jeune sorcier en se demandant quelle punition il recevrait plus tard.

_ Tu as l'inconscience de ton père, Harry.

Le jeune homme ne sut comment interpréter cette remarque. Il choisit de la prendre comme un compliment.

_ Mais si tu as réussi à visiter ces parcelles sans dommage, je peux donc ajouter que tu ne le fais qu'avec sagesse. La sagesse de ta mère.

Cette fois-ci, Harry sourit avec bonheur. Le professeur reporta son attention à la carte. Après quelques secondes, il fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu as découvert la bibliothèque de Rowena Serdaigle, Harry ?

_ Oui, je l'ai vu pour la première fois il y a un peu plus de deux semaines. Elle est magnifique et elle... Elle donne l'irrépressible envie d'apprendre, finit-il en rougissant.

Dumbledore savait que Harry s'endormait en cours de divination parfois, alors le jeune sorcier ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la gêne en avouant que, pour une fois, il aimait se plonger dans les livres. Le professeur, lui, donna l'inexplicable impression d'être soulagé.

_ Harry... Il faut que tu saches que ce lieu recèle un charme semblable à celui du miroir du Risèd.

Le jeune sorcier fut pris au dépourvu. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça.

_ Ça signifie... que je vais être attiré... par tous ces livres et finir par devenir fou ?, demanda-t-il innocemment.

Dumbledore sourit.

_ Non, Harry. Ecoute-moi. Apparemment, tu as pu t'y rendre sans en devenir dépendant durant deux semaines. Le charme n'agit donc pas contre toi.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_Dans l'autre cas, tu aurais perdu la raison peu de jours après ta découverte. Le charme agit rapidement.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement. Il venait d'avoir énormément de chance...

_ La bibliothèque a été ensorcelée par Rowena Serdaigle pour limiter l'accès aux visiteurs. A ce jour, nous ignorons quelles sont les conditions requises à l'exploration de ce lieu sans danger. Certains pensent que seuls les gens qui n'ont pas l'intention de propager leur savoir peuvent y pénétrer. Rowena Serdaigle gardait jalousement ses secrets. D'autres pensent qu'elle protégeait ses grimoires des mages noirs ou toute autre personne susceptible de se servir de ces connaissances à des fins maléfiques. Mais aucun sorcier n'a réussi à découvrir la véritable raison de ce piège. Aussi je te demanderai de ne pas la montrer à tes camarades, lors de la rentrée. Et il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne dois en aucun cas leur prêter un de ses livres. Les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques, même avec le plus innocent des ouvrages. Tu dois me le promettre, Harry.

_ Bien sûr. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

_ Bien.

Harry était stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il s'était aventuré dans un endroit où il aurait pu perdre la raison sans aucune arrière pensée, sans prêter garde. Il se sentait à la fois soulagé et coupable. Coupable de ne pas s'être montré plus vigilant... Il pensa ensuite à ce qui aurait pu se produire si Hermione ou Ron étaient parvenus là-bas grâce à lui. Et s'il les avait mené à leur perte ? L'horreur s'inscrit dans son regard. Il se ressaisit: rien ne leur arriverait, il en avait parlé à Dumbledore, il tiendrait sa promesse. Puis une autre question lui traversa l'esprit.

_ Professeur ? Et moi ?... Je veux dire... Je pourrai y retourner, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore sourit.

_Oui, évidemment. Le charme ne t'affecte pas. Au contraire, je te recommande d'y aller. Tu fais partie des rares privilégiés.

Harry sourit avec soulagement. Le seul inconvénient finalement était qu'il ne pourrait jamais en faire part à Hermione. Elle aurait pourtant été aux anges...

_ Bien, je dois malheureusement te laisser Harry.

_ Comment le ministre a-t-il réagi à la destruction d'Azkaban ?

Harry avait senti que le Directeur devait le quitter, mais il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de lui demander de plus amples informations concernant la crise. Dumbledore parut surpris de la spontanéité du jeune sorcier puis soupira presque imperceptiblement.

_ Azkaban a seulement été détruite de l'intérieur.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait absolument pas.

_ Le bâtiment est resté intact. Il s'agit de l'organisation qui a été complètement chancelée. Voldemort a prit le contrôle de la prison sans incident. Les Détraqueurs se sont ralliés à lui pratiquement après son arrivée. Mais il demeure discret. Le ministère croit ainsi qu'il n'y a eu aucun incident. Et chaque criminel envoyé en ce lieu est une aide supplémentaire apportée à Lord Voldemort. J'ai tenté de raisonner Fudge mais il persiste à dire qu'il s'y est rendu récemment et qu'aucun changement n'a été relevé. Quant à moi, sans le ministère à mes côtés, mes forces sont insuffisantes pour donner l'assaut.

Harry était ébahi devant les nouvelles. La réalité était bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Voldemort exécutait ses plans en silence et créait une séparation des forces adverses. Et il ne s'était pas encore manifesté en public. Mac Gonagall devait être encore sous le choc pour ne pas lui avoir dévoilé la vérité.

_ Sans preuve, je ne peux avertir le peuple, finit tristement le professeur.

Il n'avait jamais paru aussi las et aussi vieux. Harry sentit un profond désespoir le submerger. Il refusa pourtant de se laisser emporter. Dumbledore sembla réagir de même.

_ Mais ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait quelque chose d'autre ? Quelque chose de plus grave encore?

_ Le ministre a beaucoup de droits sur Poudlard. C'est lui en outre qui décide qui a droit ou non à l'accès de l'école.

Harry comprit de suite. Fudge et Malefoy étaient en bons termes. Les mangemorts pouvaient donc entrer dans l'école... Dans ce cas, comment se faisait-il qu'il ne se soit pas encore fait attaquer ? Le professeur sembla lire en lui.

_ Voldemort pense que tu es caché chez les Weasley. J'ai rassemblé un maximum de partisans en ce lieu. 

_ Mais... Mais ils risquent, ils risquent de mourir!, bafouilla Harry.

Voldemort les tuerait sans remord s'ils les menaient à lui.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. J'ai installé moi-même mes propres charmes. Leur maison est presque aussi inaccessible que Poudlard lui-même!

Le jeune sorcier tenta de se calmer. Oui, rien ne leur arriverait. Absolument rien... Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. La situation devenait vraiment catastrophique. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé à quel point quelques heures auparavant.

_ Il faut que j'y aille à présent Harry. Je suis désolé mais le temps presse. Mets tes angoisses de côtés, elles te sont inutiles. Tu dois rester ici. Concentre-toi sur autre chose et fais-nous confiance. Il ne leur arrivera rien.

Le jeune homme acquiesça silencieusement et le Directeur s'éloigna. Harry le suivit du regard, perdu dans le discours qu'il venait de lui tenir avant de se secouer vigoureusement la tête et penser à des activités futiles comme prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il pourrait alors réfléchir à ce que son professeur et ses amis devaient être confrontés.

Malgré ce qu'il avait apprit le matin même, Harry eut une merveilleuse journée. Enchaînant activité sur activité, il était comme une batterie qui semblait ne jamais se décharger. Ses entraînements au duel le rendaient plus endurant, au même titre que le Quidditch. La condition physique influençait énormément ses performances. Harry dévalait donc les escaliers en courant, heureux de se sentir aussi bien quand il eut subitement l'impression d'avoir pris une douche glacée. Il se rendit très vite compte qu'il venait de traverser Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

_ Eh bien, vous êtes pressé mon jeune Potter!

_ Bonjour Nick!

_ Bonjour Harry. Vous allez rendre visite à l'infirmière ?

_ Mme Pomfresh ?

_ Oui. Elle vient d'arriver ce matin, expliqua Nick, comprenant que Harry n'était de toute évidence pas au courant.

_ Elle revient si tôt ?, demanda-t-il, étonné.

_ Mme Pomfresh a beaucoup de travail avec les sortilèges d'agrandissement cet été.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Vous ne savez pas ? La majorité des élèves d'autres écoles ont été invités à passer l'année scolaire en ce lieu, pour davantage de sécurité.

_ Je pensais que personne ne croyait au retour de Voldemort! Et puis, il n'y aura pas assez de place!, s'exclama Harry.

Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête éclata d'un rire franc.

_ Allons mon jeune ami, vous savez très bien que personne n'a jamais pu délimiter Poudlard. Cette école recèle bien des cachettes.

_ Oui, sans doute. Mais toutes ses cachettes ne sont pas forcément très habitables...

_ Les elfes s'en occupent. Et les élèves n'auront pas à s'engouffrer dans les profondeurs du château. Mme Pomfresh et ces créatures ont bien du travail. Déjà qu'elle m'a confiée que son emploi du temps était largement complet grâce à vous..., ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de secrets médicaux, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Allons votre abonnement annuel à l'infirmerie est connu de tous, mon jeune ami! Et que peut-on cacher à un fantôme...

Harry soupira.

_ Vous ne m'avez pas dit pourquoi tous ces élèves acceptaient de venir ?, interrogea-t-il en changeant de sujet.

_ On ne peut empêcher les rumeurs, mon jeune Potter. Votre retour au bord de l'inconscience, le corps du jeune Diggory en mains, est passé de bouche à oreille. Beaucoup n'y croient pas réellement malgré les affirmations de vos camarades, mais les parents prennent leurs précautions...

_ Je suis sûr que les Serpentera démentent les faits, grogna Harry.

Le fantôme ne dit rien. Puis il fit sortir Harry de ses sombres pensées.

_ Et où alliez-vous à cette vitesse ?

_ Je me rendais à la bibliothèque, répondit le jeune sorcier en redressant vivement la tête.

_ Ah! Les études..., dit-il sur une pointe de nostalgie. Vous avez raison de profiter de toutes ces... merveilles, ajouta-t-il en contemplant l'école. Je ne vais donc pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

_ A plus tard Nick.

_ A plus tard Harry.

Harry se rendait effectivement à la bibliothèque, certes, mais il s'agissait de celle de Rowena Serdaigle. Deux jours auparavant, il avait lu dans celle de Mme Pince un ouvrage sur les Animagi mais celui-ci n'avait été qu'une liste de biographies des rares sorciers catalogués en tant que tels. Or Harry souhaitait se renseigner sur les liens qui les unissaient, eux et leur animal. En outre, pourquoi son père était-il devenu un cerf ? L'avait-il choisi ou était-ce l'animal qui s'était imposé à lui ? Etait-ce génétique ? Harry serait-il un cerf s'il tentait l'expérience ? Il eut un sourire de victoire devant un livre de longueur égale à celle d'un bureau d'écolier. Perché sur une échelle, à six mètres de hauteur, il le retira avec difficulté de son étagère et eut le plus grand mal à redescendre. Une fois en bas et encore surpris de ne pas s'être fracassé au sol, il se mit en tailleur et commença sa lecture en espérant de tout coeur de ne pas voir apparaître devant lui une liste similaire à celle du livre de la première bibliothèque. Les Animagi conservaient un maximum de discrétion sur leur transformation. Harry n'avait vu aucun ouvrage concernant leurs techniques d'appropriation de l'animal, que ce soit à Poudlard ou au Chemin de Traverse. Le sujet s'avérait pourtant très intéressant et le monde de la magie ne semblait pas être sous l'emprise de censures quelconques quant aux sujets publiés. Il en avait conclu que la métamorphose dissimulait par conséquent quelques secrets jalousement gardés. Harry apprit que les animaux reflétaient le caractère et les qualités de l'humain. Il s'imposaient à leur esprit en pensant aussi aux fins pratiques de la métamorphose. _Aucun des maraudeurs n'aurait pu devenir un poisson, inadapté aux escapades nocturnes à_ _travers les bois alors..._ Dès le commencement, ils entraient en communion avec le sorcier. Celui-ci serait capable de recourir aux caractéristiques de l'animal vers la fin de l'entraînement. De plus, l'inconvénient majeur à être animagus revenait à la difficulté de maîtrise sur les instincts de l'animal. _C'est le prix à payer_. Harry lut alors l'histoire d'une jeune femme, capable de se transformer en Ouaska, une espèce cannibale mais faible. Elle avait été victime d'une séquestration au cours de laquelle son kidnappeur ne la nourrissait jamais. S'abandonnant aux instincts de l'animal, elle avait commencé à se dévorer elle-même avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, assommée par la douleur. Après une lecture attentive du premier quart du livre _ il ignorait le temps passé au coeur de la bibliothèque _ il fit un bilan adapté aux maraudeurs. Pettigrow dont le rat représentait la bassesse et la traîtrise _ Harry n'avait pas tenu compte du fait qu'il ne fallait pas fonder ses idées sur des préjugés moldus _ pouvait aisément se cacher, se dissimuler n'importe où. La fuite avait toujours été sa spécialité. Sirius était fidèle et exceptionnellement brillant, donc le chien qui lui était associé ne risquait pas d'être un caniche mais une espèce dotée d'une grande force. Quant à son père, eh bien... Il était le roi de la forêt. Harry éprouva un élan de fierté en pensant à lui. Puis il se demanda quel était l'animal qui lui correspondrait si jamais il devenait un jour un animagus, ce qui était hautement improbable, songea-t-il. Cependant, son estomac grouillait tellement à l'annonce du dîner prochain que tout ce qu'il put penser fut : "J'ai une faim de loup".

Une semaine était encore passée. Harry avait rendu visite à Mme Pomfresh et en avait profité pour lui demander des potions de sommeil sans rêves. Cependant, elle avait refusé en lui expliquant que les effets secondaires étaient particulièrement dangereux et qu'elle n'en donnait qu'en cas de situation extrêmement grave. Harry avait grogné en murmurant sur le trajet du retour que ce n'était pas elle qui devait subir ses cauchemars. A part ce léger accroc, le jeune sorcier était loin de s'ennuyer entre les elfes, de plus en plus bavards avec lui, les centaures, les sirènes, les fantômes... On aurait pu croire que le monde qu'il côtoyait lui suffirait pour seule compagnie. Pourtant aucune de ces créatures ne parviendrait à remplir le vide qu'éprouvait aujourd'hui le jeune homme. Car aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Il avait quinze ans. Et personne ne pourrait le lui souhaiter. Bien sûr, c'était mieux qu'être avec les Dursley, mais il ne recevrait aucune lettre, ni de Ron, ni d'Hermione. Harry se rendit dans son dortoir, le pas lent et l'air morose. La journée était ensoleillée, mais c'était à peine s'il en avait tenu compte. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, s'imaginant ce qu'ils auraient pu lui annoncer s'ils avaient été avec lui. Il se dirigea vers son lit, machinalement, quand il eut la surprise de découvrir un petit paquet de lettres déposé sur son lit. Aussitôt, son visage rayonna. Hedwige, qui s'était perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, vint à la rencontre de son maître et se posa sur son épaule en poussant un hululement de bonheur. Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction.

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui est venu déposer ceci, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, la chouette hulula de plus belle, surtout quand le jeune sorcier entreprit de lui caresser le plumage. De sa main libre, Harry saisit les enveloppes entre ses mains, d'où un petit mot tomba.

Harry,

je te transmets, par l'intermédiaire de Mme Pomfresh, des lettres de tes amis. Tu y trouveras aussi la nouvelle liste de fournitures scolaires ( à croire que le professeur Mac Gonagall aime te l'envoyer en ce jour si particulier en guise de cadeau...). Au passage, je te signale que la famille Weasley m'a presque harcelé pour qu'elles te parviennent. Ils tiennent vraiment beaucoup à toi, mais cela, je suppose que tu le sais déjà. Bon anniversaire Harry.

Albus Dumbledore.

P.S: Tu recevras tes cadeaux à la rentrée. J'espère que tu comprendras que ces mesures de sécurité sont primordiales.

Harry mit le mot de côté et ouvrit celle de Poudlard. Il se demanda alors d'où elle était réellement envoyée... Il prit connaissance des achats scolaires où il remarqua non sans quelque étonnement celui d'une robe grise pour un bal. Harry fit la moue. Le gris n'était définitivement pas sa couleur préférée. Et elle se rapprochait dangereusement de la couleur argentée des Serpentard... Quand il la rangea dans l'enveloppe, il s'aperçut qu'un autre parchemin qu'il n'avait pas vu y figurait.

Cher Mr Potter,

En cette nouvelle année qui débutera le Vendredi 1er Septembre, de nouvelles activités seront ouvertes à tous les élèves, de la première à la septième année. Parmi elles, une requiert un travail personnel imaginatif qui ne peut être effectué qu'à l'extérieur de l'école. Un journal de l'école sera en effet régulièrement tenu par une trentaine de personnes, toutes maisons confondues. Il aura pour objectif de présenter Poudlard sous tous ses angles, des activités extrascolaires aux cours obligatoires, en exposant des sondages sur des sujets d'actualité et interviews de tout le personnel élève enseignant. Il comportera de nombreuses rubriques _ humoristiques ou historiques _ et sera publié hebdomadairement. Si vous souhaitez participer à cette activité, rédigez un article et envoyez-le nous. Vous êtes libre d'en choisir le sujet. Faîtes preuve d'inventivité, d'originalité dans votre création. Ouvrez-vous sur le monde qui vous entoure. Un jugement sera alors apporté sur vos compétences et nous déciderons du poste convenu. Les résultats seront affichés à l'entrée de la grande salle le lendemain du banquet de début d'année. En vous souhaitant d'agréables vacances,

Minerva Mac Gonagall.

Actuelle Directrice de la maison de Gryffondor.

Actuelle Directrice adjointe de Poudlard.

Harry étudia la proposition. Elle semblait intéressante. Mais il avait déjà ses entraînements de Quidditch qui lui prenaient beaucoup de temps. Et cette activité ne le passionnait pas vraiment en réalité. Il déclina donc l'offre en se demandant si Ron et Hermione y participeraient. Avec du recul, il était convaincu que lui et la presse faisaient deux. Il était plus souvent une "victime" des journalistes que l'auteur d'une quelconque rumeur. A cette pensée, il pria pour que Colin Crivey et son frère Denis ne soient pas sélectionnés. Dans le cas contraire, l'année promettait d'être tout sauf une routine. Mais depuis sa fréquentation au collège, quelle année aurait pu être qualifiée de monotone ?

Il posa la lettre sur le côté pour saisir la prochaine enveloppe. Les fautes d'orthographe y régnaient en abondance. _Hagrid_, pensa de suite Harry avec un grand sourire.

Cher Harry,

je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire! Déjà quinze ans! Il me semble que c'était hier que j'amenais un tout petit garçon pas très sûr de lui au Chemin de Traverse pour la première fois... Les professeurs m'ont mis au courant pour ta présence à Poudlard. Je parie que tu t'y plais largement plus que chez tes moldus! Si seulement ma mission n'était pas aussi difficile, je t'aurais tenu compagnie avec plaisir. Olympe m'aide énormément. Elle a un grand talent de persuasion! Mai je ne t'en dis pas plus... J'espère que tu te sens mieux et que tu a repris du poil de la bête! Ne t'inquiète surtout pas sur ce qui se passe au-dehors, tu en perdrais la tête avec tous leurs commérages... A bientôt Harry et prends soin de toi!

Hagrid.

P.S: J'ai parlé avec Aragog l'année dernière. Elle ne vous fera plus de mal, toi et tes amis. Tu peux lui rendre visite si tu veux.

Harry se demanda s'il en avait réellement envie avant de se pencher sur la prochaine lettre. Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture appliquée et soignée d'Hermione, sa meilleure amie.

Cher Harry, 

le professeur Mac Gonagall m'a prévenue que je ne pourrai pas te joindre cet été. Aussi, lorsque les Weasley parents enfants confondus ont "harcelé" le professeur Dumbledore, Ron m'a tout de suite avertie pour que je puisse donner ma lettre avec les leurs. Quelle chance tu as d'avoir la bibliothèque à toi seul! Tes devoirs seront sûrement meilleurs que les miens... Sauf si tu suis l'exemple de Ron qui les fait au dernier instant! Par contre, les mesures radicales qui ont été prises à ton sujet m'inquiètent un peu, j'avoue. Tu-Sais-Qui doit avoir des plans... Mais je m'arrête là. Je ne veux pas te transmettre ma peur, tu n'en as pas besoin. Si tu ne sors pas de Poudlard, tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de nouvelles du monde des sorciers. Je t'informe donc : les rumeurs sur le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui prennent forme, d'autant plus que les élèves ont du parler... Seulement elles ne restent que des rumeurs car les élèves de Serpentera nient la vérité.

_Je le savais_, songea Harry. 

Tu-Sais-Qui peut donc agir sans gêne. Dumbledore ne tente pas d'annonce directe _ je pense qu'il tient à avoir le plus d'impact possible quand il le fera et avec Fudge qui contredit toutes ses paroles, il a plus de chances de se faire rire au nez qu'autre chose. Cette pensée me révolte. Dumbledore est tout de même le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes! Cependant, certains fuites _ qui laissent leur trace dans la gazette _ ont entendu des bribes de disputes entre les deux sorciers et cela ne fait que nourrir les rumeurs. Tu-Sais-Qui n'a apparemment commis aucun meurtre, ou alors Fudge a étouffé l'affaire. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Mais tu es mieux placé que moi pour voir si c'est bon ou mauvais signe... Ta cicatrice te fait mal ? J'enrage de ne rien savoir. En tout cas, j'espère que tu t'es bien remis des événements passés. Maintenant, tu vas sûrement bénéficier d'une sécurité à toute épreuve! Pourvu que tu aies des gardes du corps qui prennent nos bagages... Pire que Viktor! En parlant de Viktor, tu sais qu'à la fin de l'année dernière, il m'a parlée en tête-à-tête. En fait, il souhaitait connaître ma réponse au sujet de l'invitation. Cependant, je l'ai déclinée. Je n'en ai rien dit dans le train, tu as vu dans quel état était Ron avec ses "Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?"! Pathétique!... Bref, j'ai préféré refuser car, par les temps qui courent, fréquenter uniquement des gens qui viennent de Durmstrang n'est pas bien prudent... Même en trouvant Viktor très sympathique. Il m'a confiée en outre qu'il redoublait sa dernière année. Ses résultats scolaires ne suffisaient pas à obtenir son ASPIC malgré son score au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les professeurs ont étudié vos dossiers pour le passage en classe supérieure comme vous étiez dispensés d'examens... Voilà, je reste donc en Angleterre avec mes parents. Peut-être que j'irai chez Ron plus tard cet été, il me l'a proposée... Je ne te donne pas rendez-vous au Chemin de Traverse mais je te dis: A la rentrée! Elle me tarde... Mes amis me manquent. 

Passe un bon anniversaire Harry.

Amitiés,

Hermione.

P.S: J'ai relâché Rita Skeeter. Pas de scoop en vue!

Harry rit doucement. Hermione demeurait Hermione. Les événements, qui auraient du les éloigner pour une plus grande sécurité, les rapprochaient. Voldemort, vivant ou mort, n'altérait pas ses relations amicales. La jeune sorcière serait toujours aussi déterminée à se venger de la journaliste qui avait été indirectement responsable des beuglantes et lettres remplies de pus de Bubobulb reçues après un article honteux; elle resterait la travailleuse acharnée qu'elle était envers et contre tout et lui serait à jamais une oreille attentive quand les autres lui tourneraient le dos. Harry soupira. Hermione lui manquait terriblement. Il éloigna avec tristesse sa lettre pour saisir la prochaine enveloppe. Celle-ci était lourde. Quand il l'ouvrit, il aperçut plusieurs parchemins pliés soigneusement. Il prit la première, l'écriture lui était inconnue.

Très cher (et aimé, non adoré, non idolâtré... bref!) Harry,

cette année, nous avons absolument tenus à t'écrire malgré les grandes réticences des professeurs pour te remercier une nouvelle fois de ta générosité. Mille gallions! Nous n'en revenons toujours pas. Nous en avons profité pour améliorer nos inventions mais nous économisons le reste pour notre futur magasin. Tu nous permets de réaliser notre rêve le plus cher Harry! Merci encore! Quant à Ron... Quelques petits problèmes ont eu lieu.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

Nous avons, il y a bientôt deux semaines, demandé à notre très chère mère de nous amener au Chemin de Traverse avec Ron (ce n'était pas de la tarte avec les zigotos qui sont autour de chez nous pour notre protection et qui ne veulent pas vraiment qu'on sorte... mais il faut bien vivre!). Celui-ci était étonné et quelque peu méfiant. Il a tout de même accepté. Quand on lui a dit qu'on voulait lui acheter une robe, il a commencé à dire "c'est quoi l'embrouille ?", et il a fallu un moment pour qu'il se rende compte que nous étions sérieux. Il nous a alors bombardé de questions "Comment allez-vous payer ?", "maman est au courant ?", etc, etc. Il a quand même fini par accepter la robe et nous a remerciés. Ce qui ne lui a pas empêché de continuer à nous interroger sans cesse. Il a le don de l'exaspération, notre petit Ron.

Harry sourit. Il savait à quel point Ron pouvait se montrer entêté. C'était pourquoi leur séparation de quatrième année avait si longuement duré. Mais c'était sans compter le fait que Harry était aussi une vraie tête brûlée...

Malheureusement pour nous _ et pour toi _, il a fini par découvrir le sac. Nous pensons sérieusement que Malefoy a déteint sur lui. Il est devenu une vraie petite fouine! Il voulait absolument connaître l'origine de l'argent. Une véritable obsession. Lorsqu'il l'a vu, nous avons réussi à le faire taire avant qu'il ne le crie sur tous les toits. Heureusement! Là, _ et nous sommes vraiment, vraiment désolés _ nous avons dû lui avouer ton don. Il était stupéfait par ton geste Harry. Et comme il n'y a que deux jours qu'il en a découvert l'existence, attends-toi à ce qu'il t'en parle... si tu n'as pas déjà lu sa lettre.

Le jeune sorcier jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant à l'enveloppe.

Enfin, nous sommes impatients de te revoir et reprendre les entraînements de Quidditch. Les sorties à Pré-au-lard nous manquent aussi. Nous allons tenter de signer un contrat avec Zonko cette année. Croisons les doigts. Nous parlerons ensuite des mille gallions à notre mère. Ça va lui faire un choc! En te souhaitant un agréable anniversaire,

Fred et Georges.

P.S: Sympa les gorilles qui nous servent de gardes du corps! Quoi qu'ils nous servent aussi de testeurs pour nos nouveaux produits!... Merci!

Harry rit. Les jumeaux avaient l'art de tourner les inconvénients de leur protection rapprochée en avantages. Décidément, ils ne changeaient pas eux non plus. le jeune sorcier prit le prochain parchemin.

Cher Harry, 

le temps me manque cruellement. Je te laisse donc ce petit mot pour te souhaiter un heureux anniversaire. Prends bien soin de toi.

Arthur. 

Fais attention mon petit Harry , maintenant plus que jamais. Nous t'embrassons tous et bon anniversaire.

Molly.

Bon anniversaire Harry. Prends soin de toi.

Ginny.

Un petit mot pour un gros anniversaire. Veille sur toi et sois prudent surtout Harry.

Charlie.

Pas de promenades nocturnes. Pas de sorties interdites. Pas de risques inutiles. Reste enfermé dans ta chambre et ne respire plus. Voilà à peu près tout ce que voulait écrire ma très chère mère. Sauf peut-être pour la dernière recommandation. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus t'inquiéter. Je le dis donc à sa place. Bon anniversaire Harry et j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

Bill.

Je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire Harry. Peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de nous revoir cette année. Le ministère s'intéresse de près à Poudlard. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai la situation en mains. 

Percy.

Harry crut qu'il en avait fini des petits mots quand il aperçut une jolie écriture inconnue à la suite.

Bon anniversaire Harry! Tu dois sûrement te demander ce que mon message personnel vient faire au milieu de ceux de la famille Weasley. Bill m'a invitée à passer quelques semaines en leur compagnie. Nous avons fait connaissance quelques jours après la troisième tâche et nous nous entendons très bien. Tu as beaucoup de chance d'être apprécié de tous ici! Ce sont des gens charmants. Sans compter que je peux améliorer mon anglais! On ne se verra pas cette année (j'ai eu mon ASPIC!) mais j'espère garder contact avec toi. Tu es quelqu'un de très gentil.

Fleur.

Harry sourit. Ainsi il avait vu juste quand il se disait qu'elle regardait Bill avec beaucoup d'intérêt avant la troisième tâche... Ron devait être... Harry ne trouva pas de mot. Stupéfait ? Jaloux ? Heureux pour son frère ? Non vraiment, il ne savait pas... En observant la lettre dans son ensemble, Harry se sentit touché pas la marque d'attention que portait pour lui chaque membre de la famille. Cependant, il fut déranger par une sensation désagréable. Tous ne cessaient de répéter "prends soin de toi", "fais attention", ainsi que de nombreux autres conseils. Sa vie était-elle aussi menacée ? Ses amis semblaient être davantage conscients du danger que lui. En y réfléchissant, il vivait dans un cocon, loin du peuple depuis un mois. Eux fréquentaient des sorciers quotidiennement. Si les collègues de Mr Weasley lui tenaient des conversations tout aussi optimistes que celle qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore, ils devaient être très réceptifs à la peur et la crainte. Harry soupira et prit le dernier parchemin de la grosse enveloppe, celui de Ron, inévitablement.

Cher Harry,

Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire: Merci! Au début, j'ai songé à t'envoyer une beuglante qui t'aurait aidé à retrouver la raison... Mille gallions, Harry! C'est une sacrée somme! Mais Fred et Georges m'ont dit qu'ils avaient essayé de te les rendre et que tu étais une vraie tête brûlée! J'ai conscience que tu n'accepteras jamais que nous te rapportions l'argent et je crois avoir compris au fond de moi pourquoi tu l'as fait. Alors je te dis merci, en espérant un jour te rendre la pareille. Si ce n'est pas en espèces, et bien on se débrouillera, tu verras! La robe qu'ils _ et donc tu m'as offert est magnifique. Alors imagine ma déception quand j'ai vu qu'ils nous demandaient une robe grise. Grise! Tu te rends compte! Nous allons ressembler à de vulgaires Serpentard!

Harry sourit. Son ami avait eu les mêmes pensées que lui. 

Bref, il vaut mieux oublier. Papa m'a dit que tu étais à Poudlard juste après que Mac Gonagall nous envoie des ordres comme quoi il ne fallait pas te contacter. Il était blanc comme du linge le jour où il est venu te chercher. Quand il nous a expliqués (soit quelques heures après s'être enfin détendu!), je crois que nous avons pris le même teint que notre très cher père! Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs! (Et pourtant, cela faisait longtemps que tu étais à Poudlard, en sécurité...). En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas bien. Dis donc, deux mois au château... Que fais-tu là-bas? Je parie que tu profites du terrain de Quidditch! Entraîne-toi bien, j'ai hâte de voir Malefoy se prendre une raclée! Je ne le supporte plus. Quoi que tu le savais déjà cela... Il va falloir se méfier encore plus d'eux maintenant, ils pourraient servir d'espions. Pour ce qui sont des nouvelles de notre monde, je suis sûre qu'Hermione t'a déjà tout raconté (ou te racontera) en détails. Quant à moi, elle n'arrête pas de m'écrire pour me prévenir que j'ai des BUSES à préparer! Elle m'exaspère! Et Ginny devient identique, le même style! Acharnée au travail! Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'Hermione ne lui passe pas le virus de la SALE! A ce propos, elle ne m'en a pas reparlée dans ses lettres, peut-être que sa dernière rencontre avec eux les a refroidis, elle et son projet...

Harry se souvint. Les elfes avaient été choqués par le discours d'Hermione et les avaient forcés, lui et ses amis, à quitter rapidement les cuisines.

Ah, les filles et leurs obstinations! En parlant de filles, as-tu remarqué le message de la très belle Fleur ? Elle a tenu ABSOLUMENT à t'écrire... Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion ( je crois que je parle à moi-même, là), elle sort avec Bill. Bill! Tu te rends compte! Moi, je suis toujours aussi assommé par la nouvelle... Finis les beaux rêves, retour à la dure réalité. Alors je me contente d'être heureux pour eux, de jouer le bon petit frère sympathique... Enfin, je ne dois pas ruminer. C'est ton anniversaire après tout! Tu dois être heureux loin de tes moldus, dis-moi! Le château t'est-il assez grand ?... Veinard! Quoique je ne dois pas me plaindre... J'ai mes propres gardes du corps! C'est cela, la vie de star!... Cette année, les gardes du corps, l'année prochaine, le droit à la magie. Mmmh... De mieux en mieux... Tu pourras enfin jeter des sorts à ton cousin! Tu m'inviteras ?

Encore bon anniversaire et Rendez-vous à Poudlard!

Ron.

Harry se sentait bien. Ron restait le même ( bien qu'il ait une légère tendance à parler davantage des filles...) et avait l'air de prendre la vie du bon côté. Une dernière lettre restait à ouvrir. Le jeune sorcier ne douta pas une seconde. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de son parrain.

Cher Harry, 

Rémus et moi te souhaitons un agréable anniversaire. Cela nous rend triste que tu te retrouves seul au château même si j'ai la certitude que tu t'y plais davantage que chez ta famille d'accueil. De notre côté, nous avons fini de rassembler tous les Anciens. Ceux-ci voyagent à présent dans le monde entier à la recherche de puissants alliés. Quant à Rémus, il s'occupe d'organiser une prison gardée par des aurors sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Je l'aide autant que je peux tout en ne dévoilant pas mon identité. Je passe pour le chien de Rémus. Notre travail avance mais les barrières de sécurité sont loin d'être suffisantes. Je compte bien les renforcer et y enfermer tes véritables ennemis. Je te dis cela car ils ont l'air de t'avoir pris pour cible principale. Je t'avoue que je pensais que Voldemort s'occuperait à détruire de nombreuses familles au lieu de te tourner autour. Il s'avère être vraiment rancunier. J'ai vu en outre le ministre l'autre jour _ sous mon autre apparence, bien sûr _, il "discutait" avec Dumbledore. J'ai bien failli lui mordre la jambe. J'ai du mal à contenir ma rage... J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que tu t'es remis de l'année passée. Montre-toi prudent surtout,...

_Et voilà, c'est reparti..., _pensa Harry. 

... tu es jeune et tu n'as pas encore acquis la puissance et les connaissances d'un sorcier adulte. Tu représentes une proie facile ( je ne le dis pas pour te vexer, je sais de quoi tu es capable). Mais Voldemort te voit ainsi. Reste bien à Poudlard et surveille tes arrières à la rentrée. J'espère te revoir bientôt malgré le travail ( de Fudge...) dont nous sommes chargés.

Sniffle.

P.S: Nous avons réussi à faire passer Buck incognito dans un réserve d'animaux magiques au sud de la France. Le directeur du parc nous a informés qu'il s'y sentait très bien (la réserve est immense!).

Cher Harry, 

je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter après ce que vient d'écrire Sniffle si ce n'est ce conseil: exerce-toi à lancer plusieurs patronus sans éprouver une quelconque fatigue, ce sortilège nous sera très utile à l'avenir, j'en suis certain. Passe un bon anniversaire.

Rémus Lupin.


	3. Double identité

**CHAPITRE 3: Double identité.**

La savane. Une proie broutait à cinquante mètres de son repère. Il fléchit ses pattes, prêt à l'attaque, se positionna à même le sol et rampa, ondulant à travers les feuillages. Des petits rongeurs se précipitaient dans leurs terriers. Il accéléra, contournant troncs, branches et arbustes et réalisa un bond de plusieurs mètres avant de sortir ses griffes et...

Harry ouvrit les yeux. La respiration saccadée et le corps en sueur, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il éprouvait ces étranges sensations. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son anniversaire. Aucun professeur n'était revenu. Le front ruisselant et le pouls rapide, Harry s'allongea sur le matelas moelleux. Il saisit sa baguette, la tourna vers son visage et murmura: 

_ _Aquaris_.

Aussitôt, un long filet d'eau lui rafraîchit le visage, l'aidant à éclairer son esprit embrumé. Décidément, le sort qu'avait utilisé Fleur durant la première tâche alors que sa robe brûlait se révélait agréable. Il devrait attendre sa septième année avant de l'étudier en cours... Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Quel animal était-il ?, se demanda-t-il pour la centième fois. Il n'avait cessé de rechercher une créature qui comportait des griffes et un corps d'une souplesse incomparable, prédateur aux moeurs paradoxaux. Parfois, il sentait un incroyable besoin de solitude comme il était susceptible d'éprouver un sentiment de bien-être auprès de semblables. Qu'était-il donc ? Car il s'agissait bien de lui. L'animal symbolisait ses aptitudes comme son caractère. Mais aucune créature ne comportait l'ensemble de ces caractéristiques. Ses expériences le mettaient à torture. Au commencement, il avait souhaité tenter de devenir un animagus par curiosité, pour connaître son animal, rien de plus. Il ne serait jamais aller jusqu'au bout de la métamorphose. Normalement, un apprenti devait rapidement deviner en quoi il était susceptible de se transformer. Harry voulait simplement parvenir à cette étape. Etre un animagus non-officiel était sévèrement puni par la loi. Or il ignorait complètement le nom de son animal. En continuant ses séances, il deviendrait un animagus avant même d'avoir la plus petite idée en tête! Il était en effet impossible de connaître son évolution durant ses entraînements. Ceux-ci nécessitaient une entrée en transe qui interdisait au sorcier d'ouvrir les yeux et constater ses progrès de lui-même. C'était rageant. Il stoppa le jet d'eau et se rassit. Harry sentit alors d'insupportables courbatures dans tout le corps. A chaque fois qu'il sortait de son état second, il éprouvait des douleurs toujours plus intenses au fur et à mesure de son rapprochement. Ce n'était que la preuve que ses os et muscles avaient momentanément pris une autre forme, une position différente. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida de se lever.

_ Aïe!, grogna-t-il.

Le jeune sorcier se surprit à penser qu'il comprenait pourquoi il y avait si peu d'animagi dans le monde des sorciers. Lentement, il prit le chemin de la sortie pour se rendre à la grande salle du château, la démarche claudicante. Parvenu au rez-de-chaussée, il rencontra Mme Pomfresh, qui elle, semblait au meilleur de sa forme.

_ Bonjour Mme Pomfresh, lui dit-il en lui souriant malgré ses crampes au visage.

_ Bonjour Mr Potter, lui sourit-elle en retour.

Mais sa mine joyeuse s'effaça bien vite quand elle vit l'état du jeune sorcier. Celui-ci la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot.

_ Je me suis rafraîchi. Je viens de m'entraîner. La chaleur est étouffante.

L'infirmière pensa de suite qu'il revenait du terrain de Quidditch.

_ Faîtes attention à ne pas prendre une insolation.

Elle lui sourit puis repartit rapidement, un paquet entre les mains. Mais alors qu'elle allait disparaître de son champ de vision, il la rappela:

_ Oui ?, le questionna-t-elle.

_ Je voulais vous remercier. Pour les lettres, expliqua-t-il.

_ Oh, ce n'était rien.

Et elle quitta le couloir.

Le polynectar s'était révélé bien utile. Si, au départ, Harry avait hésité d'en boire (Rogue aurait pu vouloir le tuer, vu la haine qu'il lui dévouait... Et puis, cette potion n'avait pas le meilleur des goûts...), il avait ensuite apprécié sa nouvelle identité. Non pas que son physique était ravageur, loin de là, mais il passait incognito au milieu de la foule. Il n'avait plus à se méfier de sa célébrité. Il s'était donc acheté ses nouvelles fournitures il y avait quelques temps déjà sans se soucier des gens et aujourd'hui, il appréciait simplement sa petite liberté. Ses promenades à travers les ruelles toutes aussi originales les unes que les autres lui remémoraient ses vacances avant la troisième année. Celles-ci lui resteraient inoubliables. Après s'être rendu chez Mme Guipure, le jeune sorcier décida d'aller chez Mr Ollivander. Sa visite dans le magasin des prêt-à-porter pour sorciers s'était avérée assez étrange. En contemplant les différents modèles de robes grises exposées, la marchande lui avait demandé si son achat était pour Poudlard. Harry avait acquiescé et aussitôt elle l'avait éloigné du rayonnage en lui certifiant qu'elles ne correspondaient pas à ce que Poudlard attendait de lui. Encore surpris, elle lui avait tendu une robe d'un vieux gris rappelant un haillon et lui avait affirmé qu'il s'agissait de cela. Harry avait voulu protesté mais la sorcière l'avait coupé en lui disant que tous ses camarades seraient vêtus ainsi. Quand il en eut demandé la raison, elle était restée sourde. Il l'avait donc payé, demeurant étonné. 

Une sonnette retentit. Le jeune sorcier était à présent chez le marchand de baguettes. La porte se referma, les conversations actives des passants s'évanouirent. L'ambiance austère de la salle ramena aussitôt Harry à sa première visite.

_ Bonjour, fit Mr Ollivander d'une voix douce.

_ Bonjour Mr Ollivander.

_ Quel est le but de votre visite ?

Le vendeur contourna son comptoir d'où il examinait avec soin l'une de ses baguettes et se mit face à Harry.

_ Je viens apporter la baguette d'un ami, répondit Harry. Elle est dans un piètre état et il me faudrait aussi un nécessaire à baguettes.

Sur ce, il donna sa baguette à Mr Ollivander qu'il observa attentivement.

_ Vous connaissez le jeune Harry Potter ?

Cette question suffit à abattre les barrières du doute chez Harry. Il avait su qu'il reconnaîtrait sa baguette et donc découvrirait son identité s'il n'avait pas précisé qu'elle était celle d'un... ami. Harry hocha la tête. Mr Ollivander continua son examen. Il marmonna:

_ Quel état...

Il la remua et quelques étincelles orangées en sortirent.

_ Bon sang, quel sortilège a-t-elle enduré pour se retrouver comme ça ?!, grogna-t-il.

Harry, bien qu'il se sentait un peu coupable de son état, ne douta pas un instant de la réponse.

_ Le Priori Incantatum, souffla-t-il.

Mr Ollivander tourna brusquement la tête pour le fixer de ses yeux pâles. 

_ Le Priori Incantatum ?, répéta-t-il, incrédule.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry hocha la tête. Mr Ollivander baissa la tête vers la baguette et la regarda comme s'il s'agissait de la plus grande merveille au monde.

_ Incroyable, murmura-t-il.

Il posa la baguette sur le comptoir avec une douceur extrême et partit dans l'arrière boutique. Harry s'installa et attendit. Il observa sa baguette en se remémorant tout ce qu'il avait pu produire grâce à elle: ses étincelles, son premier "Wingardium Leviosa", ses duels, son patronus, ses sortilèges d'attraction, ses maléfices d'entrave, ses "Expelliarmus"... Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la boutique. Mr Ollivander était parti il y avait plus de dix minutes. Que faisait-il ? Harry s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand il revint, les bras chargés d'une monticule de petits pots. Il les déposa sur le comptoir et ouvrit le premier. De la poudre bleue y était entreposée. Ils restèrent silencieux. Le vendeur en prit une pincée qu'il jeta sur la baguette. Il souffla et la poudre s'écarta. Il recommença avec chaque pot et à chaque fois, la poudre était d'une couleur différente. Tout en répétant l'expérience, Mr Ollivander entreprit une explication:

_ Chaque poudre est un mélange d'éléments magiques qui visent à redonner à la baguette son identité propre.

_ Son identité propre ?

Mr Ollivander acquiesça.

_ Celle de son maître. Le Priori Incantatum joint inévitablement les substances magiques contenues dans chacune des deux baguettes. Et elles s'en trouvent affectées. Elles comportent alors des éléments provenant des deux sources. Il faut ensuite leur rendre leur identité et donc leurs propres caractéristiques en les faisant réagir au contact de ces différentes poudres.

_ Et comment réagissent-elles ?

Mais il n'eut besoin d'aucune réponse. La poudre d'un rouge flamboyant que Mr Ollivander venait de jeter sembla aspirée par les rainures du bois pour être ensuite expulsée brutalement par le bout. Cependant le commerçant se s'interrompit pas. Harry comprit qu'il n'arrêterait que lorsque toutes les poudres auraient été versées. A la dernière _ elle était de couleur or, un or éclatant _, le même phénomène se produisit. Et comme si elle avait compris qu'il ne lui manquait plus rien, elle se mit à émettre une lueur rouge puis dorée avant de "s'éteindre".

Tous deux restèrent silencieux devant le "petit" spectacle. Puis, sans cesser de fixer la baguette, Mr Ollivander murmura:

_ Jamais je n'aurai pensé me servir un jour de ces poudres.

Harry l'observa attentivement. On aurait dit que cet homme venait de vivre un de ces moments d'intense émotion dans sa vie de miséricordieux.

_ Ce jeune homme est un prodige pour avoir survécu à une nouvelle rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Il a eu beaucoup de chance, dit simplement Harry qui se refusait à se croire aussi exceptionnel que ces gens l'imaginaient.

Mr Ollivander tourna vivement la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard dur et sévère. C'est à ce moment-là que Harry réalisa qu'il valait mieux l'idolâtrer que de lui donner de plates excuses, du moins dans ce monde.

_ La chance ne l'aurait pas sauvé à elle seule, jeune homme. Soyez-en certain.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Mr Ollivander retourna alors derrière le comptoir et sortit plusieurs modèles de nécessaire à baguette.

_ Lequel voulez-vous ?

  
  


  
  


Harry passa encore une semaine sans nouvelle de personne. Il s'était résigné à ce que les professeurs ne rentrent pas pendant les vacances. Peut-être, après tout, étaient-ils avec leurs familles. Personnellement, Harry avait du mal à voir Rogue passer du temps auprès d'enfants, même liés par le sang...

Sa métamorphose en animagus avançait. Les courbatures se faisaient plus sévères. Et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de son animal, ce qui le plaçait au comble de l'exaspération. Il avait cherché parmi les animaux mythologiques, magiques... mais rien, absolument rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'il ressentait. Côté sortilèges, il était ravi de ses performances. Il approchait des maléfices appris en fin du deuxième trimestre de Septième année et n'en revenait toujours pas. Ce qui était le plus surprenant était le fait qu'il lui semblait avoir de plus en plus de facilité au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Harry ne pouvait se sentir plus soulagé. Face à Voldemort, il avait maintenant des sortilèges plus efficaces qu' "Expelliarmus". 

Le jeune sorcier avait ouvert de grand yeux devant plusieurs charmes originaux. En effet, certains d'entre eux comportaient quelque "beauté visuelle": pour celui du brouillard, par exemple, (_turbidus_), le sorcier devait élever sa baguette au dessus de lui et tracer des cercles qui l'entouraient. Une fumée mauve, parsemée d'étoiles bleues nuit, l'enveloppait doucement avant de se disperser tout autour de lui. Elle permettait une possible évasion: elle piquait les yeux des adversaires et restait inoffensive au sorcier et ses amis. Un autre créait une diversion en donnant quelques détonations dignes des pétards du docteur Flibuste entre les jambes des adversaires: celles-ci ressemblaient à un mini feu d'artifice tout en couleurs. Mais ces deux charmes étaient sans comparaison devant une multiplication de sorts d'éblouissement apprise en dernière année: une lumière d'une intensité incroyable prenait naissance au niveau de l'estomac de Harry qui, après que celui-ci ait positionné sa baguette verticalement au-dessus de sa tête, les bras tendus, traversait son corps à la vitesse de son Eclair de Feu avant d'atteindre le bout de la baguette et d'exploser en une multitude de boules lumineuses, rendant le spectacle aveuglant. Elles flottaient alors dans les airs, dans une circonférence de plus de six mètres autour de Harry. L'ennemi ne voyait plus rien et était incapable de le viser. Ce sortilège rappelait étrangement celui d'éclair (_exclarere_): des milliers de gouttelettes d'or prenaient naissance au bas de sa robe et de ses jambes, remontaient lentement sur le jeune apprenti et ressortaient par la baguette en un unique éclair. Très spectaculaire, le maléfice ne lançait cependant à l'ennemi qu'une décharge d'une centaine de volts le temps de quelques secondes. L'adversaire se remettait rapidement de l'attaque. 

Le jeune sorcier s'entraînait n'importe où: au dortoir, dans la salle de duel, dans les parcs, à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque de Rowena Serdaigle. Il se sentait plus confiant devant ses progrès fulgurants et gérait mieux ses peurs de ne pas pouvoir se défendre. Cependant, il eut une révélation qui l'anéantit presque: _Neutermagia_. Un sort d'envergure variable. En puissance, il pouvait être classé dans la même catégorie que Rictusempra comme il pouvait être égal à l'Avada Kedavra. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un sort offensif, du moins il ne créait aucune douleur chez l'adversaire. Son objectif était de le neutraliser complètement: après réception du sort, il était incapable de produire de la magie. Harry le craignait énormément. En effet, pour qu'il fonctionne, il devait être de puissance supérieure au niveau d'énergie de son ennemi. Autant dire qu'il était quasiment impossible qu'il soit efficace sur Voldemort, mais celui-ci n'aurait aucun mal avec Harry. Le seul conseil donné lors d'un duel à mort était la fuite. Et Harry doutait en ses rapides réflexes pour éviter les attaques suivantes. Il n'aurait pas toujours de pierre tombale près de lui pour servir de bouclier aux Doloris ou pire, l'Avada Kedavra. Sans compter le nombre indiscutable de mangemorts prêts à le tenir prisonnier pour rendre la tâche à Voldemort plus facile. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour s'y préparer était du Quidditch, aussi incroyable que cela paraisse. Harry semblait quelque peu désarçonné: il n'acceptait pas qu'on puisse ne rien faire. Il décida donc de se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard pour poster des lettres à ses amis et de profiter des quelques gorgées restantes du Polynectar pour une dernière promenade au Chemin de Traverse. Il gèrerait mieux ses peurs sur _Neutermagia _plus tard...

Harry sortit de chez Florian Fortarôme, après avoir mangé une glace en compagnie du marchand qu'il connaissait bien (bien que lui ne le reconnut pas), pour se rendre ensuite à sa boutique préférée: le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Il était déjà revenu lors de ses deux premières escapades au Chemin de Traverse et savait qu'il n'y avait pas de nouveau balai exposé cette année. Il avouait en éprouver une pleine satisfaction. Bien sûr, il adorait regarder les derniers modèles en se demandant quelles options avaient été ajoutées mais il savait qu'il devait économiser son argent pour ses études. Qu'aucun balai ne soit meilleur que l'Eclair de Feu était donc rassurant. Il était plus facile de résister à la tentation de dépenser ses gallions dans sa passion lorsqu'on possédait déjà le meilleur des ventes. 

Dans l'allée, il lui semblait que les gens devenaient peu à peu méfiants, sortaient moins, ne restaient pas à parler inutilement aux coins des ruelles, étaient moins extravertis et conviviaux. Peut-être, finalement, le retour de Voldemort allait s'imposer à leur esprit. Le changement dans leur attitude était tel que Harry osait à peine imaginer comment ils se comportaient lorsque Lord Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance. Après tout, ce n'était pour l'instant qu'une rumeur, rien de plus... Il mit de côté ses sombres pensées pour s'intéresser davantage à une manoeuvre redoutable réalisé par l'attrapeur italien photographié dans _Les plus belles attaques des équipes méditerranéennes_, un des livres publiés récemment. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi et les clients ne cessaient de faire retentir la sonnette d'entrée. Le magasin était plutôt bruyant _ car très populaire _, et Harry percevait de temps en temps des murmures d'admiration devant les balais exposés. Il allait tourner la page lorsqu'il entendit une voix traînante de derrière les étagères.

_ ... refusé! Et pourtant, je suis sûr qu'il le hait autant que moi. Qu'importe, je trouverai un moyen de détruire le sien.

A sa plus grande horreur, il réalisa que Malefoy et ses deux acolytes étaient là, en pleine discussion. Discussion était un grand mot quand on savait que Crabbe et Goyle étaient à peine capables d'articuler deux mots à la suite. Malefoy animait à lui seul la conversation. Harry songea à partir discrètement du magasin pour éviter ses propos d'une bassesse monotone quand il se souvint que son apparence était inconnue de son ennemi. Il resta donc et contourna lentement les étagères, se rapprochant dangereusement d'eux, toujours le nez dans le livre.

_ Par contre, il va écrire au Directeur pour que je sois le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, dit-il en se dressant orgueilleusement. Et Dumbledore a intérêt à ce que je le sois. Ce n'est pas ce vieux fou qui m'en empêchera.

Harry sentit la colère bouillir en lui mais s'efforça à rester calme. Il était maintenant à côté d'eux et feignait une totale concentration à sa lecture.

_ Il va falloir remplacer Flint. Je me demande qui prendra sa place. Peut-être un des nouveaux, un de Durmstrang. J'aimerais qu'ils reconstruisent totalement les équipes. Avec un peu de chance, Potter serait exclu par un autre!

Harry soupira. Ce garçon avait vraiment une vie ennuyante pour passer son temps à penser à lui et l'insulter. Il ressentit presque de la pitié envers Malefoy.

_ Ca serait bien qu'ils lui fassent cette petite plaisanterie avant son départ.

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent. Harry fronça les sourcils. De quel départ parlaient-ils ?

_ Moi, bien sûr, mon père ferait en sorte que je reste. Ou alors, ils feront davantage d'équipes...

Soudain, il s'interrompit. Harry était trop prêt à son goût.

_ Hey!

Harry se retourna et comprit son erreur.

_ Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas de Poudlard, toi.

_ Non.

_ Tu viens d'où ?

_ De Durmstrang.

Malefoy plissa les yeux et observa attentivement Harry. Ce dernier priait pour être un assez bon menteur.

_ Tu passes tes vacances ici ?

_ Oui.

Le jeune sorcier, quitte à mentir, se décida à jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Après tout, il était repéré maintenant...

_ Malgré les rumeurs...

Malefoy le testait. Harry n'eut pas besoin d'explications: il savait à quoi s'en tenir avec lui.

_ Surtout grâce aux rumeurs.

Et il fixa Malefoy avec intensité en souriant de manière machiavélique. L'expression du visage de Drago Malefoy devint méfiante puis un sourire mauvais se dessina à son tour sur son visage._ Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? Je fais ami-ami avec Malefoy..._

_ Et tu comptes rester ?

_ Je vais rentrer en cinquième année à Poudlard en Septembre, répondit tranquillement Harry.

Malefoy ne risquerait cependant pas l'apercevoir à l'école, songea Harry. Le garçon blond continuait de l'étudier et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'ouvrage que tenait le jeune sorcier. Il lui tendit la main.

_ Je suis Drago Malefoy, dit-il d'un ton arrogant en accentuant sur son nom.

Harry se retint de rire. Son orgueil le rendait follement ridicule. Et la scène avait une impression de déjà-vu. Il repoussa la révulsion qu'il ressentait à son égard et lui serra la main fortement.

_ Je suis... Fotts, Victor Fotts, dit-il précipitamment après s'être souvenu de quelques noms des joueurs cités dans l'ouvrage en mains. Puis il ajouta:

_ Malefoy... Une grande famille.

La flatterie. Harry était certain que Malefoy entrerait dans son jeu. Et il avait raison. Un sourire éclaira le visage pâle du garçon. Sans quitter des yeux Harry, ce dernier précisa de signes de tête:

_ Lui, c'est Vincent Crabbe et l'autre Gregory Goyle.

Les garçons se saluèrent brièvement. Harry posa son livre sur une étagère.

_ Tu joues au Quidditch ?, demanda le blondinet.

_ Oui.

_ A quel poste?

_ Attrapeur.

Mais là non plus, il ne risquerait pas de le voir... 

_ Oh, c'est dommage, dit Malefoy qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. L'attrapeur de l'équipe, c'est moi. Mais tu pourras toujours tenter un autre poste ou... tu deviendras suppléant.

_ Cela dépendra de ma maison.

_ Oui, j'allais oublier. Je suis à Serpentard, la meilleure des quatre.

_ Vraiment ? Y a-t-il des postes libres d'attrapeurs dans les autres maisons ?

Malefoy eut l'air mauvais.

_ A Serdaigle, le poste est pris par une fille, dit-il d'un air dégoûté.

Il était bien connu que les Serpentard estimaient que le Quidditch devait être uniquement réservé aux garçons.

_ A Poufsouffle, la place est libre. L'attrapeur a été tué lors du Tournoi l'an passé.

Malefoy attendit la réaction de Harry avant de poursuivre mais il resta impassible.

_ Quant à Gryffondor, c'est Potter qui détient le rôle.

Il venait de cracher son nom comme une insulte.

_ Il est bon?, demanda Harry le plus innocemment du monde. 

Si Malefoy se disait inférieur, il graverait cet instant à tout jamais dans sa mémoire.

_ Je n'ai pas gagné une seule fois contre lui, maugréa le garçon.

Harry photographia ce moment intérieurement. Il se promit d'en faire part à Ron et Hermione.

_ J'espère jouer contre lui alors.

_ Pas si tu es à Serpentard, siffla Malefoy.

_ Si, si je suis à Poufsouffle, dit calmement Harry.

_ Les Poufsouffle ne valent rien, répondit Malefoy du tac au tac.

_ Et alors? Je peux me faire passer pour un Poufsouffle et je jouerai.

_ C'est le choixpeau qui décide, pas toi.

_ Le choixpeau donne la maison de ton choix, pas celles de tes aptitudes, si tu désapprouves.

_ Comment sait-tu cela ? Je l'ignorais moi-même, souffla Drago Malefoy avec méfiance.

Harry, conscient de son "léger dérapage", poursuivit:

_ Viktor Krum nous l'a dit.

_ Il sait cela, lui?

_ C'est... une de ses amies de Poudlard qui le lui a expliqué, hésita le jeune sorcier.

_ Sûrement cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger. Il était tout le temps après elle. 

Harry, les mains dans ses poches, serra les poings. Le blondinet continua:

_ Elle a du prier pour aller à Gryffondor. Cette maison est réputée pour être la meilleure parce qu'un vieux fou y a fait ses études, cracha-t-il. Granger aurait du aller à Serdaigle. Toujours le nez fourré dans les bouquins, celle-là. Pathétique.

Harry serra plus fortement. Malefoy reprit:

_ Tu as... déjà joué contre Krum?

Harry, pris au dépourvu, mit son cerveau en mode accéléré avant de répondre.

_ Le poste d'une des équipes n'a été vacant que l'année dernière. Je joue depuis un an. Et Viktor Krum n'était pas à Durmstrang l'année dernière.

Harry souffla intérieurement. Il avait trouvé une réponse plausible sans impliquer qui que ce soit. S'il avait répondu oui, Malefoy lui aurait demandé un rapport détaillé de ses confrontations lors des matches avec Krum, chose impossible sans instaurer le doute sur sa véritable identité.

_ Ooh, murmura Malefoy.

Il regarda alors sa montre. Harry sourit intérieurement. Typique. Ses actions étaient décidément très prévisibles. Il agissait en montrant son indifférence envers le jeune sorcier pour appuyer sa supériorité. Qui disait que seuls les gens loyaux étaient facilement manipulables? Sans lui porter un regard, Malefoy lui demanda:

_ Tu dois rentrer chez toi à quelle heure?

_ N'importe quand. Je décide, dit Harry d'un ton ferme.

Le jeune sorcier l'intéressait donc. Il allait en profiter... Malefoy, quant à lui, sembla apprécier sa froideur.

_ Et tu te promènes... sans argent ?

_ J'en ai.

Sur ce, il sortit une bourse de sa poche qu'il montra à Malefoy sans le lâcher du regard et la rangea juste après. L'argent, la puissance... Est-ce que ces gens ne s'intéressaient donc à rien d'autre? Malefoy sourit. Harry lui devenait de plus en plus "sympathique".

_ Quel est ton nom déjà ?

Harry réfléchit en vitesse sur ce qu'il avait auparavant choisi.

_ Victor Fotts.

_ Eh bien... Victor, voudrais-tu te joindre à nous ? Nous allons au Chaudron Baveur.

Harry prit soin d'étudier la proposition en les toisant longuement. Il voulait leur donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement manipulable pour être assez intéressant à fréquenter tout en donnant l'assurance à Malefoy qu'il maîtrisait toute la conversation. Ce qui était hors de question. Le jeune sorcier acquiesça rapidement et ils dirigèrent au-dehors. Harry regarda l'heure sur l'un des cadrans exposés chez Tirius Tictac, l'horloger. Le Polynectar serait actif encore assez longtemps. Tout en longeant l'allée, Crabbe sembla vouloir lui parler.

_ Alors euh... Tes parents font quoi ?

Harry pensa à répondre qu'ils étaient morts quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

_ Mon père est directeur du service de régulation de la magie noire.

Harry fixa son regard droit devant pour se montrer important mais il devina leurs regards ébahis. Mr Weasley l'avait renseigné au cours d'un dîner l'an passé sur les différents services du ministère. Il avait souligné en outre la mauvaise réputation du service de régulation de magie noire, qui, selon lui, était dirigé par des mauvais sorciers.

_ Alors... C'est lui qui contrôle quels objets empreints de magie noire ont le droit de circuler, lança Malefoy.

_ Oui.

Puis Harry se tourna brusquement pour faire face à Malefoy qui dut s'arrêter en catastrophe. Le jeune sorcier commençait à aimer son jeu. Il était dans un théâtre et s'identifiait au protagoniste de la pièce.

_ Mais ton père doit savoir.

Et il repartit, sous l'oeil incrédule du garçon blond. Ce dernier reprit sa marche et tenta de rattraper "son nouvel ami".

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ne sois pas ridicule, Drago.

Harry s'efforça à prononcer son prénom sans dégoût. Il faisait à nouveau face aux trois Serpentard. A présent, c'était lui qui contrôlait la conversation tout en laissant aux autres la "liberté" de poser leurs questions. Le jeune sorcier se pencha lentement vers Malefoy et murmura:

_ Mon père interdit à des gens de posséder des objets maléfiques et... permet à d'autres d'en avoir à leur disposition. Entre autres... vos pères.

Il marqua une pause pour que ses paroles aient leur petit effet. Il savait que le père de Malefoy ne disait pratiquement rien à son fils au sujet de ses activités: il en avait pris conscience en deuxième année alors qu'il discutait avec le garçon blond au sujet de l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Il profiterait donc de son manque d'information. Au passage, il en avait conclu qu'il en était de même pour Crabbe et Goyle.

_ Bien sûr, ils rejoignent le camp de ses nombreux clients: Nott, Avery, Macnair, et j'en passe.

Leurs visages s'éclairèrent. Harry avait réussi à faire croire que le lien qui unissait "leurs pères" n'était autre que la marque des Ténèbres. Il continua, toujours en chuchotant.

_ Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi il est indispensable que mon père et moi nous installions en Angleterre, là où tous... nos clients sont. Il serait dommage de laisser une occasion pareille passer. Je suis convaincu que les affaires seront excellentes cette année.

La balle était lancée. Harry priait maintenant pour qu'un retour d'informations ait lieu. Il en avait assez dévoilé. Son stratagème devait fonctionner. Malefoy le tira soudainement par la manche vers une ruelle sombre: l'allée des embrumes. Une vague de panique submergea Harry mais il tenta de ne rien en laisser paraître. Ils se mirent dans un coin et Malefoy prit la parole.

_ Ton père semble tout te dire, les nôtres non. Je ne savais même pas que le mien connaissait un Fotts! Pourquoi?

Harry éclata de rire, un rire mauvais. S'il avait tourné un film, il aurait obtenu l'oscar du meilleur acteur. En même temps, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point son attitude le répugnait. Il lui tardait sincèrement de retrouver sa véritable nature de Gryffondor. Malefoy sembla désarçonné.

_ Peut-être que la confiance manque, dit-il enfin froidement.

Il marqua une pause.

_ Que veux-tu devenir Drago?

_ Tu le sais très bien, répondit-il en serrant les dents. Je veux suivre les traces de mon père et honorer mon nom auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout comme lui!

Le garçon blond était visiblement énervé que Harry le sous-estime. Pour ce dernier, la révélation fut digne d'un électrochoc. Il s'était douté des objectifs que Malefoy s'était fixé mais entendre la vérité de sa propre bouche était une toute autre affaire. Cherchait-il à l'impressionner? Le souhaitait-il vraiment ou s'était-il emporté dans sa colère? Avait-il menti pour faire le "poids" face à un adolescent dont le père confiait tout sur les activités des mangemorts? Ou le pensait-il vraiment? Harry ne sut quoi penser. Il tenta de se ressaisir pour ne pas perdre le fil de son raisonnement.

_ Et après?

_ Quoi après ?!, explosa le blondinet.

_ Tu vas le servir quand notre maître?

Harry dut s'efforcer mentalement à ne pas vomir en prononçant sa dernière phrase.

_ Quand j'aurai acquis toute ma puissance évidemment! Une fois mon ASPIC obtenu, j'aurai un poste au ministère grâce à mon père, je rentrerai dans ses rangs et je serai l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs!

Harry se demanda si Malefoy n'allait pas se jeter sur lui. Le Serpentard voulait démontrer qu'on ne doute pas des paroles d'un Malefoy! Il était emporté par sa colère et le jeune sorcier hésitait à savoir si c'était un bon ou mauvais signe. Malefoy continuait de parler le plus fort possible sans être entendu des rares passants qui marchaient derrière eux.

_ Et j'ai déjà commencé!

Harry retint son souffle. Malefoy allait de nouveau se trahir.

_ Moi, Crabbe et Goyle serviront d'espions, parfaitement, d'espions! On ne fait peut-être pas parti du plan de Tu-Sais-Qui qui vise Potter le jour de la rentrée mais on l'aidera contre les autres Sang-de-Bourbe et amoureux des Moldus qui polluent Poudlard!

Harry eut la respiration bloquée.

_ Que peux-tu dire, toi ? Pas autant, j'en suis sûr!

Le silence de Harry suffit à donner un air victorieux au blondinet.

_ Tu vois que mon père me fait confiance! Il m'a tout dit! Potter ne passera pas l'année! Pas même le premier mois! Et toi, que t'as dit ton père ?, le défia-t-il à nouveau.

Harry tenta de répondre, mais sa voix resta enrayée.

_ Rien de tout cela..., souffla-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Heureusement, sa réponse ne fut rien d'autre qu'un synonyme de défaite pour Malefoy et il ne s'aperçut pas du teint pâle que prenait le visage du jeune homme. Malefoy le regardait maintenant de manière hautaine. Il avait pris le dessus, il en était convaincu. Il se pencha vers Harry pour lui murmurer froidement:

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres mettra fin au règne du petit Potter, sois sans crainte. Les prisonniers d'Azkaban se forment, reprennent des forces, et deviennent de redoutables mangemorts. Les Détraqueurs se préparent au festin... Personnellement, je préfèrerais que Potter soit embrassé par l'un d'eux plutôt que d'être tué par notre Seigneur, enfin...

Il fit dos à Harry pour poursuivre son discours d'un pas conquérant, les yeux de Crabbe et Goyle suivant le moindre de ses gestes, en adorateurs ou presque. Il découvrait une cruauté sans précédent, une personnalité inquiétante...

_ Ce vieux fou ne pourra rien faire pour son petit chouchou, même accompagné de partisans. Et puis, plus tard, les protections de Poudlard s'abattront comme des allumettes. Je suis certain que notre Seigneur trouvera un moyen de les comb...

Au moment où il se retourna, Malefoy cessa de parler pour faire face, lui et ses deux acolytes, à un espace vide.

  
  


  
  


Le corps plié en deux, Harry tentait de dissiper la sensation de nausée qui l'envahissait. Il inspira longuement l'air frais du parc de Poudlard et se détendit les muscles. Pour la première fois, Harry était passé à l'offensive. Il n'avait pas attendu que les événements se produisent, il était allé puiser des informations à la source. Et maintenant, il ignorait s'il en était heureux. La voix menaçante de Malefoy résonnait encore dans sa tête. _Potter ne passera pas l'année! _Son regard glacial présageait le pire. Le blondinet avait cru que Harry avait pris peur de lui mais la vérité était qu'il ne voulait plus revivre des événements aussi tragiques que ceux de Juin dernier. Plus jamais. Pourtant , l'assurance de ses propos n'en indiquait que la fatalité. Voldemort l'avait choisi. Il n'allait plus vivre un jour sans qu'il ne s'acharne sur lui. Pourquoi ? _Nous l'ignorons_, avait avoué Mac Gonagall. Il était sa cible, un point final. Et tant qu'il vivrait, il devrait s'attendre à être attaqué. A tout instant. Il ne pourrait plus parler des horribles cours de Potions avec ses amis sans redouter qu'une baguette ne soit pointée sur sa nuque. Il ne pourrait plus vivre dans l'insouciance d'un adolescent de quinze ans. Il ne pourrait plus sourire sincèrement sans appréhender les prochaines heures. Mais vivre dans la peur n'était que mort de l'esprit. En se refusant le plaisir de rire pour mieux être sur ses gardes, il devenait un adulte trop précocement. En s'interdisant de goûter à tous les plaisirs qui s'offraient à lui pour la garantie d'une vie plus longue, il devenait un vieillard trop prématurément. Et Harry ne pouvait vivre selon ce mode d'existence. Il n'était pas une personne qui pouvait changer sa façon de se comporter parce qu'un "homme" l'obligeait à se cacher. Harry était impuissant. Voldemort était le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Alors allait-il cesser de vivre tel un adolescent normal pour assurer son avenir? Harry en était incapable. S'il pouvait apprendre à maîtriser des sortilèges où les Septième année avaient des difficultés, s'il parvenait à vaincre un basilic, s'il pouvait se jeter sur un homme armé présumé coupable de la mort de ses parents alors que lui-même était dépourvu de baguette magique, Harry était incapable de changer. Changer de nature reviendrait à se trahir lui-même. Et il ne le ferait pas, même si cela en devenait un ultimatum.

Il ne savait combien de temps il avait couru, profitant du bref instant où les trois Serpentard regardaient ailleurs. Il avait voulu expulser cet excès de haine, de révolte et de peine dans sa course effrénée, sans jamais y parvenir réellement. Aucun effort physique n'avait semblé suffisant à la tâche. Il avait continué de courir dans le passage secret, le dos voûté, les poumons brûlants et la gorge blanche, avec pour toute pensée, oublier. Oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre, oublier Voldemort, oublier qui il était, oublier à quelle destinée les gens l'associaient. Ce n'était qu'à Poudlard qu'il avait du se rappeler pourquoi il voulait oublier, lorsqu'il n'eut plus aucun but après un dernier sprint vers l'espoir.

  
  


Harry finit sa lettre. Il avait écrit à Dumbledore et lui avait tout avoué: son mensonge sur le fait qu'il était élève à Durmstrang, ses "nouveaux amis", la révélation... Tout. Faute de ne plus avoir de Polynectar, il enverrait l'enveloppe par l'intermédiaire de Mme Pomfresh. Cette initiative l'avait rassuré. Il ignorait le plan établi par Voldemort mais si son professeur savait quelque chose, toutes les informations possibles sur l'attaque devait lui revenir, même les plus petites. Quant à lui, il allait devoir se préparer. Il avait remis ses idées en ordres. Harry ne s'était pas laissé sous l'emprise des émotions. Il allait devoir s'entraîner plus durement. Bien sûr, c'était ce qu'il entreprenait de faire depuis le début des vacances. Mais maintenant, c'était différent. Maintenant, il avait une date d'attaque. Il devait se tenir prêt.

Il ne restait plus que quatre jours avant la reprise des cours et le jeune sorcier se trouvait en pleine transe, au milieu du dortoir des garçons. Il sentait les changement s'opérer, les muscles s'étirer, sa peau devenir épaisse, son poids augmenter considérablement. Les instincts de prédateur l'envahissaient. Il entendait les petits pas précipités des elfes quelques étages au-dessous de lui et sentait l'odeur de la viande grillée dans les cuisines. Harry restait les yeux fermés, ses perceptions auditives incroyablement améliorées quand il ressentit un blocage. Il était revenu à son état d'esprit normal. Cependant, il lui semblait n'avoir fait que la moitié du chemin au cours de sa transe. Pas de sueur, ni de battements cardiaques rapides. Il avait la sensation de tâche inachevée. Harry décida donc d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il en était. Il eut alors un sursaut de surprise en tentant d'assimiler toutes les informations qui se bousculaient en lui. Il remarquait des détails complètement insolites qu'un humain n'aurait jamais pu entrevoir. C'était comme si des millions de loupes jonchaient les surfaces du dortoir. Son cerveau travaillait à la vitesse maximale mais Harry n'avait cependant pas mal à la tête. Son pouls s'accéléra. L'expérience était très excitante. Des interstices, trous ou poussières, étaient aussi nettes que s'il s'était approché de ceux-ci à moins de trente centimètres. Harry comprit alors qu'il avait réussi. Il osa à peine porter un regard sur son nouveau corps. Il allait se faire lui-même une surprise. Le miroir de la salle de bain. Il voulut s'y diriger et sauta du lit d'un bond si prodigieux qu'il rentra presque dans le lit de Neville. _Waw, _souffla-t-il intérieurement. Il allait devoir maîtriser sa nouvelle force s'il ne souhaitait pas causer d'accidents. En bondissant, il avait écrasé quelque chose, semblait-il, avec ses pattes. Il se retourna. Ses lunettes, qu'il avait mis de côté sur le lit étaient dans un piètre état. Il soupira. Décidément, elles subissaient bien des dommages. Il changea de trajectoire pour se rendre devant la glace. Il eut alors une merveilleuse sensation de puissance et de rapidité. Quoiqu'il soit, ses caractéristiques pourraient lui être utiles... Il continua jusqu'au bout à se demander en quel animal il s'était métamorphosé. Apercevant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, il fléchit ses deux pattes de devant, prit un minuscule élan, les posa sur les rebords et... Aaaaaaaargh!

Harry tomba à la renverse, une expression d'horreur sur le visage, si tenté qu'il ait put l'exprimer. La créature qu'il venait d'apercevoir était l'une des plus repoussantes qu'il ait jamais vu. Hagrid l'aurait trouvé magnifique. Aucun livre ne lui avait montré _quelque chose _d'aussi hideux. Au premier abord, on aurait pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'un lion... si sa fourrure et son épaisse crinière n'avaient pas été remplacé par une horrible peau visqueuse et verte recouverte d'écailles dignes de celles d'un serpent. Harry ferma fortement les yeux. Il ne voulait plus voir, ne voulait pas y croire. Repoussant l'image de son apparence, il pensa avec conviction:

__ Lion! Je suis un lion! Un lion, rien d'autre, un lion!_

Il sentit alors un chaud liquide l'envahir et une douceur l'envelopper. Malgré sa panique, il risqua un coup d'oeil sur une de ses pattes et constata avec étonnement que des poils blonds foncés poussaient sur les écailles qui, elles, semblaient se fondre en lui peu à peu. De l'étonnement, il passa au ravissement en constatant l'aspect final de sa patte: elle était celle d'un véritable lion. Soudain, il se souvint d'une phrase de Dumbledore: _Ce sont nos choix, Harry, qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes_. Harry avait choisi l'animal. Le serpent... Voyons, le serpent devait représenter celui de Voldemort, ce dernier lui ayant transmis un peu de lui-même malgré lui. Harry regarda une fois de plus le miroir et reposa ses pattes sur le lavabo. Devant lui, la tête d'un magnifique lion se dressait dans la glace. Un lion adulte. En y repensant, pourquoi était-il adulte sous sa forme animagus ? Harry songea que l'âge n'avait aucune influence sur l'animal. Après tout, c'était possible... Il faudrait vérifier cette hypothèse ultérieurement... Harry s'observait attentivement, ayant peine à y croire. Ce museau, ces pupilles... Tout était lui. Etre animagus était indescriptible. Il fallait le devenir pour ressentir les effets réels. Après avoir passer quinze années sous forme humaine, on ne pensait pas se retrouver plus à l'aise à quatre pattes que sur deux! Sa crinière était majestueuse bien que très ébouriffée. Harry la remua gaiement pour dégager de grosses mèches de son front. Derrière, un détail insolite attira son attention. Quelques poils rouges avaient poussé pour dessiner... sa cicatrice! Harry soupira intérieurement. _Elle me suit partout..._

Ravi de sa transformation, il sortit de la salle de bain pour mesurer les talents physiques de son cher animal. Aussitôt, il s'élança à toute vitesse dans les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, savourant la rapidité de sa descente et l'endurance de ses efforts. Malgré son poids, il avait l'impression de retomber comme une plume, les coussinets se compressant sur les marches. De par sa vitesse, il sentait le vent courber les poils de son corps et les moustaches de sa gueule. Harry jeta quelques coups d'oeil à la volée pour vérifier que personne n'était là, et s'élança au-dehors du château ( note: il était assez cocasse de voir un lion ouvrir la porte, la patte appuyant sur la poignée). Il passa ainsi près d'une heure à courir, bondir et rugir dans les jardins de l'école. Etre un lion était une sensation merveilleuse. Il était en parfaite harmonie avec l'esprit de l'animal, un esprit absent lorsqu'il était cette _chose_ hideuse. Une _chose_ qui avait des caractéristiques de serpent. Harry prit note d'élucider quelques mystères le concernant dans l'après-midi. Mais avant, il voulait s'habituer à son nouveau corps. En vérité, il n'avait pas encore envie de le quitter.

Dans la soirée, il se rendit à l'infirmerie. L'après-midi, eh bien... Harry ne l'avait pas vu passer. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était fixé dans son emploi du temps, il n'était revenu au dortoir que vers dix-sept heures. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à redevenir humain avant. Et quand il était enfin arrivé dans la chambre, ce n'était que pour y découvrir ses lunettes cassées. Cet oubli passager (il avait oublié de reprendre sa vue humaine, ses yeux comportaient encore des pupilles de félin) lui donna une idée. Après les avoir réparées, il avait décidé de rendre visite à Mme Pomfresh. Porter des lunettes était un inconvénient. Il ne cessait de se rappeler tous les moments face à Voldemort où une de ses principales préoccupations étaient de les garder intacts. Sans elles, la bataille était perdue d'avance. Elles étaient une faiblesse au jeune sorcier. Et il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'en avoir. Si Mme Pomfresh était capable de faire repousser des os, elle pouvait lui réparer sa vue. Il cogna donc à la porte de la salle. Il entendit un "Entrez" et obéit. L'infirmerie était maintenant beaucoup plus spacieuse qu'avant et de nombreuses caisses où était entreposé du matériel médical bloquaient des passages et attendaient d'être rangées. Une petite infirmière replète vint à sa rencontre et lui adressa un chaleureux sourire.

_ Bonjour! Vous êtes le jeune Potter, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry acquiesça.

_ Où est Mme...

_ Mme Pomfresh est là, dans la pièce à côté. Je suis sa nouvelle collègue, Mme Vivebien.

_ Enchanté Mme Vivebien. Vous venez prêter main forte à Mme Pomfresh ?

L'infirmière rit doucement. La nouvelle recrue semblait conviviale.

_ Oui, elle en a bien besoin, avec tous ces futurs élèves de Poudlard. Alors, dîtes-moi, pourquoi cette visite ?

Elle l'incita à s'asseoir sur le rebord d'un lit avant qu'il ne s'explique.

_ Eh bien, je me demandais si c'était possible de se passer de lunettes...

_ Avez-vous tenté un sortilège quelconque de réparation oculaire ?

_ Non, répondit le jeune sorcier.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, cela semblait évident. Harry se sentit un tantinet ridicule de ne pas y avoir pensé.

_ Vous avez bien fait. La plupart de ceux qui essaient sur eux-mêmes s'y prennent mal, soupira-t-elle, désespérée. Enlevez vos lunettes. 

Harry s'exécuta. Mme Vivebien prit un tabouret qu'elle plaça devant lui et ouvrit une commode pour en retirer un flacon. Mme Pomfresh entra dans la pièce, une caisse de fioles entre les mains.

_ Bonjour Mr Potter.

_ Bonjour Mme Pomfresh.

_ Buvez, ordonna gentiment Mme Vivebien.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de se demander si la nouvelle infirmière était aussi compétente que Mme Pomfresh. Elle débordait d'une assurance qui effaçait tous les doutes.

_ Bien, maintenant regardez-moi et ne bougez pas.

Harry obéit et la sorcière s'assit face à lui. Mme Pomfresh, à l'arrière, rangeait les différentes fioles dans un placard. Mme Vivebien brandit sa baguette, murmura quelques incantations latines et Harry se sentit pris de vertiges. Il sentait que son cerveau, réduit à l'état de liquide, allait couler de sa tête malgré la présence du crâne. Mme Vivebien le saisit par les épaules et l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit.

_ Je ne peux rien vous garantir, Mr Potter. Certaines personnes rejettent le sortilège et ils doivent se contenter de lunettes. En particulier les personnes âgées. Attendez cinq minutes que le mal de tête se dissipe. Nous verrons ensuite l'état de vos yeux.

Harry fut dans l'obligation de l'écouter, les vertiges ne cessaient pas. Pour lui, il était maintenant évident qu'il préférait Mme Pomfresh dans l'art de prévenir les gens des symptômes à venir. Mais Mme Vivebien lui était plus sympathique et moins nerveuse de nature. Cette dernière, pendant ce temps, aidait sa collègue à mettre un peu d'ordre dans la salle. Peu à peu, Harry se sentit mieux. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, il se rassit et Mme Vivebien revint vers lui.

_ Ca va mieux ?

_ Oui, merci.

_ Bien. Effectuons quelques tests.

Des lettres et des chiffres sortirent de sa baguette et volèrent vers le mur d'en face. Elle fit des petits cercles et les inscriptions se mélangèrent. Harry dut les lire et il réussit l'examen, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était étrange de se passer de lunettes.

_ Je pense que l'opération a fonctionné. Il n'y aura pas de rejet.

_ Merci madame, dit Harry dans un grand sourire.

_ De rien. Bonne soirée, Mr Potter.

En remontant au dortoir, Harry savoura avec une joie infantile tous les petits détails des tableaux de l'école. Il avait l'impression de revoir le monde sous un aspect différent. Certes, ce n'était pas aussi spectaculaire qu'avec une vue de lion mais c'était une vue normale. Normale et humaine. Les lunettes dans les mains, il se dirigea à nouveau vers la salle de bain pour finir ce qu'il avait entreprit de faire aujourd'hui: étudier la métamorphose sous tous ces angles. Les entraînements avaient été éprouvants, mais curieusement, il ne ressentait plus de réels efforts physiques dans ses transformations. Devant la glace, le jeune sorcier se reconcentra. Seulement, cette fois-ci, c'était différent: il voulait devenir un serpent. Il savait qu'il était théoriquement impossible d'avoir deux formes animagi mais il voulait tenter l'expérience. Après tout, il en existait trop peu pour réfuter véritablement cette hypothèse. Et sa première métamorphose était sans aucun doute un animal coupé des deux espèces. Pourquoi être seulement un lion à la suite d'un tel phénomène ? Le processus débuta: son corps s'allongea, ses muscles s'étirèrent, ses canines grandirent, sa tête s'aplatit, ses jambes se fondirent l'une dans l'autre, tout comme ses bras dans ses côtes. Harry eut peur de tomber par manque d'équilibre mais une incroyable musculature lui permit de se ressaisir. Il rouvrit les yeux et comme la première fois, il fut submergé par les informations qu'il devait ingurgiter grâce à ses nouvelles perceptions. Les moindres vibrations que provoquaient les elfes en marchant se ressentaient à travers tout le corps. L'ouïe était exceptionnelle, elle aussi. La vue était cependant moins spectaculaire que celle du lion. Harry se sentit... bizarre. Etre dans la peau de cet animal lui procurait une sensation dérangeante. Il comprit très vite qu'il s'agissait en fait de l'esprit de l'animal qui le perturbait. Il était... primitif. Tous les reptiles l'étaient. Le jeune sorcier ne se sentait pas en communion avec le serpent. Il n'y avait pas l'osmose qui l'unissait au lion. Harry décida de jeter quelques coups d'oeil à son physique dans le miroir avant de redevenir humain. Il n'aimait vraiment pas rester ainsi. Il se redressa et vit, tout comme la première fois, la trace de sa cicatrice rouge. Si les vipères avaient un V sur la tête, lui avait un éclair. Et il n'était pas une vipère. Non, l'animal qu'il observait dans la glace ressemblait à une autre espèce dont il ne se souvenait que trop bien. Il en avait aperçu au vivarium, le jour des onze ans de Dudley. Imposant et terrifiant, il était un anaconda. Un anaconda qui dépassait les dix mètres. Encore une fois, l'animal n'avait pas la taille d'un jeune serpent mais celui d'un adulte. Harry reprit forme humaine. La disparition de l'esprit primitif le soulagea. Il se sentit tout de suite bien mieux. Harry décida qu'à l'avenir, il ne se métamorphoserait ainsi uniquement par besoin. Le jeune sorcier se regarda dans le miroir, les cheveux en bataille, ses yeux verts ressortant comme jamais. Aujourd'hui, il était devenu un double animagus.

  
  


Le lendemain, il rencontra Mme Pomfresh qui lui donna à sa plus grande surprise une lettre. Harry s'était rendu dans le parc pour s'asseoir sur un banc avant de la lire.

Harry,

merci de m'avoir confié tes découvertes au sujet de tes trois camarades.

Harry grimaça devant le terme "camarades".

Cependant, sans preuve, aucune mesure ne peut être prise contre eux. En revanche, nous nous occupons des règles de sécurité à instaurer afin d'éviter le maximum de problèmes le premier jour des classes. Reste vigilant. Ta rencontre avec Messieurs Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle aurait pu tourner mal. Sois-en conscient. De notre côté, (je préfère t'en informer, de toute façon, tu te serais débrouillé pour le découvrir tôt ou tard) des amis à Mr Weasley s'occupent de la protection du ministre malgré lui (il n'est pas au courant), ceci pour la prévention d'un éventuel imperium lancé par un des mangemorts du ministère sur Mr Fudge qui leur garantirait ainsi l'accès à Poudlard. Hagrid et Madame Maxime m'ont contacté. Ils reviennent de leur mission. Madame Maxime est en route vers Beauxbâtons et Hagrid vers Poudlard. Il devait s'occuper de quelques affaires avant mais il ne devrait plus tarder. Merci encore de tes confidences. J'espère qu'à l'avenir, tu n'hésiteras plus à me parler. Mets tes tracas de côté et profite du merveilleux temps estival. Les devoirs scolaires ne devraient plus tarder, eux non plus...

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry posa la lettre et vit Hedwige voler vers la volière. _Hagrid serait bientôt là... _

Le dortoir était d'un calme religieux. Le nombre de lits, plus grand que lors des rentrées précédentes, annonçait l'arrivée imminente des élèves de toute origine. Les fenêtres fermées, la pièce renfermait une fraîcheur que seuls les bâtiments de pierre peuvent offrir en ces chaudes journées d'été. Hedwige passait régulièrement devant les vitres, à la recherche de son maître, mais restait la majorité du temps à la volière. La chouette au caractère précieux s'était habituée au vacarme de ses congénères et semblait presque s'en réjouir au jour d'aujourd'hui. En effet, elle était une fois de plus, absente du dortoir des Gryffondor, et la chambre des Cinquième année était l'unique salle de la tour qui n'était pas totalement silencieuse malgré tout. Une respiration impatiente trahissait la présence d'une personne sur les nerfs. Le bras tendu vers une baguette posée sur le lit situé à l'autre bout de la pièce, Harry commençait à ressentir quelques crampes dans la main et l'épaule droites. Il ne relâchait cependant pas ses muscles. Il fixait son regard sur l'objet magique en espérant que se produise un phénomène. Mais pour l'instant, rien ne prédisposait à croire qu'il se réaliserait. Il redoubla de concentration, les paupières ouvertes et immobiles. _Accio_. Une formule activant le sortilège d'attraction. Le jeune sorcier l'avait apprise en quatrième année et l'incantation s'en était révélée bien utile. En dehors de la première tâche où il avait amené son Eclair de Feu à se positionner près de lui et donc réussi l'épreuve grâce à ce sortilège, il lui avait aussi sauvé la vie en permettant en outre au portoloin de voler jusqu'à Harry, rescapé d'une éventuelle mise à mort dans les minutes suivantes, s'il n'avait pas réussi à le maîtriser. _Accio! _La baguette resta telle quelle. Harry grogna de frustration. Insatisfait de son niveau, il se refusait d'abandonner, de se contenter de ce qu'il savait déjà réaliser pour une détente largement méritée. Depuis la veille, il s'efforçait de réussir ce maléfice en mode "silencieux" et sans baguette. La magie créée selon ce principe, nommé l'_interiorse_, était du plus difficile niveau des quatre officiellement institués. 

Si, au départ, un sorcier s'initiait à la magie basique jusqu'en sixième année excluse, il apprenait par la suite une forme nouvelle de la sorcellerie, à savoir le _pensare_. Les maléfices trompeurs en exigeaient l'enseignement. Le_ pensare _consistait à réaliser des charmes par la pensée, avec un recours à la baguette. Il était nécessaire dans le domaine de l'espionnage: on ne pouvait se permettre d'être entendu en prononçant fortement des incantations. Mais loin des services spécialisés dans la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les sorciers devaient s'approprier cette technique pour une amélioration de leur quotidien. En effet, tous lançaient sans cesse des sorts pour leur travail, leur ménage, leurs déplacements... Le monde serait alors une véritable cacophonie sans cet usage. Les conversations seraient constamment entrecoupées: "Comment allez-vous ? _Couplis!_", "Oui, _Salione!, _j'en ai entendu parler...". Le maîtriser était donc indispensable. Il était la première étape _ la plus importante_ à l'accomplissement des maléfices trompeurs. Il suffisait après de prononcer une incantation différente. 

Le _vox_ était d'un niveau largement supérieur en difficulté, et donc en puissance. Contrairement au _pensare_, le sorcier avait le droit de chuchoter ou hurler le nom d'un charme à sa guise. Néanmoins, il était dépourvu de son arme magique. Enlever à un apprenti sa baguette le rendait incontestablement plus vulnérable. Dans le monde de la magie, il était extrêmement rare d'apercevoir un sorcier séparé d'elle. C'est pourquoi l'_Expelliarmus_ _ un sort de deuxième année_ était, malgré son faible niveau, particulièrement redouté. Harry était incapable de lancer un sortilège de sixième année sous le principe du _vox_. Il s'en était arrêté à l'année précédente. 

Un élève passant son ASPIC devait réussir un _Wingardium Leviosa _selon l'_interiorse_, les capacités requises étant déjà remarquables. Harry dodelina de la tête. Les crampes le gagnaient. Il avait imaginé qu'un mangemort tenait sa baguette, qu'un Détraqueur arrivait près de lui, mais rien ne se produisait. Les sorts de quatrième année étaient d'une redoutable ténacité à passer en mode _interiorse_. Qu'importe, il prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Mais la rentrée n'aurait pas lieue sans qu'il ne sache le contrôler._ Accio _contrait _Expelliarmus_. Harry récupérerait sa baguette, où qu'elle soit. Il se refusait à rester aussi fragile que l'année dernière, une fois désarmé. _Accio! _La baguette trembla légèrement. Harry hurla intérieurement: _ACCIO! _L'objet magique s'éleva lentement et vola d'une vitesse progressive vers la main du jeune sorcier qui la saisit en tremblant, le corps encore tendu d'avoir été immobile si longtemps. Harry regarda d'un air incrédule son arme. 

_ Oui, souffla-t-il.

Et il s'effondra sur le sol, vidé d'énergie. Les jambes du jeune homme avaient cédé sous son poids. Harry reprit une respiration calme, posée. Il avait déjà dépassé ses limites durant ses entraînements, il savait comment récupérer. Son effondrement n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Les professeurs, lors des cours, interdisaient aux élèves de se vider autant. Il était normal qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas que leur classe soit exténuée au bout de quelques minutes de cours. Ils devaient leur faire prendre des notes sur les leçons. L'apprentissage de la magie devenait par conséquent considérablement plus long. D'autant plus que Harry n'osait imaginer le nombre de beuglantes que le corps professoral recevrait si jamais ils obligeaient les élèves à travailler autant. Le jeune sorcier entrevoyait déjà le contenu des lettres: "Une honte! Mon fils dépense toute son énergie dans vos cours! [...] Exténué qu'il est! [...] Le programme est-il aussi important pour en menacer la santé de mes enfants ?!", etc, etc. Harry, de son statut d'orphelin, prenait des risques mais en était le seul responsable. Personne ne témoignerait des quelques folies qu'il entreprenait de faire de temps en temps. Personne ne se plaindrait de son audace, ne le freinerait. Il tendit la main vers une poche située non loin de lui et y retira un chocolat. Les elfes se questionnaient sur les provisions énormes en sucreries que Harry demandait en cuisine et en avaient déduit qu'il était incroyablement gourmand. Harry, se sentant de nouveau d'attaque, se releva et entreprit de recommencer. Certes, il avait réussi la manoeuvre mais s'il était près de s'évanouir juste après, le jeune sorcier avait peu de chances de s'en sortir vivant lors d'un duel à mort.

Le milieu de l'après-midi arriva sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. En ce jour, il s'était exercé depuis dix heures du matin, après avoir perfectionné ses feintes sur le terrain de Quidditch et avait oublié de déjeuner. Son enthousiasme débordait pourtant. _Accio! _Rien ne bougea. Le jeune sorcier attendit patiemment. Soudain, la baguette sortit de l'escalier, fila à la vitesse de son Eclair de Feu et vint tout droit se poser dans la main droite de Harry, qu'il avait gardé dans le dos. Harry se sentait apaisé. Un autre barrière venait de s'abattre. L'_Expelliarmus_ ne représentait plus aucun danger. Il se pencha à une fenêtre de la chambre et inspira profondément. La rentrée pouvait se déroulait. Dehors, la journée était magnifique, une fois de plus. Harry observa l'école. Le parc était désert, le cloître silencieux. Quelques feuilles jaunies tombaient parfois des arbres, annonçant l'arrière saison. Un léger vent les transportait à travers la cour. Les oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement et volaient à proximité de la volière où des chouettes et hiboux entraient et sortaient en continu. Au loin, la cabane du garde-chasse était isolée du château. De grosses marmites posées à côté du potager contenaient un liquide apparemment poisseux qui bouillait. _Bouillait ?! _Harry réagit sans attendre. Il appela intérieurement son balai ( le sortilège d'attraction était une bénédiction!) et s'élança de la fenêtre vers la maison de son ami. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une personne imposante sortir de la forêt interdite, des bûches sous les bras, de quoi alimenter le feu des chaudrons.

_ _Harry!, _s'exclama Hagrid de joie dès qu'il le vit.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de descendre totalement de son balai qu'Hagrid l'étreignit de toutes ses forces ou presque. A moitié étouffé, le jeune sorcier répondit:

_ Bonjour... Hagrid. Co...Comment allez-vous ?

_ Bien. Et toi ?

_ Je vais bien, assura Harry.

On sentait toujours de l'inquiétude dans la voix du garde-chasse quand il s'agissait du bien-être du jeune sorcier. 

_ Alors... Cette mission avec les géants ?, poursuivit-il.

Le garde-chasse le regarda, étonné.

_ Comment tu...

_ Je m'en doutais, expliqua-t-il précipitamment.

_ Aah..., fit Hagrid, incapable de réagir de façon plus pertinente. Eh bien, Olympe et moi avons eu quelques petits soucis avec certains d'entre eux. Des communautés sont vraiment épouvantables. Ils aiment la violence même si cela m'attriste de le dire...

Il marqua une pause, cherchant les mots justes. Harry voyait que Hagrid n'avait pas fait un voyage des plus agréables.

_ ... Ils préfèrent se rattacher à Tu-Sais-Qui. Il leur offre bien plus de victimes...

Le garde-chasse soupira.

_ Mais d'autres communautés de géants, notamment dans les pays du sud-est, sont beaucoup plus réceptifs à notre appel.

Hagrid avait redressé la tête, la note de son compte-rendu devenant plus optimiste.

_ Ils ont accepté de nous rejoindre et rassemblent leurs troupes. Ils sont... humains. Et... certains partent en chasse aux créatures sauvages vivant là-bas qui pourraient, une fois domestiquées, être d'un grand secours dans les batailles à venir. En gros, la moitié des peuples visités sont d'accord.

Harry ne se sentit ni joyeux, ni triste. Le rapport avait été moyen finalement.

_ C'est bien. Au moins, il y a un équilibre des forces qui s'installe.

_ Oui, si Fudge accepte d'ouvrir les yeux, grogna Hagrid. Quelle brute celui-là!

_ Vous préparez quoi ?, demanda le jeune sorcier en changeant de sujet. 

Le liquide poisseux bouillait toujours.

_ De la mixture à donner aux Ouaska.

_ La forêt en contient ?, s'étonna Harry, frissonnant légèrement.

_ Oui. Rusard devait les nourrir avec les provisions que je lui ai laissées cet été, ainsi que d'autres créatures... Mais je crains qu'elles n'aient du faire un petit régime ces derniers jours, à cause de ma mission. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas rendu visite tout de suite.

_ Et Madame Maxime, comment va-t-elle ?, enchaîna Harry.

Le visage de son ami s'éclaira.

_ Elle est en excellente forme. Elle va venir à Poudlard représenter Beauxbâtons cette année. Elle sera accompagnée de quelques professeurs. Son école devra trouver des remplaçants... Mais Dumbledore veut un rassemblement des forces. Alors, c'est mieux si elle est là. Le nouveau directeur de Durmstrang sera absent: il faut d'abord qu'il apprenne à gérer son école de près avant de le faire en étant ici... Mais des professeurs de là-bas viendront également. Les élèves d'origine différente gardent leurs matières... Ca sera un sacré problème à gérer!

_ Je croyais que les nouveaux étaient répartis dans les quatre maisons.

_ Oui, mais comme leur enseignement est différent du nôtre, ils seront séparés de vous pendant certains cours, expliqua Hagrid.

_ Cette année sera définitivement différente des autres. Plus d'élèves, plus de protections, plus de professeurs, un journal..., énuméra Harry d'une voix monotone.

_ Sans compter les options, continua Hagrid.

_ Les options ? Quelles options ?, dit l'adolescent avant de se souvenir l'allusion à celles-ci dans la lettre de Mac Gonagall.

_ Les élèves, pour être mieux encadrés _vu leur nombre_ vont avoir droit à différentes activités. Certaines auront lieu le week-end, pour la détente.

_ Mais c'est super, ça! , s'exclama d'un ton enthousiaste le jeune sorcier. En quoi consisteront-elles ?

_ Ah, ça, c'est une surprise! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire, ajouta Hagrid en faisant comprendre du regard au jeune homme qu'il ne se laisserait pas avoir cette fois-ci.

Harry sourit mais n'insista pas. La surprise serait intéressante...

_ On le saura quand ?

_ Sûrement pendant le week-end. C'est bien que la rentrée se déroule un vendredi, ça laisse du temps aux nouveaux de s'habituer aux lieux et de choisir leurs options. En plus, il faut une répartition pour des élèves de tout âge cette année. Ca sera long. Le professeur Mac Gonagall s'en occupera après le banquet. En attendant, les élèves seront libres de choisir leur table. 

_ La rentrée promet d'être... spéciale.

Harry repensait aux menaces de Malefoy. La journée s'annonçait pleine de surprises, des bonnes comme des mauvaises...

_ Nous serons là, Harry. Cette fois-ci, personne ne te lâchera, assura le garde-chasse.

Hagrid avait lu dans les pensées du jeune homme.

_ Dumbledore vous a mis au courant ?

_ Oui. Et je peux te dire qu'on se tient prêt. Tu n'auras rien à craindre. Tu auras des dizaines d'yeux fixés sur toi.

_ Finalement, ça ne changera pas tellement de d'habitude..., dit Harry en pensant aux regards rivés en permanence sur sa cicatrice.

Hagrid rit bruyamment.

_ Ah! Sacré Harry!

Il lui donna une tape dans le dos qui manqua de le renverser puis le dirigea vers sa cabane.

_ Ah! Au fait!, fit-il en se frappant le front. 

Le garde-chasse se tourna vers Harry.

_ Tu auras ton cadeau d'anniversaire le dimanche soir... Je dois demander une faveur à Dumbledore avant, histoire de le peaufiner...

_ Il ne fallait pas Hagrid, souffla Harry, la voix pleine d'émotions, tout en se demandant de quelle faveur il parlait.

_ Oublie ça, Harry. Tu le mérites largement. Allez, rentre avec moi. Deux mois à Poudlard... Ca doit faire une dizaine de tasses de thé à rattraper... 


	4. Arrêté

**CHAPITRE 4: Arrêté.**

Le jour de la rentrée, Harry sortit du dortoir _ pour ensuite accéder aux cuisines _ avec un mélange d'excitation et d'inquiétude. Il avait dressé un bilan positif de ses deux mois passés à Poudlard et connaissait à présent de nombreux sortilèges utiles en cas de duels. Il avait travaillé ses patronus et s'était fait quelques amis parmi les créatures du lac et de la forêt. Hier encore, il s'était rendu en compagnie d'Hagrid au coeur des bois à la rencontre d'Aragog. Malgré leur "discussion", le jeune homme ne semblait pas prêt à venir la voir seul, d'autant plus la certaine «distance» qu'elle avait gardé dans ses propos envers lui. Quant à sa carte, elle n'avait jamais été aussi complète. Deux jours auparavant, il avait encore découvert une magnifique salle _ bien que petite_ exposant de nombreuses potions embaumant l'air et envoûtant quelque peu Harry. Parmi elles, il avait repéré la célèbre _abstrab, _nécessaire à la préparation d'une mixture qui permettait d'absorber des idées ou qualités abstraites (on l'utilisait pour la conception des pensines). Il avait passé ainsi toute la journée à fouiller et découvrir divers mélanges _certains dangereux et d'autres éblouissant de magie_ qui intéresseraient même l'élève le plus révulsé à cette matière _en locurence, lui_. Le jeune sorcier avait une fois de plus mis de côté le fait que la salle puisse être ensorcelée tout comme la bibliothèque, trop hypnotisé pour réfléchir aux risques encourus...

Harry prit son balai, l'enfourcha et piqua droit vers le rez-de-chaussée en évitant les escaliers mobiles. Il se redressa à ras du sol, accéléra un maximum vers les deux grandes portes, sortit sa baguette, fit un geste, les portes s'ouvrirent, il fonça de plus belle et... freina en catastrophe devant des professeurs abasourdis.

_ Mr POTTER!, hurla Rogue qui avait cru sa dernière seconde arriver. COMMENT...

_ Désolé! Je suis désolé!, dit précipitamment Harry en descendant rapidement de son balai.

Les professeurs Rogue, Flitwick, Mac Gonagall, Chourave et Dumbledore se tenaient en réunion, tous blancs comme des linges devant la soudaine apparition, excepté Dumbledore, calme comme à l'accoutumée. Seuls les professeurs Vector, Sinistra, Bibine, Hagrid, Gobe-Planche, Binns et Trelawney étaient absents.

_ VOLER DANS LE CHÂTEAU EST STRICTEMENT INTERDIT!

Rogue bouillait de rage. Il ne lui fallait jamais extrêmement longtemps pour exploser contre Harry.

_ Calmez-vous professeur Rogue, dit doucement Mac Gonagall qui tentait de reprendre une respiration normale, la main sur le coeur.

_ CECI VOUS VAUDRA UNE RETENUE, POTTER! ET CINQ POINTS...

_ Pardon!, le coupa durement le professeur de métamorphose.

La menace du professeur de Potions l'avait brusquement sorti de sa récente peur.

_ Il me semble que le décompte des points ne commence que ce soir!, s'exclama-t-elle, le teint tournant du blanc au rouge.

_ Mais...

_ Severus, Minerva, calmez-vous. Aucun point ne sera enlevé à Gryffondor, expliqua posément Dumbledore.

Harry avait à son tour pâli en voyant la tournure que prenait la dispute entre Mac Gonagall et Rogue. Alors que ce dernier allait répondre, le Directeur leva la main pour le faire taire.

_ Cependant...

Et il se tourna vers Harry.

_ Tu te devais de respecter les règles Harry. Tu auras donc une retenue.

Harry baissa les yeux. La rentrée n'allait pas être des plus joyeuses. Si seulement il s'était douté de leurs venues matinales... Le professeur Rogue esquissa un petit sourire victorieux. Dumbledore reprit:

_ Bien. Maintenant que le problème est clos, que diriez-vous d'un bon petit déjeuner! Les émotions creusent!, dit-il sur une pointe de malice. Harry, tu te joins à nous?

Harry ne ressentait pas l'envie de partager son repas avec Rogue mais sentit que son refus ne serait pas très bien perçu par le corps professoral. Il acquiesça donc silencieusement. Il les suivit alors qu'ils s'installaient autour de la table des Serdaigle, profitant de l'absence des élèves pour modifier légèrement leurs habitudes, et le Directeur lui fit signe de prendre place à sa gauche. Harry s'assit. Malgré son malaise à manger avec ses professeurs, le jeune sorcier ouvrit de grands yeux devant la salle. Elle était immense. Quatre tables avaient été rajoutées, et une complétait celle des professeurs. Pourtant habitué à sa splendeur, la pièce l'époustouflait une fois de plus. Les sorts d'agrandissement qui avaient été jetés devaient être d'une puissance phénoménale pour ne pas donner lieu à de terribles conséquences sur la solidité de la structure de Poudlard. Dumbledore en était certainement l'auteur... Les Première année n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Ils allaient être plus que surpris... Les nouveaux aussi, d'ailleurs... Et les Anciens, finalement...

Le repas apparut. Harry se fit le plus discret possible. Il était embarrassé d'être au milieu d'un groupe auquel il n'appartenait pas, surtout après avoir écopé d'une retenue. En face de lui, le professeur Flitwick semblait affamé alors qu'il tartinait quelques biscottes. Mac Gonagall était en face de Dumbledore, le dos droit: elle remuait lentement son thé. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil aux mets exposés (des plats français) et se versa du chocolat chaud dans son bol. Il aperçut avec surprise que son mentor prenait la même boisson. Rogue avait décidé d'être le plus loin possible du jeune sorcier _ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire_ et était à la gauche de Mac Gonagall. Il buvait un café noir brûlant. Enfin Mme Chourave était à la droite de Dumbledore et semblait être animée du même appétit que Flitwick. Ils discutaient calmement de certaines personnes que Harry ignorait. Celui-ci écoutait à peine. La retenue de Rogue le hantait et lui interdisait de se focaliser sur la conversation. Mais une question de Mac Gonagall le sortit de son retrait.

_ Vous vous êtes donc assuré de ses compétences en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

_ Sans aucun doute Minerva. Je pense qu'elle sera excellente à ce poste. Merlin sait que nous avons besoin que les élèves aient un bon niveau en ce domaine...

_ Vous avez raison Dumbledore, couina Flitwick. Je ne pense pas que cet homme aurait été à la hauteur de ce travail bien qu'il soit doué dans d'autres... matières, finit-il sombrement.

_ Il vient tout de même ici, par le train avec les autres professeurs. Je pense qu'il ne peut assurer sa sécurité autre part. Voldemort est à sa recherche.

Seuls Harry et Dumbledore ne tressaillirent pas.

_ Vous êtes bien généreux de lui offrir votre aide, déclara Mme Chourave. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi...

_ Il peut nous être utile, je pense, coupa doucement Mac Gonagall. Les infirmières ne viennent pas ?

_ Elles ont déjà déjeuné. Elles ont encore beaucoup de travail à vrai dire, renseigna Flitwick.

_ Vous pensez pouvoir lui faire confiance ?, questionna Rogue en s'adressant à Dumbledore, passant ainsi sous silence l'intervention au sujet de Mesdames Pomfresh et Vivebien.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il nous trahira. Voldemort le tuerait même s'il lui apportait tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Mac Gonagall regarda rapidement vers Harry, celui-ci le nez dans son bol, après avoir légèrement tremblé.

_ Il en a conscience, continua Dumbledore.

_ Quelles que soient ses motivations, je ne relâcherai pas mes gardes. Je reste méfiante, dit Mac Gonagall. Après tout, il s'agit d'un ancien mangemort qui ne revient plus dans les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui parce qu'il s'est fait prendre et que sa lâcheté l'a poussé à la trahison. J'aurai donc toujours un oeil sur ce Karkaroff.

Harry manqua de s'étrangler en avalant de travers. Du chocolat chaud se renversa et il posa son bol en essuyant rapidement la table avec une serviette, rouge de confusion. Sentant les regards gênés des professeurs sur lui, il balbutia un rapide "pardon, désolé". Mac Gonagall ouvrit des yeux ronds et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

_ Je croyais qu'il était au courant pour Karkaroff et son statut...

Mais Dumbledore ne l'écoutait pas. Il fixait Harry qui tentait de remettre un peu d'ordre sur la table. Celui-ci le savait. Pourtant, il gardait les yeux rivés sur son bol. Les professeurs demeuraient silencieux. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien cette attitude que le Directeur adoptait quand il était prêt de découvrir quelque chose. Harry sut qu'il lui devait une explication: le professeur savait lire en lui.

_ J'ai fait un rêve, murmura-t-il, peu de temps avant de vous voir, Professeur.

Mac Gonagall arrêta de tourner sa cuillère. A présent, tous étaient attentifs aux propos du garçon. Dumbledore devait les avoir renseignés sur ses "visions". Harry, hésitant, reprit:

_ En fait, c'était euh... le matin même.

Le jeune sorcier se reprocha de ne pas lui en avoir parlé lors de leur conversation. Dumbledore sembla comprendre pourquoi. Harry, toujours gêné d'être le centre de l'attention générale, poursuivit :

_ Et j'ai la certitude que Karkaroff a été dévo... euh, tué par un loup-garou.

Flitwick lâcha sa biscotte. Mac Gonagall se laissa enfoncer dans sa chaise.

_ Veux-tu nous raconter Harry ?

La voix du professeur Dumbledore était douce. Ce qui procurait une sensation étrange à Harry était que son professeur de Potions l'écoutait attentivement.

_ Je sais seulement qu'il essayait de s'enfuir dans sa grotte et que Voldemort _ tressaillements de Flitwick, Chourave, Mac Gonagall et Rogue_, pardon, a ordonné à un loup-garou de le tuer. Il a dit ensuite que l'Angleterre l'attendait.

Harry fit la grimace en finissant sa phrase. _L'Angleterre m'attend_. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas bon signe... Le silence régnait dans la grande salle à présent. Sans doute, fallait-il un moment pour digérer la nouvelle, pensait-il. Il était dur de se réhabituer aux temps difficiles... Dumbledore reprit la parole en s'adressant aux professeurs.

_ Bien, je pense que nous allons accueillir notre... invité comme il se doit. Je crois qu'une partie des plans de Voldemort vient d'échouer Harry, lui dit-il enfin en lui souriant.

Harry esquissa un bref sourire en retour et finit son bol rapidement. Il s'éloigna, le balai en mains. Il ne voulait pas subir les regards désolés des professeurs quant à ses cauchemars devenus une partie de son quotidien.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry omit délibérément de rejoindre le corps professoral pour le repas. La soirée approchait et le jeune sorcier sentait une boule de nervosité creuser son estomac. Les quelques sortilèges qu'il avait révisé s'étaient révélés inefficaces quant à effacer son appréhension croissante. Les multiples moyens dont Voldemort pourrait se servir à chaque instant défilaient en lui. Il imaginait une entrée en force de son armée dotée d'horribles créatures avides de sang, une destruction des barrières protectrices du château suivie d'une tentative de massacre au milieu d'une cohue d'élèves hystériques. Il voyait un portoloin sous forme de lettre lui tomber droit dans les mains et l'entraînant dans le cimetière des Jedusor. Il pensait à un Fudge soumis à l'Imperium qui dirigerait ses ennemis vers lui, inconscient de ses actes. Il supposait un Voldemort réussissant à contrer suffisamment les charmes de Sirius pour laisser passer un rat du nom de Queudver qui viendrait lui livrer le dernier des Potter. Harry tentait de garder la tête froide et de ne pas plier devant la phobie des portoloins et du Polynectar. Il était possible que les nouveaux élèves arrivant à Poudlard ne soient qu'une troupe de mangemorts "déguisés". Le faux Karkaroff n'en était qu'un parmi tant d'autres... Ou alors, l'attaque prendrait naissance dans le lac, des créatures tels que les Loupios, capables de vivre aussi bien dans l'eau que sur terre, pénétreraient dans l'enceinte de l'école par le tunnel dont les sirènes lui avaient parlé. Peut-être même que la bataille avait déjà commencé. Et elle se passait dans le train, avec ses amis, en ce moment... Harry se secoua mentalement. Il se maudit d'avoir de telles pensées. Ses amis ne risquaient rien, Dumbledore avait renforcé les protections. Et pourtant... Le doute s'installait. Harry pria pour que les calèches se montrent rapidement avant qu'il ne cède à la peur. Ses mises en scène tragiques le mettaient à torture. Il implora le ciel que Voldemort ne s'en prenne qu'à lui. Il lui était déjà difficile de supporter le poids de culpabilité sur la mort de Cédric, il ne s'en remettrait pas d'être la cause de souffrances chez ses camarades. Les élèves étaient en danger ce soir. Et il en était l'unique responsable. Neville, Seamus, Parvati, Lee, Justin, Colin, Susan... Tous étaient insouciants du risque qu'ils encouraient en le fréquentant. Et tous ces nouveaux... Ils pensaient qu'en étant à Poudlard, leur sécurité était garantie. N'avaient-ils pas compris ? Jamais ils ne seraient en sûreté en se scolarisant dans le même établissement que le "Survivant". Harry aurait aimé pouvoir les avertir, leur hurler dessus, leur crier de ne pas venir, de rester chez eux, tant qu'il en était encore temps. Mais il restait ici, dans le dortoir, tournant comme un lion en cage. Sentant qu'il allait de pire en pire, il vérifia l'état de son uniforme qu'il venait de vêtir et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Déambulant dans les couloirs du château, Harry fut témoin d'un étrange spectacle. Des dizaines d'elfes, habitués à la présence du jeune sorcier, s'employaient aux dernières tâches de rénovation des salles de classe. Avec une efficacité incomparable, ils astiquaient les armures, faisaient léviter tables, bureaux, chaises et armoires, organisaient leurs placements, modifiaient l'emplacement des cadres, réparaient les carreaux des fenêtres... Le silence dans lequel le travail s'effectuait rendait la scène on ne peut plus surnaturelle. Un elfe, restaurant la solidité des murs en bouchant des petites fissures, agita des signes frénétiques de la main en apercevant le jeune sorcier. 

_ Harry Potter!, s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste.

_ Bonjour Dobby.

_ Harry Potter vient rendre visite à Dobby ?, demanda la petite créature, les yeux globuleux scintillant.

_ Je passais juste par là, à vrai dire, avoua le jeune homme. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Dobby est en pleine forme, monsieur! Et...

Il se mit à chercher quelque chose du regard. Son visage s'éclaira. Il tira par la manche un Harry aux yeux ronds vers l'entrée d'une autre salle, le lâcha et lui montra du doigt un elfe de dos en train de soulever plusieurs chaises.

_... Winky aussi monsieur!

L'interpelée se retourna à l'entente de son nom et, avec un grand sourire, vint à leur rencontre.

_ Bonjour Winky, dit gentiment Harry.

Le jeune sorcier ignorait comment s'y prendre avec elle, leur avant-dernière rencontre avait fini sur un "Vous êtes un fouineur!". Depuis, l'approcher était devenue difficile...

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Winky va très bien monsieur! Winky s'est remise des révélations de son ancien maître, et elle aime beaucoup son nouveau maître, dit-elle fièrement.

Dobby, à côté, semblait très content du comportement de Winky qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux. Celle-ci poursuivit:

_ Winky voudrait s'excuser auprès de vous, Harry Potter, et de son attitude... aux cuisines..., dit-elle en baissant la tête, comme si elle s'apprêtait à recevoir un châtiment.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, Winky, tu ne pouvais pas savoir... Barty Croupton nous a tous trompés, je n'ai rien vu non plus, la rassura Harry.

Celle-ci redressa vivement la tête, étonnée de ne pas être réprimandée et par la sincérité du jeune homme.

_ Dobby a raison monsieur! Vous êtes un grand sorcier!

Harry rougit. Non, vraiment, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'admiration que lui portaient ces elfes.

_ Qui est ton nouveau maître, Winky ?, demanda Harry en changeant de sujet. Si je peux le savoir, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter par peur d'être à nouveau insulter de fouineur.

_ Ooh..., fit-elle mystérieusement, Harry Potter le connaît... Il le connaît sous le nom de Sniffle, répondit l'elfe en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Dobby, qui restait silencieux devant l'échange, clignait des paupières. Il ne comprenait à l'évidence rien des propos entretenues par Winky et le jeune sorcier. Harry, quant à lui, ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_ Sniffle ?! Mais alors... Sniffle est là!, s'exclama Harry, au plus grand étonnement de Dobby.

_ Oui, mon maître et moi sommes arrivés au château il y a moins d'une heure. Monsieur Rémus Lupin et lui discutent à l'extérieur avec monsieur Dumbledore. Mon maître voulait être là aujourd'hui malgré son travail. Mon maître m'a dit que je pouvais tout vous dire...

L'elfe semblait fière d'avoir un maître dont elle gardait de grands secrets. Dumbledore avait du penser que la confier à Sirius lui serait un excellent antidote aux événements qu'elle avait mal vécu en Juin dernier. Elle aimait prouver qu'elle était digne de confiance et avait ressenti une grande peine lors de son renvoi. Elle avait une seconde chance de montrer ses qualités à garder des confidences et n'était pas prête de la gâcher.

_ Je vais le voir!, dit précipitamment Harry. Merci Winky! Merci Dobby! Prenez soin de vous!, leur cria-t-il en s'éloignant rapidement en marche arrière.

Le jeune sorcier attendit juste des échos de leurs au revoir avant de disparaître de leurs champs de vision. Il courut vers la sortie et regarda impatiemment dans les environs du parc. Il perçut deux silhouettes au loin sur sa droite qui semblaient se rapprocher. Harry marcha vite et manqua de trébucher sur sa robe dans sa hâte. Son visage rayonna en distinguant nettement les traits de son parrain et de son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ils parlaient calmement quand Harry se joint enfin à eux.

_ Harry!, s'exclama Sirius à la vue de son filleul.

_ Bonjour Sirius!, dit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sirius s'approcha et l'étreignit. Son geste ne gêna pas Harry, bien que ce fut la première fois qu'il le faisait. Il lui tapa amicalement le dos en retour avant de se desserrer de lui. Son parrain avait l'air en forme. Les cheveux coupés et le teint coloré, il ressemblait davantage au jeune homme au physique avantageux de la photo de mariage de ses parents. Harry se tourna vers Lupin et, toujours avec un grand sourire, le salua.

_ Bonjour Professeur.

_ Bonjour Harry. Appelle-moi Rémus...

_ Ou Lunard, coupa Sirius, les yeux brillants de malice.

_ ... Je ne suis plus ton professeur, dit-il simplement.

Harry acquiesça. Il se remit face à son parrain et fronça les sourcils. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Sirius énuméra sur ses doigts:

_ Hagrid est dans la forêt, les professeurs sont dans la grande salle pour préparer l'arrestation de l'imposteur, Mme Pince, Rusard et les infirmières sont dans leurs locaux respectifs, les fantômes restent à l'intér...

_ D'accord, d'accord! J'ai compris!, intervint Harry en obligeant Sirius de baisser sa main.

_ Nous venons juste de nous entretenir avec Dumbledore, informa Rémus. Tes révélations sont... troublantes.

L'ancien professeur semblait être à peine au courant que le jeune sorcier était sujet à des visions nocturnes.

_ Oui... Ca en fera toujours un de moins, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il pensait toujours à la possibilité que les nouveaux élèves soient des mangemorts "déguisés"...

_ C'est pourquoi, pour plus de sécurité, je vais devenir ton garde du corps, déclara fièrement Sirius, en bombant le torse.

Harry ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Sirius allait rester ici! Mais comment allait-il...

_ Ou plutôt ton chien de garde, finit dans un murmure son parrain, se dégonflant.

Lupin et Harry partirent d'un petit rire devant la mine déconfite de Sirius.

_ Tu vas me surveiller en te postant aux portes de l'école?, demanda le jeune sorcier en pouffant à l'idée de voir son parrain se transformer en chien de pierre, comme l'une des statues du château, les yeux rivés sur son filleul.

_ Bien sûr que non. Je serai ton chien.

Harry arrêta brusquement de rire. Son parrain était sérieux: il le protégerait véritablement.

_ Les chiens sont interdits, fit-il remarquer.

_ Ta lettre de Poudlard n'a pas été lue avec beaucoup d'attention, je vois, observa tranquillement Rémus.

Harry rougit légèrement. Lupin avait toujours des airs de professeur pour lui.

_ Elle est identique tous les ans, à quelques lignes près, se défendit-il.

_ Les chiens sont permis cette année, comme d'autres animaux d'ailleurs. Sirius sera avec toi... Je te plains, soupira faussement Rémus.

Sirius lui lança un regard féroce exagéré. Harry se dit que l'année serait loin d'être triste avec Sirius comme compagnon.

_ Et vous... euh, toi, tu feras quoi ? Tu vas rester ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune sorcier priait pour que ce soit le cas.

_ Non, je dois diriger Alkilan. Je repars demain, répondit Rémus.

Il y avait un mélange d'émotions dans sa voix. Sans doute était-il triste de se séparer d'un ami qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années mais Harry devinait qu'il était enfin heureux de se rendre utile à la société. Et puis, en étant sous les ordres de Dumbledore, il espérait sûrement regagner la confiance du directeur qu'il avait perdu en lui cachant que les trois autres maraudeurs étaient devenus des animagi non-officiels pour lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est, Alkilan?

_ La nouvelle prison pour sorciers, expliqua Sirius. Il en faut bien une... Lunard n'est pas en travail officiel, le ministère ignore l'existence d'Alkilan. On a fait en sorte pour qu'il n'y ait pas de fuites... C'était plutôt laborieux mais je pense qu'on y est arrivés, dit-il en regardant Rémus en quête d'approbation.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en signe affirmatif. Il y eut un silence pesant. Les deux maraudeurs tentaient de se convaincre eux-mêmes de la réussite de leur entreprise sans y croire vraiment. Après tout, avec Voldemort, on peut jamais être sûr... Sirius se secoua vivement la tête, comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

_ Harry, dit-il en prenant un air grave, Lunard et moi avons quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Le jeune sorcier sentit venir le pire. Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton de son parrain. Rémus gardait le regard bas et Harry ne put déchiffrer les émotions qui se lisaient dans ses yeux. Sirius avait un comportement identique. On n'aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient plongés dans une grande concentration pour ne laisser échapper aucun indice dans leur attitude qui aurait pu aider Harry à deviner ce qui se préparait à venir. Les secondes passèrent, interminables. Harry était sous la torture. Alors qu'il allait dire "Quoi?!", Sirius prit son inspiration, jeta un coup d'oeil à Rémus et...

_ Bon anniversaire!, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Harry fut stupéfait. Il ne pouvait plus dire qu'il s'était préparé à tout, car, de toute évidence, il ne s'était pas attendu... à ça. Les deux amis de son père lui avaient joué un tour et ils prenaient maintenant un air presque... enfantin.

_ Me...Merci, bredouilla-t-il, encore dans l'incompréhension.

Sirius et Rémus partirent à rire devant la mine incrédule du jeune homme.

_ Vous êtes de sacrés bons acteurs, souffla le jeune sorcier, qui se remettait de ses émotions.

Les trois se sourirent. L'ancien professeur sortit sa baguette, chuchota un sort d'apparition, et trois objets apparurent: une chemise scolaire et... deux oreilles de chauve-souris.

_ Sous ma forme de chien, on n'a pu aller faire les boutiques, Lunard et moi. Et même si on a un mois de retard, on voulait te les offrir, expliqua son parrain.

Harry regardait les présents, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_ C'est...

Il chercha le mot: magnifique, gentil, beau,... Mais il s'entendit dire "C'est... C'est quoi ?".

_Ce sont des yltrauscults, répondit fièrement Sirius, en montrant les oreilles de chauve-souris.

_ Des quoi ?, répéta Harry, pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

_ Des yltrauscults.

Son parrain prit son inspiration et épela le mot. Il brillait dans ses yeux une joie infantile.

_ Il s'adaptent à tes oreilles, se fondent en elle, si tu préfères. Tu peux capter la RITM ou écouter la chanson de ton choix, qu'elle soit moldue ou de notre monde. Tu peux également retrouver des chansons que tu as déjà entendu dans ta vie mais dont tu ne te souviens pas. Pour les enlever, tu dois tirer sur tes lobes.

Harry ouvrait de grands yeux devant sa contemplation.

_ Il y a plusieurs options comme casque anti-bruit, volume de fond... Tu peux y accéder en écoutant la voix de la notice. Il suffit juste d'y penser et elle te renseignera.

Le jeune sorcier sembla un instant hypnotisé par les présents.

_ C'est magique..., souffla Harry, le regard ne quittant pas les cadeaux.

Son parrain n'aurait pu paraître plus ravi.

_ Attends de voir celui de Rémus. Il est... magique, lui aussi, lui sourit Sirius.

Harry releva la tête vers son ancien professeur.

_ La chemise, c'est vous ?

Rémus acquiesça.

_ Il ne fallait pas, murmura Harry, rougissant devant tant d'attention.

Il connaissait les problèmes financiers de Lupin à cause sa condition de loup-garou (heureusement qu'il occupait à présent un poste rémunéré par Dumbledore, ses habits étaient moins miteux) et il ne l'avait fréquenté qu'en tant qu'élève. Le fait qu'il lui offre un cadeau lui allait droit au coeur. Il devait vraiment avoir aimé son père pour agir ainsi avec son fils... 

Le jeune sorcier observa la chemise: elle semblait être en peau de dragon et une ceinture l'entourait pour en refermer le contenu. Il l'ouvrit, voulut caresser la matière mais, à sa grande surprise, sa main s'enfonça à l'intérieur. Cette chemise n'avait pas de fond! Il regarda de l'autre côté, s'attendant à voir son bras réapparaître après avoir traversé la couverture. Il ne vit cependant rien. Il releva les yeux vers Rémus, l'interrogeant du regard. Celui-ci arborait un petit sourire.

_ Cette chemise est conçue de façon à ce que tu puisses ranger toutes tes fournitures scolaires à l'intérieur. Tu n'auras plus besoin de sac. Pour récupérer ce qui t'est nécessaire, tu laisses ta main ainsi et tu appelles intérieurement l'objet choisi. Tu t'en saisiras dans la seconde. Tu peux en outre y entreposer tout ce que tu souhaites transporter sans qu'elle ne change de poids.

Harry était bouche bée devant un tel présent. Il ne retirait plus son regard de la peau de dragon.

_ Elle provient de Roumanie, poursuivit Sirius. Lunard et moi y sommes restés quelques jours quand on tentait de retrouver un Ancien aveugle. Il était incapable de lire nos lettres de rassemblement, mais il nous est très utile: il est spécialisé dans le domaine de la sensibilité, comme Arabella Figg.

_ Et les yltrauscults proviennent d'Afrique, compléta Lupin. Nous avons assez voyagé, il faut dire. On a donc pensé à te ramener des cadeaux non commercialisés en Angleterre. Les yltrauscults sont ensorcelés uniquement dans ce pays. C'est le seul qui contient des chauve-souris vampires, dont les oreilles sont assez grandes pour faciliter le charme.

_ Woaw, vous avez du en voir des choses..., murmura Harry, toujours envoûté par la chemise et les yltrauscults.

_ Oui... Et non, fit Rémus en penchant sa tête de gauche à droite. Notre travail nous a privés de beaucoup de merveilles.

Le jeune sorcier décida enfin de s'arracher de sa contemplation pour redevenir un membre plus actif de la conversation.

_ En tout cas, je tiens à vous remercier. Ils sont vraiment... magiques, déclara Harry qui ne trouvait décidément pas un terme mieux approprié. 

Les deux maraudeurs lui sourirent de plaisir. Harry aperçut la montre de Rémus. L'heure lui manquait cruellement depuis qu'il n'avait plus la sienne. Lupin suivit le regard du jeune sorcier et la lut, fronçant les sourcils.

_ Les élèves ne vont pas tarder, Sirius. Tu devrais...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un beau chien noir au poil luisant aboyait en signe de compréhension. Rémus regarda alors Harry.

_ Je vais regagner mes locaux à présent. Il vaut mieux éviter que des élèves aperçoivent un loup-garou à Poudlard, si on ne veut pas créer de mouvement de panique exagéré du côté des Serpentard..., finit-il dans une grimace.

Le Gryffondor en lui refaisait surface. 

_ Tu devrais ranger tes affaires, Harry, avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Harry acquiesça.

_ Je vous... Je te revois demain?, bafouilla le jeune sorcier.

Il avait du mal à tutoyer son ancien professeur. Il était difficile de changer cette habitude quand on éprouvait un grand respect envers la personne concernée et qu'on ne la côtoyait pas autant que l'on voudrait.

Rémus sourit.

_ Bien sûr.

Il se tourna vers Sirius.

_ Au revoir Patmol, fit-il en lui caressant les poils de la tête dans le sens inverse, provoquant ainsi un grognement gentil de la part du chien.

Après un dernier signe de salut, il s'éloigna, laissant Harry et Patmol se rendre seuls au dortoir des Gryffondor.

Les mains se réfugiant dans les manches de sa robe, Harry les réchauffait de son souffle. Les soirées se faisaient fraîches à l'approche de l'automne. Cependant, le froid ne semblait pas atteindre Patmol, allongé à côté de lui, la tête entre les deux pattes avant et le regard rivé sur le parc. Le jeune sorcier attendait patiemment l'arrivée des calèches, finalement moins tendu qu'il ne le pensait, grâce à la présence de Patmol. Il était assis sur les marches menant à l'entrée du château, les jambes repliés vers lui. Harry se sentait même à l'aise dans ce silence: il avait cru qu'il lui serait étrange de rester aux côtés de l'animagus sans converser. L'expérience avait démontré le contraire. Soudain, il entendit les portes s'ouvrirent derrière lui. D'un même mouvement, Patmol et lui se retournèrent. Tous les professeurs de Poudlard étaient là, excepté le professeur Vector qui se trouvait dans le train pour surveiller les élèves, Hagrid, Gobe-Planche, Trelawney et Binns, qui n'étaient d'aucun secours quand il s'agissait de se battre. Ils passèrent devant Harry, certains lui souriant, d'autres le toisant d'un air mauvais _ Rogue, de toute évidence _ et marchèrent en silence vers le milieu du parc. Le jeune sorcier les observait attentivement. Ils disparurent au détour d'une tour et le silence total revint. Seule une légère brise s'entendait. Au loin pourtant, Harry vit des calèches arrivées. Il tendit le cou, tout comme Patmol, et les compta: trois. Seulement trois. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il n'y avait pas aussi peu d'élèves... Ca ferait dans les quoi, douze? Non, c'était définitivement impossible... A moins qu'une attaque... Harry allait une fois de plus imaginer des horreurs quand il s'aperçut que les personnes à bord étaient bien trop grandes pour être des élèves. Les nouveaux professeurs! Harry se frappa mentalement de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Ils étaient maintenant assez prêts pour que le jeune sorcier puisse distinguer parmi eux le faux Karkaroff. La première calèche comprenait le professeur Vector, qui avait quitté les élèves à Pré-Au-Lard, et trois inconnus. Dans la deuxième n'était assise aucune personne dont le visage était familier au jeune sorcier. Enfin, la dernière transportait Mme Maxime, très visible de par sa "forte ossature" et une minuscule femme, les deux occupant pourtant tout l'espace. Les calèches tournèrent pour aller disparaître derrière la même tour où les professeurs de Poudlard s'étaient auparavant dirigés. Quelques secondes avant, le faux Karkaroff avait reconnu Harry et un regard s'était échangé. Le jeune sorcier avait caché un maximum sa haine et l'avait observé indifféremment. Il voulait garantir la surprise totale qui l'attendait... L'imposteur ne devait pas se douter que Harry savait quelque chose. Le jeune homme, par delà la peur qu'il ressentait surtout à l'égard de ce qui était imprévu pour lui-même, se sentit curieux: il aimerait connaître son véritable nom... Mais il le saurait bientôt. Il se remit à attendre, le chien immobile, aussi ennuyé que lui à rester là, sans rien faire. Les minutes passèrent...

Ron et Hermione devaient certainement bavarder avec ses autres compagnons de classe, ou Fred et George. Ils ignoraient tout de ce qui était possible d'arriver ce soir. Il faudrait les avertir... Harry avait hâte de discuter avec eux, de savoir si le séjour d'Hermione chez les Weasley s'était bien déroulé... Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Patmol: celui-ci exécutait un bâillement digne de figurer dans le livre des records. Il lui sourit et se retourna vers le parc. Soudain, il aperçut des points mobiles à l'horizon: les calèches! Cette fois-ci, les élèves étaient à l'intérieur, il n'y avait aucun doute. Le nombre était bien trop impressionnant. Il se releva et s'épousseta. Patmol se mit en position assise. Dès qu'elles furent assez près, Harry commença à chercher du regard ses amis: il vit Parvati et Lavande, Ernie, Malefoy avec Crabbe et Goyle (une grimace de dégoût s'afficha clairement sur son visage), Dean et Seamus... Ou étaient Ron et Hermione? Il sentait alors quelqu'un lui tirer la manche. Patmol lui avait saisi la robe. Il aboya vers la droite. Harry regarda les calèches dans la direction que lui indiquait son parrain et... Oui! Il repéra les cheveux roux de Ron, assis à côté d'Hermione et en face de Neville et Ginny. Il commença à marcher, Patmol sur les talons. Enfin, elles furent bientôt assez proches pour s'arrêter. Les élèves commencèrent à descendre, des deuxième aux septième années, tous dans de grandes discussions. Quelques regards étonnés virent Harry s'approcher. Il ne se situait plus qu'à deux mètres d'eux quand il prit une voix doucereuse et dit dans le dos de ses amis:

_ Mr Weasley! Cinq points retirés pour bavardage excessif!

Ron prit un teint livide avant de se retourner et s'apercevoir de la présence de son ami.

_ Harry!, s'exclama Hermione avant de se jeter à son cou, l'étouffant presque.

Le jeune sorcier, pris au dépourvu, jeta un regard interrogateur à Ron par dessus l'épaule de son amie.

_ Hermione est très démonstrative maintenant, ce doit être l'âge..., dit le garçon roux pour toute explication.

La jeune fille se desserra de Harry, nullement offensée par le commentaire de Ron, et sourit.

_ Content de te revoir Rogue, fit Ron en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Harry.

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire.

_ Woaw, Harry, tu en as un beau chien!, fit remarquer Neville en trébuchant dans sa descente de la calèche.

Patmol, vers qui tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés, se dressa fièrement.

_ Oui, je vous présente Patmol, fit Harry d'un ton solennel.

_ Bonjour Patmol, dit Hermione en lui frottant la tête.

_ Salut Patmol, fit Ron en lui adressant un clin d'oeil significatif.

_ Tu vas le garder dans la chambre?, demanda Seamus, qui se joignait à eux d'un air inquiet.

_ Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il est très propre.

Seamus sembla soulagé. Il s'approcha de l'animal.

_ Eh bien Patmol, bienvenu à Gryffondor!

_ Patmol? On a dit Patmol?

Des voix familières surgirent de derrière. Le groupe se retourna. Fred et George s'approchaient à leur tour. Ils regardèrent le chien, Harry, puis encore le chien. Fred s'agenouilla à la hauteur de l'animagus et lui parla:

_ Alors c'est toi Patmol?, lui demanda-t-il d'un air curieux.

Le chien aboya et hocha la tête en signe affirmatif.

_ Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent le toutou!, s'exclama George.

_ Pourquoi Patmol ?, interrogea Ginny, tentant de ne pas rougir devant le jeune sorcier.

_ A cause de la douceur de ses pattes, c'est évident!, s'exclama Ron, l'air faussement désespéré.

Fred se tourna vers le jeune sorcier.

_ Bon choix de nom Harry, lui dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

_ Viktor!, cria Hermione en faisant de grands gestes du bras. 

Elle faisait signe à un grand garçon, situé à quelques calèches d'eux, de venir.

Ron regarda dans la direction. Il semblait aussi impatient de le revoir, malgré l'enthousiasme prononcé d'Hermione qu'il n'appréciait habituellement pas vraiment. Le joueur de Quidditch s'avança et fit un salut général. Ils allaient commencer à engager la conversation quand Mac Gonagall apparut. Avec un _Sonorus_, elle s'adressa à l'assemblée:

_ Tous les élèves doivent rejoindre rapidement la grande salle en vue du banquet. Prenez la gauche en entrant. Merci.

Elle annula le sortilège avec un _Sourdinam_ et vint vers Harry. Neville, Seamus et les autres se dirigèrent vers les portes du château. Viktor, Ron et Hermione se mirent à discuter activement entre eux pour laisser en retrait Harry et Patmol avec le professeur qui semblait vouloir parler au jeune sorcier en privé. Quand le professeur arriva à sa hauteur, ils s'arrêtèrent et elle lui chuchota:

_ Note.

_ Note? Que je note quoi?, questionna Harry sans comprendre.

Devant le regard exaspéré du professeur, Harry comprit sa stupidité.

_ Ah! Nott! C'est lui!

Karkaroff avait été arrêté et identifié par les professeurs. Soudain, Harry se rappela: Nott avait un fils. Un fils du même âge que lui.

_ Et son fils?, demanda-t-il.

Ron se retourna pour vérifier où était Harry et quand il le vit en pleine discussion avec Mac Gonagall, toujours en retrait par rapport à la foule, il préféra ne pas le rejoindre.

_ Dumbledore le convoque demain pour l'en informer. Il continuera malgré tout ses études.

Ils se remirent en route, Patmol, l'oreille tendue.

_ Nous l'avons soumis au Veritaserum. Il ne sait malheureusement rien d'autre sur l'attaque de ce soir, continua-t-elle dans un murmure. Vous-Savez-Qui prend ses précautions. Ses adeptes ne sont jamais au courant de tous ses plans.

Ils approchaient inévitablement des portes et bientôt, ils seraient entendus. Mac Gonagall accéléra dans son rapport.

_ Quant à lui, il devait tenter de vous enlever dans le courant de l'année, le plus tôt possible, bien sûr, au cas où ce qui devrait se passer ce soir se déroulerait mal. Vous-Savez-Qui l'avait prévenu qu'il comprendrait vite le plan mené. Dumbledore voulait que je vous mette au courant.

Et elle quitta le jeune sorcier sans qu'il n'est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour se frayer ensuite un passage et tourner sur sa droite: elle accueillerait bientôt les Première année. Harry la suivit du regard puis jeta un coup d'oeil. vers Patmol. On pouvait lire dans son regard "Tout se passera bien, Harry".

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait Mac Gonagall ?, questionna Hermione, une fois qu'elle eut réussi à le rejoindre, tentant de ne pas se faire écraser au milieu de tout ce monde.

_ Je vous le dirai au repas, quand les autres se seront retournés.

Ron acquiesça et ils entrèrent enfin dans la grande salle. Des exclamations d'admiration retentirent de tout côté. Les élèves étaient éblouis par la beauté et la superficie de la pièce. Le plafond enchanté était teinté de rouge, le soleil se couchant après une magnifique journée d'arrière saison. Deux tables étaient à l'effigie de chaque maison, les nouveaux se répartissant selon leur désir. Harry prit place en face de Ron, Hermione à sa gauche, elle-même assise au côté de Krum. Tout autour d'eux, les conversations allaient de bon train. A droite comme à gauche, on entendait "Bonjour, moi c'est Mandy Rance et toi?", "Je suis Calinda Chon", "Moi, c'est Saïro Alim", "Salut", "T'es en quelle année?", "C'est beau ici, tu ne trouves pas?"... Harry éprouvait une étrange sensation. Jusqu'à maintenant, il connaissait de près ou au moins de vue la plupart des visages de Poudlard, ce qui lui donnait une impression de "famille". Et voilà qu'une multitude de gens inconnus, typés, se présentaient, riaient et discutaient, en l'attente de la venue des Première année. L'école était une sorte de rassemblement universel. Une fois de plus, il pria pour que rien n'arrive ce soir. L'ambiance était trop chaleureuse pour être brisée. Ron et Hermione semblaient emportés par l'allégresse générale. Un sourire radieux était fixé sur leurs visages. Leurs yeux brillaient et leurs têtes ne cessaient de se tourner dans tous les sens. Une fois que tous les élèves furent assis, le vacarme continuait de plus belle. Chaque rentrée était bruyante, mais le double d'élèves présents augmentait considérablement le bruit. Dumbledore, à la table des professeurs, était aux anges malgré les menaces qui planaient sur eux. Le tapage assourdissant n'était pour lui que la douce musique de la vie. D'autres professeurs cependant, semblaient moins enthousiastes que le Directeur. Le bruit ne leur convenait guère aux vues de leurs grimaces. Le professeur Dumbledore, bien malgré lui, intervint pour le bonheur de ses collègues.

_ Allons, allons! Du calme! Les Première année seront bientôt là, informa-t-il.

Aussitôt, on eut dit que le volume diminuait. Les élèves étaient cependant toujours en grande conversation, mais les chuchotements remplaçaient peu à peu les fortes intonations. Harry se tourna vers ses amis.

_ A votre avis, lequel d'entre eux est notre nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

Les trois amis regardèrent vers la table des professeurs.

_ Je verrai bien celui avec ses arcades sourcilières proéminentes, suggéra Hermione. Il a l'air d'avoir eu à affronter pas mal de dangers.

En effet, un homme habillé sombrement donnait une impression de ne pas avoir été épargné par la vie de par son physique plutôt tourné à son désavantage.

_ Le gorille?, s'exclama Ron. J'espère pas!

_ Ce n'est pas lui, c'est une femme cette année, informa Harry.

_ Ah bon? Alors peut-être... elle!, fit la jeune sorcière en montrant discrètement du doigt une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années qui parlait de façon posée avec les infirmières.

Harry haussa les épaules d'ignorance.

_ Peut-être...

_ Moi, je préférerais!, déclara le garçon roux, convaincu de la gentillesse du professeur grâce au sourire sincère qu'elle affichait à Mme Vivebien.

_ Il y a deux infirmières cette année?, demanda Hermione en remarquant les deux robes blanches qui discutaient avec le professeur.

_ Oui, elle, c'est Mme Vivebien. Elle est gentille, renseigna le jeune sorcier.

_ Tu es déjà allé à l'infirmerie ?!, dit Ron, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

_ Bien sûr, Ron, c'est évident!, fit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel. Harry s'est fait jeté un sort de réparation oculaire. Il n'a plus de lunettes, tu n'as pas vu?

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante.

_ Où est Patmol ?, coupa Harry en regardant autour de lui, évitant aux deux autres de commencer à se chamailler.

A peine eut-il le temps de se poser la question qu'une tête de chien apparut de dessous la table, confirmant sa présence.

_ Pourquoi est-il ici?, questionna Ron à voix basse, de peur de se faire entendre.

Harry sourit et le chien disparut dessous la table. Le cercle des trois amis se resserra.

_ Patmol est... mon chien de garde, informa Harry. Il reste prêt de moi au cas où...

Le jeune sorcier regarda autour pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas écoutés et reprit en chuchotant:

_ Cet été, j'ai acheté mes fournitures à l'aide de Polynectar au Chemin de Traverse. J'y ai rencontré Malefoy et ses deux gorilles.

Ses deux amis haussèrent les sourcils d'étonnement pour les froncer presque aussitôt.

_ J'ai réussi à l'approcher, faire connaissance et lui soutirer des informations concernant leurs pères.

_ Comment tu as fait?!, demanda Ron, stupéfait par les initiatives de son ami et surtout par leur réussite.

_ Je vous expliquerai au dortoir. L'essentiel, c'est que j'ai appris qu'une attaque serait menée contre moi ce soir.

Hermione mit sa main devant la bouche et Ron écarquilla les yeux de terreur.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura de suite le jeune sorcier en constatant leurs réactions. Une partie de ses plans a échoué.

_Pas ceux de ce soir...,_ lui rappela cependant une voix dans sa tête qu'il s'efforça de ne pas écouter.

_ Que veux-tu dire?, questionna Hermione, se reprenant rapidement.

_ Karkaroff devait être logé à Poudlard cette année. C'est un traître à Voldemort, pardon, fit-il devant leurs frissons, il voulait le tuer. Dumbledore allait l'aider. Sauf que j'avais auparavant découvert, dans un de mes cauch... euh, rêves, qu'il s'était fait tuer par un loup-garou obéissant à Vol..., pardon, Vous-Savez-Qui. Donc, le Karkaroff qui venait ce soir était un imposteur, bien que je me demande comment il a prit un morceau du vrai..., dit Harry, le regard bas et une grimace sur le visage. Bref, les professeurs l'ont attendu et l'ont juste fait prisonnier. Mac Gonagall m'a informé qu'il n'était au courant de rien d'autre _ ils l'ont soumis au Veritaserum_.

Il marqua une pause.

_ Au fait, vous savez de qui il s'agit en réalité?, leur sourit-il.

Ses amis furent coupés dans leur assimilation des propos de leur ami. Ron prit un air solennel.

_ Pitié, dis-moi qu'il s'agit de Malefoy.

Harry hocha la tête en désaccord et son ami se dégonfla, déçu.

_ Nott.

Leurs yeux s'agrandirent mais ils ne purent répondre quoi que ce soit car les portes s'ouvrirent enfin dans un grand grincement pour laisser entrer les première année. Ceux-ci, gênés d'être le centre d'attention générale, s'avancèrent d'un pas hésitant, Mac Gonagall marchant droitement dans l'allée, les guidant vers le choixpeau qui venait d'être posé par Rusard. Harry les suivit du regard, devinant leur appréhension. Lui-même avait été terrifié lors de son arrivée à Poudlard. Il s'interrogeait sur les épreuves à passer pour être définitivement accepté dans l'école et Ron ne l'avait pas aidé en lui disant qu'il s'agissait peut-être de faire de la magie ou de combattre un troll. Certains d'entre eux prenaient cependant un air fier et assuré. Il entendit son ami murmurer:

_ Voilà des petits Serpentard tout frais.

Harry sourit devant la remarque tout en continuant de les observer. Il se mit à regarder également les têtes silencieuses de la table située en face qui contemplait aussi les nouvelles recrues. Parmi elles, il aperçut Cho. Il se retourna de suite, l'évitant. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu en larmes lors du banquet de fin d'année, il n'osait plus la regarder en face. Avant, son coeur s'accélérait et ses joues s'empourpraient dans leurs croisements. Maintenant, le sentiment de sereinité et de joie s'était effacé pour laisser transparaître une sensation malaise des plus désagréables. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence: il ne voyait plus Cho, mais une preuve vivante de son échec face au sauvetage de la vie de Cédric. Et cet été, il n'avait fait qu'éviter d'y penser, elle et Cédric. A partir d'aujourd'hui, ses souvenirs le hanteraient à chacune de leurs rencontres. Le choixpeau finit de chanter. Le jeune sorcier était resté plongé dans ses réflexions et n'avait pas fait attention aux nouvelles paroles.

_ Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence: Ansy, Piers! 

Un jeune garçon s'approcha timidement et mit le chapeau sur sa tête.

_ SERDAIGLE!, cria le chapeau après quelques secondes de silence.

Les deux tables concernées applaudirent bruyamment. Les acclamations se faisaient plus denses, cette année.

_ Aurt, Suzie!

_ Eh, Harry!, souffla discrètement Ron.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui.

_ Ca risque de durer longtemps à cause des Première année des autres pays. Alors en attendant, je te donne ça. C'est pour ton anniversaire, comme nous n'avions pas le droit de t'envoyer de cadeaux...

Il sortit de sa poche ce qui ressemblait à première vue à une balle mais lorsque Harry s'en saisit, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un oeil enfermé dans une capsule ronde.

_ Merci Ron. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda-t-il dans un murmure pendant que "Babs, Laura" était envoyée à Poufsouffle.

_ C'est un troisième oeil. Ca t'aidera pour les cours de Trelawney.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Devant l'air hébété de son ami, le garçon roux rit doucement.

_ Je plaisante. C'est un oeil de faucon ensorcelé. En le serrant dans ta main, tu peux lui commander d'enregistrer tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi et il te le retranscrira sous formes d'hologrammes dès que tu lanceras le sortilège de révélation. Je pensais que cela te serait utile pour prouver à Rogue que Malefoy est le responsable de nos bagarres. Bien que je ne pense pas qu'il lui enlèvera des points quand même...

Harry lui sourit en le remerciant à nouveau, plaça l'oeil dans sa poche et applaudit alors que "Bralckilt, Bertrand" s'installait à leur table. 

_ Bones, Meredith!

Un petite fille blonde s'avança à son tour. Elle devait certainement être la petite soeur de Susan, en cinquième année de Poufsouffle. A en croire Hagrid, les Bones étaient d'excellents sorciers qui avaient péri durant l'ascension de Voldemort, tout comme les Prewett et les McKinnon. Les deux jeunes filles étaient orphelines, victimes du malheur répandu par l'immonde mage noir...

_ Cart, Calista!

_ Harry, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, moi aussi, murmura Hermione.

Et elle lui tendit une montre.

_ J'ai remarqué que tu avais cassé l'ancienne pendant la deuxième tâche alors...

_ Merci beaucoup Hermione, je m'en serais acheté une sinon, lui sourit Harry en soulignant combien son cadeau lui était utile. Eh! Elle est comme ta pendule, Ron!

_ Oui, mais avec les personnes de ton choix, expliqua son amie. Tu peux toujours avoir l'heure et... elle est étanche, cette fois-ci.

_ Il faut lancer un sortilège spécial ?

_ Oui, tiens, voici le mode d'emploi. 

Et la jeune fille fit glisser un parchemin à côté des couverts de Harry. Le jeune sorcier y jeta un coup d'oeil. et "programma" sa montre d'un coup de baguette. Il la mit alors à son poignée.

_ On peut dire que je suis équipé maintenant, constata Harry.

Hermione et Ron lui sourirent. Ils se reconcentrèrent tous les trois sur la répartition. Harry vit qu'Hagrid avait rejoint les professeurs et étaient assis à la droite de Madame Maxime. Flitwick était à côté de la minuscule dame qui avait partagé sa calèche avec la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Harry sourit. Des paires se formaient selon la taille... Il continua de regarder les membres du corps professoral. Une femme, d'une laideur très repoussante, avait des pustules sur tout le corps et des verrues sur sa paupière, ce qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir son unique oeil central correctement. Vêtue d'une robe miteuse, elle ressemblait aux sorcières telles que les percevaient les moldus: vieilles et bossues. On ne pouvait cependant pas deviner facilement son âge... _Une harpie_..., songea Harry. A sa gauche, un homme, d'apparence jeune, contrastait énormément avec l'harpie par son élégante robe blanche et ses cheveux blonds, raides et soignés qui arrivaient certainement à la hauteur de ses genoux. Il observait tranquillement la cérémonie. Un vieillard, en revanche, semblait s'endormir par la monotonie de la répartition. Harry ne souhaitait pas l'avoir en cours. Mais il ne se fit pas de soucis. Il devait certainement être un deuxième professeur d'histoire de la magie... Le jeune sorcier fut attiré par un regard posé sur lui: une femme, de l'âge de Mac Gonagall, le fixait intensément. Dès qu'il l'observa en retour, elle détourna les yeux.

_ Tibugue, Rolan...

BANG!

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent à la volée. Harry et tous les autres tournèrent vivement la tête. Dans l'entrée, Fudge et une dizaine d'hommes approchaient d'un pas strict vers le centre de l'allée. Instinctivement, le jeune sorcier serra la main sur sa baguette. Il avait reconnu aux côtés du ministre Lucius Malefoy. Dumbledore, de l'autre côté de la salle, se leva pour contourner la table de professeurs. Mac Gonagall, elle, fit signe aux Première année restants de rester auprès d'elle. Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les élèves.

_ Monsieur Fudge. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite... imprévue?, demanda calmement Dumbledore.

Il s'avançait lentement vers lui, à quelques mètres de Harry. Le ministre sortit un parchemin de sa robe.

_ J'ai été informé, peu de temps avant, d'un témoignage qui m'amène en ce lieu pour une affaire de la plus haute importance, dit Fudge sans prendre le peine de saluer le directeur.

On sentait que la tension qui était né entre les deux hommes en Juin dernier n'avait fait que croître au cours de l'été. Harry, quant à lui, lâcha sa baguette. Il s'agissait d'un problème du ministère. Si cela concernait Poudlard ou que Fudge attaquait l'organisation de l'école, le professeur Dumbledore saurait se défendre. Quelques murmures envahirent la salle. Les élèves s'interrogeaient sur l'étrange comportement du ministre. Pourquoi intervenait-il maintenant?

_ Et peut-on savoir en quoi consiste cette affaire, Mr Fudge?

Fudge regarda le professeur d'un air qui se voulait intimidant et déclara:

_ Je dois procéder à l'arrestation de Mr Potter, ici présent, pour le meurtre de Cedric Diggory.


	5. Le prix de la célébrité

**CHAPITRE 5: Le prix de la célébrité.**

Harry demeura immobile, conscient que toutes les têtes s'étaient à présent tournées vers lui. Il était paralysé, estomaqué. Il cauchemardait, une fois de plus. Il avait été transporté dans une autre réalité. Aucune autre explication n'était possible. 

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Le jeune sorcier, dans son choc, entendit le frottement de la robe d'un élève de quatrième année assis à sa droite qui tentait de prendre des distances. Deux aurors s'avancèrent vers lui, une fois qu'il l'eurent repéré. Mais la main levée de Dumbledore suffit à les arrêter dans leur initiative.

_ Pourrais-je connaître les raisons qui portent à croire à de telles aberrations?, continua le professeur, un contrôle absolu sur sa voix, neutre.

_ Mr Macnair, un agent brillant du ministère, nous a informé ce matin avec une grande précision comment Mr Potter et Mr Diggory avaient atterri près de chez lui à l'aide du portoloin, après la troisième tâche, comment un duel avait eu lieu, comment Mr Potter avait tué Mr Diggory et s'était ressaisi du trophée, informa Fudge, légèrement énervé de devoir rendre des comptes à un homme de plus bas grade que lui.

Des élèves, devant le rapport étalé, reculèrent instinctivement de quelques centimètres, dans une direction opposée à Harry. Des murmures se firent entendre, certains adoptant déjà un air haineux mêlé de crainte envers le jeune sorcier. 

_ Mr Macnair est allé témoigner auprès de vous d'un fait s'étant déroulé il y a plus de deux mois?, reprit Dumbledore.

_ Mr Macnair est venu témoigner juste après sa totale guérison. Il avait été blessé par un animal lors de son travail et avait subi de graves dommages au niveau de la gorge en Juin dernier, peu avant le 24. Il a été en congé maladie jusqu'à récemment où il a pu enfin récupérer sa voix, la blessure ayant été empoisonnée par du venin de la créature.

Le ministre s'était décidé à faire taire le directeur. Plus qu'une affaire de meurtre, il s'agissait d'un duel verbal.

_ Mr Potter est en cinquième année. Il est incapable de fabriquer un portoloin, ou de jeter le sortilège de la mort à un de ses camarades, dit fermement Dumbledore.

_ On ne peut connaître le véritable niveau d'un élève, vous le savez.

_ Les chances d'avoir acquis une telle puissance magique en sont pourtant extrêmement réduites, renseigna le professeur, analysant Mr Fudge par dessus ses lunettes en demi lunes.

_ Vous n'êtes pas juge, Dumbledore. Ce garçon doit être amené à Azkaban dans les plus brefs délais. Un procès aura lieu dans trois jours.

Un grand tumulte d'exclamations s'éleva dans la salle. Des filles placèrent leurs mains devant la bouche. D'autres écarquillaient les yeux de stupeur. Par instinct de survie, Harry sortit de son état second. S'ils réussissaient à le prendre, il serait à la portée de Voldemort. Le ministère, aveuglé par une manipulation subtile des mangemorts, travaillait pour lui. Le jeune sorcier se mit sur ses gardes, donnant toute sa confiance en Dumbledore, pour tenter de les raisonner. Sous la table, des grognements s'intensifiaient.

_ Si Harry est amené à Azkaban, Voldemort le tuera, dit le professeur d'un ton catégorique.

Une nouvelle vague de peur mêlée de tressaillements retentit dans toute la pièce.

_ Ah! Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ses inepties!, éclata brusquement le ministre. Je me suis rendu à Azkaban et rien, vous entendez, RIEN ne prédispose à croire que Vous-Savez-Qui est, non seulement revenu, et a, en outre, prit le contrôle de la prison!

Les élèves étaient abasourdis par les révélations données de Mr Fudge, bien que supposées inexactes.

_ Mondingus Fletcher et Malicia Campbell ont confirmé leur arrivée. Et ils n'ont absolument rien à gagner en créant des mensonges. Votre persévérance à rendre leurs propos incrédibles ne résulte que d'une crainte d'avoir à affronter un être immensément puissant. Votre aveuglement n'a eu aucune conséquence sur la vie de nos concitoyens jusqu'à ce soir si ce n'est le ralentissement dans une préparation à la guerre. En livrant Harry à Voldemort, notre monde sera de nouveau menacé de disparaître, répliqua Dumbledore dont le regard flamboyait.

_ Aucun assassinat n'a été commis depuis Juin dernier. La série de meurtres au sein des familles moldues ou opposées à son régime caractérisait pourtant son existence.

_ Karkaroff est mort.

C'était Harry qui avait parlé. Un brouhaha se fit sentir. Lucius Malefoy pâlit brusquement. Au courant de l'entrée de l'imposteur, (Voldemort l'avait renseigné malgré ses "précautions") il se demandait comment Harry savait cela et où était Nott, du moins, c'est ce que le jeune sorcier conclut de sa réaction. Fudge, qui en avait oublié la présence dans sa lutte contre Dumbledore regarda Harry d'un air incrédule.

_ Et quelles sont les preuves de ce que tu avances?, fit Fudge avec un étrange sourire apparaissant aux lèvres.

_ L'important est que Karkaroff était un traître à Voldemort. Il commence par se débarrasser des gens qui ont délibérément changé de camp pour ensuite en venir au garçon auquel il doit treize années de quasi inexistence, coupa Dumbledore.

_ Vous-Savez-Qui serez donc rancunier?, poursuivit-il sur un ton qui se voulait ironique. Il se priverait de massacrer la population pour rassembler ses forces et s'en prendre à... lui?

Le ministre pointa son index sur Harry. Il avait presque l'air de s'amuser maintenant. Les probabilités que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps agence un stratagème de cette perfidie dans l'objectif unique de tuer un garçon de quinze ans, bien qu'il soit le "Survivant", étaient infimes. Il prenait des airs théâtraux pour souligner le ridicule des propos du directeur. Les mâchoires de Dumbledore se serrèrent. Son regard se fit davantage pénétrant.

_ En accentuant le risible inapproprié des plans de Voldemort, vous le sous-estimez, bien malgré vous. La séparation des forces adverses est une de ses principales visées. Vous l'aidez à accomplir cette tâche, dit-il d'un ton dur.

L'aura qui s'émanait du professeur se propageait à travers la salle. Au fur et à mesure que le ton montait, on en ressentait l'ampleur. Les élèves étaient comme hypnotisés.

_ Mr Macnair est un membre honorable du ministère, Mondingus Fletcher et son amie sont connus pour leurs escroqueries. Azkaban demeure la même! Mr Potter fait preuve, chaque année, d'une attitude plus que suspecte en racontant des histoires toutes aussi rocambolesques les unes que les autres! Quant à vous, je dois avouer qu'avoir employé un loup-garou et un demi géant ne joue pas en votre faveur!

Le ministre, de l'amusement, était passé à la colère, n'y tenant plus d'être dévalué par Dumbledore. Harry bouillait de colère devant le comportement inacceptable de Fudge.

_ Messieurs, je vous somme d'attacher ce garçon!, ordonna-t-il, impatient d'en finir.

Les deux aurors s'approchèrent de Harry. Dumbledore allait leur barrer le chemin quand Fudge l'avertit.

_ Une armée d'aurors entoure le château et je crains que votre puissance associée à celle de vos collègues soit insuffisante, malgré leurs hautes réputations. Je vous prierai donc de les laisser faire leur travail, menaça le ministre, le teint rouge.

Harry observa Dumbledore. Ses sourcils froncés se relâchèrent. La lueur de son regard sembla s'éteindre. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Impossible de réagir. Les forces menées contre lui étaient bien trop considérables pour lutter à leur encontre sans causer de dommage humain. Et Fudge ne démordrait pas. Il était véritablement obstiné et avait apparemment tout prévu à l'avance. Pour Harry, la perte de la lumière qui étincelait habituellement dans les yeux de son mentor fut synonyme d'arrêt de mort.

_ Les bataillons garderont par la suite Azkaban pour prévenir un éventuel assaut de vos... forces. Soyez satisfait que je ne vous traîne pas en justice pour complicité. Votre popularité est trop grande, finit Fudge d'un ton presque haineux.

Les aurors brandirent leurs baguettes, firent voler celle de Harry qui se réfugia dans les mains du ministre, et le ligotèrent, tel que Dumbledore l'avait fait pour Barty Croupton Junior. Harry se sentit piégé, emprisonné dans une horrible machination, un complot sans pareil. Il s'entendit murmurer "non, non,...non". Des bras lui saisirent les épaules pour le forcer à marcher.

_ NOOON!, hurla Hagrid, surgissant dans l'allée. Vous n'avez pas le droit! Harry est innocent!

Le garde-chasse marchait à grands pas vers eux, hystérique, des flots de larmes coulant sur ses joues, trempant sa barbe broussailleuse. Il se refusait à croire la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

_ Monsieur, je vous prierai de bien vouloir laisser agir le ministère, dit Fudge, légèrement troublé par la réaction soudaine du demi géant.

Il tentait de garder sa contenance face à l'imposante masse qui semblait prête à se jeter sur lui.

_ Mais, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Le petit va se faire tuer!

Hagrid ne tenait plus en place, le corps tremblant de peur et de colère.

_ Hagrid..., intervint doucement Dumbledore.

_ Vous le jetez dans la gueule du loup! Il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant! On ne le reverra plus si vous l'amener là-bas, dans ce lieu abominable!

_ Hagrid!..., l'appela plus fort le professeur.

_ Vous le reverrez dans trois jours, au procès, dit fermement le ministre. 

_ DANS TROIS JOURS, IL SERA DEJÂ MORT!, hurla Hagrid dans une voix tonitruante à en faire trembler les murs du château.

Dumbledore, voyant la situation s'envenimer et le garde-chasse perdre son sang-froid, se mit face à Hagrid et l'obligea à le regarder pour se calmer.

_ Maintenant, ça suffit!, s'écria Fudge, rageant d'être ainsi réprimandé par une "créature" qu'il considérait comme inférieure. Assez de balivernes! Nous emmenons ce garçon et rien ne l'empêchera! Surtout pas un..., une..., une brute assoiffée de sang!, balbutia-t-il.

Hagrid fut trop choqué pour répondre. Harry, qui avait été jusqu'ici incapable de se défendre lui-même, réagit violemment à l'insulte adressé à son ami.

_ Hagrid n'est pas une brute assoiffée de sang! Il est plus humain et ouvert sur le monde que vous! Vous vous faites manipuler comme une marionnette dont on tirerait les ficelles! Pendant que vous fermez les yeux, le meurtrier de mes parents rie et attend que vous lui livriez son "colis"! 

_ ASSEZ!, cria Fudge, le teint virant au pourpre. TAISEZ-VOUS!

_ NON, JE NE ME TAIRAI PAS!, hurla Harry plus fort encore, s'étant contenu trop longtemps. Vous jugez Hagrid sur ses origines sans le connaître! Vous me condamnez sur mes aptitudes et non sur mes actes! Que l'on soit un géant, fourchelang ou loup-garou, on a le droit d'être entendu!

Sa rage explosait à la figure du ministre. Oubliant de se défendre, il protégeait Hagrid, trop souvent accusé à tort, il accourait au secours d'un Lupin rejeté par la société injustement, et vociférait contre l'attitude pitoyable de Fudge. Il n'avait que faire que plusieurs centaines de personnes le fixent, l'air sidéré, il dirait ses quatre vérités, quitte à se rebeller contre les représentants de la loi.

_ Je vous préviens, Mr Potter! Si vous continuez, votre situation va empi...

_ ELLE NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE PIRE!, lança le jeune sorcier, sa voix raisonnant jusqu'au plafond enchanté.

Hagrid et les autres semblaient trop surpris par la révolte du jeune homme pour oser dire un mot. Harry se débattait d'une telle force, celle du lion aidant, qu'un troisième auror tenta d'aider les deux premiers à le maîtriser.

_ Etes-vous aveugle?! Etes-vous soumis à un Imperium?! Si vous ne croyez personne, donnez-moi à boire du Veritaserum! Le professeur Rogue sera ravi de vous en fournir!, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton insolent.

La dernière phrase lui avait échappé, trop emporté dans sa fureur. Le ministre lui apparaissait comme abject, écoeurant. Harry méprisait sa lamentable petite personne, s'indignait devant un être aussi infâme.

_ Le Veritaserum ne vous fera révéler que ce dont vous _croyez, vous-même, au plus profond de vous,_ avoir vu! A l'évidence, vous avez tué Mr Diggory sous effets hallucinogènes! L'expérimenter sur vous serait une perte de temps!

_ JE N'AI JAMAIS TUE CEDRIC!, s'écria Harry en faisant tomber un auror dans sa rébellion. Et je n'ai jamais eu d'hallucinations! Rita Skeeter a tout inventé pour faire sensation! Et on voit que son article n'a pas été écrit en vain! Des préjugés, voilà ce que c'est!

Harry fut brutalement jeté au sol par l'homme à qui il venait de donner un coup d'épaule au creux de la sienne. Des exclamations de frayeur retentirent. Le souffle coupé, il tenta de relever la tête, et ce ne fut que pour apercevoir Patmol, sous la table, les babines retroussées et les crocs menaçants, prêt à bondir sur le ministre. Le jeune sorcier articula un "non" sans timbre au chien en jetant un bref coup d'oeil significatif vers Lucius Malefoy. Sirius ne devait pas être vu. Si Drago Malefoy avait peu de chances de raconter à son père que Harry avait un chien noir, le mangemort ferait vite le lien avec Queudver, en supposant que Voldemort lui ait divulgué des informations sur les Animagi, et s'en servirait contre eux. On devinait dans le regard de l'animal la rage éprouvée face à son impuissance. Quelqu'un tira violemment le jeune homme par les cordes qui le ligotaient pour le remettre debout.

_ Je vous avais prévenu..., dit Fudge en serrant les dents et brandissant la baguette vers Harry.

Le jeune sorcier, conscient depuis longtemps que la bataille était perdue, ne fut pas le moins du monde intimidé. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il allait être mené à la mort, avec la plus grande facilité. Administrativement parlant, il succomberait au pouvoir des Détraqueurs, comme bien d'autres prisonniers avant lui, rien d'autre.

_ Vous êtes un lâche, Mr Fudge, dit Harry dans un murmure audible dans toute la salle, se surprenant lui-même par ses propres paroles.

L'insulte eut l'effet d'une bombe. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Harry avait arrêté de se débattre. Les élèves étouffèrent des exclamations. Devant eux, un jeune homme venait de cracher une injure à l'homme le plus important de la communauté magique d'Angleterre.

Le ministre prit un teint écarlate, leva sa baguette et...

_ Arrêtez!, cria une petite voix remplie de peur.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers une Hermione levée, figée sur place. Le silence se fit à nouveau sentir. La jeune fille avait des traces de pleurs sur les joues et ses yeux étaient complètement embués. La respiration coupée de sursauts, elle semblait perdue devant l'attention soudaine qu'on lui portait. Ron, toujours assis de l'autre côté de la table, avait les traits du visage contractés par l'effort, les mains et bras dessous la table. Il retenait, non sans mal, le chien au caractère impulsif...

Mac Gonagall, qui jusque là, était restée immobile avec les Première année déconcertés, s'approcha de la jeune fille, le visage exprimant le chagrin, désemparé. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione et la força doucement à se rasseoir en lui chuchotant des paroles douces à l'oreille. Malgré tout, on perçut de la bouche de l'adolescente, la voix enrayée:

_ Ne lui faîtes pas de mal...

Fudge, indifférent à son intervention, fit un signe de la tête à ses hommes. Ils commencèrent à prendre Harry, ligoté sur tout le corps à présent ou presque, et le traînèrent vers la sortie. Harry, comprenant du même coup ce à quoi il allait être affronté, sans baguette qui plus est, prit un teint livide.

_ Non, non, non...NON! NON! Pas là-bas! Pas lui! Ne m'emmenez pas! Pas ça! NOOON! Pas...

Mais la baguette de Fudge s'était levée. Pour Harry, ce fut le trou noir. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut tous les visages, affligés par la peine, de ceux que Harry considérait comme sa "famille", "la famille de Poudlard".

  
  


Des secousses. Une douleur à la tête. Pourquoi? La baguette de Fudge. Le sortilège? Non, cette douleur lui était familière. Plus centrée. Un bruit de roues roulant sur un chemin caillouteux. Une secousse plus forte provoqua un cognement de la tête contre une matière solide. La douleur s'intensifia. Elle se concentrait au niveau... de sa cicatrice. Harry ouvrit les yeux de terreur. Il se rappelait. Les retrouvailles, la rentrée, la cérémonie de répartition, l'entrée de Fudge et... son arrestation. Il regarda autour de lui, la panique le gagnant. Il était enfermé dans une sinistre calèche, des énormes barreaux remplaçant les vitres des portes, sombre et... ténébreuse. Il allait être livré au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fallait réagir. Se relevant non sans mal du sol du petit carrosse, essayant de rester debout malgré les secousses, Harry jeta des coups d'oeil à la volée dans toutes les directions. Le carrosse était vide. Rien. Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose. Sa baguette. Sa main entra instinctivement dans sa poche. Fudge l'avait. S'interdisant de relâcher ses efforts, il observa le décor extérieur, les mains aux barreaux: à part le chemin de pierre, des étendues d'herbe pauvre et sèche se joignaient à une plage de galets où les roches et la puissance des vagues obligeaient les éventuels touristes à faire demi-tour. Le paysage était désert, aucun être vivant ne semblait y être passé depuis longtemps. Azkaban était caché en un lieu abandonné et misérable. D'après Lupin, la forteresse était située sur un minuscule îlot au large des côtes, mais il n'y avait même pas besoin de mur ou d'eau pour garder les prisonniers, enfermés dans leurs propres têtes. Bientôt, il ferait sa connaissance... L'épouvante le saisit. Rien autour de lui ne pouvait permettre son évasion. Il se jeta contre les portes de toutes ses forces, espérant les faire céder, mais rien n'y fit. Il recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à ressentir des souffrances trop pénibles dans ses épaules pour continuer. Une petite voix intérieure ne cessait pourtant de lui souffler que ce n'était rien à côté de ce qui l'attendait... A l'évidence, la calèche était d'une résistance magique à toute épreuve. Il lança quelques petits sorts selon l'_interiorse_ mais, à chaque fois, un bouclier bleu apparut localement pour absorber le sort. Condamné, Harry sentit l'angoisse atteindre son paroxysme. Il allait revivre ses cauchemars. Il allait se retrouver face à Voldemort, une fois de plus. Sans arme, sans aucune échappatoire. Puis il se souvint:_ les bataillons garderont ensuite Azkaban pour prévenir un éventuel assaut de vos forces. _Dumbledore, le regard éteint, l'impuissance de son parrain, Hagrid et Hermione... Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et glissa contre une des parois de la calèche. La situation était désespérée. En admettant qu'il puisse échapper à Voldemort, des centaines de Détraqueurs l'attendaient, et derrière, l'armée des hommes de Fudge. Que pouvait-il faire, lui, un adolescent de quinze ans? Les barreaux étaient trop rapprochés, une souris ne pourrait pas s'y faufiler, et le carrosse avait subi un traitement magique. Quant à l'arrivée, l'idée de s'évader était impensable. Il aurait du mieux se défendre, il aurait du sortir des arguments plus pertinents... Maintenant, avec du recul, la colère évanouie, il pensait à ce qu'il aurait fallu dire: "Macnair était absent pendant les deux derniers mois parce qu'il était aux côtés de Voldemort, préparant chaque détail du témoignage", "ils ont attendu la rentrée parce qu'il leur était impossible de m'atteindre avant sans causer de dommage humain et donc révéler le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres", "Avery est connu pour être un médicomage dont beaucoup de patients, la plupart moldus, sont morts sous sa responsabilité: c'est lui qui a du s'occuper du dossier médical de Macnair, totalement faussé", (Ron l'avait renseigné sur le travail du mangemort dans le train, au départ des vacances), "les articles de Skeeter ne sont pas crédibles: vous le savez bien, vous, sa première victime", etc. La rage l'avait empêché de penser clairement. Mais peut-être, finalement, ces raisonnements auraient été insuffisants à convaincre Fudge... Harry ne le saurait jamais. Pourtant, l'heure n'était pas aux regrets. Il allait être mené au meurtrier de ses parents et aucune solution ne s'imposait à son esprit. Vérifiant s'il n'avait rien oublié, un détail, une bagatelle, en se répétant en permanence tout ce qui était autour de lui qui pourrait lui servir d'issue de secours, il fut bien obliger de se résoudre au fait que son combat à venir était inéluctable. La détresse s'empara de lui pour le plonger dans un découragement opprimant. Dans un dernier espoir, les mains aux barreaux, il fit ce que tout le monde faisait face au danger: il se mit à hurler.

_ A l'aide! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend? Aidez-moi! Je suis prisonnier, au secours!

Et ses appels se firent plus suppliants, plus désespérés. Il implorait quiconque de le sortir de là, de ne pas le laisser seul. Aucun mangemort ne lui ordonna de se taire. Le carrosse était enchanté, tout comme les calèches de Poudlard qui n'avaient ni cocher, ni chevaux. Il était véritablement seul. Rien ne répondait à ses prières, pas même un écho. Il continua de plus belle, resserrant ses mains sur les barreaux, criant, gémissant, appelant arbres, plantes, rochers et vagues, dans un ultime secours. Le vent qui lui siffla dans les oreilles fut pourtant le seul retour de son qu'il perçut.

_ A l'aide..., murmura-t-il dans une dernière plainte, le paysage lui devenant flou.

Et il poussa un rugissement gigantesque qui se répercuta en écho à des centaines de mètres dans une suprême révolte face à l'injustice de sa condamnation. Personne ne méritait une telle sanction. Il retomba dans son accablement, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, la douleur à la cicatrice s'accentuant.

Azkaban devait être prêt maintenant. S'il voyageait ainsi, c'était certainement pour que Voldemort est le plaisir de voir l'adolescent sombrer dans le désespoir, le temps passant. Il n'aurait, dans le cas contraire, pas hésité à le confier à un mangemort muni d'un portoloin... Bientôt, le jeune sorcier sentirait sa cicatrice chauffer à blanc...

Ce dont il ne s'était pas attendu, c'est que, loin de ressentir les effets néfastes de l'approche de Voldemort, il se mit à sentir un froid intense l'engourdir. Les Détraqueurs. Il n'était pas encore arrivé que leur présence paralysait le jeune sorcier. Il se leva, trébuchant légèrement lors d'une secousse, et jeta un coup d'Sil au-dehors. Il ne vit rien de spécial. Azkaban était dans un angle mort peut-être. Il s'écrasa le front contre les barreaux en espérant apercevoir quelque chose vers l'avant du carrosse mais aucun détail insolite ne lui donna d'idée sur la distance qui le séparait de la prison. Le froid s'intensifiait. On eut dit que les sensations habituellement ressenties par le jeune homme prenaient un malin plaisir à languir. Il se replia sur lui-même, sachant pertinemment que ce réflexe était inutile. Il ne se réchaufferait pas. Le froid s'insinuerait en lui, inévitablement. L'effet conjugué de centaines de Détraqueurs à Voldemort serait terrible. Bientôt, il s'évanouirait. Et ce ne serait que pour ne jamais se réveiller. Harry allait mourir. Il savait que c'était la fin, il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Comment pourrait-il se défendre en étant inconscient? Le brouillard attendu apparut enfin, blanchâtre, aux allures fantomatiques. Il se mit à l'envelopper, entrant dans sa chair, sa bouche. Harry, dans un ultime effort, tendit la main et scanda:

_ SPERO PATRONUM! SPERO PATRONUM! SPERO PATRONUM!

La calèche était invisible à présent, des formes précipitées et floues se déplaçaient, la brume s'infiltrant toujours en lui comme un venin lent.

_ Spero... Patronum! Spero... Patronum... Sper, spero patro... num..., balbutia-t-il, ses forces l'abandonnant.

Le patronus était d'un niveau supérieur aux sortilèges de Septième année. Et si Harry avait réussi à en produire en troisième année seulement, à l'aide de sa baguette, il lui était impossible d'en réaliser un sans... Il entendit des cris lointains mais s'efforça de les repousser, il ne devait pas s'évanouir... Les formes floues se firent plus nettes, le brouillard lui dérobant progressivement toute puissance, les hurlements semblèrent se répéter, comme un disque enrayé.

_ Sper... patro... num... spe..., murmura-t-il.

Harry se sentit noyé par la substance maléfique. Il était incapable de dire s'il était toujours conscient. Son esprit se débattait, chercher à faire surface, à se libérer de l'emprise de la brume blanchâtre, en vain. Un étrange décor aux couleurs pâles apparut alors dans la matière impalpable. Des contours se dessinaient, des corps prenaient formes. L'une d'elle se fit plus précise. Les cris avaient cessé. Mais la sensation d'angoisse se faisait pourtant pressante. Une femme, telle une vision spectrale, avait l'air... d'écrire. Elle écrivait précipitamment, de manière brouillonne, sur un papier déchiré. Vêtue de façon moldue _ un jean et un petit haut avec un gilet _, elle était debout, penchée sur un buffet, les cheveux cachant son visage. A côté d'elle, une sorte de couffin était posé ainsi qu'une chouette, d'un calme qui n'aurait pu davantage contraster avec le niveau de nervosité de la jeune femme. Elle enroula le parchemin, les mains tremblantes, et l'attacha à la patte de l'oiseau qui partit à toute vitesse.

_ Vite, vas-t-en, murmura-t-elle.

_ Il faut se dépêcher! On s'en va!

La voix provenait de la salle voisine. James, pâle, entra dans la pièce.

_ Il est dans la rue!

Lily prit le bébé du couffin. James se rendit d'un pas rapide à la fenêtre. On pouvait deviner que son teint devenait livide en regardant au-dehors.

_ Lily! Prends Harry et vas-t'en! C'est lui! Va-t'en! Cours! Je vais le retenir..., s'affola James tandis que sa femme hésitait à abandonner son mari.

James lui lança un regard sévère mêlé de peur pour sa famille qui la décida à partir vers l'arrière de la maison. Dans sa course, elle trébucha légèrement. Au moment où elle atteignit la cuisine, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait à la volée. Une silhouette sombre, malgré le blanc du brouillard, entra. James s'avança, cachant sa famille de la vue de Voldemort. Ce dernier gloussa d'un rire suraigu et brandit son arme magique vers l'homme qui tendit seulement les mains face à lui en retour. Il se préparait à l'attaquer sans baguette. Aucun des Potter n'en avait. Mais l'esprit de Harry sembla quitter la scène. Il était comme lié étroitement au bébé, tenu dans les bras de sa mère, qui avait quitté la pièce. Sans cesser de rire, Voldemort leva la sienne et... seule la lumière verte se vit, répandue dans presque toute la maison, tandis que l'esprit de Harry, horrifié, suivait malgré lui sa mère qui venait de reprendre la fuite, en larmes. Le hurlement de James se fit entendre et Lily explosa en sanglots, serrant fort le bébé contre elle. Harry aurait hurlé de frayeur. Elle ouvrit la porte de sortie arrière et fut terrorisée par ce qui s'offrait à elle. Une dizaine de mangemorts étaient dans le jardin. Elle referma brutalement la porte et courut vers l'escalier. En montant les marches, elle prononçait des incantations au creux de l'oreille de l'enfant, tenant sa tête dans sa main droite.

_ In hoc signo... vinces...Hoc volo, sic jubeo..., murmurait-elle, la respiration haletante et la voix secouée de sanglots.

Elle montait l'escalier quatre à quatre, se dirigeant vers une chambre de petit garçon.

_ Sit... pro ratione... voluntas, réussit à entendre le jeune sorcier.

Elle souleva un tapis, puis un trappe, et plaça l'enfant calme à l'intérieur. Elle continuait de formuler des phrases incompréhensibles en fixant les yeux du petit. Des pas lents raisonnaient dans l'escalier.

_ Mors... ultima racio, Omnia vincit amor... Vae soli!, finit-elle, apparemment exténuée par l'effet des paroles.

Une lueur dorée enveloppa alors l'enfant. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps sembla s'arrêter. La mère, oubliant presque la menace, faisait un beau sourire, les lèvres tremblantes, au bébé qui le lui rendit. La lumière disparut et la peine de Lily revint. Elle ferma rapidement la trappe et remit le tapis en place d'un coup de pied mais pas assez tôt pour que Voldemort ne le voie pas. Saisie de pure terreur, la jeune femme, à l'approche du monstre, se mit à crier:

_ Non, pas Harry! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez...

Voldemort tenta de soulever la carpette mais Lily lui barrait le chemin.

_ Pousse-toi, idiote, pousse-toi... 

Voyant qu'elle n'en démordait pas, il leva la main et elle fut projetée contre le mur, à moitié assommée. Voldemort ouvrit la trappe, sortit vivement le bébé de sa cachette mais Lily se jeta sur lui, attrapant l'enfant, et l'éloignant du meurtrier. Elle le déposa doucement dans son berceau et se mit devant, faisant face à Voldemort, le visage décidé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut une sorte de rictus aux lèvres et pointa sa baguette vers le berceau, mais la mère ne cessait de se mettre devant malgré les changements de direction.

_ Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui!

_ Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi..., ordonna-il, impatient.

_ Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place..., implora-t-elle, les yeux embués de larmes.

Voldemort commençait à perdre son sang-froid. En même temps, il se délectait de la peur et de la détermination de la jeune femme.

_ Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie!, répéta-t-elle. Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié...

Sa supplication fit rire Voldemort. Il brandit sa baguette, décidant qu'il allait en finir, et le sortilège de la mort fut jeté, un hurlement de Lily l'accompagnant. Son corps s'effondra sur le sol, inerte. L'esprit de Harry était saisi de terreur. Le meurtrier enjamba le corps de la femme d'un air indifférent et se posta devant le berceau. A l'intérieur, le bébé gazouillait, inconscient du malheur répandu autour de lui.

_ Tu me comprends, Harry, je me dois de suivre la tradition..., fit-il d'un ton machiavélique.

Et il leva sa baguette pour lancer le sortilège mortel. La lumière verte réapparut, éblouissant la scène, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut les cris de Voldemort qui s'entendirent.

Le jeune sorcier fut terrassé par une douleur incroyable au niveau de la cicatrice, comme si son crâne se fendait en deux, le vert l'éblouissant. Chaque parcelle du petit éclair lui infligeait un supplice unique. Les yeux se contractant au maximum, il sentait peu à peu d'autres souffrances, celle du front diminuant. Un filet de liquide semblait couler sur son visage, provenant de la fameuse marque. Une blessure au sommet du crâne se faisait également sentir. La lumière s'estompa assez pour tenter d'ouvrir les paupières, du moins le quart d'une seconde. Harry retrouvait ses esprits. Encore incapable de regarder correctement autour de lui, il devina qu'il se trouvait adossé contre le mur d'une salle, les secousses à présent inexistantes. Ses mains prenaient appui sur un sol poussiéreux et il sentait en ce lieu une odeur de putréfaction. Des couinements se percevaient à quelques mètres de lui. Le jeune sorcier reconnut les créatures qui produisaient ce bruit. Des Chaporouges, qui ressemblaient à d'horribles gobelins, aimaient s'embusquer dans tous les lieux où le sang avait coulé, les cachots des châteaux ou les champs de bataille désertés. Le jeune sorcier tenta de se redresser, le dos complètement voûté, et un élancement se fit sentir sur toute sa colonne vertébrale. On devait, à l'évidence, l'avoir jeté contre le mur pendant qu'il était inconscient, ce qui expliquait aussi le fait que des touffes de cheveux aient les racines qui baignaient dans du sang. En bougeant, il frissonna. Son corps était gelé. Les Détraqueurs étaient proches. Réussissant finalement à entrouvrir les yeux malgré des gouttes rouges, séchées, qui "soudaient" quelque peu ses paupières, Harry put voir où il était. Il était assis dans une cellule. Une cellule comme celle où son parrain avait passé douze années de son existence. A sa droite, un matelas miteux était installé sur des ressorts cassés, formant ce qui ressemblait de loin à un lit de misérable. A côté, se trouvait un lavabo penché, ne tenant plus au mur que par quelques clous, la rouille ayant considérablement altéré son état. En dessous, une flaque d'eau se traînait jusqu'à lui, donnant lieu à de la boue, une fois mélangée à la poussière. Des trous de souris étaient creusés dans la cloison, le plâtre s'affaissant parfois, les pierres de la forteresse visibles derrière. Deux Chaporouges se disputaient des petits os d'animaux à l'extérieur de la cellule, à environ trois mètres des barreaux. Harry tentait de temps en temps quelques mouvements pour mesurer sa forme physique, plutôt pathétique, en vérité.

Il était à Azkaban. Il s'était évanoui, avait été témoin de l'intégralité des événements tragiques s'étant déroulés il y avait un peu plus de quinze années, révélant au jeune sorcier la cruauté avec laquelle Voldemort avait tué son père et sa mère. Le monstre avait été lâche. Ses parents avaient été désarmés, et il ne les avait pas épargné. _Omnia vincit amor... _C'était du latin. Sa mère avait prononcé des incantations à son intention et s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Des larmes se joignirent aux coulées interminables et lentes du sang. Elle avait été si brave, si courageuse... Soudain, des pas lents résonnèrent dans le couloir menant aux cellules. Un homme s'approchait. Harry le reconnut à sa démarche. Il s'agissait de la même qu'il avait entendu dans l'escalier de _sa _maison... L'adolescent se replia contre le mur, tel un animal piégé dans une impasse. Les pas s'arrêtèrent. Harry releva la tête. Devant lui se dressait, derrière les barreaux, la silhouette squelettique de Lord Voldemort. 

_ Harry, quel plaisir de te revoir.

  
  


  
  


L'homme avait toujours cet aspect macabre, les yeux écarlates et deux fentes en guise de nez. Une expression cruelle et satisfaite se dessina sur son visage de serpent. A la différence de la dernière fois, il était vêtu d'une robe gris foncé aux contours vert émeraude. Calme, il commença à faire les cent pas devant la cellule, ses doigts d'une longueur surnaturelle frôlant légèrement les barreaux, les ongles les heurtant doucement, créant ainsi une musique inquiétante.

_ Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de finir notre entrevue la dernière fois. Comprends qu'il me fallait obtenir un rendez-vous, dit-il de sa voix suraiguë. J'avoue avoir pensé mettre en oeuvre des plans assez complexes pour t'amener ici. Mais les informations de ma famille m'ont été d'un grand secours. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit possible que le ministère ne t'envoie à moi sur un plateau.

Il s'arrêta, regarda Harry, un rictus aux lèvres, puis reprit:

_ J'aurai aimé être à la place de ce cher Lucius pour contempler Dumbledore mis en échec... Ce n'est pas grave. L'important... C'est que tu sois là. 

Il se mit face au jeune sorcier, continuant incessamment le tintement sinistre de ses ongles.

_ Alors je vois que tu n'apprécies pas tellement la compagnie de mes amis. Les Détraqueurs m'apparaissent pourtant d'une valeur inestimable... J'ai été déçu de te retrouver inconscient à ton arrivée. C'est dommage. J'aurais voulu que tu admires... mon chef d'oeuvre, dit-il en présentant le couloir et donc, l'ensemble de la forteresse.

Le jeune sorcier, tentant d'ignorer le froid qui le parcourait et la souffrance insoutenable infligée par sa cicatrice, s'efforçait de rester conscient. Malgré ses douleurs, il éprouvait par dessus tout de la répulsion mêlée d'effroi: il avait en face de lui le visage qui riait en voyant tomber les corps de ses parents sur le sol. Et pour lui, cela s'était déroulé il y avait à peine quelques minutes.

_ Au départ, je t'avais préparé un accueil chaleureux au centre de la cour principale, entouré de mon armée de créatures et fidèles. Mais un simple tête-à-tête n'est pas pour me déplaire, du moins pour l'instant... Alors comme ça... Tu as une baguette avec une plume du même Phénix que la mienne?

Il sortit de sa poche la sienne qu'il caressa lentement.

_ Encore une ressemblance. C'est étonnant. En plus d'un sang spécial qui court dans nos veines, le même sang... Il a fallu que l'élément magique de nos baguettes soit identique... J'aurai voulu les comparer. Mais le sort veut que le ministre la remette à une personne connue de lui seul, un être qui détiendrait les armes de tous les prisonniers d'Azkaban... Il faudra lui rendre une petite visite...

Il haussa les épaules comme si la tentative future d'assassinat du gardien des baguettes n'était qu'une simple tâche à accomplir dont il faudrait disconvenir d'un temps libre pour la mettre à exécution.

_ Je t'aurai bien laissé une deuxième chance de te battre en duel avec moi, mais les circonstances l'interdisent. Aussi mes amis te préparent-t-ils une petite mise à mort en public... Les Détraqueurs ne pourront pas y assister bien entendu, du moins à proximité. Je n'aimerais pas avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour que tu meures dans l'inconscience... Les pauvres créatures sont désappointées, cela va sans dire, déjà qu'elles ont dû s'éloigner de cette partie de la prison pour permettre ton réveil. Vois ce que tu nous fais faire, Harry, pour les préparatifs de ta mort...

D'autres pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, plus précipités. La démarche était gouvernée par la peur. Voldemort s'interrompit et se tourna vers la source du bruit. Avant que le mangemort, à présent visible, ne dise un mot, Voldemort prit la parole.

_ J'avais demandé à ce que l'on ne me dérange pas, Augustus, dit-il de sa voix glaciale.

_ Oui, Maître... Mais un message vous est adressé... Dans le ciel, un message de Dumb... Dumbledore, Maître, balbutia Rookwood.

_ Un message de cet amoureux des Moldus? Tiens donc, il faut que je vois ça. Ce vieux fou doit certainement implorer la libération de notre jeune ami, souffla Voldemort en partant dans un rire suraigu. Poursuis tes occupations, Augustus, je m'en occupe. Si Dumbledore souhaite un échange avec sa propre personne, il sera singulièrement déçu. Harry Potter m'est bien plus intéressant...

Il se retourna vers Harry.

_ Je te dis à tout de suite Harry. Ne gèle pas en mon absence, je ne voudrais pas manquer de te voir mourir... Bien, allons nous délecter de l'impuissance de ce vieux fou...

Et les deux mages noirs disparurent, le mangemort suivant Voldemort, le dos voûté en signe de soumission.

Harry tenta tant bien que mal de se lever. Il sortit de sa poche l'oeil de faucon de Ron, un bref sourire de victoire sur le visage, et le rangea aussitôt. Les douleurs qui se répandaient dans tout son corps étaient insupportables, bien que celle de sa cicatrice diminuait au fur et à mesure que Voldemort s'éloignait de lui. Il regarda autour de lui. Dumbledore allait occuper le mage noir durant quelques minutes. Il lui fallait en profiter. A son retour, il le traînerait certainement vers une estrade pour une mise à mort digne d'un grand spectacle selon ses fidèles... Il testa la solidité des barreaux. Plus gros que ceux de la calèche, ils étaient cependant plus espacés. Harry eut une pensée pour son parrain: il devait être un chien vraiment maigre pour pouvoir passer entre... Mais Harry avait un animagus plus mince encore. Sans attendre, il se métamorphosa en serpent. Dans son rapprochement vers l'animal, il sentit le froid le quitter, lui procurant une grande sensation de soulagement. Mais ce sentiment agréable s'effaça bien vite en sentant l'esprit de l'animal le côtoyer. Il allait devoir le supporter... Harry se glissa entre les barres et se mit à longer le couloir obscur. Il ressentait en permanence des vibrations dans le sol, lui indiquant où se situaient les mangemorts. Voldemort avait commis une erreur en écartant les Détraqueurs de lui, ils ne sentiraient pas sa fuite... Après quelques tournants, il trouva la sortie sur une des cours de la prison. Hésitant, il rampa jusqu'à la limite du couloir. Un spectacle effroyable s'offrit alors à lui.

Des centaines de personnes, vêtues de robes à cagoules, s'entraînaient et se préparaient à la guerre. Des mangemorts domptaient d'affreuses créatures presque aussi hautes que les Détraqueurs et aux crocs acérés, pendant que d'autres nourrissaient une multitude de serpents tout aussi énormes les uns que les autres. Harry n'en était qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Il se roula sur le sol poussiéreux, espérant se salir assez pour cacher sa cicatrice. Il serait ainsi semblable aux autres en tout point. Cependant, aucun ne semblait vouloir grimper après les murs pour se faufiler hors du château. Ils obéissaient à Voldemort, le maître mot étant la discrétion absolue. Des hommes du ministère ne devaient pas apercevoir ces animaux se promener tranquillement sur les murs extérieurs du château. Au centre de la cours, une estrade, sur laquelle des mangemorts fixaient une chaise identique à celle que le jeune sorcier avait aperçu dans la pensine et qui était installée. Avec ses bras dotés de chaînes, elle était normalement destinée aux condamnés. Celle-là lui était réservée. Harry refusa de se laisser hypnotisé par cette vision cauchemardesque. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il se mit à la recherche du pont-levis et dès qu'il le vit, s'y dirigea. Personne ne fit attention à lui, habitué à croiser les reptiles ambulants. Son coeur battait incroyablement fort, au milieu du monde qui ne voulait de lui qu'une chose: sa mort.

Le pont était ouvert, des gardiens, qui s'étaient retournés du côté du mage noir, surveillant l'entrée. Harry passa silencieusement derrière eux et plongea dans la mer, dessous la passerelle. L'anaconda était habitué à l'eau, bien que les grands remous lui soient un inconvénient. Malgré sa concentration à devoir s'évader le plus rapidement possible, le jeune sorcier ne put réprimait un hurlement intérieur de joie. Il était sorti d'Azkaban! Il avait une chance de vivre plus longtemps! La détermination et la confiance reprenant le dessus, Harry lutta contre les courants défavorables, croisant presque d'étranges créatures marines, lointaines, et arriva bientôt aux larges des côtes. L'îlot était proche des plages. Dès que son corps retomba sur le sol, il aperçut avec horreur l'armée d'aurors qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Les hommes lui tournaient le dos. Au dessus, loin dans le ciel, un message de fumée magique était en train de disparaître, les lettres devenues suffisamment déformées pour rendre l'écriture illisible. Le jeune sorcier se réfugia vite dans les hautes herbes abandonnées, se cachant des hommes, et prit la vitesse maximale. Voldemort devait être en route vers les cachots, il déclencherait bientôt les recherches... L'allure du serpent était phénoménale. Harry se félicita mentalement de ses initiatives estivales. S'il ne s'était pas entraîné autant les derniers jours avant la rentrée, il ne serait peut-être toujours pas un animagus. Il faudrait remercier Malefoy. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait motivé...

Disparaissant bientôt du champ de vision des aurors, Harry reprit forme humaine. L'esprit de l'anaconda partit. Le jeune sorcier se sentit complètement euphorique. L'allégresse l'envahissait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait réussi. S'il ne se trouvait pas dans une situation encore dangereuse, il aurait crié de joie. Mais avant, il devait retourner à Poudlard. Se rendre auprès du ministre, une preuve de son innocence à la main. Ron aussi devrait être grandement remercié, et cette fois-ci, il le ferait véritablement, au contraire de Malefoy... Pour un bonheur total, il se transforma en lion. Sa vitesse lui permettrait d'atteindre rapidement la première ville moldue venue et de se repérer enfin. Il ignorait complètement où il était susceptible de se situer... L'esprit de l'animal suffit à le combler de joie. Il sautait, bondissait et courait à toute allure, le paysage désert, lui permettant ainsi de se déplacer en toute liberté. Il traversa des champs de céréales, des prairies et des bois, toujours avec une forme exceptionnelle. Son débordement de vie le motivait et repoussait les limites de la force physique du lion au maximum. Peu à peu, les maisons se faisaient plus nombreuses, le réseau routier plus dense et Harry eut de plus en plus de mal à rester inaperçu. Il était un fugitif. Pour les moldus, il était un adolescent habillé étrangement, sale, au visage ensanglanté, qu'il valait mieux éviter. Pour les sorciers, s'ils le reconnaissaient, il était un évadé d'Azkaban particulièrement dangereux qu'il fallait à tout prix signaler aux autorités pour un retour à la prison. Et cette fois-ci, il n'y survivrait pas. La presse, certainement au courant de son arrestation, devait encore ignorer qu'il s'était échappé. Comment Voldemort amorcerait-il les recherches? Ferait-il avertir la population, risquant ainsi que Dumbledore retrouve Harry avant, ou ne dirait-il rien et opterait-il pour une enquête personnelle? Le jeune sorcier pensa à la seconde possibilité, plus probable, à son goût. Il devait donc être très prudent et côtoyer le minimum d'inconnus.

Mais pour l'instant, il ne risquait pas de leur parler, il était un lion, un lion qui venait d'apercevoir un plan de la ville qu'il allait bientôt traverser ou éviter, comme ceux exposés à toutes les entrées des communautés moldues. La carte s'étalait sur un grand support situé sur le bord d'une route à grande circulation. Harry, caché dans le champ de blé qui longeait la voie, redevint un jeune homme. Il s'approcha du plan, cachant sa tête aux automobilistes et l'analysa. _St Austell! _St Austell, une ville à l'autre bout du pays ou presque! Il était à quoi... Près de quatre cents kilomètres de Londres! Et il n'y avait que là-bas qu'il connaissait une entrée dans le monde des sorciers pour obtenir de plus amples informations! Après de rapides calculs, il en conclut qu'il lui faudrait deux jours de bonne course dans sa forme de lion (des jours qui empiéteraient sur les nuits) pour atteindre sa destination première! Son moral en prit un coup. Il n'avait ni argent ni baguette et Londres lui paraissait inaccessible. Résigné, il se mit à réfléchir sur ses modes de survie. En commençant à partir de maintenant ( la carte avait une étoile indiquant le nord, l'est, le sud et l'ouest; le soleil était bien à l'est), il arriverait cette après-midi vers... Harry regarda la minuscule carte de l'Angleterre située en bas à droite du support... Vers Trowbridge! Une cité voisine du Privet Drive... Le jeune sorcier, entrevoyant une solution, mit son cerveau en mode accéléré. S'il parvenait là-bas, il pourrait peut-être leur soutirer un peu d'argent, de gré ou de force... Après tout, sa "famille" devait bien l'aider et s'il devait voler, il valait mieux que ce soit aux Dursley... Voldemort ne le chercherait pas là-bas, il ignorait qu'il était un rapide animagus... Harry se recacha dans le champ, prit l'apparence du lion et entreprit sa course, l'esprit soulagé. Il avait un espoir...

Vers dix-sept heures (du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait), Harry parvint, sous forme humaine, à approcher son quartier, toujours en passant inaperçu. Sur son chemin, il avait pu se nourrir de quelques grappes de raisin, caché dans des vignes. Au coin d'une ruelle, il aperçut son cousin Dudley et son ami Piers Polkiss qui, de toute évidence, prenaient un malin plaisir à poursuivre deux enfants, probablement âgés de onze ans, qui venaient de se cacher derrière un mur, pas loin de lui. Dudley fit signe à Piers de prendre l'avenue de gauche pendant que lui prenait le chemin qui le menait, sans le savoir, droit vers les deux victimes. Le jeune sorcier, après avoir vérifié que sa cicatrice était bien cachée, s'approcha des enfants silencieusement. Ceux-ci, en le voyant, sursautèrent de peur. Harry se dit que son aspect physique n'était pas des meilleures approches. Il leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, leur souriant gentiment. Malgré son attitude bienveillante, le petit garçon et la petite fille demeuraient sceptiques des avis du jeune sorcier. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un adolescent vêtu d'une robe noire poussiéreuse et dont le visage était ensanglanté approchait amicalement des enfants. Il se plaça devant eux et, à leur plus grand étonnement, attendit.

Quand Dudley arriva à leur hauteur, son sourire de victoire s'effaça rapidement à la vue de Harry. Le toisant d'un air éberlué, il avait du mal à croire que son cousin, dans un état pitoyable, se tenait devant lui.

_ Il faut que je te parle, dit simplement Harry.

Les deux enfants regardaient la scène en se demandant bien si Dudley allait les oublier. Le jeune homme à la corpulence volumineuse sembla surpris au premier abord, puis prit un air détaché.

_ Et pourquoi?

_ Il faut que tu me prêtes de l'argent, expliqua Harry doucement pour que les enfants n'entendent pas leur conversation.

Son cousin lui adressa un horrible sourire.

_ Pas question. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi? Papa a dit qu'il avait eu une lettre qui disait que tu étais parti chez tes zigotos pour l'été. Ils n'ont pas voulu te garder?

_ Si. Seulement, il me faut de l'argent pour y retourner, répéta le jeune sorcier, perdant patience.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te retrouves dans cet état?, demanda Dudley sans porter d'intérêt à ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ Ecoute, tu me prêtes de l'argent, oui ou non?, s'énerva Harry.

_ Non.

_ Très bien, fit le jeune sorcier.

Il tendit la main vers l'avant et le portefeuille du gros garçon fila vers Harry qui s'en saisit. Pétunia lui donnait toutes les semaines assez d'argent de poche pour que son fils adoré puisse acheter tous les bonbons de la confiserie la plus proche. Harry regarda à l'intérieur sous le regard pétrifié de son cousin.

_ Tu... Tu n'as pas le droit... Tu vas te faire renvoyer..., balbutia-t-il, figé sur place.

_ Si, j'ai le droit, répondit calmement Harry, les yeux à la recherche de billets.

Les deux enfants ouvraient des yeux ronds devant la scène. Le jeune sorcier prit une liasse d'argent et tendit le portefeuille à Dudley.

_ Ne compte pas sur moi pour te rembourser. Ceci représente largement ce que j'aurai du recevoir de tes parents, normalement. Dis ce que tu veux à Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon, je m'en fiche. Je ne reviendrai sûrement pas chez vous. Et de toute façon, en admettant que cela se produise, j'aurai le droit de faire de la magie.

Il marqua une pause, observant son cousin pour savoir s'il n'avait pas l'esprit trop paralysé par la peur pour comprendre ses paroles. Il reprit:

_ Maintenant, je suis libre de mes actes. Alors, si jamais tu recommences à pourchasser des enfants sans protection comme tu m'as pourchassé pendant des années, tu peux être certain que je réapparaîtrais pour te donner la leçon que tu mérites, dit-il fermement en lui montrant la paume de ses mains.

Dudley fit un tremblement qui ressemblait à un "oui", les yeux ne quittant pas les mains de Harry, saisi de terreur, puis courut, son énorme corps se dandinant, dans la direction opposée. Harry soupira. Il ne surveillerait sûrement pas son cousin pour savoir si celui-ci ennuyait des enfants, mais il doutait qu'il recommence après ça. La liasse de billets en poche, il se tourna vers le petit garçon et la petite fille, qui le regardaient avec un mélange de stupéfaction, de crainte, de reconnaissance et d'admiration. Il leur sourit:

_ Juste quelques tours de magie, comme à la télé...

Et il s'éloigna, les laissant dans leur ébahissement.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps maintenant. Son estomac réclamait famine et lui donnait des crampes. Il aurait pu rester chez les Dursley, prendre un bon bain et allait dans un lit bien douillé pour un repos mérité. Il avait préféré cependant continuer. Il ignorait comment Voldemort menait ses recherches et peut-être s'était-il rendu chez ses tuteurs pour obtenir des informations, il ne savait pas. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il enquêterait dans les alentours d'Azkaban, fouillant toutes les cachettes possibles, la prison elle-même _ce qui prendrait moins de temps_, et les lieux où Harry pouvait se réfugier. Le jeune sorcier ne devait donc pas passer la nuit chez les Dursley. Il aurait été, de plus, incapable de dormir en pensant aux cauchemars qui l'attendaient, la fureur de Voldemort en augmentant les affres. Il s'était donc métamorphosé et avait poursuivit sa route. L'endurance du lion s'était révélé incroyable. Harry ne revenait pas du trajet qu'il avait parcouru en une journée. Car, devant lui se tenait, sous la lueur des lampadaires, le Chaudron Baveur. Le jeune sorcier avait rapidement trouvé ses marques dans la ville, sous forme humaine, le visage flou dans l'obscurité croissante. Les lumières de la ville avaient déformé les traits du jeune homme, la tête basse. Il était passé ainsi pour un mendiant trop précoce au goût des gens. Ses plusieurs voyages au Chemin de Traverse l'avaient amené à repérer des avenues de Londres et donc, se rendre directement au Chaudron Baveur. Il hésita à tourner la poignée, se demandant s'il était possible que le fameux "pub" soit ouvert à cette heure-ci. Il pria intérieurement et... la porte s'ouvrit. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, la salle n'était pas déserte mais remplie de monde, comme en pleine journée. Elle était cependant aussi sombre et misérable qu'à l'accoutumée. Dans le brouhaha des conversations, Harry passa discrètement vers un côté de la pièce moins fréquenté, la main sur le front, faisant semblant de se gratter la tête. Il allait rejoindre la petite cour entourée de murs quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Harry sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner et faire face à un vieillard.

Les traits de son visage étaient flous, l'obscurité régnant dans cette partie du bar. Le jeune sorcier devina par conséquent qu'il en était de même pour lui et s'efforça de se calmer: l'homme ne pouvait pas voir son état calamiteux, ni ses traces de sang, ni sa cicatrice.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es tout jeune, toi, tu devrais être à l'école..., lui demanda-t-il avec une voix sans timbre.

Pendant qu'il lui parlait, il essuyait un verre. Le vieillard remplaçait Tom la nuit.

_ Non, je... je..., bafouilla Harry, ne trouvant pas d'explication plausible.

L'homme se ravisa.

_ Bah, c'est pas grave. Tu dois sûrement être un de ses pauv'malheureux dont les parents cachent l'existence pour qu'ils aillent pas à l'école de Dumbledore, pas vrai?

_ Euh... oui, répondit Harry en s'interrogeant sur les paroles du barman.

_ Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi?, le questionna-t-il.

_ Euh... Oui. Est-ce que vous savez comment on peut se rendre à Pré-au-lard?, profita le jeune sorcier.

_ Pré-au-lard? Milles gorgones, tu m'en poses de ses questions, toi!

Il le fixa dans les yeux, l'air étonné (du moins, c'est ce que pensa Harry), et lui dit:

_ Pré-au-lard est accessible uniquement par voie de Magicobus, par poudre de cheminette ou par transplanage, mais toi, tu ne sais pas... Tu n'as qu'à agiter ta baguette et...

_ On me l'a volé, expliqua Harry précipitamment.

_ Volé? Quelle drôle d'idée! Voler une baguette! Si elle ne lui correspond pas, il va avoir quelques petits soucis avec, ton voleur! Il pourra juste maîtriser des sorts de premier cycle et encore...

Conscient qu'il s'écartait du sujet, il reprit:

_ Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à aller chez Ollivander t'en acheter une autre, c'est tout ce que je peux te proposer!

Harry se demanda si Mr Ollivander lisait les journaux puis décida que ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'encourir un tel risque.

_ Et vous ne pouvez pas agiter votre baguette pour moi?, supplia presque Harry.

_ T'es fou! C'est interdit par la loi! J'aurais de gros ennuis si j'faisais ça!, cria-t-il presque.

_ Euh... Pourquoi?, demanda Harry le plus innocemment du monde.

_ Ben... C'que j'sais, c'est qu'en agitant la baguette, on donne notre empreinte magique avant que le Magicobus apparaisse. Et, si t'es un criminel recherché... Il vient pas! Imagine que je l'fasse pour quelqu'un qui a une identité cachée!

_ Ahh..., comprit le jeune sorcier en soupirant.

Par malheur, Poudlard était relié au seul lieu qui se trouvait être "totalement sorcier" et, par conséquent, inaccessible par voie moldue. 

_ Et par poudre de cheminette?, reprit Harry.

_ T'es pas victime de prises de nausée? T'as d'la chance...Moi, j'supporte pas...

_ Je peux? Vous en avez?, coupa le jeune sorcier, voyant que le vieillard s'égarait une fois de plus.

_ Ben nous... on est relié aux Trois Balais, si tu veux...

_ Vous pouvez? Vraiment? Ca ne vous gêne pas?, fit Harry, le cSur battant à tout rompre, devant la solution exposée.

_ Non, mais la poudre de cheminette, c'est pas donné!, dit-il en frottant son pouce contre les autres doigts de la même main.

_ J'ai de l'argent moldu!, s'exclama-t-il, à la fois impatient de partir et peureux que son offre soit rejetée.

_ Vraiment???, fit-il d'un air intéressé. De l'argent moldu? Je n'en ai pas vu depuis des années...

_ Tenez. 

Harry tendit quelques billets avec empressement, se demandant combien la poudre de cheminette valait exactement. Le vieillard les prit, les yeux fixant l'argent avec curiosité.

_ On peut y aller?, questionna d'un air enthousiaste le jeune sorcier.

_ Oui, vas-y. La cheminée se trouve dans la petite pièce sur la gauche, renseigna-t-il en ne lâchant pas les billets du regard.

_ Merci monsieur, dit Harry en s'éloignant du vieillard.

_ De rien, petit.

Harry traversa discrètement la salle principale du Chaudron Baveur et arriva dans la pièce indiquée. Déserte, elle comportait le strict nécessaire d'un petit salon. Le jeune sorcier s'avança vers la cheminée. En passant devant la table, il aperçut un journal où était écrit en gros titre: LE SURVIVANT NOIR. Harry se demanda s'il avait une réelle envie d'en connaître le contenu. Il lut en diagonale, retenant l'essentiel: "un ministre prompt à réagir", "une réputation de l'enfant toute faîte", "un tartuffe meurtrier", "la légende meure", "condamnation juste", "adorateurs n'ont plus qu'à oublier leurs illusions", "Fudge grandement estimé". Une haine envers le ministre et la presse, trop facilement manipulée, s'empara du jeune sorcier. 

_ Ah, te voilà!, s'exclama le vieillard entrant dans la pièce, coupant court aux pensées de Harry. Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu n'avais pas de baguette!

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis comprit ce qu'il voulait dire quand il prononça _Incendio!. _L'homme prit une pincée de poudre étincelante dans un pot de fleurs et la jeta dans les flammes, devenant vertes.

_ Vas-y, mon garçon!

_ Merci.

Harry prit de la poudre de cheminette, s'avança et cria: "Aux Trois Balais!". Il fut alors aspiré dans un immense tourbillon géant. Harry ferma les yeux, attendant d'être arrivé pour les rouvrir. Il détestait ce moyen de transport. Atterrissant dans un âtre légèrement étourdi, il regarda autour de lui. Les Trois Balais étaient comme le Chaudron Baveur: rempli de monde. Les sorciers vivaient le jour, comme la nuit... Son apparition soudaine ne sembla pas attirer l'attention des clients, ayant certainement l'habitude d'entendre ces sortes de fracas. Il s'assura que sa cicatrice était bien cachée, et, la main au visage, faisant semblant de se gratter la tête une fois de plus, il sortit précipitamment de l'auberge. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire. S'il n'y avait pas eu les lampadaires, il se serait retrouvé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il regarda sa montre et lut cinq heures trente. Le jeune sorcier avait faim, sommeil, mal aux jambes d'avoir trop couru et souffrant au niveau du sommet du crâne, sa blessure nécessitant certainement des points de suture. Il se mit cependant en route, dans un dernier élan de courage. Dans un peu plus de deux heures, il serait à Poudlard... Normalement, le temps mis pour atteindre le château était très inférieur, mais Harry se traînait, marchait lentement, ses forces presque anéanties. Lorsque les lampadaires n'éclairèrent plus son chemin, il souffla un _Lumos_ et sa main créa une petite boule de lumière. Il reprit son chemin, en pleine campagne, trébuchant parfois sur des mottes de terre. Il était un peu difficile de se diriger malgré la lueur diffusée. Harry pensa s'être perdu plus d'une fois. Autour de lui, les bruits de la nature étaient quelque peu inquiétants à côté de ceux de la ville.

Enfin, il aperçut la cabane hurlante. Il baissa l'intensité de la petite boule par prudence. Voldemort avait peut-être bloqué les entrées de Poudlard, condamnant le jeune sorcier à rester au-dehors. D'un autre côté, il était impensable que Harry ait pu arriver jusqu'ici, sans savoir qu'il était animagus. Il s'avança donc silencieusement de l'entrée. La porte avait été déverrouillée pour permettre au jeune sorcier ses escapades estivales. Dans un grincement sinistre, il l'ouvrit. La main tendue vers l'avant, il marcha avec méfiance. A l'intérieur, rien de suspect. Il continua de jeter des coups d'Sil tout autour de lui, guettant chaque mouvement anormal. Il atteignit pourtant le passage sans encombre. Le dos voûté, il prolongea le tunnel, exténué. Il songea à son arrivée. Que ferait-il? S'il croisait des Serpentard, ils le menaceraient sûrement de leurs baguettes. Ils pourraient leur prendre bien sûr, grâce au sortilège d'attraction. Mais il valait mieux éviter de faire un étalage de ses capacités aux éventuels futurs mangemorts... Harry pensa à Dumbledore. Où serait-il? A cette heure-là, dans la grande salle, assurément. A moins qu'il ne tente toujours de communiquer avec Voldemort... Non, aujourd'hui, il devait être convaincu de sa mort. Voldemort ne l'aurait pas laissé vivre aussi longtemps. Ses amis devaient être persuadés que le jeune sorcier était décédé. Ils devaient... Harry se secoua mentalement en s'obligeant à penser à autre chose, comme sa future entrevue avec Fudge. L'homme allait être surpris...

  
  


Poudlard. La tête légèrement au-dessus du sol, Harry attira à lui une grosse pierre du parc qu'il posa sur une racine du Saule Cogneur. Rendu inoffensif, l'arbre cessa de s'agiter. Le jeune sorcier sortit du tunnel et se rendit au château. Le soleil brillait en ce début prometteur de journée. Personne, pourtant, ne se promenait encore dehors. D'une démarche claudicante, il atteignit les portes de l'école. Il entra. Toujours personne. Traînant derrière lui des traces de terre, il jeta un regard désapprobateur sur son accoutrement où se mêlait poussière, suie et sang. La coulée de liquide rouge se dessinant de sa cicatrice au menton, était entièrement sèche, preuve des souffrances endurées. Peu à peu, il percevait les échos des conversations de la grande salle: les élèves déjeunaient. Il hésita à dévier sa trajectoire vers la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé à une vingtaine de mètres de l'immense pièce, il vit les portes à demi ouvertes, laissant ainsi entrevoir l'assemblée bruyante et, au fond, deux hommes discutant en tête-à-tête: Fudge et Dumbledore. Que faisait encore le ministre ici? La répulsion que le jeune homme éprouvait envers Cornelius Fudge revint à la charge, le souvenir de sa confrontation en ce même lieu trop récent. Il s'efforça cependant à rester calme. S'il entrait ainsi, il le renverrait aussitôt d'où il venait. Il fallait à tout prix l'éviter. Puis il se demanda comment neutraliser ses forces... L'armée d'aurors étant absente, son seul avantage était sa baguette. Avec une concentration extrême, il tendit le bras et pensa "Accio baguette de Fudge". Un objet sortit de la poche du ministre, doucement. Harry se baissa, forçant l'arme à se poser silencieusement sur le sol avant de glisser vers lui. Aucun élève ou professeur n'aperçut l'étrange spectacle. Le jeune sorcier se saisit de la baguette, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres. Maintenant, il pouvait entrer. 

Il reprit sa démarche incertaine. Deux jeunes filles de quatrième année à Poufsouffle couraient dans l'escalier pour rejoindre leurs camarades. A la vue de Harry, elles se figèrent sur place un instant, le regard exprimant une peur démesurée, et repartirent vers leur destination, aussi vite qu'elles en furent capables. Harry, indifférent à leur attitude, poursuivit sa marche. Il entra dans la grande salle, s'avançant dans l'allée principale. Peu à peu, des regards se fixèrent sur lui, des conversations s'interrompirent, des raclements de chaises et de bancs se firent. Harry ne cessa nullement d'aller droit devant lui. Fudge et Dumbledore, l'attention attirée par le silence soudain, tournèrent la tête. Aussitôt, deux expressions complètement opposées naquirent sur leurs visages: après la stupéfaction commune, sur l'un le soulagement, sur l'autre la peur. A présent, le mutisme de la salle se faisait exceptionnel. Jamais de sa vie Harry n'avait connu un tel silence. Même lors des plus grands, il y avait toujours le bruit d'une étoffe, d'une brise, d'un frôlement qui s'entendait. Mais aujourd'hui, il était d'une oppression suprême. 

Le ministre eut le réflexe d'enfouir sa main dans la poche de sa robe, à la recherche de sa baguette. Harry la leva vers lui. Fudge prit un teint livide. En face de lui, un jeune homme de quinze ans, qui avait réussi, on ne sait par quel miracle, à s'échapper de la plus grande prison des sorciers, brandissait sa propre arme magique vers lui. Dumbledore demeurait immobile dans sa patience. Il semblait croire que le comportement du ministre méritait bien une petite frayeur. Les autres professeurs étaient, quant à eux, estomaqués. Harry, lui, ne savait plus. Il pouvait attaquer le responsable de sa condamnation injuste. Il était armé, lui non. Il pouvait lui faire regretter chaque parole et menace qu'il avait proféré à son encontre. Il pouvait le punir, le faire atrocement souffrir. Pourtant, une petite voix l'en empêchait. En lui affligeant des souffrances, il devenait un véritable bourreau. En prononçant des sorts offensifs, il se rangeait au même titre que Voldemort: un lâche profitant de l'impuissance de ses ennemis pour attaquer. Et ça, il ne voulait pas. Ses traits se contractaient sous l'indécision de ses actions à venir. Finalement, il céda à la petite voix, difficilement. Il baissa la baguette. Mac Gonagall sembla relâcher une inspiration contenue trop longtemps. Dumbledore eut un petit sourire. D'une voix enrayée, amplifiée en écho par le mutisme général, Harry dit dans un murmure:

_ J'aimerais vous parler, Mr Fudge.

L'intéressé, le teint ayant dangereusement tourné au blanc, sembla prit dans un dilemme. D'un côté, il pouvait refuser de se rendre avec le jeune homme dans une pièce à part, évitant peut-être un duel mortel _car, de toute évidence, il le serait: le jeune sorcier devait avoir acquis énormément de puissance pour avoir réussi une évasion_, et d'un autre, il pouvait accepter, risquant sa vie, ou s'accordant une simple discussion. Mais la baguette était toujours dans la main de Harry, bien qu'elle ne soit plus pointée sur lui, il pouvait encore le menacer. Il hocha maladroitement la tête en signe d'acquiescement et tenta de se donner une contenance pour répondre, se raclant la gorge:

_ Oui... bien sûr.

Harry montra du regard la porte du fond et le ministre s'y dirigea. Le jeune sorcier reprit une fois de plus sa marche, la démarche plus claudicante que jamais. Il allait à une vitesse incroyablement plus lente que Fudge, pourtant loin d'être pressé. Dumbledore se leva, vint à la rencontre du jeune sorcier, et lui offrit son aide.

_ Merci, murmura Harry.

Le Directeur le regarda, les yeux pétillants, et lui sourit. Dans un moment qui sembla interminable, les deux sorciers rejoignirent le ministre à l'entrée de la petite pièce. Seuls les pas boiteux accompagnés de ceux réguliers de Dumbledore, s'entendaient dans la salle. En passant derrière la table des professeurs, Harry adressa un petit sourire rassurant à Hagrid, qui le lui rendit. On pouvait sentir une profonde tristesse et angoisse qui s'efforçait de resurgir du demi géant, des pleurs contenus, ceux qu'il avait ressentit au cours des dernières heures en pensant ne plus jamais revoir son jeune ami. Le garde-chasse ne quittait pas Harry des yeux, comme s'il craignait, en les fermant, qu'il ne disparaisse. Fudge ouvrit la porte, et Harry reconnut la petite pièce où les quatre champions s'étaient retrouvés ensemble pour la première fois. Dès que les trois hommes furent entrés, Fudge referma la pièce.

Dans son coin, il prit silencieusement une grande inspiration. Il allait être confronté, bien qu'il soit la personne, administrativement parlant, la plus importante de la communauté magique anglaise, à deux quasi légendes vivantes. Dumbledore aida Harry à s'appuyer contre le rebord d'un fauteuil. Harry ne s'assit pas. Il voulait prouver son innocence au plus vite. 

_ Bien, dit tranquillement Dumbledore. Harry, voudrais-tu nous faire part de ce que tu as à nous dire?

Le ministre était mal à l'aise. Il tripotait nerveusement son chapeau. Il ne supportait pas être enfermé dans la même pièce que Dumbledore et Harry. Le jeune sorcier acquiesça silencieusement.

_ J'ai une preuve de mon innocence, dit-il sur un ton direct, s'adressant à Fudge. 

Il y eut un silence pesant. Fudge avait la tête de quelqu'un qui pensait avoir été envoyé dans une autre galaxie. Harry sortit l'oeil de faucon ensorcelé de sa poche.

_ Ceci, renseigna-t-il sur un ton dur qui ne cachait pas son ressentiment, a enregistré tout ce qui se passait autour de moi, et non pas ce que je _croyais, moi-même, au plus profond de moi_, voir. 

Son regard pénétrant et ses paroles, répétées mot pour mot de celles sentencieuses de Fudge, firent blanchir dangereusement le ministre.

_ Vous allez donc voir devant vous la preuve irréfutable que Voldemort existe et m'a détenu à Azkaban.

_ Qu'avez-vous euh... enregistré?, demanda timidement Cornelius Fudge, qui avait l'impression d'étouffer. La peur de la réponse donnée lui coupait tout accès d'air.

_ Voldemort lui-même.

Fudge fut le seul à tressaillir. Harry, indifférent au comportement du ministre, posa la petite boule sur le sol, à un mètre d'eux. Il voulut lancer le sort de révélation mais hésita. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de le jeter avec une baguette différente de la sienne. Ce fut Dumbledore, remarquant son doute, qui déclencha l'apparition d'hologrammes. Mais à peine eurent-ils le temps d'apercevoir la totalité de la silhouette squelettique de Voldemort et un commencement de phrase à la voix suraiguë que le ministre se jeta sur l'oeil en tentant de stopper le défilement des images.

_ D'accord, d'accord, d'accord!..., hurla Fudge d'un ton affolé.

_ Har...

_ Arrêtez...

_... ry, quel...

_... cette cho...

_... plais...

_... se! 

Dumbledore leva sa baguette et l'oeil cessa de fonctionner. Fudge essaya de reprendre sa respiration et son calme, le visage plus livide que la mort. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa robe et s'en tamponna le front et les joues. Harry et le professeur restèrent silencieux, attendant patiemment que Fudge reprenne son contrôle. Sentant leurs regards posés sur lui et la gêne l'envahir _ il était si faible à côté d'eux: il ne supportait même pas un hologramme représentant le Seigneur des Ténèbres..._, il balbutia:

_ Bi... Bien, je, je vous crois...

Harry aurait du en ressentir un grand soulagement, mais après ce qu'il avait vécu, il voulait plus. Dumbledore prit calmement la parole:

_ Ce qu'il faut, maintenant Cornelius, c'est unir nos forces.

Il recommençait à le nommer par son prénom. Un rapprochement se réalisait. Harry observait attentivement Dumbledore. Il admirait sa prise en mains. Il ne perdait pas de temps à lui demander comment il s'était échappé, il allait droit au but.

_ Oui... Oui, bi... bien sûr.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry, voyant que Fudge était incapable de réagir pour le moment.

_ Harry, peux-tu nous dire quelles sont celles de Voldemort?, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

_ J'ai aperçu plusieurs centaines de mangemorts qui s'entraînaient et domptaient des bestioles hautes de trois mètres, qui avaient de grands crocs...

Le jeune sorcier mimait ses explications pour les rendre davantage intelligibles. Dumbledore acquiesça la tête en signe de compréhension.

_ Il y avait également des centaines de serpents, boas constrictors, vipères, cobras ou anacondas pour la plupart... pas de basilic... Et des Détraqueurs, mais eux, je ne les ai pas vus...

Le Directeur hocha de nouveau la tête puis reprit la parole:

_ Est-ce que je peux garder ton oeil de faucon? J'aimerais le consulter, plus tard...

Dumbledore voulait dire après son entretien avec Fudge. Harry sut que sa demande n'était que par pure politesse, il s'en serait emparé malgré une réponse négative, mais il approuva silencieusement.

_ Merci Harry, je crois que tu peux nous laisser nous entretenir seul à seul maintenant. Tu n'as qu'à passer à l'infirmerie par la porte de gauche. Cela t'évitera la grande salle avant que nous annoncions ton innocence officiellement. Tu es libre, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Harry ne s'y était pas attendu. Son professeur ne lui demandait ni compte-rendu détaillé ni quoi que ce soit de sa détention à Azkaban. C'était comme s'il lui vouait une confiance absolue. Si le jeune sorcier savait quelque chose d'utile, il le dirait... De plus, il ne restait pas à lui affirmer qu'il avait agi comme les plus grands sorciers, etc, etc. Dumbledore était convaincu que Harry ne passerait jamais du côté de Voldemort, point final. Et il ne lui disait aucune parole douce pour le redonner le moral, lui redonner l'envie de vivre. Soudain, la vérité frappa Harry de plein fouet: il n'avait plus besoin ni de paroles douces, ni de raconter absolument ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il s'était déjà remis de sa rencontre avec le mage noir avant même de pénétrer dans la grande salle. Le jeune homme s'était construit une carapace infranchissable. Et Dumbledore avait été le premier à s'en apercevoir.

Harry se dirigea vers la petite porte, perdu dans ses pensées, quand une autre l'assaillit.

_ Professeur?, demanda-t-il timidement.

_ Oui, Harry?

_ Comment dois-je... me comporter?, dit-il en cherchant ses mots. Vous savez, pour Drago Malefoy et les autres...

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire.

_ Ils étaient au courant, poursuivit-il. Si je reviens content, ils vont comprendre que Mr Fudge est passé à l'offensive... et ils l'écriront à leurs pères, non? Je pourrais faire croire que j'ai réussi à prouver mon innocence sans convaincre Mr Fudge de l'existence de Voldemort, c'est possible, vous ne croyez pas? Ca pourrait nous laisser du temps... Ca pourrait permettre de ralentir leurs préparations à l'attaque, ça retarderait la guerre ouverte... 

_ Effectivement, l'entreprise est judicieuse, s'accorda à dire le professeur. 

_ Alors... Je dis quoi? Je dis que j'ai enregistré une conversation entre deux hommes, euh... Macnair et un dont le visage est caché... On entend uniquement Macnair dire qu'il m'a bien eu, ou quelque chose dans ce style, c'est tout... Après tout, ils parlent tout le temps de ça entre eux, c'est possible... Ca vous permet de ne plus le croire..., dit Harry en faisant fonctionner son cerveau à la recherche d'un mensonge plausible.

_ Oui, le témoignage de Macnair serait discrédité, une enquête serait menée pour savoir le pourquoi de sa présence à Azkaban. Nous pouvons faire confiance à Voldemort pour lui trouver une excuse. Les autres mangemorts du ministère se chargeront de dire que Macnair est sujet à quelques... crises de démence passagères depuis sa soi-disante attaque en Juin, probablement traumatisante, et qu'il s'en est pris à Harry Potter comme il s'en serait pris à n'importe qui d'autre... Bref, leur préparation à la guerre demeurerait invisible aux yeux du ministère...

Le professeur s'était mis à faire les cent pas, plongé dans ses réflexions, caressant sa barbe.

_ Mr Fudge et toi devraient rester en conflit malgré ta disculpation. Il serait plus sage cependant que ce soit Cornelius qui annonce ton innocence aux élèves..., continuait-il.

_ Je n'aurai aucun mal à paraître haineux pour ma part..., dit lentement Harry.

Le ministre qui avait peu à peu oublié sa peur pour mieux écouter leur conversation haussa les sourcils de surprise pour les froncer presque aussitôt. Harry reprit:

_ Et Mr Fudge non plus, je crois..., finit le jeune sorcier.

Harry avait réussi l'espace de quelques secondes à faire ressortir la colère du ministre. Celui-ci fut stupéfait d'être tombé dans le piège de l'adolescent. Dumbledore eut, cette fois-ci, un grand sourire.

_ Ooh, dit soudainement Harry, j'allais oublier...

Il tendit la baguette de Fudge à son propriétaire qui la reprit en le remerciant silencieusement, hébété devant la tournure qu'avait pris la situation. Au lieu de souffrir mille tortures comme il le méritait pour avoir envoyé un innocent, mineur qui plus est, dans le lieu le plus abominable qui puisse exister, il récupérait son arme et se préparait à jouer un rôle.

_ Il ne faudrait pas que je l'ai entre les mains à l'annonce officielle de mon innocence, ou on croirait que vous êtes soumis à un _Imperium_..., expliqua Harry dans un petit rire. 

Fudge tenta de rire aussi, mais son exclamation lui resta coincé dans la gorge. Dumbledore avait le regard plus pétillant que jamais. Le jeune sorcier faisait de l'humour, complètement remis de ses émotions, ce qui tenait du miracle.

_ Mais j'aimerais bien récupérer la mienne..., ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

_ Oui, j'irai voir le gardien..., promit Fudge.

_ Le gardien!, fit Harry en se frappant le front. Il faut le protéger! Voldemort a prévu d'aller lui rendre une petite "visite" pour récupérer les baguettes de tous les prisonniers!

Le jeune sorcier se réprimandait intérieurement de ne pas leur en avoir fait part plus tôt. 

_ Alors, il faut les détruire Cornelius. Et protéger cette homme, dit fermement Dumbledore, redevenant l'homme d'action.

_ Oui, je vais m'en occuper, confirma le ministre qui commençait à transpirer devant la tonne de travail qui s'amoncelait.

_ Mais..., commença Harry.

Il allait dire quelque chose mais se ravisa pour se reprendre:

_ Monsieur Fudge, est-ce que vous me croyez maintenant pour ce que je vous ai raconté il y a deux ans?

_ A propos de Black?

_ Oui.

_ Eh bien, j'avoue que c'est une histoire assez...

_ Mais me croyez-vous assez pour garder sa baguette intacte?, coupa le jeune sorcier, plein d'espoir.

_ Je pourrai la mettre dans un autre lieu secret, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, en effet..., approuva le ministre. Quant aux autres, il faudrait que je connaisse le nom de ceux qui ne se sont pas ralliés à...

_ Il n'y en a aucun. Ils se sont tous tournés de son côté, à part Sirius Black.

_ Bien, dans ce cas..., dit Fudge, transpirant de plus en plus.

Il ne revenait pas de tout ce que savait le jeune sorcier. Harry soupira de soulagement devant les mesures prises. Dumbledore s'avança vers la petite porte.

_ Bien, si tu n'as plus rien à nous révéler Harry, allons dans la grande salle. Je suis sûr que tous les élèves sont toujours là en l'attente d'une délibération..., dit Dumbledore en souriant.

L'estomac du jeune sorcier émit un grondement sonore. Ce dernier rougit.

_ Et tu pourras te rassasier..., finit-il, l'air malicieux.

Il tourna alors la poignée. Des murmures se turent, Dumbledore fit signe à Harry de sortir le premier, et ce dernier obéit.


	6. La rentrée d'une légende

**CHAPITRE 6: La rentrée d'une légende.**

Des centaines d'yeux fixaient le jeune sorcier, certains apeurés, d'autres toujours abasourdis par son entrée matinale et enfin des visages qui le regardaient, plein d'espoir. Le Survivant était peut-être accusé à tort. Pour la première fois, Harry regardait les différentes têtes, calmement. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre, son innocence serait établie. Sa seule préoccupation, maintenant, était de faire disparaître les crampes de son estomac. Il aperçut rapidement les enfants des Weasley, repérables de par leurs cheveux roux. Ils étaient médusés, sidérés. Ils l'observaient comme s'il s'agissait d'un mirage, d'un miracle, un mort revenu d'outre-tombe. Harry leur adressa un bref sourire mais leurs expressions restèrent figées. Hermione, assise à côté d'un Ron aux yeux écarquillés au maximum en l'attente de la suite des événements, tenait sa main sur tout le visage, cachant joues et bouche. Son regard était rouge, des larmes contournant ses doigts. Quoique fut la réaction de Harry, leurs comportements restèrent inchangés. Cho, à la table des Serdaigle, avait une expression indéchiffrable, et ce, à la plus grande frustration du jeune homme. Sa réaction, plus que toutes les autres, lui importait énormément: il voulait qu'elle croit sincèrement à son innocence. Malefoy et ses camarades Serpentard semblaient répéter d'une voix muette et unanime "C'est pas vrai! Mais c'est pas vrai!". Harry pensa alors qu'il ne devait pas oublier à se montrer froid envers le ministre. La suite des événements en dépendrait. Mac Gonagall paraissait se retenir de se jeter sur Fudge pour lui crier "Alors?!" tout en ne lâchant pas Harry de vue. Ses mains se crispaient sur la table, les jointures de ses doigts blanches. Quant à Rogue, eh bien... Il restait Rogue, le visage interdit.

Dumbledore mit la main dans le dos de Harry pour l'obliger à poursuivre sa marche, ce dernier s'étant inconsciemment arrêté. Dès qu'ils eurent atteint le devant de la table des professeurs, Fudge s'éclaircit la voix:

_ Lors de la détention de Mr Potter à Azkaban, une conversation privée entre Mr Macnair et un inconnu a été enregistré grâce à un oeil de faucon ensorcelé, révélant ainsi que Mr Macnair a menti lors de son témoignage. Il aurait voulu lui jouer "un mauvais tour". Mr Potter est donc innocent. Le ministère va, par conséquent, enquêter dès à présent sur les raisons du comportement de Mr Macnair et le pourquoi de son mensonge. Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter nos excuses pour l'interruption causée il y a deux jours.

Le ministre fit face à Harry pour lui serrer la main en signe de réconciliation et de salut, mais le jeune sorcier, entrant parfaitement dans le rôle qu'il s'était fixé, la refusa, le regard féroce. Légèrement gêné, Fudge se dirigea vers la sortie quand une voix l'interpella:

_ Et pour ce qui concerne Vous-Savez-Qui? Vous croyez ce garçon, n'est-ce-pas?

Le professeur Mac Gonagall avait parlé. Elle se refusait à laisser partir le ministre sans être certaine qu'il allait enfin réagir.

_ Je suis désolé, mais les preuves données, suffisantes pour la disculpation de Mr Potter, sont loin de justifier quoi que ce soit concernant Vous-Savez-Qui. Les deux affaires sont indiscutablement distinctes.

_ Mais... Mais vous ne pouvez pas croire à une simple coïncidence?, balbutia le professeur de métamorphoses, proche de l'hystérie.

L'aveuglement apparent du ministre l'emplit vite de rage. Elle s'était levée et se forçait à ne pas hurler sur Fudge.

_ Enfin, regardez sa cicatrice! Et le sang qui en coule! Tout ça ne vient pas d'une fréquentation pure et simple des Détraqueurs!, fulmina-t-elle.

_ Madame, une cicatrice saigne parce qu'elle a reçu un cognement, rien d'autre!, s'exclama Fudge sur une fausse défensive.

Harry admira intérieurement les efforts fournis par le ministre pour une impeccable mise en scène. Mac Gonagall se révélait une adversaire redoutable, quoique la réaction latente de Fudge méritait largement le duel verbal.

_ Minerva, calmez-vous. Mr Fudge et moi-même nous sommes entretenus. Rien ne le convaincra à modifier ses décisions, dit calmement Dumbledore.

Il se tourna vers le ministre, le regard dur. Harry se questionnait: est-ce que tous les sorciers réputés d'Angleterre passaient par une école d'acteurs?

_ Nous espérons cependant que Mr Macnair, coupable de l'emprisonnement injuste d'un élève mineur, se trouvera sévèrement puni de son crime. 

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil furieux à Fudge avant de se retourner et d'entraîner Mac Gonagall en retrait par les épaules, malgré elle. Le Directeur devait l'avertir au plus vite des véritables événements, sans quoi, le ministre serait victime d'une rafale déchaînée de colère. En effet, les paroles du Directeur ne semblaient pas apaiser la fureur du professeur de Métamorphoses, ce qui était rare. Elle n'était pas résignée à partir sans un espoir à l'horizon. La poigne de Dumbledore sur l'épaule de Mac Gonagall se fit plus ferme.

_ Mais...

_ Venez Minerva, vous avez besoin de calme, la coupa Dumbledore.

Ils s'éloignèrent dans la direction opposée du ministre qui faisait de même, la démarche rapide et le teint rouge. Il devait partir en supportant que le Directeur ait le dernier mot, ce qui, même pour une mise en scène, était toujours quelque peu déshonorant. Mac Gonagall ne cessait de proférer des insultes à voix basse. Harry perçut dans ses murmures incompréhensibles "espèce d'idiot", "inouï", "paroxysme de l'imbécillité". Réalisant qu'il restait seul debout, il se dirigea vers le fond de la table des Gryffondor. Ses jambes lui étaient toujours douloureuses d'avoir trop marché mais pour le moment, seul un bon repas mérité comptait. Les centaines d'yeux ne le quittaient pas. Pourtant, il avait décidé que rien ne l'atteindrait. Après sa capture, ce toisement général était sans importance. Il mangerait en compagnie de ses amis, quoi qu'en pensent les autres. Il vit les têtes rousses des Weasley et s'approcha. Il aperçut une place vide, en face de Ron et d'Hermione. Parvati, les yeux qui s'écarquillaient de plus en plus en comprenant qu'il allait s'asseoir à côté d'elle, fit un bond sur la gauche. Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de s'installer, un chien noir surgit de dessous la table et se jeta sur lui, manquant de le faire tomber. Le jeune sorcier éclata de rire devant l'enthousiasme de Patmol et lui caressa le pelage du dos.

_ Oui, moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir Patmol!, s'exclama-t-il, euphorique aux retrouvailles.

Ses paroles se répercutèrent en écho. S'ils n'étaient pas déjà au comble de l'ébahissement devant le retour du jeune sorcier, les élèves l'étaient devenus en voyant que le Survivant riait, un rire sincère, alors qu'il revenait précisément d'Azkaban.

Le chien aboya joyeusement. On pouvait cependant ressentir dans son regard qu'il mourait d'envie de lui poser mille questions.

_ Tu t'assoies à côté de moi?, lui demanda Harry. 

Patmol hocha vigoureusement la tête et poussa légèrement Parvati, profondément choquée, sur sa gauche. Harry s'installa à son tour sur le banc. Aussitôt, un grand soulagement l'envahit: ses jambes ne supportaient plus le poids de son corps à présent. Sur la table apparurent plats succulents, boissons chaudes et froides, mets de différents pays, de quoi nourrir un régiment. Le jeune sorcier, le regard brillant, murmura:

_ Merci Dobby.

Il était certain que c'était cet elfe qui avait préparé ce somptueux petit déjeuner. A peine eut-il dit cela qu'un mot apparut devant lui où on pouvait lire: "De rien, monsieur le grand Harry Potter. Bon retour parmi nous". Harry sourit, prit une serviette et s'en essuya les mains, les ressortant magiquement et parfaitement propres. Il se passa également un coup rapide sur le visage. Il observa ensuite avec dégoût l'état final de la serviette qu'il posa loin de lui. A sa gauche, Patmol le regardait, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Le jeune sorcier se nourrit d'une grosse cuillerée d'une spécialité canadienne.

_ Ah, cha va bien mieux, déclara Harry, la bouche pleine.

Il redressa enfin la tête pour regarder ses camarades. Tous silencieux, il se sentit légèrement gêné. Ce dont il avait besoin maintenant, c'était oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer et engager une conversation normale. Que les légers cognements contre l'assiette s'entendent de l'autre côté de la salle n'était guère encourageant. Harry entreprit d'adresser à ses amis ses pensées les plus pressantes. 

_ Ron, je voulais te remercier une fois de plus pour ton cadeau. Il m'a vraiment sauvé la vie, dit-il en le fixant dans les yeux.

Ron tenta de sortir de son mutisme pour lui répondre.

_ Oui... Il t'a servi plus tôt que je ne l'aurai pensé...

Et il retomba dans son silence, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il fallait converser sur des sujets banals, ne pas rappeler des moments difficiles à son ami. Mais c'était plus complexe à dire qu'à faire...

_ Et le tien aussi m'a servi, finit Harry en s'adressant à Hermione.

La jeune fille esquissa un bref sourire à Harry et se passa les mains sur le visage pour se donner une allure plus présentable. Après tout, tout irait bien maintenant, elle n'avait pas à montrer des yeux rouges... Pourtant... Il leur était réellement difficile de dialoguer avec une personne que l'on sait avoir échappé à Azkaban et de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom... 

_ Je suis là, d'accord?, assura gentiment Harry en les regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cette fois-ci, ils sourirent vraiment, approuvant rapidement de la tête, mais gardant un air triste, ineffaçable. Le jeune sorcier, bien qu'un peu découragé par ce manque de réponses, reprit une fois de plus:

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence?

Leurs regards l'évitèrent. Aux autres tables, les commérages reprenaient peu à peu. Contempler une personne, même si l'on sait être le commencement d'une véritable légende vivante, devenait à la longue un tantinet lassant. Sans parler des torticolis naissants... Chez les Gryffondor, les têtes dodelinaient dans l'hésitation. Ron fut le premier à prendre la parole, tentant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

_ Ben... Dès que Fudge est parti avec, avec toi, balbutia-t-il, Dumbledore a ordonné un rassemblement des professeurs dans la salle du fond. Binns est venu finir la répartition des Première années et il nous a surveillés. C'était le désordre complet. Les Serpentard ricanaient, fit-il dans une grimace de dégoût, d'autres... d'autres t'insultaient en disant qu'il savait bien depuis longtemps que tu étais un... un assassin, et il y a eu plusieurs bagarres. Surtout les Gryffondor contre des Serpentard..., finit-il sur une toute petite voix.

_ Vous ne vous êtes pas battus quand même?!

C'était au tour de Harry d'être stupéfait. Quelques uns de la table eurent un regard coupable, dont Ron... et Hermione.

_ Même Patmol nous a aidés, fit Ron dans un petit sourire, reprenant peu à peu une attitude normale.

Dans la salle, les élèves rediscutaient entre eux à présent tout en gardant un oeil sur Harry.

_ Patmol!, s'indigna Harry en fixant son parrain.

Le chien se mit une patte sur le museau, cachant ses yeux, comme par peur de se faire réprimander. Une partie de la table des Gryffondor, plus centrée sur Harry que les autres, éclata de rire devant la réaction du chien. Ron se sentait à l'aise maintenant. Son ami ne semblait pas avoir le moral sérieusement atteint. Ses camarades réagirent de même.

_ J'espère que tu as croqué le genou de Malefoy au moins, finit-il, le regard toujours dur en apparence.

Les rires furent francs cette fois-ci. Même Hermione, qui n'était toujours pas entrée dans la discussion, avait l'air mieux et eut un petit rire. La bonne humeur de Harry, malgré les événements qu'ils venaient de vivre, était contagieuse. Le chien émit un aboiement joyeux. Le jeune sorcier reprit une bouchée et continua:

_ Et après?

_ Samedi matin, les autres élèves ont été répartis. Comme leur répartition ne s'était pas déroulée vendredi soir comme prévu, ils devaient choisir leur maison pour une nuit. Les mots de passe ont été changés le lendemain. Et l'après-midi, on a du choisir nos options..., dit Ron.

_ Ron a été pris dans le journal, il en est le rédacteur en chef, annonça Hermione en souriant fièrement au garçon roux.

_ Vraiment?!, s'étouffa presque Harry.

Il n'en revenait pas. Ron, rédacteur en chef! Il se serait plutôt attendu à Hermione, avec son art de manier l'écriture... Ron se redressa, l'air suffisant.

_ J'ai fait une enquête au ministère cet été, du moins là où les non-membres ont le droit de circuler, et j'ai envoyé un article sur leur organisation et des suggestions pour une meilleure efficacité, avec des interviews de plusieurs personnes dont mon père et Percy!, expliqua-t-il.

_ Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu t'y serais intéressé, avoua le jeune sorcier en se disant que finalement, il ne connaissait pas tout de ses amis. Dans ce cas, toutes mes félicitations!

_ Merci, rougit Ron. Mais je n'aurais jamais eu le poste si Hermione s'était présentée... Heureusement qu'elle ne l'a pas fait, elle m'a dit que le travail de préfète lui prendrait suffisamment de temps..., ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rougir face à Harry qui contemplait le badge, jusqu'ici passé inaperçu.

_ Woaw! Félicitations à toi aussi Hermione! Bien que cette nouvelle m'étonne beaucoup moins que la précédente...

_ Merci Harry. 

_ Je vais devoir être prudent cette année, si je veux sortir en douce..., fit Harry avec une mine dépitée.

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire. Harry les regarda. Hermione était préfète et Ron, rédacteur en chef. Quant à lui, il était attrapeur. Ils avaient une place évidente au coeur de leur maison, quand on y pensait... Pour Harry, il occupait son poste depuis longtemps, pour Hermione, c'était à prévoir... Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Ron avait tenu à montrer ses talents de journaliste, il n'allait plus être dans l'ombre de quiconque, il aurait lui aussi une place bien à lui... Un don de reporter... On pouvait dire que son ami l'avait eu...

_ Dis-donc Ron, j'espère que tu me laisseras tranquille... Tu ne vas pas jouer les Rita Skeeter...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit Ron en souriant, je dirai même qu'on va pouvoir avoir notre revanche sur la presse...

Son ton était comploteur. Il était flagrant qu'il préparait quelques mauvais coups...

_ Tu oublies la présence de tes chers collègues Ron, je te rappelle, souligna Hermione.

_ Collègues? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ses collègues?, demanda Harry d'un air étonné.

_ Ben, les professeurs ont tenu à ce qu'il y ait des membres de chaque maison pour réaliser le journal, expliqua Ron, déçu.

_ Des articles du journal vont être écrits par des Serpentard?!, s'exclama Harry, légèrement affolé.

_ Oui, mais chaque article doit être approuvé par la moitié des journalistes au moins pour être publié, renseigna Hermione, toujours au courant de tout. Et comme chaque maison représente un quart des membres, ils ne peuvent pas utiliser le journal à de mauvaises fins...

Harry soupira de soulagement.

_ N'empêche qu'on n'est pas gâtés du côté des Gryffondor..., grogna Ron. Les deux Crivey ne me disent rien qui vaillent...

_ Crivey?!, s'étrangla Harry. Oh non, pas ça...

_ Oh si..., répondit Ron en compatissant.

_ Je suis maudit, déclara Harry, laissant tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette.

_ Potter?

Harry se retourna. Mac Gonagall, qui venait de l'appeler, lui tendit des parchemins. Elle avait l'air à présent beaucoup plus apaisé et... fière de son élève. Dumbledore l'avait renseigné...

_ Ce sont des informations concernant les différentes options proposées. Vous devrez me rendre vos choix dans l'après-midi, sur la table de mon bureau. Les horaires des séances hebdomadaires de Quidditch vous sont également fournies. D'autre part, Mmes Pomfresh et Vivebien vous attendent pour soigner vos blessures. Vous n'avez que votre cicatrice où...?, demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

_ Euh, j'ai été blessé au sommet de la tête aussi, mais sinon, je n'ai rien de grave je crois, rassura-t-il. 

Il était évident que Mac Gonagall et les élèves attirés par l'arrivée du professeur dans la conversation auraient voulu savoir comment ses blessures avaient été produites. Cependant, il n'en fut rien.

_ Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Potter. Et... Un bon retour dans notre maison, rajouta-t-elle un peu tremblante, n'osant pas y croire.

_ Merci, Professeur.

Il prit les parchemins et les étudia soigneusement, le ventre plein, tandis que Mac Gonagall s'éloignait.

_ Hermione et moi nous sommes inscrits au Cours contre les Détraqueurs, informa Ron.

_ Oui, je n'y ai pas cru au début. Tu te rends compte! Nous devons savoir nous défendre face à ces créatures et aucun programme de Défense contre les Forces du Mal jusqu'en Septième année exclue n'en comprenait l'apprentissage!, se révolta Hermione, indignée.

_ Je ne pense pas que je vais m'y inscrire..., murmura Harry en consultant la liste des options. Eh, ils donnent des cours de Musique!

_ Ron n'a pas voulu s'y inscrire, mais moi, j'y vais!, fit une Hermione enthousiaste, sa rébellion passagère contre l'organisation des cours envolée. 

Ron fit la grimace. Il se voyait mal jouer de la lyre... Harry hocha la tête en signe négatif.

_ Ca non plus, je ne suis pas si intéressé... Ah! Combat avec Armes Magiques! Ce cours ne doit pas être mal!, s'anima Harry. Qu'en dis-tu Patmol?

Le chien approuva d'un signe de tête. Décidément, il devait passer pour définitivement étrange... 

_ Ah ça... je ne m'y suis pas inscrit non plus. Il paraît qu'on en fait en Septième année alors..., dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

_ Quant à moi, je me vois mal me battre avec des bâtons rebondissants ou...

_ Des bâtons rebondissants?!, s'exclama Harry l'intérêt croissant. Mmh, je crois qu'il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse...

_ Et je crois que la dernière option restante est Les Sports Moldus, informa la jeune fille en coupant court aux pensées de Harry.

_ Je parie que Malefoy s'y est inscrit, dit Ron sur un ton ironique.

Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire. Malefoy et les autres Serpentard devaient s'être sentis insultés par une telle proposition. S'étant calmés, le jeune sorcier reprit:

_ Cette option aussi m'intéresse..., souffla Harry en lisant le programme.

_ Hein?!, firent Hermione et Ron d'une seule vive voix.

_ Mais... Ces cours seront d'un ennui mortel!, s'exclama son ami, ne comprenant pas ce que des sports sans magie pouvaient apporter.

_ Je confirme, bien que je sois fille de moldus!, dit Hermione en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

_ On y apprend des techniques de défense et d'attaque en arts martiaux, expliqua patiemment le jeune sorcier en leur montrant les parchemins. On peut acquérir plus de réflexes...

_ Mais tu as le Quidditch pour ça!, s'emporta le garçon roux, tentant de raisonner son ami. Et tu as déjà d'excellents réflexes, si tu veux mon avis.

_ Imagine que je dois me défendre sans magie!

_ Ca n'arrivera jamais, affirma Hermione avec certitude.

_ Et _Neutermagia _alors?!, répliqua Harry avec véhémence.

Il était sûr qu'ils lui demanderaient ce que c'était lorsque Ron répondit, à sa plus grande surprise:

_ Aah ça... personne ne nous le lancera...

_ Oui, c'est sûr, approuva Hermione. De toute façon, un _Expelliarmus _et on obtient le même résultat...

_ Raison de plus!, riposta le jeune sorcier, interloqué par leurs réactions défaitistes.

_ Sans magie, on ne peut pas s'en sortir, point final, fit Ron dans l'acceptation de la dure réalité.

_ Dis-moi aussi que, _sans baguette_, j'étais condamné _à mourir à Azkaban_!, rétorqua le jeune sorcier emporté et plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, attirant à lui encore plus de regards.

Hermione et Ron restèrent pétrifiés devant ses paroles, ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils venaient de rétablir finalement le dialogue qui s'annonçait laborieux avant de recevoir subitement une belle douche glacée. Harry, quant à lui, comprit son erreur. Il évita le regard de tous ses camarades, se tourna involontairement vers le chien et finit par fixer son assiette. Patmol, malgré son pelage noir, donnait l'impression d'avoir blanchi à la prononciation du lieu maudit. Le jeune sorcier soupira en se disant qu'il se conduisait stupidement à effrayer ainsi inutilement ses amis et se reprit, plus posément.

_ Excusez-moi, ça m'a échappé.

_ C'est... C'est pas grave Harry, chuchota Hermione d'une petite voix.

_ Après tout, ce ne sont que des options...

_ Oui, des options..., murmura Ron.

Harry, sentant que faire repartir la conversation sur un ton léger serait difficile, proposa:

_ Ca vous dirait de rendre visite à Hagrid ?

_ Oh, oui!, s'enthousiasma Ron, ravi que le jeune sorcier ait pu trouver une alternative.

_ Harry..., hésita Hermione, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais d'abord...

Et elle montra sa cicatrice.

_ Hermione a raison, Harry, tu devrais te rendre d'abord à l'infirmerie..., avoua Ron en constatant une fois de plus l'état misérable de son ami.

_ Oui, j'y vais, soupira le jeune sorcier. 

Allez se faire soigner n'était jamais une partie de plaisir, en général; en tout cas, en ce qui concernait Harry. 

_ Non, _on_ y va, rectifia Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry le lui rendit et ils sortirent tous trois de la grande salle, des dizaines de regards posés sur eux.

Après une longue visite aux infirmières qui s'occupèrent toutes les deux de Harry en lui obligeant à boire d'horribles potions qui l'aideraient, paraît-il, à cicatriser une blessure qui lui aurait coûté cinq points de suture et à refermer des petites coupures (pour la fameuse marque, rien à faire... aucun livre médical ne conseillait véritablement), le jeune sorcier s'était rendu au dortoir pour se laver et se changer. Les habits étaient à la limite du rattrapable, avec toutes leurs taches... Enfin propre et ne sentant plus de besoin à part celui de dormir qu'il repousserait au maximum (il n'était pas pressé de ressentir la fureur de Voldemort), il se dirigea en compagnie de ses amis vers la cabane du garde-chasse, Patmol sur les talons. L'animagus semblait ne plus vouloir le quitter.

Ils frappèrent à la porte, Hagrid leur ouvrit et les accueillit chaleureusement. Il regardait toujours Harry sans le quitter des yeux, pour s'assurer de son état de santé et hésitait à le prendre dans ses bras. Tout le sang qu'il avait vu sur le jeune sorcier le rebutait à le serrer contre lui, par peur d'appuyer sur des blessures invisibles. Il les fit donc installer à sa table, le thé et des petits gâteaux durs comme de la pierre dessus. Il alla ensuite dans le fond de sa cabane et récupéra une mallette en bois, longue de cinquante centimètres environ, polie, vernie et aux rainures claires, qu'il ramena sur la table, face à Harry.

_ Tiens, c'est pour ton anniversaire, dit-il dans un grand sourire. J'avais prévu de te la donner ce soir, mais je crois que tu l'as bien assez mérité pour l'avoir maintenant. De toute façon, elle est prête.

Harry, après un "merci" chuchoté, les yeux écarquillés devant le présent, tira timidement le couvercle pour en découvrir le contenu. A l'intérieur étaient entreposées de magnifiques plumes, toutes différentes, fixées dans des étuis réguliers, légèrement penchés. Parmi elles, il reconnut celle à la beauté éblouissante du Phénix. Le jeune sorcier comprit: Hagrid avait demandé à Dumbledore l'autorisation de prendre une plume à Fumseck. Devant le somptueux cadeau, Harry gardait des yeux brillants.

_ Hou là là, Hagrid..., souffla le jeune homme.

_ Je les ai taillées moi-même, affirma-t-il fièrement. Elles proviennent de différents oiseaux des pays de l'Est.

Le jeune sorcier avait raconté en route le rapport du voyage du demi géant à ses deux amis. Ceux-ci étouffèrent des exclamations d'admiration.

_ Chacune a des propriétés différentes. Je te les ai notées sur un parchemin.

Et il montra du doigt un papier de la mallette.

_ Il y en a pour les beuglantes aussi?, demanda avidement Ron.

_ Pour en envoyer une à Malefoy?, suggéra Harry, tentant de lire les pensées de son ami.

_ Non, à Percy. Il m'a légèrement énervé cet été..., avoua le garçon roux dont le froncement des sourcils laissaient deviner qu'il avait été plus qu'agacé par son frère aîné. Avec son nouveau poste, il se prend pour Merlin...

_ Celle-ci l'est, informa Hermione, le nez dans le parchemin. Par contre, vous n'avez pas indiqué la fonction de celle du phénix, Hagrid... 

_ Je vous laisse deviner pour celle-là, expliqua le demi géant. Dumbledore m'a dit que tu trouverais sûrement Harry...

Les trois amis observèrent la plume en plissant les yeux de concentration.

_ Bah, fit Ron en haussant les épaules, il suffit de trouver le nom d'un sentiment et de rajouter le suffixe "ante". On a que l'embarras du choix.

Il commença à énumérer toutes les possibilités. 

_ Les plaisantes, les barbantes, les ennuyantes, les craquantes, les croquantes...

_ Ron, tu dévies légèrement sur ton adoration pour la nourriture là, pas les sentiments!, s'exclama Hermione, l'air faussement réprobateur.

Puis, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, elle proposa:

_ Ce peut être euh... des pleurantes, des suppliantes, des aimantes...

_ Des espérantes..., coupa Harry. Non, ça n'existe pas... Le phénix... Mmh, à chaque fois que je l'ai entendu, c'était quand je me suis retrouvé face au basilic et sous le dôme avec Voldemort (tressaillements de Hagrid, Ron et Hermione), pardon... Pour moi, ça me donnait de l'espoir... Peut-être des confiantes?, proposa-t-il.

_ Oui, c'est ça!, confirma joyeusement Hagrid pendant que le garçon roux se questionnait sur le dôme en question.

Dans le train, en Juin dernier, Harry les avait informé sur l'identité des mangemorts et un fil d'or qui avait relié leurs deux baguettes, lui permettant ainsi d'échapper à Voldemort. Mais il avait délibérément omis de mentionner les échos qui étaient apparus ainsi que le dôme où on percevait le chant du Phénix. Il n'avait pas non plus raconté de détails sur la mort de Cédric... Quant à son "entretien" avec Barty Croupton, il s'était gardé de dire que son retour à Poudlard n'avait pas été la fin de son cauchemar. Il n'imaginait pas l'état de Ron et d'Hermione s'ils avaient appris que l'un de leurs professeurs préférés cette année-là était un mangemort. Pourtant, ils s'étaient interrogés sur le pourquoi des arrêts des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et le comportement étrange de Maugrey après cette date...

_ Hagrid..., souffla Hermione, des confiantes... La confiance est vraiment quelque chose de difficile à exprimer dans une lettre... La plume de Phénix doit être très puissante...

_ Pourquoi?, demanda Harry, intéressé.

_ Plus le sentiment est difficile à exprimer, plus la puissance de l'animal doit être grande. Une plume de coq suffirait pour créer une adaptée aux beuglantes, la colère monte très vite en nous, mais l'espoir..., murmura Hermione, admirative.

Harry l'observait tranquillement tandis que Ron continuait à regarder le contenu de la mallette.

_ Dis Harry, ça ne te fait rien de me prêter celle des beuglantes? Je dois en faire parvenir une à Fudge aussi...

Harry se frappa le front.

_ Fudge! J'ai complètement oublié de vous avertir!, s'exclama-t-il en se reprochant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

_ De quoi?, questionna Hagrid. A part de nous dire qu'il est le plus abrut...

_ Il est de notre côté!, coupa Harry.

_ Quoi?!, firent-ils tous d'une seule vive voix, un aboiement de stupeur les accompagnant.

_ Oui! Attendez, laissez-moi vous expliquer..., dit Harry en prenant son inspiration, tout le monde suspendu à ses lèvres. Grâce à l'oeil, j'ai enregistré Vol..., pardon, Vous-Savez-Qui, quand j'étais dans ma cellule...

A ses mots, tous blanchirent dangereusement.

_ Fudge a été obligé d'y croire... Mais vous savez que Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle ont des pères mangemorts et qu'ils veulent le devenir aussi... Ah, ça non, vous ne le saviez pas...

Ses amis faillirent s'étrangler sous le choc de la nouvelle.

_ Ils auraient donc prévenu leurs pères par courrier pour préparer une guerre ouverte avant que Fudge n'ait le temps de rassembler des forces. D'où la mise en scène que vous avez vu ce matin, finit-il, appréciant l'effet de ses propos sur les autres.

_ Mais c'est... Mais c'est, balbutia Ron, ayant peine à y croire, mais c'est génial!

_ Stupéfiant!, s'exclama Hermione.

_ Magnifique!, dit Hagrid de sa grosse voix.

Patmol aboya d'approbation.

_ Et ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Harry. J'ai dit à Fudge qu'une des cibles de Vol..., Vous-Savez-Qui, était le gardien des baguettes des criminels. Il va donc détruire toutes leurs armes et placer cet homme sous haute protection.

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement sauf un chien qui semblait quelque peu nerveux.

_ Bien sûr, celles des innocents sont gardées dans un autre lieu tenu secret, dit le jeune sorcier en adressant un clin d'oeil discret à Patmol.

L'animagus eut l'air d'être soulagé, lui aussi.

_ Mais comment vont-ils savoir qui sont les innocents et qui..., commença Hagrid.

_ Je l'ai rêvé. Et tous mes rêves sont réels maintenant, informa Harry. Tous ceux enfermés à Azkaban à ce jour sont coupables de meurtres. Ils sont tous des mages noirs qui ne tarderont plus à manifester leur puissance ravivée.

Le groupe resta silencieux. Seule le tic-tac de la grande horloge résonnait dans la pièce, comme un compte à rebours entamé. Puis, comme s'ils avaient tous besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler tranquillement les informations, le demi géant prit le pichet.

_ Encore un peu de thé?

  
  


  
  


La journée se déroula rapidement. Harry s'était rendu dans le bureau de Mac Gonagall pour y déposer son dossier d'inscription à Combat avec Armes Magiques et Sports Moldus _ il n'en avait pas reparlé avec ses amis de peur de retomber dans un désaccord_ et allait maintenant dîner dans la grande salle. La fatigue était plus présente que jamais d'avoir passé une nuit blanche. Ses yeux semblaient avoir été remplacés par d'énormes poches où s'empilait continuellement du sable. Malgré tout, il tenait à rester éveillé jusqu'au bout de la soirée. Alors qu'ils s'installaient à la table des Gryffondor, Dumbledore s'approcha du jeune sorcier.

_ Ta baguette Harry, lui dit-il en la lui donnant.

_ Merci Professeur.

_ Je tiens à te dire que Mr Fudge, malgré sa nervosité de ce matin, a récupéré assez de son calme pour te faire parvenir par mon intermédiaire ses plus sincères excuses. Quant à moi, je ne peux assez te remercier pour... ton aide.

Le professeur se retenait de lui parler trop explicitement les initiatives tardives de Fudge autour d'une foule d'élèves.

_ Je te rends donc ton oeil de faucon. Très spéciale, cette conversation, fit-il dans un clin d'oeil.

Il se tourna vers l'ensemble de ses camarades.

_ Bon appétit.

Des murmures de remerciement timides se firent entendre. Il était toujours impressionnant que le Directeur leur adresse personnellement la parole. Après son éloignement, ils commencèrent à manger. Les discussions allaient de bon train, contrairement au repas de midi où les élèves avaient une nouvelle fois parlé dans des chuchotements, des coups d'oeil à la volée vers le jeune sorcier. Mais ce soir, ils semblaient tous enthousiastes.

_ J'ai raté quelque chose?, demanda Harry, ayant la désagréable impression d'avoir manqué l'annonce d'un événement important qui allait se produire bientôt.

Pour toute réponse, Ron et Hermione eurent un sourire qui disait qu'ils en savaient plus que lui mais qu'ils ne révéleraient rien.

_ Tu verras plus tard, dit mystérieusement son ami.

Harry eut beau essayer leur tirer les vers du nez avec des "Allez!..." insistants et des "S'il vous plaît!..." suppliants sans oublier les "Un indice, juste un!", rien n'y fit. Ron et Hermione demeuraient interdits. Abandonnant, le jeune sorcier soupira et aborda un autre sujet.

_ Vous savez quels sont les noms et les matières des différents professeurs maintenant?

_ Oui, la dame minuscule à côté de Flitwick enseigne l'Anglais pour ceux qui ont un peu de mal à se familiariser avec la langue, renseigna Hermione. Elle se nomme Mlle Tambouille.

_ Le gorille enseigne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour les élèves de Beauxbâtons et... du Tibet, je crois. Ca ne doit pas être très efficace. Ils sont pour la paix absolue là-bas. Pas question de riposter. C'est quoi déjà son nom, Hermione?

_ Mr Strikken. 

_ Il y a des élèves du Tibet?, questionna Harry, étonné.

_ Oh oui, mais ils sont peu. Des élèves proviennent même du Canada, des Etats-Unis, et deux ou trois d'Afrique. Certains partageront des cours avec nous, informa Hermione. Parfois, leur programme est semblable au nôtre alors... Pour ce qui est de l'homme grand et blond, reprit-elle, il s'appelle Mr Infly et donne des cours d'enchantement.

_ La femme qui semble être une de tes fans, ajouta Ron, amusé, est un professeur de musique, Mme Euterpe.

Harry regarda la femme qui, tout comme la dernière fois, détourna les yeux de lui. Elle avait une coiffure et des vêtements excentriques qui rappelaient vaguement des instruments. Sa robe avait des boutons assimilables aux trous d'une flûte et ses longs cheveux tenaient, par on ne sait quel miracle, en forme de harpe.

_ Celui qui est vieux et qui dort toujours enseigne...

_ Ne m'en dit pas plus, Ron. Je parie que c'est l'histoire de la magie, coupa Harry, sûr de lui.

Ron pouffa de rire. Hermione eut l'air stupéfaite. 

_ Comment as-tu deviné?, demanda-t-elle.

Mais les rires de Ron qui redoublèrent suffirent à la jeune fille à saisir l'humour des garçons. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ L'histoire de la magie n'est pas une matière ennuyeuse, défendit-elle.

Ron ne reprit pas un air sérieux pour autant. Sentant que la bataille était perdue d'avance pour les convaincre de son point de vue, elle préféra continuer les présentations.

_ Ce monsieur s'appelle Morphéos. La harpie, dit-elle avec une grimace de répulsion, fait dans la divination. 

Maintenant que Hermione l'avait renseigné, cela lui paraissait évident. La laide femme s'appuyait sur une canne au bout de laquelle était placée une sorte de boule de cristal. 

_ C'est Melle Grée, c'est ça?, questionna Ron.

La jeune fille approuva silencieusement. Le garçon roux esquissa un petit sourire.

_ Elle doit avoir du mal avec son troisième oeil, déjà qu'il lui en manque un deuxième...

Hermione et Harry, qui auraient du sentir un minimum de compassion pour la harpie, ne purent réprimer un éclat de rire. 

_ Tu devrais lui prêter le tien, Harry.

Et leurs rires ne firent que se prolonger. Un fois véritablement calmé, Harry dévisagea les quatre professeurs restants, ceux qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'observer le soir de la rentrée, exceptée la jeune femme. Mais à ce moment-là, Dumbledore fit tinter son verre pour restaurer le calme et écouter ses prochaines paroles. Hermione se pencha vers Harry et murmura à toute vitesse:

_ Là, Lord Rodard, magie noire, Duckeens, botanique, Maddy, soins aux créatures magiques et Lyth, défense contre les forces du mal... la nôtre.

Harry observa la jeune femme qui serait leur nouveau professeur mais son regard se détacha vite d'elle pour se poser sur Dumbledore.

_ Bien, comme vous vous en doutez, cette année, le tournoi de Quidditch nécessitera une plus grande organisation: huit équipes s'opposeront à partir de fin Septembre.

_Huit équipes! Fin Septembre! _Harry n'en revenait pas. Chaque année, les matches débutaient en hiver, le temps de trouver de nouveaux remplaçants, se réentraîner et créer un esprit d'équipe. Le tournoi serait marqué par la précipitation, sans aucun doute. 

_ Le nombre des équipes n'est pas définitif, l'organisation des matches non plus. Nous préférons cependant vous avertir de l'hypothèse à venir la plus probable: deux équipes attribuées à chaque maison dont chacune adoptera un nom différent. Libre à vous de choisir lequel. Les sélections des membres manquants se feront dans le mois. Je conseille en outre à chacune des maisons d'élire au moins un de leurs deux capitaines parmi les anciens au plus tôt. Si, pendant le repas, il semblerait qu'un accord unanime ait lieu sur le choix du nouveau dirigeant, nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous en informer. Nous reparlerons de l'organisation des matches dans deux semaines. Il est évident que les huit équipes ne pourront pas toutes se rencontrer durant l'année. Nous vous expliquerons par conséquent deux alternatives établies par les professeurs et moi-même. Ce sera tout pour le moment. Merci.

Quelques applaudissements enthousiastes se firent entendre et aussitôt les élèves retournèrent dans leurs discussions. Fred, George, Katie et Alicia vinrent entourer un Harry un peu surpris.

_ On te veut pour nouveau capitaine, annonça directement Fred. On est tous d'accord.

_ Pardon?, fit Harry, stupéfait à présent.

_ Cherche pas, tu es capitaine, point final, dit Georges.

_ Oui, si Fred l'était, il faudrait George aussi. On ne peut pas promouvoir l'un sans l'autre!, expliqua vivement Alicia.

_ Quant à nous deux..., commença Katie.

Elles se regardèrent, souriantes, et comme si elles avaient des idées en tête:

_ Noon!, firent-elles sur un ton exagéré.

_ Et pourquoi pas?, questionna Harry.

Bien qu'il soit peu à peu entraîné vers une joie intense à l'idée de devenir capitaine, Harry en voulait connaître les véritables raisons.

_ Eh bien, pendant ton absence, nous avons eu des échos, commença Alicia.

_ Des échos des Serpentard, expliqua Katie.

_ Et tu sais combien il est important pour nous d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec leurs équipes, ajouta Fred.

_ D'excellentes relations, continua George en hochant la tête en signe d'approbation.

_ Et que nous ferions tout par conséquent pour leur plaire, poursuivit Katie.

_ Surtout quand on apprend que Malefoy va certainement devenir leur nouveau capitaine, informa Alicia.

_ Nous nous devons de le féliciter, dit Fred d'un ton solennel.

_ Et quoi de plus réjouissant pour lui que ta promotion?, proposa George.

_ Attendez, attendez!, coupa Hermione. Vous l'élisez... pour faire enrager Malefoy?

Fred prit un air outré, la main sur le torse.

_ Bien sûr que non! Nous l'élisons parce qu'il prend des initiatives...

_ ... innove à chaque fois..., continua Katie.

_ ... nous fait gagner tout le temps..., poursuivit Alicia.

_ ... a le don incroyable d'attraper le vif quitte à se suicider..., ajouta George.

_ ... et pour faire enrager Malefoy!, finit Fred sur un ton de victoire.

Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire devant leur petit jeu, commençant à aimer l'idée du petit tour joué à Malefoy. Harry, pour sa part, avaient les joues en feu devant la tonne de compliments qui se déversait sur lui.

_ Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, dit George sur un ton sentencieux.

_ C'est d'accord, bien sûr, répondit timidement Harry.

_ Super!, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

_ Je vais le dire à Mac Gonagall, annonça Alicia en se levant.

_ Non!, répliqua précipitamment Harry, provoquant l'étonnement de tous. Je veux dire... Pourquoi maintenant?

_ Que veux-tu dire?, lui demanda Katie.

_ Mac Gonagall est pour la discrétion absolue quand il s'agit de garder secret nos stratégies, expliqua Harry. Vous vous rappelez pour mon Nimbus 2000... Or, déclarer publiquement qui est le capitaine donne des indices aux autres équipes sur la façon dont la notre va être entraînée... 

Il se sentait gêné d'intervenir aussi directement après sa promotion. Mais cette opportunité ne devait pas lui glisser entre les doigts.

_ Tu veux dire qu'elle n'annonce à personne que tu es notre capitaine?, dit George en plissant les yeux pour mieux cerner la tactique du jeune sorcier.

_ Ce sont nos directeurs de maison qui doivent être au courant. Uniquement eux, affirma Harry.

_ Harry a raison, approuva Hermione. Votre capitaine influence votre entraînement. Le premier travail d'une équipe pour espérer la victoire est de connaître les points forts et les points faibles des adversaires.

_ En ne révélant rien, ils ne pourront pas savoir nos tactiques, poursuivit Harry.

Il ajouta d'un air sournois:

_ Je n'ose imaginer la tête que Malefoy ferait si son équipe était la première contre laquelle nous jouions lors de l'annonce de mon titre sur le terrain, juste avant de commencer le match...

Les visages de ses amis s'éclairèrent.

_ Oh oui..., souffla Ron. N'oublie pas ton oeil de faucon sur jour-là...

_ Eh! Regardez!, coupa Hermione. Malefoy s'est levé!

En effet, le jeune Serpentard se dirigeait fièrement vers la table des professeurs pour parler avec Rogue.

_ Je suis sûre qu'il veut que tout le monde voie qu'il a été choisi à l'unanimité, dit Katie avec dégoût.

_ C'est surtout qu'ils ont été obligés de voter pour lui, poursuivit Harry sur un ton haineux, regardant Malefoy parader. Son père écrirait à Dumbledore sinon...

_Comme si Dumbledore les craignait..., _se dit-il en levant intérieurement les yeux au ciel.

_ Mac Gonagall t'attend, on dirait, souligna Ron en s'adressant à son ami. Elle souhaite peut-être que tu refermes la grande bouche de Malefoy en montrant que toi aussi, tu as été élu à l'unanimité.

_ On peut dire qu'elle sait combien Malefoy t'apprécie, ajouta Hermione.

_ Eh! Viktor Krum s'est levé aussi à la table des Poufsouffle!, s'exclama Alicia, le teint virant au blanc.

_ C'était prévisible..., murmura Ron, déglutissant difficilement. Ils ne le connaissent peut-être pas à Poudlard, mais si quelqu'un doit être capitaine, c'est bien lui...

_ Tu as un adversaire de taille, Harry, souffla Fred.

Harry ne répondit rien. Pour lui, il était certain que la Coupe de Quidditch pour sa première année en tant que capitaine lui filerait entre les doigts. Mais une autre pensée l'obstinait: qu'importe qu'il perde ou gagne face à Krum, il allait jouer contre le plus grand attrapeur mondial. Combien de personnes pouvaient dire avoir eu une expérience aussi unique en son genre?

Alors que Krum donnait l'avis des Poufsouffle à Mme Chourave, tous les élèves le fixaient. Ses camarades de la même maison se dressaient orgueilleusement et ceux de Serdaigle, Gryffondor ou Serpentard étaient tétanisés à l'idée de le combattre.

_ On est mort, murmura Ron.

_ Ouh, Ron, tu sais que tu encourages beaucoup Harry, là, ironisa Hermione.

_ Sans rire, on ne peut viser que la deuxième place, répondit-il, abattu moralement.

_ Mac Gonagall t'attend toujours Harry, remarqua Alicia.

En effet, le professeur de métamorphoses semblait prier intérieurement que Harry lui donne un avis unanime, les regards narquois de Rogue et Chourave lui devenant insupportables. Finalement, elle décida de s'avancer vers la table des Gryffondor.

_ Alors, vous avez du mal à vous décider?, leur demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant à une place libre.

Il était évident qu'elle aurait voulu que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais elle semblait résignée.

_ Non, pas du tout, répondit Katie.

_ Nous avons choisi Harry, informa Alicia.

Le visage de Mac Gonagall s'éclaira. Cependant, elle eut un regard étonné.

_ Mais pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous rien dit?

_ Eh bien, comme nous l'a expliqué notre nouveau capitaine, dit fièrement George, pour embrouiller les autres équipes.

_ Pardon?, fit une Mac Gonagall à l'air incrédule.

_ Pour résumer, disons simplement qu'en ne connaissant pas l'identité de notre dirigeant, ils ne connaîtront pas nos techniques, ou notre façon de nous préparer aux matches, expliqua Fred.

_ Il s'agit d'une nouvelle arme secrète: créer la confusion, finit Katie.

Mac Gonagall n'aurait pas pu paraître plus fière de sa maison. 

_ Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, avoua-t-elle. Toutes mes félicitations pour ce nouveau poste, Potter.

_ Merci, Professeur.

_ Je ne lâcherai pas votre nom publiquement. La surprise sera trop belle, ajouta-t-elle en créant un étonnement général.

Les Gryffondor restaient perplexes: leur directrice devenait presque sournoise quand il s'agissait de gagner au Quidditch. Mac Gonagall, l'air aux anges à l'idée de rabattre le caquet de ses collègues ultérieurement, se leva pour rejoindre sa place auprès de Dumbledore.

_ Ca va être dur de tenir sa langue, dit Alicia. Qui n'a pas envie de dire à quelle point notre équipe est brillante?!

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit Katie. Les autres Gryffondor vont nous faire légèrement la tête. Ils vont dire qu'on ne leur fait pas confiance, mais il ne faut absolument pas de fuites.

_ Ou de belles grosses fuites, au contraire, compléta Harry.

_ Quoi?!, fit le groupe en même temps.

_ Mais je croyais..., bégaya Fred, éberlué.

_ De fausses fuites, expliqua Harry. Vous pouvez toujours dire que _vous_ êtes capitaines. Ils s'entraîneront selon un mauvais fondement.

leurs visages laissaient place à l'ébahissement.

_ D'accord, dit Ron. Dîtes-nous qui vous êtes et qu'avez-vous fait de Harry?!

Le reste du groupe éclata de rire.

_ Depuis quand tu es devenu aussi... perfide?, demanda Ron, ne revenant toujours pas de tous les complots que son ami établissait.

_ Depuis que Malefoy a paradé dans l'allée. Son orgueil m'exaspère au plus au point, déclara Harry. 

_ Il promet en tant que capitaine, souffla Fred à George.

_ Bon alors, vous avez compris, résuma Hermione, tandis que Roger Davies s'avançait dans l'allée; sa nomination s'étant déroulée trois ans auparavant, aucune surprise n'était au rendez-vous. 

_ Qui est le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor?, demanda-t-elle, souriante.

_ MOI!!, s'exclamèrent ensemble tous les joueurs dans un flot de rires.

  
  


  
  


_ Harry, va te coucher! C'est la quarantième fois au moins que tu bailles!, dit d'un air désespéré Ron.

_ Il a raison, murmura Seamus, tu as une de ces têtes...

A part Ron, Hermione et le groupe de Quidditch, trop excité au sujet des matches à venir pour repenser aux événements de la journée, les autres camarades de Harry semblaient fournir un effort surhumain pour reparler normalement à Harry.

Le jeune sorcier ne répondit rien. Il était neuf heures et la fatigue menaçait d'avoir raison sur son sommeil d'une minute à l'autre. Il se mit dans son lit malgré lui. Il ne s'endormirait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas s'endormir. Peut-être ne se rappellerait-il pas de ses cauchemars, comme pour la plupart du temps, mais les sensations qu'il éprouverait au réveil seraient plus que dérangeantes. A contre coeur, il ferma les yeux.

Et les rouvrit. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il se sentait aussi... en forme. _Voldemort se rapprochant_... Il discernait dans sa bouche comme un drôle de goût, comme s'il avait avalé une des potions de Mme Pomfresh. _Des hurlements provoqués par l'Endoloris... Il_ se mit en position assise, les paupières encore un peu collées. Il réalisait qu'il ne se souvenait plus de ses cauchemars ou presque (quelques images réapparaissaient parfois) quand il aperçut avec surprise autour de son lit Dumbledore et Mme Vivebien. Ses camarades, dans le dortoir, dormaient profondément, enroulés dans leurs draps froissés.

_ Professeur? Mme Vivebien? Que faîtes-vous ici?, s'étonna le jeune sorcier. 

Le Directeur analysa avec étonnement la réaction du jeune sorcier.

_ Apparemment, tu ne te souviens de rien, constata Dumbledore dans un chuchotement.

Il ne voulait pas réveiller les autres élèves.

_ Me souvenir de quoi?, continua Harry dans un murmure, perplexe.

Neville poussa un beau ronflement.

_ De quoi te rappelles-tu Harry?, fit le professeur, les sourcils froncés.

_ De m'être endormi... et réveillé, dit-il en sentant sa réponse profondément ridicule.

Il devait être quatre heures du matin. Que pouvait-il s'être passé _encore _qui ait nécessité leur déplacement?

_ Tu dors toujours ainsi?, poursuivit Dumbledore, le visage interdit.

_ Oui, acquiesça le jeune sorcier, voyant de moins en moins ce qu'il se cachait sous ses propos mystérieux, ou plutôt voulut voir de moins en moins, comme à son habitude.

_ Dans ce cas Mme Vivebien, vous pouvez commencer à préparer des provisions de potion _novox_, conseilla le professeur à l'infirmière, en soupirant presque imperceptiblement.

_ Pourquoi? Est-ce que... je parle dans mon sommeil?, demanda-t-il, quelque peu désorienté.

Il connaissait la mixture pour avoir commencé à lire plus attentivement les cours de potions de sixième année. Cependant le regard triste de l'infirmière lui fit pressentir le pire.

_ Est-ce que... je crie?

Son teint blanchit devant Mme Vivebien qui l'évitait.

_ Tes camarades sont allés prévenir le professeur Mac Gonagall dans ses appartements hier soir. Tu criais dans ton sommeil. Mme Pomfresh a tenté de te réveiller, en vain, et a donc fini par te donner de cette potion pour que tes amis puissent dormir, malgré tout. Les autres remèdes contre la douleur se sont révélés inefficaces, même celle du sommeil sans rêves, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais guère. Je ne te cache pas que tes amis ont été quelque peu affolés. Nous nous sommes ensuite relayés à ton chevet pour être là quand tu arrêterais d'essayer de hurler et de s'assurer de ton état de santé à ton réveil.

_ Ooh... Merci, dit Harry, ne sachant pas quoi dire, sous le coup de l'émotion. Je vous assure que je vais bien... maintenant.

_ Je vous laisse une gourde de potion ici, pour les nuits à venir, jeune homme, informa Mme Vivebien. Une cuillerée pour une heure. Donc, trois cuill...

_ C'est inutile, coupa Harry tandis que l'infirmière s'apprêtait à lui préparer une dose. Je me lève.

Mme Vivebien haussa les sourcils de surprise.

_ Mais, il n'est que quatre heures...

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas Viviane, rassura Dumbledore, Harry se sent parfaitement en forme.

L'infirmière regarda Dumbledore, Harry puis encore Dumbledore, l'air étonné.

_ Bien. Si vous le dîtes...

Elle reprit ses affaires et sortit du dortoir.

_ Je suppose qu'il va te falloir une permission pour te promener la nuit, Harry. Tu ne voudrais pas rester enfermé dans une chambre où tout le monde dort... Excepté Patmol.

Harry se tourna. Patmol, au pied du lit, était resté silencieux jusqu'ici, l'observant.

_ Inutile de te dire que ton compagnon était plus que soucieux...

Harry sourit à l'animagus. Ses cris devaient l'avoir profondément angoissé pour qu'il reste ainsi éveillé. Mais Harry savait à quel point ils étaient déchirants. Seulement, il n'osait se l'avouer. Dumbledore fit apparaître un mot signé à son nom sur le lit du jeune sorcier.

_ Merci, Professeur, murmura Harry.

Le directeur sourit avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie dans un silence majestueux. Harry tourna alors la tête vers Patmol.

_ Tu veux te promener avec moi?

  
  


  
  


Habillé et lavé, le jeune sorcier entreprit une marche nocturne en compagnie de Patmol dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Il souhaitait lui montrer le mot des Maraudeurs et la salle de duel qu'il avait découverte. Sirius avait reprit forme humaine, loin des regards curieux des internes au collège, et lui avait conté les aventures qui s'en rattachaient. Elles étaient étrangement semblables à ce qu'avait imaginé Harry. Parvenus à la salle, Sirius étouffa des exclamations d'admiration, ébloui par sa beauté et sa superficie. Harry dut se résoudre à attendre quelques minutes avant que son parrain ne s'arrache de sa contemplation. Ils s'assirent sur des matelas, face à face d'un à deux mètres, et restèrent un moment silencieux, appréciant simplement d'être là, un peu en "famille", sans fausse apparence. Cependant, les inquiétudes que Sirius gérait à l'égard de son filleul depuis son arrestation surgirent de son mutisme, incapable de les garder cachées plus longtemps. Harry s'y était attendu. Il l'avait lu dans son regard impatient.

_ Es-tu certain de ne te rappeler de rien, Harry?, demanda subitement Sirius d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

Le jeune sorcier ne fit même pas semblant de faire croire qu'il ne savait pas de quoi son parrain parlait. Le regard parcourant la salle sans la voir, il répondit:

_ Non. Enfin si... Je ne le sais pas moi-même.

Il disait ses pensées à haute voix, exerçait sur lui une introspection dont Sirius était témoin. S'il devait parler à coeur ouvert, ce serait avec lui, un membre de _sa_ famille.

_ J'ai comme des flashs au réveil, des souvenirs d'eux. Ils s'effacent rapidement parce que je ne veux pas les voir. Je me refuse à les garder en tête. Au début de l'été, ils ne partaient pas avant quelques minutes... malgré tous mes efforts. Peut-être que peu à peu, ma volonté a eu raison d'eux. Je ne m'en rappelle plus. Si je le voulais, il faudrait que je me concentre... mais comme je ne le veux pas... ils disparaissent. Seul un événement important m'obligerait à m'en souvenir je pense... C'est mon subconscient qui doit me le faire savoir... Mais la plupart du temps, à mes réveils, je m'interdis de me les remémorer...

_ Tu vois toujours _par_ Voldemort?

Dumbledore l'avait tenu au courant de sa discussion, cet été. Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

_ Ton don de sensibilité ressort davantage depuis son retour, dit Sirius, perdu dans ses songes.

_ Mon don?, s'étonna Harry.

Sirius hocha la tête en signe affirmatif.

_ Ta mère avait le don de sensibilité. Ils étaient une dizaine à le posséder dans le monde, dont Arabella Figg. Elle te l'a transmis. C'est ce qui explique l'intensité de tes cauchemars, du moins c'est ce que je pense. Ce don n'est pas obligatoirement héréditaire, comme beaucoup d'autres.

Soudain, une pensée traversa l'esprit de Harry.

_ Sirius... Quand j'ai été transporté à Azkaban...

Son parrain pâlît. L'idée que son filleul y ait passé un séjour l'emplissait d'une peine intense. Il aurait aimé connaître tous les détails de sa capture, songeait à son évasion (il avait du s'enfuir durant un duel, comme le dernière fois, pas pendant son emprisonnement à côté des Détraqueurs...). Cependant, il ne voulait pas obliger Harry à raconter quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie... lui-même ne le faisait que rarement.

_ Les Détraqueurs, et je pense le rapprochement de Voldemort aussi... Tu connais les effets de ses créatures sur moi, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui, Lunard m'a raconté, dit simplement Sirius, avide de savoir la suite.

_ Eh bien, je crois que leurs présences simultanées expliquent que j'ai vu l'intégralité des événements de la nuit où j'ai eu cette cicatrice.

Harry marqua une pause pour laisser le temps à Sirius d'assimiler la nouvelle. Son parrain ouvrit les yeux de stupeur et d'effroi.

_ Tu as... tout vu?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

_ Oui, et au commencement, avant que Voldemort n'arrive, ma mère était très nerveuse. Tu crois qu'elle pressentait ce qui allait arriver?, questionna-t-il dans un murmure.

_ C'est possible, en effet. Elle a pu ressentir un grand danger, mais rien de plus, dit Sirius, essayant de reprendre un minimum de contenance. Ce don ne se commande pas et est très peu maîtrisable. Il ne peut malheureusement pas être très clair.

_ Elle..., commença difficilement Harry, tentant de se remémorer ses souvenirs douloureux, elle écrivait. Elle a fait transmettre un message par hibou avant que Voldemort ne vienne. Tu sais à qui il aurait pu être destiné?

_ Non, je n'en ai aucune idée, songea Sirius, le regard vide. Nous pouvons toujours demander à Dumbledore ou Lunard...

Harry continuait de penser à cette fameuse nuit, les détails affluant dans son cerveau. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

_ Mes parents étaient désarmés quand il est venu..., souffla-t-il.

Son parrain reperdit toute couleur.

_ C'est impossible, ils ne se séparaient jamais de leurs baguettes, dit-il, l'air ahuri.

_ C'est ce que je pensais. Dans ce cas, pourquoi en étaient-ils dépourvus ce soir-là?

Les dos voûtés, ils semblaient abattus.

_ Pettigrow..., murmura Sirius avec dégoût.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Harry, il entreprit de s'expliquer:

_ Tous les sorciers cachent leurs précieuses baguettes, tu le sais. Une de nos plus grandes peurs est d'en être un jour démuni... Nous, nous les rangions devant tout le monde, dans notre petit groupe. Je savais où Lunard, Peter, James et Lily les dissimulaient comme eux pour la mienne. Peter a du s'en emparer discrètement peu de temps avant l'attaque, dès que James serait sorti avec Lily et toi...

Ils restèrent silencieux, tentant de gérer de leur mieux leur haine commune envers le traître de rat.

_ Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit, Voldemort, quand il s'est approché de moi?, dit Harry dans une grimace.

Tous ses lâches le répugnaient. Sirius fit "non" de la tête. 

_ Il m'a chuchoté qu'il se devait de suivre la tradition, avoua-t-il en serrant les dents.

Son parrain eut une expression d'incompréhension.

_ La tradition, répéta Harry, la colère prenant place à la peine.

_ J'ignore ce qu'il voulait dire par là, murmura son parrain, plongé dans ses réflexions.

Le jeune sorcier s'efforça d'oublier sa haine croissante en pensant à autre chose. Il n'allait pas s'énerver contre Sirius alors qu'il ne s'était pas révolté face au tueur lui-même! Il respira lentement alors que Sirius réfléchissait, en vain apparemment, puis reprit:

_ Rémus est parti à Alkilan?

Son parrain, pris au dépourvu par le changement flagrant de sujet, répondit:

_ Oui, malgré lui. Il était comme fou à l'annonce de ton arrestation. Il pensait aux Détraqueurs... Je pense qu'il serait allé tuer Fudge de ses mains si sa raison ne lui avait pas ordonné de me retenir, moi, de faire un massacre... J'ai profité du repas de midi, hier, pour porter un message à la volière, tant que tous les élèves mangeaient... Il devrait sûrement revenir ces jours-ci te revoir. En tout cas, cela ne m'étonnerait pas de sa part... Dumbledore lui a demandé de continuer son travail. Il lui a confié qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le joindre s'il avait besoin de son aide. Mais contre Fudge, personne ne peut vraiment quelque chose...

_ Il est de notre côté maintenant. C'est l'essentiel, rassura Harry.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, pensant aux événements qui se produiraient probablement dans les prochains mois. Puis, Sirius, ressentant quelques crampes aux jambes à force de rester assis, se leva. Il jeta quelques coups d'oeil à la pièce et dit:

_ Tu sais Harry, si tu te réveilles chaque matin aussi tôt, nous avons du temps de libre pour nous deux. Que dirais-tu si je t'apprenais quelques trucs dans cette salle?, proposa-t-il.

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira.

_ Vraiment? Tu voudrais? Mais... Et toi? Tu as besoin de repos, non?

_ Je dormirai pendant tes cours. Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'accompagner en Potions...

Harry rit doucement.

_ Bien. Alors, viens ici que je t'explique, commença Sirius, un enthousiasme grandissant.

Le jeune sorcier se leva vivement et son parrain prit un ton professoral.

_ Je ne vais pas t'enseigner des sorts ou charmes que tu apprendras en cours. Ce à quoi tu vas être confronter ici sont les quatre éléments.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Harry, il poursuivit:

_ James et moi nous sommes intéressés à cette initiation hors programme parce que les quatre éléments nous entourent en permanence. Que tu sois prisonnier dans une salle vide n'affaiblit pas tes défenses si tu sais les maîtriser. Ici, aucun objet n'est à ta portée, et pourtant, l'air est présent. En recourant à ces techniques, tu peux t'en servir comme un précieux allié. Apprends à les contrôler et tu ressentiras les ondes magiques qui t'environnent. A Poudlard, elles sont très faciles à repérer. En percevant ces ondes et en les manipulant, tu contrôles bien mieux ta magie. Le problème est que cet apprentissage doit être quotidien. C'est ce qui rebutait la plupart des autres élèves, parfois trop fatigués pour travailler deux heures par jour en plus de leur travail scolaire. Lunard ne pouvait pas: ses métamorphoses de pleine lune le rendaient trop faible pour poursuivre l'entraînement durant ces périodes. 

_ C'est pourquoi vous étiez les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, mon père et toi, conclut Harry.

_ J'ignorais que tu savais que nous avions un bon niveau. Enfin..., dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Il fit un petit sourire et...

_ Maintenant, assis-toi, respire un bon coup et écoute les professionnels te guider. 


	7. Instauration d'une routine

**CHAPITRE 7: Instauration d'une routine.**

Huit heures. Harry dévalait les escaliers, la chemise sous la main, en priant pour que les cours n'aient pas commencé. Il avait deux heures d'histoire de la magie et trois étages à descendre. Le jeune sorcier, en compagnie de Sirius, n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Mais tandis que Patmol retournait paisiblement dans la chambre des Cinquième année, Harry avait cours. Heureusement pour lui, Ron avait pris son emploi du temps, distribué au petit déjeuner normalement, et l'avait posé sur son lit. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à foncer vers la salle de Binns en espérant qu'il ne le repère pas.

A son entrée discrète, le professeur racontait déjà quelque épisode ennuyant sur l'histoire de ce monde. Il ne se retourna pas vers le jeune sorcier, n'ayant pas aperçu sa présence. Harry s'assit en silence à côté d'Hermione, quelques regards posés sur lui. Celle-ci glissa un parchemin vers lui, où elle avait commencé à prendre des notes. Les autres élèves se contentaient d' "écouter" ("s'endormir au son de" était l'expression la plus exacte) la voix monocorde du professeur. Dean, la tête couchée sur son bureau, avait grand peine à laisser ses yeux ouverts. Dans le fond de la salle, Seamus, qui se réveillait généralement trop tard pour prendre un petit déjeuner correctement, mordait dans un biscuit chocolaté, caché derrière son bureau, en étouffant au maximum ses craquements sous la dent. Il mâchait, la bouche gonflée et fermée, en regardant prudemment le professeur, prêt à s'immobiliser dès qu'il se tournerait vers lui, jouant la statue innocente et attentive au cours.

Sur la leçon, le jeune sorcier put voir le sujet actuel et un petit message discret écrit par la jeune fille: "Tu te sens mieux?". Elle tourna la tête vers lui et, à son sourire rassurant, en conclut que oui. Harry se mit à écouter vaguement, comme le reste de la classe. 

Alors qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, le professeur Binns arrêta la leçon. Harry avait l'esprit quelque peu endormi, de même que Ron qui baillait longuement.

_ En ce qui concerne vos BUSES, dit le professeur en changeant de sujet, l'histoire de la magie, comme les autres matières, comportera une épreuve courte et écrite qui se déroulera en Juin prochain en plus d'une recherche effectuée durant l'année dont vous me remettrez le rapport.

Sur ce, des grognements de mécontentement s'élevèrent. Hermione, quant à elle, s'était redressée, prête à relever le défi.

_ Votre exposé aura pour thème "Les fondateurs de Poudlard". Vous devrez enquêter sur leurs biographies complètes, l'influence dont ils ont fait preuve sur les progrès magiques, leurs pouvoirs et leurs héritiers. Il est indispensable que vous la meniez tel un véritable historien, de manière objective, et non pas en se basant sur des mythes. Vous vous organiserez en plusieurs groupes, chaque maison étudiant sur le fondateur qui la représente. Travaillez dans un esprit d'équipe, vous avancerez plus rapidement. Il est évident que vous ne trouverez pas le nom des héritiers à la bibliothèque, nous ignorons leurs identités à l'heure actuelle.

Harry eut un raclement de gorge comme s'il lui démangeait de répliquer "Tu parles!". Celui de Serpentard ne lui était que trop connu...

_ Nous ne savons même pas s'ils existent, poursuivit le professeur.

_Les héritiers des fondateurs... _Le jeune sorcier se demanda si Voldemort avait pensé à avoir un enfant: une grimace de dégoût s'afficha clairement sur son visage.

_ Ne vous attendez pas à les découvrir. Allez seulement le plus loin possible dans leurs descendances. Vous effectuerez vos recherches le jeudi après-midi de quatre à six heures. Les autres cours qui nous sont attribués se centreront sur le programme d'histoire. Prenez notes de leurs principaux thèmes... 

_ Pour une fois, je regrette de ne pas être à Serpentard, ça nous aurait facilité la tâche, grommela Harry à la fin du cours, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de Flitwick.

_ Le comble est qu'ils l'ignorent eux-mêmes, dit Hermione tout en relisant le premier chapitre de _Sorts et Enchantements niveau cinq. _

_ Et ne compte pas sur moi pour le chuchoter à l'oreille des Serpentard, ajouta Ron d'un air intransigeant. Qu'ils le trouvent eux-mêmes!

En effet, Ginny et les trois amis s'étaient tenus de ne pas révéler l'identité de l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard aux autres élèves. Harry, Ron et Hermione en avaient convenu pour éviter la gêne éprouvée à la petite soeur du garçon roux de s'être faîte enrôlée par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en plus de la peur que l'intrusion du mage noir dans l'enceinte de Poudlard aurait provoqué chez les élèves en cette période. Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall, quant à eux, gardaient toujours un silence respectueux.

_ Tiens, de nouveaux élèves sont devant notre salle, remarqua Harry.

_ Elles sont de notre maison, renseigna Hermione tandis qu'ils s'approchaient des camarades en question. Nous leur avons parlés au petit déjeuner, ce matin. Elles ont pas mal de cours en commun avec nous.

Ils arrivèrent à destination. Les nouvelles étaient au nombre de trois: l'une d'elle discutait avec Parvati et Lavande, une autre attendait patiemment que le professeur leur ouvre et la dernière était en train de faire connaissance avec les Serdaigle.

_ Salut Astrarie, dit poliment Hermione en s'approchant d'une petite blonde, adossée au mur, aux cheveux courts et bouclées avec quelques petites tâches de rousseur autour du nez qui lui donnaient un air de fillette timide et amusante.

Celle-ci tourna la tête et fit un sourire à Hermione. A ce moment-là, Flitwick apparut au seuil de la porte, sa tête ne dépassant pas la hauteur de la poignée, en leur faisant signe d'entrer.

Alors que le professeur effectuait l'appel, Harry observa mieux les nouvelles arrivantes. Au nom de Rose Skatlet, une jeune fille au teint mat leva la main: elle avait la carrure d'une sportive et un dynamisme flagrant dans chacun de ses gestes. Celle à qui son amie avait parlé portait le nom de Astrarie Lumman. Enfin, Milia Jalius était assise à côté de Lavande: son regard, constamment dans les nuages, fit sourire le jeune sorcier. Milia avait trouvé ses amies, toutes avec une impression d'en savoir plus que les autres sur l'avenir.

La leçon du jour se centrait sur le sortilège d'appartenance: la formule qu'il fallait employer était _Possessio_. Neville, à la droite de Harry avait quelque mal à le lancer. Les étincelles bleues qui caractérisaient sa réussite n'apparaissaient pas, malgré ses efforts.

_ Pfff, dit-il d'un air découragé. Ca ne fonctionne pas. En plus, je me demande à quoi ça sert un sort d'appartenance.

_ _Possessio_ empêche d'éventuels vols de tes affaires, Neville, expliqua gentiment Hermione, assise aussi à côté de lui.

_ Tu m'excuseras, interrompit Ron, mais je comprends toujours aussi peu que Neville, Hermione. Si ce livre (il le montra du doigt) porte en lui la marque de ma possession, qu'est-ce qui peut empêcher une autre personne de me le dérober en jetant lui-même un sort d'appartenance?

_ Ron, ce sort n'interdira jamais quelqu'un de te prendre ce livre sous ton nez. Il bloque ou limite simplement les sortilèges d'apparition, répondit tranquillement la jeune fille tandis qu'elle le jetait sur le sien.

_ Les sortilèges de quoi?, répéta le garçon roux.

_ D'apparition Ron, d'ap-pa-ri-tion.

_ J'abandonne, fit un Neville à bout de souffle. 

Harry, qui lisait un livre, se pencha vers lui.

_ Non Neville, ne t'arrête pas. Prends ta baguette et... (il cherchait une nouvelle stratégie d'apprentissage) pense à ce que ce livre représente pour toi.

Neville lui jeta un regard étonné qui signifiait "ce livre représente seulement des devoirs en plus, pour moi".

_ Imagine qu'il s'agit d'un livre de botanique, dit Harry en lui présentant l'objet sous un angle différent.

Neville se retourna vers son livre, ferma les yeux, concentré...

_ Tu aimes le lire et tu ne veux pas te le faire dérober par un Serpentard, continua le jeune sorcier en l'observant.

..., il leva sa baguette,...

_ Or l'un d'entre eux avait justement l'air de s'y intéresser, il y a quelques instants..., poursuivit Harry.

_ _Possessio_.

Des petites étincelles bleues apparurent autour de l'objet test. Neville eut les yeux brillants et un grand sourire devant son oeuvre. C'était une de ses rares fois où il réussissait dès le premier cours. Il se tourna vers Harry et ils se sourirent.

_ D'apparition, murmurait Ron entre ses dents. Et puis c'est quoi ça d'abord, les sortilèges d'apparition?

_ Nous les étudierons dans un peu plus de deux semaines, je pense, répondit la jeune fille.

_ Ca ne me renseigne toujours pas sur ce que ça peut-être, répliqua le garçon roux, légèrement énervé d'avoir l'impression de perdre son temps avec des maléfices inutiles.

_ Ils servent à faire apparaître des objets devant toi, Ron, mais tu ne peux les réaliser que s'ils t'appartiennent, expliqua la jeune fille, toujours patiente face à la mauvaise humeur de son ami.

_ Aaaah, fit Ron, comprenant enfin. Comme chez Hagrid, quand Dumbledore a fait apparaître un service de table...

_ Exactement, confirma Hermione, souriante.

_ _Serpensortia, _c'est un sortilège d'apparition, non?, demanda un Neville intéressé.

_ Oui, mais quand Malefoy a pu le jeter en deuxième année, le serpent devait certainement se trouver dans la pièce à côté, commenta Hermione. Rogue avait préparé son coup... Toujours est-il que nous, nous ferons apparaître des objets qui viennent de l'autre côté du château, ça demande davantage de concentration et de puissance...

_ Maintenant, je comprends tout à fait!, s'exclama Ron, brusquement devenu enthousiaste. Imaginez que le sort d'appartenance n'existe pas... j'aurais pu faire apparaître tout l'argent de Gringotts devant moi!

Le groupe éclata de rire à la remarque.

_ Oui, mais..., recommença Neville, sceptique. Comment fait-on si on jette auparavant un _Possessio _sur l'argent de Gringotts?

_ On ne peut pas, répondit Harry, qui était resté assez silencieux jusque là. On ne peut pas lancer deux sortilèges d'appartenance à la suite sur un même objet. Si nous voulons qu'il change de propriétaire, il faut que l'ancien jette un _Dépossessio_ pour annuler son _Possessio_. Le nouveau peut ensuite lancer le sien.

_ Tu n'as jamais vu les vendeurs le faire sur la marchandise que les gens achetaient, Neville?, rappela Hermione.

_ Ben... Pour ma baguette, pas vraiment, avoua-t-il.

_ La baguette est un des rares objets qui établissent un lien instantané avec leur maître, un sort d'appartenance instinctif, si tu préfères, ajouta-t-elle. Mais le lien est moins fort que le sort.

_ Pourquoi?, demanda Ron, curieux.

_ Maintenant, vous allez intervertir vos objets tests, coupa Flitwick de son bureau.

Le groupe se retourna, attentif aux instructions données.

_ Puis vous lancerez un sortilège d'attraction sur le livre de votre camarade qui, en cas de réussite du _Possessio_, restera immobile. Allez-y.

_ Tu vois, Ron?, fit signe Hermione. Avec ce sort,_ Accio _ne fonctionne pas; alors qu'habituellement, tu peux attirer n'importe quelle baguette à toi, lié à son maître ou pas.

Harry et Neville intervertirent leurs livres.

_ Je croyais que les étincelles suffisaient à prouver que le maléfice avait fonctionné, dit Neville, apparemment incertain de lui.

_ Les étincelles n'apparaissent que lors de ta première réussite, répondit Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas pouvoir attirer ton livre à moi, le rassura-t-il.

Et en effet, le livre resta immobile.

_ Si votre _Possessio_ a fonctionné, récupérez votre livre et lancez le sortilège annulateur _Dépossessio_, ordonna Flitwick tranquillement, toujours à son bureau.

_ Oh non..., fit Neville.

Il avait cru avoir gagné la guerre en réussissant son _Possessio_ alors qu'il avait uniquement remporté la victoire d'une bataille.

_ Neville, recommença Harry. Le processus est identique. Pense seulement que ce livre est rempli de magie noire et que tu ne le voudrais pour rien au monde cette fois-ci.

_ D'accord, dit le garçon rond, reprenant courage en levant sa baguette.

_ Quand vous aurez réussi..., commença Flitwick.

_ Eh, pas déjà!, s'exclama Ron.

_ ... vous lancerez votre _Possessio_ à distance, sur le livre de votre camarade à l'opposé de la classe. Et vous le vérifierez par un _Accio_, finit le professeur.

Harry regarda en face de lui. Rose Skatlet rencontra son regard et écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à faire équipe avec "l'évadé d'Azkaban", apparemment. Harry lui montra son livre pour qu'elle puisse s'exercer tandis qu'elle acquiesçait en lui présentant le sien. Le jeune sorcier lança le _Possessio_. Rose, pendant ce temps, tentait le _Dépossessio_ de près. Harry se leva ( les élèves bougeaient souvent dans ce cours), et se rendit à sa table.

_ Je prends le livre et tu jettes un _Accio_, d'accord?

La jeune fille hocha la tête affirmativement, ne sachant pas comment lui adresser la parole. Le jeune sorcier repartit à sa table.

_ _Accio!, _incanta Rose d'une forte voix.

Quelques élèves se retournèrentpour voir le résultat: le livre était resté immobile. Harry se releva pour rendre l'objet test à la jeune fille en la remerciant et repartit à sa place se plonger dans sa lecture.

  
  


A l'heure du déjeuner, les Gryffondor étaient tous à table, en général joyeux par rapport à cette première matinée de cours. La grande salle était bondée et bruyante.

_ J'adore le lundi!, s'exclama Ron, en déposant une bonne louche de purée dans son assiette.

_ Ah bon? Et pourquoi?, demanda curieusement Harry en versant de l'eau dans les différents verres, coupé par des "mercis" timides.

_ Je viens de vérifier notre emploi du temps, expliqua son ami. On a un double cours de métamorphose cet après-midi.

_ Et alors?, continua le jeune sorcier.

Il lui était quelque peu étrange que Ron soit aussi stimulé par des cours où le professeur était aussi sévère.

_ On n'a aucun cours avec les Serpentard aujourd'hui!

_ On se rattrapera demain..., soupira Hermione en observant son parchemin. Eh! Ce soir, j'ai mon premier cours de musique!

_ Attention, votre attention s'il vous plaît!, avertit Ron. Hermione va répéter_ l'hymne au travail _à partir de ce soir!

Neville, Seamus et Harry éclatèrent de rire. Hermione fronça les sourcils pour donner un air faussement vexé. Il y avait longtemps maintenant qu'elle avait appris à gérer les taquineries de ses amis.

_ Eh! Moi aussi, j'ai musique!

C'était Astrarie Lumman. Elle était assise à deux places à côté d'Hermione et avait entendu la conversation.

_ C'est vrai?, demanda la jeune fille, intéressée, se penchant pour mieux la voir.

_ Oui. J'ai hâte d'y être!, s'exclama-t-elle. Et après, j'ai une séance de journalisme!

_ Comme moi, alors!, prit conscience Ron qui se jetait sur son sac pour vérifier son emploi du temps.

_ Tu as choisi beaucoup d'options, remarqua Harry.

Astrarie fixa soudainement Harry, comme si elle était prise au dépourvu. Décidément, les gens réagissaient d'une étrange manière avec lui... Neville, lui-même, avait dû fournir un gros effort en enchantements ce matin, du moins au début du cours, pour adresser la parole au jeune sorcier de façon normale, comme à l'accoutumée, c'est-à-dire avant Azkaban...

La jeune fille blonde se reprit cependant et lui répondit:

_ Ce sont les seules que j'ai choisies.

_ Finalement, déclara Ron, nous avons tous deux options...

_ Tu n'as pas pris cours de défense contre les Détraqueurs?, demanda Hermione à Astrarie.

_ Non. Quand j'ai fait savoir que je venais, je n'étais pas au courant... pour les Détraqueurs, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

_ Tu crois Dumbledore alors... et moi, murmura Harry.

_ Euh, oui... Disons que... quand tu t'es défendu... tu avais l'air de dire la vérité..., justifia Astrarie, en fournissant de grands efforts.

Harry la remercia silencieusement d'un bref sourire et observa à son tour son emploi du temps.

_ J'ai ma soirée de libre, annonça-t-il. Je m'occuperai du Quidditch.

Ce fut Rose Skatlet qui entendit, cette fois-ci. Elle se pencha, intéressée. Harry, lui, vérifia si les autres joueurs étaient à table. Il aperçut Fred et George, en face de Lee Jordan, à quelques places de lui.

_ Fred! George!, les interpella-t-il. Vous êtes occupés ce soir?

Ils haussèrent les épaules.

_ Peut-être... Ca dépendra de Sinistra, répondit George.

_ Que diriez-vous de faire passer quelques personnes sur le terrain, si vous avez le temps?

_ Déjà!, s'exclama Fred, légèrement troublé dans son petit conformisme quotidien. Nous devrions attendre samedi prochain. Toutes les équipes s'occuperont de trouver des remplaçants dans l'après-midi.

_ Et toutes les équipes sauront qui nous acceptons, et quels sont leurs points faibles, finit Harry en portant un bout de viande à sa bouche.

_ Aussi..., soupira Fred, fataliste.

Alicia et Katie, qui n'étaient jamais loin d'eux, s'intéressèrent à la conversation qui, peu à peu, gagnait la table entière.

_ Nous pourrions proposer aux élèves de notre classe qui veulent faire partie des sélections de venir, suggéra Alicia.

_ Et je me chargerai de la mienne, compléta Harry.

_ Tu ve... proposes de les regarder jouer groupe par groupe?, intervint Katie.

_ Oui, ce sera long et ça nous occupera quelques soirées mais cela nous permettrait de garder le plus de bottes secrètes dans notre équipe, justifia le jeune sorcier.

_ Je ne peux pas, assura Alicia d'une mine dépitée. Cette année, avec l'ASPIC, les professeurs nous surchargeront de travail dès les premiers jours...

_ Oui, c'est vrai, compléta Katie. Et puis Harry a ses BUSES, il ne peut pas s'en occuper seul...

_ Le plan tombe à l'eau, conclut d'une voix pessimiste Fred.

_ Non, contredit Harry. Enfin, peut-être...

_ Tu as une autre idée?, questionna George. Parce qu'à part ce soir et encore, on ne peut vraim...

_ Je peux m'en occuper, en effet, informa Harry.

_ Harry! Tu n'es pas sérieux!, s'indigna Hermione. Tu as tes BUSES à passer!

_ Je t'assure que je peux m'en occuper seul, Hermione, trancha-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. 

Puis il se tourna vers les autres membres.

_ Je m'en occuperai, répéta-t-il, si vous le voulez...

Il attendait leur permission. Ils devaient lui faire confiance pour être un bon juge face aux concurrents. Sans cela, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de représenter son équipe en choisissant à leur place les futurs joueurs.

_ Bien sûr que nous voulons, dit Katie. Là n'est pas la question...

_ Tu feras tes devoirs la nuit avec un tel plan!, fit comprendre Alicia. La stratégie est excellente mais irréalisable à moins de lâcher ton travail scolaire dès le début!

_ Je dors peu, je travaillerai la nuit.

Puis il ajouta tout doucement:

_ Ca me fera passer le temps...

Hermione, qui avait entendu, eut un regard peiné en devinant ce qui se cachait derrière cette phrase.

_ Très bien, souffla Fred. On est d'accord, Harry.

Un garçon de sixième année, qui suivait silencieusement la conversation, intervint:

_ Je peux venir ce soir?, demanda-t-il, non sans mal, à Harry.

_ Oui, d'accord. A quelle heure?

Peu à peu, des élèves l'abordèrent, toujours très timides. Bientôt, Harry eut une impressionnante liste de concurrents. Les Gryffondor avaient fait circuler le message dans toutes les classes, s'étaient levés, étaient partis en chercher d'autres, se bousculant et entourant le jeune sorcier qui s'était muni d'un parchemin pour écrire noms et classes. Le garçon de sixième année, Emile Moon, s'était inscrit, ainsi que Milia Jalius et Rose Skatlet.

_ Pfiou, souffla George tandis qu'un dernier concurrent regagnait sa place, tu vas devoir voler souvent avec ce monde...

_ C'est vrai, ajouta Fred. On n'a plus besoin d'avertir qui que ce soit, maintenant. Le téléphone arabe, ça fonctionne.

_ Tu vas être complètement à bout, affirma Ron avec certitude.

Harry nota le dernier nom sur son parchemin et le rangea dans sa chemise, l'air satisfait malgré tout.

  
  


La rentrée en métamorphoses fut terrible. Dès leur arrivée en cours, les élèves avaient été confrontés à l'intransigeance du professeur. Elle avait souligné la rigueur à laquelle ils allaient devoir se tenir pour une préparation sérieuse aux BUSES qui leur apparaissaient à présent, comme un examen ayant lieu dans deux jours seulement. L'atmosphère s'était avérée aux antipodes de celle, détendue, du cours de Flitwick ou Binns. Mac Gonagall avait fait un rapport détaillé du programme à suivre, en écrit comme en pratique, et leur avait signalé l'importance de l'épreuve longue dont le compte-rendu représenterait un tiers de la note finale en métamorphose. A la fin, ils eurent l'impression de porter un poids énorme sur les épaules tant ils s'étaient tassés sur leur chaise au fur et à mesure des paroles strictes du professeur.

_ Je vous distribue maintenant les noms de personnes décédées il y a plus d'un siècle et qui se trouvaient être des animagi. Les dossiers de la bibliothèque révélant l'animal en lequel ils se transformaient ont été déplacés et cachés de vous. Inutile d'essayer de trouver la salle, vous perdrez votre temps. 

Elle commença à passer entre les rangées, donnant de minuscules parchemins aux Gryffondor et aux Serdaigle.

_ Votre travail consistera à déterminer l'animal de ce sorcier en se servant de sa biographie, ainsi que d'une recherche sur son ascendance. Tous ces animagi de l'histoire ancienne ont poursuivit leurs études à Poudlard ou sont décédés à une date antérieure à la construction de l'école. En ce qui concerne ces derniers cas, il vous sera peut-être impossible de trouver leur animal: seul votre raisonnement sera alors noté. Des fichiers les concernant sont répertoriés dans la salle des archives. Je vous conseille vivement de vous y rendre. Pour y avoir accès, donnez ce parchemin à Mme Pince, elle libérera magiquement ceux qui vous sont utiles. Un charme protégeant l'intimité des anciens de l'école vous interdira d'en lire d'autres. Commencez le plus tôt possible, pas une semaine avant les examens ou je peux vous assurer que vous serez sanctionnés pour un travail qui ne peut être que bâclé. 

Neville déglutit difficilement. Les élèves ne soufflèrent un mot, se penchant sur leurs affaires, déjà pris d'une culpabilité pourtant injustifiée.

_ Allez-y, je dois parler à Mac Gonagall, dit Harry alors que ses amis sortaient du cours.

Hermione lui jeta un regard étonné, puis, emportée par le mouvement général des élèves, se dirigea au-dehors. Harry se trouvait maintenant seul avec le professeur de métamorphoses qui s'était assise pour commencer la correction des copies de vacances. Le jeune sorcier s'approcha timidement. Mac Gonagall ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était resté.

_ Professeur?

Elle eut un sursaut, releva la tête et rétablit ses lunettes rectangulaires en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

_ Que voulez-vous, Potter?

_ Je me demandais... Quand vous avez parlé de la salle des archives où étaient répertoriés les bulletins et fichiers concernant les anciens de Poudlard..., hésitait-il, ... Est-ce que ce serait possible d'avoir accès à d'autres dossiers?

_ Je vous ai dit que non, Potter.

_ Je le sais, répondit précipitamment Harry. Je voudrais seulement en consulter quelques uns..., poursuivit-il, mal à l'aise.

_ Et lesquels, s'il vous plaît?

Harry murmura des paroles incompréhensibles.

_ Pardon?

_ Demafmille, répéta-t-il, le regard s'intéressant brusquement à une armure entreposée dans un coin de la pièce.

Le professeur posa délicatement ses lunettes sur le bureau et le dévisagea.

_ On ne peut pas libérer plusieurs dossiers à la fois du charme.

_ Alors on pourrait..., commença-t-il dans une tentative désespérée.

_ Mais, le coupa-t-elle, je peux faire en sorte qu'il soit totalement annulé.

Harry entrevit de l'espoir, mais bientôt, il réalisa qu'elle n'accepterait probablement pas de le privilégier.

_ Je vous donne une permission spéciale...

Le jeune sorcier releva vivement la tête.

_ ... à condition que Mme Pince veuille vous accompagner durant vos visites. Je me dois de protéger les dossiers qui n'ont aucune affinité avec vos... recherches particulières.

Harry sourit. Mme Pince serait certainement ravie d'être de temps en temps éloignée de tous ces élèves et le jeune homme pourrait peut-être découvrir d'autres renseignements sur ses parents que Sirius ignorait.

_ Je vous fait un mot.

Mac Gonagall leva sa baguette et une plume se mit à écrire rapidement sur un morceau de parchemin qui lévitait. La feuille s'enroula elle-même et vint se poser entre les mains du jeune sorcier.

_ Merci Professeur, dit Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa requête soit acceptée. Ses yeux brillaient de reconnaissance. Le papier en possession, il se rendit au dortoir se changer. Plusieurs élèves l'attendaient.

  
  


Les sélections ressemblaient à des consultations moldues chez le médecin. Pourqu'elles passent inaperçues auprès des autres élèves, Harry effectuait des allers-retours du dortoir au terrain en compagnie d'un Gryffondor différent. Le rythme était soutenu. Cependant, Harry avait toujours en lui l'entrain de l'été dernier et son endurance travaillée. Chacun des concurrents hésitait à se rendre seul avec le jeune sorcier sur le terrain, mais le tête-à-tête les rassurait vite et les encourageait à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. 

A chaque fois qu'il revenait dans le dortoir ("Suivant!"), toutes les têtes se tournaient en se demandant qui serait le prochain: certains nettoyaient leurs balais pendant l'attente, d'autres faisaient des parties d'échecs sorciers ou de cartes explosives, et les plus malchanceux, leurs devoirs. Harry se sentait extrêmement bien: non seulement, il recommençait à voler, son passe-temps favori, mais il établissait des liens privilégiés, courts certes mais suffisants, avec des Gryffondor de tout âge. Peu à peu, tous le reconsidéraient comme une personne "normale" et non comme "LE survivant d'Azkaban". Il était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas faire de même avec les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle. Il éprouvait tant de plaisir à ce recrutement qu'il en oublia de dîner, ayant toujours quelques élèves à portée de main au dortoir.

Il eut davantage de répulsion que d'agrément cependant quand ce fut le tour de Colin Crivey. Le dialogue qui s'était instauré entre eux n'avait été que superficiel mais incessant. Harry dut recourir à toute sa patience pour ne pas le disqualifier avant même qu'il n'ait décollé. Les "Eh, Harry! C'est quoi ton équipe préférée?", "Dis, Harry, c'est toi qui va être capitaine?" et "J'y vais, Harry? Tu me lances la balle et je fais quoi, Harry?" lui avaient porté sérieusement sur les nerfs. Au bout de quatre années, on aurait pu penser que le jeune Gryffondor aurait développé un comportement plus mature envers le cinquième année. Ce dernier avait du pourtant subir les interrogations continuelles du petit fan, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

A huit heures trente, il revint dans la salle commune et vit Ron, installé à une table aux côtés de Dean et d'Hermione qui parlait à voix basse à Astrarie, sans doute de musique. Quelques brefs regards se posèrent sur lui et le dernier concurrent, apparemment essoufflé. Ceux qui ne passaient pas les épreuves s'interrogeaient sur les méthodes de sélections de Harry et comment se pouvait-il qu'il revienne frais comme une rose à chaque fois, alors que celui qui l'accompagnait s'écroulait aussitôt sur un fauteuil, exténué. Des Septième année, dont les joueurs de Quidditch, étaient assis en cercle devant la cheminée, s'accordant une pause entre quelques devoirs. 

L'heure interdisant aux Gryffondor de sortir à présent, Harry dut arrêter les sélections. Il remonta dans la chambre des Cinquième année, se changea, prit sa chemise avant de redescendre dans la salle commune et s'installer non loin de Ron et d'Hermione, la table entourée de monde. Elle était envahie de parchemins, objets divers de sorcellerie, malgré le fait que les élèves aient rarement des devoirs. Le jeune sorcier poussa doucement quelques papiers et se mit à travailler en silence, ne perturbant pas la concentration de ses amis.

_ Non, plus en caractères gras le titre, Dean, expliqua doucement Ron en se penchant sur le travail de son ami.

_ Comme ça?, proposa-t-il.

_ Mais là, c'est bien le "la" dièse, non?, demanda Hermione, les doigts maladroitement posés sur sa flûte.

_ Oui, c'est ça, encouragea Astrarie. Maintenant, essaie cet enchaînement de notes, Hermione.

La jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux répéta le morceau de musique, le bec de l'instrument contre le menton.

_ Et là, l'attrapeur fait la faute de continuer à plonger, cet imbécile!, s'exclama Seamus, en face de Neville, les yeux grand ouverts à l'écoute du récit de son ami.

_ Il faut voir le vif avant de piquer à vitesse maximale, commenta Milia Jalius qui gribouillait sur son parchemin, mécontente d'elle.

_ Peut-être, mais si l'autre a de l'avance sur toi, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'espérer l'apercevoir avant de t'écraser, ajouta Rose Skatlet tout en nettoyant sa baguette.

_ Ouh, c'est joli comme présentation, fit Parvati qui passait derrière Dean.

_ N'est-ce-pas?, dit fièrement Ron en rajustant la feuille de Dean.

_ Comment avez-vous choisi de le nommer, votre journal?, demanda curieusement Harry, le visage toujours penché sur son parchemin.

_ Le Hibou Déchaîné, répondit son ami. 

Le jeune sorcier sourit à l'appellation.

_ Vous avez déjà trouvés des sujets d'articles?, poursuivit-il.

_ Oui, renseigna cette fois-ci Astrarie, tout en lisant un livre sur les pianos ensorcelés. Je vais interviewer les élèves sur ce qu'ils pensent des options proposées et s'ils aimeraient que ce système se poursuive l'année prochaine.

_ Quant à moi, ajouta Dean, je réaliserai une bande dessinée qui caricaturera une journée à Poudlard, en suivant un étudiant quelconque.

Harry plia le parchemin qu'il venait de terminer, résumant les performances des derniers joueurs passés, et ouvrit sa chemise pour en retirer le sujet de rédaction en métamorphoses dont il devrait rendre le devoir la semaine suivante. 

Peu à peu, les heures passèrent et des élèves montèrent se coucher. Ron fut surpris quand Harry lui répondit qu'il désirait rester un peu plus dans la salle commune. Le garçon roux regagna donc la chambre, non sans quelques interrogations. L'état de Harry le préoccupait un peu, sans doute.

Bientôt, seuls les acharnés au travail, dont Hermione et Ginny, et quelques hyperactifs étaient toujours présents. A la table qu'avaient occupé les Cinquième années, le jeune sorcier lisait tranquillement tandis que la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux commençait à bailler, la fatigue la gagnant. Neville discutait doucement avec Ginny devant la cheminée où brûlait un feu paisible. Le garçon rond se couchait habituellement tôt... Trois Septième année étaient en cercle, non loin d'eux, se disant bonne nuit avant de se séparer. Hermione, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur sa relecture du premier chapitre de Potions qu'ils étudieraient le lendemain releva les yeux vers Harry, plongé dans son monde.

_ Que lis-tu?, demanda-t-elle, histoire d'engager une conversation.

Le jeune sorcier releva la couverture de son livre pour qu'elle puisse voir le titre.

_ _Découverte des types de magie ancestrale et ses mystères_... Mmmh, murmura Hermione. Il était classé dans la catégorie des mythes, non?

L'adolescent hocha la tête négativement en soupirant exagérément et posant son livre à plat sur la table.

_ Miss Granger, dit Harry en imitant Mr Binns, ce livre ne peut être comparé à ces publications d'hypothèses plus que douteuses. _Découverte des types de magie ancestrale et ses mystères _est bien plus objectif. Il est par conséquent évident que sa place repose parmi ceux de la rangée "histoire de la magie".

Ils eurent un rire léger mais celui d'Hermione se prolongea en un autre bâillement. Harry fit un petit sourire.

_ Tu devrais dormir, Hermione, lui conseilla-t-il. Tu vas être exténuée demain.

_ Et toi?, questionna gentiment la jeune fille.

_ Je reste encore un peu. J'irai plus tard, je n'ai pas sommeil.

_ Tu as dit exactement la même chose à Ron il y a... (elle regarda sa montre) une heure et demie, dit-elle avec un regard qui disait "Ne me mens pas, tu ne dors pas, pourquoi?".

_ Je te l'ai dit. Je ne suis pas fatigué.

_ Je t'ai entendu très bien, la nuit dernière, tu sais.

_ Et Ron, et Neville, et Seamus, et D..., commença à énumérer patiemment Harry.

_ Et les Première année, et les Septième..., continua Hermione.

_ Ouh, j'ai du coffre, dit Harry d'un ton frivole.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entamer une conversation grave. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Harry sut qu'il n'aurait pas du se comporter ainsi. La jeune fille souhaitait seulement l'aider et il agissait comme un imbécile.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. Je gère tout à fait mes cauchemars maintenant, dit-il sérieusement cette fois-ci.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard étonné: "maintenant?". Harry plissa les yeux, lisant ses pensées.

_ Tu croyais que je cauchemardais à cause... à cause d'Azkaban?

_ C'est ce que tout le monde pensait, s'inquiéta Hermione.

_ C'est vrai, j'aurais dû me douter..., réalisa le jeune sorcier à voix basse.

Il releva les yeux, partis un moment dans ses songes.

_ Ce n'est pas ça, pas ça du tout. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure.

Harry leva les mains d'un air solennel.

_ Promis, tu ne te réveilleras pas cette nuit.

Hermione baissa la tête vers la table.

_ Comme si être réveillée m'importait quand on entend tes cris, chuchota-t-elle plus à elle qu'à lui, le visage triste.

Elle se leva sans un regard, sachant que Harry ne lui en dévoilerait pas plus ce soir, et se dirigea vers les escaliers des filles. Elle se retourna juste avant de monter et lui souhaita doucement:

_ Bonne nuit Harry.

Elle grimpa aussitôt.

_ Bonne nuit Hermione, fit Harry, perdu dans les pensées de son amie.

  
  


  
  


_ Je trouve cette situation extrêmement embarrassante, dit Ron à voix basse.

_ Je ne vois rien, soupira Harry.

_ Ca reste toujours très gênant.

_ Fais semblant de te concentrer, au moins.

_ Quelle heure est-il?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas regarder ma montre.

_ C'est un comble, se lamenta le garçon roux.

_ Fais attention, elle approche. Je sens son parfum.

Les deux amis continuèrent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, leurs visages à vingt centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le professeur Trelawney, la démarche flottante, passa derrière eux.

_ Continuez, mes chéris, c'est très bien. Les portes de l'avenir s'ouvriront bientôt à certains d'entre vous et alors, il apparaîtra dans les fabuleux reflets de votre âme que sont vos yeux les épreuves qui attendent votre camarade prochainement.

_ Oh, mais je vois ce qui t'attend: une belle retenue. Je le vois très bien, ça, chuchota Ron.

_ Arrête, Ron. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout. Heureusement qu'on a Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette après-midi, ou je n'aurais pas survécu à cette journée.

En effet, la divination était le deuxième cours de la journée qui se présentait bien pire que la veille. Le cours de Potions avait été détestable. Ron, Hermione et Harry s'y étaient rendus juste avant la sonnerie pour éviter l'obsession de Drago Malefoy à les mettre hors d'eux, mais ce n'avait été que pour subir une foudre du nom de Rogue. Contrairement au cours de métamorphoses, aucune présentation sur le programme n'avait été effectuée, aucun renseignement sur l'examen de fin d'année. Après une distribution brutale de parchemins leur expliquant la recherche exigée au long de l'année, le professeur leur avait ordonné de suite de préparer une des potions les plus sensibles. Plusieurs explosions, sous le coup de la peur, avaient eu lieu, ne rendant Rogue que plus exécrable encore. Neville avait tremblé du début à la fin du cours. Son épouvantard n'aurait pas disparu à coups de _Ridikkulus_. Le monstre Rogue avait été bien réel. 

Ron, lui, n'avait pu s'empêcher de chuchoter à son ami:

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de ne pas publier en douce un article intitulé _Rogue, le corbeau coriace de Poudlard: Peut-on espérer un jour son renvoi? _

A défaut de ne pas s'être fait entendre, le sourire de Harry n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux du professeur qui s'était fait une joie de reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes avec le jeune sorcier. Il l'avait pris à part et interrogé incessamment sur le programme. Lorsque Harry eut le malheur de répondre juste à l'une des questions dont la mixture demandée n'était étudiée qu'en début de sixième année, Rogue avait tourné les talons vers son bureau et dit d'une voix doucereuse:

_ Savoir la composition d'une potion n'est pas tout, Potter. Encore faut-il savoir la préparer. Et je doute que vous y arriviez un jour à moins que vous ne soyez assez doué en vol pour vous permettre de faire plusieurs choses sur votre balai.

Son commentaire fut suivi des habituels ricanements des Serpentard.

_ Au fait, votre retenue aura lieue dans deux jours, à trois heures, dans cette salle.

Cette phrase avait laissé Ron et Hermione littéralement ébahis. Cependant, à la sortie, ils s'étaient empressés de demander la cause de cette punition au jeune sorcier qui leur avait expliqué comment Rogue avait failli être embroché le jour de la rentrée. Ron avait éclaté de rire mais Hermione était restée stupéfaite du fait que le professeur ait soutenu la retenue malgré son séjour à Azkaban, un assez grande punition à son goût. Elle les avait ensuite quitté pour rejoindre Astrarie en Arithmancie.

_ J'ai des crampes, maugréa Ron en se dandinant légèrement, essayant de détendre les muscles de ses jambes.

_ Tiens bon, tu es un Gryffondor, n'oublie pas. Tu es fort et coura..., fit Harry, commençant à jouer des gémissements de son ami pour passer le temps.

_ J'ai surtout faim.

_ Ca, c'est brave. L'acceptation de la réalité. Bravo Ron.

_ Et je m'endors.

_ Ca, c'est très fort. Seulement, ne confonds pas tes rêves avec ce qu'il y a dans mes yeux, d'accord?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pris Arithmancie?!..., se plaignit Ron.

_ Parce que tu aurais du faire d'horribles calculs, qu'ici, tu n'as qu'à inventer de superbes catas...

_ Tu sais que tu as de jolis yeux, coupa le garçon roux, un sourire intimidant aux lèvres.

_ Pitié, que la cloche sonne!, supplia Harry, les yeux ronds de dégoût.

DRRRING!

_ Je suis béni!, s'exclama le jeune sorcier en s'arrachant aussitôt de sa "contemplation". 

Les deux amis sortirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent de la salle étouffante, en n'écoutant que d'une oreille les derniers conseils de Trelawney, et coururent vers la hall bondé d'élèves. Là, ils rejoignirent Hermione et Astrarie. Ils les voyaient souvent ensemble. La préfète se liait-elle d'amitié avec une autre sorcière de son âge?

_ Alors?, leur demanda-t-elle, souriante.

_ Nous avons étudier l'hypnose, informa Harry. Pendant une heure, Ron et moi nous sommes regardés dans le blanc des yeux, dit-il en articulant exagérément.

Les deux jeunes filles pouffèrent de rire mais Ron regardait ailleurs, vers les autres élèves.

_ Harry? C'est normal que je te vois... partout?

Astrarie, Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire à nouveau, et tous se dirigèrent peu à peu dans la grande salle pendant qu'Hermione leur établissait un compte-rendu de leur cours avec le professeur Vector. 

_ Au moins, deux d'entre nous n'ont pas perdu leur temps, soupira Harry.

_ Que tu crois!, le contredit ouvertement Ron. Leurs calculs servent à la construction des bâtiments moldus par exemple, alors qu'il suffit de quelques coups de baguette magique pour obtenir un résultat semblable. Pas de quoi y passer trois heures par semaine!

_ Faux!, répliqua Hermione, l'air de "mademoiselle-je-sais-tout" revenant au galop. Connaître leur science permet une meilleure maîtrise de nos sortilèges du quotidien. Beaucoup des maisons construites par des sorciers s'écrouleraient dans la seconde qui suivrait si un _Neutermagia_ adapté aux objets leur était lancées, je peux te l'assurer. Tu as vu toutes ces habitations tordues!

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'approuver silencieusement Hermione. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé la première fois qu'il avait vu la maison de Ron. Le Terrier était si bancal que, dépourvu de sorcellerie, un drame ne manquerait pas de se produire... Cependant, il préféra garder le silence. Ses années à Poudlard lui avaient appris à ne jamais prendre parti pour l'un d'entre eux: ils s'insurgeaient alors rapidement contre lui...

Ron s'écroula sur le banc. On aurait dit que les cours matinaux avaient été pour lui synonyme de marathon. Hermione, malgré les plats appétissants, prit son emploi du temps, fidèle à son habitude. Elle le connaissait par coeur mais préférait y jeter un coup d'oeil rassurant. La grande salle était plus bruyante que jamais, et avec tout ce monde, Harry dut élever la voix pour se faire entendre.

_ Tes frères ou soeur ont déjà eu cours avec Lyth, Ron?

_ Non. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée sur sa façon d'enseigner, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

_ J'ai cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal avec Strikken, dit Astrarie, plus à elle qu'aux autres, regardant elle aussi son emploi du temps.

_ Tu n'as pas de chance, compatit le garçon roux.

Il se déplaça légèrement vers la gauche pour permettre à un groupe de quatrième année de s'asseoir près de lui. 

_ Tu te bases sur des préjugés, Ron, dit Hermione. Nous ne savons rien sur lui. Il peut-être très sympathique ("Humph!" grogna son ami). Et n'oublie pas qu'il dirigera le cours contre les Détraqueurs, lui rappela-t-elle en se servant de haricots verts.

_ Vraiment?, s'étonna Harry. Et pour les autres options, qui est-ce?

_ Mac Gonagall pour le journal, Euterpe pour la musique, Lyth et Infly pour Combat avec Armes Magiques..., énuméra Astrarie.

_ Deux professeurs pour une seule option?, coupa le jeune sorcier en posant son verre vide.

_ Oui, les armes sont enchantées donc Infly en expliquera le processus, renseigna Hermione. Il paraît qu'il est duelliste, en plus. Vous aurez certainement droit à quelques démonstrations des deux professeurs...

_ Et puis, ils ne peuvent pas assurer toutes les heures à eux seuls, à cause des autres classes, finit Ron en reprenant une bouchée.

_ Pour les Sports Moldus, ce doit être Bibine ou Lyth, non?, proposa Harry.

_ On ne sait pas, dit Astrarie. Le professeur qui devait s'en occuper a peut-être renoncé et ils cherchent un remplaçant. En tout cas, ça reste un mystère... Tu nous le diras toi-même...

_ Imagine que ce soit Rogue, suggéra sournoisement Ron.

_ Sports Moldus? Rogue?, fit Hermione en hochant négativement la tête.

_ Impossible... et heureusement, avoua Harry. Croyez-vous que ce soit Strikk...

FLASH!

Une lumière aveuglante surgit de nulle part. Le jeune sorcier cligna des yeux, ébloui.

_ Salut Harry!, s'écria une voix familière appartenant à une personne dont l'adolescent se serait volontairement passé.

_ Bonjour Colin, répondit-il d'un ton las, en se frottant les yeux une dernière fois. 

_ Ca va?

Et voilà, les questions ennuyantes recommençaient. Colin avait-il une vie aussi monotone qu'il jugeait sa discussion avec le Cinquième année essentielle pour passer une bonne journée? En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il paraissait au yeux de Harry.

_ Ca va, assura Harry d'une voix monocorde.

Ron et Hermione regardaient le jeune fan avec curiosité: ne se rendrait-il jamais compte que Harry ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à lui?

Colin allait le rephotographier quand le jeune homme se leva subitement pour cacher l'objectif de sa main droite.

_ Non, s'il te plaît Colin. Je ne tiens pas à être pris en photo aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il calmement.

_ C'est pour le journal de l'école, se justifia-t-il.

_ Colin, on avait dit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'article sur Harry, dit Ron d'un air paternel répréhensif. On l'avait dit.

_ Mac Gonagall avait précisé "pas ce qui concerne Azkaban", poursuivit tranquillement Colin.

Le petit Crivey pouvait se montrer têtu quand il le voulait. Harry fronça les sourcils. Le journal était déjà en marche vers de fabuleux scoops concernant le Survivant, ou alors, l'idée avait déjà traversé l'esprit de quelques uns. 

_ Je peux prendre ton chien, alors?, demanda-t-il par dessus les épaules du jeune sorcier.

_ Mon quoi?, fit Harry en se retournant pour s'apercevoir de la présence de Patmol, sagement assis à sa place.

_ Euh... non Colin, continua-t-il en observant l'animagus.

Il entendit le garçon de quatrième année s'éloigner, peut-être vexé finalement (ou peut-être pas, rien ne semblait le faire partir réellement) et reporta son attention sur Patmol. L'expression de ce dernier était décidée.

_ Toi, tu veux me montrer quelque chose, dit le jeune sorcier en affirmant plus qu'en questionnant.

Le chien noir fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et descendit du banc.

_ Attends-nous, d'accord?, lui souffla-t-il. Nous finissons notre repas et nous te suivons.

Patmol approuva et se glissa sous la table.

_ C'est la salle de notre prochain cours, s'étonna Hermione alors que les trois amis s'étaient séparés d'Astrarie, précédés de Patmol à la démarche joyeuse.

_ Et Rémus!, s'exclama Harry en accélérant le pas.

En effet, l'ancien professeur se tenait contre la façade de pierre, les mains dans les poches, attendant patiemment la visite du trio. Il était vêtu d'une robe verte qui n'avait plus rien de mîteux. Il était même élégamment habillé, profession obligeait.

_ Harry!, s'écria Rémus d'un ton jovial.

Comme tous les proches du jeune sorcier, sa première réaction, à la vue de Harry, fut de s'assurer de son état physique et mental. Après l'injuste arrestation, c'était la première fois qu'il le retrouvait. Le jeune homme eut un sourire qui s'étala presque jusqu'aux deux oreilles. Malgré le fait qu'il ait vu l'ancien professeur il y avait à peine cinq jours, il lui semblait que cela équivalait à une éternité.

Rémus, en lui parlant, ne tarda pas à se sentir soulagé. Le dynamisme de l'adolescent convainquait les plus sceptiques. Aucun doute ne planait quant à sa remise morale sur les derniers événements. Et même informé par Sirius, voir Harry était tout de même plus rassurant que de simples bonnes nouvelles par courrier, surtout quand on connaissait les effets néfastes des Détraqueurs sur lui.

Lupin prit également des nouvelles de Ron et Hermione, contents de le revoir et le nommant toujours timidement "Professeur Lupin".

_ C'est bien que vous ayez pris l'option contre les Détraqueurs, les approuva-t-il en milieu de discussion. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas l'intégrer dans le programme scolaire obligatoire: ces créatures sont censés être de notre côté. Ou alors, vous les auriez étudié en Soins aux Créatures Magiques...

Ron fit une grimace en imaginant les cours qu'il aurait pu avoir. Harry sourit à l'expression de son ami.

_ Mais cette année, les cours de défense sont primordiaux, reprit Lupin d'un air sérieux. Et puis, j'ai vu votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle vous enseignera des sortilèges efficaces, je pense. Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, finit-il d'un air confiant.

_Mouais, espérons...,_ songea Harry, pas tellement convaincu. Ses prédécesseurs avaient été, pour la plupart, pas réellement fréquentables...

_ C'est vraiment nul regrettable que tu ne puisses pas reprendre ce poste, bouda presque Harry en repensant au comportement lamentable de Rogue qui avait révélé aux Serpentard la condition de loup-garou de Lupin. 

Rémus lui sourit.

_ Mon travail actuel me plaît aussi, j'avoue. Sans compter qu'une cellule se trouve enfin occupée... Nott est ravi qu'un loup-garou le garde précieusement, annonça-t-il malicieusement. Il faut dire que les aurors lui donnent aussi du fil à retordre. 

Les adolescents sourirent aux sous-entendus de Lupin.

_ De toute façon, il se serait fait prendre tôt ou tard, affirma Hermione, convaincue. Vous imaginez: il aurait du prendre du Polynectar toutes les heures en faisant en sorte que cela passe inaperçu!

_ C'était perdu d'avance, confirma Ron.

Rémus et Harry ne dirent rien. Pourtant, ils étaient certains que Nott aurait trouvé un prétexte, tout comme Bartemius Croupton Junior l'avait fait avant lui. La sonnerie retentit et coupa court à leur conversation.

_ Je vous laisse, dit précipitamment Rémus en relevant la tête vers la cours du château. Je préfère éviter les élèves. Passez une bonne après-midi et soyez attentifs au cours!

Il s'éloigna à grands pas avant de se retourner soudainement et marcher à reculons.

_ Harry! Pour le destinataire, demande à Dumbledore!, s'écria-t-il avant de risquer d'oublier à nouveau.

Le jeune sorcier fit signe qu'il avait compris et Rémus repartit dans le bon sens en les saluant une dernière fois. Lupin croisa Melle Lyth, à la démarche sereine et ils se sourirent poliment. Ron et Hermione eurent une expression d'étonnement face à la dernière recommandation de Lupin mais oublièrent vite alors que le professeur venait calmement à leur rencontre. D'autres Cinquième année arrivaient dans un tumulte de conversations qui s'interrompirent à la vue de Melle Lyth. Des "bonjour" timides furent murmurés et elle entra dans la pièce.

Hésitante, Hermione regarda la salle de dehors en se penchant. La voix du professeur, invisible de son emplacement, l'avertit:

_ N'entrez pas. Je reviens.

Hermione eut un petit sursaut de surprise et attendit avec tous les Cinquième année, à présent parvenus à destination. La jeune femme sortit, la baguette en main et leur fit signe de la suivre, en direction du parc. Enhardis par une initiative identique à celle de Lupin deux années auparavant, une vague d'enthousiasme se fit sentir parmi les élèves. Le sourire avenant du professeur encourageait les plus repoussés par la matière. Le groupe des trois amis se dirigea vers le parc où, à leur plus grande surprise, des cibles flottaient de un à deux mètres au-dessus du sol un peu partout non loin de la forêt. Elles étaient certainement plus nombreuses que les Gryffondor eux-mêmes et s'étalaient sur une très grande superficie, en désordre. Elles ressemblaient à des ballons en bois où plusieurs cercles de différentes couleurs et diamètres se superposaient, à la manière moldue. Ron siffla d'admiration devant la préparation du cours. Lyth s'arrêta et fit face à sa classe.

_ Posez vos sacs ici et allez vous positionner face aux cibles les plus grosses, ordonna-t-elle tranquillement.

Les élèves obéirent et tous durent se séparer. Harry s'éloigna vers la tour ouest, marcha un petit moment et choisit une cible. Ron et Hermione s'étaient appropriés de deux autres ballons très loin de lui. Ce ne serait pas un cours qui permettrait des bavardages... 

Harry vit que les cibles comportaient deux tailles différentes. Les plus petites étaient certainement pour ceux d'un niveau supérieur. Il leva la tête vers le ciel: le temps était radieux et donc idéal pour un entraînement extérieur. Il regarda sur sa gauche: Neville avait choisi une cible non loin de la sienne. Les deux camarades se sourirent en manifestant un enthousiasme commun quant à la suite du cours.

Melle Lyth fit l'appel à l'aide d'un _Sonorus_ et se positionna au centre du parc, afin qu'ils puissent tous bien la voir.

_ Durant votre apprentissage, vous avez acquis des bases concernant les créatures maléfiques et les sortilèges impardonnables. Cependant, rien, jusqu'ici, ne vous permettait de vous défendre correctement contre de mauvais sorciers. Notre programme se fondera ainsi sur les duels de moindre envergure que les duels mortels, lorsque nous souhaitons nous défendre ou... donner une bonne leçon (quelques petits rires ponctuèrent son discours). Pour le premier cours, je souhaite évaluer votre précision et votre étendue de connaissances en matière de sorts offensifs. Je serai essentiellement près de vous pour une remise à niveau. Ces cibles (elles les présenta rapidement d'un geste vague de la main) évalueront votre puissance dès que vous les atteindrez d'un maléfice quelconque. Elles réagiront en conséquence: elles pourront rester immobiles ou reculer ou encore se mouvoir pour se rendre moins aisées à viser. Continuez de leur lancer des maléfices autant que vous le pouvez. Je passerai parmi vous pour vous conseiller. Allez-y.

Elle se plaça derrière Parvati et l'observa. Les autres se retournèrent pour faire face à leurs sphères respectives. Certains jetèrent un petit sort timide à côté de leurs ballons pour évaluer la distance tandis que d'autres réfléchissaient sur la liste de ceux qu'il connaissait avant de commencer. Ils étaient tous séparés d'une bonne quinzaine de mètres entre eux. Enfin, des incantations sortirent peu à peu, de plus en plus fort. 

Harry, de sa place, n'apercevait pas tous ses camarades. Il regarda sa cible: bien sphérique et aux couleurs vives, elle faisait penser à un jouet. La leçon comportait un côté amusant. Le jeune sorcier se demanda alors quelle réaction aurait la sienne. Celle de Neville, à son premier sort reçu sur le bord, sembla prendre vie. Sur une démarche flottante enfantine, elle se rapprocha alors de lui d'un mètre. 

Harry, n'attendant plus, se mit en position et lança:

__ Expelliarmus!_

La cible le reçut de plein fouet, fut sujette à une sorte d'éternuement qui rejetaient quelques étincelles inoffensives, ce qui fit sourire le jeune sorcier, et réagit étonnamment: elle fonça droit sur lui. Harry, les yeux ronds de surprise, ne réfléchit pas et se jeta ventre à terre sur la pelouse. Lavande et Neville, qui s'étaient placés non loin de lui, eurent un petit hurlement de frayeur. Mais personne d'autre ne les entendit, les élèves trop espacés dans le parc et occupés à crier leurs propres incantations. La cible rasa le jeune sorcier et repartit loin dans les airs. Harry se releva, un peu déboussolé, mais ce ne fut que pour apercevoir un retour à vitesse maximale de l'objet ensorcelé. Cette fois-ci, il ne bougea pas:

_ _Impedimenta! _

Une fois de plus, elle le reçut en plein centre et recula sur le coup. Elle donna l'air de réfléchir. Harry se mit en position de duel. Il se frappa mentalement d'avoir sous-estimer la réaction de la sphère enchantée. Son apparence lui avait croire qu'il jouerait avec elle, et non la combattrait. S'il s'était amélioré au courant de l'été, ce n'était pas pour qu'elle réagisse identiquement à celles de ses camarades...

Sa cible se mit à voler de gauche à droite, changeant constamment de trajectoire, tel un Peeves sournois à qui on ne pourrait faire aucun mal. Le maléfice d'entrave n'avait eu pas l'effet escompté. La sphère recevait des sorts mais restait insensible à leurs propriétés: elle "captait" seulement les performances du sorcier en les "analysant". Harry, les doigts serrant fermement sa baguette, suivait ses moindres gestes. 

Le ballon tourna autour de lui, dans une circonférence d'une trentaine de mètres au-dessus des élèves occupés avec leurs propres objets ensorcelés et Harry eut la très nette impression qu'il le narguait. Le jeune sorcier ne le quitta pas des yeux. A la prochaine offensive, la surprise n'y tiendrait aucune place. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit celle de Seamus reculer d'un mètre de sa position de départ.

La sienne, en revanche, effectuait à présent de rapides rapprochements vers lui pour l'attirer sur quelque fausse piste et virait aussitôt dans une direction imprévue. _Maligne..._ Il enchaîna alors sortilège sur sortilège, histoire de la "dompter", augmentant ainsi involontairement sa vitesse et quelque chose que l'on aurait pu qualifier de fureur chez elle.

_ _Rasus! Mordias! Separum! Perço!_

La cible, si elle n'avait pas été muette, aurait hurlé de rage, toussant des étincelles multicolores et fumant légèrement. Les maléfices jetés auraient du la réduire en petits morceaux, la tordre, la percer, la couper. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle devenait dangereusement active. Et Harry s'était arrêté jusqu'aux sorts de quatrième année. 

Il évitait de plus grands sortilèges. En effet, le jeune homme avait la désagréable impression que si ses camarades l'entendaient prononcer des incantations puissantes et connues, les rumeurs concernant son évasion seraient largement alimentées, et dès ce soir, il percevrait sûrement des "tu crois qu'il cache des pouvoirs secrets?" aux coins des couloirs... 

Le jeune sorcier évita encore de justesse une rude collision avec la sphère, celle-ci lui frôlant légèrement la joue quand il décida de l'attaquer malgré tout plus efficacement à son tour (elle était quand même terrible!). Il prit une grande inspiration...

_ _Incanta crucifix! Somnio radios! Exclarere!_

Et ce ne fut que pour la rendre déchaînée. Avec la rage d'une formule un moldue, elle fonçait et tournoyait en tout sens, faisant virevolter la poussière du sol dans des souffles de colère. Ses soudaines accélérations lui auraient fait atteindre des vitesses se rapprochant des soixante kilomètres à l'heure en l'espace de quelques secondes, si le jeune sorcier ne la repoussait pas en permanence par de violents maléfices, l'empêchant ainsi de se précipiter sur lui.

_ _Multiplis eblouissimo! Solem grand..._

La cible sembla fulminer, devenant rouge vive. Harry commença à transpirer d'appréhension. Il devait la "calmer" sérieusement. En arrière fond sonore, Harry crut entendre Parvati éclater de rire (sa voix couvrait la sienne), un rire dont il ne pouvait pas se permettre maintenant, à cause de cette furie de cible. 

Celle-ci repartit et, presque aussitôt, fit marche arrière sur lui. Harry s'écarta vivement, tel un matador face à un taureau furieux, et lança dans son dos, décidé:

_ _Destructum!_

Un jet d'étincelles vertes atteint l'objet envoûté qui explosa en fumée de sciure. Harry se protégea des débris en tournant le visage, toussa quelque peu et posa ses mains sur les genoux. _Ouf_. La tête penchée vers le sol, il reprit lentement une respiration normale. La cible n'avait pas survécu. Il avait gagné.

Il se remit droit, se passa une manche sur la figure. Dean pouffa de rire devant la prise d'éternuements de sa cible, toujours à la même distance de lui. Celle d'Hermione, très loin de lui, exécutait de petits bonds de droite à gauche et inversement.

Lyth se rapprochait lentement de sa "zone". Harry devait reprendre l'entraînement. Il en prit donc une deuxième, plus petite, donc plus difficile à viser. Il ne s'inquiéta pas de la réaction future de son professeur concernant la perte de la première: beaucoup d'objets envoûtés de Poudlard étaient détruits pendant les cours, c'était le prix de l'apprentissage... 

Le jeune sorcier se positionna à quarante mètres d'elle. S'il ne l'atteignait pas du premier coup, ce n'était pas grave. Autant travailler la précision de ses "tirs", il n'était pas pressé de se retrouver dans une position aussi inconfortable qu'il y avait à peine cinq minutes et encore. La cible de Neville renvoya un jet de fumée jaune vers son adversaire qui fut pris d'une crise de chatouillis incontrôlable. 

Harry se concentra à nouveau, essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur les rires de ses amis, bien qu'ils fussent très communicatifs. Globalement, ce cours se passait dans la bonne humeur. Il fixa son "nouveau jouet". Et il savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas rire& malheureusement.

_ _Stupefix!_

Un bruit de choc retentit, lui indiquant que la cible avait été frappée. Celle-ci s'éleva lentement de deux à quatre mètres de hauteur. Elle fila dans les airs: _Au moins, elle ne me fonce pas dessus, _songea Harry.Le ballon se plaça entre le soleil et lui, le forçant à plisser les paupières pour ne pas perdre de vue son altitude. Ses objets comportaient une certaine forme d'intelligence... Elle vola alors à vitesse maximale non loin de lui, à un mètre du sol. Le jeune sorcier tenta de la viser dans son "rasage".

_ _Exclarere!_

Mais la cible fut manquée. Derrière elle... Neville. Harry blanchit d'un coup.

_ _Miroïs!_

Un sortilège, nettement plus rapide que le premier, le rencontra à quelques centimètres du visage de Neville, et le fit dévier de sa trajectoire pour s'écraser sur une autre cible. Le garçon rond s'était brusquement arrêté de rire et eut l'air de défaillir, le visage livide. La seconde cible qui avait reçu _Exclarere_ ajouté de _Miroïs_ répercuta à son tour les maléfices sur une autre cible, toutes deux très grosses. Harry déglutit difficilement. A sa plus grande horreur, deux autres objets ensorcelés venaient prêter main forte à la sienne en réagissant de manière identique à la première: elles lui filèrent droit dessus. Harry n'eut pas une seconde qu'il se jeta sur le côté pour éviter le choc "mortel" des deux cibles. Elles explosèrent à leur tour, l'une contre l'autre. La sienne profita du fait qu'il se trouvait à terre pour lancer l'offensive. Harry roula sur le dos et cria, la baguette vers le ciel:

_ _Destructum!_

Une détonation eut lieu et une pluie de morceaux en bois le recouvrirent. Le jeune sorcier se protégea le visage en attendant que les débris cessent de lui tomber dessus. Il resta un petit moment allongé, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Au loin, les rires continuaient. Le jeune sorcier se releva ensuite et s'épousseta, en vérifiant qu'aucune autre cible ne voulait "jouer" avec lui. 

Il s'en était fallu de peu. _Destructum_ était l'ultime maléfice qui, en fin de compte, avait eu raison d'elles. Quelques élèves lançaient des coups d'oeil dans sa direction, attirés par le bruit, mais ils devaient malgré eux reporter leur attention à leurs cibles, devenant enfin un peu plus actives.

Harry se tourna vite et cria "Ca va?" en direction de Neville. Ce dernier ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Il approuva silencieusement, esquissa un sourire faible et revint d'une démarche incertaine vers sa cible.

_ Désolé!, ajouta Harry, bien qu'il ne fut pas sûr qu'il ait entendu.

Le jeune homme se sentit mal à l'aise. Son ami aurait pu être blessé. _Exclarere_ possédait des effets courts et sans complication mais...

Les cheveux encore couverts de sciure, Harry fit face à un arbre, loin de lui, loin des autres. Perdu dans ses songes remplis de culpabilité ("Et si..."), il commença à le viser d'une succession de maléfices d'entraves, ayant perdu de son dynamisme initial. Cet arbre recevrait ses sorts jusqu'à la fin du cours, quoiqu'en pense le professeur. Mais il ne risquerait pas qu'un de ses camarades soit à nouveau en danger à cause de l'effet destructeur qu'il avait sur les cibles. Les yeux dans le vide, il vit le châtaignier expulser des étincelles jaunes, signe qu'il avait reçu le sort.

Melle Lyth ne vint pas le voir du cours.

  
  


La soirée fut de nouveau entièrement occupée par les sélections de Quidditch, le vol rendant heureusement l'entière joie de vivre au jeune sorcier. La leçon de Lyth s'était révélée monotone par la suite (elle était restée avec les plus en retard sur le programme) et Harry s'était pris à espérer que la cloche sonne. Il s'était réellement ennuyé de son combat contre le végétal, celui-ci demeurant immobile du début à la fin. Il avait donc écouté en silence l'enthousiasme évident de ses amis sur le bilan de ce premier cours, animés par l'originalité de leurs adversaires, comiques dans l'ensemble.

Plus tard, Harry s'était confronté aux nouveaux concurrents sur son Eclair de Feu, les avait fait transpirer, éviter de justesse des rembardées qui auraient pu les faire tomber de leurs balais et montrer tout leur talent. Le jeune homme s'était amusé (cette fois-ci!) comme un petit fou. Et il savait qui serait, en fin de compte, retenu. Ses deux fins de journées en plus des heures qui précédaient les cours matinaux lui avaient suffit à choisir les plus performants. Le passage des Gryffondor sur le terrain avait été rapide et efficace. Le jeune homme était content de son travail: il s'était débrouillé à constituer leurs deux équipes (bien qu'il n'en était pas obligé) en se montrant impartial et juste. Quant aux élèves, la majorité d'entre eux cessaient de le regarder étrangement à présent, au plus grand plaisir de Harry. Il avait même eu le sentiment, au départ, qu'ils lui étaient distants pour une raison tout autre que celle qu'il croyait. Il revint au dortoir, épuisé et les yeux excessivement brillants devant le bilan qu'il avait établi des prestations de ses camarades. 

Il repéra les jumeaux, Alicia et Katie (ces quatre-là étaient souvent ensemble...), assis dans des fauteuils confortables, discutant de leçons de métamorphoses, d'après les bribes de conversation qu'il perçut. Quand Harry s'approcha d'eux, leurs visages exprimèrent l'étonnement mêlé d'excitation et d'impatience. Le groupe, instinctivement, se resserra. Katie posa son livre ouvert sur le tapis et se focalisa sur le jeune sorcier. Alicia passa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles inutilement, comme pour mieux écouter.

_ Alors? Des surdoués se détachent des candidats?, demanda Fred en se penchant vers Harry. 

Le jeune sorcier sortit un papier froissé de sa poche sur laquelle étaient notées ses appréciations et scores des participants pour le poser au centre du groupe.

_ Aucun surdoué mais des déterminés, oui.

Katie siffla d'admiration devant les résultats exposés.

_ Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte avec eux, constata-t-elle.

En effet, les buts marqués en un temps égal pour tous étaient peu nombreux, bien que le jeune capitaine ne soit pas gardien.

_ Les pauvres..., compatit Alicia en se mordant la lèvre.

George, qui ne pouvait lire le papier qu'à l'envers de sa place, s'adressa à Harry:

_ Vas-y. Quel est le bilan?

_ Ceux marqués d'une croix sont les nouveaux remplaçants d'Olivier et d'Angelina, fit-il en montrant deux noms du doigt. Quant à la deuxième équipe (il désigna des lignes soulignées), je me suis aidé du fait que des groupes étrangers jouaient déjà ensemble. Je les ai parfois regardés jouer par eux ou trois pour observer leur cohésion comme leurs performances en solitaire. Malgré tout, je n'ai pu constituer qu'une sorte d'équipe de réserve. Il y a une nette différence entre vos façons de jouer et la leur: leurs techniques sont moins impulsives, plus calculées. 

Il reprit sa respiration et conclut:

_ C'est un groupe distinct du nôtre, dit-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

Harry songeait aux techniques d'attaque à envisager si jamais ils se retrouvaient face à face.

_ Ils sont tous passés sur le terrain?, questionna Fred, sceptique devant la longue liste des candidats.

_ Oui, confirma Harry.

George cligna les yeux de surprise. A l'évidence, il avait cru que le capitaine s'était évité quelques allers-retours en éliminant d'office les gens définitivement maladroits en tout. Les joueurs ne lui en auraient pas voulu, c'était compréhensible...

_ Vous pourrez l'annoncer à certains d'entre eux? Beaucoup sont avec vous..., reprit le Cinquième année dans un murmure.

Des candidats passaient près du groupe pour monter au dortoir. Les joueurs hochèrent la tête affirmativement.

_ Et les autres?, poursuivit George. 

_ On dira à tous les Gryffondor demain, que, s'ils n'ont pas été averti en particulier, ils n'ont pas été retenus. Qu'en dîtes-vous?

_ C'est parfait, dit Fred, les yeux pétillants. Tout est fait dans le plus grand secret. C'est vraiment parfait.

_ L'autre groupe s'entraînera avec nous?, interrogea Alicia avec une onde d'appréhension.

_ Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Harry.

_ Ils apprennent à se connaître, ils élisent leur propre capitaine et nous les laissons s'organiser eux-mêmes, dit George qui ne voulait pas, à l'évidence, laisser la deuxième équipe connaître leurs stratégies, Gryffondor ou pas.

Tous approuvèrent.

_ Quant à notre propre organisation..., commença Harry. Une séance demain soir, ça vous dit? Histoire de se remettre dans le bain...

Ses coéquipiers écarquillèrent les yeux de stupéfaction. Le calendrier de Mac Gonagall ne commençait qu'à partir du deuxième samedi après la rentrée. 

_ Vous n'avez pas trop de travail, déjà?, demanda Harry avec prudence devant leurs mines.

_ Euh... non, bredouilla légèrement Katie.

_ Bon, dit le jeune sorcier, attendant leur réponse, un peu gêné.

_ On peut, affirma brusquement George.

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

_ Oui, on viendra, assura fermement Fred à son tour.

Ils sortaient de leur étonnement pour revenir rapidement actifs, stimulés par les initiatives du Cinquième année.

_ Tant mieux, souffla Harry de soulagement, en souriant. Au cas où le match de fin Septembre serait un des nôtres. Ca fait plus d'un an qu'on n'a pas joué...

Les filles acquiescèrent silencieusement.

_ Oh! Au fait!, s'exclama subitement Alicia. Nous avons réfléchi pour le nom de notre équipe!

_ Ah?, fit Harry, impatient de connaître leur suggestion.

_ Nous avons penser à The Best mais les filles trouvaient ça un peu trop prétentieux..., dit George, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre pourquoi.

_ Alors on a préféré..., fit Fred en se tournant vers les joueuses.

_ Les Lions, dit Katie d'un ton solennel qui se voulait impressionnant.

Les jumeaux imitèrent un rugissement de détermination, prêts à vaincre les autres équipes, donnant ainsi davantage de contenance à l'annonce de Katie. Alicia rit doucement. Le jeune sorcier eut un grand sourire.

_ Ca me convient parfaitement... 


	8. Adversaires

**CHAPITRE 8 : Adversaires.**

Le lendemain, le temps pluvieux de l'Automne avait finalement pris le dessus sur les belles journées ensoleillées dont les élèves avaient pu profiter jusqu'ici. Hermione, Ron et Harry se hâtaient de rentrer au château, leurs capes sur la tête. Dans le hall, les élèves secouaient leurs vêtements mouillés, se recoiffaient et tentaient de se rendre présentables malgré la pluie battante qui avait inondé en grande partie leurs affaires; le clou du spectacle étant Patmol, trempé, éclaboussant soudainement des Deuxième année de Serpentard en se remuant énergiquement. Des grognements de protestations s'élevèrent parmi les victimes, ce qui ne paraissait nullement affecter la bonne humeur du chien, content de sa "petite plaisanterie". Rusard, plus loin, hurlait contre de pauvres Première année aussi coupables que les autres de laisser derrière eux des traces de boue inévitables.

Soudain, Emile Moon, trempé jusqu'aux os mais indifférent à son état, aborda Harry en lui criant presque "merci, merci, merci!" puis, emporté par le mouvement général de la foule vers la grande salle, repartit rapidement, laissant Ron et Hermione dans l'étonnement le plus complet.

_ Les autres joueurs ont du annoncer qu'il était pris comme gardien, mais gardez-le pour vous, expliqua Harry.

Ses amis acquiescèrent et s'installèrent enfin à leur table. A quelques pas d'eux, Ernie McMillan se dirigeait vers la sienne quand Neville attrapa brusquement son col par derrière pour s'éviter une chute spectaculaire sur le sol glissant et provoquant ainsi un étranglement léger du Poufsouffle. Les élèves qui avaient vu la scène, immanquablement attirés par ce coup de grâce en se demandant si, à la fin, oui ou non, Neville s'étalerait sur le sol, passèrent de la surprise pour applaudir ensuite bruyamment le garçon rond de son brillant "rattrapage".

_ Le premier succès de Neville face à sa maladresse, ça se fête!, s'anima Dean en frappant fortement ses mains.

Ron sourit et se mit à conter d'une voix importante:

_ Alors que l'élève le plus maladroit de Poudlard entrait courageusement dans la grande salle en quête d'un somptueux déjeuner qui mettrait fin aux grondements de son estomac, dit-il pris d'une soudaine inspiration, un obstacle redoutable lui fit face: une flaque. Il mit un pied devant l'autre, prudemment, mais la fatalité s'obstina à frapper une fois de plus sur le héros. Ses chaussures n'étant pas pourvues de crampons permettant un écoulement efficace de l'eau sous ses pieds, elles glissèrent, entraînant avec elles le corps du jeune homme à la bravoure sans égale...

Ses camarades, cessant peu à peu d'applaudir, écoutèrent en souriant la prestation improvisée du garçon roux qui ne manquait pas d'assurance.

_ ... Celui-ci, dans un dernier assaut rempli de détermination, poursuivait-il sur le ton d'un commentateur moldu télévisé, tendit la main à la recherche d'un support quelconque. Elle s'accrocha alors dans un ultime élan vers l'espoir au vêtement d'un camarade qui faillit mourir dans l'épreuve, étranglé. Le sacrifice ne fut pas vain. Le héros se rétablit non sans mal, luttant jusqu'à plus soif contre l'acharnement du mauvais sort.

Il marqua une pause, prit une nouvelle fois une grande inspiration et conclut théâtralement:

_ Il réussit. Sa volonté eut raison de sa malchance, faisant de lui le prochain sorcier le plus estimé de notre journal en s'inscrivant en première page, protagoniste d'un exploit pour le moins incroyable.

Des applaudissements enthousiastes saluèrent sa tirade, mêlés de sifflements joyeux à la table des Gryffondor.

_ Woaw, Ron, ton inspiration est incomparable!, le félicita Harry en frappant lui aussi des mains.

Son ami le remercia d'un sourire, apparemment assez content de lui.

_ Tu ne vas pas écrire un article sur lui, tout de même?!, s'indigna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, mais sondant que les propos de son ami étaient loin de se concrétiser ultérieurement.

_ Bien sûr que non, Hermione!, répliqua Ron en s'assurant que Neville, maintenant assis, l'avait entendu.

Puis, s'adressant à ce dernier:

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère? Ton improvisation était tout simplement trop belle pour passer inaperçue..., finit-il gentiment.

_ Pas du tout, assura Neville qui avait participé au rire général. Du moins, tant que tu ne rédiges rien..., dit-il d'un air qui se voulait menaçant.

Avec le temps, le garçon rond avait appris à ne pas se complexer de sa maladresse légendaire, du moins, quand ce n'était pas Rogue qui en faisait un commentaire...

_ Neville et toi devriez fonder la Société d'Entraide aux Victimes Empêtrés dans les Revues Empoisonnantes, suggéra Hermione en s'adressant à Harry.

_ S, E, V, E, R, E, épela Ron. Sévère... Mmmh, Hermione a toujours été très douée pour trouver des noms aux organisations. Après la SALE, venez portez les nouveaux badges sévères...

Tous rirent doucement devant la proposition ironique.

_ Au fait Hermione, coupa Harry, tu as abandonné la SALE?

Il avait posé sa question d'un air absent, en observant un garçon, assis à quatre places de Ron, les mains jointes et les yeux fermés, qui murmurait quelque prière avant de commencer son repas.

_ Oui, avoua-t-elle en lançant un regard féroce à Ron au cas où il aurait l'idée d'intervenir. J'ai abandonné car premièrement, personne d'autre ne voulait participer pleinement à ma campagne... Tais-toi Ron!

_ Mais je n'ai rien dit!, se défendit le concerné en levant les mains en signe de trêve.

_ Tes yeux... C'est tout comme!

Elle se retourna vers Harry et reprit sérieusement:

_ Et deuxièmement, j'ai rendu visite aux elfes et je suis allée m'excuser auprès de Winky pour l'année dernière. Elle aime beaucoup son dernier travail..., ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

Harry sourit à son tour tout en pensant que son amie ne finirait jamais sa justification en avouant publiquement que "troisièmement, les elfes aiment travailler" mais il fut surpris par Rose Skatlet. Le jeune homme crut le temps d'une seconde qu'elle allait se jeter à son cou.

_ Merci, merci, merci!, chantonna-t-elle.

Et elle repartit à sa place à reculons en continuant de le remercier, manquant de trébucher dans sa robe.

_ Je parie qu'elle occupe la place de poursuiveuse, dit Hermione sur un ton malicieux.

_ Harry, tu as sélectionné tes joueurs sur leur... tendance à t'être reconnaissant ou..., commença Ron.

_ Harry! Merci, merci et encore merci!, s'écria Milia Jalius, qui venait de s'installer à quelques places de lui.

_ Je croyais que tu n'avais que deux personnes à remplacer, s'étonna Hermione, le regard encore fixé sur Milia.

_ Milia est attrapeuse dans la seconde équipe, expliqua Harry qui commençait à se tasser sur sa chaise pour empêcher les nouvelles recrues de le voir.

Les remerciements allaient se faire repérer si ça continuait. Les joueurs n'étaient pas très discrets...

_ Harry!

Le jeune sorcier crut à un autre remerciement et tourna la tête sur sa gauche. Fred venait de l'interpeller. A côté de lui se tenait debout Krum.

_ Viktor veut savoir qui est le capitaine de l'équipe, dit-il, amusé.

_ C'est moi, déclara Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

Fred fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_ On ne va pas recommencer! On s'était mis d'accord! Le capitaine de l'équipe, c'est moi!, répliqua-t-il sur un air offensé.

Viktor Krum ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

_ Hey!

Harry tourna la tête sur la droite. Alicia, debout, avait les poings sur les hanches.

_ Espèce de... _Je_ suis le capitaine, _on_ l'avait dit, point final!, dit-elle d'une voix forte, un visage faussement colérique.

_ Oh, oh, fit Ron. Krum va avoir droit à une démonstration de l'arme secrète de votre équipe...

Katie serra légèrement le cou de son amie par derrière.

_ Répète ça!, la défia-t-elle. Le poste est à _moi! Je_ suis la plus méritante, la plus responsable, la plus...

_ ... incapable d'occuper ce poste!

George s'était à son tour relevé. Harry retourna sa tête sur la gauche. A la table des Gryffondor, quelques rires commençaient à prendre le dessus sur le brouhaha des conversations.

_ Nous avons _tous_ voté à l'unanimité pour _moi_! Vous n'allez pas retourner votre veste maintenant!, s'insurgea-t-il avec des gestes théâtraux.

_ _Je_ suis la plus ancienne et donc ce poste doit me..., s'emporta Alicia qui brandissait du poing.

_ ... passer sous le nez!, dit Fred en positionnant ses mains en porte-voix, ce qui effaçait la compréhension des paroles d'Alicia.

Les rires des Gryffondor étaient francs maintenant. Krum était trop surpris par la mise en scène pour se sentir offensé.

_ Temps mort!, cria Harry en se levant à sa tour, étonné par sa propre audace.

Il ne se mettait habituellement pas sous les feux des projecteurs volontairement, mais s'il n'y participait pas, les autres se douteraient qu'il avait eu la promotion.

_ Que diriez-vous de vous mettre _tous _au même niveau...

Les joueurs donnèrent l'air de réfléchir.

_ ... et _je_ prends le poste?, finit-il.

Aussitôt, une vague d'insultes s'abattit sur lui de la part de tous les autres joueurs. Des Gryffondor étaient écroulés de rire devant l'expression de leurs visages, furieux. Harry, indifférent aux injures, se tourna vers Krum et lui dit gentiment:

_ Je suis désolé Viktor, mais contre un tel esprit d'équipe, que faire?

Viktor cligna des yeux et retourna à sa table, éberlué. Les joueurs s'étaient joints au fou rire de leurs camarades. Ils se rassirent, et bientôt, tous tentèrent de récupérer leur souffle après s'être fêlés plusieurs côtes. La table fut incroyablement plus calme. Les élèves étaient encore secoués de quelques petits rires quand Harry se remit à manger, un grand sourire aux lèvres. A ce moment-là, on perçut un grognement.

_ Désolé, mais le capitaine, c'est moi, dit Fred sur un ton boudeur.

Neville recracha l'eau qu'il venait de boire en explosant à nouveau de rire, dans l'hilarité générale. Quand ils furent véritablement calmés (ce qui prit un bon bout de temps), la table repartit vers les conversations habituelles par petits groupes. Cependant, le sourire de quelques élèves restait gravé sur leur visage au souvenir de la comédie.

Ron, d'un air malicieux, dit en observant les Poufsouffle:

_ Krum n'est pas habitué à ça. Chez les professionnels, ils savent tous qui est qui et qui joue avec qui, assura-t-il.

_ Il faut bien qu'on ait l'avantage quelque part, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

_ Ce qui est sûr, répondit aussitôt Ron en coupant ses légumes, c'est qu'il est plus méfiant que Malefoy. Cet idiot ne cesse de se pavaner en s'affirmant supérieur. 

Harry approuva.

_ Krum est beaucoup plus réservé. Il n'aime pas se mettre en avant, commenta-t-il en se remémorant l'examen des baguettes où le champion international avait tenté de se dérober au moment des photos. Il n'est pas du genre à perdre du temps en se faisant de la publicité. Et il doit certainement préparer son équipe, lui aussi.

Il marqua une pause puis reprit, l'air songeur:

_ Je n'ai pas été un peu sec avec lui, non?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Harry avait toujours eu des rapports amicaux avec Krum et il ne voulait pas que leur opposition en tant qu'attrapeurs ne les rendent rivaux pour autant.

_ Non, rassure-toi, Viktor comprendra très bien, dit la jeune fille avec sincérité.

_ Tu n'es pas encore allé le voir, Hermione?, demanda subitement Ron.

Harry essaya de percevoir un soupçon de jalousie dans sa phrase, en vain. Son ami était devenu soit un expert en maîtrise des sentiments, soit indifférent aux relations que pouvait entretenir Hermione avec d'autres garçons.

_ Si, hier à la bibliothèque, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Le jeune sorcier observa tour à tour Hermione et Ron. Rien. Il se secoua la tête et se remit à manger. Il était peut-être capable de ressentir des _choses_, son don de sensibilité aidant, mais avec ces deux-là, c'était peine perdue d'essayer. Il ne les comprendrait jamais, du moins dans ce domaine...

  
  


L'après-midi, Harry s'était rendu à sa première séance de Quidditch en tant que dirigeant. Au départ, il avait timidement pris les commandes en copiant énormément sur les techniques de Dubois, puis, peu à peu, son propre style s'était imposé, inconsciemment. Fred et Georges, qui s'étaient entraînés sur une colline près de chez eux l'été dernier, n'avaient en rien perdu de leur talent et les cognards avaient été "domptés" d'une façon assez efficace et radicale. Katie et Alicia, quant à elles, avaient fréquenté le même club de Quidditch pendant deux mois. Leur cohésion n'en avait été que renforcée. Harry était on ne peut plus heureux d'appartenir à cette équipe. Sans compter que Rose et Emile s'intégraient à merveille.

Ce fut donc dans la bonne humeur qu'il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de sa première option, après être passé au dortoir pour un petit rafraîchissement. Les membres déjà "échauffés", il se sentait d'attaque.

Arrivé devant la porte, entrouverte, Harry ne vit personne. Le jeune sorcier, après une brève hésitation, décida d'entrer, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à sa montre. Il n'avait pas entendu la cloche sonner pourtant... 

Son premier cours de Combat avec Armes Magiques allait se dérouler ici. Il ne fallait pas manquer ça. 

Harry entrevit des Septième année discutant entre eux, enthousiastes, dans des coins de la pièce. Le jeune homme connaissait bien cet endroit: elle avait fait office de salle de duel en deuxième année. Mais à présent, les décors avaient beaucoup changé et des matelas lui rappelant ceux de sa pièce secrète, étaient accrochés aux murs.

Les options mélangeaient tous les niveaux. Il chercha des Cinquième année, en vain. Il était étonné de ne pas apercevoir Drago Malefoy ou quelques Serpentard. Ils appréciaient pourtant habituellement se battre... Cependant, il était loin de regretter leur absence...

Harry s'approcha timidement, n'osant pas se mêler aux plus grands (bien que par la taille, il leur était presque à égalité maintenant). En y réfléchissant, il n'y avait pas d'autre niveau que le Septième... Peut-être s'était-il trompé de salle... Les jumeaux étaient là. Harry décida de leur parler.

_ Fred! George!

_ Harry?, s'étonnèrent-ils en se retournant vers lui. Que fais-tu ici?

Le jeune sorcier commença sérieusement à douter. _Oui_, _bonne question Harry, que fais-tu ici?..._

_ C'est ici qu'a lieu Combat avec Armes Magiques?, questionna-t-il tout en se sentant déjà honteux de s'être probablement trompé de salle.

_ Oui, mais on n'aurait jamais cru que d'autres personnes de niveau inférieur s'y inscriraient!, répondit Fred.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Un, c'est assez dangereux, expliqua George.

_ Deux, vous êtes obligés de l'étudier en Septième année, c'est une nouvelle réforme de Dumbledore. Pas de quoi être pressé!, continua Fred.

_ Et trois, pour nous, ça compte pour notre ASPIC, ce qui signifie Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante, je te rappelle, donc...

_ ... une matière obligatoire à l'ASPIC ne peut être que difficile et même pénible parfois!

_ Et qui, pourtant, va vous demander de sérieux efforts de rigueur, Messieurs Weasley!

Les jumeaux blanchirent instantanément. Mr Infly venait de faire son apparition dans leur dos. Pour Harry, sa remarque lui fit observer que le professeur était sans doute beaucoup moins indulgent que Melle Lyth. Il allait devoir être sage... Les sourcils froncés, Infly repartit vers le devant de la salle, laissant Fred et George légèrement gênés de s'être fait ainsi prendre.

_ Rassemblez-vous, s'il vous plaît. 

Les élèves s'approchèrent, Harry toujours mal à l'aise d'être le plus petit parmi tous ces grands. Une impression dont il avait le souvenir le soir où les quatre champions s'étaient réunis dans la petite salle du fond.

Il aperçut du coin de l'oeil Katie et Alicia qui chuchotaient activement et Krum, un peu plus loin.

_ Vous avez déjà tous eu Défense contre les forces du mal, commença le professeur. Vous savez donc ce qu'est ceci.

Et il montra un long bâton de deux mètres. Le professeur, malgré son approche des deux jumeaux, ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de la présence de Harry qui se demandait bien ce qu'était "ceci".

_ Vous allez donc vous en servir, mais cette fois-ci, pas en prévention d'une rencontre avec les zombies.

Harry plissa les yeux sous la concentration. _Les zombies? Aaah... Je vois_... Soudain, il déglutit difficilement. Cette arme était atrocement dangereuse. Les zombies, créatures immortelles, ne pouvaient être neutralisés que momentanément, en les découpant un maximum, leurs membres putréfiés finissant toujours par se retrouver et se rattacher... Les bâtons, en cognant le zombi, lançaient dans son corps _Couplis_, ce qui détachait peu à peu ses mains, pieds, etc. Harry craignait maintenant de ressortir de ce cours, amputé des quatre membres...

Le bâton, à la différence de la baguette, nécessitait un contact avec la créature pour agir. Cependant, le zombi, malgré son apparence, résistait très bien aux sortilèges lancés à distance. Et avec une bonne manipulation de cette arme, il recevait _Couplis _coup sur coup sans besoin d'incantations. 

_ Mettez-vous deux par deux et commencer le duel avec _Tchocus_.

Les élèves se positionnèrent, Harry n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Il observa les Septième année autour de lui. Ils sortaient leur baguette, la posaient sur le long du bâton, murmuraient _Tchocus, _et elle se fondaient dans l'arme nouvelle. Stupéfait, Harry entreprit de les imiter en se munissant de l'un d'eux, placés en pagaille contre un mur. Le même phénomène se produisit. Quant à _Tchocus_, ce sort était purement inoffensif et ne provoquait qu'une toute petite sensation désagréable de tremblements. Le coup propre au bâton, lui, était presque indolore, même lors d'un rude choc. Il ne s'inquiéta donc plus pour ça.

Un Septième année, grand, mince et blond, ne trouvait pas de partenaire. Il s'avança vers Infly qui discutait avec Rogue, venu assister au cours. Le jeune sorcier plissa les yeux: _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne ici? _Le professeur en Enchantements montra Harry du doigt, ce dernier s'étant approché malgré lui, pour faire part du même problème.

_ Mais..., s'écria l'élève en l'apercevant, c'est un Cinquième année!

Le jeune sorcier continua de s'avancer, un peu vexé par le ton du Septième année. Et là, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait commis une grave faute en s'inscrivant à ce cours:

_ Professeur Infly, proposa Rogue de sa voix doucereuse en plissant à son tour les yeux vers Harry, je suis sûr que Omski est impatient de faire ses preuves. Pourquoi ne pas l'aider en devenant son adversaire? Je peux, si vous le souhaitez, être celui de Potter, et lui montrer ainsi... les bases de cet art. Omski les a déjà pratiqués en Cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Potter non. Il serait dommage de faire perdre un temps précieux à cet élève.

Harry se tourna vivement vers Infly, des sueurs froides lui parcourant le dos, et crut mourir lorsqu'il approuva sa suggestion._ Pas Rogue, non!_

_ Mais..., dit-il sur un ton désespéré.

Le professeur en Enchantements ne lui prêta aucune attention, il leur avait déjà tourné le dos pour parler avec Omski.

_ Vous venez, Potter?, fit impatiemment Rogue qui s'était rendu au centre de la salle se munir d'un bâton. 

Sa question fit passer le jeune sorcier de la panique à l'agacement et il grogna imperceptiblement. _Oui, je viens! _

Infly salua son nouvel adversaire pour un combat au coin de la pièce. Omski commençait à reprendre des couleurs: il les avait perdu en entendant Rogue prononcer "Potter" (l'idiot ne l'avait pas reconnu! Il avait bien eu le temps de le voir, pourtant, lors de son arrestation...) et était on ne peut plus soulagé d'affronter Infly. Qui sait quelles ressources avait un évadé d'Azkaban... En attendant, c'était Harry qui aurait aimé ressentir ce sentiment en cet instant précis...

Il revint au centre de la salle avec autant d'entrain que si on le conduisait à l'échafaud, le bâton traînant derrière lui sur le sol. Combattre Rogue dans un duel n'avait nullement été signalé dans le contrat. Et il était clair qu'il allait avoir un grand avantage sur lui: le jeune homme, à la vue de l'assurance que dégageait son professeur, était sûr que ce dernier connaissait très bien le maniement des armes. Rogue allait avoir sa revanche sur le coup du balai! 

_Quel rancunier!..., _songea-t-il avec une mine résignée. _Quoi qu'il n'ait pas besoin de ce prétexte pour vouloir me démolir..._

_ Alors Potter, ça vient?

_ Oui, oui...

Ils se mirent enfin face à face, à deux mètres l'un de l'autre, et se saluèrent brièvement. Le rictus aux lèvres de Rogue présageait le pire... _Comme si ma retenue et ses cours de Potions ne suffisaient pas..._

Harry jeta quelques coups d'oeil autour de lui pour savoir comment les élèves tenaient leurs armes et se défendaient. Mais au même moment, il eut comme une secousse qui le fit trembler dans tout le corps: Rogue venait de lui cogner le bras gauche. Harry tenta de riposter mais son professeur ne lui en laissa pas le temps, ses minces lèvres se retroussant dans un sourire mauvais, dévoilant ainsi toute l'étendue de ses dents jaunes. Un autre coup à la cuisse provoqua en lui la même sensation. 

Légèrement énervé par ses attaques plutôt lâches (Il ne lui enseignait aucune base! Rogue ne gagnait aucun honneur à battre ainsi un ignorant débutant!), Harry se redressa d'un air décidé. Le regard du professeur flamboyait, comme s'il réalisait finalement un fantasme qui l'avait démangé ces cinq dernières années. Il le visa à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, le jeune homme eut le temps de se baisser pour éviter le bâton. Cependant, il n'osait pas prendre l'offensive. Rogue était tout de même un professeur (bien que largement détesté) et il lui ferait sûrement payer au millième chaque coup porté contre lui pendant ses cours. Harry réévita un autre coup.

_ Nous allons enfin savoir ce que le célèbre Potter a dans le ventre...

Harry brandit son bâton, à la fois hésitant (_Rogue est un professeur, Rogue est un professeur..._)et résistant à l'envie de se défouler. Rogue n'eut pas la même pitié. Il enchaîna deux coups, cherchant à le faire réagir plus violemment pour un vrai duel. Les mouvements de défense du jeune sorcier se firent plus rapides, prévoyants les attaques. En revanche, il ne tentait pas de l'atteindre, au plus grand bonheur de son adversaire.

_Je peux, si vous le souhaitez, être celui de Potter, et lui montrer ainsi... les bases de cet art. Les bases de cet art...,_ se répéta-t-il mentalement en serrant les dents. Rogue ne lui apprenait rien, il l'attaquait purement et simplement. Les armes s'entrechoquèrent mais la force du professeur l'emporta, repoussant brutalement le jeune homme qui manqua de tomber. Rogue visa droit sur l'estomac, le bâton pointant vers l'avant. Harry le fit dévier d'un coup brutal et esquiva le prompt retour vers la tête.

Le jeune sorcier était ébahi de voir à quel point il était égal à Rogue que des lois interdisent qu'un professeur batte physiquement un élève: il ne se freinait nullement dans ses actes. Ses coups étaient secs, remplis de revanche et de haine. Rogue tenta de le frapper aux jambes et le jeune sorcier sauta vivement sur place pour ensuite se reconstruire une défense. 

Le rythme des chocs était moyen quand on le comparait à ceux des Septième année. L'adolescent commença à s'y habituer: il eut tort. Rogue accéléra soudainement, à la grande surprise de Harry qui fut propulsé au sol dès la troisième tentative d'attaque. Le souffle coupé, il essaya de se relever quand il vit le bâton s'abattre vers sa tête. Il roula sur lui-même, l'évita et se leva brusquement pour une nouvelle rencontre des armes. Son adversaire ne lui laisserait-il donc aucune seconde de répit?!

Harry remarquait à peine le sourire sadique qui s'affichait clairement sur le visage de son professeur. Ses yeux suivaient le moindre mouvement du bâton, tournant, virant de tout côté, s'élevant, pointant, fendant l'air d'une telle vitesse pour lui qui lui était impossible de se focaliser sur autre chose. _Nonnonnonnon... _Il ne voyait que ce morceau de bois, redoutable, menaçant et... mauvais. Mais Harry n'attaquait pas. L'idée ne l'effleurait même plus, tant il était périlleux d'assurer sa protection seule.

_ Vous vous effondrerez vite, Potter! On n'échappe pas aux coups en volant ailleurs!

Harry, la respiration qui s'accélérait, ne songea pas à lui répondre. Mais les regards furieux, bien que dirigés vers l'arme, n'en disaient pas moins. Ils se plia, la sentit passer à ras au-dessus de lui puis lui refit face, elle, revenant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le temps n'était plus aux surprises. Il évitait coup sur coup, en recevait d'autres, n'en comprenant pas l'origine, reculait, s'avançait et rentra inconsciemment, sans prévenir, dans George qui se battait à l'arrière.

_ Pardon!, s'excusa Harry en continuant à brandir son bâton comme un bouclier de la pluie incessante des secousses.

Il n'entendit que d'une oreille la réponse de son camarade, si réponse il avait donné. Il para un nouveau coup, en détourna un autre, contra un troisième, manqua de contourner un quatrième... 

Les _Tchocus,_ reçus fréquemment, faisaient à présent trembler son corps en permanence. Harry percevait en outre très bien sa respiration saccadée. N'y avait-il que lui qui semblait s'essouffler? 

Il prévint un abattement direct de l'arme sur sa nuque et tourna sur la gauche pour se trouver subitement face à Rogue d'une vingtaine de centimètres tout au plus. _Eurk..._ Son visage, vu de près, était plus repoussant que jamais. Une fois de plus, sa surprise fut punie par un envoi terrible au tapis. Au-dessus de lui, il aperçut l'espace d'une seconde le visage compatissant d'un des deux jumeaux, impuissant face à son sort.

_ Vous avez cherché à fuir, Potter! 

_Ce-n'est-pas-vrai!..., _pensa Harry avec force.

_ Ne seriez-vous donc capable que de cela?, le provoqua Rogue.

Le sous-entendu de son évasion d'Azkaban eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Harry. Ces phrases vibrèrent durement à ses oreilles. _Je ne suis pas un lâche..._, se convint-il en serrant les dents.

Il se releva vivement, braqua son arme et visa l'estomac de Rogue. Celui-ci l'évita, non après un léger étonnement mêlé de satisfaction quant à la réaction agressive du jeune sorcier, et lui donna un coup imprévisible qui fit tomber brutalement Harry au sol dans un bruit sourd. Ce dernier se sentit alors profondément humilié. 

_ Debout, Potter! Et recommencez!

La haine croissant peu à peu en lui, Harry réprima un rugissement de lion qui s'efforcer de surgir hors de sa bouche, et se remit debout, encore et toujours.

Les chocs bâton contre bâton devinrent franchement violents, et Harry eut quelques audaces qui lui valurent un rapprochement intime avec les matelas. Il cherchait des stratégies, des solutions, des coups originaux qui pourraient prendre Rogue au dépourvu, mais rien ne semblait avoir raison du professeur... Il n'entendait plus que les bruits que provoquaient leurs propres frappements, ceux des autres élèves lui apparaissaient comme infiniment lointains, et tellement moins agressifs...

Le manche de son adversaire tapa brusquement les doigts du jeune sorcier qui refermaient la sienne. Sa mâchoire se crispa, plus sous le coup de la colère que de la douleur.

_ Les coups fatals visent parfois les parties les plus inattendues... (Harry ouvrit sa main droite juste avant que les deux bâtons ne s'écrasent encore l'un contre l'autre, là où ses doigts étaient...) Et ne sont pas toujours ceux que nous pensons (Harry reçut un coup dans le creux de l'épaule alors que Rogue avait seulement relevé son arme). Il serait temps de fournir plus d'ardeur et de vigilance dans vos gestes, Potter! Une peau de banane vous mettrait au tapis... 

Le regard du jeune sorcier lança des éclairs au professeur et bloqua sa nouvelle attaque, ses yeux dardant les siens avec rage. Au fond de la salle, il perçut avec envie "Baissez, attention... Bloquez... Maintenant reprenez": Pourquoi... _pourquoi_... fallait-il que Rogue soit venu? L'aimait-il vraiment (_Ah!, _pensa-t-il sarcastiquement) au point de passer quelques heures supplémentaires avec lui?

Une voix intérieure répondit: _il n'accorde d'importance qu'à sa vengeance..._

_ Réfléchissez, Potter! Vos mouvements sont trop impulsifs!, reprit son professeur. Ah, vous êtes bien une copie conforme de votre père! Sur un balai, on fait le fier, mais sur terre, le cerveau ne commande plus rien!

Là, c'en était trop. Dans un élan féroce, Harry fonça sans attendre, enchaîna quatre mouvements offensifs, la colère décuplant ses forces et accélérant le rythme en crescendo. Il atteignit le ventre de Rogue au cinquième qui en eut le souffle coupé. Le jeune sorcier ne s'arrêta pas. La copie conforme de James Potter voulait remettre en place le type aux cheveux gras. Harry visa le torse avec pour objectif seul de transformer son adversaire en brochette mais Rogue récupéra vite et répondit des initiatives de l'adolescent en ne tardant pas à le balancer de nouveau au tapis.

Le nez aplati contre le matelas, un cri de fureur s'efforçant de surgir, Harry ferma les yeux pour se reprendre. Son souffle, répercuté au sol, lui chauffait son visage déjà rouge, et un battement rapide et continu percutait incessamment ses tempes. Sa poitrine, s'obligeant à se gonfler régulièrement d'une grande arrivée d'air, était comprimée sous son corps, abandonné momentanément de forces.

Terrassé, Harry comprit. Il ne remporterait pas de victoire aujourd'hui. Peut-être pas à la prochaine séance, ni même un jour lointain.

Sa détermination, sa rage et son envie de rabattre le caquet de Rogue ne suffiraient pas. Malgré tout, il serait incessamment rabaissé et probablement vaincu, encore et encore. Il accepterait donc cette fatalité.

En revanche, il n'abandonnerait pas pour autant sa lutte acharnée dans le combat perdu d'avance. Non. Il donnerait le meilleur de lui-même, quitte à y laisser sa peau (façon de parler). 

C'est dans cet esprit qu'il reprit le duel, avec pour seul objectif: le défoulement.

  
  


  
  


_ Harry!, s'exclama Hermione à l'entrée du jeune sorcier dans la salle commune.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue de son ami qui, la démarche claudicante, s'avançait vers un fauteuil pour s'y écrouler, exténué.

_ Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour être dans un état pareil?!

Le jeune sorcier tenta de reprendre un peu de son souffle (il était parti le plus vite possible du cours, à moitié mort), se laissant aller à la douceur du dossier et reposant ses membres douloureux. Ses pieds, à défaut d'avoir combattu Rogue durant deux heures, étaient en feu. C'était sûr, des ampoules étaient en vue... 

Ses deux amis s'inquiétèrent. _Mon dieu que ce fauteuil est agréable..._

_ Rogue m'a organisé un petit duel improvisé avec des bâtons, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, appréciant son confort, la tête contre un coussin. 

Hermione plaqua sa main devant la bouche, imaginant le pire. Seamus, qui était également là, s'approcha, l'air ébahi.

_ Rogue... t'a affronté?, demanda-t-il, effaré.

Le jeune sorcier acquiesça silencieusement.

_ Et... Qui a gagné?, continua Seamus.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, stupéfait par ses paroles. Il redressa vivement la tête.

_ Qui a gagn... Rogue, bien sûr! Quelle question!, s'insurgea-t-il. Il m'a envoyé au tapis une bonne quarantaine de fois! Et pourtant, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui rendre la pareille!

Ses camarades furent muets de surprise. Hermione en oublia de tenir son livre sur _Les créatures maléfiques _qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Puis, Ron osa parler.

_ Tu... Tu lui en as donné, toi, des coups?, demanda-t-il, un petit sourire sadique naissant.

_ Quelques-uns..., grogna Harry, mais c'était rien à côté de ce qu'il m'a mis!

Ron fut totalement indifférent à la mauvaise humeur de son ami. Son visage semblait aux anges. Hermione semblait inquiète.

_ Rogue a reçu des coups..., murmura-t-il, émerveillé. 

Harry fut tellement étonné par sa réaction qu'il en oublia sa colère. Seamus avait l'air de partager les sentiments de Ron.

_ Et, où ça?, questionna-t-il d'une voix timide.

_ Ben euh..., fit Harry pris au dépourvu, un à l'estomac...

_ Ouh! Ca a du faire mal!, dit Ron, enchanté.

_ ... un à la tête...

_ Ouh là là!, continua son ami, faussement compatissant.

_ ... un dans la nuque, je crois...

_ Aïe!, fit Ron en mimant d'en avoir reçu un.

_ ... dans le creux des genoux..., continuait Harry qui ne voyait tout de même que ses propres coups.

_ Oh, ça, c'est bien!, poursuivit le garçon roux.

_ ... et puis... Mais c'est moi qui ait été battu!, s'emporta soudainement Harry qui voulait faire comprendre à Ron que la victoire n'était pas à celui qu'il croyait.

_ Oui, et tu vas être torturé en douceur pour les quelques coups qu'il a reçu, assura Seamus, en hochant lentement la tête.

_ Merci Seamus, ton soutien m'aide énormément, dit Harry, l'air résigné.

_ Rogue devait être impitoyable avec toi, commenta Hermione, imaginant le duel passé.

Le jeune sorcier expira profondément.

_ Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, déclara fermement Harry. Qu'il ne prenne pas ces visites à Infly pour des habitudes!

_ S'il reste, il va te massacrer, soutint Ron.

Les Gryffondor se turent soudainement. Une pensée commune leur avait traversé l'esprit: Rogue se ferait une joie de démolir Harry au moins une fois par semaine: le professeur reviendrait.

_ Je suis mort, murmura Harry.

  
  


  
  


Les articulations toujours un peu sensibles, Harry se rendit le jeudi matin en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Hagrid, contrairement à son habitude, ne les attendait pas devant sa cabane mais à quelques mètres du lac. Le jeune sorcier espéra que la leçon ne consisterait pas à prendre soin de Strangulots ou autres créatures répugnantes qu'on aurait plutôt tendance à classer parmi les animaux maléfiques à combattre en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cependant, avec Hagrid, le pire était à craindre...

_ Il n'y a aucune caisse grouillante de bestioles en vue, c'est toujours ça, dit Ron d'un air toutefois méfiant.

_ Bonjour Hagrid, fit Hermione, joyeuse, en approchant le garde-chasse.

_ Bonjour à tous!, répondit-il, heureux de leur offrir une surprise prochaine. Placez-vous à quelques mètres du bord, vous allez voir!

La majorité des élèves, contrairement aux recommandations, eut un pas de recul, les yeux plissés sous la méfiance. Hagrid souffla dans un sifflet d'où retentit une note suraiguë semblable au bruit d'une craie grinçant sur un tableau d'école. Le jeune sorcier se couvrit aussitôt les oreilles des deux mains en serrant les dents, de même que tous ses autres camarades. Hagrid s'arrêta et les élèves furent témoins d'un grand remous au milieu du lac. Le spectacle s'avérait flou, le brouillard matinal le cachant.

_ _Dissipo_, murmura Hermione, imitée par les autres.

Le paysage se dégagea, laissant découvrir une eau de plus en plus agitée. Des petites vagues se formèrent et s'écrasèrent près de la classe. Ron, qui s'était approché, emporté par sa curiosité, sauta subitement en arrière, une vague plus forte que les autres trempant ses pieds.

_ Oh non..., maugréa-t-il dans une grimace.

Puis, surgirent brusquement hors du lac, droits et gigantesques, d'immenses tentacules roses gris, sous les exclamations de surprise des Cinquième année. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, ils les virent tomber entre eux dans un grand fracas, couvrant les cris aigus de frayeur de Parvati et Lavande.

Harry aurait juré que le sol avait tremblé jusqu'au château. Les "pattes" du calmar géant s'étaient posés à côté d'eux, sans révéler pour autant entièrement la créature marine, dont la tête demeurait sous l'eau. Le jeune sorcier s'approcha prudemment de l'une d'elle: elle semblait respirer et était réellement impressionnante. D'une hauteur égale à Harry, les parties émergées faisaient près de cinq mètres de longueur. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elles étaient aussi imposantes (l'an passé, elles sortaient parfois un peu pour s'approprier des restes de nourriture que les élèves lançaient dans le lac). Les ventouses émirent de petits couinements sonores en épousant les aspérités du sol.

Lavande recula encore en fronçant du nez, gênée par l'odeur de poisson envahissante que dégageait la créature.

_ Prenez ceci sur vous, ça protégera vos vêtements, commanda Hagrid de sa grosse voix en leur tendant des sortes de sacs poubelles troués aux niveaux des têtes et des bras.

Les Serpentard les regardèrent avec dégoût. Des sacs poubelles!

Tout en s'exécutant à la tâche, le garde-chasse reprit sur un ton professoral:

_ L'an passé, vous avez rédigé une dissertation de Mme Gobe-Planche sur les capacités et caractéristiques de ce magnifique animal. Aujourd'hui, nous les rappellerons et verrons plus particulièrement comment le rendre euh... en forme en cas d'attaque. Quelqu'un aurait-il une idée de la manière dont nous nous y prendrons?

Hermione, fidèle à son habitude, leva la main, à la plus grande exaspération des Serpentard.

_ Hermione?

_ Nous recueillerons la substance sécrétée massivement par les pores ("pores?", pensa Harry, "Un calmar a des pores?") des tentacules qui sert d'engrais aux bubobulbs.

_ Voilà pourquoi ces plantes sont si visqueuses, chuchota Ron à Harry.

_ De plus, poursuivit la jeune fille, elle agit comme de la colle: débarrassé d'elle, le calmar est plus libre de ses mouvements et récupère ainsi la totalité de ses capacités d'attaque, finit-elle, rayonnante.

_ Une colle qui le gênerait dans l'eau?!, murmura Ron en ne lâchant pas des yeux le tentacule le plus proche.

Celui-ci eut l'air de soupirer en se gonflant. Décidément, ils semblaient être dotés d'une personnalité individuelle bien qu'ils soient tous reliés à une même tête.

_ Très bien, cinq points pour Gryffondor, continua Hagrid sous les grognements des Serpentard.

Malefoy s'approcha enfin d'un tentacule.

_ Vous voulez dire qu'on va devoir gratter cette répugnante bestiole?, s'indigna-t-il en regardant le professeur de travers.

_ Oui, Mr Malefoy, répondit fermement Hagrid. Et ce "grattage" nécessitera une méthode des plus subtiles. Emparez-vous de ce matériel (il désigna des sortes de brosses et des gros seaux) et placez-vous près du calmar que je vous explique.

Harry se munit d'une brosse et d'un seau et revint près de l'eau, écoutant les conseils du professeur. Lavande avait toujours beaucoup de mal à s'approcher de la créature à moins de deux mètres mais Seamus semblait vouloir l'aider à vaincre ses craintes. Astrarie et Rose essayaient d'apercevoir la tête de l'animal, le cou tendu, penchées au-dessus du lac.

_ Attention, prévint Hagrid, le calmar est très chatouilleux. Il risque de vous effrayer avec de brusques agissements mais il ne vous fera aucun mal.

En effet, les élèves constatèrent avec surprise des tremblements du mollusque dès les premiers frottements accompagnés de "Hi, hi, hi!" dont on ignorait l'origine, sinon qu'ils semblaient provenir de l'intérieur de la peau.

Lavande fut alors vite convaincue par la tâche, d'un premier abord ennuyant, mais qui se révélait plaisante. Les petits rires du calmar étaient communicatifs. Bientôt, la plupart des Gryffondor riaient à leur tour en réponse à l'animal.

Harry frottait tranquillement, se défiant de faire éclater de rire l'animal en cherchant ses points sensibles, quand il se sentit soudainement élevé dans les airs, son corps prisonnier d'un deuxième tentacule qui l'amenait au-dessus du premier. Les ventouses de l'animal lui collaient la peau, lui interdisant ainsi la moindre chance de glisser hors de lui.

_ Harry..., murmura Ron, deux mètres en dessous de lui.

_ Ne paniquez pas, c'est normal!, rassura Hagrid en efforçant Parvati à rester calme.

Celle-ci poussait des petits cris de frayeur et avait le visage livide de peur et de répulsion. Lavande plaquait sa main devant la bouche en voyant son amie emportée elle aussi.

Soudain, le calmar lâcha brusquement Harry sur le premier tentacule, qui retomba comme sur un matelas mou rempli d'eau. Ses mains, dans la chute, s'étaient enfoncées dans le liquide collant de la peau. Il les dégagea, la substance dégoulinant lentement de ses doigts. Il tenta de se redresser tant bien que mal et garder l'équilibre.

_ Bien, fit Hagrid en essayant d'avoir la situation sous contrôle. Parvati, Harry et Vincent, restez calme. Le calmar veut simplement que vous lui frottiez le dessus des tentacules, vous avez du lui plaire, expliqua-t-il, un sourire en coin. Les autres, tendez-leur une grande brosse et reprenez.

Sur ce, les Cinquième année obéirent. Crabbe versa maladroitement du liquide sur le sac de Malefoy. Pour ce dernier, cela sembla comme la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

_ Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que cette bestiole peut nous apporter! En plus de sentir mauvais, elle nous commande de la chatouiller! C'est vraiment... inutile et c'est, c'est le travail des moins que rien!, s'insurgea-t-il en balançant sa brosse contre le calmar, révolté.

Harry se tourna vers Hagrid pour voir sa réaction et fut étonné: il souriait. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi que les remous du lac reprirent, les tentacules remuant légèrement. Le jeune sorcier s'accrocha autant qu'il put pour ne pas glisser.

De l'eau, une immense forme surgit, semblable à un ballon de montgolfière usé et couvert de végétaux marins. Avant même qu'elle ne soit entièrement visible (on n'observait seulement comme une sorte de poche géante flottant à la surface, l'oeil globuleux de la créature encore dissimulé par les vagues), un énorme jet d'encre noire fut propulsé de ce qui était probablement la tête du calmar et se dirigea droit sur Malefoy qui en fut totalement aspergé. Presque aussitôt, la créature revint sous le lac. Les Gryffondor, d'abord surpris, éclatèrent de rire face à la punition originale du Serpentard. Le calmar avait une bonne dose d'humour! Ceux de sa maison, exceptée Pansy Parkinson qui courut vers la "victime" dans un ultime secours, furent trop éberlués pour réagir.

_ Ceci était une brillante démonstration de ce qui arrive quand nous... l'attaquons légèrement. Imaginez donc ce qui pourrait se produire en cas de _véritable_ offensive, Mr Malefoy, dit Hagrid d'un ton triomphal.

Malefoy arracha rageusement son sac poubelle couvert d'une matière semblable à du pétrole et se mit à se nettoyer en lançant des regards féroces au garde-chasse. Pansy ne manquait pas de lui demander "Ca va, Drago?" sans pour autant toucher l'encre noire. Le Serpentard ne répondait pas.

_ En rentrant, prenez une bonne douche et tout partira pour le mieux, finit Hagrid en revenant aider d'autres élèves, plus loin.

Harry reprit sa brosse et entreprit de nettoyer le calmar. Cependant, son sourire ne s'effaçait pas de son visage. La scène avait réellement été appréciable...

_ Décidément, Malefoy n'a pas de chances avec les animaux susceptibles, déclara Ron d'en bas, avec lui aussi un grand sourire sur le visage.

_ S'il veut travailler au ministère, il remplacera certainement Macnair, commenta Harry en l'imaginant prendre sa revanche sur des créatures maléfiques. Ils emploient beaucoup de mages noirs, là-bas. Et, à la tenue de Malefoy, je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il sera pris. Plus noir que lui, ils ne trouveront personne...

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire et Harry sentit un morceau semblable à du pétrole lui frôler la joue.

_ Le mage noir n'est pas celui qu'on croit, lança subitement Malefoy d'un regard mauvais.

Il venait de rater Harry d'une belle bouse arrachée à son sac. Sa phrase attira soudainement quelques regards de tout côté. Harry tenta de cacher son étonnement, ignorant totalement le sous-entendu du propos mais comprenant très bien qu'elle faisait office d'une rumeur, à en croire la réaction de ses camarades qui tendaient l'oreille pour obtenir peut-être quelque scoop. Malefoy, devant l'air perdu du jeune Gryffondor, sourit enfin, reprenant de l'assurance malgré son état.

_ L'évadé d'Azkaban l'ignorait donc, constata-t-il.

Harry se tourna vers ses amis, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque. Le visage d'Hermione indiquait qu'elle ne savait rien mais elle semblait aussi se frapper mentalement. C'était elle qui les informait habituellement des articles de la Gazette, si les problèmes venaient de là. Elle devait avoir fait une impasse sur celle du jour...

_ Tu pourrais nous dire, Potter, comment un sorcier aussi pitoyable que toi a échappé de cette prison?, reprit Malefoy avec mépris. Parce qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tous les gens du pays pensent qu'il est très probable que _le Survivant_, fit-il sur un ton ironique, a utilisé des anciennes méthodes de magie noire pour s'évader, termina-t-il en savourant l'effet de ses paroles sur le jeune sorcier.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds_. Lui, un mage noir?_ Goyle, derrière Malefoy, ricanait. Le Gryffondor se tourna une fois de plus vers ses amis, abasourdis. Bien qu'il ne leur ai pas dit comment il s'y était pris pour s'échapper d'Azkaban, ils étaient convaincus de l'absurdité de ces propos. A la grande déception du garçon blond, Harry ne s'énerva pas et répondit: 

_ Non, tu ne le sauras pas, dit-il fermement.

Maintenant, beaucoup d'élèves écoutaient attentivement l'échange. Parvati ne semblait pas se rendre compte que la peau du calmar se pelait légèrement à force de frotter machinalement au même endroit, ses yeux fixés vers eux. Pourvu que le mollusque ne réagisse pas brutalement...

Le sourire de Malefoy s'élargit.

_ Ton silence équivaut à une affirmation, Potter. Tu ne dis rien, les gens interprètent facilement. Tu t'expliques, personne ne peut te soupçonner.

_ Me soupçonner de quoi?!, s'agaça Harry. D'avoir survécu?!

Les paroles du Serpentard ressemblaient à du chantage. Des Gryffondor ne purent réprimer un sourire à la réplique de Harry.

_ Te soupçonner de nous mener en bateau, Potter! Tu pourrais utiliser la magie noire dans notre dos à tous et personne ne le saurait! Comment veux-tu que nous nous défendions contre ces pratiques!

_ Comme si tu étais menacé..., grogna Harry.

_ Et puis si ça se trouve..., continua Malefoy sans prêter attention à la remarque du jeune sorcier, tu pourrais très bien être de SON côté que je sache!

Harry manqua de s'étrangler sous le coup de la surprise. Les élèves, témoins de la scène, réagirent de même. Malefoy inventait n'importe quoi, surtout quand on savait que son propre père connaissait assez Harry pour lui dire que ce dernier n'avait rien à voir avec les forces obscures.

_ Du côté de qui?! Voldemort?!

Une vague de frissons parcourut la classe. Malefoy eut une grimace à l'entente du nom. La colère bouillait dans le corps du jeune sorcier.

_ Malefoy!, éclata le jeune sorcier en crachant son nom comme une insulte. Mes parents sont _morts_ à cause de _lui_! 

Un soudain silence s'abattit sur les élèves. L'évidence de sa justification frappait au visage et effaçait tout doute quant à une possibilité de ralliement: la haine du jeune sorcier envers Voldemort était trop flagrante.

_ Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Malefoy, reprit férocement Harry. Tu sais très bien que je ne serai _jamais_ un mage noir, lui lança-t-il d'un regard significatif (il avait des connaissances...). Si tu souhaites quelques rumeurs sur moi dans l'école, libre à toi. Je connais la vérité et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Il reprit fermement sa brosse et s'activa rageusement sur le tentacule. 

_ Mais je te rappelle que dans le cas où tu déciderais de continuer à t'en prendre à moi, il se pourrait très bien que des rumeurs concernant ta famille _ véritablement fondées cette fois-ci _ échappent malencontreusement de ma bouche, le menaça-t-il en lui faisant comprendre que la relation Malefoy Senior-mangemort était prêt de faire le tour de l'école.

Malefoy eut le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude pour ensuite rosir de rage contenue. Les autres élèves suivaient attentivement l'échange du duel des regards et comprenaient que quelque chose d'important et secret venait d'entrer en jeu. Les "hi, hi, hi!" du calmar contrastaient très étrangement avec l'atmosphère pesante. 

Le visage de Harry ne se déridait pas. Un an plus tôt, il ne serait jamais allé jusqu'à le menacer aussi sérieusement mais aujourd'hui, il savait que Malefoy avait pour objectif de devenir un mangemort dont la principale cible était lui. Il ne lui accordait donc plus aucune pitié. Si avant, leurs histoires pouvaient être assimilées à des batailles puériles et enfantines, elles devenaient au fil du temps mortellement dangereuses.

Finalement, Malefoy poursuivit, les regards de ses camarades posés sur lui (il se devait de répondre, il était un Serpentard...):

_ Tu ne pourras pas toujours t'en sortir, Potter. Maintenant que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu, il ne te lâchera pas, dit-il en simple constatation.

_ Alors autant profiter du temps qu'il me reste pour fréquenter des gens respectables, dit Harry pour toute réponse.

Le silence de leurs camarades se fit extrêmement lourd. Rares étaient les rires des tentacules. La plupart avaient arrêté de travailler. Malefoy dévisagea Harry d'un air incrédule: ce dernier venait de répondre à l'insulte sur la "racaille" dans le train, en Juin dernier, et lui avait fait sévèrement comprendre qu'il ne poursuivrait plus la discussion avec lui. Le garçon blond ne revenait pas de la philosophie de vie qu'avait adopté Harry, semblait-il. Ahuri par le mode de penser du jeune sorcier, Malefoy retourna du côté des Serpentard, non après lui avoir murmuré:

_ Tu es fou.

  
  


  
  


_ Harry?, fit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Harry sortit subitement de ses songes. Il observait un groupe de Septième année de Serdaigle, assis à une autre table ronde de la bibliothèque. Ceux-ci lui avaient jeté quelques regards à la dérobée. Le jeune sorcier n'y aurait jamais fait attention, ne serait-ce que la veille, seulement, maintenant, il en comprenait toutes les émotions qui s'y lisaient: la crainte n'était pas le seul sentiment qu'ils éprouvaient; un grand dégoût envers lui se faisait également pleinement ressentir. 

Ainsi donc un article était paru, certainement rédigé par la petite soeur ou le petit frère de Rita Skeeter, qui traçait de lui le portrait d'un mage noir. Les journalistes n'avaient pas mis longtemps pour se rendre compte où était leur véritable intérêt dans cette histoire d'incarcération. Heureusement pour lui, tous les élèves de Poudlard ne réagissaient pas de manière aussi extrême avec lui. Et dire qu'il pensait que le fait qu'il se soit évadé d'Azkaban suffirait à alimenter les ragots... 

_ Quoi?, fit-il d'un air absent.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, inquiets.

_ Nous venons de le lire... l'article, fit Ron dans un murmure.

_ Tu veux?, proposa Hermione en lui tendant aimablement le journal, bien qu'elle ne fut pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée que Harry y jette un coup d'oeil.

Dans sa lecture, la jeune fille s'était maudite à voix basse de ne pas y avoir porté d'attention plus tôt. Apparemment, de jeunes Serpentard l'avait occupé le matin même: la préfète avait enlevé quelques points à leur maison pour espionnage de la Grosse Dame. Ils voulaient obtenir le mot de passe...

_ Non, je ne préfère pas, répondit gentiment Harry en reportant son regard sur son ouvrage, relisant certains passages, par ci par là. Je pense que Malefoy me l'a assez bien résumé comme ça.

Dean, assis à côté d'eux, releva la tête. Il tentait d'introduire une maquette miniature de balai volant à l'intérieur d'une photo pour le journal, à coups de sortilèges.

_ Ca va continuer, dit Ron, pessimiste. Rita Skeeter n'était qu'un scarabée au milieu d'une véritable colonie... 

_ Ils ne seront jamais aussi blessants qu'elle, soutint Hermione, en rangeant quelques affaires dans son sac.

Son devoir de Potions était enfin terminé. Le jeune sorcier, quant à lui, évitait les leçons de cette matière pour l'instant. Il venait de sortir de sa retenue avec Rogue et oubliait tout ce qui avait attrait à lui. Etonnamment, il ne s'était pas acharné sur lui, contrairement à ses habitudes, et lui avait commandé d'astiquer les écussons de la salle des trophées, faute de chaudrons à récurer à cette heure-là. Harry s'était dit que peut-être, il s'était assez défoulé sur lui en cours de Combat avec Armes Magiques.

Ron plia la gazette en soupirant, presque lassé, et la rangea. Il jeta un regard discret vers Harry, comme s'il tentait de l'analyser. Harry, lui, simula une lecture attentive. Il savait que ses amis mouraient d'envie de tout connaître sur ses rencontres avec Voldemort, mais contrairement à ses problèmes liés aux tâches des Trois Sorciers, sa réaction aux Détraqueurs en troisième année, le rejet des autres auquel il avait du faire face en deuxième année, cette fois-ci, il ne souhaitait pas se confier. Ses "entretiens" avec Voldemort étaient bien trop personnels pour leur être dévoilés. Tout comme il ne leur avait jamais dit que Voldemort et lui se ressemblaient étrangement, il tenait à garder jalousement les secrets de sa famille, ce qu'il avait appris sur elle "grâce" à leur meurtrier, car _leur_ histoire était aussi et surtout _son_ histoire. Heureusement pour lui, Hermione et Ron avaient appris à garder un silence respectueux depuis Juin dernier... 

_ Oh, oh, fit Parvati, à quelques places d'eux. Rangez tout, Binns est là.

Ils étaient tous en train d'étudier à la même table ronde en attendant que le professeur arrive, donnant les directives pour les recherches sur les fondateurs de Poudlard. Les élèves sortirent donc leurs affaires d'histoire pendant que le professeur leur dictait des conseils de sa voix assommante. 

_ Et moi qui croyait qu'il ne connaissait pas d'autre chemin que celui de ses appartements à ses classes, grogna Ron qui avait espéré que Binns ne viendrait pas.

Les Cinquième année avaient en effet pour la première fois cours d'histoire dans une salle de la bibliothèque. Harry ferma son ouvrage, à la fois frustré et satisfait. Il l'avait emprunté pour effectuer quelques recherches sur les étranges créatures d'Azkaban et avait finalement découvert ce qu'elles étaient: inoffensives. Malgré leur aspect féroce et leurs crocs acérés, le livre avait expliqué qu'elles se nourrissaient exclusivement de petits animaux. Elles n'attaquaient jamais d'êtres humains. Ce fait avait fait froncer les sourcils de Harry. Pourquoi Voldemort se serait-il encombré de bestioles de toute évidence inutiles dans des projets meurtriers?

Il partit dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, songeant qu'il ne trouverait pas de réponse à ses interrogations aujourd'hui et se pencha sur le thème du cours. Ses camarades et lui devaient ramener le plus de livres concernant Godric Gryffondor sur la table. Une fois qu'ils auraient une idée de la quantité d'informations qu'ils pouvaient retirer des étagères, ils s'organiseraient certainement en plusieurs groupes, chacun fixé sur un sujet plus spécifique.

Harry, le dos cambré sous le poids de grimoires anciens, revint enfin vers sa table après un quart d'heure d'intenses investigations et y laissa tomber une pile de livres dans un nuage de poussière. Hermione relisait L'Histoire de Poudlard pour être certaine de ne pas avoir manqué quelque chose concernant Gryffondor et Ron fronçait les sourcils de concentration devant un texte écrit en minuscules caractères. Parvati et Lavande étaient toujours entre les étagères, mais le jeune homme savait qu'elles demeureraient là-bas pour le reste du cours: elles essayaient de rentrer en transe, selon les conseils de Trelawney, bien cachées de Binns.

Dean, lui, cachait sa photo sous la table et continuait de l'arranger, le balai, pas assez penché à son goût.

_ Tu devrais le dessiner, Dean, lui conseilla Harry dans un murmure en regagnant sa place. Ca te prendrait moins de temps.

_ Non..., répondit le garçon. Un balai miniature, c'est beaucoup plus réel, bien que ça reste encore un trucage de photographie.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça?, demanda curieusement le jeune homme.

_ Je m'exerce pour le Hibou Déchaîné, dit-il en guise d'explication. Samedi, Colin Crivey doit prendre des photos pour les sélections de Quidditch. Mais je préfère prévenir, au cas où elles seraient ratées...

_ Tu veux dire que tu fabriques des images truquées à partir de véritables objets que tu _insères_ à l'intérieur?

Dean hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

_ Ma mère m'a appris à le faire. Elle est très douée pour ça. Tous les ans, elle s'invente de nouvelles vacances dans des pays étrangers en montrant aux voisins des photos où elle a ajouté des tas de petits artifices miniatures rappelant le bord de mer... Elle le fait aussi pour les cadres.

Le fantôme passa près d'eux et Dean cacha son "travail". Harry fit semblant de lire les titres de ses ouvrages en choisissant l'un d'eux. Astrarie prit place à droite d'Hermione.

_ C'est pas gagné, soupira-t-elle. Tous les livres que j'ai pu prendre ont un très léger rapport avec Godric Gryffondor.

_ Pareil pour moi, répondit Ron.

Harry approuva de la tête. Tout comme les autres, il se mit à feuilleter des pages en les lisant en diagonale. De temps en temps, il percevait un soupir désespéré de l'un d'entre eux. Il était vrai que trouver des renseignements sur leur époque et plus particulièrement sur les fondateurs s'avérait un tâche laborieuse. Les documents vraiment utiles étaient rares. 

Vingt minutes plus tard...

_ J'ai quelque chose sur les quatre fondateurs, annonça Seamus dont le regard explicitait clairement un "enfin!". 

Tous les regards se tournèrent brusquement vers lui, éveillés. Le jeune homme se relut silencieusement les quelques lignes où il pensait obtenir une information intéressante, pour être sûr de lui, quand ses yeux semblèrent s'éteindre.

_ Ah non..., fit-il tout penaud.

Ses camarades se raffaissèrent dans leurs sièges, comme abattus, et Milia eut un gros soupir. Harry se pencha de nouveau sur un ouvrage où rien ne semblait avoir un lien sérieux avec leur sujet. 

_ C'est quand même incroyable qu'on n'ait presque rien sur eux!, se révolta Rose en claquant un deuxième livre alors qu'elle se saisissait d'un troisième. On est à Poudlard, quand même!

Mais sa rébellion passagère ne fit rien pour faire avancer leur études. Le groupe retomba dans le silence, résigné. Les minutes qui suivirent furent interminables pour Harry. Rien _absolument rien_ ne semblait les renseigner. Il pensait sérieusement perdre son temps en lisant des sondages effectués dans le monde sorcier durant le dernier siècle: la presse interviewait les gens pour savoir, d'après eux, qui était l'héritier. Aucun fondement sérieux ne l'éclairait donc sur la question. Et il songea l'espace de quelques secondes à partir en douce vers la bibliothèque de Serdaigle.

Dean avait repris son "travail" de journaliste sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione qui pensait qu'il fallait consacrer les deux heures à approfondir les recherches; sinon, comment espérer obtenir des informations? Rose avait sorti ses devoirs de Potion pour s'avancer et Harry commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas passer à autre chose lui aussi. Ron, lui, ne tentait même plus de lire les minuscules caractères de son livre. Caché derrière la couverture, Harry le soupçonnait de s'être endormi (il percevait la respiration lente et régulière qu'il connaissait si bien pour l'avoir entendu chaque nuit, au dortoir...). Astrarie, l'air aussi studieux qu'Hermione, faisait de temps en temps part à voix haute de ses découvertes futiles ou intéressantes, histoire de rompre le silence endormant.

_ Tiens, vous saviez que Gryffondor était l'auteur du sort _bloque-transplanage _de Poudlard? Il l'a lancé sur l'école après le départ de Serpentard... 

Finalement, Harry abandonna: il restait à présent une demi-heure d'histoire, et il décida de se replonger dans l'ouvrage consacré aux créatures maléfiques qu'il lisait avant ce cours. Binns passait et repassait derrière eux mais il ne se rendait compte de rien, toujours coupé de la réalité.

Le jeune homme s'intéressait à présent au passage centré sur les Illusionnistes. Tout comme les Epouvantards, ils prenaient plusieurs formes. Cependant, ils ne dépendaient pas des sorciers qui leur faisaient face mais d'eux uniquement. Ils étaient capables d'en adopter jusqu'à dix au maximum dans leur vie, de l'apparence des êtres humains à celle de petits animaux. Pas très intelligentes et parfois cruelles, elles se nourrissaient en outre de tout: de véritables charognards. Mais leur plus importante particularité était qu'elles maîtrisaient totalement les ondes magiques qui les entouraient. C'était grâce à cela qu'elles repéraient les particularités de chaque espèce magique et les poussaient à préférer se transformer en certaines plutôt qu'en d'autres.

Harry lisait les moyens de défense à employer contre elles en cas d'attaques (plutôt improbables cependant) quand il sentit sa robe se tendre. Il se pencha et vit Patmol la tirer doucement avec ses crocs pour lui demander de le suivre. Le jeune homme lut l'heure (il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'enfuir en plein cours!) mais au même moment la sonnerie retentit. Neville poussa un grand soupir de soulagement et Ron eut un sursaut: le bruit l'avait réveillé.

Tandis que certains se dirigeaient hors de la salle, reprenant enfin le dynamisme habituel des adolescents, Hermione resta pour entreprendre le reste de ses devoirs. Ron était si bien parti dans sa sieste qu'il referma les yeux. 

_ Hermione, je reviens, d'accord?, avertit Harry en laissant ses affaires à sa place.

Son amie acquiesça et le jeune homme suivit discrètement son parrain pour aller... dans un placard. Apparemment, c'était le moyen le plus rapide qu'avait trouvé Sirius pour lui parler à l'abri de tous les regards. Harry pria pour que personne ne les ait vu entrer. Ses agissements pourraient paraître très étranges: on n'apercevait pas tous les jours un adolescent et son chien s'enfermer volontairement dans un placard de la bibliothèque.

Après avoir éclairé leur refuge et s'être assuré que la porte était bien fermée à clef, Sirius reprit forme humaine. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais son parrain le précéda en tendant une baguette devant lui.

_ Je l'ai, dit-il les yeux étincelants.

Le jeune sorcier lui jeta un regard interrogateur, puis comprit.

_ Tu as récupéré ta baguette?, souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Sirius acquiesça silencieusement. Il semblait aux anges.

_ Dumbledore me l'a rendue, chuchota-t-il, toujours avec une grande expression de bonheur sur le visage.

C'était la première fois qu'il la tenait depuis quatorze ans. Il la manipulait très précautionneusement, comme s'il avait peur qu'en la serrant davantage, elle ne se réduise en cendres. Harry comprenait son attitude: lui aussi était attaché à la sienne, inexplicablement.

_ Il se trouve que Fudge, l'informa-t-il, par un heureux hasard, a choisi Dumbledore comme nouveau gardien de ma baguette...

Harry ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Fudge n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de faire.

_ Je vais donc pouvoir te faire quelques petites démonstrations, à partir de demain matin, dit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune sorcier sourit à son tour. Cela lui réchauffait le coeur de voir son parrain aussi heureux. Il méritait plus que quiconque de recevoir un cadeau de temps en temps, aussi futile soit-il.

_ Et il y a autre chose, poursuivit-il. Dumbledore m'a appris qu'il était le destinataire du message de ta mère.

_ Ah?, fit Harry, la curiosité piquée au vif.

_Tiens donc... _Il n'aurait, en fin de compte, pas besoin d'aller le voir. Mais pourquoi le professeur ne lui avait-il jamais dit?

_ Il t'en parlera demain, renseigna son parrain. Il m'a expliqué ses raisons quant à son silence sur le mot et je t'assure qu'il vaut mieux qu'il te le dise lui-même. Sans parler de ses projets. Si tu n'en avais pas découvert l'existence, il t'en aurait parlé pendant les prochaines vacances.

_ Pendant les prochaines vacances?

_ Oui, tu verras. Il te racontera tout.

Le jeune homme se résigna à attendre bien qu'il eut la brusque envie d'obliger Sirius à tout avouer en le saisissant par le col.

_ Dumbledore me le dira demain..., répéta-t-il en se forçant à rester patient. Quand?

Sirius eut un nouveau sourire, ouvrit la bouche mais resta muet. Des rires proches s'entendaient à l'extérieur du placard. Des filles passaient devant eux. Il attendit que le groupe d'élèves s'éloigne pour reprendre.

_ Ca, je ne te le dirai pas. Dumbledore vient d'apprendre quelque chose qui m'a aussi surpris, j'avoue..., dit-il mystérieusement.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait absolument rien aux propos de son parrain.

_ Enfin bref, continua Sirius en haussant les épaules. Il te donnera le message de ta mère pendant les prochaines vacances.

Harry commençait vraiment à se demander le pourquoi de cette date et pas une autre, quand il prit conscience, une fraction de seconde plus tard...

_ Il l'a gardé?, demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

Sirius hocha la tête en signe affirmatif. Harry fut franchement étonné: après tout, il s'agissait d'un bout de papier griffonné rapidement... Le jeune sorcier se secoua la tête: toutes ses interrogations commençaient sérieusement à se bousculer.

_ J'ai encore quelques petits détails à te dire, poursuivit son parrain. Je t'ai commandé des habits pour les Sports Moldus au début de la semaine. Tu seras plus à l'aise. Ils sont arrivés et je te les ai posés sur ton lit. Non, ne me remercie pas! C'est _normal_, s'empressa-t-il de dire en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche de gratitude. Deuxièmement, continua-t-il afin d'éviter toute gêne de son filleul, je suis désolé, mais ton courrier, ou le peu que tu recevras de l'extérieur, te sera détourné pour passer entre les mains des professeurs avant que tu ne le reçoives toi-même. Cet été, c'était facile d'établir un barrage postier à Poudlard _tu étais le seul élève_, mais maintenant, on ne peut plus bloquer les hiboux. Les élèves doivent continuer à communiquer avec leurs familles. Donc... Hedwige ou toute autre chouette qui te portera une lettre viendra d'abord auprès de nous. Il s'agit d'un sortilège assez complexe, en fait, _un détournement d'identité _qui embrouille les volatiles. Flitwick a enfin terminé et s'occupera de vérifier ton courrier. Si quelqu'un a tenté de t'écrire cette semaine, sa lettre lui est revenue. On ne veut pas risquer que l'une d'entre elles soit un portoloin ou piégée d'une quelconque manière, finit-il d'un ton grave.

_ D'accord, dit simplement Harry.

Sirius regarda un moment Harry. Cette semaine avait été plus que chargée pour lui. Reprenant un air paternel, il lui dit:

_ Alors, comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui?

_ Oh, je te raconterai tout demain matin. Il y a bien trop de choses..., sourit mystérieusement Harry.

_ Vraiment?, fit Sirius, sceptique.

_ Entre le calmar géant, Malefoy déguisé en mag...

_ D'accord, d'accord!, rit doucement son parrain. Je préfère me garder ses surprises pour le matin. Ca me réveillera...

_ Je doute trouver un jour une anecdote assez exceptionnelle pour te sortir de ton sommeil, le taquina Harry.

Sirius sourit en annulant le sortilège de blocage sur la porte. Mieux valait rester ici le moins longtemps possible...

_ Tu te risques au jeu, Harry. J'ai ma baguette à présent. Nous verrons lequel d'entre nous sera le plus vif, demain, finit-il dans un clin d'oeil.

Il poussa légèrement la porte.

_ Tu passes devant et je te suis?


	9. La magie des Sports Moldus

**CHAPITRE 9: La magie des Sports Moldus.**

_ Tous à terre!

Les bras tendus devant lui, un Quatrième année que fréquentait Colin Crivey effectua un plongeon spectaculaire au sol en manquant d'écraser un camarade au teint livide, lui aussi. Un boomerang virevoltant dangereusement siffla l'air en rasant la tête de l'élève puis repartit dans les airs rejoindre la soixantaine d'objets ensorcelés qui volaient, menaçants. Dans le hall d'entrée, des cris fusaient de tout côté. Des apprentis sorciers couraient dans diverses directions, hurlant de frayeur, s'élançaient sur le carrelage dans un dernier recours face aux attaques incessantes. Un tapis d'élèves apeurés recouvrait le parterre, attendant impatiemment que les professeurs, encore absents prennent la situation en main.

Couché sur le ventre et les mains sur la tête en guise de protection, Harry guettait l'arrivée des secours. Ron et Hermione s'étaient également étalés près de lui, dans une position de défense identique.

_ Aaaargh!, hurla une Première année, saisie de panique, alors que deux boomerangs la frôlaient, volant en sens inverse, l'un passant sous le nez de la jeune fille et l'autre caressant sa nuque. Ne revenant pas de sa chance, elle ne manqua pas de s'évanouir pour autant, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, et se joignant ainsi à l'assemblée couchée au sol.

Beaucoup restaient encore à courir, trébuchant sur leurs camarades déjà à terre, ou s'enfermant dans les placards les plus proches, pris de peur. L'école était dans le désordre le plus complet: un coup de Peeves, certainement.

L'esprit frappeur avait réussi à dénicher les objets envoûtés de l'armoire de Rusard qui contenait les affaires confisquées au cours des années.

_ PEEVES!, vociféra le concierge en tapant du poing sur le sol. Je te promets que tu me le paieras! Que je ne te revoie pas car la prochaine fois, tu es fichu!

Comme toujours, Rusard cherchait à le faire renvoyer, et comme à chaque fois, il échouait. Un frisbee à dents de serpents fendit l'air devant le nez de Ron qui blanchit brusquement.

Tous espéraient l'intervention de professeurs en cet après-midi. Les cours venaient de se terminer (exceptés les options, plus tardives) et l'esprit frappeur avait profité de la cohue habituelle qui accompagnait la dernière sonnerie pour jouer un nouveau mauvais tour. Certains élèves lançaient prudemment des maléfices pour bloquer des hawaïens soniques (cerfs-volants de compétition) mais d'autres provenant des étages supérieurs les remplaçaient en permanence. Harry se demandait comment le bureau de Rusard pouvait tout contenir. 

_ Sonnez la retraite!, s'écria joyeusement Dean, plus amusé qu'effrayé par le spectacle.

Les jumeaux imitaient les vrombissements des moteurs d'avions de guerre lors des rasages des boomerangs à mouvement perpétuel, mimant une bataille sans mercie. Personne, cependant, n'osait se relever.

Harry observait la scène et, aussi divertissante fut-elle, il ne put réprimer un long bâillement.

_ Eh ben, en voilà un à qui la blague fait de l'effet!, se moqua Hermione dans un sourire.

Contrairement à ses croyances, Harry ne baillait pas d'ennui mais de sommeil. En ce premier Vendredi de la rentrée (il était difficile de dire que le précédent avait été une rentrée...), Le jeune sorcier se sentait fatigué. En effet, s'il avait cru au premier abord que quelque fusse le nombre d'heures de repos de ses nuits (sans pour autant éviter les quatre nécessaires), il se sentirait toujours en forme, Harry avait pris conscience durant la semaine de cours combien il avait eu tort. La fureur de Voldemort ajoutée à sa rage d'agencer les conspirations les plus maléfiques pour approcher le jeune sorcier l'avait quelque peu troublé dans ses récupérations et il sentait venir avec appréhension de prochains événements néfastes. Ses cauchemars avaient monté d'un cran sur l'échelle de la violence: Harry remerciait silencieusement chaque matin son parrain de lui avoir offert des _yltrauscults_. La musique, mise à fond juste après ses réveils, l'aidait à oublier ses visions d'horreur. La solution qu'il avait trouvé pour y faire face n'était pas des meilleures mais il préférait y recourir que d'affronter "complètement seul" les images terribles accompagnées de hurlements sinistres. Il en avait des sueurs froides rien qu'en pensant aux impressions qu'avaient laissé en lui ses dernières nuits.

Les sifflements cessèrent subitement. Les cris s'interrompirent pour faire place au silence. Harry releva la tête. Les freesbees ainsi que les autres objets ensorcelés flottaient dans le hall, comme suspendus dans le vide. Ils reprirent leur vol en se reposant doucement sur le sol. Au-dessus des corps de ses camarades, le jeune sorcier aperçut dans l'entrée de la grande salle les professeurs Mac Gonagall et Dumbledore.

Les renforts avaient mis fin à la mauvaise blague. Peeves, qui s'était caché dans une armure pour jouir du spectacle, sortit, l'air boudeur, et traversa le mur de derrière. Le mutisme qui s'était produit lors de l'arrêt des attaques successives fut brusquement interrompu par le retour au tapage habituel des élèves. Ceux-ci se relevèrent, récupérèrent leurs cahiers et s'époussetaient en reprenant cours à leurs occupations, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Le tour de l'esprit frappeur n'avait été en fin de compte qu'une petite pause originale. Mac Gonagall s'avança alors vers le corps de la jeune fille inconsciente et la réveilla doucement. Dumbledore, quant à lui, dut faire face à l'emportement de Rusard envers Peeves ("Vous vous rendez compte, nous l'avons cette fois!...").

Harry, Ron et Hermione, repartis tranquillement, se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune.

_ Alors Ron, commença Hermione, prêt à retenter le patronus?

_ Humph, grogna-t-il.

_ Vous y arrivez?, demanda curieusement Harry. Jeanne d'Arc, dit-il à l'adresse de la Grosse Dame.

_ Ooh non alors!, affirma Hermione en se glissant dans le passage. Ma baguette refuse obstinément de m'obéir!

_ Et moi!, s'exclama Ron d'une mine dépitée. Je ne vois rien sortir d'elle mais je me retrouve à plat dès les premières minutes d'entraînement! Aussi mou qu'un Veracrasse!

_ Ne te décourage pas, Ron, le soutint Harry. Je me suis évanoui plusieurs fois de suite à mon premier cours avec Lupin.

_ Que vas-tu faire, toi, pendant qu'on sera avec Strikken?, coupa Hermione.

_ J'ai Sports Moldus, renseigna-t-il.

_ On se donne rendez-vous dans la grande salle pour dîner, alors?

  
  


Dans la chambre des Cinquième année, Harry faisait face à un dilemme. Sur son lit étaient étalées diverses tenues de sportifs. Son parrain n'avait pas plaisanté en disant qu'il lui avait commandé des habits. Un survêtement moldu était posé à côté d'un _hakamana_, un pantalon bouffant noir que les adeptes du _kendoka_ portaient, un _judogi_, ensemble composé d'un ample pantalon et d'une veste aux manches larges maintenue par une ceinture, et autres _kimono_ dont le nom ne disait strictement rien à Harry. C'était Sirius qui lui avait laissé un mot où les appellations étaient marquées. Le jeune homme n'y connaissait pas grand chose, mais ce dont il était pratiquement certain était que les autres élèves n'avaient sûrement pas autant de tenues que lui. Il devrait parler à Sirius: depuis l'évasion de son parrain, l'adolescent avait l'étrange impression qu'il vidait son coffre de Gringotts pour lui, et ça, il n'en était pas question.

Finalement, il opta pour le survêtement moldu accompagné de simples chaussures de sport: ses camarades seraient sûrement vêtus de façon identique. 

Quand il se dirigea vers la salle indiquée de son emploi du temps, Harry se posait des questions. Il connaissait cette pièce: elle servait autrefois pour les cours d'histoire de Première année et était minuscule. Pourquoi se rendre là-bas? Un groupe de Poufsouffle le regarda étrangement: Harry ne sut si la cause en était les rumeurs circulant sur lui ou sa tenue vestimentaire. L'heure du cours n'étant pas arrivée, il décida néanmoins d'entrer, la porte grande ouverte. Il examinerait les lieux et répondrait peut-être à ses interrogations. Une lumière blanche l'éblouit à son entrée, révélant à sa plus grande surprise, une fois ses yeux habitués (la pénombre de Poudlard faisait apparaître les lueurs d'intensité normales comme aveuglantes), un grand gymnase moldu.

Certes, la pièce était plus petite que sa salle de duels mais elle était en revanche littéralement envahie d'objets de toutes sortes: un cheval d'arçon trônait au centre, près d'anneaux suspendus, des barres parallèles, bref, tout ce qui concernait la gymnastique (donc, pas sa branche de sport favorite). Sur les murs étaient exposés sabres luisants, épées éclatantes, fleurets, armes diverses... Harry, la bouche ouverte d'admiration, s'approcha d'elles et lut sur des insignes informatifs: 

_Hallebarde, dit naginata: arme d'hast, à fer pointu d'un côté et tranchant de l'autre... [...]... Éventail de guerre, dit tessen ... [...]... Sabre en lamelles de bambou..._

Le jeune sorcier, ses yeux ne quittant pas les armes aussi belles les unes que les autres, s'avançait sur les _tatami_. _C'est ça qu'il faudrait en cours de Combat avec Armes Magiques..., _songea-t-il, hypnotisé face à une longue lame extrêmement fine, si fine qu'on avait tendance à croire qu'un seul cognement suffirait à la briser en mille éclats. Il continua son exploration, allant de merveille en merveille, lisant les arts des samouraïs, les différences entre le kung-fu et le taekwondo, le regard pétillant. Il était impressionné par la précision de la taille des armes, par leur présentation soigneuse, par la hauteur de la pièce et la brillance des tapis. Comment cette vieille salle d'histoire avait-elle pu s'embellir ainsi? La salle n'avait aucune fenêtre mais on y respirait un air aussi pur que celui du parc. 

Finalement, il s'assit en tailleur au centre, les yeux constamment tournés. Il ne savait pas s'il utiliserait quoi que ce soit posé devant lui pendant le cours, il ne connaissait pas non plus le nom de son professeur et ignorait quels élèves s'étaient inscrits. Mais il était certain d'une chose: il ne regrettait pas son choix d'y participer.

Dans le silence paisible, Harry comprit également que la salle était isolée du bruit. A cette heure-ci, les élèves discutaient toujours dans les couloirs. Il fut rapidement envahi par la sérénité du lieu et eut presque envie de s'endormir ici: il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment.

_ Splendide, n'est-ce pas?

Le jeune sorcier sursauta. Dans l'entrée, le professeur Dumbledore admirait lui aussi l'exposition des armes. 

_ Les elfes ont fait un travail remarquable dans l'aménagement de cette salle, continua-t-il d'une voix douce. Bien entendu, le professeur Mac Gonagall a du lancer quelques sortilèges d'agrandissement: la pièce originale était définitivement trop petite.

Il s'avança vers Harry et posa enfin ses yeux sur lui.

_ Tu es en avance, observa-t-il.

_ Euh... oui, répondit timidement le jeune homme. Je voulais voir où mon cours allait avoir lieu.

A présent que le directeur était là, Harry fut étonné de voir à quel point l'état d'esprit du professeur entrait en harmonie avec la place. Le vieil homme commença à longer la pièce, le regard posé sur des lances et des épées. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que le ministère ne le réclamait finalement pas tant que ça pour qu'il puisse perdre son temps à observer une pièce en sa compagnie.

_ Tu vois ceci?, lui fit-il en montrant le sabre en lamelles de bambou. Le plus ancien des arts martiaux, appelé le kendo, ou "voix du sabre", illustre le respect qui est porté au sabre depuis fort longtemps dans la tradition japonaise. De nombreux autels shinto en comportent parmi leurs trésors, témoignage d'une vénération presque religieuse.

Il marqua une pause, perdu dans ses pensées, puis observa un Harry tout à son écoute.

_ Les nombreux maîtres qui ont façonné le kendo au cours des siècles ont mis au point un ensemble structuré de techniques très élaborées, les perfectionnant tout en affinant la théorie. Si la plupart des gestes d'autodéfense sont instinctifs, il n'en ont pas moins évolué différemment selon les cultures, ce qui a modifié en particulier la pratique du sabre.

Il se tut de nouveau. Harry restait silencieux: la culture de Dumbledore le captivait.

_ Pourquoi t'es-tu inscrit à ce cours, Harry?, lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

Le jeune homme songea à répondre "Pour faire du sport", ce que tout adolescent aurait dit, pensait-il, mais elle n'en était pas la véritable raison.

_ J'aimerais apprendre à me défendre sans magie, dit-il simplement.

Les yeux de Dumbledore observèrent lentement Harry. Ce dernier attendit, ne cillant pas. Le Directeur demeura muet un moment puis reprit:

_ Qu'appelles-tu magie, Harry?

Cette question prit l'adolescent au dépourvu.

_ Euh..., bredouilla-t-il en cherchant à se définir un terme subitement devenu inconnu. La magie, c'est... c'est la création de l'impossible, l'impossible scientifiquement.

Il n'était pas satisfait de sa réponse, et recherchait une autre explication.

_ C'est... la concrétisation de notre imagination.

Là, c'était mieux, pensa-t-il. Un sourire éclaira le visage du professeur.

_ L'imagination dont notre esprit fait preuve délimiterait donc nos actions, dit Dumbledore en attendant une réaction de Harry.

Celui-ci approuva de la tête, bien qu'incertain de lui. La capacité qu'avait le vieil homme à le faire douter était énorme.

_ La magie puiserait son énergie dans l'imagination, conclut-il, toujours en prenant soin de détacher chaque mot et reprenant sa marche.

Il se tourna vers lui.

_ Comment espères-tu apprendre à te défendre sans ton imagination? 

Cette fois, il fut vraiment pris au dépourvu. Rien ne lui venait en tête.

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il tout penaud.

C'était la stricte vérité. A chaque fois qu'il s'était confronté à un problème, l'improvisation avait eu une grande part dans sa réussite.

_ L'imagination est la clef de la magie, Harry, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Les plus grands sorciers ont réussi à créer de nombreux sortilèges parce qu'ils les avaient imaginés, fit-il en pointant son doigt sur la tempe.

Il s'approcha de quelques pas vers lui et se pencha.

_ Les Sports Moldus sont magiques, dit-il dans un sourire malicieux devant Harry qui avait les yeux grands ouverts. Et _Neutermagia_ ne peut rien contre cette magie-là.

Un silence s'instaura entre les deux sorciers. Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre comment son mentor avait deviné ses craintes. Il s'était habitué à ce qu'il lise ses émotions. Dumbledore reprit sa marche, contourna des haltères posés au sol, passa derrière un punching-ball et se plaça entre les deux anneaux suspendus, les mains dans le dos.

_ Un art martial nommé budo, qui n'utilisait aucune de ces armes (il fit un geste vague vers l'exposition murale), enseignait une connaissance approfondie et une incroyable volonté mais qui étaient fondés sur la destruction. Le sens du mot "bu" était clair, mais avait été déformé par l'égoïsme et l'agressivité. L'apparition d'une nouvelle technique plus efficace que les autres entraînait obligatoirement l'élaboration d'une autre forme encore plus redoutable qui venait s'opposer à la première. On rencontrait toujours plus fort, plus rapide que soi. Le budo n'offrait que l'alternative primaire de la victoire ou de la défaite. La victoire ne pouvant provenir de la mort de l'adversaire, il fallait donc le battre et la défaite devenait la conséquence logique de cette compétition sans issue.

Harry plissa les yeux en se demandant bien où voulait en venir son professeur. Cependant, le discours lui paraissait fascinant.

_ Dans son analyse de l'évolution du bujustu (l'adolescent ne prit même pas la peine de se demander ce que c'était), O Seinsei vit un moyen de dégager de ses disciplines une dimension spirituelle. Chaque ryu ou adepte, si tu préfères, enseignait des principes, une science de la perfection ne se bornant pas à la technique mais faisant appel à l'union des forces plutôt qu'à la destruction et à leur opposition. De tout ceci se dégageait la vague promesse d'une harmonie suprême.

Il marqua une pause et observa les anneaux.

_ On raconte (et à l'entendre, Harry ne doutait pas de la conviction de Dumbledore à y croire) que lors d'un retrait en montagne, il s'entraîna avec acharnement, allant jusqu'à la limite de sa force physique. Son corps et son esprit une fois vidés, purifiés, la lumière aveuglante de la réalité inonda son âme: il avait atteint la vérité et était entré en communication directe avec la nature. 

Son regard se posa sur Harry et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

_ Belle histoire, non?

Harry cligna des yeux d'incompréhension. Il s'était attendu à une morale de l'anecdote, une leçon à retenir, et son professeur s'arrêtait là, presque stupidement. Une fois de plus, ce dernier montrait un comportement que beaucoup verrait comme celui d'un "vieux fou". Pourtant, ses pauses n'étaient pas irréfléchies. Le jeune sorcier savait que le Directeur multipliait les sous-entendus. Et il en eut la preuve.

_ Sirius t'aide à cette communication, Harry, poursuivit-il tranquillement, en examinant les anneaux. Le rapprochement aux quatre éléments ne peut se faire sans un lien direct avec la nature. Surtout, ne brûle pas d'étapes dans ta formation. Le lien doit prendre son temps pour mieux se solidifier par la suite. Et la puissance d'un sorcier n'a aucune influence sur cet apprentissage.

Harry pensa aux cours de son parrain, puis...

_ Sirius m'a dit que vous, que vous aviez quelque chose à me dire...

_ En effet, répondit Dumbledore. J'aurais préféré t'en parler pendant les prochaines vacances, mais soit.

_ Pourquoi pendant les prochaines vacances?

Le professeur releva la tête vers lui.

_ Tu dois récupérer ton héritage.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. _Un héritage? Pendant les vacances? _Etait-ce lui ou les propos de Dumbledore étaient absurdes. A part l'argent de son coffre qu'ils lui avaient légué, il ne voyait pas de quel héritage il pouvait s'agir. Le vieil homme, en voyant les questions de Harry se bousculer dans sa tête, entreprit une explication:

_ Ta mère m'a fait parvenir un mot concernant leur testament. Elle appréhendait ce qui allait leur...

_ Oui, je sais, coupa Harry qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre une seconde fois que sa mère connaissait son tragique destin. Sirius me l'a dit.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

_ Ils voulaient qu'il te parvienne à ta majorité ou en cas de menace, finit-il tristement.

_ En cas de menace?, fit Harry en haussant les sourcils. Ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour moi, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que Voldemort reviendrait! Je ne vois pas à quelle menace ils faisaient allusion!

_ Ta mère a usé d'une magie très ancienne. Les probabilités de réussite totale quant à l'anéantissement de Voldemort étaient extrêmement réduites. Elle pensait t'assurer une protection momentanée, peut-être pas la destruction de Voldemort telle qu'elle s'est produite. Elle attendait peut-être des renforts, de l'aide. Nous n'en savons rien.

_ Et pourquoi aviez-vous décidé de m'en parler aux prochaines vacances? 

Dumbledore prit un air grave.

_ Depuis les événements de Juin dernier, j'ai hésité à te faire part de ce sujet. Mais ta présence à Poudlard était pour moi synonyme de garantie de ta protection. J'ai donc décidé de retarder cet entretien. Or je dois admettre avoir accordé une trop grande confiance en l'école et ses barrages et avoir sous-estimé Voldemort, en quelque sorte, bien malgré moi. Ton arrestation a suffit à prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin de franchir l'enceinte du château pour s'en prendre à toi. Par conséquent (il regarda Harry du regard le plus pénétrant), j'ai demandé à Sirius de t'emmener aux sépultures de tes parents dès que les cours auront cessé, pour une meilleure discrétion de ton départ.

Harry eut l'air abasourdi. 

_ Je vais voir les tombes de mon père et ma mère, souffla-t-il dans une voix enrayée, écrasée par l'émotion.

Jamais Pétunia ne l'avait amené au cimetière, elle avait toujours refusé. Le jeune homme, à ses onze ans, en avait conclu que leurs cercueils étaient dans un lieu magique, et c'était ce qui avait repoussé sa tante à faire le trajet, en plus de la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers sa soeur. Mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de savoir où exactement elles étaient entreposées, ni même personne pour l'y conduire. A quinze ans, il allait les voir, enfin...

La voix de Dumbledore le fit brusquement revenir à la réalité.

_ Tu y trouveras leur testament, Harry. Quant à nous, nous déploierons des champs de protection invisibles à Godric's Hollow. Tu porteras sur toi un portoloin enveloppé, capable de te transporter immédiatement ici, en cas d'urgence, de même que Sirius.

Le silence revint s'abattre sur eux.

_ Merci, dit doucement Harry.

Le jeune homme éprouvait une reconnaissance infinie pour ses proches et professeurs. Ils n'étaient pas obligés, il aurait pu rester ici...

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit Dumbledore dans un murmure dont Harry ne prêta pas attention, trop occupé à penser "je vais voir mes parents, je vais voir mes parents...".

Finalement, le jeune sorcier prit conscience que le vieil homme le regardait et, gêné, reporta son regard à sa montre. Il fronça les sourcils. Sa classe était largement en retard, et son professeur aussi.

Le Directeur eut un sourire amusé.

_ Tu attends quelqu'un, Harry?

_ Oui, je... 

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement de stupeur.

_ C'est _vous_ mon professeur?!, s'étrangla-t-il presque devant sa révélation.

_ Ravi que cela te plaise, fit-il dans un grand sourire malicieux naissant.

Les joues de Harry s'empourprèrent de honte.

_ Euh non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais di..., s'embrouilla-t-il. Mais où sont les autres?!

Il s'était relevé et tournait sa tête en tout sens à la recherche de camarades.

_ Figure-toi, Harry, dit tranquillement Dumbledore, indifférent à l'affolement du jeune homme, que j'ai été moi-même quelque peu surpris de constater que la liste d'élèves se réduisait à un simple nom.

Harry s'arrêta net. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose qui se rapprochait du "QUOI?!" mais aucun son ne sortit.

_ Maintenant, tu peux toujours refuser. Ce n'est qu'une option, souligna diplomatiquement le professeur.

Le jeune sorcier eut la brève envie de partir en courant. Les cours particuliers le gênaient énormément. Et quand on savait que le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes en allait être le mentor, on se sentait infiniment et définitivement petit. L'avis de Dumbledore avait toujours eu une immense importance pour Harry. Et il craignait l'idée de le décevoir peut-être en tant qu'élève.

En revanche, s'il restait, il bénéficierait d'un apprentissage pour le moins instructif. Il en avait eu un exemple à l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Sans compter qu'il ne voulait pas que son départ soit mal perçu...

_ Honnêtement, je ne vous voyais pas en tant que professeur des Sports Moldus.

C'était sorti tout seul. Harry regretta ses paroles dès qu'elles furent sorties de sa bouche. Il rougit d'embarras. Le Directeur, lui, sourit, le regard pétillant.

_ Ce ne sont pas quelques heures par semaine qui retarderont mes travaux concernant l'école et le ministère. J'ai toujours eu une passion pour les Sports Moldus, dit-il dans un clin d'oeil.

A ce moment-là, le jeune sorcier se souvint de sa carte de Chocogrenouille où il était précisé qu'un des passe-temps préférés du professeur était le bowling.

_ Cela m'étonne quand même d'être le seul inscrit, avoua Harry en pensant à Dean. J'ai des amis qui pratiquaient le football, étant petits, et...

_ Ce sport ne sera à l'évidence pas une de nos activités, coupa Dumbledore. Nous... manquons de joueurs.

Harry sourit à la remarque. Le professeur reprit un air sérieux.

_ Beaucoup oublient la magie propre à leur monde d'origine, Harry. Ils se laissent emporter par les découvertes joyeuses de phénomènes inexplicables en rejetant les plaisirs simples et naturels. Tu as du toi-même le constater. Un enfant a des yeux remplis d'étoiles devant un joli dessin. Mais fais-lui connaître l'animation photographique et il abandonnera vite ses crayons de couleurs pour explorer davantage les secrets que recèle l'art magique.

Harry resta silencieux. Il n'avait rien à dire contre ça. Il pensa seulement _C'est dommage_...

_ Viens ici, dit doucement Dumbledore.

Il était toujours entre les deux anneaux qui tournoyaient lentement dans le vide et recula de quelques pas. Harry hésita à marcher plus.

_ Approche-toi et place-toi là, commanda-t-il en désignant l'espace entre les deux anneaux.

Harry jeta un regard interrogateur au professeur.

_ Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais t'enseigner de la théorie pendant deux heures, lui fit-il remarquer d'un ton léger.

Le jeune sorcier cligna des yeux. Ses jambes l'entraînèrent malgré lui en position. Il ne s'attendait pas à pratiquer cette activité. Au commencement du cours, il s'était déjà imaginé avec un sabre en main, fendant l'air comme les professionnels, mais certainement pas faire de la gymnastique masculine!

_ Etire-toi les muscles des bras et accroche-toi, fit Dumbledore en l'observant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

Harry obéit tout en se demandant combien de temps il tiendrait en l'air. Deux, trois secondes? Il serra les anneaux entre ses mains après s'être muni de gants et effectua l'exercice. 

Très vite, il sentit ses membres trembler sous l'instabilité, ses poumons crier de l'air alors qu'il retenait sa respiration, la paume de ses mains chauffer sous le tissu et le coeur battre à tout rompre. Il allait lâcher quand...

_ Ne t'arrête pas!, dit fermement Dumbledore, le regard pénétrant. Puise ta force interne dans ton centre vital moldu (il désigna du doigt son ventre, quatre centimètres au dessous du nombril) et concentre-la vers le haut du torse, plus haut que les anneaux...

_Moldu? Un centre vital moldu? Il y a un centre vital sorcier aussi? _Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de débattre sur la question. L'aura du vieil homme sembla néanmoins donner du courage au jeune sorcier. Harry tint, tint... et lâcha. Les membres endoloris, il posa ses mains sur les genoux et récupéra son souffle. L'exercice avait été sec, rapide et incroyablement exigeant. Alors qu'il commençait à se reprendre, Dumbledore ordonna:

_ Recommence.

A partir de là, l'entraînement fut des plus sévères. Le professeur associait force physique et volonté, endurance et persévérance. Harry, lui, avait le visage plus rouge qu'une écrevisse. D'un instrument, ils passèrent à un autre, faisant travailler les parties diverses du corps. Les efforts du jeune homme étaient entrecoupés de conseils aussi étranges les uns que les autres ("le point "tan tien" doit irradier ton énergie à travers le corps jusqu'au bout des doigts") ainsi que d'anecdotes, d'"histoires" ("Kano Jigoro fut convaincu que, quelle que soit la méthode, il existait un principe de base consistant à utiliser au maximum l'énergie physique et mentale dans l'accomplissement d'un but défini...", disait-il alors que Harry effectuait un atterrissage en catastrophe au dessous des barres parallèles). Les pratiques étaient rudes et Harry dut mettre son amour-propre de côté en tombant sur les tatami après de ridicules pirouettes déséquilibrées. 

_ Je croyais que je devrais m'entraîner à la manière moldue, fit-il remarquer, la respiration haletante.

Dumbledore venait de lui révéler le lien existant entre la force interne des hommes et le flux magique circulant dans le corps des sorciers. Il lui avait demandé de s'aider de ce dernier.

_ En effet, répondit son professeur.

_ Mais... Le flux magique...

_ ... t'aide dans une progression plus efficace, finit Dumbledore. Avec ou sans magie, les résultats demeureront identiques.

_ ...

_ Reprends l'exercice, Harry.

En deux heures, le jeune sorcier eut l'impression de s'activer le double du temps. La gymnastique paraissait inutile pour Harry. Ce n'était pas cette activité qui lui ferait acquérir davantage de réflexes, pensait-il. Il n'osait cependant pas en faire la remarque au professeur quand celui-ci prit la parole.

_ Savais-tu qu'il existe la technique de l'homme ivre en Kung-fu?, dit-il, un sourire en coin.

Harry hocha la tête négativement, à défaut de pouvoir parler. Il retenait sa respiration, exécutant un changement subtil de position entre les deux barres.

_ Elle constitue une véritable performance physique en raison de ses déséquilibres volontaires, reprit lentement son mentor. Ton dos, Harry.

Harry le redressa.

_ Un spécialiste esquive et frappe dans ses chutes. Son apparence d'ivrogne déstabilise l'adversaire en raison de ses ruptures de rythme et de ses rapides changements de direction. Ses attaques mêlent fluidité des mouvements et alternance de contractions et décontractions du corps tout entier. Attention, ton centre de gravité est trop déplacé.

Le jeune homme tomba dans un bruit sourd.

_ Un comble pour les débutants: savoir gérer son équilibre pour mieux réussir ses déséquilibres, dit-il, indifférent au renversement de l'adolescent.

Dumbledore se pencha vers Harry, couché sur le dos, essoufflé.

_ Comment crois-tu qu'ils parviennent à le maîtriser?

_ En pratiquant la gymnastique?, proposa le jeune sorcier, résigné à son sort.

Dumbledore eut un sourire soulignant sa satisfaction. Harry, lui, crut s'évanouir en entendant Dumbledore dire "tes échauffements étaient convenables, nous pouvons commencer". Le professeur lui enseigna alors des enchaînements propres à l'aïkido. Malgré la difficulté, Harry fut ravi de passer à ce sport ("La main à plat, Harry. Utilise au maximum l'effet de détente"). Il apprenait à harmoniser souplesse et promptitude, le tout en écoutant de passionnantes histoires antiques. Son mentor ne perdait jamais le fil de ses idées. Il coupait ses histoires de conseils, les accordant étroitement. Au fil des minutes, Harry avait l'impression de se transformer en un véritable élastique. Il ressentait chacun de ses muscles; ses exercices d'échauffements n'y étant sûrement pas pour rien. C'était comme s'il prenait conscience pour la première fois de quoi il était réellement constitué. 

Enfin vint l'heure de partir (_Ouf!, _fut tout ce que pensa Harry bien que la séance ait été plus que passionnante pour lui).

_ Demain après-midi, habille-toi de ton _hakamana_. Tu seras plus à l'aise.

_Demain après-midi?! _Le jeune homme manqua de s'étouffer. Il avait complètement oublié que les options se poursuivaient le week-end. L'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda s'il n'était pas doté d'un esprit tordu pour avoir accepté de suivre ces deux cours.

_ Bien, se contenta-t-il pourtant de dire. 

_ Tu as une petite salle pour te changer à droite, l'informa-t-il en lui désignant une petite porte. Je préférerais que tu gardes ton uniforme en venant ici dans les cours ultérieurs.

Harry se sentit gêné en constatant qu'une fois de plus, il avait violé le règlement en se rendant en cours vêtu de son survêtement.

_ Et si tu arrives encore en avance, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire, murmure "fripouille" à la porte. Tu pourras entrer.

Le jeune homme se demanda où son mentor allait chercher de pareils mots de passe et secoua intérieurement la tête. 

_ A demain, Harry, finit-il d'une voix douce.

_ Au revoir, professeur. 

  
  


Courbaturé de partout, Harry inspira profondément les odeurs agréables des plats finement cuisinés que renfermait la grande salle. Il revenait du dortoir, s'était pris une bonne douche, et se préparait à rejoindre ses amis. En descendant, il contourna un tapis et poursuivit sa route. Peeves sortit alors de dessous, frustré. Seuls les Première année se laissaient encore prendre dans ses glissades...

Les élèves parlaient activement dans des bruits de tintements métalliques, fourchettes et louches cognant couverts et plats. Ron se servait abondamment de spécialités tahitiennes. L'amour qu'il portait pour la nourriture d'Angleterre avait cédé devant l'apparence délicieuse du contenu de la grande assiette. Hermione non plus ne lésinait pas sur la nourriture. 

En fait, Harry remarqua que la plupart de ses camarades semblaient affamés. Il prit place en face d'eux sans qu'ils le remarquent, trop absorbés à engloutir leur repas.

_ Bon appétit, fit-il sur un ton léger, un sourire en coin.

A l'évidence, ses amis n'avaient pas besoin d'encouragements. Hermione releva la tête, mâcha avec précipitation, avala sa bouchée et lui répondit enfin:

_ Notre cours nous a épuisés, lui expliqua-t-elle, la main sur l'estomac.

_ Je vois ça, répondit Harry qui se servait à son tour.

Ron l'observa.

_ Toi aussi, tu n'y vas pas de main morte, remarqua-t-il.

Le jeune sorcier sourit.

_ Alors, qui est ton professeur?, lui demanda Astrarie, une des rares à ne pas se jeter sur la nourriture.

_ Dumbledore.

Ron manqua de s'étouffer avec un morceau bien trop gros de nem sous le coup de la surprise. Il se donna des coups de poing sur le torse pour la faire passer dans la trachée. Il toussait et Hermione lui donna une grande tape dans le dos: Ron put finalement respirer normalement.

_ Dumbledore?!, s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, oubliant de remercier Hermione de son geste.

Harry hocha la tête.

_ Woaw, souffla-t-il. Vous avez du avoir un sérieux cours.

_ Qu'avez-vous appris?, demanda curieusement Astrarie.

_ Gym et aïkido, globalement, dit Harry en s'interrogeant mentalement. 

La petite blonde avait l'air de commencer son interview sur la nouvelle option pour le compte du Hibou Déchaîné.

_ Gym et quoi?, répéta Ron, toujours stupéfait par les nouvelles.

_ Aïkido, répondit Astrarie. C'est un art martial de dissuasion.

_ Tu a l'air de t'y connaître dans ce domaine, observa Hermione.

_ Je viens du Tibet, bien que ma famille soit d'origine européenne, dit son amie en haussant les épaules. Les arts japonais sont très connus là-bas, mais ils restent inexploités. 

_ C'est dommage, commenta Harry. J'ai bien aimé mon cours.

_ Je ne peux pas en dire autant pour moi, grogna Ron. Strikken a du me réveiller cinq fois en deux heures. Je m'écroulais de fatigue. Et en plus, il paraît que j'ai raté quelque chose de divertissant pendant un de mes évanouissements...

_ Ah oui? Quoi?, interrogea Harry.

_ Une petite explosion dans la salle à côté, informa Astrarie. Je le sais, je passais dans le couloir à ce moment-là. Ca venait du cours de Lord Rodard. De la fumée noire avec une odeur pestilentielle s'en échappait (elle fronça du nez à l'évocation du souvenir). Les élèves en sont sortis en courant, mais le plus drôle était que les tables et les chaises aussi!

_ Je me demande ce qu'ils font dans ces cours, fit Hermione, l'air songeur. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Dumbledore accepterait que des cours de magie noire soient donnés à Poudlard.

_ Il veut que le plus d'élèves possible soient ici, je pense, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Pour leur assurer une meilleure protection. Peut-être que beaucoup auraient refusé de venir s'il avait interdit ces cours. Et puis il doit certainement surveiller leur programme. 

Les jumeaux entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle pour se restaurer. Ils arboraient un sourire malicieux mais quand Fred aperçut Harry, il tira subitement son frère par la manche et s'approcha d'un pas vif vers le Cinquième année.

_ J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Harry, annonça-t-il sans autre préambule. 

Il prit son sac et fut imité par Georges qui fouilla le sien, ainsi que Ron, au plus grand étonnement de Harry. Apparemment, son ami avait prévu l'arrivée de ses frères.

Chacun d'eux en sortit un paquet d'enveloppes et ils les déposèrent sur la table, sous le nez de Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est?, demanda-t-il en fixant les lettres.

_ Des colis de tes fans, répondit Georges en réprimant un rire devant l'expression d'incrédulité qu'affichait clairement le visage de Harry. 

_ La liste comporte majoritairement Mme Weasley, notre chère mère, Mme Weasley, la mère de notre gentil Ron, Mme Weasley, la femme de Arthur Weas..., commença à énumérer Georges en lui présentant le nom des expéditeurs.

_ Elle nous écrit depuis le début de la semaine, coupa Ron. Elle aimerait prendre des nouvelles de toi. On s'est amusés à les collectionner un moment mais là, ça devient vraiment grave..., continua-t-il dans un sourire. Elle n'a pas réussi à te joindre directement peut-être, alors elle se rabat sur nous, en nous chargeant d'être les intermédiaires...

_ C'est normal, expliqua Harry. Les professeurs ont installé un système de protection pour le courrier, ajouta-t-il en lisant en diagonale le contenu d'une des lettres.

_ Ah bon?, fit Astrarie avidement.

_ Oui, Flitwick récupère mon courrier pour vérifier qu'il ne soit pas piégé ou comporte un portoloin..., souffla-t-il, son attention portée sur l'enveloppe.

Il ne remarqua pas les regards baissés de ses camarades.

_ Il faut vraiment que je lui réponde, murmura Harry en constatant l'affolement qui se dégageait du courrier.

Mme Weasley, dans son écriture précipitée, avait l'air tétanisé de savoir que le jeune homme avait été incarcéré.

_ Ils ne bloquent pas tes envois au moins?, demanda Hermione.

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

_ Bien, fit-il en s'adressant aux jumeaux et poussant le petit tas vers eux. Si vous voulez les reprendre...

Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, ils n'étaient plus là. A côté, il entendait rire ses amis.

_ Je crois qu'ils souhaitaient s'en débarrasser au plus vite..., intervint Hermione, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Harry voulut le lui rendre quand il aperçut derrière elle Cho Chang qui s'avançait dans l'allée pour prendre place. Soudain, il voulut la regarder de plus près, inexplicablement. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la semaine, un hasard des plus confortables.

Elle avait l'air bien. Une pensée lui vint en tête: le jeune homme se demanda si elle pleurait encore en pensant à _lui_. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de ses larmes, le soir du banquet. Peut-être qu'elle ne songeait à _lui_ qu'en le voyant. Tout comme il pensait à _lui_ en la regardant, elle. _Tu y vas avec qui? _Oh, heu... avec Cedric. Cedric Diggory._ La jeune fille sourit en rejoignant ses camarades et s'assit, bavardant avec sa voisine. Ou peut-être qu'elle pleurait la nuit, quand lui le revoyait sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts. _Vas-y. _Tous les deux. _Quoi? _On prends le trophée tous les deux en même temps._

_ Harry?

_Est-ce que quelqu'un t'avait dit que le trophée était un portoloin? _Peut-être était-elle comme lui, se convaincant jour après jour qu'ils s'étaient conduits pour le mieux avec lui, qu'ils n'auraient rien pu faire d'autre. _Cedric. La première tâche, c'est d'affronter des dragons. _Quoi? _Des dragons._

__ Harry!_

Un brusque éclat de rire le sortit de ses songes. Des élèves, trop gourmands avec les plats épicés, crachaient à présent de petites flammes multicolores. Harry avala sa salive, un noeud coincé dans la gorge, et s'obligea à revenir à la réalité. Autour de lui, les élèves s'étaient livrés à l'hilarité générale devant la dernière farce des jumeaux.

_ Dracopiments! Pour les soirées les plus chaleureuses!, annonça Fred, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en passant ses bras autour des épaules d'Alicia.

_ En vente dès l'année prochaine!, ajouta Georges en adressant un clin d'oeil aux Gryffondor.

Harry essaya de participer à l'ambiance joyeuse de la salle mais n'y parvint pas. Neville souffla du feu mauve sur Parvati qui fit un bond en arrière. Les flammes étaient inoffensives.

_ Gratuit pour toi, Harry, dit Georges en se tournant vers le jeune sorcier. Surtout si tu réponds à notre mère...

Harry sourit, faiblement. Il reporta son attention à son assiette, la tête entre ses mains. Il fallait que cela cesse. Qu'il arrête de revoir Cedric, tout ce qui se rapportait à lui, à chaque croisement avec Cho Chang. Et elle, comment le vivait-elle? Ron éclata de rire. Harry ferma les yeux: il se connaissait suffisamment pour se dire que la fin de ses visions n'arriverait jamais dans les prochains jours. Dans sa confusion, il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Il se redressa et vit Hermione. Elle aussi ne riait pas, elle aussi ne participait pas à la bonne humeur générale. Elle se contentait de le fixer, le visage plus inquiet que jamais. Le jeune sorcier se passa une dernière fois la main sur le front.

_ Ca va, assura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

En s'entendant, il sut qu'il ne pouvait convaincre personne, surtout pas Hermione. _Tant pis_. Ne supportant plus ses yeux interrogateurs qui le suppliaient de lui parler, de se confier, il détourna son visage et observa ses autres camarades. Mais jusqu'à la fin du dîner, la sensation de malaise ne se dissipa pas.

  
  


Des parties d'échecs plus tard, Harry sortit discrètement du dortoir, une fois Ron endormi. Hermione aidait Neville dans ses devoirs de Potions et le jeune sorcier profita du fait que tous étaient occupés pour prendre l'air. Il voulait rendre visite aux sirènes. Sa dernière rencontre avec elles datait, à vrai dire.

Poussant quelques cris perçants au bord de l'eau pour les appeler, le jeune homme attendit ensuite leur arrivée en contemplant calmement le paysage. Il était dans cette partie de Poudlard où, à une dizaine de mètres sur sa droite, le lac rejoignait un côté de la forêt interdite. Entre, une minuscule plage de sable faisait office de lien. Harry ne s'y aventurait pas car, comme tous ses camarades, il savait qu'il s'agissait là de sables mouvants. Il était étrange de voir que de petites vagues s'échouaient sur la plage alors que le reste du lac restait parfaitement immobile en cette nuit de Septembre. La lune était pourtant connue pour n'avoir d'effets que sur les marées des océans et non sur des étangs ou autre point d'eau. Le lac de Poudlard était définitivement magique, lui aussi.

Des petits remous apparurent, avertissant l'imminente arrivée des sirènes. Le reflet de la lune ronde à la surface se brouilla de plus en plus. Puis, silencieusement, des têtes, toutes aussi affreuses les unes que les autres, surgirent hors de l'eau. Une, deux, six... Plus d'une trentaine d'êtres se montrèrent à Harry. Le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'autant de sirènes répondent à son appel. Puis, d'un seul et même cri grinçant, strident, ils manifestèrent leur joie aux retrouvailles. Harry s'obligea à ne pas se boucher les oreilles. Le concert était joué sur des fausses notes.

_ Comment... Comment cela est-il possible?!, parvint à traduire le jeune homme des paroles confuses des sirènes.

Harry en déduisit alors qu'elles n'avaient pas été informées de son évasion, Dumbledore ne connaissant pas les liens d'amitié qui les unissaient. Il entreprit donc d'expliquer les événements qui s'étaient produits depuis son retour, et son entretien avec le ministre. Les sirènes en firent claquer leurs queues sur l'eau pour afficher leur contentement.

_ Fudge est un imbécile, déclara Poséus lorsque le calme fut revenu.

Poséus était encore plus laid et plus vieux que ses congénères. 

_ Il est incapable de diriger une armée. C'est à peine si ses hommes de seconde main lui obéissaient.

_ Nous l'avons entendu, expliqua sa femme Arias.

Elle était munie de tant de bijoux en cailloux grossiers (leur vision de la beauté) que le jeune sorcier s'était toujours demandé comment elle faisait pour ne pas rester clouée au fond du lac, écroulée sous le poids des pierres.

_ Les aurors ont fait un tel tapage en s'organisant par groupes autour du château que nous avons tendu l'oreille pour savoir ce qui se passait. Dès qu'ils t'ont neutralisé, dit-elle d'une voix quelque peu tremblante (ils avaient toujours eu une peur bleue des baguettes magiques), notre chef et beaucoup d'autres sont partis directement vers Azkaban, par le tunnel.

_ Nous n'étions pas loin quand tu y étais, reprit Poséus en grimaçant.

C'était sa manière à lui de sourire. Harry pensa qu'ils auraient été bien impuissants face à la forteresse mais il fut touché par leur marque d'attention. Il ne manqua pas de sourire lui aussi au commentaire de la fille de Murcus, leur chef.

_ Et là, j'ai vu un énorme anaconda passer à une dizaine de mètres de moi. La frousse de ma vie! Comment quelqu'un peut-il s'attacher à une telle créature? Il ne m'a pas vue, heureusement! Du coup, nous sommes tous restés un peu en retrait par rapport au château. On ne voulait pas en rencontrer d'autres, bien que nous soyons très forts...

Harry, souriant, se dit que finalement, il n'avait pas été aussi seul qu'il l'avait pensé. 

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Isirus en la prenant par les épaules.

_Tiens? Tinias aurait trouvé un petit copain?_, songea le jeune homme en remarquant les gestes intimes d'Isirus.Harry risqua un coup d'oeil vers Murcus. Le père de la jeune sirène n'avait pas l'air d'approuver totalement...

_ Jamais plus tu n'approcheras ces affreuses bestioles..., la rassura-t-il en l'approchant un peu plus près de lui.

Plus tard, après avoir largement bénéficié d'un concerto de départ, Harry revint dans la salle de Potions qu'il avait découverte peu de temps avant la rentrée. Il avait, bien entendu, auparavant vérifié dans la bibliothèque de Rowena Serdaigle qu'aucun sortilège n'avait été lancé sur elle. Il ne savait pour quelle raison, mais les demandes de Rogue en cours lui paraissaient de plus en plus inaccessibles. Cela lui donnait du travail supplémentaire... Cependant, le point positif dans l'attitude de son professeur était qu'en étant obligé de perfectionner ses préparations dans la petite salle secrète, Harry avait pris conscience à quel point les potions étaient puissantes: contrairement aux sortilèges dont la plupart avaient leur inverse, elles étaient plus coriaces à "partir", à ne laisser aucune trace dans le corps de la personne qui en avait avalé. Les plus prestigieuses étaient celles confectionnées à partir d'éléments rares, ou d'animaux légendaires... Le jeune apprenti se souvint alors comment Voldemort était revenu à la vie. _Il a suffi d'un ou deux sortilèges de mon invention... et d'un peu d'aide de mon fidèle Nagini... Une potion à base de sang de licorne et du venin que me fournissait Nagini..._ Et si l'immortalité qu'il recherchait avait sa solution dans les potions... Après tout, Voldemort était l'héritier de Serpentard. Les Potions étaient donc son domaine fort (il avait lu ça en cours d'histoire de la magie: les directeurs de chaque maison enseignait la matière propre au fondateur correspondant)... Dans ce cas, les seuls moyens pour l'empêcher de vaincre la mort étaient aussi dans les potions... Sur cette pensée, il se concentra activement à ses recherches, des livres de Serdaigle ouverts à côté de mélanges portés à ébullition et de portoloins à moitié réussis...

Le samedi débuta par le cours paternel d'un Sirius aux yeux bouffis. La méditation habituelle du jeune sorcier au commencement de chaque séance lui permettait de récupérer quelque peu, mais Harry savait bien que, décidément, son parrain n'était vraiment pas du matin. La transe accomplie (nécessaire au rapprochement des quatre éléments), Sirius lui fit quelques petites démonstrations. Un vent traversant la salle de part en part leur fouetta alors doucement le visage, Harry en appréciant profondément sa fraîcheur, alors que Sirius marmonnait:

_ Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait pour me réveiller...

Le jeune sorcier savait que son oubli était dû au fait que son parrain s'était habitué à vivre durant quatorze années sans baguette, aussi garda-t-il le silence. 

Sur le trajet du retour, Sirius conta une fois de plus quelques anecdotes concernant les parents du jeune homme dont certaines étaient remplies de nostalgie et de souffrances, malgré le bonheur qu'ils avaient eu d'être amis avec lui et Rémus. Au fil de la semaine, Harry avait en effet pris conscience de l'impact de l'ascension de Voldemort sur ses proches. Les premiers jours, son parrain lui avait dévoilé la véritable raison de la haine que portait Pétunia envers sa soeur. Bien sûr, elle était jalouse de savoir que Lily était soi-disant (une imagination de Pétunia) préférée à cause de ses talents en sorcellerie mais alors qu'elle était âgée de dix-sept ans, une attaque de mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse avait eu lieu, massacrant les parents de Pétunia et Lily. 

_ Pétunia a alors rejeté la faute de leur mort sur Lily, en prétextant qu'ils ne se seraient jamais rendus en ce lieu si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière, avait dit son parrain d'une voix pleine d'amertume. A ses yeux, Lily était la seule responsable.

Harry s'était senti profondément peiné de savoir par quelles épreuves était passée sa mère, encore qu'une adolescente. Mais il se rendit compte également que son père n'avait pas été épargné: la grand-mère paternelle de Harry était décédée en le mettant au monde et son mari s'était chargé d'éduquer son fils jusqu'à sa mort, alors que James n'avait que quatorze ans. Le grand-père paternel de Harry n'avait en effet pas survécu à la blessure empoisonnée d'une hydre de Grèce. James avait vécu quatre ans à l'orphelinat avant d'être majeur. 

Comme à l'accoutumée, Sirius ramena adroitement la conversation sur des sujets plus légers, afin de mieux "digérer" les nouvelles.

_ Rogue m'a presque aboyé de sortir de sa classe, hier après-midi, informa-t-il. Crois-tu qu'il tentait de communiquer?

La journée se partagea ensuite entre l'entraînement matinal du Quidditch, accompagné de ses coéquipiers, quelques heures à la bibliothèque avec Ron et Hermione, une séance de Sports Moldus classée comme définitivement fatigante et excitante à la fois, et les sélections des autres équipes.

Cette dernière activité porta sans nulle doute ses fruits pour celle de Gryffondor. Tous les membres (exceptés Emile et Rose, histoire de garder leur identité secrète) s'étaient rassemblés sur les gradins, dans une ambiance conviviale. Patmol était vraiment apprécié des jumeaux, surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que Harry l'avait "dressé" à grogner face aux Serpentard et à aboyer joyeusement aux autres en guise d'encouragement. Il était devenu en quelque sorte leur mascotte. Les joueurs s'étaient fait part de leurs commentaires sur les participants de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Harry, lui, s'était muni d'une plume à papote offerte par Hagrid et d'un parchemin. La plume à papote était, en réalité, rien de plus qu'une plume qui écrivait le fond de ses pensées. En lévitation au dessous des marches des gradins, elle avait décrit à l'abri de tous les regards les moindres particularités de chaque joueur. Katie avait salué d'un beau sifflement l'idée de Harry avant de se mettre à huer les Serpentard qui se présentaient sur le terrain.

Quand Lee Jordan arrêta les sélections sans avoir demandé aux Gryffondor de se rendre à leur tour sur le terrain, Malefoy lui en demanda la raison.

_ Ils sont déjà au complet, répondit-il calmement.

Et il partit, laissant Malefoy abasourdi. Celui-ci se reprit cependant très vite et pesta contre l'équipe, leurs remplaçants et capitaine invisibles, sous l'hilarité générale des Gryffondor. Colin Crivey le photographia magnifiquement dans sa colère.

A présent, un sourire gravé sur le visage en souvenir de la réaction du Serpentard, Harry se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, l'air aux anges. Il aperçut rapidement Mme Pince, derrière son comptoir, en train de lire _Le charmeur charmé_, un ouvrage qu'elle devait feuilleter pour la dixième fois depuis le début du mois d'Août.

_ Bonjour Mme Pince, fit-il gentiment.

La documentaliste sortit de sa lecture, visiblement mécontente d'être ainsi importunée, mais ses sourcils se défroncèrent vite à la vue de Harry.

_ Bonjour Harry, répondit-elle dans un sourire. Comment vas-tu?

_ Je vais bien, assura-t-il. Et vous?

_ Ma foi, fit-elle en reportant son regard sur son livre, tant que Euréclyce se voilera la face...

Elle soupira et se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

_ Tu souhaites que je t'apporte mon aide?

_ Oui, dit-il en présentant le mot de Mac Gonagall.

La documentaliste se pencha et le lut.

_ Oh, mais bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème, répondit-elle, ravie. Viens avec moi. 

Elle le conduisit vers la salle des archives, située au fond de la bibliothèque.

_ Tu es le premier à venir me voir. Tes camarades sont moins impatients, fit-elle d'un ton réprobateur pour les autres.

Harry savait à quel point la bibliothécaire admirait les gens sérieux, avec un nez toujours plongé dans les livres. Si elle n'était pas aussi réticente à s'ouvrir sur les autres, elle serait la meilleure amie d'Hermione. Quoique la jeune fille hésiterait peut-être à passer du temps en compagnie d'une femme qui ne savourait rien d'autre que les romans à l'eau de rose... 

Le jeune homme attendit qu'elle finisse les incantations murmurées pour ouvrir la porte. Ils y entrèrent et Harry fronça le nez: l'odeur de renfermé emplissait la pièce sombre. Mme Pince fit apparaître quelques chandelles pour l'éclairer.

_ Je suis juste à côté en cas de besoin. Prends ton temps mon garçon.

Et elle sortit. Harry pensa que Mac Gonagall avait tort de suivre des principes qu'aucun autre adulte ne suivait. Mme Pince l'avait laissé sans se soucier. Il pouvait regarder n'importe quel dossier qu'elle n'y verrait que du feu. Pourtant, il ne s'intéresserait pas à n'importe quel dossier. Il voulait juste ceux de ses parents et des maraudeurs. 

Parcourant en silence les étagères d'année en année chez les Gryffondor, il s'aperçut que Mr et Mme Weasley avaient plus de sept ans d'ancienneté par rapport à ses parents dont il ne voyait toujours pas le moindre fichier. De même que Henry Finnigan, Stan Parvati... Il remarquait le dossier de Frank Londubat quand un nom attira son attention: Rémus Lupin. Harry hésita, puis le prit. Mieux il connaîtrait les amis de son père, mieux il connaîtrait son père lui-même...

Dès qu'il l'ouvrit, une lumière se diffusa des feuilles: l'empreinte magique de Rémus Lupin. Il le savait pour avoir tenté ce sortilège de Septième année que les élèves jetaient sur leurs fichiers juste avant de partir définitivement de l'école. Pour laisser une trace de leur passage... L'empreinte se modifiait dans le temps: selon les épreuves affrontées par le sorcier, ses aptitudes et son caractère... Celle de Rémus était d'un gris mêlé de bleu avec une touche de jaune. Harry commença à lire et vit que son ancien professeur avait été considéré comme quelqu'un de sérieux mais réservé. Une photo de lui, à dix-sept ans, le fit sourire. Il murmura _Replicato_, et une copie de la photo se forma à côté. Il la mit dans sa poche. Ses cernes étaient déjà là, preuve de ce qu'il subissait à l'époque durant ses transformations... Il resta un quart d'heure à parcourir son dossier, essayant de préciser selon ses traits de caractères, jeune et insouciant, les liens amicaux qui l'unissaient à son père.

Il le reposa avec un soupir et continua de parcourir les rayonnages, les doigts frôlant les classements. Soudain, il vit celui de Sirius. Comme pour Rémus, il hésita, mais moins longtemps. L'empreinte magique fut nettement plus éblouissante à l'ouverture, malgré les couleurs sombres qui s'en propageaient: le vert et le rouge bordeaux en étaient les principales. Les appréciations de son parrain étaient excellentes. De nombreux parchemins se tassaient entre les bulletins cependant, avertissements de son hyperactivité en cours pratiques et sa tendance à se rebeller contre les Serpentard. Harry rit doucement à la vue d'un papier, copie de celui envoyé probablement à ses parents, qui attestait que Sirius avait cassé le nez d'un camarade nommé Sévérus Rogue._ Ils devaient s'adorer... _Comme pour Remus, il prononça un _Replicato_.

Le jeune sorcier plongea inconsciemment dans son monde, traînant entre les rayonnages. Il s'imaginait un monde où ses parents étaient débordants d'énergie, où Sirius ne portait pas encore les marques de douze années d'horreur, où Rémus ne souffrait pas de la solitude et où Pettigrow... complotait. Son dossier, qu'il tenait maintenant, se claqua sèchement entre ses mains crispées. Il était clair qu'il avait été très mauvais en duel, mais pas seulement dans cette matière. Avec une intelligence de rat, on ne pouvait pas avancer bien loin...

Un autre nom attira alors son attention: Lily Evans. Harry demeura immobile, à admirer les lettres creusées sur le bord de la couverture qu'il n'osait prendre. Sirius lui avait bien parlé de ses parents ce matin, mais là, il connaîtrait un avis extérieur, détaché sentimentalement de sa mère. Il demeura comme figé sur place. Puis, timidement, il ouvrit son dossier, les doigts tremblants. Une lumière douce et apaisante l'enveloppa aussitôt: rose pâle et vert émeraude... Pour Harry, c'était la plus belle lueur qu'il ait jamais vu. C'était l'empreinte de sa mère. Un instant, il resta immobile, une impression de sécurité s'insinuant en lui. Au lieu de regarder ses bulletins, il referma doucement le classeur et prit celui de son père, situé à quelques noms de là. Il allait s'installer et les observer. Et il avait énormément de temps pour cela...

_ Wow!, s'écria-t-il en ouvrant le dossier de James Potter.

Une lumière aveuglante l'avait envahi, rouge flamboyant. Une couleur unique. Aucun mélange: ni de vert, ou du bleu, ou encore du doré... Rouge. La lueur diminua peu à peu, laissant Harry se pencher pour se reprendre et mieux lire les inscriptions. A présent, les fichiers de ses parents étaient étalés devant lui, sur une petite table de la salle des archives. Tous les deux étaient d'excellents élèves. Cependant, sa mère donnait l'air d'une Hermione acharnée au travail tandis que son père semblait être doté de facilités étonnantes. Tout comme Sirius, le dossier de James Potter comportait de nombreux avertissements (quoique Sirius en détenait le record), et les Serpentard en étaient la principale cause...

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Harry releva la tête. Personne n'était en vue. Le jeune sorcier se leva et commença à marcher le long des rayonnages, silencieusement. Soudain un frôlement trahit la présence d'une autre personne. Harry se rapprocha de la source, contourna l'étagère et...

_ Neville?

Le garçon rond sursauta de peur.

_ Harry? Qu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_ Des recherches, répondit simplement le jeune sorcier.

Neville sembla se frapper mentalement de ne pas y avoir penser. Harry l'étudia attentivement et soudain, il comprit: Neville recherchait lui aussi le dossier de ses parents.

_ Viens Neville, viens avec moi.

Son ami sembla étonné puis le suivit sans discussion. Ils arrivèrent devant une autre étagère et s'arrêtèrent.

_ Là, montra Harry du doigt.

Le dossier de Frank Londubat leur faisait face. Neville regarda le classeur désiré, hypnotisé comme l'était Harry quelques instants auparavant devant ceux de ses parents. Il le prit en main, comme s'il s'agissait du bien le plus précieux au monde, ainsi que d'un autre, non loin de lui, avant de se tourner vers Harry.

_ Comment as-tu su?

_ C'est une longue histoire, sourit Harry. Tu te joins à moi? Je suis à une table du fond.

_ D'accord.

Les deux jeunes sorciers allèrent s'installer, tandis que Neville remarquait les fichiers déjà étalés et la petite lueur qui s'en dégageait.

_ Ce sont ceux de tes parents?

_ Oui, répondit doucement Harry. Alors... Toi aussi, tu as demandé à Mac Gonagall?

_ Oui, peu après que tu sois sorti du cours. J'ignorais ce que tu avais demandé. J'ai attendu à la sortie.

Après un instant de réflexion, il reprit:

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi Mac Gonagall soupirait tant...

Il prit ses dossiers et les ouvrit timidement. Harry vit le visage de son ami passer du mauve au orange, les yeux émerveillés. Il en étala les fichiers, tout comme Harry, et commença à lire. 

Au bout d'un moment, alors que Harry se retenait de rire devant l'appréciation en Potions de son père, dont le professeur n'avait pas tellement l'air d'apprécier, Neville l'interrompit, coupant court à l'humeur joyeuse du jeune sorcier.

_ Harry... Quand tu étais à Azkaban, tu as vu des mangemorts?

On sentait qu'il avait fallu tout le courage du jeune garçon pour oser poser cette question, bien que Harry sentit qu'une autre derrière, était plus grave encore.

_ Oui.

_ Et..., fit Neville tout tremblant, tu as vu les... les Lestranges ou... ou Roo Rookwood?

Le jeune sorcier réalisa que son ami lui demandait s'il avait vu ceux responsables de l'état de ses parents.

_ La plupart avaient leurs têtes cachées. Je ne sais pas s'ils s'agissaient des Lestranges. En revanche, j'ai bien vu Rookwood, oui.

Neville fut parcouru d'un frisson.

_ Co comment étaient-ils? Qu'est-ce qu qu'ils faisaient?

Il demandait davantage d'informations, des détails, parce que même si ça le tuait intérieurement de l'admettre, il voulait tout connaître de ceux qui avaient lancé _l'Endoloris _sur Frank Londubat et son épouse. 

_ Rookwood est venu interrompre Voldemort.

Neville tressaillit.

_ Pardon, dit précipitamment Harry. Il est venu le voir alors que Vol... Tu-Sais-Qui me parlait quand j'étais dans ma cellule. Il lui a dit de venir dehors à cause d'un message que Dumbledore avait envoyé dans le ciel.

_ Il était comment?

_ Je ne sais pas. Ma cicatrice me faisait trop mal pour que je puisse le voir.

Harry repensait à ses événements et maudit ce lien, cette réaction à Voldemort qui l'empêchait de réagir.

_ Ca fait comment? Tu sais... Voir celui qui est...

_ ... responsable de la mort de mes parents?

Neville acquiesça silencieusement.

_ C'est..., fit Harry en cherchant ses mots.

Il contempla les dossiers de ses parents, dont la lueur ne cessait de se diffuser. Cette lumière semblait imprégnée de vie, une vie qui avait échappé à son père et sa mère. Il se souvint alors de leurs hurlements, et la lumière verte qui avait pris le dessus sur ce rouge flamboyant et ce mélange harmonieux de vert et rose pâle, trop pâle...

_ Harry?

_ Tu ne le vois pas.

Neville lui lança un petit regard interrogateur timide.

_ Vol..., lui, je ne le voyais pas tellement quand il était devant moi. Je voyais seulement mes parents, mes parents hurler...

Les images affluaient maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là... 

Neville, quant à lui, venait d'avoir comme une révélation.

_ Tu, tu t'en souviens?!, s'exclama-t-il presque.

Harry sortit de ses songes. Il se rendit compte qu'il était allé trop loin dans sa confidence.

_ Euh... oui.

Devant l'air estomaqué de Neville, il ajouta précipitamment:

_ Je ne m'en souviens pas comme d'un souvenir lointain, je m'en rappelle à cause des Détraqueurs. Tu te souviens quand je me suis évanoui en troisième année, dans le train et sur le stade?

Neville hocha la tête en signe affirmatif.

_ C'est parce qu'ils me le faisaient rappeler.

_ Tu as tout vu alors... et tout entendu...

_ Oui.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

_ Moi, je ne m'en rappelle pas, avoua son ami.

Harry releva la tête. Neville avait senti le besoin de se confier à son tour, comme s'il lui devait au moins ça.

_ Je ne me souviens pas de mes parents avant qu'ils ne soient fous.

Le garçon rond l'avait dit d'un coup. Harry fut surpris par le courage dont il faisait preuve en l'admettant clairement.

_ Ma grand-mère m'a raconté que mon père était très fort en enchantements, dit-il fièrement. Ma mère, elle, c'était la botanique. Ils se sont connus dès leur première année à Poudlard. Et toi?

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry qui songea à la future question qu'il poserait à son parrain.

Neville regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Contrairement à Harry, il avait toujours une personne de sa famille qui s'occupait de lui, sans le maltraiter, même si ce n'était pas la plus douce des femmes. 

_ Ca me fait penser..., continua le jeune sorcier. 

Il feuilleta ses dossiers avec précaution et s'arrêta aux dernières pages. Là était écrit le nom de ses grands-parents, leurs dates de naissance et de mort.

_ Je reviens, fit-il à Neville qui hocha la tête tout en l'observant d'un air curieux.

Il traversa les rayonnages en jetant des coups d'oeil à droite et à gauche, s'arrêta et prit deux dossiers supplémentaires. Ceux de ses grands-parents paternels. 

Revenu à sa place, il les ouvrit. Neville lisait les siens. Harry les parcourut en diagonale, cherchant à se faire une idée du caractère de chacun, ajoutant des précisions à ceux qui auraient pu être sa famille et regarda une fois de plus les dates inscrites concernant leurs parents, c'est-à-dire celles de ses arrières grands-parents. Une information lui fit froncer les sourcils. Le père de sa grand-mère paternelle était décédé à vingt ans. Etrangement, il voulut en connaître la cause. Peut-être était-ce marqué dans son propre dossier. Il se releva et effectua un nouveau aller-retour. Cette fois-ci, Neville s'était arraché de la contemplation de ses dossiers pour observer plus attentivement l'attitude inexplicable de son camarade. Harry ne s'assit pas. Il alla directement à la fin de ses quatre dossiers. La table était envahie de parchemins. 

A nouveau, les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent. Le père de la personne dont il venait d'étudier les fichiers scolaires et où il était marqué qu'elle avait été assassinée par un inconnu était également mort très jeune. Le jeune sorcier avait comme un très mauvais pressentiment et ne se l'expliquait pas. Il repartit dans les étagères et se mit à regarder activement les noms qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Quand il les trouva, il les posa à terre sans prendre la peine de revenir à sa place. Il s'assit sur le sol et agit comme il l'avait fait avec les dossiers précédents. Il murmura:

_ Mais qu'est-ce...

Harry se releva subitement et chercha deux autres noms. Dès qu'il eut les fichiers correspondants en main, son appréhension se transforma en colère. Il ramassa les classeurs restés au sol, revint d'un pas vif à sa table alors que Neville s'était penché en se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Harry reprit vigoureusement tous les autres et se plaça au centre de la salle. Là, il entreprit d'en déposer, dossier par dossier, selon la forme d'un arbre généalogique. D'abord, ses parents, puis ceux de son père... Harry les laissait ouverts sur les dates données des géniteurs de chaque membre. Bientôt, la pièce qui était auparavant presque plongée dans la pénombre fut illuminée par les lueurs multicolores des classeurs, diffusant tour à tour leur propre couleur sur le visage de l'adolescent. Il prit du recul et chercha à comprendre, le cerveau en ébullition.

_ D'abord mes parents... puis ma grand-mère, fit-il en pointant ses bulletins du doigt.

Il passa entre les classeurs à grandes enjambées, les évitant précautionneusement. Neville avait totalement renoncé à lire ceux de son père et sa mère pour observer le jeune sorcier murmurant à lui-même, plongé dans une grande concentration.

_ ... Ensuite mon arrière grand-père..., continua Harry, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Non, c'est une coïncidence, une simple coïncidence, se convint-il en serrant les dents.

Il laissa son "oeuvre" au sol et revint parmi les étagères, contenant sa rage. _Et si c'était ça..._ Les fichiers ramenés tombèrent sur la table en faisant sursauter Neville. Harry feuilletait les pages énergiquement, allant à l'essentiel.

_ Ah!, s'écria-t-il en trouvant ce qu'il recherchait.

Mais aussitôt son visage exprima l'horreur et une haine incapable à dissimuler plus longtemps.

_ C'est pas vrai!, s'exclama-t-il avec fureur. 

Et il repartit dans les rayonnages, devant un Neville pétrifié par sa colère. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux volumes. En les ouvrant directement vers la fin, il découvrit rapidement des informations qui le firent trembler de rage.

_ Non, dîtes-moi que _ce n'est pas vrai_!, ragea-t-il. 

Il faisait les cent pas, furieux.

_ _La tradition! _C'est quoi, cette maudite _tradition_! Tuer le plus de membres possibles de ma famille ou quoi! 

Neville se tassait sur sa chaise, se rendant davantage discret.

_ D'abord, mes parents! Par Voldemort! Ensuite, pour ma grand-mère paternelle, morte naturellement mais... Peut-être des menaces, avant... Par contre, mon arrière grand-père! Et mon arrière arrière grand-père! Tous à cause de...

Il fonça vers les étagères et arracha deux autres volumes de leur place. Il poursuivait une lignée spécifique de son père. Sa mère était issue d'une longue lignée de moldus, inclassés à Poudlard. La table était maintenant remplie de dossiers, entassés les uns sur les autres. Il les ouvrit pour apercevoir, avec un emportement sans pareil, leurs dates de décès.

_ Vingt-huit ans! Et eux...

Il s'écroula sur sa chaise, abattu. Le nombre de morts des suites de meurtres s'élevait à... Il ne savait plus. Et s'il remontait plus loin... Il eut le vague pressentiment qu'en continuant ainsi, il en découvrirait d'autres, et d'autres encore... Une personne de chaque génération avait été rattrapée par ce qui pourrait bien être la _tradition_. Il releva la tête et vit Neville sans le voir vraiment, ce dernier n'osant faire un geste, de peur que sa colère ne se répercute sur lui. Harry se pencha sur son empilement de dossiers. Une lumière intense, notamment pourvue de rouge, les enveloppait. Il regarda plus attentivement, la curiosité prenant peu à peu le dessus sur la rage. Cette lueur... Il commença à séparer les fichiers, les uns de couleurs diverses, les autres d'un même rouge, un rouge flamboyant, le rouge de son père. Se levant, les prenant de l'arbre généalogique improvisé, il les classait. Une fois les deux tas réalisés, il réfléchit: le tas rouge comportait son père, sa grand-mère, son arrière... Soudain, une révélation le frappa à la figure. Les membres de sa famille qui avaient été assassinés _étaient_ ceux de ce groupe. Sauf sa mère... _Quant à ta mère, je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle meure... La tradition... Les_ autres meurtres avaient été prémédités, ceux à l'empreinte rouge, rouge comme le sang... Pas la peine de se demander de quelle était la couleur la sienne... Il prit les dossiers aux couleurs diverses, excepté celui de sa mère, et les reposa à leur place. Puis il se rassit, sortit un parchemin de sa chemise, trempa sa plume et écrivit hâtivement son arbre généalogique, en suivant la trace des victimes. Tout en le traçant, il se reprit peu à peu et murmura:

_ Désolé Neville, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer...

_ C'est, c'est pas grave, balbutia-t-il, encore sous le choc, mais rassuré de sa reprise en mains.

Harry releva la tête.

_ Si je continue, tu vas devoir m'éviter, dit Harry dans une tentative d'humour.

Neville fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension puis se souvint du cours de Melle Lyth et rit doucement, un rire qui lui resta coincé dans la gorge. Il se pencha sur ses dossiers et reprit sa lecture, les mains toujours un peu tremblantes. Harry finit son arbre et décida de continuer. Il allait remonter le temps. Et il allait découvrir pourquoi... _pourquoi _s'acharnait-on ainsi sur sa famille. Sirius ne pouvait pas être au courant. Il le lui aurait appris. Cette semaine, il lui avait avoué la plupart des événements horribles que ses parents avaient vécu. Il ne se serait donc pas "bloqué" sur ça. Peut-être même que son propre père l'ignorait. A moins que ce soit cela dont parlait inconsciemment Dumbledore. _Ou en cas de menace... _Peut-être qu'ils savaient... De toute évidence, la_ tradition _atteignait une lignée spécifique de la mère de James Potter. Il ramena tous les dossiers à leur place, exceptés ceux de ses parents _qu'ils ne lâchaient plus_ et le plus ancien à empreinte rouge, le cerveau menacé de surchauffe en inventant toutes les hypothèses: s'ils savaient, ils lui auront laissé une explication...

Il se remit à effectuer en permanence des déplacements entre les étagères et sa place, notant de temps en temps un nom sur son parchemin sous l'air déconcerté de Neville, pourtant bien décidé à ne pas chercher la cause de cet étrange comportement de peur de mettre Harry dans une colère semblable à la précédente. Le jeune sorcier prenait soin de marquer date après date les causes des décès, qui, à sa plus grande impuissance, ne variaient pas: _meurtre d'auteur inconnu_. Si jamais il découvrait le nom de l'un d'entre eux, il ferait également quelques petites recherches sur lui...

Harry remontait ainsi près de trois siècles quand une information manquante vint le bloquer: un de ses ascendants avait été déposé devant un orphelinat alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Et les dossiers ignoraient l'identité de ses parents. Frustré, il rangea tout, en observant encore et encore son arbre généalogique. Il voulait une réponse, il voulait qu'on lui explique _pourquoi_... 


	10. Magie noire

**CHAPITRE 10: Magie Noire.**

  


_Flavius Belby (1671-1691): parents inconnus, déposé à l'orphelinat de St Cromer dès son plus jeune âge où il vécut jusqu'à ses onze ans et poursuivit son éducation à Poudlard. _

Harry posa sa plume. Il soupira. Aucun fichier des archives ne donnait le moindre indice sur l'identité de sesgéniteurs. Et Flavius Belby était le dernier ascendant de sa famille que le jeune homme avait réussi à identifier. Harry avait passé en revue chaque page de données, en vain. Il était réellement bloqué. Mais il s'obstinait pourtant à poursuivre ses recherches. Remonter à une possible origine était la seule piste qu'il avait pour découvrir le "pourquoi" de cette tradition. 

En face de lui, Neville lisait toujours, son visage passant constamment du mauve au orange, la tête reposée entre ses mains. Harry referma le dossier de Belby et s'interrogea. Tous les renseignements possibles sur cet homme se trouvaient dans cette salle, c'est-à-dire, pratiquement rien (il savait que Flavius Belby avait été connu à son époque pour être l'un des rares à avoir survécu à une attaque de yetis mais ce n'était pas cela qui lui avait été véritablement utile). L'orphelinat de St Cromer devait donc être le seul autre lieu où Harry était susceptible de découvrir de plus amples informations. Maintenant, en prenant compte des dates de naissance et de mort de son ancêtre et par conséquent, d'une approximation de l'ancienneté du bâtiment, était-il possible que l'orphelinat existe toujours? D'autre part, est-ce qu'un tel endroit conservait lui aussi des dossiers de chaque enfant ayant vécu là-bas? 

Les improbabilités de remonter le temps se multipliaient. Si Flavius Belby n'avait (peut-être) pas identifié ses propres parents, comment espérer le faire à sa place, près de trois siècles plus tard? 

Des pas précipités s'approchèrent de l'entrée de la pièce. Neville et Harry relevèrent la tête. Seamus apparut au tournant des étagères. Sans préambule, il s'adressa directement à Neville, les yeux pétillant d'impatience.

_ Neville! Il faut que tu viennes! Dean a fini sa bande dessinée! Elle est extra!, fit-il d'un ton enthousiaste. Mais il faut que tu te dépêches si tu veux toujours la voir avant sa publication. Le journal va bientôt fermer!, finit-il d'un seul trait.

Il ne semblait pas tenir en place. C'était tout juste s'il ne s'apprêtait pas à le tirer par la manche.

_ D'accord, répondit Neville. Attends-moi, je range mes affaires.

Seamus regarda les fichiers et leur dit en attendant, les mains sur les hanches et se tortillant sur place:

_ Alors? Déjà en train de commencer votre travail sur les animagi?

Harry, sentant qu'il allait devoir répondre à "C'est qui le tien?" jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au parchemin de Mac Gonagall.

_ Oui, dit le garçon rond, la tête dans son sac. J'étudiais la biographie de... Gulliver Pokeby, bredouilla-t-il.

Seamus cligna des yeux.

_ L'expert en oiseaux magiques? Celui qui a déchiffré en premier le chant de l'Augurey?

_ C'est ça.

_ Et ben, je ne croyais pas qu'il était animagus celui-là... Et toi, Harry?, fit-il en le regardant à son tour. Ouh, t'es dans le rouge, toi...

En effet, la lueur flamboyante des dossiers lui donnait un teint on peut plus vif.

_ Merlin, dit Harry.

Seamus fut aussi stupéfait que pour Gulliver Pokeby.

_ Mac Gonagall ne t'as pas raté, commenta Seamus en crispant la mâchoire. Déjà qu'avec Gryffondor, on a du mal... Alors, avec quelqu'un de plus ancien encore... 

Harry ne dit rien. Il avait la Bibliothèque de Rowena Serdaigle pour l'aider...

_ Et toi, Seamus?, coupa-t-il.

_ Moi..., fit-il, perdu dans ses réflexions. Je crois qu'il s'agit de... d'Albéric Grounning ou quelque chose comme ça.

_ Albéric Grunnion, rectifia Harry. J'ai sa carte de Chocogrenouille.

_ Vraiment?, dit Seamus, soudainement intéressé. Dans les cartes de Chocogrenouilles alors..., fit-il d'un air pensif.

Apparemment, les recherches du Cinquième année ne débuteraient pas dans la salle des archives.

_ Je suis prêt, annonça Neville. On peut y aller. Bonne chance pour les recherches, Harry. A tout à l'heure...

Harry acquiesça et les deux amis quittèrent la pièce. Il écouta un instant le silence revenu avant de reposer à nouveau ses yeux sur les dossiers étalés. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Peut-être devrait-il partir lui aussi, rien ne le prédisposait à avancer plus loin. Il rangea quelques classeurs parmi les étagères, ceux de ses parents toujours ouverts sur la table et traîna dans les rayonnages. _Merlin... _Ce sorcier avait vécu au Moyen Age. Chez les Dursley, Harry avait lu beaucoup de contes se rattachant à lui, tous dans des livres offerts à Dudley, ce dernier ne les ayant jamais ouvert lui-même. S'il avait su qu'un jour, on lui dirait qu'il avait vraiment existé, il... Non, il n'en aurait pas été étonné. Tout comme il n'avait pas été choqué d'avoir les cartes de Chocogrenouilles de Circé, de Morgane et autres figures mythologiques, la première fois qu'il était monté dans le Poudlard Express... Comme s'il avait toujours cru en leur existence...

Il continua à déambuler entre les étagères jusqu'à ce qu'une révélation lui frappe au visage. Il ne risquait pas trouver de renseignements sur le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ici. Merlin était plus ancien que Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas été un élève dont on aurait conservé le dossier. Comment étudier sa biographie alors? Harry se secoua. Il était vraiment inutile de rester là. Il devrait rechercher des informations dans le reste de la bibliothèque mais certainement pas dans cette pièce... Harry retourna donc à sa place et regarda les dossiers de ses parents. Il pouvait toujours continuer à les lire un peu...

La porte grinça et s'entrouvrit.

_ Harry?, appela Mme Pince d'une voix douce. Harry, il est l'heure. La bibliothèque va fermer.

_ J'arrive, informa-t-il en pliant ses affaires et reposant malgré lui les fichiers de ses parents. 

Il les regarda une dernière fois, comme pour leur dire "A bientôt", se dépêcha et ressortit de la pièce alors que Mme Pince portait une lourde pile de livres dans la salle voisine. Harry y jetait un coup d'oeil en passant devant quand il entendit un bruit rappelant des battements d'ailes et la documentaliste dire à l'intérieur:

_ Ça suffit! Allez, ouste! Non, toi, tu vas là!

_ Mme Pince?, hésita-t-il en entrant lentement.

La pénombre l'empêchait de voir correctement à l'intérieur. Une fois que ses yeux furent habitués, il aperçut un spectacle étonnant. Des livres battaient des "ailes" en pages et volaient à travers la pièce en se rebellant face à une bibliothécaire qui persévérait à les ranger dans un ordre qui avait l'air de ne pas convenir aux ouvrages lunatiques. Elle s'efforçait à faire rentrer l'un dans un emplacement spécial alors que d'autres se mélangeaient parmi les étagères, selon leur humeur. Harry, se rappelant que Mme Pince était une Cracmol, l'aida de quelques coups de baguette magique qui stoppèrent les volumes ensorcelés en plein vol. Le spectacle fut nettement plus silencieux et les bruits de froissements de feuilles cessèrent. Mme Pince sembla reprendre son souffle.

_ Merci Harry, haleta-t-elle en réussissant enfin à ranger son livre, devenu aussi docile qu'un agneau.

Harry articula un "de rien" et continua d'explorer la pièce en s'apercevant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle était toute petite et également très sombre. Des chandelles étaient allumées par ci par là, mais on avait l'impression que leur lumière était comme atténuée par l'atmosphère sinistre. C'était l'obscurité qui avait raison d'elle et non le contraire. Les flammes vertes des bougies avaient l'air de lutter avec acharnement pour survivre. Les boiseries étaient d'un marron presque noir et les étagères semblaient ne tenir que par magie tant leurs supports étaient tordus. 

De troublantes statuettes piquées d'aiguilles étaient pendues par le cou au plafond et leurs yeux fixaient Harry, où qu'il soit. L'atmosphère était on ne peut plus morbide. Le jeune homme sentit un mal-être l'envahir. Il avançait lentement. Des livres tremblaient toujours dans des frottements inquiétants et Harry perçut des petits souffles de vent glacial parcourir les interstices de la salle. Sans détacher son regard d'une poupée aux yeux exorbités, il coupa le silence en s'adressant à la documentaliste.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ici, Mme Pince? 

De la buée sortit de sa bouche, comme par temps d'hiver, malgré une température ambiante parfaitement normale. Harry entendit la bibliothécaire lui répondre de l'autre bout de la pièce, derrière des étagères, alors qu'il contemplait des peintures vaudou dessinées au plafond.

_ La bibliothèque consacrée à la magie noire, répondit-elle, non sans un petit tremblement dans sa voix. 

Harry revint lui faire face en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

_ Le Directeur est assez mécontent de son ouverture mais il n'a pas le choix. Il faut bien que les élèves de Durmstrang poursuivent normalement leurs études..., soupira-t-elle en rangeant des piles de livres sur des étagères encore libres. Tu peux me tenir ça, mon garçon? Merci.

Harry prit le tas de parchemins qu'elle lui tendait et vit qu'il s'agissait des emplois du temps de tous ceux qui avaient cours avec Lord Rodard. Il les examina pendant que Mme Pince les prenait un par un pour les accrocher à un emplacement libre mural, à l'aide de quelques punaises. Krum avait trois heures de magie noire par semaine, comme les Cinquième année venant de Durmstrang. Harry regarda attentivement leurs heures et ne put s'empêcher de penser, malgré le sentiment de malaise qu'il éprouvait à être ici,_ ils ont de la chance... _

En effet, eux au moins apprenaient les pratiques des mages noirs, savaient sûrement les contrer alors que lui... Eh bien lui, il était ce qu'on appelait une cible vivante et n'avait aucune connaissance en matière de sorts noirs si ce n'étaient les sortilèges impardonnables. Il n'avait en outre pas acquis assez de puissance pour s'en servir en cas de défense.

Mme Pince accrocha un dernier emploi du temps et invita Harry à l'accompagner hors de la pièce. 

_ Morgane, souffla-t-elle alors que le jeune homme passait derrière elle.

Un cliquetis eut lieu, bloquant l'accès, et elle retourna vers son comptoir. Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils.

_ Mme Pince, appela poliment Harry, tous les élèves peuvent entrer ici?, demanda-t-il, étonné qu'elle n'ait pas pris la précaution de lui cacher le mot de passe.

_ Non, seulement ceux de Durmstrang, lui sourit-elle avant de reprendre le _charmeur charmé. _

Harry eut un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace. C'était bien ce qu'il avait pensé. Mme Pince lui faisait assez confiance pour être certaine qu'il ne violerait pas de règles en pénétrant clandestinement dans la salle, même en sachant le mot de passe. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle lui accordait trop de confiance. Et lui n'en était pas digne. Car la seule pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit désormais était "Et si j'apprenais les bases de cette magie, je pourrais peut-être mieux me défendre...". 

Or il savait qu'il lui était interdit de se plonger dans ce savoir occulte. Il n'avait aucun droit. Il essaya d'imaginer le degré de fureur si jamais Dumbledore découvrait qu'un de ses passe-temps favoris était de travailler la magie noire. Dans la bibliothèque comme... pendant les cours de Lord Rodard. Sa cape d'invisibilité et il passait incognito... Harry se secoua la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Être animagus, c'était peut-être puni par la loi mais il n'avait aucun risque à être inévitablement attiré par la puissance. 

Pourtant, il savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne serait jamais submergé par cette envie de régner par la force. Et puis, d'un autre côté, il était quand même la cible numéro un des mangemorts et leur maître. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne risquait rien et qu'il voulait l'étudier en tant que loisir... Ses pas créaient un rythme semblable à un métronome qui aurait du mal à prendre une décision: à gauche ou à droite...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il bouscula inconsciemment une personne dans le hall principal. Une sphère de verre vola dans les airs. Harry ne réfléchit pas. Il plongea en avant, s'écrasa sur le parterre et la rattrapa à quelques centimètres du sol. Allongé, les bras tendus, il souffla de soulagement et la contempla.

_ Ça va?, dit une voix rocailleuse, derrière lui.

Harry n'entendit pas. La boule de cristal était intacte mais elle diffusait une lueur étrange, non, pas une lueur... des ombres. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la boule qui les diffusait.

_ Merci, mon garçon, reprit la voix, apparemment pressée de reprendre l'objet.

Harry, reprenant conscience de sa position, se releva précipitamment. Melle Grée le fixait, de son seul oeil de cyclope. Elle semblait l'analyser. Harry voulut s'excuser de lui être rentré dedans mais il resta silencieux. L'oeil lui rappelait étrangement celui de Maugrey. Aussi pénétrant et troublant. Il tendit machinalement la sphère à la femme, sa voix refusant d'émettre le moindre son. Celle-ci, après un hochement de remerciement, la refixa au bout de sa canne et sortit sa baguette pour en renforcer la soudure à coups de sorts. Harry regarda la boule et ses volutes internes de fumée grise. Grée s'éloigna dans le couloir après un étrange sourire de salut faisant ressortir une affreuse verrue cachée dans le coin des lèvres. Le jeune homme la suivit du regard.

Il en était certain maintenant. Ce n'était pas la boule qui laissait échapper des ombres informes mais bien un solide, à l'intérieur de la boule. Il récupéra sa chemise, tombée un peu plus loin dans sa chute et prit la direction inverse. Décidément, le noir avait une curieuse façon de faire valoir son omniprésence en ce dimanche... 

  


__ Qui... est... ce?... Dis... le... moi..._

Harry, en ce lundi matin, se massait encore les tempes. La voix glaciale résonnait encore dans son crâne comme des coups de marteau sur la forge. Malgré les heures qui s'étaient écoulées depuis son réveil, des paroles indistinctes, confuses, sans aucun sens, ne cessaient de resurgir, comme si elles espéraient se faire entendre et comprendre du jeune sorcier. Des cris de bêtes s'attardaient toujours à ses tympans bien que les infirmières, après de longues supplications de la part de Harry, eurent finalement consenties à lui donner des mixtures qui s'étaient révélées totalement inefficaces, et ce, à leur plus grand étonnement. A présent, le jeune homme se contentait de gérer au mieux son mal de tête.

_ Ah! Le courrier!, s'exclama Ron en tournant les yeux vers l'arrivée bruyante de dizaines de hiboux dans la grande salle. Tu as écrit à ma mère, Harry?

A l'évidence, le garçon roux n'avait aucune envie de recevoir une autre lettre de sa mère, constamment affolée.

_ Oui, une confiante, précisa le jeune sorcier. Je pense qu'elle devrait se sentir rassurée maintenant...

Ron eut un grand sourire. Une chouette laponne apporta la Gazette du Sorcier à Hermione tandis qu'un second journal atterrissait entre les mains de Harry.

_ Merci Hedwige, dit Harry en lui donnant un petit bout de viande.

La chouette hulula de contentement et mordilla affectueusement la main de son maître.

_ Tu t'es abonné à la Gazette?, s'étonna Hermione.

La déception se fit sentir dans le ton de sa voix, comme si elle pensait que Harry ne lui accordait plus sa confiance concernant les informations urgentes à lui dire depuis l'incident avec Malefoy.

_ Non, à un journal moldu, répondit-il au soulagement de la jeune fille.

_ Pourquoi?, questionna Ron.

Le garçon roux n'était pas tout à fait convaincu de son initiative.

_ Pour savoir si Voldemort les a aussi choisis pour cible, expliqua Harry alors que ses amis tressaillaient à l'entente du nom. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il lisait leur presse et je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Sans lui, jamais je n'aurais pu faire le rapprochement entre Frank Bryce et l'homme que j'ai vu se faire... enfin bref.

Il se mit à en regarder le contenu. A ce moment-là, une hulotte fit tomber une lettre devant Harry. Hedwige lui lança un regard mauvais et se rapprocha de Harry, possessive, les serres repliées sur son bras gauche. Celui-ci, non sans curiosité, l'ouvrit. A sa lecture, il découvrit que l'enveloppe provenait d'un service administratif moldu.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est?, demanda Hermione.

_ Euh... rien apparemment, répondit Harry sur un ton neutre en finissant de lire son courrier. J'avais demandé à obtenir des précisions sur les fiches d'état civil, entre autres, des parents de ma mère et de ses propres grands-parents. Histoire d'en savoir plus sur eux...

Sa lettre lui avait montré que contrairement aux ascendants de son père, ceux de sa mère étaient bien décédés naturellement. Il se doutait qu'il recevrait cette réponse mais il avait préféré être certain de son raisonnement quant à l'existence d'une cruelle tradition poursuivant une lignée spécifique de son père. Hermione resta silencieuse, compréhensive.

_ Oh oui!, s'écrièrent Fred et Georges d'une seule vive voix, à quelques places d'eux.

Des regards se tournèrent vers eux, alors qu'ils se rendaient compte de leur manque de retenue.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous les deux?, questionna curieusement Ron.

_ On vient de recevoir notre confirmation, informa Fred dans un grand sourire.

Ron sourit à son tour, content pour ses frères apparemment.

_ Quelle confirmation?, demanda Harry.

_ Nous allons passer notre permis de transplaner aux prochaines vacances, dit Georges, tout joyeux.

_ Et tu vas pouvoir hériter de notre cher et précieux _manuel du parfait petit transplaneur, _Ron, poursuivit Fred en faisant apparaître l'ouvrage dans les mains de son petit frère par un sortilège d'apparition.

Ron regarda le livre et soupira.

_ Il me reste encore trois ans avant de pouvoir le passer. Je pense que vous en avez plus besoin que moi. Et sans vouloir jouer les Hermione (regard furieux de cette dernière), vous devriez le réviser un peu plus, tant que vous avez du temps, finit-il en leur tendant le manuel.

_ Oh non! Nous l'avons assez travaillé comme ça, crois-moi!, certifia Georges. Garde-le pour plus tard.

_ Oui, ajouta Fred, il est temps pour nous de passer à la pratique, continua-t-il, enthousiaste.

_ Je peux y jeter un coup d'oeil?, demanda poliment Harry à Ron.

Son ami le lui tendit, bien qu'il ne soit pas convaincu que les jumeaux, qui repartaient vers leur classe, l'aient assez "potassé". Harry parcourut les pages en diagonale, rapidement, et lui redonna.

_ Tiens, fit Hermione en lisant la gazette. Le professeur Lupin a été pris en photo.

Les trois amis se rassemblèrent autour du journal posé au centre de la table.

_ Il est en train de serrer la main à l'inventeur du nouveau dôme de protection, décrivit Hermione. C'est de lui dont parle l'article: Mr Moustein. Il travaille pour la Confrérie des Enchanteurs dirigée par le fameux sorcier Praegrande. 

En effet, sur la photographie apparaissait un petit homme chauve à l'allure d'un bon vivant, qui serrait la main à plusieurs personnes venues le féliciter pour son invention. Au dessous étaient inscrits les noms des personnes prises. Ils se déplaçaient en suivant le mouvement des sorciers correspondants.

_ C'est Malicia Campbell qui accompagne Rémus, remarqua Harry. Dumbledore avait mentionné son nom le soir du banquet.

_ Pourquoi sont-ils allés là-bas?, s'interrogea Ron en observant Lupin tentant de parler en tête à tête avec Mr Moustein.

_ Parce qu'il veut probablement faire l'acquisition de dômes, expliqua Hermione en leur montrant quelques lignes de l'article. Il est noté que ces dômes se démarquent de par leur résistance à l'_interiorse_ et garantissent un emprisonnement sans faille.

_ Espérons qu'Alkilan en sera largement pourvu, murmura Harry.

Être animagus ne ferait pas le poids face à ce nouveau système. En contre partie, le jeune sorcier pensa qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils tombent entre les mains de Voldemort. Ses futurs prisonniers seraient alors condamnés, à moins qu'il n'en fasse aucun...

_ Je me demande ce qu'est l'_interiorse_. Mon père en avait vaguement parlé un jour, une autre sorte de magie, je crois, dit Ron en s'écartant de l'article après un dernier coup d'oeil.

_ La magie pensée et sans baguette, résuma Harry tout en repoussant doucement le journal vers Hermione.

Ron le regarda en haussant les sourcils et Harry réexamina son emploi du temps avec résignation. Histoire de la magie... Il pouvait se préparer de la lecture... Puis il se rappela l'heure destinée aux cours de magie noire aux Cinquième année. 

Le dilemme avait resurgi à plusieurs reprises le week-end précédent, tellement qu'il avait fini par s'avouer qu'il y était trop attiré pour laisser filer l'occasion. A croire qu'il avait le goût de _dépasser les limites _dans le sang...

Des cris perçants de volatiles le firent sortir de ses pensées. Il releva la tête. Les hiboux étaient revenus, plus nombreux que jamais.

_ Mais... Le courrier est déjà passé?!, s'étonna Hermione en regardant vers le plafond enchanté.

Ron eut un grand sourire mystérieux. Une multitude de journaux tombaient sur toutes les tables.

_ Première édition du Hibou Déchaîné, informa-t-il d'un ton joyeux alors qu'un des colis tombait sur la tête d'Hermione.

Après la petite surprise, Harry attrapa le sien au vol et s'empressa de le lire. En première page étaient commentés les sélections de Quidditch de Samedi dernier.

_ Malefoy n'apparaît pas en photo, fit-il avec un sourire, faussement déçu.

_ Tu imagines bien que ses camarades du journal n'ont pas retenu l'image, répondit Ron, qui attendait avec impatience l'avis de ses amis sur le travail réalisé sous sa direction.

Harry tourna les pages, vit la bande dessinée de Dean où le héros se déplaçait de bulle en bulle, rapportant les impressions diverses des cours, puis les interviews d'Astrarie.

_ Eh, Harry!, appela justement cette dernière. Où aviez-vous cours de Sports Moldus samedi dernier? Je vous ai cherché partout!

_ Dans le parc, derrière la tour nord, expliqua-t-il au souvenir de ses tentatives misérables au saut à la perche.

_ Dommage..., soupira-t-elle. Je n'ai pas pu compléter mon article sur cette option.

Elle haussa les épaules, un peu avec indifférence, et repartit voir un groupe de filles ("Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes?"). Harry reposa son regard sur le journal. L'explosion du cours de magie noire avait également fait l'objet d'un sujet en expliquant que, malgré la peur qu'elle avait produite, les risques avaient été infimes.

_ Woaw, Ron! Vous avez travaillé! Le journal est vraiment réussi, le félicita Hermione.

_ Oui, tu es sans aucun doute bien meilleur que Rita Skeeter, poursuivit Harry en relevant les yeux vers son ami.

Mais le jeune sorcier ne fut pas certain que son ami l'eut entendu car, de partout, des élèves s'étaient levés pour venir à leur tour féliciter Ron, les joues écarlates. Harry sourit et posa sa revue. Son ami sortait de l'ombre de sa famille et se construisait son propre chemin. Ce journal était vraiment tombé à pic...

Ce fut avec le teint toujours très rouge qu'il rejoignit Hermione et Harry pour le cours d'histoire de la magie.

  


  


La cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, Harry se reprochait de moins en moins chaque pas qui l'amenait vers la salle de Lord Rodard. Ses amis avaient rejoint leurs options respectives et lui, à défaut d'être occupé par ses devoirs et les sélections de Quidditch, finies depuis longtemps, tentait de pénétrer clandestinement un cours interdit. L'excitation montait proportionnellement au rythme de ses battements de coeur. Il était à présent trop près du but pour renoncer. Le jeune sorcier allait être fautif jusqu'au bout...

Harry contourna un groupe d'élèves qui déambulait dans les couloirs et s'approcha lentement de sa salle. Il vira dans une dernière allée et ce qu'il vit le prit par surprise: Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentard discutaient avec Lord Rodard devant l'entrée. Harry fronça les sourcils. S'ils étaient là, ce n'était certainement pas un hasard. Et les connaissant, le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à deviner qu'ils essayaient de suivre les cours, eux aussi. Et si Lord Rodard acceptait...

_ Mais nous sommes volontaires!, poursuivait Malefoy d'un ton presque suppliant.

_ Le Directeur m'interdit de vous enseigner ce domaine, messieurs, dit Lord Rodard d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Je vous demande de bien vouloir regagner votre salle commune à présent.

Le professeur leur fit dos, un peu énervé, sa cape noire volant légèrement, et se dirigea vers la salle. Harry, soulagé, marcha vers eux en silence. Des Cinquième année qu'il fréquentait rarement entrèrent également. Malefoy eut une expression claire de colère avant de s'éloigner, frôlant Harry en sens inverse.

_ Toujours prisonniers de ce vieux fou..., maugréa-t-il au tournant du couloir.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Nott d'un ton comploteur. Avec ou sans magie noire, ce n'est pas ça qui nous empêchera de continuer. Elle sera bientôt prête, je te fais confiance..., dit-il d'une voix lointaine.

Harry, caché sous sa cape, se retourna vers la porte et vit qu'elle était prête de se refermer. Il courut le plus silencieusement possible et se faufila rapidement dans la pièce, retenant sa respiration. _Elle sera bientôt prête... _De quoi parlait-il? Harry n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur le cas des Serpentard, sa situation actuelle étant extrêmement risquée. Des élèves qui prenaient place, discutant de tout et de rien, le contournaient de justesse, sans le savoir. Harry, n'osant plus faire un geste tant que le retour au calme ne serait pas établi, aperçut de sa position une salle aux allures étrangement semblables à celle des cachots. Il attendit de trouver une place libre où s'installer en silence. Son coeur battait si fort qu'il se demandait comment personne ne l'avait encore repéré. Les Cinquième année discutaient, sortaient leurs affaires des sacs et s'asseyaient peu à peu.

_ Ouvrez votre livre page quarante-quatre. En silence.

Les murmures disparurent et bientôt, seuls les raclements des chaises, les frottements des feuilles et le grattage des plumes s'entendirent. Harry ne perçut ses battements que davantage. Une table du fond restait vide. Discrètement, il recula une chaise, pendant que les Cinquième année s'occupaient d'ouvrir leurs livres, et s'y assit. Il pria pour que les plus proches élèves n'entendent pas les glissements de sa cape sur le sol. _Je ne suis pas là, je ne suis pas là..._

_ Le Mauvais Oeil, commença Lord Rodard de sa voix ténébreuse.

Harry se pencha vers la table voisine pour en contempler les images. Il ne savait pas s'il comprendrait un cours de cinquième année en magie noire, aussi focalisa-t-il toute son attention sur la leçon.

_ A la différence des poupées ensorcelées, le Mauvais Oeil a la même forme pour chaque cible. Seules les runes qui entourent le dessin les distinguent les uns des autres. La plupart du temps, ils sont créés sous des lits. Pour avoir un résultat concret, le Mauvais Oeil doit être placé en un lieu où la personne visée demeure fréquemment et pendant longtemps. La malédiction souhaitée est précisée dans les runes. Les inscriptions sont ce qui est le plus important dans la réalisation du Mauvais Oeil. Nous nous contenterons seulement, durant cette heure, de savoir comment dessiner l'oeil lui-même, en n'oubliant aucune de ses caractéristiques significatives. Pour cela, vous prendrez une poignée de sel de la Mer Morte (_Appelée communément Mer Noire, comme c'est étrange..., _songea Harry ironiquement) et le tracerez sur votre table. Allez-y. Andriu, vous viendrez me voir après le cours.

Le concerné blanchit. Il était en train de regarder un magazine de Quidditch, caché sous sa table. Le garçon brun à la gauche de Harry posa son ouvrage ouvert sur la table voisine pour avoir plus de place libre sur la sienne. Harry le remercia intérieurement. Il put lire tout à loisir des informations sur le chapitre étudié. Le jeune sorcier était calme à présent. L'envie d'apprendre avait pris le dessus sur la peur de se faire prendre. Pendant ce temps, les autres s'étaient levés pour se servir de sel dans un petit chaudron placé sur le bureau.

Puis l'heure se déroula normalement. Ils rectifiaient le nombre de cils qui variaient selon le degré de puissance de la malédiction jetée, la quantité de sel dans la pupille, précédemment pesée dans leurs petites balances, les cercles entourant l'oeil, le tout sous le regard sévère du professeur. Harry pensa que Lord Rodard était un Rogue plus contenu et poussant moins au favoritisme. Il devait certainement avoir fait ses preuves avant d'être totalement accepté par Dumbledore à Poudlard. Aussi Harry songea-t-il qu'il était sûrement un personnage extrêmement ambigu pour être respecté du corps professoral et, en même temps, enseigner les sciences occultes.

_ Prononcer l'incantation, Soulavski.

Harry releva la tête et les observa. Soulavski siffla presque la formule alors que le dessin fait de sel se fondait dans la table, telle une peinture indélébile.

_ Bien.

L'élève dit alors une autre formule et le sel se redétacha de la table._ L'incantation annulative_, songea Harry. Voilà ce qui l'intéressait: les défenses aux mauvais sorts. Il ne sortirait pas de ce cours avec l'intention de s'entraîner à dessiner le Mauvais Oeil mais avec le ferme objectif de savoir le contrer. _J'ai trouvé ma voie_..., pensa-t-il dans un sourire, la cape lui chatouillant le bout du nez.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, les élèves sortirent bruyamment. Harry attendit un peu puis se faufila vers la sortie silencieusement, alors qu'Andriu avançait d'un pas hésitant vers le bureau du professeur. La leçon avait été assez simple, les dangers, limités, et la conclusion, plutôt satisfaisante. _Allons-y en douceur_..., se dit mentalement Harry en prenant le chemin de la bibliothèque, sa cape dissimulant à peine ses pieds. Bientôt, elle ne le couvrirait plus entièrement...

  


_Peut-être en le brûlant comme le dernier..._

Dans la salle commune, pour l'instant vide, Harry réfléchissait à l'énigme du livre qu'il tenait en mains. _Hurlements mortels perdus au treizième siècle _refusait en effet de révéler le contenu de ses pages sans crier à s'en percer les tympans. _Mais si je l'entoure d'un bâillon, je ne pourrais plus l'ouvrir..._

Inutilement, Harry le tapota de sa baguette magique à coups de sortilèges susceptibles d'annuler cette réaction. Cependant, il n'osait en vérifier la réussite. Des élèves surgiraient aussitôt dans la pièce pour connaître la raison de ses bruits tonitruants... Et le cri suraigu que l'ouvrage avait produit lors de son entrée clandestine dans la réserve en première année lui était toujours encré dans la mémoire.

Pattenrond vint se pelotonner contre lui alors que Harry plissait le front de concentration. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un volume s'obstinait à dissimuler ses connaissances. En réalité, parvenu à un certain niveau de difficulté, beaucoup proposaient charades, défis ou restaient comme un bloc de papier collé en l'attente d'une solution originale, d'une idée saugrenue en rapport avec le thème traité.

Le tome consacré aux poupées ensorcelées, "emprunté" un peu plus tôt dans la bibliothèque "noire", après le cours de Lord Rodard, s'était finalement laissé lire une fois lancé dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Harry avait vu dans un ouvrage moins complexe que l'incinération des poupées était l'unique manière de contrer l'envoûtement à distance. Or la majorité des livres acceptaient de s'ouvrir seulement après avoir reçu l'ultime maléfice annulatif de leur sujet principal.

Et après une longue hésitation, il avait joué le tout pour le tout en sacrifiant peut-être un grimoire dans sa tentative hasardeuse. Stupidement aurait-on pu penser, il avait la conviction que le livre réagirait au feu et ne se laisserait pas brûler comme le premier de ses congénères moldus. L'ouvrage, à son plus grand soulagement, avait en effet rebondi sur les flammes. Une détonation s'en était suivie, il lui était sauté à la figure mais le résultat avait été là: les pages s'étaient ouvertes et une écriture de feu avait jailli de leur blancheur, révélant tout des moindres ensorcellements "noirs"...

Mais pour _Hurlements mortels perdus au treizième siècle, _c'était une autre affaire. Comment pouvait-on arrêter un cri? Il avait bien tenté de le faire taire en y versant quelques gouttes de _novox_ mais la potion n'avait eu aucun effet. La réussite d'une initiative était normalement marquée par un phénomène magique et dans ce cas, les pages avaient tout simplement été humidifiées. Quant au feu, il avait de grandes chances de rendre le cri plus agonisant encore... 

Sur le tapis placé devant la cheminée, caché derrière les gros fauteuils, Harry faisait à présent léviter l'ouvrage à un mètre du sol alors que lui était allongé sur le dos, les mains sous la tête. Il le regardait tournoyer lentement au-dessus de lui, à la recherche d'une solution. Pattenrond se mit à ronronner avec force en s'étalant de tout son long contre Harry.

_Peut-être en unissant le Charme du Bouclier sphérique, avec un Sourdinam accentué..._

Harry tendit sa baguette vers le plafond et une volute de fumée blanche s'en échappa, enveloppant lentement l'ouvrage et se solidifiant peu à peu en une sphère opaque. Maintenant que sa création était achevée, Harry la contemplait. On aurait dit qu'un gros nuage étrangement géométrique et pluvieux s'était formé au milieu de la salle et allait déverser toute son eau sur lui dans la seconde. L'adolescent doutait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être satisfait de lui ou non. Il fit ouvrir le livre à distance et pria pour ne rien entendre. Fermant les yeux avec force, il s'attendait à sentir les griffes de Pattenrond se planter dans sa chair et le chat crachant de frayeur dans le terrible accompagnement du cri maudit.

La pièce demeura silencieuse. Seuls les ronronnements de plaisir continuèrent de croître en volume. Harry ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Le livre lévitait toujours dans sa boule protectrice insonorisée et était ouvert... Un mince sourire de victoire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune sorcier. Encore fallait-il faire disparaître l'opacité de sa création. Sans quoi, l'écriture resterait floue, illisible... _Pourquoi ai-je pensé à un bâillon blanc en formant cette sphère?!_

De toute évidence, le bâillon était la seule idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit pour étouffer le cri d'une personne... Il faudrait demander à Hermione. D'après elle, Euterpe avait créé dans sa salle de musique plusieurs petits dômes bleus transparents et insonorisés pour séparer les différents styles de musique et éviter le charivari.

Un brusque éclat de rire dans le passage de la Grosse Dame le fit sursauter. Son chef-d'oeuvre s'évanouit dans les airs et l'ouvrage lui retomba soudainement droit sur sa figure, heureusement fermé. _Ouche! _Il n'avait entendu personne arriver, perdu dans ses réflexions et à présent, il payait les frais de sa surprise. 

Le jeune homme se releva en se massant le nez et récupéra le lourd livre noir et argenté qu'il plaça rapidement dans sa chemise. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant que le cadeau de Rémus ne l'accepte. Il commençait à être largement rempli de livres d'école ainsi que ceux traitant d'incantations de vieille magie (il avait cherché en vain des formules s'assimilant à celles de sa mère avant sa mort...).

Pattenrond ne fut aucunement dérangé par l'absence du jeune sorcier sur le tapis. Assoupi, il s'étira pour se positionner ensuite en boule et garder toute sa chaleur. Les yeux pleurant un peu sous la douleur, Harry regarda en face la raison qui avait troublé sa concentration. 

_ Je te dis que c'est la stricte vérité, Ron, parole de sorcier!, certifia Dean alors que les petits rires de Ron redoublaient. La potion de Ratatinage n'entre pas en conflit avec les êtres humains, enfin... pas vraiment...

Le garçon roux étouffa un nouvelle vague de rire et aperçut joyeusement Harry qui venait à leur rencontre.

_ Un article sur les effets secondaires de la potion?, suggéra Harry en recherchant la cause de leur humeur euphorique.

_ Non, répondit son ami qui avait le plus grand mal à garder son sérieux. Les malheurs d'Eloïse Midgen ont encore frappé, à ce qu'il paraît!

_ Elle a bu une variante de la potion de Ratatinage en espérant que ses cheveux trop épais perdraient du volume, expliqua Dean. Apparemment, elle les avaient fins quand elle était petite. Mais elle en a trop abusé. Résultat, ils sont devenus comme ils étaient quand elle était un bébé.

_ Eloïse serait chauve!, éclata le garçon roux qui, décidément, ne parvenait pas à montrer un peu de compassion pour la jeune fille. 

_ Elle _est_ chauve!, rectifia Dean. C'est vrai!

Ron éclata à nouveau d'un petit rire et reprit, les mains sur les côtes:

_ Je crois qu'il nous faudrait une nouvelle rubrique intitulée "les malheurs d'Eloïse Midgen". Cette pauvre fille a le don de s'attirer le ridicule sur elle une fois par mois!

_ Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione apprécierait que tu t'en prennes à elle à cause de son physique, rappela Harry au souvenir de la période avant-bal de l'année passée.

_ Sûrement, admit Ron. Mais la pauvre..., ajouta-t-il, enfin compatissant à son sort, elle va encore avoir du mal à se trouver un cavalier, cette année! 

_ Qui te dit qu'il y aura un bal cette année?, répondit Dean qui, à l'évidence, n'était pas pressé de partir à la recherche d'une nouvelle partenaire. Enfin, si tu parles d'un bal où l'on ne portera pas ses affreuses tuniques grises...

_ Oh, les journalistes savent toujours tout, dit mystérieusement Ron. 

Puis il se tourna vers Harry et lui lança un regard narquois.

_ Mais cette fois, en l'honneur du tournoi, ce ne sera pas aux champions d'ouvrir le bal... 

  


Le samedi suivant, le tournoi de Quidditch fut dans l'esprit de tous les élèves. On racontait que les matches comporteraient quatre équipes, que presque tous les élèves de l'école occuperaient un poste de remplaçant, ce qui était absolument impossible, qu'on ferait appel à un arbitre professionnel ou encore que les coéquipiers habituels de Krum viendraient recruter de nouveaux joueurs. Harry avait même entendu Stebbins dire à sa petite-amie Annie Faucett que le fameux attrapeur lui avait promis une place d'avenir dans le monde du Quidditch... Les rumeurs s'étaient accrues de jour en jour, leur invraisemblance autant. Hermione se faisait bien de rappeler aux deux garçons que la majorité d'entre elles ne resteraient qu'illusion. Harry et Ron, eux, rêvaient toujours... 

Conformément à ce qu'il était prévu, le Directeur donnerait des explications concernant l'organisation du tournoi juste avant le banquet. Et en cette soirée, l'excitation montait peu à peu, chacun essayant de faire passer le temps du mieux qu'il pouvait en attendant le discours de Dumbledore. Milia tapait ses doigts contre la table impatiemment depuis plus d'un quart d'heure et Seamus parlait d'une voix forte et incessante à tous ses camarades. Les grandes tables étaient plus que bruyantes: le dynamisme des jeunes gens en débordait. Les amis de Harry, quant à eux, parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils avaient largement fait le tour des suppositions sur le tournoi durant la journée...

_ Tu te fais du mal, Hermione, déclara Ron tout en essayant de se faire entendre malgré la portée des propos de Seamus.

Ce dernier établissait les derniers scores mondiaux de l'équipe suisse face aux équipes outre-atlantique. 

_ Rogue ne te notera jamais à ta juste valeur, reprit-il. Tu n'as qu'à voir ma note...

_ C'est différent, rétorqua celle-ci, les yeux fixés sur sa copie. Tu la mérites.

Ron lui jeta un regard féroce. Hermione baissa son devoir.

_ Avoue t'y être pris à la fin des vacances ou ose seulement me contredire, le défia-t-elle.

Ron se renfrogna, vaincu. A la table des Serpentard, Malefoy éclata d'un grand rire à la suite d'une de ses plaisanteries et aussitôt, ses acolytes l'imitèrent. Ce soir, en tant que capitaine, il était une des vedettes de la compétition et tenait à le faire savoir.

_ Non vraiment, je ne comprends pas, fit Hermione en relisant une fois de plus son devoir.

Depuis le début du week-end, elle ne cessait de le regarder d'un air incrédule.

_ Il faut t'y faire, Hermione, soupira Ron. Regarde Harry, sa note est pire que la tienne et pourtant...

La jeune fille se tourna vers Harry.

_ C'est vrai, au fait. Rogue ne t'as pas raté, toi non plus.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut un haussement d'épaules.

_ Cette année, il a l'air de t'aimer _encore _moins, commenta Ron à l'adresse de son ami.

_ Ah? Tu as remarqué?, fit Harry avec une mine dépitée.

_ Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il te place devant son bureau définitivement, dit Hermione en hochant lentement la tête.

_ Il m'aime trop pour me laisser loin de lui, ironisa Harry.

_ Ce doit être à cause des combats avec armes magiques, dit malicieusement le garçon roux. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir assister à vos cours...

_ En musique, tu peux, fit Hermione avec une petite pointe d'espérance dans la voix.

Au-dessus de l'épaule de son amie, Harry aperçut le Directeur entrant dans la salle, en pleine conversation avec un inconnu. Ce dernier portait une longue robe noire avec une collerette blanche rappelant celles des avocats moldus. Il avait une moustache aussi bien taillée que celle de Mr Croupton Senior. Mais la sévérité lui faisait défaut. Il avait l'air réellement impressionné par le professeur et se tortillait comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qui demandait un grand courage. Il ne devait pas avoir trente ans.

Les deux sorciers s'avancèrent dans une allée prolongeant le mur. Harry les suivit du regard.

_ Tant que Padma ne chante pas près de moi..., poursuivait Ron en parlant d'une éventuelle visite au cours d'Hermione.

_ Vous connaissez cet homme?, coupa Harry à l'adresse de ses amis.

Ils regardèrent dans sa direction. Le garçon roux hocha la tête.

_ Aucune idée, dit Hermione.

_ Tu crois que c'est un spécialiste de Quidditch?, proposa Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules mais son attention fut soudainement attirée par une enveloppe qui venait d'apparaître sur ses couverts. Surpris, il l'ouvrit. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être? Dobby? Alertés par la déchirure, ses amis se retournèrent. 

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est?, questionna Ron.

Harry ne répondit pas, focalisé sur sa courte lecture.

  


Mr Potter, votre retenue aura lieu mercredi soir à dix-neuf heures dans la salle de Potions du vendredi.

Professeur Rogue.

  


_ Une retenue?! Quelle retenue?, répéta Harry d'un air incrédule en se tournant vers la table des professeurs.

Comme beaucoup d'autres de ses collègues, Rogue n'était pas encore à sa place. Harry le chercha des yeux, au cas où il serait dans la grande salle. Habituellement, on ne donnait pas de parchemin à l'improviste avertissant d'une retenue à accomplir.

_ Tu as une retenue?, répondit Hermione en lui prenant vivement le papier des mains. Mais... Pourquoi?!

_ Bonne question, dit sombrement Harry en apercevant l'auteur du mot parler en tête-à-tête avec Lord Rodard, près de la table des Serdaigle.

_ C'est une blague, dit Ron, incrédule à son tour, les yeux posés également sur le parchemin. Rogue veut te casser le moral avant le début du tournoi pour que tu ne profites pas de la soirée, c'est tout!

_ Le professeur Rogue n'aurait jamais fait une chose aussi puérile, répliqua Hermione, indifférente au regard sceptique que lui lançait le garçon roux.

Celui-ci mourrait d'envie de lui rappeler le comportement du maître des potions face à elle alors qu'elle était victime du sort _Dentesaugmento_ mais se retint, ne voulant pas ramener en surface de mauvais souvenirs. Harry se leva.

_ Tu vas le voir?, demanda Ron dont le teint avait brusquement blanchi.

_ Il faut bien que je connaisse la raison de ma punition, même si elle est probablement injuste, dit Harry en s'éloignant de ses amis.

Il entendit vaguement Ron murmurer à Hermione "je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée qu'il le revoie après la façon dont Rogue lui a ordonné de s'installer devant lui...". 

Prenant un semblant de contenance, le jeune sorcier s'approcha prudemment des deux "mages noirs", le papier volant dans sa main gauche. Il se posta tout près d'eux. Rodard coupa net son début de phrase. Un silence entre le trio se fit, les deux adultes tournés vers Harry. 

_ Eh bien Potter, grogna aussitôt Rogue, pourquoi cette interruption?

Les yeux de Lord Rodard allèrent de l'un à l'autre, étudiant leur échange silencieux.

_ Je vais m'asseoir, avertit-il alors d'un ton neutre à l'intention de son collègue, les quittant poliment.

Rogue ne quitta pas Harry du regard et le jeune sorcier salua brièvement le professeur de magie noire d'un hochement de tête.

_ Je viens pour une retenue, expliqua-t-il ensuite en montrant sa feuille.

_ Et alors?, reprit le professeur, visiblement énervé que l'adolescent ait interrompu leur discussion.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je suis convoqué?, poursuivit Harry.

_ _Corne de bicorne en poudre_ vous semble-t-il une raison suffisante?, dit Rogue d'un ton quelque peu irrité.

Il voulait manifestement prendre sa place auprès de Rodard. Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire en essayant de comprendre les paroles de son professeur.

_ Je n'en ai pas utilisé cette semaine et je n'ai renversé aucun pot, dit-il calmement.

Rogue plissa les yeux, comme s'il le soupçonnait d'essayer de jouer avec lui.

_ Vous ne l'utilisez peut-être pas mais le pot manquait à l'une de mes préparations, répliqua-t-il lentement.

Ce dernier eut envie de dire "Et alors?" mais, en son fort intérieur, il était certain que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il avait bien une raison qui expliquerait les paroles du professeur, mais elle était totalement extravagante.

_ Potter!, éclata Rogue d'une voix qui fit sursauter Harry, agacé par le regard de ce dernier où se mêlaient innocence et incompréhension. Des éléments ne disparaissent pas de mon armoire personnelle de leur propre initiative!

Il le fixa de façon à lui faire comprendre un message évident comme s'il le prenait pour le premier des idiots. La situation aurait paru révoltante si elle n'avait pas eu cette impression de déjà-vu.

_ Vous m'accusez _encore_ de vol?, dit alors le jeune sorcier avec un mélange de lassitude, d'incrédulité et d'agacement.

Son professeur le regarda en le défiant de nier. Ses yeux étaient empreints d'une profonde certitude. Harry le dévisagea, dubitatif. Il posa son regard dans le vide.

_ C'est... C'est ridicule...

Rogue eut l'air de se pencher légèrement comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les murmures. En ce tête-à-tête, il espérait obtenir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois en cinq ans, un aveu peut-être. Harry releva la tête, la perplexité disparue de son visage. Il avait tiré des leçons de sa défense concernant le vol de la branchiflore et était prêt à s'en servir.

_ Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez?, demanda-t-il, une audace involontairement exprimée dans le regard.

_ Des preuves?!, répéta lentement Rogue avec l'air habituel qu'il arborait quand il flairait les points en moins à Gryffondor.

_ Oui, dit cette fois-ci froidement Harry. Je suppose que je dois en venir là pour me défendre puisque ma parole quant à mon innocence n'aura pour vous aucune valeur. 

Un silence s'instaura entre les deux sorciers durant lequel ils se lancèrent des éclairs du regard. Le ras-le-bol était clairement inscrit sur le visage de l'adolescent. Pour lui, il était hors de question qu'il accepte une simple retenue en laissant à son professeur la liberté de l'accuser dès qu'un de ses objets aurait disparu.

_ _Insolence_, murmura le professeur, la voix très basse, ses yeux plus pénétrants que jamais alors qu'il hochait lentement la tête.

Il était complètement horripilé par le suprême culot de son élève. Le jeune homme perdit un instant son assurance.

_ Vous pensez que j'ai besoin de preuves pour vous accuser de ce vol alors que _jamais_, depuis le début de ma carrière en tant qu'enseignant, je n'ai eu ce genre de problèmes, dit-il dans un chuchotement terrible. La disparition d'objets m'appartenant m'a été une découverte _fort_ déplaisante qui n'a surgi que lors de votre deuxième année et qui se perpétue depuis. Il semble... que cela soit devenu une sorte de tradition.

Harry grinça des dents à l'entente du dernier mot mais le mit rapidement de côté, résolu à se défendre efficacement.

_ Vous avez très bien entendu les révélations de Croupton en Juin dernier, répliqua-t-il en prenant inconsciemment soin de détacher chacun de ses mots.

La colère le libérait de l'emprise "professeur sur élève". Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'admettre l'entêtement irrationnel du maître en Potions.

_ Ce qui ne vous disculpe pas du vol de la peau de serpent d'arbre, riposta Rogue du tac au tac, adoptant sa manière de parler.

_ Ce n'était pas moi, dit Harry, la mâchoire crispée.

Il lui paraissait incroyable qu'il ait à se justifier d'actes datant de plus de trois années. L'obstination de Rogue lui paraissait démentielle. Cependant, l'expression d'un tourment sur le jeune homme était visible. Il ne voulait en aucun cas trahir Hermione, la véritable responsable de ce premier vol, et Rogue prenait cette réaction pour de la gêne. Harry ne renforça involontairement que davantage l'image d'un vaurien attaché aux mensonges.

_ Je vous avez averti Potter, l'an dernier, reprit le professeur d'une voix sifflante. Il me reste toujours des fioles remplies de Veritaserum en ma possession. Vous auriez du prendre également soin de leurs disparitions en prenant la poudre, ajouta-t-il en dévoilant un abominable rictus. Je vous suggère donc de veiller, à partir de maintenant, à ce que votre jus de citrouille ne se transforme pas en un révélateur extrêmement embarrassant et qui vous placerait dans des situations compromettantes pour votre avenir. 

Harry redoutait la mise à exécution des promesses du professeur. Il était également furieux que Rogue le place dans un tel état d'oppression constante.

_ Votre situation actuelle ne permettant pas un renvoi extérieur de l'école, et ce, grâce à votre chance inouïe de vous faire apprécier des autres, ce dont vous êtes indiscutablement indigne, je suis certain que vous aimeriez très moyennement vous retrouver prisonnier d'un lieu où le savoir magique vous serait désormais inaccessible.

_ Vous n'avez aucun droit, objecta Harry, les poings se contractant, froissant dangereusement sa feuille.

Ils n'étaient plus en cours et leurs réponses respectives se faisaient de moins en moins "courtoises". Leur habitude récente à déverser en outre leur haine dans leurs combats leur faisaient perdre à présent plus rapidement leur sang-froid d'entant. La confrontation physique menaçait la verbale, même si elle ne prendrait jamais le dessus en de pareilles circonstances.

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu. Ce n'est pas en outrepassant les règles de l'école que vous assurerez dorénavant votre sécurité et _surtout_ celles des autres.

Ce changement radical de sujet prit Harry au dépourvu. Le professeur poursuivit, la voix basse:

_ Vos stupides initiatives d'apprenti sorciers sont susceptibles d'avoir d'énormes répercussions sur notre monde, cette année plus que les autres. Vous croyez tout maîtriser et vous voyez ensuite récompensé mais maintenant, faîtes un pas en dehors de l'enceinte grâce à votre _parchemin_ (il avait craché ce dernier mot avec mépris) et votre inconscience vous coûtera la vie, pas une médaille, dit-il au souvenir de ce qu'avait reçu le jeune homme en fin de deuxième année. Je n'attache guère d'importance à un petit voyou qui décide de jouer avec le feu. Cependant, il semblerait que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit centré sur vous et tant que vous resterez vivant, qu'aucune déclaration ouverte n'aura lieue, il ne jettera pas son envie meurtrière sur des gens plus innocents. Et si pour assurer leur avenir, il me faut vous condamner à passer votre scolarité entre les cours et les retenues et ainsi vous enlever de la tête toute idée saugrenue qui vous ferait tuer, je le ferai avec ravissement. 

Harry croyait rêver: Rogue liait ses petits «dépassements de limites» avec Lord Voldemort, le dernier rapprochement qui lui serait venu à l'esprit. Il articulait sans cesse des «Je n'ai rien fait» mais les paroles du professeur les noyaient. 

_ Que l'existence de notre monde repose indirectement sur votre insouciance est loin de m'enchanter, aussi m'appliquerai-je à vous faire respecter l'ordre, des règles les plus futiles aux plus sérieuses, continuait-il avec la même détermination. _Vous_ irez en retenue, quelque soit votre obstination à nier votre faute. Sachez que pour moi, si Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attaque à quelqu'un d'autre, vous en serez l'unique responsable, parce que cela sera du à la suite d'un simple détournement de règles comme il est toujours apparu depuis votre entrée dans cette école. 

Le rire de Cho Chang éclata tout près d'eux. Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme qui le tenait pour coupable de tous les malheurs qui pourraient s'abattre sur n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Quelque chose allait de travers dans son discours, il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose clochait... Le rire de la Serdaigle ne le quittait pas non plus, aussi léger fut-il. Son esprit était englouti par un océan de pensées. Il songeait _Je n'ai rien fait_, une voix lui répondait, dans un contexte tout à fait différent _C'est bien ça le problème_, liant lui-aussi inconsciemment le retour du terrible mage noir à cette futile punition. _Aurait-elle été plus heureuse avec la présence de Cedric à ses côtés?... _C'était quoi cette dernière question?! Que venait-elle faire là?! _Rogue a raison: tu es responsable, Harry..., Non! Il cherche à me déstabiliser, pour une simple feuille de papier... Ses paroles... _Quelque chose n'allait pas... _C'est de la démence... Non, la vérité... Je n'ai rien fait... Rien du tout..._

Rogue semblait essayer de lire en lui, le visage impassible, visiblement satisfait de l'effet de ses paroles mais aussi un peu troublé par le regard du jeune homme qui était comme perdu. Finalement, Harry reporta son attention au papier réduit en une boule compacte et se tourna vers son professeur, lâchant le parchemin qui tomba faiblement sur le sol. Ses yeux vides rencontrèrent ceux du maître en potions. Les cris joyeux et les rires envahissaient toujours la grande salle, n'emportant malheureusement pas avec eux les sentiments fautifs du jeune homme. Dans ce tapage de gaieté et d'allégresse, Harry se sentait immensément loin de ses camarades, les yeux plus scrutateurs que sentencieux de Rogue toujours sur lui. Le jeune sorcier ne souhaita alors plus qu'une seule chose, bien qu'elle soit très confuse: que tout s'arrête.

_ Cherchez un autre coupable, lui dit-il alors au milieu de leur silence, d'un ton à la fois impavide et fatigué. 

Il fixa une dernière fois le visage jaunâtre indéchiffrable de son professeur et repartit vers sa place, ne cherchant même pas à voir quelle expression Rogue arborait maintenant. Il savait qu'il venait de refuser une punition, il savait qu'il venait de montrer une attitude plus qu'irrespectueuse envers un professeur et il ne doutait pas qu'il aurait des répercutions, des retours. Pourtant, il était comme déconnecté de cette société cadrée et était entièrement indifférent aux conséquences de son acte. Il s'assit, ses amis déjà tournés vers la table des professeurs, comme tous les autres qui parlaient d'un air enthousiaste, les yeux, malgré tout, en direction du Directeur. 

Dumbledore était là, debout, prêt pour son annonce. Il fit tinter son verre et attendit un retour au calme avant de commencer. Patmol sortit légèrement la tête de dessous la table, le visage joyeux, et Harry posa sa main sur sa tête dans un sourire. Cette tête amicale, qui ne lui portait aucun jugement, lui fit du bien.

_ Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît, demanda Mac Gonagall.

La salle obéit.

_ Merci, dit le Directeur. Comme toute l'école, j'ai eu vent des sélections qui se sont déroulées Samedi dernier et ce, grâce à l'article explicatif du Hibou Déchaîné dont je félicite par ailleurs les auteurs pour leur excellent travail.

Ron rougit, rendant ses tâches de rousseur moins visibles que d'habitude.

_ Maintenant, nous pouvons procéder au choix des alternatives proposées. Bien entendu, vous vous rendez tous compte que huit équipes ne peuvent se confronter à moins d'organiser un match par semaine à partir du samedi suivant jusqu'en fin Juin (Harry but de l'eau fraîche, chassant avec elle autant d'impuretés internes que de pensées blessantes qui persistaient à vouloir se faire entendre. Il écouta un peu mieux.). Ce qui est impossible à moins d'un relâchement scolaire de chacun des joueurs et je pense que les professeurs ici présents ne toléreront pas de telles mesures.

Quelques petits rires ponctuèrent son discours à la vue des expressions intransigeantes de Mac Gonagall et Rogue. Le jeune sorcier affronta le regard de ce dernier. Il ne sut ce que le maître en Potions pensait de sa réaction récente, son expression trop ambiguë. Il ne chercha pas à le comprendre davantage, de peur de ressentir une fois de plus le poids énorme de la culpabilité qu'il lui imposait. En revanche, il était maintenant certain que son discours était décalé avec la personnalité qu'il s'était construite de lui, et pas dans le sens dans lequel il voulait bien l'admettre... Pendant ce temps, dans une autre partie de son esprit, sa carapace se fortifiait...

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, voici nos suggestions. La première est la suivante: les huit équipes s'affronteront par éliminatoires. En d'autres termes, les perdantes ne feront plus parties de la compétition. Cela ramènerait le nombre de matches prévus à sept. En compensation, nous accepterons que celles ayant subi des défaites jouent entre elles, par le même procédé d'élimination. Ce qui ajouterait trois matches au nombre total. Et donc, un tournoi en dix matches, soit un par mois, ce qui est tout à fait correct. L'autre solution consiste à établir des éliminations directes au sein des quatre maisons. Le capitaine des anciens joueurs aurait le droit de choisir, entre les deux équipes, ceux qu'il juge comme ses meilleurs batteurs, son meilleur attrapeur, son meilleur gardien et, pour finir, ses meilleurs poursuiveurs. Il en découlerait un tournoi en quatre équipes, comme Poudlard est habitué à organiser chaque année. A présent, je demanderais aux capitaines de se lever et de nous faire part de leurs opinions. Je suis conscient que ce choix ne doit pas se faire à la légère, aussi prenez votre temps avant de vous décider. Mr Davies, si vous voulez bien prendre la parole...

Le Septième année de Serdaigle se leva, timidement.

_ Euh... Je pense que les deux alternatives sont fiables, dit-il en avalant sa salive. Pour ce qui concerne nos équipes, elles s'équivalent assez. Il me serait difficile et peut-être injuste de préférer certains joueurs à d'autres, alors que tous possèdent des techniques diversifiées et qui ne peuvent être comparées. J'opterai donc pour la première solution.

Quelques applaudissements le saluèrent et Harry sentit un noeud presque imperceptible se former au creux de son estomac. Il n'avait aucune idée de son comportement à venir. Et sa confrontation avec Rogue l'empêchait de voir clair dans ses idées. Davies s'assit, partagé entre la timidité et la fierté d'avoir été choisi, en quelque sorte, pour représenter Serdaigle.

_ Merci Mr Davies, poursuivit Dumbledore. Mr Malefoy, à vous.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au Serpentard pour se lever, droit et bombant le torse.

_ Je choisis la deuxième solution. Il est clair que, selon moi, une équipe a toutes ses chances de gagner si elle est composée de ses meilleurs éléments.

_ Eh ben, au moins son choix est vite fait à celui-là..., murmura Ron alors que quelques applaudissements tièdes accompagnaient son avis.

_ Merci Mr Malefoy. Puis-je demander au capitaine des Poufsouffle de se lever?

Une fille de cinquième année se présenta, rougissante de la tête aux pieds.

_ Melle Perks, je vous en prie.

Harry admira intérieurement l'espace de quelques secondes Dumbledore pour sa mémoire. Connaissait-il vraiment le nom de tous les élèves de son école? En même temps qu'il s'interrogeait, sa préoccupation liée à Rogue s'éloignait peu à peu.

_ Eh bien, je crois que nos joueurs occupant le même poste ont des niveaux assez différents. Aussi, j'opterai également pour la deuxième solution, dit-elle de sa voix flûtée.

Elle fut à son tour applaudie. Malefoy étira un sourire vainqueur. Harry songea que la jeune fille avait eu le cerveau paralysé par l'attention qu'on lui avait porté. Comment avait-elle pu choisir cette proposition? Sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas s'éliminer, elle ôtait Krum de l'équation et privait ainsi sa maison de lui... Des Poufsouffle la regardaient avec un drôle d'air. 

_ Merci Melle Perks. Le capitaine des Gryffondor pourrait-il se faire connaître?

Instinctivement, Harry regarda vers ses camarades. C'était à eux de choisir entre révéler son identité ou... Fred articula silencieusement "tous". Le Cinquième année aperçut, tout comme les autres joueurs de sa table, les doigts du second jumeau se refermer discrètement un à un sur la table et quand le dernier se replia, Harry se leva, imité de ses partenaires, exceptés Emile et Rose.

Des murmures retentirent dans toute la salle. Le jeune homme se sentait nerveux mais les autres semblaient très à l'aise de ce qui aurait pu faire l'objet d'une "blague". Malefoy grimaça et des rires étouffés résonnèrent un peu partout. Dumbledore afficha un air malicieux. Il avait enfin l'air de bien s'amuser.

_ J'ignorais que les Gryffondor s'étaient formés cinq équipes parmi les anciens, constata-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Les élèves qui s'étaient retenus pouffèrent soudainement de rire. Du coin de l'oeil, Harry vit Mac Gonagall avec un sourire grandissant. Fred, Georges, Katie et Alicia se dressaient fièrement devant leur plaisanterie. Rogue était retourné à un affichage clair de mépris envers leur table.

_ Je suis désolé, fit Dumbledore pas le moins désolé du monde, mais il nous faut un avis. Je doute que les autres maisons acceptent de rencontrer autant d'équipes de Gryffondor.

_ C'est pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, professeur, intervint gaiement George.

Les rires redoublèrent, sauf du côté des Serpentard. Le Directeur pouffa légèrement. Morphéos eut un semblant de réveil. Harry sourit enfin d'aise.

_ S'il vous plaît, interrompit malgré elle Mac Gonagall. Nous attendons votre jugement. Il est capital. Si vous choisissez la deuxième proposition, c'est elle qui sera exécutée. En cas contraire, le choix sera porté sur celle dont les arguments seront les plus pertinents et un débat aura lieu entre les différents capitaines... de toute maison, je précise, dit-elle un peu embrouillée.

_ J'opte pour la première, déclara Katie. Qui me suit?, demanda-t-elle en s'adressant au reste de l'équipe.

Tous levèrent la main, Harry n'hésitant pas.

_ Dans ce cas, expliquez-vous tous, continua Dumbledore. Messieurs Davies et Malefoy, mademoiselle Perks...

Il leur fit signe de se lever une deuxième fois. Les murmures qui s'élevaient de chaque table s'intensifièrent à la vue de ce qui allait suivre. Avant même d'avoir reçu la permission de parler, Malefoy prit la parole:

_ Il est évident qu'il faut sélectionner les meilleurs éléments, soutint-il, rageur que les Gryffondor se fassent ainsi remarquer. Sinon, comment espérer garantir des matches soutenus?

Harry vit Alicia se mordre les lèvres. Elle se tourna alors vers la table des professeurs. 

_ Je pense que les techniques sont trop diversifiées pour être comparées, comme l'a justement souligné Roger Davies, appuya-t-elle durement.

Les poings de Malefoy se contractèrent légèrement sous la table et Mac Gonagall sembla s'inquiéter de duels verbaux éventuels entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

_ Les deux alternatives ramènent au même nombre de matches, dit Fred en haussant les épaules. Il vaut mieux choisir la plus équitable. On ne devrait pas éliminer des joueurs presque arbitrairement avant le commencement du tournoi. Chacun a droit à sa chance.

Des élèves approuvèrent de la tête. Harry remarqua que Sally-Anne Perks était trop timide pour défendre ses intérêts et se retenait de ne pas se rasseoir.

_ Soit, reprit fermement Mac Gonagall. Entre la diversité des techniques et la sélections des meilleurs éléments, résuma-t-elle, n'avez-vous, que ce soit de n'importe quel côté, aucun autre argument qui ferait pencher la balance?

Les tables restèrent silencieuses, à court d'idées. Malefoy était prêt à écouter n'importe quelle suggestion de la part de ses camarades.

_ L'esprit d'équipe?, dit d'une petite voix Harry.

Les yeux se posèrent sur lui. Le jeune homme ne sut comment réagir à cette focalisation soudaine.

_ Expliquez-vous, Mr Potter, continua Mac Gonagall.

Harry fit un gros effort pour se remémorer ce qu'il avait remarqué durant les élections tout en ne prêtant pas attention aux regards tournés vers lui, surtout celui de Rogue qu'il évitait à présent désespérément.

_ Chacune des équipes formées d'une même maison s'est créée une cohésion, dit-il, plongé dans son raisonnement. Tous les anciens ont l'habitude de jouer entre eux mais pas seulement eux. Dans la deuxième équipe de Gryffondor (il plissa les yeux au souvenir de leurs démonstrations de vol), les poursuiveuses, dans notre cas, ont déjà participé à plusieurs matches ensemble, dans leur pays d'origine. Elles se connaissent et savent comment réagir à telle réaction de leurs partenaires. Samedi dernier, j'ai vu également qu'il en était de même chez les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle (Fred faisait inconsciemment "oui" de la tête en le regardant, les yeux brillants). En sélectionnant les "meilleurs éléments", on prend le risque de casser un ensemble qui se révélerait probablement plus efficace que de meilleurs joueurs qui se considèrent comme de parfaits inconnus (l'espace d'une seconde, Harry pensa _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais_...). Pour recréer cette cohésion, il faudrait alors énormément de temps et de travail, ce qui ne nous ait pas permis en raison de l'arrivée précipitée des matches.

Il s'arrêta, gêné par sa longue tirade improvisée. Il regarda autour de lui et vit tous les visages silencieux. Harry eut alors une étrange sensation. Les dernières fois qu'il avait été dévisagé était lors de son départ et de son retour à Azkaban. il était troublant de les voir le regarder alors qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Il eut comme un stress passager, une nervosité sans raison.

_ C'est tout, s'entendit-il murmurer alors qu'il attendait impatiemment qu'on lui demande de se rasseoir.

Les quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent lui parurent interminables. Euterpe le fixait intensément.

_ Merci, Mr Potter, coupa Dumbledore en s'adressant à l'assemblée. Quelqu'un voudrait-il ajouter quelque chose?

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit, aussi la referma-t-il, les joues rosissantes.

_ Dans ce cas, en raison de deux contre un, nous opterons pour la première solution, déclara-t-il. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir, fit-il aux "capitaines".

Des chuchotements enthousiastes retentirent à l'annonce du verdict. Les Gryffondor jetèrent un regard rempli de gratitude à Harry qui sourit légèrement. Fred lui fit signe d'observer Malefoy: il était on ne peut plus heureux d'avoir réussi à rabattre son caquet. Le Serpentard semblait prêt à mordre.

_ Huit équipes s'affronteront donc à partir de fin Septembre et oui..., c'est ça, fit-il en reportant son regard à quelques feuilles posées sur la table des professeurs, le premier match opposera "Les Rapaces" de Serdaigle contre "Les Tsunami" de Poufsouffle. J'aimerais aussi préciser l'annonce d'un bal, un _bal_, répétait-il alors que des murmures essentiellement féminins s'élevaient, qui aura lieu en l'honneur de la finale et donc dans le courant de la fin Mai. Ce sera tout pour l'instant. Je souhaite à tous les participants bonne chance aux matches à venir en espérant que vous fassiez éloge de vos talents, le tout dans des rencontres fair-play. Bon appétit.

Des applaudissements mêlés de sifflements joyeux saluèrent le discours du Directeur alors que les élèves commençaient à se faire passer les plats.

_ C'est un recruteur, j'en suis sûr.

_ Tu penses?

_ Oui, un bonhomme pour repérer d'éventuels professionnels.

Déjà, les conversations s'activaient sur le Quidditch et déjà, des élèves émettaient des hypothèses quant à la présence de l'inconnu.

_ Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'il me remarque...

Harry se servit d'un petit poivron farci en observant les Serpentard. Malefoy mourrait d'envie de se lever pour se jeter sur lui. Le Gryffondor détourna le regard avec indifférence et but un peu d'eau fraîche.

_ Comment tu as fait pour savoir?!, répétait Seamus à Ron au sujet du bal.

_ L'expérience, mon cher, l'expérience..., répondit le garçon roux avec une voix suffisante, quoique teintée d'amusement, alors que son camarade levait les yeux au ciel.

_ Il s'est levé!, en disait-un.

_ Ah oui... Alleeez, viens vers nous..., priait un autre.

_ Harry?, l'interpella Georges. Tu es courant pour les changements du terrain?

_ Oui, je les ai vu ce matin, répondit Harry au souvenir des dédoublements de gradins qu'il avait aperçu.

De nouvelles rangées de spectateurs surplombaient les anciennes, rendant le terrain plus impressionnant encore. Le jeune homme avait particulièrement admiré le travail de Rogue et Flitwick qui avaient fait surgir peu à peu de leurs baguettes un enchevêtrement de poutres nécessaires à la construction de quatre tours supplémentaires, chacune symbolisant une équipe de l'école. Tous les professeurs leur avaient ensuite prêté main forte alors que Harry voltigeait en hauteur. Le professeur de Potions avait eu l'air de prendre son entraînement comme une intrusion parasitaire...

_ Ils ont fait du beau travail, ajouta-t-il en portant une cuillerée à sa bouche.

_ Oui... Il s'approche...

_ Oh non! Il nous a dépassé!...

_ Alors? Qu'a dit le professeur Rogue à propos de ta retenue?, rappela Hermione à son ami en se servant à son tour.

Le jeune homme eut l'air soudainement triste quand...

_ Mr Harry Potter?

Harry se retourna, surpris. Hermione observa de même l'inconnu qui leur faisait face. Celui-ci tendit vivement la main au jeune sorcier comme lors d'un entretien pour l'obtention d'un emploi. Ron regardait son ami avec envie (un futur professionnel?).

_ Maître Thomas Parker, je suis chargé de vous faire remplir quelques formulaires administratifs du ministère.

Harry lui serra la main, surpris, et Parker s'installa en face de lui sans autre préambule, sortant de sa mallette des dossiers qu'il étala rapidement sur la table. Le jeune sorcier se sentait pris au dépourvu et quelques têtes regardaient également Parker avec curiosité. Harry lança à ses amis un regard intrigué. Tout en consultant d'une manière prodigieusement efficace ses fichiers, l'homme s'expliqua:

_ Je suis avocat, dirigeant du service de l'APPÂT, Abus des Personnes Particulièrement Appréciées du Tribunal. Je suis ici pour déposer un bilan de votre opinion concernant les injustices que Mr Macnair vous a causé, voir dresser une plainte contre cet homme, et négocier les correspondances entre ses fautes et votre faire-valoir. Votre libération officielle, qui a eu lieue le dimanche 3 Septembre, par Monsieur le Ministre, a été suivie d'examens sur l'accusé durant une semaine puis le rassemblement de dossiers médicaux visant à atténuer la pénitence de Mr Macnair, récemment classé comme victime de crises de démence passagères (_Dumbledore avait vu juste alors..._, songea Harry l'espace d'une seconde avant d'écouter la suite). Vous signerez ses formulaires (il faillit lui mettre un parchemin dans son assiette, emporté dans sa précipitation injustifiée) ainsi que ceci et... ah! Vous devez lire avant tout la lettre suivante qui m'a été remise en main propre dernièrement. 

Il avait dit tout ça dans un unique souffle, le stress du travail débordant dans son comportement. Des camarades de Harry clignaient des yeux devant la présentation fulgurante de l'avocat et le jeune sorcier prit maladroitement la lettre qu'il lui tendait d'un geste sec. Il la déplia et lut:

  


Harry,

  


Toutes les propositions de Mr Thomas Parker entrent dans la réalisation de ta couverture. Elles ont pour objectif de parfaire une illusion de ton échec face à ta tentative de persuasion sur Mr Fudge concernant l'existence de Lord Voldemort. Si véritablement tu n'avais pas réussi, ce Maître serait présent pour te permettre de déposer une plainte contre Mr Macnair. Obéit-lui, la signature de tes décharges n'aura aucune conséquence quant à ta position actuelle. Les frais financiers de ta défense te seront détournés. Accepte de payer, tu ne verseras rien. Réagis exactement comme tu l'aurais fait si Mr Fudge avait fermé les yeux. Tu n'assisteras à aucune représentation en justice et le plan mis en place à ton retour d'Azkaban sera sauf. Aie confiance.

  


N.B: Lors d'une très récente entrevue que j'ai eue avec Mr Fudge, le ministre m'a fait part de son admiration concernant le travail remarquable de Arthur Weasley alors qu'il se refusait de croire au retour de Lord Voldemort. Il va de soi que cette impression ne sera pas inconséquent sur le coffre du père de ton ami. Les fonds financiers employés surtout pour la formation de nos armées, son augmentation n'atteindra pas le plafond fixé en temps de paix mais sa récompense ne sera tout de même pas négligeable... 

  


Albus Dumbledore.

  


Le jeune homme releva la tête vers le Directeur qui discutait avec Melle Tambouille. Celui-ci sentit le regard de Harry posé sur lui et se tourna vers lui en lui adressant un sourire accompagné d'un hochement de tête significatif. L'adolescent sourit, plia le parchemin et fit face à l'avocat qui l'attendait patiemment. N'ayant rien à faire pour quelques secondes, il croisait ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement.

_ Je vous écoute, dit Harry.

Parker eut l'air ravi et recommença à s'élancer dans de complexes explications concernant les procédures de la justice magique. On aurait dit qu'il avait plaisir à prouver son efficacité, à montrer qu'il était bien à la hauteur de son emploi et qu'on pouvait facilement le qualifier de "sorcier d'avenir". Un Percy moins grognon, sans aucun doute...

Un Serpentard fit accidentellement tomber un petit accessoire près de la place de l'avocat et vint le ramasser. Harry eut plus l'impression qu'il venait pour écouter les raisons de son entretien avec Parker que pour récupérer son objet (_un encrier étanche, peut-être..._). 

_ Mais avant tout, reprit Parker dans sa poursuite d'analyse de ses dossiers, souhaitez-vous déposer une plainte contre Mr Macnair?

_ Oui, dit fermement Harry.

Il l'aurait fait sans aucun délai si les événements avaient été autres. Ron et Hermione le fixèrent avec une expression d'incrédulité, se demandant dans quoi leur ami se lançait. Quand on s'engageait dans pareille affaire, cela pouvait avoir de sérieuses conséquences... Harry donna la lettre de Dumbledore à Hermione en jetant deux ou trois regards à la volée de façon à lui faire comprendre combien il était important que le contenu reste confidentiel. Entre eux trois seulement. Ron se pencha vers son amie et entama sa lecture.

A côté d'eux, Neville arborait la même expression d'incrédulité que Ron et Hermione avaient un instant plus tôt.

_ Vous êtes conscient du montant des frais dont vous vous portez garant?, répéta Parker.

_ Oui, dit Harry.

Il vit l'avocat griffonner à nouveau dans des cases de parchemin et lui tendre la feuille pour une énième signature.

_ Nous aurions pu nous entretenir seul à seul dans une autre pièce un peu plus tard, si vous aviez voulu, monsieur, dit subitement Harry.

Les coups d'oeil interrogateurs finissaient par le rendre mal à l'aise. Il avait été un centre d'attention suffisamment longtemps pour la soirée.

_ Le ministère est surchargé, se justifia Parker. Je fais juste un aller-retour. Je n'ai pas choisi le meilleur moment, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je suis désolé de vous perturber à cette heure-ci...

_ Oh, non, ce n'est pas ça, s'empressa d'ajouter le jeune sorcier, gêné à son tour. C'était juste une remarque.

Ron et Hermione avaient fini de lire la lettre et la rendirent à Harry. Ron paraissait aux anges.

_ Deux semaines sont passées depuis sa libération, fit remarquer Hermione. Vous n'avez pas pu venir plus tôt?

Le ton qu'elle avait employé était très diplomate et pas le moins du monde offensant. Elle recherchait uniquement une explication.

_ Beaucoup de mes collègues ont reçu des convocations urgentes du Haut ministère, justifia-t-il en vérifiant la signature du jeune homme alors que Harry remarquait que ses mains s'étaient arrêtés de trembler en s'adressant à Hermione. Il est certain qu'il est très rare de voir un pareil remue-ménage en ce lieu, ajouta-t-il, pensif. Et cela dure depuis un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant...

Ses cernes témoignaient de sa fatigue. 

_ Toujours est-il que je dois me charger de certains dossiers de mes collègues qui traînaient depuis un petit moment... Et que je n'ai par conséquent pas pu venir vous rencontrer avant.

Harry se demanda s'il connaissait la véritable cause de ce remue-ménage.

_ Vous savez pourquoi vos collègues ont été rappelés?, poursuivit la jeune fille qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées et qui paraissait prise de pitié par la tonne de travail qui se déversait sur le jeune avocat.

Elle savait ce qu'était de passer des nuits à écrire, luttant contre le sommeil, notamment depuis sa troisième année.

_ Non, je l'ignore, répondit Parker en tendant un nouveau formulaire à Harry. En bas, à droite, lu et approuvé.

Le jeune sorcier obéit après en avoir lu rapidement les inscriptions. Il comprit dans le comportement de l'avocat que ses gestes étaient très rapides pour cacher ses petits tremblements.

_ Quelle peine Mr Macnair a-t-il de grandes chances de se voir attribuer?, questionna-t-il à nouveau en lui rendant le papier.

_ Détention dans un asile psychiatrique, probablement. Et surveillance permanente, dit l'avocat d'un ton neutre, probablement habitué à ce genre d'affaires.

_ Il n'ira pas à Azkaban?, essaya de se rassurer le jeune homme.

_ Non, je suis désolé, fit l'avocat en rangeant de nouveaux parchemins remplis.

_ Oh, il ne faut pas..., murmura Harry.

Ron se pencha à son tour pour interroger Parker, enfin descendu de ses nuages.

_ Et cet asile... C'est celui qui est près de l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste?, demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Les malades mentaux y subissent quel genre de traitement? Enfin, je veux dire, ils sont enfermés dans quoi? Ils ne risquent pas de s'échapper, n'est-ce pas?, bafouilla-t-il.

_ Non, leurs cellules sont aussi performantes que celles d'Az..., commença-t-il à répondre mais cessa aussitôt en croisant le regard de Harry.

Ses mains s'étaient remises à trembler subrepticement. Le jeune sorcier eut un regard indulgent.

_ Alors, il ne s'en ira pas, finit-il pour couper court à la discussion. Je signe où?

_ Euh... ici.

Pendant un court instant, Ron, Hermione et Parker le fixèrent avec le même regard qu'ils avaient eu le jour de son retour de la fameuse prison. Une réputation s'était établie, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de l'école...

Les formulaires continuèrent de se succéder et Harry se demanda si l'administration moldue était aussi compliquée que celle du ministère de la magie. L'entretien prit fin près d'un quart d'heure plus tard et le jeune homme put enfin avoir droit à un banquet normal ou presque... Il ne but pas de jus de citrouille de la soirée.

  


  



	11. Tel père, tel fils

**CHAPITRE 11: Tel père, tel fils.**

  


_ Ouvrez... votre champ de... vision..., Potter!, avertit Lyth en faisant trébucher Harry d'un croche-patte, peinant à parler.

Le jeune homme fit volte-face et le combat reprit, coups droits et coups bas, crochets, revers ou fouettés. Les mains moites s'activant aux manipulations agiles des manches, le souffle court et les pieds en feu, les deux adversaires luttaient incessamment dans une pluie de battements d'air. Le maniement des bâtons parfaitement connu désormais, les techniques se multipliaient et les improvisations payaient. Parfois tournoyant au bout des doigts, effleurant à peine la peau, ou serrés avec force et détermination, ils filaient vers des rencontres fracassantes.

Lyth s'avérait être une redoutable guerrière, dissimulant ses talents de combat en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal où elle privilégiait l'observation aux démonstrations. Elle s'appuya de son bâton planté sur les tatami, et dans un terrible élan accompagné d'un cri étouffé, se redressa presque à l'horizontal pour frapper des pieds joints droit dans l'estomac de Harry qu'il protégea dans un virement in extremis sur le côté. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de soupirer de soulagement qu'il dut se contorsionner dans d'ahurissantes positions pour parer les coups suivants. _Elle ferait une excellente adepte au saut à la perche...,_ eut-il cependant le temps de penser au sujet de l'aptitude du professeur à s'élancer dans les airs.

Lyth, en tant qu'adversaire, montrait une suprématie indiscutable que seul Rogue, peut-être, aurait pu équivaloir. Le jeune homme en ignorait la raison mais le maître en potions avait dévoilé au fil des duels, mis à part son agressivité, une adresse inégalable, presque surnaturelle si on la comparait aux exploits pourtant pour les moins remarquables de ses collègues entraînés au duel. Avec son aspect osseux et sa peau malade, il aurait convaincu quiconque à parier sur ses défaites s'il ne brillait pas dans ses yeux cette assurance à faire douter les plus musclés.

Harry tomba volontairement sur les genoux, le dos vers l'arrière et réussit à frapper dans un geste fortuit. Lyth reçut un coup au postérieur et son corps fut parcouru d'une secousse. Instantanément, le jeune sorcier rougit. Cette seconde d'inattention lui valut un balancement direct au tapis. Furieux contre lui-même de s'être laissé aller, il se releva d'un saut (finalement, la gymnastique moldue avait ses avantages...) et refit face à son professeur avec, malgré tout, un sourire d'excuse sur le visage. Dans ses élans, il s'appliquait à l'atteindre sans porter trop d'attention aux "emplacements" particuliers visés et en éprouvait parfois un certain embarras. Lyth dissimula sa fatigue et sourit à son tour.

_ Et si je n'étais pas une femme..., suggéra-t-elle alors en changeant alternativement le bâton de main, un air de défi passant dans ses yeux noisette.

Harry se sentit à la fois étonné par l'audace de son professeur, gêné d'avoir été ainsi aussi facilement percé à jour et puis, la fierté aidant, il replongea dans une succession d'attaques effreinées. Les armes s'entrechoquaient dans un rythme rapide, jamais régulier, comme des percussions jouant des doubles croches aux noires à un temps. Les pieds glissaient, rasaient le sol, se tordaient pour rétablir avec espoir des équilibres délicats. Les collisions donnaient lieu à un concert de tissus froissant l'air, de respirations saccadées, de tapes brusques au tempo _presto_. Seul l'arrière-fond sonore de tambours faisait défaut dans cette danse guerrière africaine où le plaisir de combattre primait sur l'enseignement.

Les accrochages s'exécutaient malgré tout dans une sorte de jeu, chacun cherchant à déstabiliser l'autre. Lyth y réussissait très bien dans le domaine psychologique. Contrairement à Rogue, elle n'agressait pas verbalement mais décourageait son adversaire à la battre de plein gré: sa nature féminine y comptait pour beaucoup dans cette manipulation... 

Harry faillit crier de terreur, sa bouche restant muette, en voyant le bois solide foncer vers sa mâchoire mais réussit une fois de plus à contrer l'offensive, les deux combattants se déplaçant involontairement vers un coin de la salle, emportés dans leurs assauts résolus. Lyth n'hésitait jamais à porter des coups forts, sa pédagogie réfutant catégoriquement la "gentillesse" synonyme de pitié. La mansuétude dont elle faisait (trop?) preuve en Cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était irrévocablement remplacée par l'intransigeance sans scrupule qu'elle lui vouait durant cette option. Encore une différence entre les moldus et les sorciers: les associations de défense des personnes battues ne devaient pas exister dans ce monde étrange...

Un poteau empêcha le jeune sorcier de reculer et l'arme du professeur lui frôla le ventre, rentré en lui. En une fraction de seconde, il dut se placer derrière et éviter ainsi le fulgurant retour du bâton. Aussitôt, les duellistes jouèrent de cet accessoire: s'y agrippant pour frapper des jambes ou s'en servant de bouclier, ils tournaient autour en tapant dans tous les stratèges possibles, défiant leur équilibre dans des tentatives osées.

Harry, se pliant soudainement en forme de pont, le torse tourné vers le plafond, se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment il avait fait pour en arriver à cette position sans tomber ou se fracturer la colonne vertébrale. Après une petite pensée de remerciement pour Dumbledore et ses cours, il se remit à la charge dans une hardiesse à toute épreuve. Ses attaques _ auxquelles il ne songeait même pas il y a quelques temps _ devenaient plus fréquentes bien que manquant un peu d'assurance. Sa souplesse était vraiment son point fort (l'anaconda se révélait extrêmement utile...) et sa timidité... son point faible.

Il détourna une de ses attaques qui aurait du atteindre la poitrine de Lyth et son professeur lui flanqua un coup droit dans l'estomac. Encaissant, il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer involontairement un regard signifiant "Vous y allez un peu fort quand même".

Pour toute réponse, il reçut de son professeur un sourire quelque peu fatigué. Melle Lyth se servit de son bâton comme point d'appui et décida de se reposer un instant. Dans leur pause silencieuse, Harry se rendit compte à quel point il était essoufflé.

_ Il ne faut... plus hésiter, parvint-elle à dire dans sa récupération.

Harry ne songea même pas à répondre. Il mourrait de manque d'air dans la seconde s'il arrêtait de respirer, ne serait-ce que pour dire un mot. Encore un peu sonné, il regarda autour de lui. 

Quelques rares Septième année, longuement observés par Infly, calme et les mains dans le dos, poursuivaient leur lutte. Au fur et à mesure des cours, les élèves avaient préféré se disperser dans les petites pièces rattachées à la salle normalement attribuée pour un espace où personne ne les bousculerait. Les professeurs allaient d'une pièce à l'autre et conseillaient. Dans la salle principale, ils n'étaient plus que sept. Les coups ne risquaient plus d'atteindre un élève non visé. Bientôt, ils feraient tous la connaissance d'autres armes et ces séparations deviendraient alors nécessaires...

Infly vint vers eux dans sa démarche flottante, sa longue robe blanche glissant sur le sol et passa devant une porte ouverte en y jetant un regard soupçonneux. Harry savait qu'il suspectait les jumeaux de discuter tranquillement, leur emplacement trop silencieux au goût du professeur en Enchantements. Fred et George se débrouillaient toujours pour rester dans le niveau sans se fouler vraiment. Ils auraient sans doute leurs ASPIC et leur mère crierait qu'ils auraient pu obtenir de meilleurs résultats...

_ Je vous remplace?, proposa Infly à sa collègue.

_Encore!, _fit tout ce qui vint à l'esprit de l'adolescent. Il venait de passer... il ne savait plus combien de temps (mais certainement trop) face à Lyth et ne souhaitait aucunement enchaîner dans un second duel. Infly avait en outre la manie de transformer leurs batailles en un test différent à chaque fois. Il jouait sur tout ce qui était susceptible d'être une qualité ou un défaut chez Harry et le lui faisait sévèrement comprendre. 

Le jeune homme observa à nouveau autour de lui. Les Septième année n'étaient guère plus grands que lui et Harry pensait avoir largement acquis "les bases" du combat. Après tout, pour les autres aussi, il s'agissait de leur première année de Combat avec Armes Magiques. Il pourrait sans problème se mesurer à l'un d'eux sans risquer de sortir de cours avec la possibilité de s'inscrire au club des chasseurs sans tête...

Lyth acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête au professeur et se tourna vers Harry qui avait peine à reprendre son souffle, lui-aussi.

_ Continuez, c'est très bien, le complimenta-t-elle avant de partir.

Harry hocha la tête. Il la regarda s'éloigner, un peu déçu. Infly, ses longs cheveux blonds coiffés en une fine queue de cheval, se plaça à trois mètres de lui. Harry avait encore la respiration quelque peu saccadée. Le professeur en Enchantements exécuta de rapides échauffements pendant que le jeune homme inspirait longuement une dernière fois.

_ Professeur, osa-t-il alors interrompre, je peux... enfin je pense que je peux combattre un Septième année, si vous voulez...

Il ne voulait pas donner l'air rebuté à l'idée de l'avoir comme adversaire mais que les deux adultes se relaient avec lui était un peu gênant. 

Infly sourit étrangement.

_ Non, je préfère comme ça. Dans cette salle?, indiqua-t-il de son bras, l'air mystérieux.

Harry accepta non sans curiosité la proposition et s'avança dans une des petites pièces restées vides. Seuls quelques matelas au sol la décoraient. Le jeune homme se retourna et aperçut son professeur sortir un masque de la poche de sa robe. Harry l'observa. 

Le masque était noir, un peu comme ceux de Carnaval, en forme de visage, inexpressif. Infly regarda Harry et sourit, toujours étrangement avant de porter le masque à son visage. On entendait à présent uniquement quelques bruits étouffés de cognements de bâtons dans la salle de cours.

_ On va monter le niveau d'un cran, dit le professeur alors que sa figure semblait comme aspirée par l'objet maléfique.

Aussitôt (et Lee qui avait été propulsé devant l'entrée se figea sur place pour mieux observer), une fumée grise l'enveloppa et se dissipa dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent. Au milieu, Infly avait disparu. Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds pendant que Lee clignait les siens de stupéfaction: il en avait oublié son adversaire.

Le professeur n'était plus là. Instantanément, la phrase d'Hermione "On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard" surgit dans son esprit. Le jeune homme demeurait immobile, un peu ridicule à rester là en solitaire, et fixait l'endroit où Infly était quelques secondes auparavant. Peut-être n'étaient-ce que des préjugés, mais les couleurs du masque et de la fumée disparue l'inquiétaient quelque peu. Il se mit sur ses gardes.

_ Ceci est un masque d'ombre, dit soudainement la voix du professeur, comme s'il était derrière Harry.

L'adolescent sursauta de surprise et se retourna brusquement, faisant face au vide. Lee fit signe à son camarade invisible de se taire. La voix reprit:

_ Un objet extrêmement rare. Il me donne les caractéristiques et les capacités d'une ombre. Je peux me tordre, me projeter sur différentes surfaces et même... me dédoubler selon le nombre de sources de lumière de l'espace. On va commencer par une seule source, Potter.

Harry saisit son arme avec force, tourna sur lui-même, mais ne voyait strictement rien. _Je devrais peut-être me contenter d'une petite salle bien tranquille pour m'allonger lors du prochain cours..., _songea-t-il en pensant aux jumeaux qui échappaient à la leçon sur l'invisibilité. Il se dit ensuite qu'il avait l'air bien stupide à essayer de combattre le vide. Harry voulut rapidement rompre ce silence embarrassant.

_ Et si je suis dans une totale obscurité, le défia-t-il, vous ne pourrez plus m'attaquer, n'est-ce pas? Les ombres ont besoin de lumière pour exister, non?

_ Bien sûr, dit Infly dans une voix malicieuse venant de la gauche du jeune homme, mais l'entraînement prendrait fin. Imaginez être dehors par une belle journée ensoleillée...

_ Bien sûr..., répéta Harry dans un murmure, les yeux à l'affût du moindre danger.

Il continua de tourner sur lui-même puis ajouta encore.

_ Comment je fais alors pour battre une ombre? Je crée des interférences lumineuses? J'utilise _Lumos_?

Harry perçut un petit rire.

_ Vous avez l'esprit vif, Potter.

Le jeune homme grogna imperceptiblement. La dernière fois qu'on lui avait dit ce compliment, l'auteur était un mangemort des plus redoutables et qui plus est, lui avait généreusement dressé l'éloge de son imbécillité, une fois son identité révélée.

_ Effectivement, un _Lumos_ paraît l'idéal pour me repousser, convint de répondre Infly.

Le professeur n'attaquait toujours pas. Il laissait du temps à son élève pour s'adapter à la nouvelle situation. Harry sortit sa baguette du bâton et murmura _Lumos_ avant de reformer son arme. Lee Jordan continuait de profiter de l'éloignement de Lyth et de son adversaire (sûrement parti après une légère vexation) pour apprécier le spectacle, le menton reposé sur le bout du manche.

Harry se remit sur ses gardes.

_ Et maintenant?

_ Maintenant..., reprit la voix mystérieuse, cette fois-ci venue de droite, maintenant, il s'agit de faire confiance à ses autres sens que la vue. Certaines ombres sont quasi-invisibles et elles ne créent pas de courants d'air dans leurs déplacements...

Harry se concentra sur l'ouïe. _Malgré le masque, Infly peut parler, il n'est donc pas aussi silencieux qu'une ombre... _L'unique problème était que les chocs voisins des bâtons étouffaient quelque peu les pas d'Infly. Le jeune sorcier n'y arriverait jamais.

Reprenant une fois de plus sa baguette, il dressa un mur insonorisé avant de la faire fondre à nouveau dans le bois. _Merci Hermione..._, pensa-t-il au sujet du petit renseignement qu'elle lui avait fourni un peu plus tôt sur les dômes de musique.

A présent, Harry était en tête à tête avec son professeur invisible, dans le silence le plus complet. Lee regardait toujours à travers le mur.

_ Bon début, approuva Infly, certainement devant le jeune sorcier.

Harry aurait juré l'entendre sourire.

_ Si vous êtes une ombre, reprit-il alors, vous ne pouvez être qu'en position de défense, non? 

_ Je ne suis pas une ombre. J'en possède les qualités, rectifia Infly de derrière.

Harry fit brusquement volte-face, les poings serrés sur son arme. Le jeu consistant à le prendre par surprise le rendait nerveux. En même temps, il réalisait combien jusqu'ici il n'avait fait confiance qu'à sa vue principalement.

_ Et je peux quitter les surfaces, ajouta son professeur. Je reste humain malgré tout.

_ Que représentent les ombres, en sorcellerie?, enchaîna Harry, les yeux changeant constamment de direction.

_ Pourquoi cette question?

_ Si vous en possédez leurs propriétés, il faut que j'en connaisse les particularités magiques, se justifia le jeune sorcier.

Il murmura entre ses dents "je dois bien me défendre...".

_ C'est juste, admit Infly. Elles n'en possèdent aucune, à moins que nous n'entrions dans le domaine de la magie noire et plus particulièrement, la possession. Un esprit peut s'accaparer de l'ombre d'une personne pour la suivre sans éveiller de soupçon ou l'attaquer par étouffement noir sans que quiconque puisse intervenir "manuellement". Mais là s'arrête votre leçon. En revanche, symboliquement, elles évoquent le passé, parfois, le rappel aux origines, du fait qu'elles se situent derrière les gens dans la plupart de nos représentations d'elles. 

Il marqua une pause.

_ A présent, je ne répondrai plus. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous faciliter la tâche, sourit-il certainement.

Harry se résigna au silence, son jeu découvert. Il ne profiterait plus de ses paroles pour localiser le professeur. Dans un élan de concentration, le jeune sorcier ferma les yeux et fit pleinement confiance à ses autres sens. Lee, le nez collé au mur transparent, trouvait la scène plus divertissante que jamais, bien qu'il fut étrange de voir Harry parler tout seul. Il sut, par son attitude, qu'ils passaient à la pratique. Les yeux grands ouverts, les mains contre la paroi, il murmura pour lui-même...

_ Que le duel commence... 

Et Harry se sentit magiquement projeté dans les airs.

  


Enfin débarrassé d'Infly, Harry repensait aux recherches scolaires qu'il entreprendrait dès son arrivée dans la grande salle et aux résultats correspondants à ce premier mois qui, malgré tout, aurait pu être qualifié de tout sauf de reposant. Et quelque part, c'en était presque rassurant. Les séances d'entraînements, surtout, prenaient une place prédominante dans son emploi du temps: principalement à cause de Rogue et son penchant à jouer les prolongations gratuites des séances de combat, harcèlement obligeait, mais aussi parce qu'Infly prenait maintenant lui-aussi cette mauvaise habitude, comme s'il y trouvait là une agréable récréation, un comble de frustration pour le jeune homme. Heureusement pour lui, Lyth se montrait plus "cadrée" au niveau des horaires à respecter...

Un Troisième année de Poufsouffle et ses camarades le dévisagèrent en plissant des yeux. Harry les croisa avec désinvolture. L'effet de l'article sur le "mage noir" persistait encore chez quelques uns. Cependant, l'innocence qui traversait autrefois le regard du jeune sorcier quand il rencontrait ces élèves opiniâtres s'était dissolue. Il maudissait son entêtement irrécupérable à poursuivre clandestinement les cours de Lord Rodard et en même temps, savait qu'il le regretterait s'il abandonnait. D'un côté ou de l'autre, sa conscience ne serait jamais totalement tranquille. Harry avait donc décidé de choisir la solution qui permettrait à cette conscience de rester en vie assez longtemps pour le tourmenter. Les restrictions imposées par Dumbledore n'avaient jamais été aussi vues et revues dans sa tête...

Dans la grande salle, des Cinquième année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard s'étaient regroupés à leurs tables respectives, comme s'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous sans le vouloir vraiment. Ils étaient plongés dans des tas de grimoires poussiéreux empruntés à la bibliothèque de Mme Pince, cette dernière, que le nombre supérieur d'étudiants avait rendu plus irritable encore, ne supportant plus ce débordement d'allers et venues entre ses rayonnages. Elle leur avait par conséquent conseillé de travailler en ce lieu. Le petit moine gras passait de temps à autres entre les tables en rappelant aux élèves que le silence était le meilleur moyen de parvenir à une plus grande concentration, comme il devait jadis se taire lors de ses prières _ quand il était encore en vie _. 

Des chuchotements répétitifs comme on en entend souvent quand des élèves lisent et relisent leurs leçons se faisaient également entendre chez les quelques rares autres d'année différente. La grande salle, immense maintenant, paraissait pourtant bien vide.Harry, les cheveux encore mouillés par la douche, s'approcha de sa classe, la majorité présente et séparée en plusieurs groupes de travail. Hermione, la tête cachée derrière _Héritiers et Héritières célèbres_, claqua subitement son ouvrage sur la table et laissa apparaître l'expression menaçante qu'elle arborait quand on ne respectait pas une promesse concernant le sujet du siècle: les devoirs.

_ Tu as une demi-heure de retard.

Harry s'affala sur sa chaise, épuisé. Le dévisageant lentement, elle reprit plus gentiment:

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de toi?..., murmura-t-elle alors, compatissante.

Harry eut un sourire fatigué mais heureux de sa journée.

_ Ça te va si je te réponds que je n'ai pas eu à affronter Rogue?

Hermione hésitait. Ron, assis à côté d'elle, eut comme un air de surprise retenu.

_ Où est Patmol?, poursuivit Harry en regardant sous la table.

_ Hagrid a tenu à ce que Crockdur et lui fassent plus ample connaissance en les emmenant se promener ensemble, répondit-elle en réprimant un petit fou rire au souvenir. Il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir.

Harry sourit. Sirius devait être ravi de passer un après-midi entier avec un chien qu'on ne pouvait pas tellement qualifier d'animal extrêmement intelligent...

_ Patmol m'a regardée avec ses airs de chien battu mais je n'ai rien pu faire, Hagrid était trop enthousiaste, sourit-elle.

Le jeune homme sourit à son tour, puis sortitde sa chemise _Quand la réalité magique rejoint la fiction moldue_. Il se saisit d'un parchemin résumant ses recherches sur Merlin (soit pas grand-chose) et entreprit sa lecture. Il voulait d'abord soutirer le maximum d'informations de la bibliothèque de Mme Pince avant de s'intéresser à celle de Serdaigle: après tout, les Cinquième année étaient censés réussir à établir un rapport sans passer par là. Il s'y rendrait probablement pendant les prochaines vacances...

En réalité, Harry passait plus de temps la nuit dans les Potions et les sortilèges que ses compte-rendus. Rogue le surmenait vraiment en matière de connaissances et ceci, sans aucun lien (on aurait pu le croire) avec leur entretien d'avant-banquet. Le professeur ne lui avait certes jamais rappelé leur léger accrochage, mais ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant concernant les insultes habituelles. 

_ Perks a eu de la chance, c'est tout, s'entêtait de dire Seamus en recopiant sa dissertation d'Enchantements, non loin d'eux. Davies n'aurait pas du lâcher son attrapeuse pour l'autre équipe de Serdaigle. Le reste de l'équipe était bien meilleur que les Tsunami.

Dean haussa les épaules.

_ On verra bien, peut-être qu'ils sont plus doués qu'on ne le croyait et qu'ils vont gagner leur prochain match, dit-il à voix basse.

La grande salle se faisait aussi silencieuse que la bibliothèque.

_ J'espère pas, grogna son meilleur ami.

_ Tiens, fit Hermione à Harry. C'est le résumé de mes propres recherches sur Morgane. Au cas où tu y trouverais quelque chose qui t'aiderait... ou qui m'aiderait, finit-elle dans un soupir de désespoir.

_ Merci, dit Harry.

Hermione et lui avaient en effet découvert peu de temps auparavant que leurs deux animagi avaient réellement été de grands rivaux en matière de sorcellerie et de caractères. Par voie de conséquence, ils se montraient régulièrement leurs dernières découvertes et liaient leurs impressions. Malheureusement, seul le rayon concernant l'étude des moldus semblait être au courant de l'existence de ces deux figures ancestrales, un comble pour les jeunes apprentis. Et quand on savait que les croyances moldues étaient souvent infondées, leur détermination à continuer leurs recherches s'en trouvait quelque peu affaiblie...

Astrarie bailla. Neville, quant à lui, dormait déjà, le menton reposé sur son col.

_ _Les transes amenant à la con-scien-ce su-pé-rieure de s'ouvrir_, lit à voix haute et lente Astrarie, comme si elle en éprouvait un besoin capital pour comprendre le sens de ces phrases, _l'esprit se trouve déchiré entre plusieurs per-cep-tions du monde qui impliquent parfois des réactions physiques plus que surprenantes..._

Elle soupira.

_C'est de la Divination, ça, si je ne me trompe pas, dit-elle, se révoltant contre le livre innocent.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu étudies?, demanda Harry à la jeune fille.

Astrarie n'avait jamais exposé un faible pour la Divination et n'était certainement pas le genre de fille à perdre son temps là-dessus.

_ Tout et rien concernant encore et toujours notre très cher Gryffondor, répondit-elle, complètement lasse. Ils disent, dit-elle en parlant des auteurs de l'ouvrage, que Gryffondor avait la singulière manie de rrrrrrrouler certaines lettres quand il parlait lors de ses transes. Il paraît qu'il faut passer par ce stade d'état second pour devenir animagus.

Elle ferma son livre d'un coup sec. Harry pensa que si cette manie avait été héréditaire, Krum aurait figuré en tête de liste des héritiers éventuels.

_ Pfff, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire avancer, conclut-elle, fataliste.

Mais ses camarades savaient très bien qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais. Elle avait l'air se s'être fixée pour objectif de percer à jour toute la vie de ce sorcier. Son côté paparazzi ressortait comme il le pouvait...

_ _Sur la voie spirituelle des plus grands sorciers_, lut Hermione sur la couverture du volume de son amie. Mmmh, c'était sûr, ça sent la Divination à plein nez, dit-elle dans le plus grand dégoût en observant les nombreuses illustrations abstraites figurées au-dessous du titre.

_ Ne sois pas aussi dur avec la Divination, Hermione. C'est une _science_, tu sais, intervint tranquillement Milia, les yeux fixés sur son pendule qui oscillait légèrement au-dessus de ce qui ressemblait, aux yeux de Harry, à un dessin représentatif d'un terrain de Quidditch pourvu d'un grand cercle central.

Le jeune homme songea qu'elle essayait peut-être d'établir des prédictions sur le tournoi.

_ Elle n'offre pas de stupides suppositions comme beaucoup veulent le croire, mais bien plus, continua Parvati, cette fois-ci d'un ton hautain, et retournant elle aussi à l'étude de ses propres oscillations.

Harry perçut un léger "Humph!" sceptique étouffée par son amie.

_ La radiesthésie (ce qu'ils étudiaient actuellement) est un des outils qui permettent de jeter un pont entre l'esprit analytique et l'intuition, commença à expliquer Milia en levant enfin les yeux vers elle. Tu ne manques de logique Hermione, mais tu ne crois pas assez en tes intuitions, trop irrationnelles selon toi. C'est pour ça que tu n'y accordes aucune valeur.

Le jeune homme ne manqua pas de remarquer le petit rouge qui montait aux joues de son amie. Elle détestait faire l'objet d'une étude psychologique. Harry ne la comprenait que trop bien. Milia aimait lire les gens sous tous leurs aspects et ne cherchait nullement à les provoquer: elle ne connaissait tout simplement pas assez Hermione. En voulant la persuader de la beauté de sa passion et en la jugeant un peu trop hâtivement, elle avait simplement commis une erreur de communication. 

La jeune rebelle à la Divination, quant à elle, n'aurait pas répliqué si l'air supérieur qu'arboraient les deux autres groupies de Trelawney ne l'avait pas décidé.

_ Je suis fille de moldus, déclara-t-elle alors, à moitié tournée vers Parvati et Lavande. La magie ne m'ait pourtant jamais apparue comme euh... irrationnelle, dit-elle en montrant ainsi combien Milia avait tort. J'ai rapidement accepté son existence. Seulement, les fondements de cette _science_ sont trop... frivoles, ils ne reposent sur rien de sérieux, finit-elle d'un ton suffisant qui entrait en compétition avec la prétention que dégageaient les deux groupies, beaucoup plus irritante que les propos de Milia.

_ Et hum... C'est quoi au juste?, demanda soudainement Astrarie en montrant une curiosité subite à la carte située au-dessous du pendule, son intervention trop abrupte pour qu'elle soit classée comme naturelle.

Elle semblait très embarrassée par la tournure que prenait l'échange des deux filles qui l'encadraient et venait de couper la parole à Parvati. Milia, qui ne souhaitait nullement que le «débat» ne dégénère, même s'il lui démangeait de défendre sa cause, entra maladroitement dans son jeu.

_ Euh... Oh ça, c'est une charte des maisons astrologiques, lui répondit-elle.

La diversion d'Astrarie n'était peut-être finalement pas une si mauvaise idée quand on voyait le teint qu'avait pris Parvati en voulant répliquer. Légèrement vexée, elle déborda cependant aussitôt de fierté et de revanche: celle qui aurait du soutenir "le camp adverse" s'intéressait à l'astrologie.

Mais Hermione, qui connaissait très bien l'indifférence que portait Astrarie à la matière, ne montra aucun signe de frustration. La jeune fille blonde et Milia se mirent à discuter de la lecture et à se prédire l'avenir.

_ Les Serpentard te regardent, dit subitement Ron à l'adresse de Harry, ce premier les observant depuis un petit moment déjà.

Le jeune homme se retourna. Beaucoup, en effet, le fixaient, comme légèrement rageurs. Mais il s'agissait là presque d'une simple habitude. Malefoy et ses acolytes, quant à eux, détournèrent le regard pour simuler une grande concentration scolaire.

_ Grand bien leur fasse, fit Hermione qui avait replongé son nez dans un autre livre.

_ Il veulent certainement connaître l'identité de l'héritier de Serpentard, commenta Ron d'une voix tranquille.

Harry haussa les épaules. Rose arriva à leur table d'un pas vif.

_ Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver Mac Gonagall pour obtenir le droit d'avoir _Légendes apocalyptiques des Anciens_ de la Réserve, annonça-t-elle d'un air abattu en prenant place. Pas moyen d'obtenir la confirmation éventuelle que Gryffondor a été soumis au maléfice du silence sans fin. 

Elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion précipitée faute de renseignements utiles à la bibliothèque. Du fait que tous considéraient Gryffondor comme un célèbre Ancien, elle sautait sur chaque ouvrage qui comportait ce mot ou le terme "fondateur". Elle semblait désespérée d'obtenir sa BUSE d'histoire de la magie.

_ Mais où sont-ils donc tous passés à la fin?!, s'exclama soudainement Seamus qui n'avait pas pu trouvé Flitwick non plus afin de lui demander de lui accorder un délai supplémentaire pour la remise de son devoir.

_ Ils se tiennent peut-être en réunion dans le bureau de Dumbledore, suggéra Hermione en haussant les épaules.

_ Non, ils sont partis à Londres, dit Harry en notant enfin quelque chose d'utile sur son parchemin (les animaux préférés de Merlin, ce qui jouait parfois sur la transformation).

Sa phrase attira toute l'attention. 

_ Comment le sais-tu?, s'empressa de demander Ron, visiblement curieux. Dumbledore prépare quelque chose?

Son ton direct dérouta quelque peu le jeune sorcier qui sortit de ses livres. Tous trois aimaient émettre des hypothèses sur ce sujet, d'ordinaire, mais préféraient le faire entre eux seulement. Hermione eut l'air de le sermonner du regard pour son manque de prudence. Le garçon roux parut s'en vouloir.

_ Euh...non. Je... j'ai entendu cette rumeur, mentit Harry pour satisfaire la curiosité de ses camarades qui aussitôt détournèrent le regard vers leurs activités.

Il regarda ses amis, leurs yeux toujours sur lui. Il articula "rê-ve" et prit cette attitude qui leur montrait qu'il leur expliquerait plus tard.

Le jeune sorcier se souvenait malheureusement trop bien de sa dernière nuit. Grelottant de la tête aux pieds, il s'était, à son réveil, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures qu'il avait ramené vers lui comme un cocon assurant sa protection. Le noir avait une fois de plus réussi à le gagner... de l'intérieur... un noir sans fin, celui de la nuit suivant son évasion, avec une nature terrifiante, un calme oppressant, et pendant que ses pieds écrasaient l'herbe grasse, invisible, dans une démarche à la fois fatiguée et déterminée, ses pensées l'avaient envahi... Et la détermination dont il faisait preuve le jour l'avait lâchement abandonné en cette nuit qui se perpétuait dans un couloir sombre relatant à chaque détour des images aussi cauchemardesques les unes que les autres, des souvenirs que nul adolescent de quinze ans ne devrait avoir... "Il t'es déjà arrivé de regarder la mort en face, n'est-ce pas? En quoi cela t'as-t-il affecté?", l'éclat brillant des dents en or de Rita Skeeter s'était confondu en celui doré du portoloin, symbole d'un commencement, un raclement de chaises et de tables, une époque nouvelle, et un seul grondement: "Cedric Diggory"..., le monde allait subir un bouleversement irréversible, les gens méfiants, fuyant le Chemin de Traverse, et très loin, Harry continuait toujours de marcher dans ce couloir, ces pas rythmés par l'angoisse, "Vous ne comprenez donc pas?... Voldemort va revenir!", "Complètement fou. De la démence...", une cellule, tellement sombre..., "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit possible que le ministère ne t'envoie à moi sur un plateau", la baguette pointée sur lui, "Je vous préviens, Mr Potter! Si vous continuez, votre situation va empi...", l'injustice se répercutant jusqu'au plafond enchanté, "DANS TROIS JOURS, IL SERA DEJA MORT! Mort! Mort... mort...", les flots de larmes coulant dans la barbe broussailleuse de Hagrid, un homme essayant en vain de percer une baguette pour en faire un instrument, "Tue l'autre", et quand ce serait son tour..., une femme polissait d'autres baguettes, tranquillement, "depuis quelques mois, maintenant, ma nouvelle cible... c'est _toi_", pas cette nuit..., "Chéri, passe-moi le pot de peinture numéro vingt-six, s'il te plaît", "NON! Pas là-bas! Pas lui!", un bruit de scie coupant du bois, les dents de cette scie le heurtaient parfois avec fragilité, elle se faisait vieille..., clac, clac, clac, la jambe de bois de Maugrey, "sit... pro ratione... voluntas", clac, clac, clac, les pas lents de Voldemort montant les marches de la maison des Potter, "sa mère est morte en voulant le sauver et, sans le vouloir, elle lui a ainsi assuré une protection que je n'avais pas prévu...", une respiration exténuée, "In hoc signo... vinces...", "...sans le vouloir...", elle le savait..., clac, clac, clac, les ongles créant la musique inquiétante des barreaux de la cellule, "Oh! Saleté de scie, elle est complètement morte maintenant!", des pas s'approchant de la demeure, clac, clac, clac, les secousses du chariot sur les pierres du chemin menant à Azkaban, et dans un dernier élan: "Vae soli!", "Pas ça! NOOON! Pas...", les bruits de la jambe se confondant à des tapes contre une porte d'entrée, cla... Pan! Pan! Pan!

Ses battements de coeur avaient reçus comme trois secousses à faire sortir l'organe de la poitrine. Et le corps du jeune homme s'était brusquement détendu, un repos nécessaire mais éphémère. La scène s'était éclaircie. Des morceaux de bois polis avaient, en ce début de nuit calme, amusé un moldu collectionneur d'objets étranges, sa femme les reliant pour en créer de drôles d'instruments africains. Ce bonheur modeste, que l'on retrouve souvent au coeur des foyers de Londres, avait subitement laissé place au froid, à la sensation qu'on allait à tout jamais perdre l'envie de rire, comme le disait lugubrement Ron. Harry s'était senti fiévreux, de plus en plus réceptif à l'horreur de ses cauchemars. Il était déjà tellement fatigué... Le repos pouvait-il s'avérer aussi épuisant? Roulé en position foetale pour garder le peu de chaleur impuissante face à son corps gelé, il s'était inconsciemment agrippé aux poutres voisines supportant les rideaux du lit à baldaquin, comme pour se raccrocher à une réalité qui lui échappait. 

Et cette fois-ci, les actes meurtriers s'étaient déroulés sous ses yeux, non dissimulés dans une grotte quelconque, à l'abri du regard de Voldemort. Ils n'avaient rien compris, les innocents, les bienheureux ignorants. Le "Qui êtes-vous?" avait surgi à l'intrusion illégale des hommes noirs, la colère faisant place à l'étonnement en apercevant des morceaux de bois identiques aux leurs se lever vers eux ("Des vendeurs?"). L'appréhension voilait néanmoins leurs visages. Comment ne pas percevoir le flagrant pressentiment? Comment pouvait-on rester tranquille face à l'entrée soudaine d'inconnus encapuchonnés dont l'un d'eux avait un regard de braise à pétrifier les géants? _"A l'aide! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend? Aidez-moi! Je suis prisonnier, au secours!" _Mais eux ne s'étaient pas débattus, pas comme il l'avait fait, bien avant cette nuit...

Le sourire cruel s'était dessiné sur les lèvres minces, diaboliques, les silhouettes des monstrueuses créatures servant de garde avaient bouché les entrées du domicile convivial, et le couple les avait regardé, trop interloqué pour trembler. La bourrasque verte seule avait réussi à les faire crier.

Les jointures des doigts de Harry devenues blanches, le jeune homme avait serré le bois de son lit avec désespoir et effroi. Un cri inaudible lui avait été arraché de sa gorge suppliante, le torse relevé du lit comme dans un électrochoc. L'éclair, ce fameux éclair annonciateur de mort, lui avait brûlé chaque parcelle de sa cicatrice. Ses draps s'étaient ennoués, on ne savait comment, et avaient violemment été projetés sur le sol par les débattements interminables de ses jambes. De la sueur froide avait tâché l'oreiller, son pyjama s'était froissé et avait été tiré en tout sens, à la limite du déchirement. 

Cette quasi imitation de possession du diable avait eu lieu au beau milieu des ronflements naïfs de ses camarades plongés dans un lourd sommeil. "Non...", avait murmuré d'une voix sans timbre le moldu avant de sombrer dans le repos éternel, ses yeux bleus demeurant ouverts, tournés vers le corps inerte de sa femme.

Les prises s'étaient alors relâchées, les bras étaient tombés, du cri, la bouche était passé au souffle, calme et lent. Le corps retombé sur le lit dépourvu de couvertures, le supplice avait cessé. Pour un spectateur qui l'aurait accidentellement observé en cette douce nuit, Harry aurait apparu comme un adolescent passant de l'agonie sans fin à la mort délivratrice.

_ Harry? _Harry?_

Le jeune homme releva les yeux. Ron le tirait de ses pensées. Hermione, auparavant assise à côté du garçon roux, s'était levée pour emprunter d'autres livres posés plus loin sur la table.

_ Quoi?, demanda-t-il dans le même chuchotement avec lequel son ami l'avait discrètement appelé.

_ Est-ce qu'on pourra partir, d'ici un quart d'heure? Il faut absolument que je te montre quelque chose, dit-il dans un regard insistant.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se demanda si sa sollicitation avait un lien quelconque avec les Serpentard qu'il avait auparavant fixé. Hermione revint et Ron reprit un air décontracté. De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas mêler Hermione à cette affaire. Il continua de le regarder en l'attente d'une réponse. Harry hocha la tête, bien que l'inquiétude se fit sentir en lui. Que voulait lui montrer Ron qui exigeât un rejet complet de leur amie? 

Le garçon roux eut l'air soulagé par l'acquiescement de son ami et reprit sa lecture. Harry mit de côté ses interrogations qui, de toute façon, ne tarderaient pas à trouver une réponse. Ces sourcils restèrent froncés.

_ _Les centres vitaux d'énergie magiques sont en principe yang, soit positives. Des rayons d'énergie yang partent de ce centre tels que des capillaires et se diffusent du subconscient à la conscience supérieure, du bout des doigts à la tête_, bla bla bla bla bla, finit Rose dans sa lecture, ivre de ses devoirs. Ouais, je ne sais toujours pas comment utiliser ça, moi, dit-elle en montrant son pendule du doigt.

_ Tiens-le comme ceci, répondit Milia, patiente. Il t'indiquera où se situe ton centre magique...

Rose soupira mais consentit à l'écouter.

_ Dommage qu'on n'apprenne pas tout de suite à le détecter en Cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ça m'aurait épargné ce problème... Je n'y comprends rien!, explosa-t-elle en feuilletant rageusement son ouvrage à la recherche d'une explication sur les oscillations étranges de son pendule.

Cette fille avait réellement besoin de faire du Quidditch, pensait Harry. Son trop plein d'énergie la rendait souvent hors-contrôle.

_ Tu ne devrais pas le faire ici, conseilla subitement Hermione à Rose. Ce n'est pas bon que quelqu'un sache où ton centre se trouve...

Milia arbora une petite expression triomphale qui disait "Tu y crois donc un peu mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre". Cependant, Hermione s'empressa de rajouter:

_ Ce n'est pas parce que Trelawney a de mauvaises méthodes que tu n'as peut-être pas un don.

Elle défendait sa position de non-croyante aux pratiques de la vieille chouette aux lunettes trop grandes pour elle de toutes ses forces.

_ Un don?!, répéta Rose, incrédule. En Divination?! Jamais je ne réussirai quoi que ce soit en cette matière, crois-moi!, dit-elle en hochant lentement la tête. Même l'hypnose n'a pas réussi à me faire baisser les paupières!

_ Le _pendule_ a réussi à m'hypnotiser, coupa Harry sur un ton désespéré.

Ses camarades eurent un petit rire.

_ Voilà Patmol, annonça Hermione en regardant vers l'entrée de la grande salle.

Harry et quelques autres têtes se retournèrent. Le chien noir, d'une démarche trottinante, se dirigeait vers eux. Le jeune sorcier sourit et Patmol posa ses deux pattes avant sur la table en guise de "Rebonjour tout le monde!". Harry lui frotta gentiment la tête.

_ Alors, cette promenade avec Crockdur?, demanda Hermione d'un air malicieux.

Patmol fit mine de grogner dangereusement. La table éclata de rire. Le moine, volant non loin d'eux, fronça des sourcils qui se relâchèrent aussitôt. Ce fantôme ne résistait généralement pas à la bonne humeur des élèves.

_ Je crois que ton chien comprend parfaitement qui est Crockdur!, dit Seamus d'un ton joyeux.

Patmol s'élança sur le banc et se coucha à côté de Harry, comme s'il méritait bien un peu de tranquillité après cette après-midi ennuyante. Harry et les autres retournèrent à leurs ouvrages.

  


_Le débouché du sentier menait à la source de l'Oeil, un lac ainsi nommé parce que, par les beaux jours, le ciel se reflétait à la surface de la vasque qu'elle s'était creusée dans le sable et le fin gravier, et elle prenait alors la ressemblance d'un grand oeil bleu entre des cils de menthe et de myosotis..._

  


Le jeune homme referma son nouvel ouvrage. La description des petits paradis créés par Merlin ne lui serait d'aucune aide pour la découverte de son animagus. Patmol, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit et releva la tête, son attention éveillée. Harry l'observa. Le chien noir inspirait fortement l'air, comme s'il y trouvait quelque chose d'intriguant. Il bougea légèrement la tête dans différentes directions et continua de sentir les odeurs, la curiosité le poussant. Il s'arrêta, les yeux sur un Ron abandonné à son livre. Patmol cligna des yeux et réinspira plusieurs fois de suite. Harry regarda à son tour son ami, étonné par la réaction du chien. Puis il eut comme un pressentiment. Calmement, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il eut très vite la preuve d'une révélation qu'il se refusait inconsciemment de croire depuis un petit moment. Heureusement, son esprit légèrement embrumé par les devoirs l'empêcha de commettre une bêtise en agissant impulsivement.

Nerveux, Harry se saisit alors de sa chemise et y appela intérieurement la carte du Maraudeur. 

_ Ah, ah!, s'écria Rose victorieusement. 

Son pendule s'était mis à osciller de manière régulière. Milia poussa à son tour un petit cri de joie.

_ On va gagner notre prochain match! Les astres nous sont favorables, dit-elle dans un grand sourire à l'adresse de Lavande.

_ Hermione, coupa alors Harry en se levant discrètement, une lueur étrange animant son regard, je crois avoir découvert quelque chose sur Morgane. Ça te dit de vite vérifier à la bibliothèque?

Il était parfaitement réveillé maintenant. La jeune fille acquiesça de joie. Ron lui lança un regard significatif.

_ Je reviens vite, lui dit-il dans un ton qui se voulait maîtrisé. Patmol, tu viens?

Le chien sur les talons, Harry entraîna non sans un empressement évident une Hermione étonnée par la main hors de la salle, sous le regard amusé de ses camarades. Une fois cachés d'eux, il s'arrêta et fit brusquement volte-face. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite.

_ Harry, qu'est-ce que tu...

_ Hermione, il faut que tu arrives à contacter les professeurs, la coupa-t-il soudainement. Passe par Trelawney, Tambouille, Binns... n'importe qui mais il faut qu'ils reviennent. Leur enquête sur les morts se fera plus tard.

Son amie eut l'air interloqué.

_ Pourquoi? Que se passe-t-il?, demanda-t-elle, cette fois-ci un peu apeurée par le sérieux de Harry.

Elle semblait s'être intellectuellement arrêtée sur "enquête de morts". Le jeune sorcier regarda discrètement dans la grande salle.

_ Nott, enfin son fils, a pris l'apparence de Ron, expliqua-t-il en se retournant vers elle. Patmol l'a senti et je l'ai vu sur ma montre, justifia-t-il pour s'épargner un souhait de certitude. 

L'animagus eut l'air pressé d'agir. A l'évidence, il avait su que Ron n'était pas Ron mais n'avait pas reconnu le "possesseur" de l'odeur. La révélation lui donnait la bougeotte. Hermione, estomaquée, commença à porter sa main devant la bouche puis, comprenant les enjeux de la situation, la rabaissa subitement.

_ Et Ron?, dit-elle d'une voix empreinte d'inquiétude.

_ Je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas dans la grande salle, c'est certain. Je n'ai pas non plus réussi à le localiser sur la carte, le château est bien trop grand. Et le temps que je passe tous ses chemins en revue..., dit-il en déglutissant un peu difficilement. Il vaut mieux se dépêcher et prévenir les professeurs.

Après tout, il était peut-être simplement endormi... Il y eut comme un silence poignant. Il s'agissait d'enfants de mangemorts qui ne recourraient jamais aux méthodes douces.

_ Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?, murmura-t-elle alors gravement.

Elle parlait de Nott, sans aucun doute. La voix de Harry s'enroua. Il connaissait la réponse et elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_ Il voulait m'emmener... quelque part.

La culpabilité revint au galop. En deuxième année, ça avait été Ginny, en Juin dernier, Cedric, et aujourd'hui, Ron. Qui serait-ce à l'avenir?

Son ami avait été ciblé pour une unique simplification d'équation, il était une autre personne considérée comme sans importance, un pion, pour en arriver à_ lui_. Un voile se posa sur son regard alors que la jeune fille avait le sien baissé, réfléchissant à la situation encore toute nouvelle pour elle.

_ Patmol va m'aider à trouver quelqu'un, d'accord, se résumait-elle. Mais toi?

_ Je reste avec Nott. Je n'irai nulle part avec lui, rajouta-t-il pour la rassurer. Vas-y, Hermione.

Son amie eut l'air d'hésiter, prise dans un dilemme, puis hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et commença à partir avant de brusquement se retourner et de pointer vers lui un index accusateur alors que Harry allait revenir dans la grande salle.

_ _Surtout, _dit-elle en s'attirant l'attention du jeune homme, ne prend aucun risque, finit-elle tout en sachant que le danger que représentait Nott était assez faible.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête avant de disparaître de sa vue. Fixant maintenant l'imposteur, il souffla un bon coup, se saisit de sa baguette, la main dans la poche et marcha vers lui, se contrôlant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Déjà, il se sentait partager entre deux choix décisifs: le forcer à lui révéler la position et l'état de son ami ou attendre patiemment la prise en main des professeurs, une attitude peut-être plus raisonnable. Autour de lui, les élèves continuaient de parler à voix basse de leurs devoirs et autre.

_ Oh!, s'exclama subitement un Poufsouffle exaspéré qui sortit Harry de sa nervosité naissante. Tu pourrais pas faire attention! Ton encrier a tâché ma robe! 

_ Oh, c'est pas grave... Du noir sur du noir..., tenta de relativiser son camarade fautif, endormi par sa lecture.

Le jeune sorcier continua d'avançer d'un pas indécis, parfois assuré, rageur, parfois calme mais trompeur. En toisant Nott, il se reprochait intérieurement de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt sa comédie._ "Comment le sais-tu? Dumbledore prépare quelque chose?"_. Les différences de comportement entre le vrai et le faux lui sautaient aux yeux à présent. _"Les Serpentard te regardent. Ils veulent certainement connaître l'identité de l'héritier de Serpentard". Ruse et appel d'information. Fotts et Malefoy..._, se résuma-t-il. "_Est-ce qu'on pourra partir, d'ici un quart d'heure? Il faut absolument que je te montre quelque chose..."_

Il serra plus fort sa baguette, comme atteint d'une puissante démangeaison. _Faîtes que Ron n'ait rien...,_ pria-t-il intérieurement avant de s'installer et de commencer à "jouer" un rôle à son tour. Dean éclata de rire alors que son ami lui chuchotait quelque chose dans l'oreille. Harry essaya de se détendre: il ne connaissait pratiquement rien de Nott junior, excepté qu'il était plus discret et réservé que Malefoy. Il ne savait que son niveau scolaire, connu comme moyen en général, médiocre en Potions et assez bon en Soins avec Créatures Magiques.

Calme, il ne relâcha pas sa baguette. 

_ Tu as abandonné Hermione à mi-chemin?, demanda alors Seamus en étirant un petit sourire.

Harry détacha son regard de "Ron" pour répondre.

_ Elle n'a eu besoin que de ce que je lui ai dit finalement..., répondit-il maladroitement. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour le reste.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air qui se voulait dégagé et refixa l'imposteur malgré lui. Le jeune sorcier se retenait vraiment de ne pas le prendre par le col pour lui crier où était Ron. Nott avait une attitude si décontractée... Le sérieux qu'il accordait à sa lecture le trahissait quelque peu cependant. Harry se sentit incapable de ne rien faire.

Il se retourna vers les Serpentard. Malefoy et ses acolytes redétournèrent leur regard de lui, comme dans une mauvaise comédie.Malefoy devait être l'auteur de la potion. Nott l'aurait faite exploser. Les deux fils de mangemorts n'avaient pas mis longtemps à se décider quand on savait qu'il fallait un mois pour la préparation et que la pleine lune avait eu lieu... il y a quelques temps... lors de sa visite avec les sirènes... 

Refaisant face à Nott, le jeune Gryffondor se mit à taper ces doigts sur la table dans une geste répétitif et impatient. Une aiguille de sa montre oscillait toujours entre «en danger non immédiat» et «en salle de cours», oui mais quelle salle de cours... 

_ Que veux-tu me montrer tout à l'heure, Ron?, lui demanda-t-il alors subitement en repoussant le dégoût dans sa voix.

_Hermione, dépêche-toi..._

Nott leva les yeux et prit un air neutre.

_ Oh... Hum, une sorte de surprise, hocha-t-il de la tête. Tu verras, ça vaut le coup d'oeil..., tenta-t-il de sourire.

Harry eut les traits du visage qui se contractèrent légèrement et remercia intérieurement Ollivander d'avoir créé des baguettes aussi solides ou la sienne n'aurait pas vécu longtemps, son poing la serrant avec une colère croissante. Il souffla un peu pour mieux se contrôler et se racla la gorge.

_ Si, si, je t'assure, murmurait Parvati à Lavande en gloussant. Je les ai vus ensemble derrière la haie...

_ Et... Nous devons vraiment nous y rendre d'ici quelques minutes?, poursuivit Harry le plus innocemment du monde, l'air presque flegmatique.

_ Oui, dit Nott d'un ton direct gouverné par la nervosité mais qu'il voulait rendre insistant. Sinon, tu manqueras tout.

_ Bien, fit Harry qui continuait toujours de taper discrètement ses doigts sur la table, l'air ailleurs. Pourquoi?

L'imposteur eut un léger rire devant l'obstination de son "ami" à poser des questions.

_ Mais parce que c'est une surprise..., sourit-il.

_ Bien sûr, dit un Harry tout à fait compréhensif.

S'ils y allaient seuls, ils pourraient toujours avoir un petit règlement de compte loin de tous... Les effets du Polynectar s'évanouiraient durant leur tête-à-tête et... aucune preuve ne pourrait être retenu contre Nott. L'esprit de Harry s'opposa sévèrement à ce dénouement de situation. Nott devait être expulsé de l'école. Une décision dure mais nécessaire. Malefoy, lui, resterait impuni, aucune preuve ne pouvait être portée contre lui. Pourtant, Harry n'était pas prêt de continuer à recevoir des menaces régulières d'élèves en plus de celles de Voldemort. Il allait lui aussi simplifier ses équations... 

Le jeune homme mima une attention soudaine à la table des Serpentard.

_ Tu crois qu'ils trouveront un jour qui est l'héritier?

Nott eut l'air de le maudire de l'interroger autant, ce qui pourrait le trahir, puis de le bénir (ou presque) de les renvoyer sur ce sujet.

_ Ils sont mal partis, répondit-il en simulant de les détester. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu?

_ Ils perdent leur temps, c'est évident.

_ Ils viendront peut-être te le demander..., dit Nott alors qu'il semblait jurer intérieurement sur la fatalité de leurs recherches.

_ Ils ont trop de fierté pour ça, commenta de suite Harry d'un air dégagé. Ils ne viendront jamais.

_ Mais si c'était le cas?, suggéra Nott à voix basse.

Harry se pencha vers lui et murmura:

_ Qu'ils ne comptent pas sur moi pour leur dire.

L'imposteur parut enrager mentalement. Harry ne le voyait que trop bien malgré la grande performance d'acteur de son "camarade". Il sourit, comme si lui et Ron avaient pour habitude de se délecter des malheurs des Serpentard, et Nott dut sourire aussi. Il mima une concentration sur son livre.

_ Et voilà, un autre livre qui m'aura uniquement fait perdre mon temps aujourd'hui, soupira Astrarie en posant un ouvrage sur une pile précédemment construite. Ron, tu peux me prêter l'exemplaire que tu as pris hier, s'il te plaît?

_ Euh... je ne l'ai pas ici, répondit maladroitement le concerné.

Il fixait Harry d'un air hésitant. Finalement, il parut vouloir oser quelque chose et se pencha un peu vers lui. Astrarie, déçue, réfléchit à son prochain choix de volume.

_ Tu sais... _Harry_ (le Potter s'avalait mal...), tu ne devrais pas garder autant de secrets.

Le jeune homme prit un air étonné devant le conseil soudain.

_ Ben oui..., risqua Nott. Ca... Azkaban..., énuméra-t-il avec une anxiété grandissante, encourageant Harry à lui en dévoiler davantage.

Maintenant que le dialogue s'était instauré, le double jeu devenait subtil. Harry vit immédiatement où il voulait en venir: ce dont il redoutait depuis son retour de la prison et qui avait été la cause de son silence.

_ Je ne dirai jamais comment je me suis évadé d'Azkaban, il y a trop de facteurs en jeu.

_ Seamus, est-ce que tu as ton..., avait commencé plus loin Astrarie. Euh, non, c'est pas grave, je vais faire autre chose, finit-elle avant de tendre l'ouïe vers les deux garçons.

Nott semblait le dévisager et Harry n'aimait pas ça. Les camarades qui laissaient toujours traîner une oreille vers les conversations des autres eurent leurs regards subitement et non moins discrètement tournés vers eux. 

_ Quels facteurs?, questionna Nott qui cachait avec un peu de mal sa peur d'être découvert. 

Harry adopta l'honnêteté. En même temps, il sut que la vérité devrait être rapidement dévoilée. Il répondait à des questions mais ne recevait aucune information sur eux. La situation actuelle ne lui était aucunement utile. _Hermione, il faut vraiment que tu te dépêches..._

_ C'est simple, s'accorda-t-il de dire. Imagine que je le dévoile, ne crois-tu pas que les mangemorts recourraient à cette solution si jamais on réussissait à les emprisonner? Ne crois-tu pas que tous espèrent le savoir et ainsi éviter les barreaux?

Instantanément, "Ron", derrière son masque impassible, parut irrité par cette indirecte énonciation de son père enfermé... quelque part. Seamus hocha la tête d'acquiescement, un signe destiné à lui-même seulement...

_ Ooui, accepta d'admettre Nott en se raclant la gorge. Mais à tes amis, tu peux, fit-il remarquer avec une pointe d'espoir.

_ Non, rétorqua Harry en simulant une lecture pas très attentive de son parchemin. Le Polynectar serait dans ce cas une trop facile solution d'approche et d'espionnage.

Les tâches de rousseur de Nott furent un tantinet plus visibles à mesure que son visage palissait. Le jeune Gryffondor ignora ses réactions, tout comme celles de ses autres camarades, désormais très attentifs à leur échange. Astrarie avait discrètement abandonné toute lecture. Harry laissa Nott comprendre qu'il connaissait déjà tout sur la potion en question. Le jeune homme replia son parchemin et le rangea. _Hermione... désolé._ Il regarda alors son «ami» dans les yeux sans ciller.

_ Mais heureusement que nous sommes capables d'identifier immédiatement les imposteurs, n'est-ce pas Ron?

Le verdict était tombé. Nott commença à se lever, très vite. Il devait partir. Tout se produisit alors en un éclair. Nott voulut se saisir de sa baguette, parfaitement conscient que Harry l'avait découvert, la lueur de colère dans ses yeux verts indiscutable. Harry passa sa main gauche sous la table et attira à lui la baguette de Nott et de sa main droite, pointa la sienne entre les deux yeux de l'imposteur, l'arme ne tremblant pas. Nott était plus livide que la mort. Il se rasseyèrent, lentement, ce dernier n'ayant pas eu le temps de se lever et obligé de suivre le mouvement de la baguette de Harry. Des cris et des chuchotements apeurés retentirent alors dans la grande salle.

_ Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais?!, s'exclama Astrarie en imitant ses camarades qui reculaient d'un coup.

Neville, entendant de ses nuages une augmentation de volume dans les conversations, ouvrit un oeil, puis les deux de stupeur. Il tomba à la renverse avant de s'écarter d'eux, tout comme les autres.

_ Maintenant, tu vas me dire _où-est-Ron_?, s'insurgea le jeune homme avec une voix à faire trembler les élèves.

_ Hey, hey, hey! Du calme!, s'exclama cependant Dean en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

Des Septième année furent prompts à réagir: ils sortirent leurs baguettes. Il était clair que, pour eux, le Survivant avait perdu la tête. Et en tant que Seniors de l'école, il leur incombait la tâche de faire maintenir l'ordre en l'absence d'adultes. Le moine gras disparut à travers les murs, parti chercher de l'aide. Astrarie répétait dans un murmure suppliant "Il est là, devant toi, il est juste là...". Nott était comme pétrifié.

_ Potter! Pose ta baguette!, ordonna un Poufsouffle de Septième année avec un petit tremblement dans la voix alors que ses trois camarades l'encerclaient.

Le nombre d'alliés le rendait plus courageux. Le jeune homme réagit aussitôt assez violemment devant sa bravoure factice.

_ Je ne suis _pas _victime d'une crise de démence, Omski! Les baguettes, c'est sur lui qu'elles doivent être pointées!, fulmina-t-il en les maudissant de le freiner ainsi. Et toi, dis-moi où est Ron!

Les Septième année parurent un peu perdus dans les décisions à prendre dans une pareille situation. Nott demeura silencieux, conscient qu'il avait peut-être une chance finalement de partir grâce à la gêne des élèves sur Harry. Il frémissait cependant de terreur. Ce garçon était un curieux mélange de courage et de lâcheté. Un Gryffondor assis plus loin répétait avec anxiété des prières moldues, les yeux fermés fortement.

_ Potter, dit un autre Septième année blond en baissant le ton, pose ta baguette. Pour l'instant, tu peux encore t'en sortir mais si tu...

_ Alors?, coupa Harry dans sa menace à l'adresse de Nott.

L'imposteur évalua l'assurance du jeune sorcier qui ne se sentait nullement prisonnier des autres gens qui l'encerclaient. Harry enrageait pour la perte de temps qu'ils lui imposaient. Cependant, les Septième année n'osaient faire un mouvement vers le Cinquième année qui, malgré leurs baguettes dirigées vers lui, les ignorait. Le jeune sorcier jouait pourtant beaucoup et pour la première fois de sa réputation et de la peur qu'elle faisait naître chez les gens. Dean lisait tous les regards avec appréhension.

_ Dans l'armoire de Flitwick, celle du premier étage, répondit «Ron» avec une voix empreinte de peur et de haine.

Il n'acceptait pas cette mise en échec. Elle avait été totalement imprévisible. Harry baissa un peu sa baguette. Les Septième année baissèrent complètement les leurs, abasourdis par les propos de ceux qu'ils qualifiaient auparavant de "victime".

_ Dans quel état?, demanda Harry dans un ton cette fois-ci empreint d'inquiétude. 

_ Inconscient... pour peu de temps, s'empressa d'ajouter l'imposteur en voyant la colère brillée dans les yeux verts de son adversaire.

Un silence tomba dans la salle.

_ J'y vais, annonça alors Astrarie à Harry. Je vais appeler les infirmières.

Et elle sortit de la salle en courant. Ses pas furent mêlés à ceux d'autres élèves qui essayaient de sortir en douce.

_ Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, vous restez ici! Ron n'a pas besoin d'être déplacé ou de subir un sortilège de confusion, dit alors froidement Harry en tournant légèrement sa tête. 

Le bruit des pas stoppa. Le jeune sorcier sentit qu'ils allaient répondre. Avec Nott de leur côté, ils réfléchissaient à un possible retournement de situation à défaut d'avoir perdu tous les autres atouts (Ron et Nott ne pourraient échanger de place dans une diversion, le garçon roux ne pourrait perdre la mémoire...). Harry posa la baguette de l'imposteur sur la table, mise en évidence, la main à plat dessus.

_ Et les tours de passe-passe fonctionnent aussi à distance, ajouta-t-il comme avertissement alors que tous constataient que Nott était désarmé.

Les trois Serpentard ne firent plus un geste, se remémorant trop bien l'entrée miraculeuse du jeune homme avec en mains, la baguette de Fudge. Ils n'étaient en outre pas assez idiots pour défendre ouvertement un des leurs qui était, de toute évidence, perdu.

Omski fit un pas en avant, à la fois effrayé et résolu.

_ On fait quoi, maintenant?, demanda-t-il à Harry, comme pour s'excuser de son attitude précédente. 

_ Les professeurs ne vont pas tarder, dit Harry d'une voix normale toujours avec une pointe de colère envers l'imposteur. On attend.

Les élèves regagnèrent un semblant de respiration calme. Les Septième année se rasseyèrent, un peu plus loin de Harry, leurs yeux posés sur Nott. D'autres restaient là, à observer, à attendre. Seamus, toujours debout, quelques mètres derrière Nott, regarda Harry.

_ C'est, c'est pour quoi au juste?, demanda-t-il maladroitement au jeune sorcier. Pourquoi tout ça?

La complexité de la mise en scène et son objectif lui échappaient entièrement.

_ Pour... pour se venger, j'imagine, répondit Harry en quête d'un acquiescement éventuel de la part de Nott, essayant de déchiffrer ce qui se passait en ce moment dans sa tête.

Seamus plissa les yeux d'incompréhension. Le jeune imposteur eut la mâchoire qui se crispa.

_ C'est bien toi alors qui l'a fait prisonnier, dit-il au milieu du silence.

Personne n'osa le faire taire, avide d'en savoir plus. Harry ne dit rien. 

_ Je m'en doutais, Dumbledore n'en a rien dit mais je le savais.

Il contemplait Harry, les baguettes rangées dans sa robe, avec un regard féroce. Il n'en était pas moins en position de vaincu. Quelque part, Nott faisait toutefois preuve d'un courage supérieur à celui de Malefoy en retrouvant sa langue. Les élèves commençaient à se poser de sérieuses questions.

_ En tout cas, tu étais au courant de quelque chose quand tu as dit que Karkaroff était mort.

Harry ne dit toujours rien, comme stoïque. Nott partit dans un petit rire incrédule et eut l'air de marmonner un "J'y crois pas". Le jeune Gryffondor, quant à lui, trouvait réellement étrange de voir "Ron" dans cette attitude qui n'aurait pu être plus éloignée de la sienne. Dean ne semblait pas avoir retrouvé le bouton «fermer la bouche» depuis qu'il savait que Ron n'était pas lui.

A nouveau plongés dans le silence, l'imposteur questionna froidement:

_ Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?!

Harry ne fit même pas semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi parlait le Serpentard. Question stupide, réponse stupide.

_ Dumbledore ne t'a pas raconté ce que ton père projetait de me faire?, répliqua-t-il avec un soupçon de colère.

Nott s'abstint de répondre. Il le savait parfaitement. L'imposteur dévisagea Harry, lentement, et reprit:

_ Mon père aurait du réussir, murmura-t-il alors en hochant la tête. Il aurait du... Il avait tout prévu. Le moment, le mobile, la calèche... tout. 

Ses yeux étincelaient de frustration. Il regarda ailleurs, indifférent à l'attention qu'on lui portait.

_ Et j'ai fait de même. J'avais tout organisé. Mon père aurait été fier de mo...

Il crispa soudainement sa mâchoire sous l'effet de la douleur. Harry appuyait sa baguette sur son front, d'où des étincelles rouges, inoffensives, se répercutaient. Le jeune homme bouillonnait de rage. Ces sentiments fondés sur le plaisir de sa mort le rendait incontrôlable. Dean déglutit difficilement.

_ Il t'aurait remis une médaille?!, explosa Harry. Un magnifique crâne avec une langue de serpent derrière lequel aurait été écrit "de la part de ton père qui t'aime"?! 

Il n'attendit aucune réponse.

_ Bien sûr!, continua-t-il sarcastiquement. Quoi de plus _noble_ comme raison pour me, pour me livrer à son maître?!

Le jeune homme tremblait de rage. L'atmosphère était tendue à l'extrême. Nott soutint son regard avec insolence.

_ Je-te-rappelle que tu-as-fais incarcérer mon_ père_!, répliqua-t-il avec tout le courage qui lui restait.

Son corps frissonnait pourtant de peur. Cette raison, amplement suffisante pour Nott, révolta Harry.

_ Ton_ père, _il y a quatorze ans, était lâchement caché sous une capuche en train de se délecter du meurtre du _mien_!, s'insurgea-t-il, chaque mot dit de plus en plus fort, les yeux plus verts que jamais, la baguette crachant désormais des étincelles inoffensives en abondance sur le front du faux Ron.

__ Harry!_

Dumbledore arrivait à grands pas dans la salle, suivi de Mac Gonagall et de Rogue. Le jeu était terminé. Le moine était également revenu, survolant les élèves de quelques mètres. Hermione était déjà entrée, analysant rapidement la situation. La grande salle était muette.

_ Harry, baisse ta baguette, ordonna tranquillement Dumbledore.

Mais Harry n'obéit pas, pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. Il contemplait un visage, pourtant si proche de celui d'un ami, avec le plus grand dégoût. Nott le fixait toujours et il ne le supportait pas. Harry perçut alors un petit gémissement suppliant, près de lui, et une patte qu'il sentit se poser sur sa jambe. Il détourna les yeux. Patmol, de son regard le plus implorant, lui demandait silencieusement d'arrêter. Lui qui avait été un jour retenu dans sa folie meurtrière ciblant Queudver par son filleul lui demandait aujourd'hui de baisser son arme. 

Harry regarda Nott à nouveau et vit qu'il le fixait toujours. L'envie de lui hurler dessus le démangeait au plus haut point. Les regards du Directeur et de Patmol se firent plus oppressants. Il ne dit rien.

Harry reposa son bras sur la table, convaincu d'une lâcheté inexpliquée qu'il venait de manifester, et Dumbledore s'approcha de l'imposteur.

_ Mr Nott, veuillez avoir l'obligeance de me suivre, dit-il d'une voix stricte.

Le Serpentard se leva et le suivit, Rogue derrière, l'encadrant. Mac Gonagall les observait, à la fois effarée mais dure quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Nott. Des murmures s'élevèrent de partout. Étrangement, Harry, en les regardant partir, se sentit comme le méchant de l'histoire. Celui qui aurait arraché un père à son enfant puis qui condamnait ce dernier... Deux êtres qui souhaitaient pourtant sa mort... Dumbledore lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lunes avant de disparaître. Seamus souffla. Hermione s'avança vivement vers le jeune Gryffondor.

_ Harry, est-ce que ça va?

Le jeune homme releva les yeux et vit Mac Gonagall venir derrière son amie. Sans préambule, elle leur dit:

_ Suivez-moi.

Ils passèrent devant un Neville qui ne les lâchait pas des yeux et s'arrêtèrent devant elle, près de la petite salle du fond et loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

_ Mr Weasley se repose actuellement à l'infirmerie, renseigna-t-elle alors à voix basse. Mme Pomfresh lui a administré une potion contre le mal de tête. Il a été victime d'un _Pierrocrasus, _un sortilège d'emplâtrage, et vous pourrez lui rendre visite dans un petit moment.

C'était ce qu'elle avait pensé primordial à dire dès le début. Hermione soupira de soulagement.

_ D'autre part, le courrier des enfants de mangemorts que vous nous avez cités sera discrètement surveillé à présent. L'heure des reçus sera déplacée, le temps pour nous de contrôler les colis. Je dois avouer que je pensais que ces élèves ne joueraient aucun rôle dans les desseins de Vous-Savez-Qui...

Elle parut profondément désolée, probablement trop confiante et persuadée que les prochaines générations suivraient de bons choix. La jeune fille eut comme un regard indulgent envers son professeur préféré. Enlevant ses lunettes rectangulaires qu'elle tint en mains, Mac Gonagall se sentit toutefois dans l'obligation de tenter une justification.

_ Les tactiques employées depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui sont différentes et nouvelles de celles que nous lui connaissions, expliqua-t-elle avec difficulté. Ses hommes visaient autrefois la puissance politique du ministère et se concentraient sur nos armées, en dehors des attaques gratuites, bien entendu. Mais que des portoloins soient envoyés à leurs enfants avec des modes d'emploi pour finir de les créer sur place...

Elle s'arrêta. Ainsi, voilà ce qu'il projetait de lui offrir comme surprise..., songea Harry. Les portoloins et le Polynectar devenaient de l'ordre de la routine ou presque en prenant un recul teinté de sarcasme.

_ Ce n'est pas une excuse mais une constatation: les adultes et les sorciers confirmés ne suffisent plus. Les jeunes élèves entrent en guerre..., souffla-t-elle, comme si elle se maudissait de raconter de pareilles horreurs à deux adolescents.

_Les moldus y sont déjà sans le savoir...,_ s'ajouta mentalement le jeune sorcier. Cette pensée eut un déclic sur une autre.

_ Professeur, intervint Harry, et pour les moldus, vous savez pourquoi?

Mac Gonagall se retourna et le dévisagea, mais ne répondit pas à sa question.

_ Ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas?, demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix quelque peu enrayée.

Harry réalisa que l'affaire ressemblait en plusieurs points à celle de Frank Bryce. Il acquiesça doucement de la tête. Hermione suivit l'échange silencieux avec gravité.

_ Nous n'étions en connaissance que de leur disparition subite, s'expliqua Mac Gonagall en se ressaisissant comme elle seule y parvenait. Le Professeur Dumbledore ne nous a convoqués qu'après l'avoir...

_ ... vu dans la presse moldue, acheva Harry. Oui, je sais. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'ils habitaient à Londres, dit-il en relevant les yeux vers Hermione afin qu'elle comprenne. Voldemort agit dans la discrétion, finit-il, le regard dans le vide.

Il perçut des frissons proches de lui.

_ Pardon, dit-il d'un air absent. Mais pourquoi eux? 

Mac Gonagall l'observa, fut comme prise dans un dilemme, puis se décida à parler.

_ Ses moldus avaient récupéré des baguettes de sorciers le plus innocemment du monde, expliqua-t-elle dans un murmure, résignée. Elles appartenaient autrefois à des détenus d'Azkaban. Des hommes du ministère chargés de les détruire n'ont pas osé, ce qui, pour eux, constituait un sacrilège. Détruire une baguette est un acte qui relève une énorme responsabilité, sa préciosité, l'application de sa conception... Certains se refusent de les casser malgré les ordres hiérarchiques. Elles sont donc discrètement passées chez des moldus. Je suppose... que ses sorciers croyaient qu'elles resteraient intactes et pensaient que Vous-Savez-Qui n'aurait jamais l'idée de se rendre dans leur monde. Il est de notoriété publique que Vous-Savez-Qui l'évite au maximum. Il a mis un certain temps il est vrai, mais il était attaché à retrouver les anciennes armes plutôt que de s'en procurer des nouvelles. Finalement, il a fini par découvrir leur cachette. Et quand il les a trouvées, dans son enquête, il a du croire que les hommes rattachés aux ordres du gardien désobéissaient souvent pour de l'argent moldu; du moins, c'est ce que le Professeur Dumbledore a émis comme hypothèse. Il a vérifié qu'ils n'avaient pas été victimes d'Imperiums, ce qui aurait pu conduire Vous-Savez-Qui à prendre conscience de notre préparation secrète à la guerre, juste à cause... de ces imbéciles, finit-elle par lâcher.

Hermione et Harry, malgré les mauvaises nouvelles, échangèrent un petit sourire à la vue de leur professeur fidèle à elle-même. Celle-ci eut un soupir conclusif.

_ Quant à nous, nous avions reçu la confirmation de leur destruction.

Ils fixèrent tous les trois le sol sans l'avoir vraiment voulu.

_ Mais... les baguettes?, poursuivit pourtant le jeune homme. Elles ont été percées et repeintes et, et poncées... Elles sont inutilisables, à présent, non?

Mac Gonagall approuva d'un signe de tête.

_ Il y a des chances, bien qu'une baguette magique soit plus difficile à altérer qu'un morceau de bois quelconque. Vous-Savez-Qui va se trouver dans l'obligation d'en chercher d'autres. Il passera certainement par un filon clandestin étranger de fabricants de baguettes maintenant, bien que le Professeur Dumbledore mette tout en oeuvre pour les bloquer, toujours discrètement. Il semble évident que le prochain objectif de Vous-Savez-Qui soit...

_ ... d'armer ses hommes, finit sombrement Harry. 

Le professeur hocha à nouveau la tête tristement. Elle les regarda d'un air protecteur et conclut:

_ Vous devriez vous retirer hors de cette salle à présent. Vos camarades vous surchargeront certainement de questions dont vous ne serez pas en droit de répondre de toute façon...

Les deux jeunes Gryffondor obéirent d'un signe de tête. Il fallait attendre que l'envie d'interroger passe, comme le reste... Ils se séparèrent du professeur en métamorphoses et se redirigèrent vers l'entrée de la grande salle.

_ On va voir Ron?, proposa aussitôt Hermione.

Harry acquiesça. Des élèves les suivaient encore et toujours du regard. Ils passèrent alors près de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, restés approximativement à leur emplacement depuis l'ordre de Harry. Malefoy s'approcha de lui par derrière.

_ Les Sang-de-Bourbe n'auront pas ta chance, Potter, murmura-t-il très vite à son oreille.

Le jeune Gryffondor se retourna, lui faisant face, et vit dans le regard du Serpentard rien de plus que l'affirmation donnée l'été précédent. Il était toujours aussi peu au courant des plans du «maître» de son père...

_ Nott n'a pas eu ta chance, Malefoy, répliqua-t-il avant de poursuivre sa route.

  


_ Non, non, non, et hum... tu sais quoi?... Non!

_ Ooh, tu es impossible!, s'exclama une Astrarie désespérée qui se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie d'une démarche frustrée et coléreuse.

Elle croisa Harry, Hermione et Patmol puis leur dit vivement:

_ J'espère que vous serez plus patients que moi. _Monsieur_, annonça-t-elle en haussant la voix, refuse qu'on le voit à cause des effets secondaires du _Pierrocrasus_ raté. Il se cache comme un enfant de _quatre_ ans derrière ses rideaux, finit-elle avant de repartir, le menton haut.

Harry regarda en direction du seul lit caché. Derrière, aucun son ne s'entendait mais il aurait pu parier que son ami y était, légèrement vexé. Il échangea un regard avec Hermione et ils s'y approchèrent.

_ Ron?, appela à voix basse Hermione.

Pas de réponse. Les rideaux blancs refusaient de s'ouvrir: ils étaient magiquement bloqués, comme du plâtre. Patmol cherchait une ouverture. La jeune fille prit l'attitude de quelqu'un qui disait "très bien, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes".

_ Ron, soit tu n'es pas là et j'avertis de suite les infirmières pour qu'elles vérifient devant nous où tu t'es caché, _ou_, tu consents à ouvrir ses rideaux. De toute façon, tu sais pertinemment que je peux contrer ce sortilège et cela ne doit pas être pire que moi avec ma tête de chat en deuxième année...

Les rideaux retrouvèrent leur aspect léger. Hermione eut un petit sourire de victoire. Harry et elle entrèrent alors doucement. Dans son lit, un Ron avec un tête qui semblait être passée sous un rouleau compresseur leur faisait face, les bras croisés et l'air furieux. Son crâne ne devait pas atteindre cinq millimètres d'épaisseur, son nez était rentré, ses yeux écarquillés au maximum et ses oreilles étaient semblables à des feuilles de choux bougeant légèrement telles des oreilles d'éléphant. Trois véritables galettes avec la centrale plus grosse que les deux autres du côté.

_ Aïe, dit Hermione.

Harry ne dit rien, pour la bonne raison qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, sa bouche grande ouverte. Patmol faisait un drôle de bruit étouffé sous le lit, comme atteint d'une quinte de toux euphorique.

_ Dîtes "Serpentard" et je commets un meurtre, grogna Ron d'une voix incroyablement aiguë qui ne lui allait pas.

Ses cordes vocales avaient été comme écrasées. Ses deux amis eurent grand peine à ne pas éclater de rire mais réussirent à se retenir en se mordant atrocement les lèvres. Ron n'en fut pas moins furieux. 

_ Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait ça?!, se révolta-t-il en serrant des dents sans relief d'un ton rappelant le couinement de Dobby.

Malgré la situation cocasse, Harry et Hermione redevinrent sérieux. Leur ami ignorait encore tout, les professeurs partis en troisième vitesse vers la grande salle. La jeune fille, après un commun accord avec Harry, entreprit le récit des événements antérieurs s'étant produits dans l'immense pièce, avec l'aide de son ami. Plusieurs fois, Harry vit les poings de Ron se contracter sous les couvertures et ses yeux étinceler de vengeance.

_ Il va être expulsé, c'est bien ça?, demanda-t-il alors à la fin pour confirmation.

_ Oui, tu peux en être certain, rassura aussitôt Hermione.

Harry hocha également la tête avec vigueur.

_ Très bien, murmura-t-il en s'interdisant ensuite de parler davantage, sa voix rendant risible chacun de ses sentiments.

A ce moment-là, Mme Pomfresh et Mme Vivebien rentrèrent dans la pièce. Elles revenaient avec des fioles remplies de liquide qu'avaient récupéré les élèves de plantes en cours de botanique comme cela se produisait souvent. Mme Vivebien, après un bref salut, passa dans la salle à côté avec les caisses en mains. Mme Pomfresh resta.

_ Alors, Weasley, ses maux de tête?, questionna-t-elle vivement en l'examinant.

_ Ça passe, grogna-t-il.

L'infirmière lui prépara une dose de potion qu'il dut boire tandis qu'elle continuait:

_ Vous resterez ici cette nuit. Pas d'oreiller. Votre tête doit se regonfler dans le prolongement de votre colonne vertébrale. Elle sera de nouveau normale demain matin, je pense, informa-t-elle.

Ron, malgré son humeur sensible, parut soulagé de ne pas avoir à rester plusieurs semaines à l'infirmerie comme Hermione avec sa tête de chat. Pomfresh surveilla qu'il ait bien tout bu puis s'aperçut de Harry qui le regardait en silence.

_ Et vous, Potter? Vous ne devez plus avoir beaucoup de _novox _pour la semaine, je présume, se souvint-elle. 

Harry se sentit instantanément gêné.

_ Euh... non, en effet, rougit-il alors que ses deux amis l'observaient.

_ Je vais vous en chercher, répondit-elle. Et vous, allongez-vous maintenant, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Ron.

Pomfresh partit d'une démarche rapide à petits pas dans la pièce voisine. Hermione s'assit sur le bas du lit et le garçon roux s'allongea. Harry, étonné de ne pas subir d'interrogations, haussa intérieurement les épaules et prit place sur une des chaises. Un court silence s'instaura entre eux.

_ C'est Sniffle qui nous l'a dit, commença alors Hermione, les yeux sur les draps qu'elle lissait inutilement.

Harry ouvrit de petits yeux surpris.

_ Pardon?

_ Oh, surtout, ne lui en veux pas, s'empressa d'ajouter la jeune fille qui relevait maintenant la tête.

Harry remarqua Patmol qui sortait timidement sa tête de dessous le lit, le drap retombant sur lui comme les voiles des bonnes soeurs.

_ En fait, continuait Hermione, il nous l'a dit une nuit où tu as involontairement réveillé Ron.

Elle échangea un regard avec ce dernier et poursuivit son explication, le garçon roux ne souhaitant aucunement prendre la parole dans un couinement continu.

_ Tu comprends, il a un peu paniqué, c'est normal. Alors il m'a appelée dans le dortoir des filles... sans réveiller les autres, rassure-toi. Et comme moi non plus, je ne savais pas quoi faire, eh bien... j'ai réveillé Patmol. Il nous a emmenés hors du dortoir et nous a expliqués.

_ Oh, dit Harry qui ne trouvait pas de réponse plus pertinente.

Patmol posa une de ses pattes sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Hermione, que le silence gênait, relança:

_ Dumbledore nous avait, enfin, avait prévenu tout le monde, l'avait fait sous-entendre, s'embrouillait-elle, que tu garderais parfois le silence et c'est normal. C'était juste pour te dire que, que nous sommes au courant, voilà.

Le ton de sa voix impliquait également une incitation aux confidences en cas de besoin.

_ D'accord, répondit Harry qui se demandait si jamais il n'avait dit quelque chose d'un air aussi niais.

Il aurait voulu dire «merci». Leur dialogue était plus que décalé. Hermione manquait à sa nature explosive qu'elle contrôlait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Harry aurait voulu changer de sujet. Ron, pour la première fois, manquait d'expression.

_ Voici les fioles, annonça soudainement Pomfresh en revenant dans la pièce. Leurs concentrations diffèrent des unes des autres. Faites attention aux quantités correspondantes à prendre.

Elle lui montra les étiquettes collées sur les récipients puis les posa sur une table de nuit.

_ Merci, dit Harry en les regardant.

Pomfresh ressortit aussitôt. Les infirmières de Poudlard semblaient en constante ébullition.

_ Tu veux de l'aide?, demanda Hermione en voyant son ami ranger les bouteilles dans un ordre précis qu'était le sien.

_ Je veux bien, répondit-il en lui expliquant tandis qu'elle s'approchait. Verse le contenu des petites dans celles-ci, voilà. Et... celle-là, tu la dilues avec un peu d'eau avant de répartir la potion dans les premières, s'il te plaît.

_ Pomfresh te laisse les préparer?, coupa Ron qui parla malgré sa voix irritante.

_ Non, elles sont déjà prêtes. C'est juste que pour moi, certaines sont trop fortes et le matin, je me retrouve parfois aphone pendant un bon bout de temps. Et d'autres ne le sont pas assez...

_ Tu ne nous raconteras jamais tout, n'est-ce pas?, murmura alors Hermione en douceur en versant de l'eau dans un flacon.

Cela devait arriver tôt ou tard. Il l'avait senti venir. Elle devait se libérer. Ne sachant pas quoi dire (il continuait de préparer minutieusement ses doses de _novox _à la recherche d'une réponse), son amie reprit:

_ On ne le prend pas mal, rassure-toi. C'est juste que...

_ Non, je ne m'en sens pas capable.

Le courage de son aveu de faiblesse le surprit. Hermione, les yeux comme lui tournés vers les récipients, hocha la tête de compréhension. Ron les observait du mieux qu'il pouvait, sa tête couchée.

_ S'il y a du changement ou quoi que ce soit qui te travaille..., poursuivit alors la jeune fille pour en finir avec une conversation certes courte mais difficile, mets-nous au courant. S'il te plaît. 

Elle s'attendit à une promesse, une sorte de pacte entre amis. L'intermède nécessaire et sérieux entre eux était terminé. Harry souffla intérieurement puis croisa son regard insistant.

_ Ooh, vous serez au courant, assura-t-il dans un murmure sans être sûr lui-même du sens de sa réponse.

  


Le lendemain, Hermione et Harry s'empressèrent de retrouver un Ron tout joyeux d'avoir récupéré une tête normale à l'infirmerie avant de se rendre en botanique. Chourave, à l'arrivée des Cinquième année devant les serres, leur fit signe de la suivre à l'intérieur du château. Ils descendirent vers les cachots, une curiosité croissante. Certains, cependant, appréhendaient quelque peu le chemin sinueux emprunté, enfoncé dans les ténèbres, à l'apparence rappelant vaguement celui d'un labyrinthe sans fin, et regardaient derrière eux dans l'espoir de se rappeler comment ils étaient parvenus jusqu'à leur position. La voix se répercutant sur les pierres froides, accompagnée parfois par les échos de gouttelettes d'eau qui tombaient on ne savait où, le professeur poursuivait: 

_ Les coraux sont certes considérés comme des animaux aquatiques mais leur culture relève de soins identiques aux plantes. Quand vous aurez fini, vous trouverez des perles de drosera marines, énormément employées pour la conception des bijoux ensorcelées et pour certains instruments de musique... demandez au Professeur Euterpe.

Elle fit un geste de la main montrant la sans importance du détail. Elle reprit sa marche en poursuivant la leçon du jour quand Hannah Abbot l'interrompit:

_ Mais Professeur, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de Poudlard, si nous devons étudier les drosera marines, pourquoi allons-nous... dans cette direction?

Ses camarades approuvèrent vigoureusement de la tête.

_ Vous allez voir, ce n'est plus très loin, dit Chourave pour toute réponse. 

Elle se dirigea vers de nouveaux escaliers.

_ Donc, comme je le disais, les tentacules pourvues de glue des drosera protègent le centre des coraux...

_ J'espère qu'on va bientôt s'arrêter, murmura Ron à l'arrière alors qu'il regardait avec inquiétude les marches qu'il descendaient.

Il songeait à la remontée en classe de Divination. Harry, à côté, n'entendit presque pas, le visage aussi blanc que Justin Finch-Fletchey qui commençait à avoir le tourni à force de dévaler les escaliers en colimaçon. Depuis la nuit dernière, qui avait été une de ses fameuses nuits dont il arrivait à peine à se souvenir des images, le jeune homme éprouvait une désagréable sensation au niveau du thorax, un malaise continu et stable qu'il n'expliquait pas. Au-dessus d'eux, des flambeaux s'enflammaient instantanément sur leur passage.

Après avoir longé des couloirs humides de pierre froide d'où se succédaient des portes de petites pièces encore inconnues, Chourave s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle et l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique.

_ Nous y voilà.

Elle les laissa passer devant elle. Le troupeau qui s'était rassemblait autour d'elle durant le sombre trajet entra timidement dans la salle. Là, Harry ouvrit grand les yeux alors que Neville murmurait un "woaw" sans timbre. 

La pièce était petite, rectangulaire et sans torche allumée. Au centre, une sorte de bassin en pierres s'élevait sur un mètre trente de hauteur, relié au mur du fond qui n'était pas un _mur_. De l'eau faisait office de séparation, retenue magiquement, comme une vitre mouvante. Sur les bords, des roches débordaient dans la pièce. La salle, si enfoncée dans l'école, donnait une vue directe sur des zones abyssales du lac où l'obscurité reignait. Harry vit tout ceci pendant les quelques secondes durant lesquelles un banc de minuscules poissons lumineux passa devant, avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent brusquement, effrayés et fuyant la présence des élèves.

Dans le noir quasi-complet (des coraux sur les roches englouties exposaient également des propriétés fluorescentes), les Cinquième année demeurèrent immobiles, lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit semblable aux bulles d'air que produit une paille dans de l'eau. Un autre banc de poissons revint, tout aussi lumineux mais qui éclairait différemment la pièce. Celui qui était parti avait créé autour de lui une vue sur le paysage comme en plein jour, une eau bleue claire, une lueur de tout ce qui avait de plus magique... Harry se tourna vers la source du bruit. Chourave tenait un étrange sifflet en forme de coquille de bulot entre les lèvres.

Émerveillés par la splendeur des couleurs des poissons, les élèves, pendant ce temps, ne bougeaient pas.

_ Allons, qu'attendez-vous, avancez!, encouragea le professeur.

Harry, Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent aussitôt de l'écran d'eau, contournant le bassin. Un petit poisson remuait énergiquement ses nageoires en dévisageant Ron de ses deux yeux globuleux à la hauteur de son nez. Hermione, plus sur le côté, observait des minéraux cristallisés en forme de tube à base hexagonale, s'entrecroisant comme le quartz et qui s'accrochaient certainement aux parois de l'école baignant dans l'eau. Elle plissa également les yeux devant une roche poreuse. Elle avait l'air de se mouvoir avec une extrême lenteur. S'approchant encore, elle aperçut deux yeux dans ce qui était en fait un mollusque descendant peu à peu comme une coulée de lave rouge qui ne se refroidirait jamais. Fronçant le nez de dégoût alors que l'animal avait ses deux pupilles qui s'éloignaient l'une de l'autre, elle recula.

_ J'espère ne jamais étudier cette chose, déclara-t-elle.

Harry n'entendit pas, le nez touchant presque la surface de l'eau qui ondulait doucement. Un étrange poisson-lune transparent avec un poisson mort au creux de son estomac nageait en croisant avec indifférence une anguille aux allures de serpent: elle en possédait la langue sifflante.

_ Il existe des serpents qui peuvent nager à cette profondeur, malgré la pression?, demanda-t-il alors à Chourave qui observait patiemment ses élèves collés au "mur".

_ Je ne crois pas, répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Mais les profondeurs marines recèlent encore bien des secrets pour nous. Des espèces n'ont toujours pas été répertoriées dans nos grimoires.

Susan Bones, qui avait un doigt dans l'eau, recula d'horreur en poussant un cri soudain.

_ Un Kappa!, s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'un monstrueux habitant des eaux qui ressemblait à un singe couvert d'écailles venait brusquement d'apparaître en tirant des grimaces.

Il avait tenté d'attraper son doigt pour l'attirer vers lui. D'après Lupin, cet animal était avide d'étrangler les imprudents qui s'aventuraient dans leurs mares grâce à leurs mains palmées. Lavande, étonnée, se retourna vers Chourave.

_ Il y en a aussi à cette profondeur? Dans ce lac?

Le professeur acquiesça puis, reculant encore, reprit:

_ Bien, maintenant, tout le monde autour du bassin. Dépêchez-vous. Prenez vos gants en peau de dragon pendant que je vous apporte quelques drosera.

Elle s'arma d'une grande pince métallique de deux mètres qu'elle plongea dans le mur d'eau. Visant des coraux coriaces s'agrippant aux roches à proximité, elle en arracha, poignée par poignée et les emmena vers le bassin dont un des bords se confondait avec l'écran d'eau, sans les mettre en contact avec l'air. Harry regarda celui que Chourave déposait sous lui, dont quatre d'entre eux devaient s'occuper.

La plante était ennouée de partout, une vraie boule tordue, et d'après le professeur, il devait la dénouer vivement avant d'atteindre son centre où une bouche pourvue de tentacules contenant de la glue mortelle dissimulait une perle nacrée. La tâche se révélait plus facile à dire qu'à faire car, dès qu'on avait fini de défaire un noeud, les branches revenaient aussitôt elles-même se renouer. Le jeune sorcier s'aidait de pierres déposées dans le bassin pour immobiliser chaque branche détachée du groupe. 

Dans la salle et durant leur travail, les élèves relevaient toutefois assez souvent les yeux vers le "mur" d'eau où passait de temps en temps une espèce des plus surprenantes. Les ondulations du mur, éclairées par le banc de poissons, se reflétaient sur les pierres de la pièce, créant une atmosphère relaxante. Seamus et Dean, les traits du visage contractés sous l'effort, aidaient vaillamment Neville à se débarrasser du corail qui était venu s'ennouer autour de son bras. Ron, le plus près de l'écran, s'acharnait contre la bouche qui refusait de s'ouvrir pour libérer sa fameuse perle. Abandonnant un instant, il souffla en regardant l'écran. Et là, il poussa un cri de frayeur en tombant à la renverse. Harry et Hermione le rattrapèrent dans sa chute, les yeux rivés sur ce qui lui avait presque produit un arrêt cardiaque. 

Une araignée marine d'un mètre d'envergure, aux pattes vertes palmées, tombait lentement en parachute dans l'eau à la limite de la séparation. Ses mouvements fluides, laissés allés, rappelaient ceux des méduses moldues. Ron tenta de retrouver une respiration normale, son regard ne lâchant pas l'animal. 

Sentant que son ami récupérait, Harry le laissa, s'approchant de l'araignée. Elle continuait de tomber, toujours doucement. Très près d'elle, il aperçut ses nombreux yeux se fixer soudainement sur lui. Elle fut alors comme prise de panique et réagit étonnamment. Rassemblant subitement ses pattes comme si l'on refermait un parapluie, elle piqua en vitesse vers les profondeurs, telle un torpille lancée à toute vitesse par un sous-marin.

Surpris, Harry la suivit comme il put des yeux. Très loin, elle poursuivait son chemin vers le milieu du lac, faisant exploser un banc de poissons sur son passage, pourvu d'une conscience collective. Il se referma derrière elle, la cachant, et prit la forme générale d'une tête de sirène tirant la langue vers l'araignée. Harry continua d'observer le paysage en se demandant si l'araignée reviendrait fondre sur le banc, sa course gouvernée par une petite dose de folie, quand il vit une chose si soudaine qu'il se demanda si elle avait été bien réelle. Le banc de poissons s'était soudainement dédoublé, comme si des poissons invisibles les avaient accompagné, aperçus l'instant d'un flash, formant deux têtes tirant la langue, comme si... comme s'ils étaient passés devant un énorme miroir translucide qui les avaient reflété. Plissant des yeux, Harry regarda mieux les formes de l'eau lointaine.

_ Wow, je hais vraiment ces bestioles, le coupa Ron dans sa contemplation, revenu près de lui.

_ Oui..., commença à répondre Harry en se retournant vers son ami.

Mais Ron n'était pas là. A la place, le corps d'Ollivander apparaissait debout, face à lui. Le souffle retenu, le jeune homme regarda le boutiquier le fixer de ses yeux clairs et tomber à genoux dans la salle, soudainement, obligeant Harry à reculer d'un coup, le regard écarquillé d'horreur. Il frissonna sous l'effet du contact et de la pression de l'eau qui gela une partie de sa tête et de son dos. Les yeux d'Ollivander roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il finit de tomber complètement dans un bruit sourd, sa tête touchant les pieds du jeune homme. Harry étouffa un cri de stupeur et regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'aide. Ses camarades, dont Ron, le fixaient étrangement, indifférents au corps qui... qui n'était plus là. L'adolescent, la respiration saccadée, observa le sol où Ollivander reposait une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Rien. 

Il observa à nouveau autour de lui, sortit du mur d'eau, et comprit.

_ Ollivander..., murmura-t-il.

Il courut en dehors de la salle, laissant ses camarades littéralement ébahis devant son attitude. 

_ Harry!, eut le temps de réagir Hermione en ne réussissant cependant pas à attraper sa manche au passage.

Le jeune homme, dans sa confusion, poursuivit sa route à grandes enjambées.

_ Potter, attendez!, cria derrière lui Chourave. Vous allez vous perdre!

Harry continua de tourner dans les couloirs et monter des escaliers. Il avait vu Ollivander tomber. Était-il mort? Peut-être pas, peut-être qu'il n'était qu'affaibli, épuisé... ou peut-être pas. Son flash. Il ne dormait pas. Les cauchemars, les visions, c'était la nuit. Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'était? Il ne s'était pas endormi en cours. Il avait été le seul à le voir tomber.

Une patte de lion succéda le pas de l'adolescent. Bondissant dans les escaliers en colimaçon, le félin courait maintenant sans fatigue. C'était ça, la sensation désagréable. C'était Ollivander. Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi continue? Ollivander avait-il subi des sortilèges incessants? Pourquoi Ollivander? Un marchand de baguettes. Voldemort avait besoin de baguettes. Et le filon clandestin? Voldemort avait préféré Ollivander. Pourquoi? Hier, les moldus, aujourd'hui, Ollivander. Les mangemorts étaient maintenant armés. Et ils avaient fait vite.

Reprenant forme humaine, Harry arriva devant une classe où Mac Gonagall donnait cours. N'hésitant pas, il frappa à la porte. Son coeur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il menaçait d'exploser.

_ Oui?, fit le professeur dans une voix étouffée par la pièce.

Harry entrouvrit la porte. Mac Gonagall le vit. Étonnée, elle s'avança rapidement vers lui qui n'osait entrer, les regards curieux des Septième année déjà sur lui. Elle sortit et referma la porte derrière elle.

_ Potter? Que voulez-vous?, demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Vous n'avez pas cours?

_ Mr Ollivander... Il a été attaqué, dit-il sans préambule.

Le professeur pâlit et se tourna vivement vers la gauche du couloir, la direction à prendre pour se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. 

_ Il devait être mis en sécurité aujourd'hui par les hommes du ministre, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour le jeune sorcier.

_ Voldemort est venu cette nuit, répondit-il. Il vient juste de l'abandonner, je pense...

Il se maudissait de ne pas se remémorer ses cauchemars dès qu'il le souhaitait. Ce qu'Ollivander avait subi cette nuit n'était-il pas assez terrifiant pour s'en souvenir?

Mac Gonagall lui refit face.

_ Je m'en occupe. Restez là Potter, je reviens.

Elle revint dans sa salle de classe et Harry perçut:

_ Parps, surveillez la classe, je m'absente un moment, annonça-t-elle. Pas de bavardage, ajouta-t-elle sévèrement. Finissez vos transformations. Je veux retrouver vingt-six familles de loutres plus vraies que nature à mon retour. 

Elle sortit et s'éloigna à grands pas. Harry, le souffle redevenu calme, s'appuya contre un mur. Les vêtements mouillés lui rafraîchirent aussitôt le dos. Les élèves, partis pour parler, passaient de temps en temps près de l'entrée pour vérifier s'il était toujours là, des services de table sur les tables, à moitié transformés en animaux. Le jeune homme attendit. Il pensait et repensait à tous ses récents événements. L'armée de Voldemort, les bêtes inoffensives qu'il "domptait", Nott Senior en prison, Nott junior, mis dans un centre du style de St Brutus, les moldus assassinés, le courrier surveillé, Ollivander... Et maintenant? Maintenant qu'ils étaient pourvus de baguettes magiques, qu'allaient-ils entreprendre? N'était-ce plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'ils ne réussissent à abattre les barrières de Poudlard et donner l'assaut? Continueraient-ils de cacher leur existence au peuple? Les questions bouillonnaient et en même temps, il se sentait devenir incroyablement impatient quant au retour du professeur. Au bout de minutes interminables, il perçut enfin la démarche droite du professeur en métamorphoses et la vit revenir du couloir, un papier en main. Parvenue à sa hauteur, elle l'informa sans attendre:

_ Le professeur Dumbledore semble déjà au courant d'après le mot qu'il nous a laissés dans son bureau avant de partir. Il a reçu un hibou d'un ami à lui, médicomage, expliquant qu'un client, après avoir vu Mr Ollivander inconscient, serait allé de suite le chercher. D'après lui, Mr Ollivander aurait été soumis à un Imperium permanent durant trop de temps pour ne pas laisser de séquelles psychologiques.

_ Un Imperium?

_ Et des sortilèges d'amnésie bien entendu. Je suppose... que Vous-Savez-Qui l'a forcé à coopérer et à aider les mangemorts à se trouver une nouvelle arme sans prendre le temps de connaître son parti. Je ne vous cache pas que Mr Ollivander a eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir été épar... laissé en vie. 

Elle se racla la gorge. Mac Gonagall voulait dissimuler son bouleversement. Comme lui plus tôt, elle réalisait que Voldemort et ses hommes étaient à présent armés et prêts à combattre. Harry, quant à lui, repensait à ses symptômes et ses correspondances avec les événements récemment produits.

_ Vous devriez retournez en cours à présent, Potter.

_ Je viens de botanique dans le cachot relié au lac, dit de suite Harry.

Il savait que la sonnerie retentirait dès qu'il atteindrait la salle de Chourave et ne voulait nullement refaire tout le trajet avant de s'aventurer vers la tour nord pour son cours prochain de Divination.

Mac Gonagall reprit immédiatement son air sévère. Une minute de cours pour elle valait sans aucun doute la peine de revenir dans les cachots. Harry ajouta donc d'un air vaincu:

_ J'y vais.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il entendit derrière lui:

_ Et restez éveillé, dit Mac Gonagall dans un sous-entendu.

_ J'_étais_ éveillé, répondit Harry sans se retourner.

_Et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur..._

  



	12. Godric's Hollow

**CHAPITRE 12 : Godric's Hollow.**

  


Dans la salle de duel, à l'heure où tous dormaient, encore plongés dans un lourd sommeil...

_ Alors tu penses que ces bêtes auraient un lien avec ça? Qu'il n'attaquerait pas à cause d'elles?

_ C'est une idée, rien de plus, convint de répondre Sirius en reprenant sa marche à travers la pièce. Elles sont inoffensives: s'il espère les transformer en machines de guerre, il devra consacrer énormément de temps à leur dressage, quasi impossible, si tu veux mon avis.

_ Il a peut-être commencé à les dompter depuis quatre mois maintenant, c'est déjà pas mal. Voldemort est plutôt expéditif pour un plan demandant autant de patience.

Ses lectures et les anecdotes de son parrain avaient aidé Harry à mieux cerner les procédures de Voldemort en temps de guerre. Faisant distraitement tournoyer sa baguette autour de ce qui ressemblait à un sucrier, il hésitait à croire en cette supposition. _Quoiqu'il avait bien attendu un an avant de me recevoir au beau milieu d'un cimetière..._

_ Harry, éclaire-moi: donne-moi, ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'hypothèse, qui expliquerait pourquoi la guerre n'a toujours pas été déclarée bien qu'ils soient armés depuis bientôt _un mois_, dit Sirius avec l'air toujours aussi incrédule qu'aux premiers jours ayant suivi l'attaque d'Ollivander. 

_ C'est ce que je fais: "chercher", depuis bientôt un mois justement, marmonna l'adolescent.

Ne retenant pas sa remarque, Sirius poursuivit:

_ Les vacances commencent ce week-end et nous n'avons toujours aucune idée de ses agissements. Les élèves vont quitter Poudlard et de l'autre côté, Voldemort semble constamment changer ses méthodes. Je t'avoue en plus ne pas complètement aimer l'idée qu'il introduise des étudiants dans ses plans...

_ On ne sait pas si Voldemort était derrière le plan de Nott, dit Harry. Je pense qu'il a préparé son coup sans en référer à lui. Ou peut-être à un mangemort impatient alors... Mais il s'agit plutôt de la signature d'une vengeance de cinquième année, pas d'un mage noir accompli, c'est même toi qui me l'a dit, lui remémora-t-il doucement.

_ Oui, d'accord, admit son parrain. Il n'empêche qu'anticiper les réactions de Voldemort devient maintenant de l'ordre de l'impossible et que nous n'avançons nulle part. Même pour l'élaboration minutieuse d'un abominable massacre, il n'a jamais autant attendu. Voldemort doit certainement patienter jusqu'à un événement propice, une opportunité pour frapper en plein coeur.

_ On a tout passé en revue de ce côté-là, rappela Harry en plissant les yeux vers le sucrier. Dumbledore ne t'a parlé d'aucune autre réunion imprévue ou visite spéciale ces derniers jours?

_ Non, soupira son parrain. Heureusement pour nous, il m'a informé que leurs forces prenaient de l'ampleur, et ce, au niveau mondial. 

_ Si nous ignorons quand Voldemort frappera, le risque d'avoir formé ses armées pour presque rien est plutôt grand, sans vouloir être pessimiste, fit remarquer le jeune sorcier.

Quant à la question "où frapperait-il?", elle ne se posait même pas dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Il se repencha vers l'objet immobile devant lui, l'air pensif.

_ A l'extérieur de Poudlard?, continua-t-il cependant.

_ Quoi?

_ Le portoloin, dit Harry en montrant du bout de la baguette le sucrier, il nous emmène en dehors de l'école, n'est-ce pas? Je n'ai pas réussi à reconnaître de lieu intérieur à l'enceinte de l'école alors...

Son parrain sourit.

_ Exact.

Les aptitudes des sorciers différentes des uns aux autres, Sirius avait très tôt compris que son filleul devait avant tout commencer à ressentir les ondes magiques visibles par un maniement subtil de la baguette et dans des espaces délimités pour ensuite maîtriser les quatre éléments ou ressentir ces ondes lui-même, tout autour de lui.

Cette dernière phase, d'après les explications de Sirius, nécessitait un passage obligé dans un état second singulier auquel il se refusait d'enseigner (du moins, pour l'instant) le processus, sans que l'adolescent ne sache pourquoi. 

Depuis la rentrée, Harry apprenait donc à faire apparaître et déchiffrer ensuite ces ondes dans des objets: circulant tels des courants de couleurs dignes des aurores boréales dans la matière, elles donnaient au jeune sorcier des renseignements sur la puissance de l'objet, ses caractéristiques et ses origines.

Et du fait de la complexité des croisements des nuances et des coloris, elles étaient en outre séparées en des catégories de degrés proportionnels à la précision des informations apportées. Elles étaient la carte d'identité d'un lieu, d'un sorcier ou d'un objet. Pour un portoloin, on assimilait les teintes à des endroits comportant des courants identiques, de même vitesse, et ainsi, on était capable d'en deviner les destinations sans qu'il y eut un besoin de toucher l'objet et donc, d'être inévitablement transporté. La mémoire jouait par conséquent un rôle important dans l'apprentissage. 

_ Tu sais, Sirius, j'ignore toujours comment reconnaître sa destination si ce n'est pas Poudlard. C'est facile de se rappeler des ondes de beaucoup de salles et des parcs extérieurs, mais ailleurs...

_ On ne continuera pas les promenades nocturnes en dehors, c'est trop risqué, coupa son parrain.

C'était ce qu'ils avaient adopté comme méthode jusqu'ici pour apprécier les couleurs, à priori invisibles, de divers endroits et se les rappeler. 

_ Tu mémoriseras leurs particularités à partir d'une carte maintenant, dit-il en s'asseyant devant lui.

Harry prit un air étonné alors que son parrain sortait et dépliait un parchemin de sa poche.

_ Il en existe de nombreux exemplaires. En général, les gens en achètent pour s'en servir lors d'un transplanage vers un lieu étranger. Les Anciens, Rémus, Dumbledore et moi en possédons une davantage complète. Je ne la garderai cependant pas longtemps avec moi. Dès que nous serons en mesure de reconnaître les ondes de divers points de rendez-vous secrets, nous les brûlerons: elles sont trop dangereuses. Tu vois, elles indiquent des endroits incartables comme Poudlard et Alkilan.

Il les indiqua du bout des doigts. Mais Harry ne vit aucune des deux étiquettes.

_ Godric's Hollow..., murmura-t-il en s'approchant.

Son parrain l'observa un moment puis, conscient de la soudaine attirance de son filleul par le simple nom, entreprit de parler de leur futur voyage.

_ Nous nous rendrons à l'est de la ville, Harry. Il faut que tu saches: Godric's Hollow est mi-moldu mi-sorcier. Les moldus qui y habitent sont au courant de notre monde, en grande majorité, à cause de leur famille en partie sorcière généralement... Beaucoup de sorciers aiment aussi y vivre selon les coutumes moldues. Le père de Ron aurait adoré faire construire là-bas si tu veux mon avis, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire. Mais il n'en reste pas moins magique. Tu verras...

_ Je me demande quand Dumbledore me donnera le mot de ma mère..., souffla Harry, perdu dans ses pensées.

La sortie lui tardait.

_ A moins qu'il ne se prenne le pied dans sa robe et ne trébuche lamentablement sur ce magnifique sucrier, je dirai dans les quelques secondes qui suivent, dit une voix malicieuse dans son dos.

Dumbledore s'arrêta derrière eux d'une démarche beaucoup plus réveillée que celle de Sirius à leur arrivée. Harry et son parrain se levèrent.

_ Une mauvaise nuit de sommeil m'a tiré de mes appartements plus tôt que prévu, annonça-t-il d'une humeur pourtant joyeuse. Au lieu de parler au vieil ahuri, très cultivé néanmoins je l'avoue, qui passe constamment son temps dans mon miroir à raconter des histoires aussi farfelues les unes que les autres, j'ai cru bon de vous rendre visite.

Il marqua une pause, se tourna et regarda l'adolescent de ses yeux perçants.

_ Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais répondu à ta question sur la raison qui poussait Lord Voldemort à vouloir te tuer, Harry, reprit-il sérieusement en sortant d'une poche cachée par sa barbe un petit mot pris en sandwich entre deux minces plaques de verre. J'ai comme la conviction que tu trouveras la réponse derrière ce message, un message qui ne s'adresse à toi que maintenant. La gravité ne lui fait pas défaut, tu le vois...

Sur la plaque, Harry lisait l'écriture précipitée d'un papier datant de quatorze ans:

  


_Pour Harry,_

_notre testament, notre malédiction._

_A sa majorité seulement, ou si le malheur s'abattait sur lui,_

_faîtes qu'il lui revienne, je vous en conjure._

_Lily Potter._

  


_ ... je n'imagine pas actuellement d'autres chemins éventuels à suivre pour justifier l'obstination de Lord Voldemort envers toi, bien qu'elle soit assez implicite, je l'avoue, dit, aux oreilles de Harry, une voix lointaine reconnue comme celle du Directeur. Elle est cependant d'après moi d'un abord fructueux. 

L'adolescent retourna le papier, espérant un autre mot, une simple initiale écrite encore par sa mère, quand il vit: _A Dumbledore / A Sirius Black / A Rémus Lupin_.

_ Le papier était destiné à l'un de vous trois, dit Harry alors que son parrain regardait le mot par dessus son épaule. Il vous a trouvé en premier..., murmura-t-il à l'adresse de son professeur.

Il se remémora la peine et l'angoisse qu'avait ressenti sa mère en écrivant ce mot et la panique qui la gagnait. Elle venait de comprendre pour Queudver... Ses doigts avaient tremblé, son corps réprimant des frissons impossibles à contenir... Seuls la chouette et le couffin étaient restés calmes...

_ Je déteste ce don, chuchota-t-il à lui-même en se rappelant Lily et son pressentiment insaisissable qui l'avait parcouru.

L'écriture était très précipitée. Sirius et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard. Au courant de la vision diurne du jeune homme, son parrain commençait à s'inquiéter sur l'étrange développement de son don hors commun. Il ressortait bien trop à son goût. 

_ Et comment je fais, alors, pour récupérer cet... héritage?, demanda subitement Harry en sortant de ses songes.

Il répugnait à le recevoir, compte-tenu qu'il avait un lien certain avec ses recherches sur la "tradition" maudite. Ce fut Sirius qui lui répondit.

_ Je vais un peu t'expliquer comment tout procède dans notre monde, Harry. A la mort d'un proche, il se produit différents sortilèges de conservation. Tu connais les sorts d'appartenance? Eh bien, dès l'enterrement d'une personne, ces maléfices attirent inévitablement tous les biens qu'elle possédait en un seul lieu repère: le tombeau. Elles restent là, invisibles jusqu'au temps où le digne héritier décide de les récupérer. Il suffit pour lui de se faire connaître par son empreinte magique, grâce à sa baguette. Cela se passera certainement comme ça pour toi. Pour d'autres familles, si le décédé a organisé un testament au préalable, elles peuvent parfois se retrouver face à des énigmes, souvent farfelues il est vrai, pour accéder ou départager les biens. Parfois dans le but de pouvoir faire passer l'héritage à ses descendants en sautant une génération si jamais la prochaine n'avait pas le temps de le récupérer, une sorte de garantie, pour être certain qu'il demeure dans la famille, si tu veux. Ou bien afin de privilégier un héritier à un autre pour lequel l'énigme resterait insolvable. Tu comprends? 

Harry hocha la tête. 

_ Cela me fait penser à ce cher Dedalus Diggle, dit Dumbledore, les yeux vers le plafond. Sa famille recherche toujours la fortune qu'aurait laissé son arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère. Elle leur avait réalisé une charmante charade accessible seulement pour ceux qui la côtoyaient et connaissaient ses habitudes avant sa mort. Bien entendu, cela était sans compter ses problèmes psychiques qui lui faisaient confondre sa propre soeur avec la concierge voisine...

Sirius eut une sorte de petit sourire d'indulgence respectueuse. Harry ramassa la carte qui n'était pour un moldu qu'un assemblage de couleurs mouvantes. Il remarqua alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'Alkilan avait été construite à... deux ou trois kilomètres de Godric's Hollow.

_ Elle est dissimulée dans une forêt, expliqua Sirius.

Harry se pencha plus près encore.

_ Elle doit être petite pour ne pas dépasser les arbres, fit-il observer.

_ Pas autant que l'on pourrait le croire, sourit mystérieusement Dumbledore.

_ Rémus a toujours beaucoup de travail là-bas, n'est-ce pas?, demanda alors Harry.

Les deux adultes acquiescèrent silencieusement. L'adolescent, une idée naissante, se sentit soudain timide.

_ Euh... Nous prendrions vraiment beaucoup de risques si... si Sirius et moi détournions notre route pour une... enfin, une petite visite?, finit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Il ressentit le regard de son parrain sur lui, à mi chemin entre la répréhension et la compréhension d'un sentiment partagé. 

_ Pas de supplémentaire si vous suivez certaines instructions, répondit Dumbledore en toute honnêteté.

_ Lesquelles?, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry.

Son parrain s'était comme retenu de ne pas poser la question lui-même.

_ Votre petit voyage devra se dérouler vendredi prochain, commença d'énumérer Dumbledore.

On sentait qu'il était venu leur rendre visite pour ce principal but bien qu'initialement non prévu.

_ Vous partirez vers six heures. Voldemort agit principalement la nuit, pour la discrétion. Et il vaut également mieux éviter le monde du jour, se justifia-t-il.

Sirius approuva de la tête.

_ Pourquoi vendredi?, interrogea soudainement le jeune homme.

Sentant que sa question avait été peut-être trop abrupte, Harry reprit:

_ C'est juste que je me demandais pourquoi ce jour en particulier, c'est tout...

Il aurait voulu partir plus tôt dans la semaine. Dumbledore lui adressa un petit sourire malicieux:

_ Parce que nous recherchons tous une discrétion absolue pour ton départ et si je ne me trompe, dans quelques heures, les Lions joueront leur premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Je doute que ton absence ne passe inaperçue si tu pars le lendemain d'une éventuelle victoire... 

  


  


Le château, en effet, retrouva aux alentours des onze heures, ce matin-là, le silence perdu de l'été. Ou presque. Le sifflement du vent violent faisait trembler les fenêtres des vieilles salles de classe et des battants claquaient désagréablement contre les tours de pierre. Rusard, lui, comptait parmi les rares asociaux à rester à l'intérieur, balayant les derniers morceaux piétinés de tartines couvertes de marmelade que les élèves avaient accidentellement fait tomber dans leur bain de foule surexcité à l'idée du prochain match à venir.

Ceux-ci, très loin du concierge à présent, remplissaient ardemment les gradins, se bousculant, se parlant à voix forte, mimant des acrobaties aériennes de leurs mains et se remémorant des anecdotes sur balai volant toutes aussi extraordinaires les unes que les autres, essayant vainement d'ignorer de leur mieux le temps défavorable.

_ Mon chapeau!, s'écriait Parvati en courant après ce dernier, parti dans son envol, emporté par le vent froid, de plus en plus fort.

Elle frôla dans sa poursuite Lee Jordan qui se protégeait de sa cape étroitement serrée et profitait de ses dernières minutes de liberté pour vendre incognito des inventions des jumeaux parmi les Gryffondor rassemblés. Des paris étaient également pris dans son marché. Colin et Dennis, abrités par la barrière du premier rang, se penchaient d'un air grave sur leur appareil photographique, sur le point de rendre l'âme, tandis que Ron, beaucoup plus loin, se tenait dans les gradins surplombant les anciens, plus hauts d'une quinzaine de mètres et légèrement en retrait par rapport aux premiers: il caressait soigneusement l'oeil de faucon de Harry dans un sourire revanchard, indifférent au temps capricieux. Hermione réglait ses multiplettes, assise sur un banc qui servait de refuge à un Patmol aux oreilles sensibles au vent.

Malefoy n'était pourtant qu'un simple spectateur aujourd'hui, à quelques mètres du garçon roux. Les Lions avaient effectivement eu la déception d'apprendre qu'ils joueraient pour la première fois contre l'autre équipe de Serpentard: "une chance sur sept", avait marmonné George en rentrant un jour au dortoir après une séance d'entraînement, tapant du pied dans une pierre. "Ça aurait été trop beau...". 

Mais ces dernières heures, la surprise ratée de Malefoy n'était plus de l'ordre de leurs préoccupations premières. Tendus à l'extrême, ils savaient qu'ils devraient obligatoirement gagner le match pour rester dans la course. Stupide deuxième proposition, pensaient-ils tous sur le moment, assis dans les vestiaires. Alicia resserra pour la dixième fois sa queue de cheval, une manie nerveuse. Elle songeait aux merveilleux Nimbus 2000 que possédaient tous leurs colosses d'adversaires...

Harry, en retrait, tenait son Éclair de Feu comme un ami qu'on ne voudrait lâcher pour rien au monde dans un moment de crise, angoissé rien qu'à l'idée qu'il pourrait disparaître d'un coup, sans savoir comment, et avec un besoin de lui plus grand que jamais. Son estomac était aussi noué qu'une drosera marine et il espérait de tout coeur que les hurlements extérieurs qu'il percevait provenaient d'une foule en ébullition et non d'une bourrasque qui s'annonçait très violente. En ce moment proche de leur entrée au stade, il regrettait amèrement d'avoir choisi la deuxième proposition. C'était en outre la première fois qu'il jouerait en tant que capitaine: Et s'il avait très mal préparé son équipe? Noon... Son équipe lui avait assuré que ça allait... Mais... mais si jamais...

La voix de Lee Jordan, étouffée, leur fit comprendre que l'équipe adverse arrivait sur le terrain. Harry se leva, imité progressivement des autres, et se dirigea vers les coulisses. Devant, à l'entrée du stade, ils suivirent tous soudainement des yeux un petit moineau d'une couleur bleuâtre emporté par le souffle terrible, passant devant eux, ses battements d'ailes frénétiques impuissants face au courant inverse.

_ Piou, piou, piou... piou... pi..., semblait-il gémir de désespoir.

Les piaillements s'atténuèrent et durèrent bien après qu'il eut disparu de leur champ de vision. L'équipe demeura silencieuse, le regard encore fixé là où l'oiseau avait disparu. Ils ne sortaient toujours pas du couloir, ne s'avançaient pas vers la pelouse.

_ C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un doit nous dire que nous sommes les maîtres du vent et que rien ne peut nous arriver à part gagner..., murmura Fred dans le dos de Harry.

_ Demande à Olivier, répondit platement et sans réfléchir Harry, les yeux toujours tournés vers le même endroit.

Les jumeaux levèrent les yeux au ciel. Le jeune homme regarda le ciel gris ne présageant pourtant aucune averse immédiate, et reprit en s'avançant courageusement.

_ On y va...

L'équipe rentra dans le stade en affrontant les violents courants d'air froid, des vagues se dessinant sur leurs tuniques rouges. George dit à son frère:

_ Il faut un temps d'adaptation, même pour les plus grands. Ça ira mieux au prochain match, si prochain match il y a...

Fred ne répondit rien, tout en se demandant si jamais ils n'avaient connu un discours de capitaine aussi court. Rose et Emile ne disaient rien, eux non plus, terrifiés à l'idée de commencer le jeu. Dans le stade s'élevèrent des acclamations enthousiastes à la venue de l'équipe. Les cols relevés et les têtes baissées, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se firent face dans une démarche chancelante.

_ Rose Skatlet et Emile Moon, les deux remplaçants respectifs d'Angelina Johnson et d'Olivier Dubois, qui occuperont respectivement les places de poursuiveur et de gardien..., poursuivait Lee dans le mégaphone. Du côté des Serpentard, il faut compter parmi les anciens de Poudlard le petit frère de Marcus Flint, Brutus, qui occupera lui-aussi une place de batteur alors que Soulavski, de Durmstrang, défendra les buts...

Madame Bibine se positionna entre les joueurs en resserrant sa cape autour d'elle.

_ Les deux capitaines, serrez-vous la main.

Soulavski jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant vers les Gryffondor (les jumeaux avaient un sourire goguenard gravé sur le visage) en faisant un pas vers l'avant.

_ ... enfin connaître le fameux capitaine des Lions qui aurait gardé l'anonymat pour mieux... Oooouui! Je remporte les paris!, s'exclama soudain Lee joyeusement et brandissant le point dans les airs. Harry Potter, leur attrapeur, dirige maintenant l'équipe des Gryffondor!, cria-t-il dans le mégaphone. Vas-y, Harry!

Les Gryffondor accueillirent la nouvelle avec des sifflements et des cris de joie alors que Soulavski oubliait de serrer la main qui tenait la sienne, l'air subitement effrayé et le corps figé. Harry la lâcha et recula. Une moitié du terrain semblait avoir perdu sa langue.

_ Enfourchez vos balais, commanda madame Bibine. Attention, à mon coup de sifflet... Trois, deux, un...

Et Harry donna un grand coup de pied sur le sol pour s'envoler et partir à la recherche du vif d'or. Sillonnant l'espace au-dessus du stade, il fit de son mieux pour maintenir son cap le plus adroitement possible. Le hurlement du vent sifflant dans ses oreilles alors qu'il prenait de la vitesse pour une meilleure stabilité, il entendait des bribes des commentaires de Lee réduits parfois à de véritables borborygmes.

_ Alicia en front central...échange de place pour des joueuses de champ différents... technique qui fait ses preuves!... Diversion de Brutus... repasse le souafle et... attention... Moon bloque!...

Harry renonça à tendre davantage l'oreille. Il perçut à peine un cognard qui lui frôla le coude dans un petit sifflement couvert par la rafale et la petite frayeur qu'il lui causa le poussa à mieux se concentrer. Exécutant des cercles horizontaux en hauteur, il réalisait combien le terrain paraissait maintenant gigantesque, plus que lorsqu'il avait fait parti du public pour le premier match de l'année. La superficie du stade en lui-même restait la même mais les gradins et le nombre des tours avaient doublé. Une véritable aquarelle multicolore. En bas, il crut par deux fois voir le vif d'or. Mais ses illusions n'avaient été en réalité que le reflet d'une montre et l'éclat de la boule en cristal surplombant la canne de Grée. Harry se demanda si un véritable professeur de Divination pouvait trouver un match de Quidditch intéressant. Elle connaissait certainement le score à l'avance... Il hôcha la tête. Trelawney ne se rendait jamais au stade et ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle devinait l'équipe gagnante...

Sur sa droite, plus près du sol, l'un des jumeaux freinait à temps devant une tour pour retaper du pied dessus avec force et reprendre un élan inverse avant de relancer un cognard droit sur le poursuiveur central des Serpentard. Celui-ci piqua de justesse pour l'éviter mais il avait mal estimé l'angle de son balai, trop penché à présent pour le redresser à temps. Il atterrit en catastrophe sur le sol, dans des petits rebondissements successifs, tel un galet sur l'eau, le souafle roulant sur la pelouse et reprit par Rose.

_ Nom d'un chaudron!, s'exclamait Lee dans le mégaphone alors que les Gryffondor hurlaient leurs encouragements à l'adresse de Rose. Les poursuiveuses sont des cannibales, elles aussi ont mangé du lion ce matin!

Il apparaissait en effet que rien ne pouvait arrêter les trois filles dans leurs passes successives. Mais l'offensive de Skatlet échoua par un resserrement des poursuiveurs de Serpentard sur elle et un balancement tardif de la balle rouge. Des "Ooh" de déception se perçurent parmi la foule des supporters tandis que des cris de joie s'entendaient de l'autre côté. Le match devenait tendu: les Lions donnaient du fil à retordre aux Serpentard, malgré leurs excellents balais. Mais les poids de ses derniers les aidaient à évoluer sans trop de problème sous la rafale.

_ 40 à 30 pour Gryffondor!, s'écria Lee dans le porte-voix magique. Et le souafle est repris par Zabini, espérons qu'il va leur servir bientôt de repas...

_ _Jordan!_

Harry sillonnait l'espace non loin de la silhouette massive de Hagrid lorsqu'il la vit: la petite boule battait frénétiquement ses ailes à peu près un mètre derrière l'anneau de gauche, un des buts de Gryffondor, de l'autre côté du terrain. Son adversaire, un dénommé Blaze, l'aperçut à son tour. Mais l'Eclair de Feu donnait déjà sa puissance maximale. Des doigts dans le public se pointèrent vers eux. Blaze était au centre du terrain, donc plus près. Harry jura intérieurement alors que les courants descendants le ralentissait. Le vent semblait modifier sa trajectoire sur tout le terrain. Saisissant l'unique chance qu'il avait de gagner la course, Harry se força à dessiner une courbe à travers les courants d'air avantageux sur la droite alors que l'attrapeur des Serpentard continuait de tracer son chemin directement, contrant le vent terrible.

_ Harry, le vif d'or n'est pas par l..., commença Lee Jordan alors que la foule entière suivait les deux attrapeurs. Mais regardez ça, l'Eclair de Feu va à une vitesse phénoménale! Il va le rattraper! Il va l'attraper!...

Mais Harry ne l'attrapa pas. Bien qu'il avait réussi à dépasser Blaze, le vent aidant, le vif d'or eut à ce moment-là le malheur de fondre vers le sol puis dans le sens opposé, se dirigeant droit vers le Serpentard. Harry, le coeur menaçant de s'arrêter devant le brusque changement de trajectoire du vif, se saisit d'un côté de l'anneau, tourna autour, et, la force centrifuge aidant, le balai vers l'extérieur, il repartit de plus belle sous les "Ooh!" d'admiration. Blaze, surpris par ce soudain retour, plus efficace apparemment qu'un virage serré, accéléra. Mais le vif d'or semblait aussi capricieux que le temps. Filant vers les gradins, les deux attrapeurs, auparavant face à face, se retrouvèrent bientôt coude à coude. 

_ Allez, allez, allez!, hurlait Lee.

Le vent et les encouragements sifflant aux oreilles de Harry, ils virèrent tous deux dans un courant qui les poussaient presque à voler sans balai. Brutus visa bêtement Harry d'un cognard et les deux attrapeurs furent obligés de dévier leurs trajectoires avant de se retrouver. A l'évidence, qu'un membre de son équipe soit blessé dans une offensive contre Harry ne le gênait nullement. 

Lee Jordan poussa un juron et s'excusa aussitôt auprès du professeur Mac Gonagall. Harry prit de l'avance sur Blaze... Filant au-dessus des premiers gradins, il donna toute puissance à son balai et... un deuxième cognard frappa de plein fouet le derrière de son balai, venu d'en haut, servant de pierre à catapulte. Harry se sentit désarçonné et propulsé vers l'avant. Il effectua alors un envol au-dessus des premiers gradins, battant l'air avec ses bras, puis les tendant, l'un vers le haut, l'autre devant, alors que le public retenait son souffle. Sa main droite se referma sur la petite balle dorée et, Harry ne sut jamais si cela était du à la formidable puissance du vent, mais il se sentit suffisamment transporté pour attraper le rebord du second gradin, dans un ultime espoir d'éviter la chute catastrophique. 

Ne croyant pas à sa chance (ponctuée par des cris et applaudissements à tout rompre), il s'aida tant bien que mal de sa main droite pour supporter son poids, deux doigts seulement serrés autour du vif. Mais il oublia très vite sa victoire éphémère: il allait lâcher prise.

Jetant des regards furtifs au-dessus de lui, il aperçut quelques instants les couleurs qu'arborait le public d'au-dessus: verte et grise. Au-dessous, les élèves se tordaient le cou pour mieux le voir, suspendu et balancé dans le vide.

_ Hey!..., cria entre deux souffles Harry, vers le haut et tentant d'avoir une meilleure prise. Aid... Aidez-moi!

Battant le vide avec ses jambes, il tentait de resserrer ses mains autour de sa prise. L'arrière du public d'en dessous était vraiment très bas. Il ne tiendrait plus que quelques secondes. Des Serpentard, des Serpentard très stupides, se désistaient à le remonter. Pourtant, alors qu'il sentait ses doigts crier grâce en glissant de plus en plus rapidement, et voyait les élèves d'en bas s'écarter (un mauvais présage...), une main forte lui empoigna le seul bras qui le retenait encore de sa chute et le fit monter avec une facilité étonnante.

Hagrid le remit sur pieds, entouré de Serpentard.

_ Merci Hagrid, haleta Harry en se massant les paumes de ses mains endoloris.

_ Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser tomber!, dit-il de sa grosse voix, un sourire apparaissant dans sa barbe hirsute.

De l'autre côté du terrain, les élèves n'en tenaient plus à leur joie. Sautant sur place et hurlant dans l'allégresse générale, ils étaient d'une humeur qui n'aurait pu davantage contraster avec ceux qui entouraient Harry.

_ Allez viens, il faut fêter ça, sourit le garde-chasse en lui frayant un chemin de retour.

_ Gryffondor gagne! Gryffondor gagne!, continuait de scander Lee. 190 à 30! 190! Gryf... Humph!

Le commentateur venait de recevoir le chapeau envolé de Parvati dans la figure. Les Serpentard continuaient de lancer des regards noirs à Harry alors que celui-ci rejoignait enfin son équipe sur le terrain, accompagné de Hagrid, désormais envahi de supporters aux couleurs rouge et jaune.

_ Heu... Hagrid?, demanda maladroitement Harry tant qu'ils pouvaient encore s'entendre. Les Serpentard, vous ne pensez pas... ils n'allaient euh... ils n'allaient pas me laisser tomber? Quand même?, dit-il avec une pointe d'appréhension.

Il savait qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas mais de là à le laisser mourir devant eux sous le regard des professeurs...

_ Noon, répondit Hagrid d'un ton léger. Non, c'est parce que je n'étais pas loin, voilà tout.

Harry lui rendit un faible sourire avant d'être entouré et étreint à son tour par des Gryffondor plus enthousiastes que jamais et criant de joie. Il se laissa peu à peu gagner par l'euphorie générale, Hagrid disparaissant de son champ de vision et Patmol, les oreilles baissées, trop peureux de se faire marcher sur les pattes pour se faufiler parmi les supporters et se joindre à Harry.

  


Dumbledore était loin d'avoir eu tort en disant qu'il aurait paru très étrange au reste de l'école que Harry parte en ce début de vacances en direction de Godric's Hollow. Sa disparition aurait en effet émit le doute chez nombre d'élèves. Durant le samedi entier, il fut entouré de gens, de la bibliothèque jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle de Sports Moldus, du déjeuner au banquet d'Halloween qui avait lieu le soir même. Il avait été encerclé d'inconnus provenant d'autres écoles, d'élèves qui reparlaient et commentaient sans lassitude ses performances antérieures. Dean s'était même amusé à mimer le retour grandiose de Harry sur le vif en s'accrochant à l'un des poteaux du cloître. Mais son interprétation s'était vite transformée en une sorte de parodie de la chorégraphie "I am singing in the rain", bien que Harry fut certain qu'il en ignorait l'existence. 

Comme chaque année, le soir suivant, en l'honneur d'Halloween, la grande salle resplendissait de décors orangés, des dizaines de chauve-souris volaient au-dessus de citrouilles évidées par Hagrid et éclairaient le plafond scintillant d'étoiles, les tables pourvues de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Peeves s'était réjoui à lancer quelques citrouilles remplies de soupe sur la tête de Troisième année de Serdaigle avant d'être stoppé net par l'apparition du Baron Sanglant dans la salle, les yeux toujours aussi vides et le visage émacié. Tous avaient ri et s'étaient rassasiés autour de mets délicats (Ron avait particulièrement abusé de jus de groseilles, dit "délice de vampire") mais personne ne s'amusa autant que lorsque le repas eut pris fin et que les allées séparant les huit tables se transformèrent en un espace de bowling sorcier. 

Des sortes de squelettes de gnomes (_ou plutôt de nains, comme pour la St Valentin de Lockhart._.., avait songé Harry) dansant et les narguant devaient être explosés en un nombre minimum de coups. Neville réalisa l'exploit de réaliser un strike... avec lui-même. Le sol, devenu glissant (gelé avec de la glace) pour un meilleur jeu, l'avait fait déraper tout le long jusqu'à s'écraser au milieu d'un tas d'os.

_ Allez Harry, essaie, dit Ron en lui tendant des "boules". Citrouille ou crâne?

_ Euh, je crois que je vais prendre une citrouille, merci Ron, répondit Harry en s'armant d'une petite bien ronde.

Il s'avança en se frayant un chemin dans la foule, désormais serrée aux quatre coins de la salle, et regarda ses cibles. Un des gnomes jonglait avec sa propre tête. Harry se courba, visant, puis sentit une autre personne faire de même sur sa gauche. Il releva la tête. Le professeur Dumbledore venait de se comporter d'une façon similaire.

_ Oh, pardon professeur, s'excusa Harry, persuadé de l'avoir accidentellement interrompu.

_ Oh non, vas-y. Toi d'abord.

Harry chercha confirmation dans son regard.

_ De toute façon, ma victoire sur tous est indiscutable à ce jeu, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Le jeune sorcier entendit Seamus et Dean étouffer un petit rire derrière lui puis il s'avança timidement dans l'allée. Il visa les nains, jeta sa citrouille et... des squelettes explosèrent. Un, deux, trois... Le dernier tangua sous le déséquilibre provoqué par la citrouille. Il tenta de regagner son équilibre, non sans mal. Fred, une Bièraubeurre à la main, murmurait:

_ Allez... tombe, un strike, allez, tombe...

Le gnome continua d'exécuter de ridicules pirouettes sur ses petits os des pieds avant de finalement... rester debout. Les jumeaux, Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ron soupirèrent de déception et le gnome ricana.

_ Dommage, dit Lavande en sirotant un délice de vampire avec une paille.

Dumbledore se plaça et Harry se poussa sur la droite. L'air concentré et la position parfaite, il incitait inconsciemment les autres au silence. Puis il lança sa citrouille... un peu trop sur la gauche.

_ Raté, chuchotait Dean à quelques mètres.

La citrouille continua son chemin, puis, au plus grand étonnement et amusement de tous, elle revira elle-même vers la droite, frappa en plein élan un, deux, trois gnomes. Dean releva la tête. Elle revint ensuite en arrière avant de poursuivre le quatrième. Sous le sourire grandissant des élèves, elle fit alors quelques petits cercles telle une danseuse étoile dans un ballet comique et fonça sur le dernier. Une pluie d'os tomba au sol tandis que les jumeaux riaient à grands éclats de la plaisanterie d'un Directeur qui était pourtant resté tout ce temps-là les mains croisées dans le dos, le regard sérieux, fixé vers la boule comme un véritable professionnel.

_ Eh bien, il me semble avoir gagné... Qu'en dis-tu, Harry?

Ses camarades ne firent que continuer à rire tandis que les os se retrouvaient peu à peu tels des aimants et reformaient des squelettes entiers. Ron restait là à observer la citrouille de Dumbledore en se demandant bien comment il avait réussi à leur jouer un pareil tour sans avoir sorti sa baguette. Pendant ce temps, le professeur Chourave avait prit place pour jouer à son tour, Dumbledore la laissant passer galammant.

Harry s'assit un peu plus loin en face d'Hermione qui discutait avec Krum. Les yeux toujours sur le jeu, il se servit à boire et n'entendit qu'à moitié quand Krum lui adressa la parole.

_ Pardon?, dit-il en se tournant vers lui, conscient d'avoir manqué quelque chose avec «Harrrrrry» à la fin.

_ Je disais "beau jeu" pourrrr ce matin, lui répéta-t-il.

_ Oh, merci, sourit Harry. Ton premier match est prévu pour quand, toi?

_ Fin Janvier, norrrmalement. Nous jouerrrons contrre l'autrrre équipe de Serrrrdaigle, dirrrigée parrr cette fille, là, montra-t-il du doigt.

Le sourire de Harry s'effaça lentement.

_ C'est Cho Chang, informa Hermione en leur remplissant de nouveau leurs gobelets. Harry avait gagné contre elle il y a deux ans. Je ne pense pas que tu auras de problèmes à la ba...

_ Euh... J'ai oublié de dirrre à un ami que..., coupa Krum qui se leva brusquement.

Il s'éloigna en marmonnant une fin de phrase incompréhensible et laissa Harry et Hermione un peu désarçonnés. Le Directeur passa derrière Hermione. Soudain, le jeune sorcier sembla comprendre.

_ Ben oui, aucun problème, dit la jeune fille surprise et un peu vexée par le départ soudain du Poufsouffle en reposant le gobelet rempli de ce dernier un peu brusquement.

Du jus en déborda. 

_ Hermione, coupa son ami, sais-tu pourquoi Krum évite continuellement Dumbledore?

_ Quoi?

_ Oui..., s'expliqua-t-il. C'est juste... Tu n'as jamais remarqué? Krum a l'air effrayé par Dumbledore. Tout le temps. Et...

Il hésita à continuer. Tout le reste s'était déroulé il y avait plus de quelques mois.

_ Et le soir où j'ai dit à Dumbledore que Croupton avait une crise de folie, il a accéléré sa marche en apprenant que je l'avais laissé avec Krum... C'est juste une impression, rien de plus, mais...

Il pensait au banquet de fin d'année, la méfiance de Krum, sa peur... Il sentit le regard d'Hermione posé sur lui.

_ Je, je n'avais jamais remarqué, dit-elle un peu déconfite.

C'était elle qui était censée bien connaître le Poufsouffle.

_ Bah, je me fais peut-être des idées, dit finalement Harry en observant son amie. 

Hermione regardait toujours dans la direction qu'avait pris Krum en les quittant. Harry la resservit de jus de citrouille avant de remplir son propre gobelet. Au moment où il porta le verre à sa bouche, il sentit des yeux posés sur lui: Rogue, de la table des professeurs, l'observait. Harry, un air impavide traversant son regard, but sa boisson. 

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance assez chaleureuse qui fit vite oublier l'étrange attitude de Krum à Harry et fut ponctuée par quelques autres petits événements assez drôles. La citrouille d'Astrarie fut déviée de sa trajectoire par un gigantesque éternuement de la part de Hagrid alors que Pattenrond venait de lui passer la queue sous le nez (le garde-chasse était allergique aux poils de chat) et celle de Malefoy, qui avait volontairement lancé un crâne un peu trop vers la droite, sous la table où passait justement Patmol, ne percuta par manque de chance que le pied que Mac Gonagall, regardant les jeux d'une autre allée, devenue furieuse et intraitable face à la maladresse du blondinet qui avait subitement pali.

  


  


La légère euphorie dans laquelle l'école s'était plongée après la victoire des Lions s'évanouit très vite: les départs pour les vacances qui se déroulaient le lendemain concernaient la moitié des élèves. Beaucoup d'étrangers n'avaient pu se résoudre à une séparation d'un an avec leurs proches malgré les événements, sans les revoir de temps en temps: certains étaient rappelés pour la bonne raison qu'en temps de crise, l'esprit de famille reprenait une place primordiale (les rumeurs ne faisaient que prendre de l'ampleur), et d'autres restaient par habitude ou par désir de se protéger au maximum (la sécurité de Poudlard était de renommée internationale).

Les jumeaux s'étaient montrés largement enthousiastes à l'idée de partir: "Enchaînons victoire sur victoire!", avait dit Fred au sujet de leur permis de transplanage. Hermione et Ron, quant à eux, avaient décidé de rester. La jeune fille avait été particulièrement enthousiaste lorsqu'elle avait appris que des cours de musique seraient donnés tous les jours pour qui le voulait bien durant la semaine suivante. Elle avait paru cependant davantage inquiète, tout comme Ron, en apprenant le "petit voyage" de Harry le vendredi prochain. Ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois que Harry s'était retrouvé hors de Poudlard...

Quant à ce dernier, il ne cessait de penser à ce fameux jour: il avait essayé bien des fois, plus jeune, d'imaginer la vie de ses parents et leur maison mais cette fois-ci, il pourrait ajouter des décors réels à ses songes. Seules les options qui se prolongeaient pendant les vacances de façon facultative pour les inscrits et les professeurs parvenaient à le faire sortir de ses rêveries. 

En cours de Combat avec Armes Magiques, ils commençaient désormais à maîtriser l'usage de boomerangs créant des lianes sur leurs chemins, ce qui avait demandé une séparation obligatoire des duellistes dans les différentes petites pièces afin d'éviter de retrouver tous les élèves pris dans les noeuds d'une véritable toile de lianes dans la salle principale. A la surprise de tous, Les professeurs leur avait enseigné une manière de transformer leurs vieux bâtons en cette nouvelle arme.

_ Chaque arme dont vous apprendrez le maniement en cours d'année résultera d'une transformation du bâton, avait dit Infly. La fusion avec la baguette sera parfois inutile cependant. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que toute sa magie résidait seulement dans _Tchocus_...

Concernant les Sports Moldus, il s'agissait là d'une autre paire de manches. Dumbledore paraissait profiter des vacances pour se rendre dans différents endroits (à l'aide de portoloins conçus antérieurement) entourant le château, notamment les montagnes, afin d'initier Harry à l'escalade. Jamais l'adolescent n'aurait cru que de telles merveilles entouraient l'école. Des forêts enchantées (les arbres se déplaçaient pour faire perdre le chemin à quiconque ne respecterait pas leur environnement), il avait tenté d'arpenter des falaises aux roches aussi glissantes que du marbre, et de sa surprise à observer des vagues horizontales montant presque à son niveau d'escalade, il était passé à l'effarement devant des scarabées presque aussi grands qu'Aragog (Rita Skeeter n'avait qu'à bien se tenir avec sa minuscule métamorphose...) et qui colonisaient des prairies entières. C'était comme si le Directeur s'était fixé pour objectif de lui faire connaître tout des beautés que recelait le monde magique. A ses retours d'expéditions, Ron avait renoncé à croire en les propos incroyables de Harry. Mais ce dernier avait de bonnes raisons de penser que le garçon roux réagissait ainsi plus par peur de voir ses cauchemars d'enfants se réaliser que par manque de confiance. 

Enfin, par une matinée au ciel voilé de nuages au gris pâle, le soleil encore absent, le vendredi arriva. Derrière des rideaux blancs entourant l'un des lits des Cinquième année, la lueur d'un _Lumos_ transparaissait légèrement. Harry, assis en tailleur et l'esprit déjà totalement éveillé, regardait une dernière fois les photos de ses parents, l'album sur les genoux. Un petit sourire sur le visage, il referma l'album et le plaça dans un sac à dos moldu, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à revoir des gens proches qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps. Entièrement vêtu (jean, sweat noir et chaussures de sport _ son parrain avait précisé "habits moldus" , plus discrets dans cette banlieue _ ), ses affaires prêtes et son lit fait, il passa près de Ron en chuchotant un "A plus tard" sans timbre pour recevoir un "A plusszz" latent (Harry était déjà à l'entrée du dortoir) et endormi, les yeux gardés fermés.

Patmol était en dehors du dortoir, à l'attendre. Il avait récupéré un peu plus tôt les portoloins dernièrement fabriqués par Dumbledore et tenait dans sa gueule l'un d'eux: une mornille envelloppée dans une poche plastique. Harry la prit et la mit dans sa poche. Il l'utiliserait dans un lieu où ils seraient certains de ne pas être suivis, ne serait-ce que par Miss Teigne: la salle de duels. Pendant leur trajet silencieux, Harry continua de penser à son voyage: il allait sortir. Il serait en dehors de Poudlard. Il ne serait ni au Chemin de Traverse, ni à Pré-Au-Lard ou à Privet Drive. Les principaux lieux où s'était déroulait toute sa vie en dehors de l'école (inutile de citer son école primaire ou Azkaban). Non pas qu'il se sentait emprisonné par les murs du château mais il éprouvait un étrange sentiment de liberté et d'excitation, pourtant calmé par ce que représentait ce nouvel endroit: l'univers de ses parents. 

_ Prêt?

La voix de Sirius le fit sursauter. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'ils étaient parvenus dans la salle. 

«Prêt», voulut-il répondre en sortant la mornille de sa poche et se sentant simultanément transporté, toujours avec l'impression qu'un anneau le tirait par le nombril au beau milieu d'un tourbillon de couleurs. La potion _novox _faisait encore son effet et il était en fait resté muet, mais pour plus que quelques minutes maintenant...

Ses pieds heurtèrent lourdement un sol de terre dure. Harry, essayant de dissiper son tourni passager, observa autour de lui tout en réprimant un frisson: il faisait vraiment froid ici. Son parrain et lui avaient atterri au beau milieu d'une forêt moldue (en opposition avec des forêts dignes de la forêt interdite...). Harry commença à faire quelques pas mais Sirius le retint par le bras.

_ Attention, murmura-t-il doucement. Regarde.

Il tendait l'index devant lui. Harry tourna les yeux et s'entendit à apercevoir quelque chose. Mais des habituels frémissements de feuilles aux sifflements matinaux des oiseaux, rien ne semblait sortir de la normalité moldue. Il jeta un regard interrogateur vers Sirius, qui, les sourcils froncés, paraissait observer quelque chose derrière l'adolescent. Son parrain passa près de lui, une main à plat devant. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, comme si elle avait brusquement rencontré un obstacle. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Sirius. Il plaça sa seconde main devant lui et elle-aussi fut stoppée devant ce qui aurait paru paraître maintenant aux yeux de Harry un mur invisible.

_ C'est ici, annonça son parrain en souriant devant l'air perplexe de Harry. Présente ta baguette et fais-en jaillir quelques étincelles que nous rentrions.

Avant que son filleul ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il se remétamorphosa. Harry obéit et des étincelles rouge et or émirent des lueurs éphémères sur les fougères et troncs les entourant. L'empreinte magique était donnée. A ce moment-là, les yeux du jeune sorcier s'écarquillèrent. Une partie du paysage naturel se figa, comme si elle n'était plus rien qu'une immense photographie exposée sous son nez. Cette partie avait l'air de se délimiter dans des proportions semblables aux dimensions des portes de la grande salle de Poudlard. Le paysage, ou ce poster, ou ses portes caméléons, peu importait, s'ouvrit dans un grand grincement qui se répercuta en écho dans tout le bois, Harry en était certain. Une volée de moineaux sortit du feuillage d'un arbre, affolés. 

Harry crut alors rêver. Devant lui, au milieu de la forêt, il avait l'impression de s'être retrouvé soudainement face à une entrée le ramenant directement dans le cloître de Poudlard. Il entra, les yeux grands ouverts. 

Le petit trot de Patmol s'entendit dès qu'il commença à marcher sur les pierres. Un Poudlard neuf, moins haut, moins grand peut-être, moins mystérieux, et sans élèves. Telle fut la première pensée de Harry en longeant le couloir extérieur. Un Poudlard sans histoire. Un grand claquement dans son dos lui fit faire volte-face. Les portes s'étaient refermées, des portes en bois massif cette fois-ci. Harry reprit son chemin hasardeux et s'aperçut que Patmol avait pris de l'avance. Il accéléra sa marche, tourna à gauche, contourna une colonne de pierres, entra dans une ouverture où il venait de voir disparaître Patmol et...

L'intérieur était définitivement très différent de Poudlard. Surtout d'un Poudlard sans élèves. Pour la bonne raison qu'il était actuellement dans un hall bondé. Des sorciers s'affairaient de toutes parts, s'éloignant dans des couloirs aux ornements romans, discutant avec des sorcières assises dans un box central, ou prenant une pause en buvant des boissons fumantes distribuées par des mains anonymes sortant parfois d'une ouverture du mur de droite, entre deux bureaux. Un grand brouhaha s'en élevait. Harry ne se ressaisit que parce qu'il allait perdre la trace de son parrain. Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule bourdonnante comme un essaim d'abeilles, évitant de bousculer des personnes particulièrement pressées, des parchemins sous les bras, toutes avec des petits badges indiquant nom et fonction sur leurs poitrines.

Patmol longeait à présent un long corridor dont les pierres révélaient la récente construction du bâtiment. L'espace d'un instant, Harry se demanda si Alkilan avait été autant en ébullition avant que Fudge n'ait décidé d'accepter le retour de Lord Voldemort. Une petite sorcière replète le croisa, la démarche rapide et le souffle court. Elle jetait des regards anxieux à sa montre tous les dixièmes de secondes et marmonnait à elle-même "catastrophe... réunion commencée... stupide tasse de café renversée...". Harry, son regard sur elle, suivait inconsciemment son parrain qui entrait dans un des bureaux jusqu'à ce que... ce qu'il en ressorte. Harry dut s'arrêter net pour ne pas entrer en collision avec le chien, le museau parfois en l'air parfois au ras du sol, reniflant les odeurs, et reparti dans le corridor. 

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête et leva les yeux au plafond devant l'attitude de l'animaux qui ne s'était pas le moins du monde aperçu de l'accident évité de justesse. Patmol avait fait demi-tour dans le bureau réservé à Rémus Lupin. Ils parvinrent quelques minutes plus tard dans un escalier en colimaçon, puis un nouveau couloir, puis d'autres escaliers... Harry se demandait bien où son parrain l'emmenait. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il s'enfonçaient dans le bâtiment construit sous terre. Une ou deux fois, des sorciers affichèrent un air étonné en voyant un adolescent de quinze ans accompagné d'un chien noir à l'intérieur de l'édifice, mais Harry tournait la tête avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de le reconnaître. Après son évasion d'Azkaban, cacher seulement sa cicatrice était devenu inutile. De nouvelles photos de lui avaient fait la une...

Il observa autour de lui. Sirius et lui étaient arrivés maintenant dans un large couloir de pierres claires, éclairé par quelques flambeaux entre lesquels étaient espacées... des cellules. Harry ne put s'empêcher de grogner intérieurement en pensant que les futurs mangemorts enfermés ici seraient beaucoup mieux traités que lui ne l'avait été à Azkaban. _Sans compter l'absence de Détraqueurs... _A la vue de la mine renfrognée de Patmol (Harry arrivait à très bien lire les expressions du chien à présent, découlement de longs mois d'observation...), il aurait pu dire qu'il pensait à la même chose que lui. On devenait moins indulgent envers le sort des prisonniers quand on avait été soit même pensionnaire de leur prison...

A cause de la récente construction d'Alkilan, l'hygiène et la propreté ne faisaient pas défaut. Harry pouvait observer à volonté l'intérieur des cellules: aucun mur de pierres ou porte ne les dissimulait de lui. Seule une limite magique qui lui rappelait le Charme du Bouclier (dégradé du bleu clair au foncé, malgré tout parfois transparent) bloquait l'accès. Il se demanda alors où était Nott mais se rendit compte qu'il ne préférait pas le savoir...

L'attention que Harry portait à ces installations fut détournée par une conversation rapprochée et le jeune sorcier s'aperçut alors de la présence de Rémus en compagnie de trois sorciers et une sorcière, plus loin dans le couloir. L'un d'entre eux lui avait un visage connu: il s'agissait de l'inventeur pris en photo avec l'ancien professeur il y avait quelques semaines. Patmol aboya et interrompit, un peu brusquement il était vrai, leur conversation. De là où se trouvait Harry, il vit Lupin accueillir joyeusement le chien et se retourner dans sa direction en souriant. Les autres sorciers regardèrent également la nouvelle venue avec des yeux qui s'écarquillaient de plus en plus. L'un d'entre eux eut une expression d'impatience face à l'interruption: il avait l'air des gens pressés qui ont toujours des tonnes de travaux à faire. Un Percy brun avec barbichette dans toute son importance.

_ Bonjour Rémus, dit Harry rapidement. Excusez-nous... Euh, excusez-moi, fit-il au groupe avant de reparler à Rémus. On va attendre plus loin si tu as une réunion... Patmol se montre parfois un peu trop enthousiaste, ajouta-t-il dans un petit rire gêné en tapotant le dos de l'animagus.

Le comportement joyeux du chien avait l'air d'avoir paru déplacé _dans un tel lieu, à un tel moment! _ aux yeux du Percy brun. 

_ Non, restez, dit Rémus dans un sourire. Nous avions terminé. Mr Praegrande, annonça-t-il amicalement au Percy brun, je vous présente Harry Potter. Harry, Mr Praegrande est le Directeur de la Confrérie des Enchanteurs et... Voici Mr Lovegood, Melle Campell et Mr Moustein.

Mr Praegrande serra la main de Harry d'une manière solennelle tandis que Mr Lovegood plaçait ses notes sous l'épaule avant de le saluer. Il semblait timide (mais pas autant que Harry ne l'était en cet instant). Melle Campbell avait l'air jeune, joyeuse et adressa un clin d'oeil à Harry en lui serrant la main. Quand il prit celle de Mr Moustein, un homme chauve aux allures de bon vivant, il eut alors le malheur de ressentir la même douleur à la cicatrice que la première fois qu'il avait croisé le regard de Rogue. Un mal fulgurant, l'instant d'un flash.

_ Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit l'homme d'une voix un peu aiguë dans un sourire.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, voulant sourire en retour pour cacher la sensation très désagréable qu'il avait appris à maîtriser, mais n'y réussit qu'à moitié. Son regard se fixa sur lui. L'homme avait l'air d'une bonne nature... Mais sa cicatrice...

_ Vous êtes l'inventeur des derniers dômes résistant à l'_interiorse_, dit Harry à voix basse, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qui venait de se produire.

Moustein eut l'air ravi et rougit en même temps.

_ Oui, c'est exact. J'en fourni à Mr Lupin pour les cellules..., ajouta-t-il en montrant d'un geste vague les limites magiques bleutées. Et nous en vérifions la solidité, l'adaptation... Nous examinions s'il n'y avait aucune interférence, euh... contre-réaction entre les différents dômes, comme ça, côte à côte, ou avec les murs, à l'intérieur...

Il semblait très maladroit dans ses propos. C'était le genre d'homme qui préférait fabriquer que tenir des conférences.

_ Regarde ça, Harry, intervint Lupin en faisant face à l'un des murs. Et regarde bien, car je ne le referai pas deux fois.

Mr Praegrande eut l'air réprobateur de celui qui n'aimait pas étaler les capacités de ses armes devant quiconque, bien qu'il s'agissait de la dernière personne à se tourner du côté de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Lupin se concentra, tendit une main vers l'avant et un jet de lumière argentée en sortit. Un bruit d'explosion retentit alors que le sort lancé atteignait le mur qui resta tel quel, absorbant le maléfice. Harry se tourna et vit Lupin, les mains sur les genoux, qui tentait de récupérer. Cette vision l'étonna.

_ Euh... c'était bien un _Rictusempra_... n'est-ce pas?, demanda-t-il dans le doute. 

_ Oui, informa la jeune sorcière. Ca va Rémus?

_ Ca va, assura-t-il après quelques secondes. Alors Harry? Tu as vu ça? Une résistance parfaite, pas la moindre faille.

Harry acquiesça, pensa que Rémus devait se sentir faible avec l'approche de la pleine lune (mais s'approchait-elle vraiment?) et poursuivit:

_ Jusqu'à quel niveau de magie résiste-t-il?, demanda-t-il innocemment.

Mr Praegrande intervint brusquement.

_ Vous vous doutez bien qu'il s'agit là d'une information secrète pour une question de plus grande sécurité, grogna-t-il presque. Rassurez-vous, personne ne s'échappera de ses cellules, je m'en porte garant.

Harry se tourna vers lui et Mr Praegrande eut tout à coup l'air moins sûr de lui, comme s'il venait de se rappeler quelque chose.

_ Bien, coupa Rémus en se redressant enfin. Alicia, voudrais-tu que nous t'empruntions ton bureau quelques minutes?

_ Bien sûr, répondit-elle en souriant aux trois autres sorciers. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Elle les emmena sur le trajet du retour et Harry et Patmol, bien qu'ils étaient de parfaits outsiders à la réunion, les suivirent. Alors qu'ils défilaient silencieusement dans les escaliers et couloirs, Campbell se pencha légèrement vers Harry, sur sa droite.

_ Nous allons à la Trésorerie, renseigna-t-elle comme si elle venait de lire dans ses pensées. Les sous, c'est moi qui m'en occupe, ajouta-t-elle dans un autre clin d'oeil.

A la pensée qu'ils allaient parler affaires, Harry eut le regard sombre de quelqu'un qui se préparait à l'ennui et l'attente. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et tourna son oeil de faucon et la petite poche enveloppant sa mornille entre les doigts quand soudain...

_ Rémus, chuchota-t-il en ralentissant l'allure pour se trouver à sa hauteur. Où sont les toilettes?

  


  


Entrant dans les toilettes vides du premier étage en dessous du rez-de-chaussée, Harry avait abandonné Patmol à Rémus et aux autres pour utiliser son temps à bon escient. S'enfermant dans une cabine, écoutant les moindres bruits qui l'avertirait de l'arrivée d'un employé du personnel, il enleva son sac du dos et l'ouvrit: il sortit alors de sa chemise deux drôles de pots. Un en terre, rempli, et un petit, vide et en verre. En fronçant d'avance du nez, il enleva le couvercle du premier dont le contenu dégagea aussitôt une forte odeur de vinaigre. Regardant avec dégoût l'intérieur, il releva ses manches en soufflant un bon coup et plongea sa main gauche dans la mixture. Avec la densité du dentifrice, il racla manuellement une grosse couche de moisissure mauve qui recouvrait le reste de la substance _différente_ et la jeta dans le cabinet. _Substance biodégradable... _Il replongea ensuite la main dans le bocal et en retira une bonne poignée de matière blanche. Au contact de sa peau, Harry eut l'impression d'en sentir le goût (rapproché à celui de l'eucalyptus) dans sa bouche. Il prit de sa main droite sa baguette et une mince volute de poussière profondément encrée dans le sol sembla alors s'élever et atterrir dans le pot en terre. Une lueur blanche éphémère s'en échappa. Harry entreprit alors de badigeonner le pot en verre de cette nouvelle mixture et l'objet l'absorba aussitôt. 

Le jeune sorcier essayait en effet de créer son premier portoloin à distance. Et comme il aurait à l'avenir de rares occasions de voyager, il allait profiter de cette sortie. Pour la fabrication d'un tel instrument, il avait appris qu'il devait obligatoirement se trouver aux deux destinations différentes (et additionner ainsi de la poussière du terrain de décollage et d'atterrissage). Ainsi Croupton junior avait reçu un portoloin de Queudver qu'il avait terminé dans le stade et de même Nott junior avait suivi les consignes de mangemorts (ravis de la vengeance du jeune homme) pour finir le sien dans l'enceinte de Poudlard... Harry avait varié la composition des mixtures à poser à l'école puis dans Alkilan pour modifier le champ d'action du portoloin: s'il avait effectivement réussi, il pourrait être transporté de n'importe où (à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard) mais retomber normalement... dans ces toilettes.

Sa tâche terminée, il rangea le tout (en prenant le nouveau portoloin à l'aide d'une poche plastique) et se lava les mains avant de retourner auprès de Sirius et Rémus, satisfait.

Réaliser des portoloins pour de tels trajets demandaient davantage de précision dans les mesures d'ingrédients que pour ceux faisant simplement transplaner une personne d'un bout à l'autre de l'école. Il voulait savoir s'il avait réussi... Il tenterait l'expérience à son retour peut-être... Sa curiosité concernant le résultat de son expérience s'effaça lorsqu'il rejoignit enfin Sirius et Rémus, les autres sorciers ayant quitté son bureau. Les deux amis avaient eu le temps de discuter un peu ensemble et échanger les dernières nouvelles. Le jeune sorcier profita alors de leur cercle restreint pour leur faire part de la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé au niveau de sa cicatrice quelques moments plus tôt. Leurs réponses le surprirent.

_ Oh, ce n'est pas grave...

_ Oublie ça...

_ Mais, mais..., bégaya Harry, stupéfait par leur réaction. Mais vous savez ce que cela signifie! Vous le savez! Ma cicatrice, les mangemorts...

_ Oui, nous le savons Harry, répondit paisiblement Rémus.

Il avait l'air malgré tout un peu gêné.

_ Mais ne t'en fais pas, Mr Moustein est de notre côté, nous te l'assurons...

_ Alors il est comme Rogue?!, poursuivit Harry avec empressement. Un ancien mangemort?! Un espion?!

L'expression de Sirius se rembrunit à la mention du professeur de Potion.

_ Non, Mr Moustein n'a jamais été un partisan de Voldemort. Et Rogue n'est pas prêt de revenir l'espionner...

_ ...

_ Nous devrions partir, Harry, reprit son parrain en regardant sa montre. Dumbledore ne veut pas que nous rentrions tard... 

Harry ravala avec difficulté son envie de l'attraper par le col pour l'obliger à lui donner des explications plus explicites sur Moustein et consentit à le suivre après un dernier salut à Rémus répondu par un "prends soin de toi" qui, décidément, revenait un peu trop souvent à son goût...

Ils retraversèrent les fameuses portes caméléon et marchèrent d'un pas rapide (histoire de se réchauffer contre le froid matinal) vers leur nouvelle destination: Godric's Hollow. Le coeur de Harry battait étrangement plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la lisière de la forêt. Moustein lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Il allait les revoir. Les revoir bientôt.

Les paysages défilaient. Un chemin caillouteux... Des champs cultivés... Des maisons de campagne espacées, calmes... des demeures rapprochées, à peine différentes de celles du Privet Drive, soignées et bourgeoises... Combien de temps leur restait-il? Un quart d'heure? Quelques minutes?... _Je vais les revoir, je vais les revoir..._

Là, derrière une ancienne demeure rustique. Le brouillard se confondait à une sorte de brume blanche plus dense, une brume qui se dissipait à l'approche des maisons. Dans sa marche silencieuse, Harry vit peu à peu la vieille demeure laisser place à un espace dépourvu d'habitats. Le jeune sorcier sentit qu'il était arrivé. La banlieue était calme, des lampadaires éclairaient toujours la rue qu'il longeait, bien que leurs lueurs semblaient de plus en plus pâles à mesure que le jour se levait. Un soleil encore faible tentait de percer les épais nuages blancs. 

Une pierre, puis deux, puis d'autres, sortaient, comme bancales de la brume. Des tombes. Lézardées et entourées de magnifiques roses rouges aux épines menaçantes tel du lierre, elles étaient irrégulièrement espacées, tournées en tout sens, noyées à demi dans une sorte de grand nuage cotonneux évoluant lentement.

Harry, s'approchant à pas muets, eut peu à peu le bas du corps jusqu'aux genoux enfoui dans l'étrange matière blanche. Aucun mur ne délimitait cet emplacement de recueil au reste de la banlieue. Seule la brume marquait une frontière floue entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts.

Harry eut l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde, ou plutôt dans un état second. Il regardait autour en essayant de trouver la source de chuchotements, ou peut-être celle d'une musique, qu'il entendait; il n'en savait trop rien. Mais il renonça rapidement, s'abandonnant malgré lui (était-ce vraiment malgré lui?) à l'atmosphère envoûtante.

Il était vrai qu'une musique lointaine, comme une douce chorale, les environnait. Elle paraissait être jouée à une dizaine de kilomètres et en même temps, omniprésente. Une ou deux fois encore, Harry sentit l'envie de mieux capter ou comprendre les paroles, les murmures qui narguaient ses oreilles. Mais tandis qu'il se concentrait mieux, ils devenaient inintelligibles. C'était comme s'il avait essayé de retenir de l'eau entre ses doigts. Les chuchotements lui échappaient à mesure qu'il tentait de les saisir...

Lentement, inexorablement, l'esprit de Harry fut transporté dans un état de recueil profond, commun aux rares personnes présentes, immobiles devant des sépultures de proches, agenouillées ou debout, toujours avec cette même expression de tristesse acceptée mêlée de nostalgie. L'adolescent, en passant derrière une vieille femme vêtue de châles noirs, sentit ses battements de coeur cogner étrangement forts dans sa poitrine, comme décalés, plus rapides que la musique insaisissable.

La vieille sorcière resta agenouillée, l'expression de marbre, ses yeux vides fixés vers une photographie mouvante d'une petite fille de six ans faisant de la balançoire, un grand sourire de bonheur innocent éclairant son jeune visage. De là où se trouvait Harry, elle avait l'air d'éclater de rire au photographe. La femme demeura tel un mannequin de cire qui jamais ne pourrait réimiter à la perfection le sourire sincère d'un humain. L'enfant ne perdait en rien de sa joie momifiée, figée dans le temps, tandis qu'une unique larme s'obstinait à ne pas couler des yeux de la grand-mère peut-être, ou alors... Le regard de l'adolescent, tout en poursuivant sa route, lentement, tomba sur les dates de naissance et de décès de la petite fille. Un sentiment de malaise l'envahit aussitôt et il détourna les yeux.

L'époque de l'ascension de Voldemort. _Une coïncidence_, dit une voix dans la tête de Harry. Les voix flottantes dans l'air étaient toujours là, elles avaient quelque chose de religieux. L'adolescent passa devant d'autres photos qui affichaient elles-aussi des vies perdues, emplies d'instants de bonheur gravés ici pour l'éternité. Un fantôme à l'air morne traversa une mausolée sur sa droite. Le cimetière en était peuplé. Le regard de Harry se posa une nouvelle fois sur les inscriptions d'une autre tombe que la mousse menaçait d'envahir: Lionel et Tania McKinnon. Le jeune sorcier se força à prendre une grande inspiration silencieuse, comme pour faire passer une boule dans sa gorge, un sentiment désagréable. De la buée sortit de sa bouche. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder les dates. Pourtant, ses yeux se tournèrent malgré eux vers elles. A présent, la boule s'intensifiait. Il vit le couple serein lui faire signe dans un cadre érodé, avec pour toute décoration des feuilles de lierre givrées par la rosée matinale.

Ils avaient l'air bien, pensa Harry malgré lui en s'éloignant. Un autre couple qui aurait aimé vivre plus longtemps. Au coeur de ce cimetière, le jeune sorcier ne pouvait songer à autre chose qu'à la vie de ceux qui n'étaient plus. Il passa encore devant des dates. Le sentiment de malaise prenait de l'ampleur. Il se reprocha sa paranoïa à ne voir des morts... qu'à cette période. En marchant, il prenait de plus en plus conscience (même s'il s'en serait bien passé) d'une véritable hécatombe révolue et pourtant qui annonçait son retour fatidique. _Imagine_ _que_ _tu_ _rentres_ _chez_ _toi_ _et_ _que_ _tu_ _voies_ _la Marque des Ténèbres flotter au-dessus de ta maison en sachant ce que tu vas trouver à l'intérieur... _Perdant la notion du temps, il s'abandonnait peu à peu à une successions d'images alternant des images de bonheur de familles sorcières, de cris semblables à ceux de ses parents, des dates, toujours plus de dates, et des paroles, des paroles récentes rappelant, expliquant le malheur d'antan...Les témoins de l'histoire... _S'il savait ce qu'il représente pour nous, les humbles, les esclaves, nous le rebut du monde de la magie!... Je suis Doris Crockford, Mr Potter, c'est extraordinaire de vous voir enfin... Dobby se rappelle comment s'était quand Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était au sommet de sa puissance! Nous, les elfes de maison étions traités comme de la vermine, Monsieur!... _Une tombe. Un nom. Rosier... _Pour beaucoup d'entre nous, la vie s'est améliorée depuis que vous avez triomphé de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom... _Rosier et Wilkes, deux mangemorts tués par des Aurors, la tombe de Wilkes un peu plus loin..._ Mais je sais pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu me tuer. C'est parce que ma mère a donné sa vie pour me sauver... Ce fut une aube nouvelle, Monsieur, et Harry Potter brillait comme une flamme d'espérance pour ceux d'entre nous qui pensaient que jamais les jours sombres ne finiraient... _La tombe des Prewett... Est-ce que toutes les sépultures des victimes de cette période étaient à Godric's Hollow?!..._ C'était une sombre époque, Harry. On ne savait plus à qui faire confiance, on n'osait pas se lier d'amitié avec les sorciers ou les sorcières qu'on ne connaissait pas bien... NE MENS PAS! TU L'AS RENSEIGNE PENDANT TOUTE UNE ANNEE AVANT QUE LILY ET JAMES NE MEURENT! TU ETAIS SON ESPION!... _Non, c'était un cimetière qui faisait apparaître les tombes, les tombes vers lesquelles nos pensées allaient..., réalisa Harry, totalement englouti par ses souvenirs... _Il s'est passé des choses terribles. Il prenait le pouvoir sur les autres. Oh bien sûr, il y en avait encore qui lui résistaient... Mors... Ultima racio, Omnia vincit amor... mais il les tuait. Et d'une manière effroyable... _le hurlement de Lily_... Alors, il n'a pas souffert? Il faut se dire, Amos, qu'il est mort au moment où il remportait le tournoi. Il devait être très heureux. _Harry, comme s'il avait reçu un choc soudain au torse, se força subitement à penser à autre chose. Mais en tournant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il était trop tard. Devant lui se tenait la sépulture de Cedric Diggory.

  


Une pierre récente, entretenue, et dessus, d'inévitables photographies. Le coeur de Harry semblait presque s'être arrêté sous la brusque (brutale?) apparition de la tombe du garçon que l'adolescent avait un jour jalousé, envié. Harry sursauta de nouveau en percevant un cri suraigu de femme qui le sortit de son état second aussi violemment que s'il avait reçu une claque pour le réveiller.

_ Un Sinistros! Un Sinistros!, hurla une femme à la sortie du cimetière en courant en arrière, l'index pointé près de Harry.

Celui-ci regarda dans la direction que montrait l'inconnue, maintenant enfuie à grandes enjambées, et vit Patmol, l'air étonné, le corps à moitié disparu dans la brume.

Le jeune sorcier soupira et lança un regard "c'est pas grave" à Sirius qui avait l'air tout aussi détaché de la réaction de cette femme que lui. Harry regarda autour de lui. Le cri l'avait sorti de ses songes et rappelé ce pourquoi il était venu. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. _Je veux voir la sépulture de mes parents... la sépulture de mes parents... Lily et James Potter..._

Il rouvrit les paupières et regarda les noms qui l'entouraient. Aucune des tombes n'était celle de ses parents. Faisant quelques pas, tournant sur lui-même, revenant vers d'autres pierres, il n'aperçut rien. _Lily et James Potter... Lily et James Potter..._

Rien. Harry s'arrêta et réfléchit. N'avait-il donc pas de tombe? Dumbledore, aurait-il oublié de lui signaler un moyen d'y parvenir?... Non, Dumbledore n'oubliait jamais rien. Harry se pencha vers Patmol. Lui aussi avait la tête tournée en tout sens.

_ Je ne les vois pas, dit Harry à voix basse alors que de la buée continuait de sortir de sa bouche. Je ne vois pas leur tombe. Tu as une idée de leur emplacement?

Patmol resta un moment immobile, puis, comme soudainement éclairé, il fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Et l'adolescent vit le chien l'emmener... hors du cimetière.

_ Euh... Patmol... Tu es sûr? Parce que là..., commença Harry en passant devant une ancienne demeure avec des petits nains de jardins décorant la propriété, des "petits pères Noël grassouillets avec des brouettes et des cannes à pêche" comme le disait Ron.

Mais le chien garda une démarche déterminée. Le jeune sorcier passa derrière des haies bien taillées, aperçut quelques fenêtres éclairées derrière lesquelles s'affairaient des familles avant de se rendre à leur travail respectif, une sorcière agitant sa baguette devant des poêles et couverts volants dans sa cuisine, un bonhomme encore endormi sortant sa voiture du garage, puis... Harry ralentit sur le coup. Entre deux maisons à l'aspect entièrement moldue, un espace assez grand pour pouvoir y faire construire une maison était recouvert de la même brume blanche se dissipant à l'approche du trottoir ou des demeures voisines. En dessous, on y devinait une pelouse unique, vierge de toute plante autre que de l'herbe, simplement, et au milieu (Harry inspira profondément une fois de plus) une grande pierre tombale.

Il avança prudemment, les yeux fixés sur la tombe, et pénétra peu à peu dans la brume. La musique, qui l'avait lentement quitté en sortant du cimetière, revint, plus douce et plus belle encore, toujours insaisissable. Ainsi avaient-ils été enterrés sur le lieu même de leur mort, la maison détruite déblayée. Une sorte d'hommage...

C'était ici qu'ils avaient vécu. Tous les trois. Pendant un an. 

Harry ne se rendit pas compte que Patmol était resté en arrière, respectueux, et se rendit encore moins compte du bruit du frappement d'un tapis plein de poussière par une femme, à la fenêtre de la maison d'en face, qui commençait son ménage, puis s'arrêtait et l'observait. L'adolescent sortit les mains de ses poches et s'avança.

Harry ne pensait plus qu'à ses parents. Il ne voyait pas la pierre tombale mais leurs visages souriants et pleurants à la fois (celui de sa mère) en lui faisant signe dans le miroir du Riséd. Et il entendait. Il entendait leurs voix. A son plus grand malheur, ils ne les connaissaient qu'exprimant la peur démesurée, l'angoisse et la peine. 

Non. C'était faux. Ils se rappelaient de leurs voix calmes. _Ton père arrive. Il veut te voir... Tout ira bien... tiens bon... _Oui, tout irait bien, pensait-il. Il s'approcha encore. La silhouette immatérielle de son père apparaissait maintenant plus clairement dans son esprit... comme un fantôme... _Lorsque le lien sera rompu, nous ne resterons que quelques instants... Mais nous te donnerons le temps... _Harry avait du temps maintenant, ils avaient du temps, il voulait qu'ils le sachent... beaucoup de temps... Il s'agenouilla devant la tombe, se noyant un peu plus dans la brume, sans l'avoir décidé vraiment. Elle était vraiment grande à côté de lui et était entourée de roses blanches givrées très épineuses. Dessus, un seul cadre. Un portrait d'eux deux dont Harry avait le double dans son album. Maintenant, il avait du temps. Tout son temps. Il avait vu leurs échos... leurs fantômes ou autre... il y avait quelques mois seulement. Il était prêt à les revoir. Comme tous ces fantômes dans le cimetière... Ils revenaient d'ailleurs...

Harry ne sut combien de temps il resta devant, leurs visages plus clairs que jamais, des détails affluant, revenant à la surface de sa mémoire, notamment sur sa vision d'Azkaban (Avait-il noté alors la présence d'un vif d'or minuscule volant légèrement au-dessus de son lit d'enfant? Et les couleurs claires, les décorations? Tout ce que son esprit avait enregistré malgré l'état de stupeur et d'effroi dans lequel il se trouvait en regardant, impuissant, la scène révolue). Comment avaient-ils vécu? Joyeux, insouciants et indifférents face à la terreur environnante? Ou dans une tension constante, quand ils n'apprenaient pas la mort de connaissances?

Patmol restait en retrait. Harry ne fut même pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu quand il perçut le grognement du chien montrant des dents, plus loin.

Personne ne vint. _Peut-être... peut-être mon empreinte les ferait venir... _L'espoir de les revoir était si fort qu'il était sûr qu'ils allaient surgir d'un instant à l'autre de derrière la croix celtique. Harry sortit sa baguette et fit jaillir une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or. Alors, devant un regard rempli d'émerveillement, les étincelles, au lieu de retomber ou de s'éteindre, se rejoignirent en un petit filet qui s'éleva dans une volute de lueurs au centre de la tombe, à un mètre au-dessus d'elle, et tourna de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'on ne distingue plus qu'une sphère, aussi large qu'une balle de volley-ball. Une sphère magnifique. Sa surface était comme parcourue d'ondes magiques. Des ondes avec trois courants distincts de lumières harmonieuses: celles des empreintes de ses parents. 

Harry, les yeux brillants devant le phénomène, se releva et, comme attiré de façon inéluctable, voulut toucher la surface de la sphère. Son coeur battait la chamade. Déclencherait-il une ouverture pour son père et sa mère? Viendraient-ils? 

Au moment même où ses doigts effleurèrent la boule, elle s'évanouit dans les airs. D'abord surpris, il ressentit ensuite en lui une très grande frustration. Il recula, les yeux toujours fixés là où la sphère avait été, quand il s'aperçut de la présence d'un carton sur la pierre tombale. Il venait juste d'apparaître.

A la fois déçu par ce qu'il croyait être un moyen de communication entre les morts et les vivants et curieux, il se saisit du carton dont il se rendit très vite compte le poids non négligeable, et l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, des cahiers, des vieux parchemins, des carnets déjà servis. Tous entassés comme si l'on s'en était débarrassé. Harry prit un des cahiers et lut la première page. D'une écriture qu'il reconnaissait typique à celle des plumes à papote, il reconnut la présentation des brouillons, là où... voyons... sa _mère_ avait pris des notes. Des pensées, des idées, toutes sans dessus-dessous. D'autres étaient ceux de son père. Toujours pareil. Des dessins en tout sens, des ratures, des idées sans aucune logique et parfois des analyses, des commentaires. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient la même façon de raisonner par écrit que lui, comme il l'avait si souvent fait cet été.

Ainsi donc, cela était son héritage. Les biens de ses parents restés inutiles dans leur lieu de travail. En quoi cela l'aiderait-il? Sa mère les avait jugés si importants qu'elle s'était assurée de leur récupération après sa mort... Mais il trouva qu'il n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question maintenant. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer les détectives en cet instant. Pour le moment, il était devant la tombe de ses parents et c'était tout ce qui l'importait. Il replia donc le tout, reprit le carton et le posa sur le sol (restait à se mémoriser l'endroit, le carton ayant disparu dans la brume). Et il reperdit rapidement son regard dans le vide, ses yeux fixant un point inexistant vers la croix celtique, les moindres souvenirs le submergeant.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le museau humide de Patmol sur sa main qu'il dut reprendre contact avec le monde réel. Malgré lui. Et qu'il dut repartir. Malgré lui. Les horaires et convenances de son monde lui paraissaient pourtant si lointaines et superficielles, inutiles, à ce moment-là. Cachant encore quelques secondes son visage de Patmol, il se passa rapidement une manche sur ses joues moites et se leva. La baguette sortie et pointée vers la croix, il murmura une variante de _Orchideus_ et de splendides chrysanthèmes apparurent sur la pierre. Patmol les toucha du museau, comme s'il avait voulu les mettre bien en place, les rajuster, regardant lui aussi la tombe, les yeux perdus dans un autre monde. Il recula doucement et repartit silencieusement.

Le carton sous le bras et Patmol le précédant, Harry avait l'esprit blanc, vide. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il ressentait. Un sentiment était en train de naître en lui mais il n'arrivait pas à le déterminer avec précision. Sortant de la brume, la musique surnaturelle toujours présente dans sa tête, il se retourna une dernière fois... Et vit quelque chose qui lui avait échappé à son arrivée. Une inscription. Un écriteau sur un panneau planté devant la propriété. 

Patmol grognait toujours. Il grognait en fait à l'adresse de gens qui se dépêchèrent de lui tourner le dos et de faire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Des passants. Des familles sortaient de plus en plus, la vie de la banlieue reprenait peu à peu et les lampadaires s'étaient éteints malgré un soleil toujours impuissant face aux épais nuages. Il était étrange de revenir dans un monde aussi vivant après sa visite au coeur d'un domaine embrumé, noyé par les souvenirs de personnes décédées. Harry lut l'inscription:

  


_Mémorial édifié en l'honneur des parents de Harry James Potter, _

_décédés le soir où le Survivant triompha de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. _

  


Leurs noms n'étaient même pas cités. Aucune référence à leur courage, rien. L'inscription ne donnait que son nom et celui de Voldemort. Une rage soudaine l'envahit, une colère aussi puissante que celle qu'il avait éprouvé face à Rogue lorsqu'il avait insulté son père. Sans même l'avoir planifié, sans l'avoir calculé, de même que pour la tante Marge, un phénomène se produisit: l'inscription s'effrita, sous le regard étonné et presque effrayé de Patmol. De nouvelles lettres se formèrent, dans le feu ayant brûlé l'ancienne phrase, et un nouveau message apparut:

  


_Mémorial édifié en l'honneur de Lily et James Potter._

  


Patmol cligna des yeux quelques secondes, de même qu'un couple voisin, avant de devoir repartir suivre Harry, maintenant éloigné. 

  


  


  


Harry ne se rappela pas très bien de son trajet retour. Il était comme déconnecté de ce monde rempli de vie qu'il côtoyait maintenant. La tête plongé dans ses songes, il avait en effet regagné Poudlard en passant devant des élèves étonnés, le carton sous l'épaule (une fois de plus, il n'avait pas prit garde à sa tenue vestimentaire réglementaire) et rejoint la tour Est. Il était ensuite monté au dortoir vide et avait tiré les rideaux de son lit pour un peu d'intimité. Patmol l'avait quitté dans le château, sentant le besoin de solitude chez Harry. Et pendant des heures, il feuilleta les divers carnets, brouillons de rapports, mémorandum, analyses mises sous forme de journal privé... Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas venus le voir et Harry soupçonnait Sirius de leur avoir demandé de le laisser un peu seul, ce dont il lui était grandement reconnaissant. 

Les notes se séparaient de petits signes, de schémas et de runes dont l'association n'avait parfois pas beaucoup de sens aux yeux de Harry. Mais il était à présent néanmoins certain d'une chose: sa mère avait ici écrit toutes ses hypothèses sur la vieille magie et effectuait des recherches sur le sujet. Et maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Voldemort était assuré que sa mère l'avait protégé par de la vieille magie: c'était sa spécialisation. Pourtant des phrases... des sous-entendus... des remises en questions laissaient entrevoir qu'elle avait peut-être découvert autre chose... autre chose de différent... une source de pouvoir différent... et ça?, se demanda-t-il en lisant quelques lignes brouillonnes, des phrases tournées en journal intime, en raisonnement rapide:

  


_15 Juin: attaque gratuite au village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule._

_Bilan: quinze morts dont six moldus et cinq sorciers issus de famille moldue._

_Journée de fête foraine. Beaucoup de monde. Beaucoup de moldus. _

_D'après la gazette, témoins: un groupe de vingt moldus encerclés par des partisans à Voldemort dans un coin du village._

_Tous vivants. Pourquoi? Voie libre, aucun obstacle._

_Auraient pu... mais vivants. Vivants alors qu'aucun sorcier n'était présent, vivants mais traumatisés._

_Ils avaient tous les yeux fermés au moment de l'attaque... apparition de sorciers?... aucune confirmation..._

_Défense autonome du village. Se situaient-ils sur la barrière magique? _

  


Et ainsi de suite. Plus loin des phénomènes identiques, d'autres contradictoires (_bilan: dix-sept moldus, soit tous les gens présents n'appartenant pas au monde magique. Ils sont tous morts_). Sa mère cherchait une explication, la réponse à une question qui n'était jusqu'ici jamais venu à l'esprit de Harry, pour la bonne raison qu'il avait toujours vécu en tant de paix: pourquoi la population moldue n'avait pas été en grande partie (si ce n'était entièrement) exterminée lors de l'ascension de Voldemort? Voldemort ne reculait pourtant devant rien pour plus de pertes... Si en un sort, un sorcier aussi lamentable que Pettigrow pouvait tuer plus d'une dizaine de passants alors en groupe organisé de puissants mages noirs...

Harry continua de feuilleter les grimoires de sa mère, allongé ou assis, sur le ventre ou le dos, essayant de comprendre, d'associer ses idées, ses formules... En même temps, il revoyait défiler dans sa tête Godric's Hollow et ses tombes. Harry commençait à mieux cerner le sentiment qui l'avait travaillé en s'éloignant des sépultures de ses parents: il leur en avait voulu. Voulu de ne pas être venu, voulu de se montrer uniquement lorsqu'il avait frôlé la mort, et... déçu. Il s'était aussi senti coupable justement de leur en avoir voulu, tout cela parce qu'il était convaincu quelque part qu'il allait les retrouver après des années d'attente. Revenus en fantômes... Un faux espoir.

_ Cedric Diggory ne reviendra pas, lui avait dit un jour d'Août Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête dans le dos de Harry au moment où celui-ci s'y attendait le moins.

Harry avait ce matin-là une tête affreuse des suites d'épuisants cauchemars.

_ Des gens reviennent d'outre-tombe pour apporter la preuve de leur existence passée, avait-il continué d'une voix triste et résignée. 

Sans doute avait-il ressenti le besoin de Harry d'en savoir davantage sur eux.

_ Nous n'avons la preuve de notre existence uniquement parce que nous restons dans les souvenirs et le coeur des autres. Des personnes qui ont été aimées et chéries n'ont nullement besoin de... revenir pour qu'on se rappelle d'elles.

_ Et vous? Et... Et les autres?, s'était inquiété Harry.

_ Des vies solitaires ou sans attache, aventurières, des vies repoussant le partage des sentiments, regrettées pour la plupart bien sûr, avait convenu le fantôme, mais des vies perdues.

Harry pensa alors à Mimi Geignarde détestée de ses camarades, le moine retiré (et qui tentait de "vivre" maintenant, semblait-il...), le baron sanglant... Tous ces gens n'avaient même pas de famille qui s'était attachée à eux?!... Il s'était senti tout d'un coup plus de compassion pour chacun d'entre eux...

_ Et Peeves?

_ Ah! Un étrange phénomène celui-là!, avait dit dans un rire sans joie Nick. Je ne sais pas. Sans doute qu'il faisait parti des rares êtres humains qui n'attachent guère d'importance, au plus profond de leur coeur, d'être aimé, si ça existe... Un esprit qui voulait simplement continuer sa... vie égoïste et sans attache, avait-il fini, l'air un peu écoeuré. 

Harry était resté là, perdu dans ses songes et Nick était parti. 

_Je connaissais ton papa et ta maman et c'étaient les gens les plus charmants qu'on puisse imaginer... _Bien sûr que ses parents n'allaient pas revenir, pensa le jeune sorcier sur son lit. Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi stupide?! Ils ne reviendraient jamais, ils avaient été aimés. Ils ne reviendraient pas, pas après ce qu'avait dit Hagrid et Dumbledore sur eux... _Ils sont morts, _avait-il convenu de se dire lui-même trois ans plus tôt._ Ils sont morts et entendre des échos de leur voix ne les fera pas revivre._

Au dixième grondement sonore de son estomac, Harry consentit finalement à laisser de côté ses livres (il n'avait toujours pas lu ceux de son père) pour se restaurer.

  


  


_ Lavande et Seamus?! Tu plaisantes!, s'écria Ron en déposant une louchée de carottes dans son assiette.

_ Et non, soupira Dean. Et en tant que meilleur ami du principal concerné, je me vois maintenant dans l'obligation de passer du temps avec... (il retint son souffle pour un plus grand effet) non seulement sa chère Lavande, mais aussi sa _grrrande_ amie, j'ai nommé la très spirituelle _Parrrvati_!

Ron eut un petit rire.

_ Je te plains, dit-il après s'être repris. Si tu veux, on pourra faire passer quelques rumeurs dans le journal, un truc défavorable à la formation de couples... Attends voir... Elles croient à fond à l'astrologie... Tiens, par exemple: tous ceux du signe...

_ Scorpion, coupa Dean.

_ ... Scorpion avec ceux du signe...

_ Bélier.

_ ... Bélier sont soumis à la forte influence de Mars qui...

_ A moins que ce ne soit Poisson...

_ Poisson ou Bélier?

_ Poisson... Ah non, je crois que ça change en fonction des années bissextiles...

Il y eut un drôle de bruit. Ron venait de se cogner la tête contre la table, volontairement et de façon désespérée.

_ Encore un peu de poisson?, suggéra Hermione à Ron en lui tendant un plat.

La grande salle, partiellement vidée durant la semaine, se faisait tout de même assez bruyante. Les Cinquième année restés discutaient de la dernière rumeur défrayant la chronique pendant que Hermione tentait vainement de les faire virer sur des sujets beaucoup plus sérieux comme les contrôles à rendre le lundi suivant. Harry écoutait silencieusement, assis à côté d'un quatrième année qui murmurait quelques paroles, les mains jointes.

_ Oui, parce que Hagrid va enfin nous donner le sujet de notre rapport pour les BUSES et que ça risque de nous surcharger...

_ Pourquoi Hagrid a-t-il tellement attendu pour nous distribuer le sujet, croyez-vous?, coupa Ron, ce qui vexa légèrement Hermione.

Rose haussa les épaules.

_ Parce qu'il n'avait pas d'idée avant...

_ Labor omnia vincit improbus...

Harry se retourna brusquement.

_ Non, Hagrid est du genre à préparer ses cours longtemps à l'avance, dit Hermione.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?, demanda Harry au garçon qui priait.

Celui-ci le regarda et eut l'air à la fois surpris et intimidé.

_ Ah bon?, continuait Seamus.

_ Je, j'ai dit que..., bafouilla le garçon. J'ai dit qu'un travail opiniâtre venait à bout de tout, oui, je prie parce que je pense ne pas avoir assez travaillé et que...

_ Non, pas ça, coupa Harry. Ce... Ce que tu as dit dans une autre langue?

_ Je n'ai pas dit que je trouvais que Hagrid bâclait son travail, se défendit Seamus après une réplique sèche d'Hermione.

_ En _latin_, souligna Harry.

_ Oh, dit le garçon. Euh... Labor omnia vincit improbus, répéta-t-il.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent.

_ Harry, dis-leur toi que s'il aime les bêtes dangereuses, c'est uniquement parce que... Harry?

_ Et ça vient d'où? C'est quoi? Une incantation de magie ancienne?

_ Non. C'est... c'est juste une prière moldue, rougit le garçon.

Les yeux de Harry furent écarquillés au maximum.

_ Merci.

Il se leva.

_ De rien...

_ Euh, Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Où vas-tu?, s'inquiéta Hermione.

_ A la bibliothèque, répondit-il en quittant la table.

_ Et voilà, je le savais. Ca devait arriver, dit Seamus. Elle lui a passé le virus...

Mais Harry n'entendait déjà plus. Traversant le Grand Hall à grandes enjambées, il répétait les paroles du Quatrième année.

_ Labor omnia vincit... improbus, labor omnia vincit impro..., labor omnia, omnia vincit... omnia vincit amor... Vae soli!

_ Harry!

Hermione et Ron accourraient derrière lui pour le rattraper.

_ In hoc signo...

_ Harry! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Qu'est-ce que tu as tout à coup?!, enchaînait Hermione, le souffle court.

_ Hoc volo, sic jubeo... c'est du latin, et ce sont des prières moldues! Pas de la vieille magie! Pourtant...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?, s'exclama Ron, également essoufflé. Du latin? Des prières moldues?... Depuis quand ça t'intéresse?

_ Il faut que je vérifie... Bonjour Mme Pince!

Ron et Hermione se calmèrent subitement et sortirent un "bonjour Mme Pince" tout aussi charmeur en essayant de passer devant elle le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons (quiconque entrait presque en courant était forcément un voyou venant perturber la concentration des autres). Une fois éloignés, longeant les étagères, Hermione chuchota:

_ Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce que ce garçon t'a dit?

Harry, le doigt caressant tour à tour des ouvrages de "Etudes des Moldus", l'arrêta soudainement et prit le volume qu'il ouvrit directement sur la table à côté, ne prenant pas la peine de s'asseoir.

_ Parce que ce garçon a prononcé des formules avec une petite suite identique aux incantations que ma mère m'a lancée le soir où Voldemort l'a tuée, dit-il en feuilletant rapidement le livre entre ses mains.

Après un frisson commun, Ron et Hermione eurent un air ébahi, la bouche grande ouverte.

_ Elle a prononcé des incant...

_ Des formules moldues... Mais comment tu le s...

_ Tu as eu une vision sur...

_ Ah!, dit Harry sur un ton triomphant. In hoc signo... Et là, sic jubeo...

Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement.

_ Elles sont connues... ce sont des prières très connues... Pourquoi les sorciers ne s'en auraient-ils pas aperçu? Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas vu leur pouvoir?, interrogea-t-il à haute voix.

_ Parce que... parce que..., bégayait Ron qui n'arrivait pas à assimiler les dernières nouvelles.

_ A moins que...

Harry ferma les yeux pour mieux se rappeler. Sa mère le plaçait sous la trappe... elle prononçait les formules... elle le fixait dans les yeux... elle avait ce regard... Le regard des gens qui disent quelque chose et en pensent une autre avec une concentration extrême... comme lorsqu'il apprenait les maléfices trompeurs... non, pas des maléfices trompeurs, des maléfices doubles... pensées et incantations différentes... Voldemort disait que c'était de la vieille magie... Il disait qu'elle avait placé sur lui une protection sans le vouloir... mais elle l'avait voulu... et ses notes...sa tête lui fit mal. Il ouvrit les yeux. 

Ron et Hermione le fixaient toujours.

_ Quand est-ce que tu as appris que ta mère avait lancé des incantations sur toi?, demanda la jeune fille à voix basse.

_ Au cours d'une vision. A Azkaban. Elle...

Mais il s'arrêta. 

_ Elle quoi?, dit Ron.

_ Ses notes. Il faut que je regarde ses notes, leur expliqua-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Ron fit pour toute réponse un geste des bras signifiant "on y va...". Et tous les trois partirent en direction du dortoir des garçons. En chemin, le cerveau de Harry bouillait. 

Sa mère avait peut-être trouvé une magie au coeur du monde moldu... Et Dumbledore qui pensait que le monde moldu était magique... Mais cette magie était trop voyante pour ne pas avoir été soupçonné durant tout ce temps. Si elle devait être associée à une autre magie pour fonctionner?... Et ce regard... L'autre magie, c'était dans les pensées... oui, elle pensait des incantations de, de vieille magie sûrement, une magie fondée sur les sentiments et en disait d'autres de cette autre magie... Deux magies confondues... C'était possible?... Si c'était le cas, cela devait être réellement difficile... Il se souvint de l'essoufflement de sa mère après avoir fini de lui jeter le sort de protection...

Parvenus à destination, Harry se saisit directement d'une sorte de petit agenda, feuilleta les dernières pages. Tout collait. Son raisonnement était à l'évidence très probable. Puis, dans un sourire, il dit à ses amis:

_ Je pense avoir compris comment ma mère m'a sauvé ce jour-là.

Ebahis devant la nouvelle, ses deux amis s'assirent de chaque côté de lui et tous trois se penchèrent sur l'écriture brouillonne où ils purent lire une simple phrase, une conclusion, pensée par sa mère, qui disait:

  


_Après tous ces miracles impromptus et hasards insondables, je suis forcée d'en venir à une seule interprétation, échappée de tous par son aberration pourtant véridique_ (Harry n'en avait alors pas compris le sens jusque là) _[...] Je commence à croire en l'existence d'un équilibre entre nos deux mondes._

  



	13. Ascendance et Descendance

**CHAPITRE 13: Ascendance et Descendance.**

  


Une pensine. Il aurait été ravi d'en avoir une sous la main. Voix externes, voix internes, tout se brouillait. Différents Harry se donnaient la réplique au coeur d'une véritable conférence mentale comme il n'en avait jamais eu dans sa vie. Une violente partie de ping-pong verbale cognait ses tympans. A cela s'ajoutaient les traces _qui ne faisaient qu'empirer d'ailleurs_ des derniers cauchemars et leurs maux. Ne partiraient-ils donc jamais?! Devait-il se faire à l'acceptation d'une vie entière rythmée par ces visions d'horreur? 

Non. Impossible. En attendant, il faudrait éviter la folie. Il réprima un éclat de rire sans joie à cette pensée et se passa une main sur le front.

_ Ca va, Harry?, demanda Ron d'une voix parue comme lointaine.

_ Oui, oui...

De jeunes gens continuaient à passer, repasser devant lui, le contournant, gesticulant, parlant fort. Trop fort. Il avait l'impression de s'être réveillé après une soirée trop prononcée en alcool. Si seulement le problème résidait dans cette seule superficialité...

Ce bourdonnement ne cesserait-il jamais? Il avait besoin de réfléchir! Le schéma, les mots, les secrets... Il ne s'entendait même plus parler dans sa propre tête. Et ce n'était pas un coin bien tranquille qui l'aiderait certainement. Ses pensées étaient confuses, voilà tout. Hermine se serait sûrement portée volontaire pour l'aider s'il lui avait demandé. Classer, ranger, lier, ordonner... c'était son domaine. Mais l'avalanche d'informations qu'il avait reçu ces derniers jours... il voulait les comprendre lui-même. _Tu as un orgueil et un goût de l'indépendance qui auraient pu tout gâcher... _Croupton avait peut-être raison, oui.... Mais tous ses renseignements appartenaient à sa famille. Il les analyserait seul. Point barre, fin de discussion.

Harry passa auprès de deux jumeaux à l'air suppliant, presque coléreux et désespéré. Ils discutaient ("argumentaient") activement avec un professeur de métamorphoses qui paraissait au bord de l'éclatement "retenue!". Il s'assit à sa table, bien remplie en ce premier lundi matin de cours suivant les vacances.

Bon sang, ce qu'il avait mal à la tête. Même le pire devoir donné par Mac Gonagall n'avait jamais eu cet effet sur lui. Jamais de sa vie son esprit ne s'était autant efforcé à souder, coller les morceaux _page après page, pièce après pièce, entre lignes énigmatiques, schémas frustrants et irrévocablement attirants dans leur mystère_ des préoccupations de ses parents. C'était comme s'il essayait de comprendre en quelques jours ce qui les avait travaillé pendant plusieurs années. Une entreprise d'une complexité quasi inégalable. Mais cela en était devenu presque une obsession. Au-delà de la découverte de leurs pensées, il y recherchait une manière de réfléchir propre à son père, une façon d'aborder des problèmes typique à sa mère. En lisant, en tentant de saisir le sens de chaque signe runique, il avait l'impression de se rapprocher de ses parents et de, quelque part, mieux les connaître.

Fred s'affala sur le banc, à la gauche de Harry.

_ C'est pas possible, grogna-t-il en se servant malgré tout de goulasch.

_ C'est, c'est..., fit son frère en cherchant des mots assez forts pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Comme si _nous_, nous étions visés!, éclata-t-il, l'air aussi grincheux que Fred. 

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda Hermione en passant les petits pains à Ron.

_ Nous sommes interdits de sortie, marmonna George.

_ A _Pré-au-lard_, appuya Fred dans un sous-entendu qui éclaira Ron.

_ Oh, oh, mauvais pour les affaires, ça..., chuchota ce dernier.

_ Il fallait s'y attendre, dit Hermione d'un ton diplomatique. Ils ne vont pas nous laisser sortir... avec tout ça.

Mais aux mines de Fred et George, on pouvait dire qu'ils avaient placé malgré eux un peu trop d'espoir à ce qu'elles reprennent à la rentrée. Harry eut un soudain petit sentiment de culpabilité inévitable.

_ Mouaih... En attendant, on reste coincés dans un des seuls endroits où il est impossible de transplaner et donc impossible de s'amuser dignement... 

_ ... _et _nous devrons attendre les prochaines vacances pour s'occuper de l'affaire "Zonko", ajouta George, déprimé.

_ Vous avez passé votre permis?, questionna Harry, se rappelant subitement des projets des jumeaux pour les vacances et voulant changer de sujet.

Fred et George perdirent leur air grognon pour un peu plus radieux.

_ Oh oui!, répondit joyeusement Fred. L'inspecteur a bien été obligé de nous les donner!

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

_ Comment ça, _a bien été obligé_?, souligna-t-elle.

Leurs sourires se fendirent un peu plus.

_ Eh bien l'un de nous l'a eu..., commença George.

_ Et l'autre pas..., continua Fred.

_ Mais à la fin...

_ Qui l'a vraiment eu?

Hermione leur jeta un regard perplexe tandis que Ron dissimulait un rire. Les jumeaux tentèrent de s'expliquer plus sérieusement.

_ L'inspecteur a euh... comment dire... eu du _mal_ pour savoir à qui remettre le fameux permis après un petit tour de Gred et Forge...

_ Il a donc fini par abandonner devant notre baratin que je qualifierais de, euh...

_ Infernal.

_ Oui, c'est ça et, avec notre éternelle gratitude, il a consenti à nous le refaire passer tous les deux une fois...

_ Une seconde chance qui lui aura coûté un peu de son temps, il est vrai...

_ Mais qui en valait la chandelle puisque grâce à un magnifique coup du destin...

_ Nous y sommes, cette fois-là, parvenus...

_ Et tous les deux!, finirent-ils à l'unisson. 

Harry et Ron sourirent devant le jeu des deux frères. Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais Ron la coupa aussitôt.

_ Ne pense même pas à leur demander qui l'a vraiment eu la première fois, c'est peine perdue.

La jeune fille, étonnée, voulut répondre, mais pour la seconde fois, n'y parvint pas: le courrier était arrivé. (_Tiens, les professeurs ont été rapides à la vérification, ce matin_, songea Harry). Avant d'ouvrir la gazette, son amie jeta un coup d'oeil vers Harry comme pour savoir à l'avance si le contenu l'informerait d'éventuels attentats. Celui-ci lisait cependant silencieusement un journal moldu. Il évitait en même temps et délibérément l'insistance des regards de la part de beaucoup d'élèves dont il avait fait l'objet depuis son arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Depuis les vacances, les jeunes gens avaient pu baigner pendant près d'une semaine dans les rumeurs d'un peuple extérieur à Poudlard qui ne cessait de discuter de son échappatoire à Azkaban. Bien sûr, les élèves s'y étaient habitués il y avait un petit bout de temps mais fréquenter et revoir de la famille qui ignorait tout de ce qui se produisait dans l'enceinte de l'école et les interrogeait les avait en quelque sorte... refait penser au degré de rareté des événements extraordinaires de la rentrée de Septembre. Sans compter les potins sur l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec Nott et qui n'avaient pris que davantage d'ampleur... Après quelques minutes, un éclatement de sanglots exagéré retentit chez les Serpentard. Quelques têtes se tournèrent. 

Malefoy faisait semblant de s'essuyer quelques larmes alors que Parkinson portait sa main sur la poitrine en disant des "Oh mon dieu!" tragiques. Ils étaient secoués de sursauts théâtraux de tristesse tandis que le reste de la table s'esclaffait. Mais dès que le regard de Malefoy croisa celui de Harry et qu'il redoubla de pleurs imaginaires pour le plus grand plaisir de ses camarades, Harry se retourna vivement vers Hermione.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent dans la gazette aujourd'hui?, lui demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

Même en essayant d'ignorer ce qu'ils écrivaient habituellement sur lui, il était toujours difficile de rester stoïque face aux attaques journalistes, si attaque il y avait eu. Hermione feuilletait rapidement le journal et répétait, page après page, d'abord anxieusement puis avec un air un peu perdu:

_ Rien, rien,... rien... Je ne vois absolument pas...

_ Ce n'est pas dans la gazette, coupa une voix.

Le trio se retourna vers la source. Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown (aux côtés de Seamus) étaient penchées quelques secondes plus tôt sur un magazine... Sorcière-Hebdo.

_ Ah oui... Je l'avais oublié celui-là, dit Harry à voix basse.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent qui puisse déclencher une telle _euphorie_ chez nos _chers_ Serpentard?, demanda Ron avec un dégoût non dissimulé, les yeux tournés vers Malefoy.

Hermione s'était placée derrière Parvati pour voir par dessus son épaule. Son expression s'assombrit aussitôt mais elle eut l'air de se reprendre rapidement avant de tenter en outre un sourire aux garçons. Un échec.

_ Absolument rien qui ne te porte préjudice, Harry, dit-elle en essayant d'adopter un ton léger et indifférent.

Elle avait encore échoué. Harry haussa les sourcils alors qu'elle empruntait poliment la revue de Parvati et la plaçait sous ses yeux. Il s'en saisit et en observa le contenu. Rien n'était en première page. Ni en seconde, ni en troisième d'ailleurs. Cela ne devait pas être bien grave. Il commença à l'analyser de plus près. Un ragot sur Glenda Chittock, présentatrice de "l'heure ensorcelante" sur la RITM... _La théorie d'Aldabert Lasornette ne serait que pure illusion_... _Nuit bleue: la dernière robe enchantée de Gaichiffon, un bonheur pour les demoiselles_... La transformation grotesque d'un soi-disant animagus non répertorié du groupe des Bizarr'Sisters en carpe muette... Un cimetière... minute!

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Devant lui avait été publié une photographie amateur de lui, de dos, agenouillé devant la tombe de ses parents, à moitié dans la brume mouvante, la tête basse. Au-dessous, rien de plus qu'un simple titre (_Harry Potter en recueil_) et quelques informations sur la date et le lieu de "l'événement". Le tout dans la liste hebdomadaire de:_ ZOOMS grandissimo des lecteurs, reporters d'un jour, célébrités toujours_ où étaient répertoriés les trouvailles d'amateurs, souvent fidèles.C'en était presque navrant de manque d'attaques. Juste cela, une parenthèse sur un fait, un acte commun à la vie de la plupart des sorciers. Harry ne sut comment réagir. D'un côté, il n'avait à se défendre de rien, de l'autre... Pouvait-il exprimer de la colère à ce qu'on ait rendu public une partie plus que privée d'un moment de ses journées? Il aurait du donner à Patmol l'autorisation de mordre ce jour-là.

Mine de rien, Ron et Hermione le regardaient attentivement en l'attente d'une réaction, reniant la distribution du dernier Hibou Déchaîné. Finalement, il repoussa la revue de lui et déclara doucement.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que l'on a à me reprocher.

Il finit son jus de citrouille et dit, la tête tournée vers un Malefoy se mouchant bruyamment:

_ On y va?

  


Histoire de la magie, bien qu'il fut l'un des cours les plus ennuyants donnés à Poudlard, fut bien accueilli par le jeune sorcier. Dans l'atmosphère somnolente de la classe, son esprit semblait prendre quelque repos mérité. Aux côtés d'une Hermione toujours dynamique face à la prise de notes ("les BUSE approchent, les BUSE approchent"), il se reposait la tête sur sa main gauche et griffonnait lentement sur un parchemin pour passer le temps. Une suite d'initiales apparaissait sous sa plume, espacée de traits d'union. Une suite qu'il connaissait par coeur et réécrivait dès qu'il en arrivait à la fin. _HP-JP-ML-TL-FK-..._

Les initiales des noms de la lignée. Sa lignée. Harry avait pris l'habitude de la répéter dans des marges, tel son père dans ses dossiers de travail. Un brouillon qui le travaillait. Mais le jeune sorcier s'était rendu compte que, contrairement à ses propres recherches, la fin était différente. _FB-GW? _Qui était ce GW? Et pourquoi comportait-il un point d'interrogation? Ce nouveau renseignement (Harry avait terminé sur Flavius Belby uniquement) l'avait intrigué au plus haut point. Peut-être davantage que ses découvertes sur les incantations de sa mère. Car il voyait bien là, cachée, _la_ véritable raison de l'obsession de Voldemort à vouloir le tuer. Ce qui avait poussé sa mère peut-être à approfondir les vieilles magies, parce que son père l'aurait informé de cette bizarrerie dans sa famille. Inévitablement.

Il pensa combien lui et son père avaient nombre de points communs: James, éduqué par son père seul, s'était retrouvé orphelin à quatorze ans. Il était alors devenu un adolescent plus pointilleux, dans ses devoirs de magie comme pour ses objectifs personnels, soit, de meilleures connaissances sur sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Peut-être avait-il lui aussi remarqué cette étrange couleur rouge qui teintait certains dossiers de leur famille, peut-être que le grand-père de Harry en ignorait l'existence, ou croyait que l'absence de connaissances à ce propos chez son fils préserverait un quelconque bonheur naïf, Harry n'en savait rien, il ne pouvait formuler que des hypothèses... 

Ce GW, ou plutôt cette GW, Harry en avait finalement eu le nom entier: Glenda Withers. Il l'avait vu un jour où son père s'était mis à griffonner les noms complets de la lignée à la suite. Et cette fameuse Glenda Withers n'avait pas seulement apparu dans une marge. Dans les cahiers de James Potter, remplis de lettres, de morceaux de journaux, d'articles prélevés, ce nom avait été cité... dans un éditorial moldu.

A partir de là, Harry avait compris pourquoi son père n'avait pas remonté plus loin son arbre généalogique: il n'était pas certain du lien de parenté entre les deux personnes. James Potter avait en effet, au cours des dernières années de sa vie, fourni un incroyable travail de recherche. Se fondant sur le fait que sa famille subissait une sorte de tragédie héréditaire, il en avait conclu qu'il devait trouver un accident, un meurtre, la disparition d'une personne aux alentours de la date de déposition de l'enfant Flavius Belby devant son orphelinat et dans un périmètre raisonnable qui encerclait le lieu.

Fouillant les archives sorcières des gazettes, recherchant dans celles mordues _ centres des plus sécurisés _ (Harry avait béni les gens de conserver autant de journaux, souvent nécessaires aux enquêtes policières), James Potter avait eu finalement, semblait-il, une lueur d'espoir face à l'article intitulé: _La découverte du corps de Glenda Withers, jeune femme âgée de vingt-six ans, au large de Bristol. _La phrase avait en elle-même rien de spécial, mais en se penchant de plus près sur l'article, Harry avait pu lire: _autopsie mystère... médecins légistes passablement déconcertés_... _mère d'un enfant d'un an, toujours introuvable... compagnon victime deux ans auparavant d'une mort semblable... une tragédie qui s'abat sur la famille... _Après ça, le jeune sorcier, certainement comme son père, muni désormais de dates précises données par l'article, en avait déduit les années de fréquentations de Glenda Withers au collègePoudlard, si sorcière elle avait été.

L'excitation qu'avait procuré ces possibles explications avait malheureusement rapidement fait place à la déception en apercevant que son dossier... n'était pas rouge. 

Il ne restait donc qu'une seule solution. Une solution pour laquelle son père n'avait peut-être pas eu assez de temps pour songer à l'envisager: la lignée se poursuivait en prenant le compagnon de Glenda Withers. Un compagnon dont la fatalité s'était arrangée pour qu'aucune information ne soit révélée, ni sur son nom, ni sur son âge (_Quelle poisse!, _avait éclaté Harry dans le dortoir sous les yeux surpris de Neville, revenu de la grande salle après souper). Et un compagnon sûrement sorcier. A Poudlard, peut-être dans la même promotion que Withers... Un compagnon à l'empreinte rouge.

Harry, après avoir juré intérieurement contre tous les obstacles qui s'obstinaient à lui barrer la route (_Il y a une malédiction sur ça aussi, ou quoi?!_), n'avait conclu qu'une seule manière de résolution à portée de mains à présent: ouvrir tous les dossiers masculins de ces années-là jusqu'à y apercevoir cette luminosité rouge flamboyante si particulière. Ses recherches aboutiraient... Avec espoir.

Ron lui fit passer un petit bout de parchemin, l'air préoccupé: "Dis, pour l'interro de Lyth demain, c'est quoi déjà les différents sorts de dissimulation?"

Harry prit sa plume: "celui du mirage, du brouillard, le maléfice de pointe (_celeros_) appliqué aux objets, les sortilèges d'éblouissement et d'endormissement (_tsetse_). Ce sont les seuls nouveaux". Son ami le lut et un "Ah oui" silencieux s'éclaira sur son visage. Ils se sourirent et Harry se retourna vers Hermione, toujours penchée sur ses notes. Décidément, elle semblait bien être la seule à penser au bannissement des farfadets...

_ Tu crois vraiment que le contrôle ne durera qu'une heure?, répéta Ron à Hermione avant le cours de métamorphoses, quelques heures plus tard dans les couloirs.

_ Bien sûr, fit la jeune fille d'un air exaspéré. Ce trimestre, nous allons commencer tout ce qui se rapporte à notre centre magique. Et puis d'abord, tu ne devrais pas te montrer aussi inquiet, tu as eu toutes les vacances pour réviser!, finit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Une heure de contrôle, une heure de pratique, se rassura Ron en ignorant la dernière remarque d'Hermione et entrant dans la classe.

Harry vint s'asseoir à sa place habituelle en observant au passage le feu ronflant au fond de la classe. Parmi les flammes, des salamandres paraissaient se réjouir des braises et de la chaleur qui leur léchaient le corps. Se faufilant sous les bûches à petits pas rapides, le jeune sorcier aurait juré les entendre couiner de plaisir.

Le feu fut bien accueilli par la majorité des élèves, d'autant plus que la température extérieure ne cessait de baisser. Les écharpes furent déposées, de même que les capes.

_ Prenez le panier de fleurs près de vous, Miss Brown, s'il vous plaît, et passez-le moi, commanda Mac Gonagall avant même que tous furent installés. Thomas, veuillez distribuer les chenilles, nous reprenons le cours là où nous l'avons laissé durant la dernière séance pratique.

Elle s'avança dans l'allée principale alors que les premiers élèves qui avaient reçu leur "matériel" s'affairaient.

_ Pour ceux maîtrisant complètement le processus de vieillissement sur la chenille en papillon (Neville rougit: il n'en était encore qu'au bouton à la fleur), je vous demanderai de vous munir chacun d'une salamandre _Microcryptobranchas_. Toujours relatif à la métamorphose animale, la difficulté résultera uniquement dans la taille, plus grande, dit-elle en en faisant sauter deux dans sa main gauche d'un coup de baguette. 

Encore une fois, Harry les surprit à couiner, mais cette fois-ci de mécontentement.

_ Le vieillissement sera visible, dans ce cas, surtout par le rapide changement de couleur de leur peau. Ce sera la dernière étape à étudier avant de vous introduire au sortilège de rajeunissement.

Elle proposa une salamandre à Rose et Milia qui la refusèrent poliment et se repenchèrent promptement vers leur chenille respective. Hermione, elle, s'empressa de se retourner pour en prendre une. Mac Gonagall continua de s'avancer dans l'allée à la recherche d'éventuels élèves qui s'étaient assez avancés pendant les vacances pour tenter l'expérience. Harry, en petite discussion avec Ron, regarda la main tenant sa baguette en pensant "ne sois pas trop lourde aujourd'hui, d'accord?". Après tout, pas la peine de passer du processus de vieillissement à celui de décomposition pour lequel il avait soigneusement appris le contre sort en cours de Magie Noire...

_ Soyez attentifs à la distinction entre les maléfices de grossissement et de vieillissement, légèrement semblables, disait le professeur. Miss Lumman, plus souple le poignet, plus souple.

_ Et pour la formule du brouillard, c'est...?, continuait de chuchoter Ron qui n'avait pratiquement rien écouté depuis le début.

_ _Turbidus_, souffla Harry avant de faire comme si de rien n'était alors que Mac Gonagall leur jetait un regard soupçonneux.

Il fit rapidement détourner ses yeux sévères d'eux vers la salamandre qu'il prit dans ses mains.

_ Et maintenant calme-toi Ron, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi nerveux pour un contrôle, dit Harry quand le professeur se rapprocha de Seamus pour le voir à l'oeuvre. A part pour les potions peut-être..., finit-il en y repensant de plus près.

_ Ben..., hésita son ami. Il faut reconnaître que j'ai pas vraiment vu les vacances passer...

_ Comme tout le monde, murmura Dean qui avait entendu la conversation, derrière eux, l'air résigné à voir sa chenille se transformer en une monstrueuse larve avec de minuscules ailes translucides.

_ Sans compter que cette prof..., continua Ron à voix basse. Enfin, on a plutôt envie de faire de notre mieux avec elle, c'est pas comme avec Rogue où...

_ Peur de la décevoir, Ron?, coupa Harry avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Afin d'éviter une réponse cinglante, il feignit une grande concentration sur la salamandre qui gigotait dans tous les sens dans sa main. Elle semblait rire et ses petits yeux globuleux étincelaient de joie. Murmurant une incantation, Harry vit ses couleurs vives (jaune et noir) se dégradant rapidement dans un arc-en-ciel de teintes différentes. Un joli et bien agréable petit spectacle. Le reptile, en même temps, grossissait uniformément avant de rester sous la forme d'une salamandre fatiguée et beaucoup moins énergétique qu'auparavant. Un chuchotement atteignit soudain ses oreilles. Il se tourna vers Ron.

_ Tu m'as dit quelque chose?

_ Moi? Non.

Et son ami revint à son travail. Harry fit de même, se secouant légèrement, quand un autre chuchotement se fit percevoir. Regardant autour de lui pour essayer d'en percevoir la source, il pencha ensuite légèrement la tête sous la table. 

_ Ssssssssuis m-m-m-m al..., crut-il entendre.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes?, demanda-t-il spontanément.

Les sursauts soudains de ses camarades placés près de lui le fit sursauter à son tour et il faillit se cogner au bureau. Il crut qu'ils avaient été effrayés par l'éclatement de la chenille de Parvati qui avait des pattes plus gonflées que le reste du corps avant que le garçon roux ne prenne la parole.

_ Non mais ça va pas?!, le sermonna Ron avec une voix basse qu'il se forçait à contrôler, le visage très pale.

Dean avait l'air de quelqu'un qui ne supportait pas les crissements de la craie sur un tableau. Harry se retourna vers Ron.

_ Tu parleras Fourchelang un autre jour, ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'on apprécie, sans vouloir t'offenser, lui murmura ce dernier très vite.

Harry, une expression éclairée traversant son visage, reporta son attention vers... la salamandre.

_ Désolé Ron, j'avais oublié. C'est un reptile..., dit-il plus à lui-même qu'à son ami. Mais pas un serpent, c'est pour ça que je ne comprenais pas parfaitement ce qu'il disait...

Il tendit sa baguette vers l'animal et murmura une autre incantation. Il redevint un jeune turbulent jaune vif coupé de rayures noires.

_ Voilà. Maintenant, il se sentira beaucoup mieux.

Ron, qui avait reporté son attention sur sa chenille ailée, regarda curieusement sa salamandre.

_ On peut savoir ce que tu lui a fait, là? Parce que moi, je ne vois pas de différence avec son état initial...

Harry haussa simplement des épaules et Mac Gonagall passa derrière eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

  


  


_ Tu as compris ce qu'il fallait faire?

_ Pas tellement. Et toi?

_ J'ai plus de chance de parler le Rugilang que de voir ce centre, crois-moi...

_ Messieurs Finnigan et Thomas, restez silencieux je vous prie, coupa Lyth. Ou vous n'aurez aucune chance de mieux saisir le nouveau concept de la magie que je m'efforce de vous enseigner.

La salle retomba dans un silence de méditation. Les tables avaient été repoussées sur les côtés et les élèves étaient assis en tailleur sur le sol, tentant de percevoir le fameux centre sorcier magique qui existait en chacun d'eux.

_ Si ce devoir pouvait être qualifié de _particulièrement incompréhensible_, marmonnait Ron aux plus proches de lui, la suite du cours, elle, c'est carrément...

_ Chut Ron, coupa Hermione qui se voulait une concentration parfaite.

Il était vrai que, pour une fois, le cours manquait d'explications concrètes et visuelles. Tous les élèves étaient autorisés d'agir à leur guise du moment qu'ils se sentaient calmes, vidé de tout sentiment et conscients des minuscules sensations provoquées dans leurs corps. Ne souhaitant nullement se faire remarquer, ils s'étaient alors tous peu à peu installés confortablement dans une position identique, à la recherche d'une réponse. A ce stade, il leur avait été demandé de se focaliser uniquement sur une source chaude interne après avoir murmuré une incantation, la baguette pointée sur eux-même. La formule leur avait donné une sensation désagréable de tourni perpétuel. Puis, s'y habituant avec lenteur, ils s'étaient sentis totalement décontenancés devant le défaut... de magie qu'ils avaient éprouvé en eux.

Et qu'étaient-ils réellement supposés faire maintenant?

Harry, le dos appuyé contre un mur, gardait les yeux ouverts, au contraire de quelques-uns comme Hermione. Il observait attentivement les coeurs magiques de ses camarades, telles des petites boules de feu brûlant en chacun d'eux. Celle d'Hermione était de la taille d'un oeuf et flottait au niveau de son aisselle gauche, près du coeur. Celle de Ron était presque aussi grande qu'une balle de tennis et demeurait à l'arrière du crâne: il allait avoir quelques difficultés à la repérer...

Mais la plus intrigante était celle de Neville: de la taille d'un cognard, au creux de son estomac, elle semblait être en léger et continuel balancement de gauche à droite, une particularité que Harry n'avait remarqué chez aucun autre.

Le jeune homme, grâce aux cours de Sirius, pouvait en effet observer tranquillement ceux de ses camarades. Leurs coeurs se voyaient aisément pour la bonne raison qu'ils se trouvaient être de grands concentrés d'ondes magiques. Les autres ondes qui émanaient des sorciers étaient quant à elles beaucoup plus difficiles à percevoir (les cours de Sirius servaient!), mais la plupart du temps, elles comportaient des couleurs identiques à celles de leurs empreintes magiques...

Harry soupira. Il regardait les centres des autres Gryffondor alors qu'il était supposé voir le sien. Il posa ses yeux sur lui. Encore eut-il fallu qu'il le trouve. Pas de centre... une aberration! Comment pouvait-il survivre sans centre?! C'était impossible. Etait-il à l'arrière de son crâne, tout comme Ron? Non, il avait bien vérifié, à l'aide d'un miroir (les glaces reflétaient les ondes magiques, il s'en était assuré il y avait quelques semaines déjà). Il avait aussi posé, de façon tout à fait innocente bien sûr, la question de cette probabilité à Lyth.

_ Strictement impossible, Potter, avait-elle répondu. De même que tout être humain est pourvu d'un coeur, tout sorcier possède un centre.

_Strictement impossible... _Alors pourquoi ne réussissait-il donc pas à le voir?! Où était-il?!

Ron n'avait pu réprimer un sourire à sa question. En réalité, il s'était littéralement effondré de rire le matin même, en cours de Divination. Le pendule de Harry s'était mis, en effet, à tourner à toute vitesse en décrivant un cercle vertical sans jamais s'arrêter. Il était supposé se pointer sur son centre, encore une fois...

_ Si _certains_ cessaient de considérer de temps à autres les ustensiles de la voyance comme de grotesques... jouets, avait réprimandé Trelawney sur un ton pincé en croyant que Harry s'était amusé à lui faire délibérément prendre de la vitesse quand elle avait eu le dos tourné, ils se placeraient peut-être alors dans un climat plus favorable à la lecture correcte des signes que les pendules tentent de leur dévoiler.

Et sur ce, elle s'était éloignée, le menton haut.

_ J'ai toujours su que tu étais sans coeur, s'était ensuite empressé de dire Ron, pouffant de rire.

Après plusieurs tentatives de méditation en solitaire, Harry, résigné, était donc directement passé à la suite de ses cours: savoir cacher son centre aux autres. Et là, il était sûr d'y être parvenu: la lueur enveloppante, les sens décuplés de façon éphémère... tous les symptômes avaient traduit la réussite de son opération. S'il était incapable de voir son centre, il voulait au moins s'assurer que personne ne le verrait avant lui... Il devait certainement faire un blocage dessus, tout comme le sortilège d'attraction l'an passé. En attendant, il savait que les sorts offensifs étaient incroyablement plus efficaces en atteignant ce fameux coeur et il se rangeait tout à fait du côté d'Hermione en affirmant qu'il valait mieux que personne ne le connaisse...

Le professeur Lyth passa devant lui. Il garda le regard dans le vide, simulant une grande concentration. Elle s'éloigna sans un mot. Harry repensa à toutes les étrangetés qui lui arrivaient cette année. La lignée rouge, la magie moldue, les visions aussi diurnes que nocturnes, les incompréhensibles plans de Voldemort, les ondes imperceptibles en lui... Etait-il paranoïaque ou avait-il un don réel pour s'attirer les contrariétés? 

  


Ron, au contraire de son ami, ne semblait pas avoir besoin de recherches extra-scolaires pour paraître agité et occupé cependant. En réalité, son cas était semblable à la majorité des Cinquième et Septième année, ciblés de toutes parts par des professeurs intransigeants à leur préparation aux futurs examens. Bien qu'ils ne fussent qu'en début de second trimestre, ils étaient plus que jamais chargés de devoirs et ceci, dès les premiers jours qui avaient suivi la rentrée.

_ Pourquoi apprendre la fabrication de la potion Aiguise-Méninges si ce n'est que pour être informé de son usage interdit en période d'examens?, s'était révolté un jour Dean en contemplant d'un air dramatique la liste des devoirs à rendre pour le lendemain.

Malheureusement pour eux, leur situation fut loin de s'améliorer le jeudi matin, quand Hagrid leur montra enfin en quoi consisterait leur rapport à rendre pour les BUSE en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

_ Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?, demanda Lavande, la tête penchée au-dessus d'une caisse que Hagrid venait d'ouvrir.

A l'intérieur reposaient sur de la paille ce qui auraient pu être assimilés à des oeufs, excepté qu'à la place d'une coquille, une sorte de peau gris pâle faisait office de protection.

_ Des Etrompards, informa joyeusement Hagrid en s'en saisissant doucement d'un. 

La largeur de l'oeuf était égale à celle de son index. Il eut l'air de le chatouiller gentiment quand Harry s'aperçut avec stupéfaction que la "coquille" n'était en fait que la superposition de deux grandes oreilles frêles qui se dépliaient pour laisser apparaître la plus petite créature qu'il ait jamais étudié dans ce cours.

Haute de cinq centimètres, incapable de se tenir debout, la créature grisâtre et replète comportait quatre petites pattes dont la morphologie rappelait celles des kangourous, deux petits yeux noirs brillants qui avaient peine à s'ouvrir, comme au réveil d'un long sommeil, et une petite bouille bien sympathique au museau humide. Plusieurs filles eurent un "Oooh" d'adoration et Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard: c'était bien la première fois que Hagrid prenait plaisir à leur montrer des créatures inoffensives, qu'il considérait habituellement comme ennuyantes.

Ses oreilles finirent de se déplier complètement du corps et ils purent observer qu'elles faisaient chacune d'elles deux fois la longueur du corps lui-même. Elles retombèrent mollement de chaque côté de la main du professeur.

_ Ils sont nés vendredi dernier, annonça-t-il fièrement. Ils sont encore fragiles mais en restant doux et attentifs avec eux, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ayez du mal à vous en occuper.

Certains élèves commencèrent, avec hésitation, à les caresser et peu à peu, toutes leurs oreilles se déplièrent, comme des couvertures que les créatures poussaient sur le côté.

_ Les Etrompards sont omnivores et gardent leur taille initiale presque toute leur vie. Si, durant leur élevage, ils sont soumis à de bons traitements, il y a des chances pour que vous soyez témoins d'une petite transformation surprise chez eux vers la fin de l'année. (_C'était donc ça_, pensa Harry qui cherchait la faille de ces créatures _trop_ inoffensives à son goût pour intéresser son ami...) Nous allons établir les points essentiels aux "Bons Soins" qu'il vous faudra respecter et à la fin de ce cours, vous en prendrez un chacun.

_ On va devoir s'occuper de ça, même en dehors des cours?, s'indigna Malefoy en regardant son Etrompard d'un oeil méprisant.

Il ne voyait devant lui qu'une surcharge de devoirs supplémentaires et Ron devait bien s'admettre qu'il comprenait un peu (mais alors vraiment un tout petit peu!) le comportement du Serpentard.

_ Exactement. Vous le garderez avec vous jusqu'au prochain cours pour que vous fassiez une meilleure connaissance avec lui et après cela, vous pourrez venir de temps en temps le reprendre dans ces différentes caisses que je laisserai à votre portée, près de l'enclos. Plus vous passerez de temps avec eux, mieux ils se porteront. Ce sont des animaux très sociables et... ils adorent les promenades, finit-il en souriant à l'un d'entre eux, l'air presque paternel.

Harry le regarda d'un air incertain: son ami avait l'air d'avoir oublié son cours et observait passionnément l'Etrompard bailler. Plusieurs élèves fixèrent le professeur en attendant la suite de la leçon qui ne venait pas.

_ _Hum_, fit Hermione dans un petit raclement de gorge qui rappela doucement Hagrid à l'ordre.

Celui-ci releva la tête et parut gêné alors que Malefoy hochait la tête avec dédain.

_ Euh... oui, bon. On va prendre quelques notes sur eux maintenant.

_ Ron! Pour le Hibou, tu te rappelles du graphique sur les pourcentages des élèves qui pensaient que...?, commença Astrarie à la fin du cours en rattrapant le garçon roux.

_ Oui, oui, oui, je m'en rappelle, la coupa-t-il brusquement.

Depuis le début de l'année, il était devenu une habitude chez lui à cacher auprès d'Hermione et de Harry tout ce qui se rapportait au Hibou Déchaîné, dans l'unique objectif de savourer leurs surprises et compliments chaque lundi matin. Hermione attrapa le bras de Harry et le força discrètement à ralentir tandis qu'Astrarie s'accaparait de Ron sur un "conseil de la plus haute importance" pour l'article qui devait être fini "dans les délais".

_ Et donc, tu dois absooolument m'aider, continuait-elle d'un air suppliant en lançant un discret clin d'oeil à Hermione par dessus l'épaule du garçon roux.

_ Maintenant..., chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Harry qui hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. 

Ils s'appliquèrent à ce que Ron ne remarque rien de leur séparation puis se redirigèrent dans le sens inverse... en direction de la cabane de Hagrid.

_ Ouaih, d'accord, je te suis, disait le garçon roux, plus loin.

_ Espérons que ça marche..., souffla Harry en jetant un dernier regard vers son ami qui disparaissait à l'intérieur du château. 

  


_ Parfait! Vraiment parfait!, marmonna Ron en pénétrant la bibliothèque. Non seulement nous sommes plus ensevelis que jamais sous une montagne de devoirs, il faut encore qu'on perde deux heures à faire des recherches qui ne mènent à rien!

_ Qui ne mènent _pas_ à_ rien_, Ron, rectifia Hermione en le forçant à baisser la voix alors qu'ils passaient près de la documentaliste. D'après Harry, Gryffondor aurait été marié à le Reine Maëva. Nous n'avons plus qu'à rechercher sa descendance à _elle _maintenant... J'aurais aimé en savoir un peu plus sur ça. Tu es sûr de ne pas te rappeler dans quel ouvrage tu l'as vu, Harry?

_ Non, mais rassure-toi, je suis certain de ce renseignement, Hermione, s'empressa de dire Harry, les joues rouges de culpabilité.

La Bibliothèque de Rowena Serdaigle avait enfin été un peu revisité pendant les vacances. Et elle avait servi... Cependant, il en tirait le moins d'informations possible. Ses camarades deviendraient soupçonneux quant à ses sources invisibles et le questionneraient jusqu'à obtention de réponses, et donc la brisure d'une promesse faîte jadis à Dumbledore...

_ Tu as _déjà_ regardé ce qu'il pourrait y avoir sur la Reine Maëva ici, rappela Ron en s'affalant sur une chaise. Souviens-toi, Hermione, _dès que Harry te l'a dit..._

La jeune fille simula n'avoir rien entendu.

_ Et tu n'avais _rien _trouvé, continua son ami en appuyant sur ses mots et cherchant à croiser son regard pour lui faire passer le message. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui, nous réus...

_ Je n'ai peut-être pas cherché au bon endroit, coupa-t-elle sèchement, et il y a encore des _tas_ d'étagères à vérifier.

_ Quel soulagement, répondit Ron sur un ton sarcastique.

_ On ne trouvera jamais rien, dit Seamus qui venait les rejoindre en prenant place aux côtés du garçon roux, son sac tombant sur la table.

_ Tu es pessimiste, Seamus, ironisa Ron. Je disais justement à Hermione combien elle avait tort de vouloir abandonner les recherches aussi vite...

D'autres Cinquième année, l'air dépité, se résignaient à s'installer alors que Seamus reprenait:

_ J'ai demandé à ma mère si elle avait eu ce sujet pour sa BUSE d'Histoire de la Magie la semaine dernière, raconta-t-il au groupe. Et devinez quoi? Binns se répète même dans les thèmes à aborder chaque année pour les examens, apparemment. Elle m'a dit qu'à son époque, ils avaient à peine réussi à trouver deux descendants successifs et encore ils n'en avaient pas été certains..., poursuivit-il en sortant de son sac une feuille que les autres soupçonnaient être des informations tirées de Mme Finnigan. Et elle a eu sa BUSE rien qu'avec ça...

_ Harry m'a confirmée le mariage de Godric Gryffondor avec la Reine Maëva, dit Hermione en apportant un peu d'optimisme aux élèves.

Rose se redressa mais Seamus eut l'air davantage déprimé.

_ Et donc, je disais que ma mère et ses amis s'étaient complètement plantés cette année-là, fit-il en déchirant sa feuille misérablement. Binns est nul pour corriger les erreurs...

_ Il note nos démarches dans les recherches, dit rapidement Milia à Seamus.

_ De toute façon, même avec la Reine Maëva, dit Ron qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu Milia, les recherches restent toujours aussi infructueuses, fit-il à une Rose qui avait eu l'air de reprendre de l'espoir face à l'information d'Hermione et qui, maintenant, paraissait complètement abattue.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur elle?, demanda néanmoins Astrarie avec le visage décidé de quelqu'un qui semblait dire "On sait bien quelque chose sur cette reine... _quand même_?!".

_ Elle était populaire pour avoir formé en secret de jeunes sorciers avant l'ouverture de Poudlard, en période de persécution, c'est tout ce que j'ai retenu d'important d'elle, dit Harry qui n'avait pas très envie d'ouvrir de nouveaux ouvrages barbants, entassés devant lui.

_ Alors c'est fichu, déclara Rose. On ne trouvera jamais rien. Seamus a raison.

_ Non..., commença Hermione.

_ Hermione, coupa Rose, si des élèves d'autres années ont échoué à découvrir quoi que ce soit sur lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi _nous_, nous réussirions, dit-elle calmement.

_ Nous nous y prenons peut-être mal, souffla Astrarie.

Pour une fois depuis le début de l'année, personne ne semblait résolu à ouvrir un livre en ce jeudi après-midi.

_ Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions nous y prendre _autrement_, répondit Ron, accablé. Ca m'énerve de dire ça, mais les livres, ce sont pourtant le seul moyen que nous ayons pour en apprendre plus sur Gryffondor.

Plusieurs soupirèrent d'approbation.

_ Alors comment a-t-il fait?, murmura Harry pour lui-même au bout d'un moment.

_ Quoi?, dit Hermione.

_ L'héritier de Serpentard... Il lui a fallu cinq années entières pour réunir toutes les informations possibles sur la Chambre des Secrets et découvrir le passage secret qui permettait d'y accéder, dit-il en se remémorant sa conversation avec Jedusor.

Ses camarades l'observèrent avec curiosité.

_ On ne parvient pas à trouver la descendance de Gryffondor pour l'instant. Alors je me demandais s'il avait laissé quelque chose à ses héritiers, comme Salazar Serpentard, se défendit-il.

Le groupe demeura silencieux, replongé dans leur réflexion.

_ Une chambre cachée?, proposa Hermione sans conviction au bout d'un moment. Une à Gryffondor?

_ Non, aucune utilité, répondit platement Harry, les yeux fixés vers un point inexistant de la table. Et L'Histoire de Poudlard ne fait référence à aucune autre salle d'un des fondateurs.

_Et la salle des duellistes professionnels, et la bibliothèque de Serdaigle, tu en fais quoi? _

Harry ignora cette voix dans sa tête.

_ Si vous étiez un sorcier aussi puissant que Godric Gryffondor, est-ce que vous laisseriez un quelconque héritage?, demanda Astrarie à personne en particulier, tentant de s'identifier au fondateur qui leur était attribué.

_ Oui, répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson.

Mme Pince tourna furieusement la tête vers leur table en les défiant de refaire du bruit. Ils l'ignorèrent. Astrarie fronçait les sourcils de concentration. Le regard de Harry se perdit dans le vide.

_A la mort d'un proche, ils se produit différents sortilèges de conservation. Tu connais les sorts d'appartenance? Eh bien, dès l'enterrement d'une personne, ces maléfices attirent inévitablement tous les biens qu'elle possédaient en un seul lieu repère: le tombeau. Elles restent là, invisibles jusqu'au temps où le digne héritier décide de les récupérer. _

_ Vous savez où Gryffondor a été enterré?, demanda soudainement Harry.

Ce fut Neville qui répondit à sa question.

_ Ses cendres ont été dispersées dans le lac, tout comme celles des autres fondateurs. 

Harry se raffala dans sa chaise. Il n'avait même pas envie de savoir comment son ami l'avait appris.

_ Et s'il avait organisé un testament au préalable..., reprit-il cependant après quelques secondes. On m'a dit que parfois, des personnes pouvaient peut-être se retrouver face à des énigmes, dans le but de pouvoir faire passer l'héritage à ses descendants en sautant des générations... Gryffondor était un puissant sorcier. Ce n'est pas impossible qu'il ait laissé des indices, comme Serpentard. 

Personne ne l'interrompit, certains dans leur propre raisonnement, d'autres attentifs au sien.

_ Et s'il en avait laissé... des indices, je veux dire... C'est à Poudlard qu'ils seraient, non?

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, le regard elle-aussi fixé vers un point inexistant, comme la plupart d'entre eux.

_ Un Poudlard neuf, n'ayant subi aucune modification..., chuchota-t-elle.

_ Alors restaurons-le!

Tout le monde sursauta en se tournant vers Parvati, les sourcils relevés, un_ "Quoi?!" _flagrant inscrit sur eux. 

_ Ben quoi?, leur fit-elle, pas le moins du monde démontée par la subite focalisation peu élogieuse des autres. 

Devant l'instance des regards perplexes et incrédules qui, de toute évidence, étaient en train de juger de son degré de folie, (on oublie les soupirs exaspérés) elle expira profondément et dit:

_ Nous savons tous que nous n'aboutirons strictement à rien en restant ici. Gryffondor a peut-être laissé quelque chose à son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière petite fille (Dean haussa les sourcils: _fille?_) à Poudlard qui était, je le rappelle, sûrement un peu différent de celui que nous connaissons, il y a _mille ans_. D'autre part, nous avons beaucoup plus de livres sur l'histoire de l'école elle-même que sur les fondateurs. Donc, nous pourrions à partir de ces ouvrages euh... redécorer l'école à l'ancienne pour avoir une plus nette idée du bâtiment de l'époque et peut-être alors que les idées fuseront! Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi?! L'inspiration viendra peut-être en s'activant! Refaisons vivre le Moyen-Age! En tout cas, ce n'est pas en restant endormi ici et en simulant une grande concentration sur des phrases complexes avec aucun rapport sur Gryffondor que nous obtiendrons une bonne note à notre BUSE! Et même si tout ça n'arrive à rien, je suis certaine que Binns nous félicitera de notre initiative... Et nous prendrons peut-être du plaisir à travailler pour une fois, en évitant, pour commencer, ce _lieu sordide_!, finit-elle dans un souffle, à la fois exaspérée et emportée devant des mines d'abord indulgentes (_elle est dingue, elle n'a plus toute sa tête..._) puis ébahies de ses camarades.

Hermione fronça les sourcils devant la définition qu'avait Parvati de la bibliothèque. Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment. A l'évidence, aucun ne souhaitait la contredire (ses yeux brillaient trop d'excitation, il fallait être sans coeur pour éteindre cette flamme avec des "Ooooui Parvati, mais...") et puis, ils devaient bien s'admettre que...

_ C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle..., commenta finalement Ron.

Il était désespéré de sortir de l'endroit poussiéreux. Dean cligna des yeux au garçon roux. A l'expression de son visage, Harry aurait pu facilement dire qu'il avait eu effectivement et de façon éphémère envie de suivre l'idée de Parvati qu'il voyait comme une échappatoire aux longues heures de recherches infructueuses mais qu'il n'avait pas _réellement envisagé _de le faire. Elle était ridicule, grotesque, relevait du délire... L'attitude de Ron lui faisait cependant revoir ses propres opinions et désirs. Et en premier lieu, le désir d'en finir et de prendre l'air...

Parvati attendait patiemment une réponse à sa suggestion. Quelques têtes se tournaient parfois vers Hermione comme s'ils cherchaient à savoir de quel degré serait sa fureur si jamais ils décidaient de prendre parti avec Parvati dans le seul objectif d'éviter les rayonnages...

Ce fut donc dans l'abasourdissement complet des Cinquième année de Gryffondor qu'Hermione dit après quelques minutes:

_ Je suis d'accord. Qui nous suit?

Harry ne comprit jamais comment ils s'étaient débrouillés pour parvenir à cette solution farfelue, absurde, avec aucune garantie de réussite et complètement... libératrice. Malgré la folie de l'entreprise, tous s'étaient rapidement rangés du côté des deux jeunes filles et avaient ainsi commencé un travail de "rénovation ancienne" qui redonna sourire et courage à tous les participants. Après le commun accord, Hermione avait affiché un air radieux sous la stupéfaction de ses amis qui en comprirent rapidement la raison quand elle annonça: "De toute façon, il faut d'abord rassembler tous les volumes possibles sur Poudlard il y a mille ans".

A partir de là, ils débutèrent l'oeuvre d'un véritable chantier et ce, chaque jeudi. Sous les yeux étonnés des plus jeunes et seniors de l'école, les Cinquième année placèrent des pancartes un peu partout dans l'établissement (après l'autorisation du Directeur et le soutien de leur professeur) qui indiquaient l'emplacement révolu de statues ou armures détruites et on pouvait lire sur un écriteau en bois précipitamment installé sous l'inscription "salle de Métamorphose", "salle d'Etude des Runes", ce qui prêtait un peu à confusion. Harry, comme tous les autres, n'avait aucune idée de là où cela les mènerait et, comme tous les autres, n'y accordait guère d'importante. Ils s'amusaient et, aussi incroyable que cela paraissait, avec l'humble permission du professeur Binns. Ils modelaient des illusions semi-transparentes d'ornements disparus et réfléchissaient (en vain et c'était normal) s'il pouvait y avoir un lien entre ce qu'ils venaient de créer et un possible indice laissé par Gryffondor. Les filles s'étaient même un jour acharnées contre des tapis muraux qui refusaient de quitter leur emplacement, collés aux pierres, rien que pour obtenir un Poudlard plus moyenâgeux encore et dont les décorations du seizième siècle n'avaient rien à y faire. 

Ils rencontrèrent également plusieurs obstacles à leur soi-disante rénovation dont le plus difficile fut sans aucun doute Rusard, le concierge. 

_ Reposez ça tout de suite!, leur avait-il un jour hurlé, les bajoues frémissantes et l'air furieux.

Ron et Harry venaient de se saisir d'un petit aigle de bronze très lourd et haut de soixante-dix centimètres d'une des vitrines d'un salle accolée à la salle des trophées. Sous l'effet de la peur, le garçon roux l'avait instantanément lâché.

_ Vos doigts sales! Un symbole qui n'a pas de prix! Voyous!

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu pensé, les deux garçons avaient eu bien le droit de prendre l'objet pour le placer ultérieurement sur une petite colonne de pierre, devant la tour des Serdaigle. Mais c'était justement le consentement des professeurs qui avait rendu Busard horripilé à ce qu'on puisse si facilement accepter qu'ils s'emparent de telles oeuvres. Il se vengeait donc à chaque occasion qui lui était offerte pour leur sauter dessus et leur faire reposer les objets dans leurs vitrines avant de leur ordonner de les astiquer encore une fois pour ensuite pouvoir réellement les prendre et s'en servir.

Mais le concierge était loin d'être suffisant pour les arrêter dans leur initiative. Heureux de passer deux heures dans les parcs, les principales salles et halls, les Gryffondor étonnaient les Cinquième année de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard qui ne voyaient pas du tout où ils espéraient en venir avec toutes ces transformations architecturales. Ce n'était pas comme si les principaux concernés le savaient eux-même...

La tâche devint cependant un peu moins plaisante à l'arrivée du mois de Décembre. Le froid se faisait plus rude et c'était emmitouflés dans des grosses écharpes rouges et jaunes qu'ils sortaient des décorations dans les parcs. Ils n'envisageaient bien sûr aucunement de rénover Poudlard entièrement (tâche impossible) mais tenaient à revoir les majeurs lieux, pour eux "significatifs". 

_ Un peu plus à gauche, un peu plus vers là, un peu plus vers la droite, encore un peu...

_ Hermione, dépêche-toi! Je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps, moi!, haletait Ron, la baguette tremblante.

Il avait, en ce jour de neige, du créer une illusion de fontaine gelée immense avec l'aide de Dean au milieu du cloître, et il suivait les instructions de la jeune fille, le nez dans un parchemin, pour déposer leur oeuvre au bon endroit.

_ On arrive!, alerta Harry en courant et levant aussitôt sa baguette vers la fontaine, au plus grand soulagement de Dean et Ron.

Astrarie et son Etrompard (le sien courrait maintenant, bondissant légèrement, ses oreilles laissant deux grandes traces dans la neige) le suivaient de près et elle vint à son tour apporter son aide. 

_ Vous en avez pris du temps!, ne put s'empêcher de dire Ron en s'appliquant néanmoins à suivre le dernier conseil d'Hermione ("un peu plus sur la gauche...").

_ On était avec le Chevalier du Catogan, expliqua de suite Astrarie, de la buée sortant de la bouche. 

_ Et crois-moi, Ron, lui retirez des informations sur Poudlard à la date où son tableau a été entreposé n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, ajouta Harry, les yeux rivés sur l'illusion.

_ Vils Marauds! Pliez devant un Chevalier et renoncez aux questions ou en garde!, imita superbement Astrarie tout en les aidant. Diable bleu, l'obéissance est une vertu que je vais devoir vous enseigner!...

Tous rirent, excepté Harry qui eut un sourire avec quelque chose de forcé. Un mauvais souvenir l'en empêchait...

_ Ici!, s'exclama soudainement Hermione.

Ils baissèrent tous instantanément leurs baguettes et soufflèrent. Le mini calmar semi-transparent fut reposé, des semblants de jets d'eau glacée sortant de chacune de ses tentacules.

_ Voilà!, sourit la jeune fille. On attaque quoi, maintenant?

Malgré son nez rouge et ses lèvres gercées, elle semblait tenir une forme olympienne.

_ Les écussons, annonça Astrarie. Milia et Neville étaient encore aux prises de Rusard quand on est partis. Mais ils devraient les avoir récupérés maintenant.

_ Et on les place où?, demanda Dean en reniflant.

Astrarie tourna sur elle-même, le regard sur les différentes tours du château.

_ Au-dessus des entrées principales, pointa-t-elle en montrant de petits emplacements vides creusés dans les pierres. Et là, ici, et puis encore là..., fit-elle en cherchant d'autres trous, la plupart sous des fenêtres.

Les yeux de ses camarades suivirent les différentes directions de son index.

_ Bon, eh bien, allons les chercher, déclara Ron, satisfait de sa récupération.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sous les mines curieuses des élèves déambulant dans les couloirs alors que la sonnerie annonçait la deuxième heure d'Histoire de la Magie, ils allèrent s'armer d'écussons exposés dans la vitrine de la salle des trophées. Harry prit les trois assez lourdes, larges de trente centimètres, que lui tendait maladroitement Neville. Elles représentaient les quatre animaux fétiches à Poudlard entourant la lettre P. Lavande, elle, ne paraissait pas pour le moins du monde soucieuse à l'idée de les aider à en transporter quelques uns. Elle regardait tranquillement les coupes et médailles exposées.

_ Oooh..., fit-elle doucement. J'ignorais que toi et Harry aviez reçu deux médailles il y trois ans, dit-elle à Ron qui était plus près d'elle, le regard sur les récompenses.

_ Dumbledore nous avait fait choisir entre des médailles ou des coupes comme Tu-S... euh, Tom Jedusor, là, fit-il en montrant un trophée exposé au centre de la salle.

Puis il reprit en marmonnant:

_ il devrait être enlever celui-là, d'ailleurs...

_ Et pourquoi avez-vous préféré les médailles?, demanda Neville.

_ Rogue adore nous faire astiquer tout ce qui se trouve exposé dans cette pièce quand on a des retenues avec lui, informa cette fois-ci Harry. Des médailles, ça prend moins de temps...

Une fois sortis de la salle, les Cinquième année décidèrent de se diriger dans différentes parties du château pour réfléchir à la meilleure méthode envisagée pour placer les écussons. Mais au détour d'un couloir, ils eurent une surprise... Pansy Parkinson, après avoir poussé un gloussement suraigu _sans aucune raison, très certainement_ se jetait presque sur un Malefoy étonné pour ensuite l'embrasser possessivement, avec ou sans son approbation. Pris par surprise, il se détacha d'elle à grands gestes comme il put et devint instantanément rouge de gêne puis de colère en voyant le groupe des Gryffondor effondré de rire qui poursuivait son chemin. Pansy avait simplement plissé vers eux ses paupières d'un air mauvais.

_ Ahhh..., murmura quelques minutes après Ron en essuyant des larmes de ses yeux, petite fouine avec le pékinois coupé de bouledogue... La salle commune des Serpentard va devenir une véritable ménagerie animale d'ici le printemps...

Il fit part du regret qu'il éprouvait à ne pas avoir pu enregistrer ce moment grâce à l'oeil de faucon de Harry avant de commencer, dans un humeur excellente, leur nouvelle tâche.

_ Un Wingardium Leviosa fera l'affaire pour celui-ci..., décidait Seamus près d'un quart d'heure plus tard à son coéquipier alors que tous étaient éparpillés et faisaient face à des problèmes identiques.

Harry, les yeux à la recherche de quelqu'un, le dépassa.

_ Ron, où es-tu?, criait-il presque dans les couloirs extérieurs.

La majorité d'entre eux, au plus grand malheur des professeurs enseignant à proximité, étaient obligés de communiquer à voix forte la plupart du temps.

_ Là!, répondit quelqu'un à la fenêtre de la tour Est qui donnait sur le dortoir des Deuxième année.

Harry, heureux d'en avoir fini avec ses propres écussons, se hâta de le rejoindre. En chemin, il rencontra un Mr Duckeens à l'air toujours étourdi, en admiration devant la fausse fontaine nouvellement installée.

Parvenu à destination, il vit son ami penché à la fenêtre et entouré de Dean et Neville.

_ Plus haut, Hermione!, criait-il vers le bas de la tour. Encore... c'est bon, merci! 

Harry le vit attraper quelque chose et s'éloigner de l'ouverture en soufflant, un écusson entre les mains.

_ Vous avez du mal à en placer un?, demanda Harry.

Le garçon roux releva les yeux vers lui. Dans la chambre, quelques Deuxième année étaient revenus de cours et regardaient avec un air intrigué les Cinquième année.

_ Oui, répondit Ron. Regarde.

Et il incita Harry à se pencher à la fenêtre la plus à gauche du dortoir. Dehors, un espace réduit séparait une partie de la tour Est du mur tangent d'une autre parcelle du château. Les pierres se frôlaient quasiment et à quelques mètres, le jeune homme put apercevoir vaguement un bout de l'emplacement réservé à l'écusson décoratif. En bas, Hermione et d'autres filles attendaient patiemment.

_ Ca fait trois tentatives, expliqua Ron alors que son ami revenait vers le centre de la chambre. Il est impossible de le placer avec un sortilège de lévitation ou de répulsion uniquement, on n'a pas une vision très précise du trou. Les filles le récupèrent avant qu'il ne s'abîme en tombant au sol et nous le renvoient à chaque fois, fit-il en lui montrant l'écusson. L'espace est trop réduit, on ne peut même pas passer en balai volant.

Dean se repenchait, en quête d'idées.

_ Hermione ne veut pas abandonner, dit-il alors. Elle a l'air certaine qu'en les posant tous, on déclenchera peut-être un mécanisme, comme une clef à plusieurs serrures...

Il hocha la tête d'un air désespéré. Harry savait que son amie, comme à chaque fois qu'ils entamaient un nouveau chantier, voyaient des codes partout, se montrait excitée à l'idée de l'apparition de quelque chose d'inattendu. La formule _Aparecium_ avait déjà maintes et maintes fois été lancée sur divers objets et son Révélateur (une grosse gomme rouge) était à présent réduit à la taille d'une tête d'épingle. Le jeune sorcier n'écoutait plus que d'une demi-oreille ce que Dean continuait de dire.

_ On ne peut pas passer en balai mais en escaladant peut-être, si on reste bien collé contre la façade...

_ Harry..., souffla Ron, en proie à une subite illumination, tu m'as bien dit que tu avais appris à escalader en cours de Sports Moldus...

Neville tourna la tête vers eux, intéressé. Harry cligna des yeux.

_ Ah non, _non _Ron, s'empressa-t-il de dire en voyant le regard de son ami briller. Non, je n'escaladerai pas la tour... Et surtout pas pour un simple écusson.

_ Hermione serait contente si on y parvenait..., murmura Neville, entrant dans le complot du garçon roux.

Harry fut surpris par son intervention. Il se reprit cependant.

_ Vous oubliez Mac Gonagall, souligna-t-il. Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle nous permette d'escalader les murs de l'école sans rien dire.

_ Elle a cours, sûrement, fit Ron en lui plaçant l'écusson au creux de la main. Elle n'en saura rien.

Son geste relevait plus de l'ordre que d'une demande. Harry chercha du support auprès de Dean, toujours penché, mais qui avait les yeux tournés vers lui.

_ Juste quelques mètres..., le supplia-t-il à son tour avec des airs de chien battu qui rappelaient vaguement Sirius.

Harry le fixa un instant, incrédule, jeta un dernier regard à ses camarades dont les yeux laissaient passer des "s'il te plaît" implorants puis s'approcha de l'ouverture.

_ Et si je tombe?, murmura-t-il alors misérablement en prenant une plus grande conscience du vide sous lui et de la petite taille des filles, en bas, qui haussaient les sourcils alors qu'il posait un pied sur le rebord.

_ Tu atterriras directement dans les bras de ces demoiselles... chanceux, finit Dean d'un ton léger.

Harry le regarda comme s'il avait peur que son ami ait perdu la raison. Il ne tomberait certainement pas dans leurs bras indemne et il ne pourrait en aucun cas être qualifié de chanceux si jamais il dérapait. Une fois complètement sur la bordure, l'écusson placé sous sa ceinture, il se demanda s'il n'était pas lui-même atteint de folie passagère pour continuer son chemin périlleux. _Avec la magie, je ne risque rien..._, se convainquit-il.

Les doigts entre les pierres et la peau gelée par le vent glacial, Harry commença son ascension. L'espace était réellement réduit. Son dos se frottait parfois contre le mur de derrière auquel il s'était rapproché après quelques pas prudents et il pouvait même, à la limite, se reposer dessus. Il devait s'admettre que c'était beaucoup moins dangereux qu'il ne l'avait pensé au premier abord. Les pierres le retenant à l'arrière, les interstices dans lesquelles il glissait mains et pieds étaient assez creusées pour permettre une meilleure prise. En bas, il crut entendre quelques paroles d'Hermione qui jurait sur leur démence. A la fenêtre, des têtes de Deuxième année étaient également penchées à présent.

Harry atteint finalement l'emplacement réservé sans encombre. Il avait veillé à assurer ses accroches à l'aide des conseils de son mentor, à savoir concentrer son flux dans ses doigts pour faire réagir les ondes parcourant les murs du château et celles de son corps telles de véritables aimants (il n'aurait pas été assez fou pour tenter l'expérience sans cela...). Avec la magie, tout devenait accessible... Il se mit le dos contre le mur à l'arrière et attrapa l'écusson qu'il plaça soigneusement dans le trou érodé. Il y entra parfaitement. Avec un coup de baguette magique pour garantir la soudure, Harry tourna la tête vers ses amis, en bas comme en haut, et leur sourit devant la réussite de la manoeuvre. Tous avaient l'air cependant de retenir leur souffle: peut-être que les idées d'Hermione sur le déclenchement d'un quelconque mécanisme avaient, finalement, gagné les esprits. L'adolescent se surprit alors à apprécier un petit moment la vue qu'il avait d'ici, fantastique. Il aperçut soudain un aigle, un vrai, d'un plumage magnifique, se tenant majestueusement sur le sommet de la tour Ouest. Harry se perdit malgré lui dans sa contemplation quelques secondes avant qu'un brusque coup de vent glacial ne lui fouette le visage et ne le ramène sur terre (ou presque). Ses amis avaient maintenant la déception qui marquait légèrement leurs visages.

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'écusson avant de reprendre le trajet du retour. Les animaux sculptés en relief ressortaient merveilleusement les couleurs de leurs maisons respectives et brillaient sous la lumière du jour, pourtant peu forte en ce temps d'hiver. Harry commença à placer son pied un peu sur le côté quand il crut apercevoir quelque chose: le lion. Ou plutôt l'ombre du lion. D'une forme incertaine, elle se trouvait cependant du côté opposé à celui auquel elle aurait du être en ce moment de la journée, tout comme les ombres des autres animaux. Harry se pencha. Ron cria quelque chose mais le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles l'empêcha de comprendre ses paroles. Les paroles d'Infly revinrent en lui...

_Symboliquement, les ombres évoquent le passé, parfois, le rappel aux origines, du fait qu'elles se situent derrière les gens dans la plupart de nos représentations d'elles... _

Harry passa un doigt bleui pas le froid sur le contour du lion: l'ombre demeurait invariante. Il le passa alors en suivant les délimitations de l'ombre elle-même, qui empiétait sur les autres animaux. Elle était informe, rappelait vaguement... Harry se secoua mentalement. Non, c'était le fruit de son imagination, rien d'autre. Hermione, à force de voir des indices partout, lui avait maintenant communiqué sa manie. Pourtant, les contours n'étaient pas si flous qu'ils n'y paraissaient au premier abord, ils étaient peut-être voulus, précisément dessinés dans le but d'être remarqués... Harry s'obligea à détacher son regard de l'écusson. Il en avait presque oublié où il se trouvait. L'aigle avait tourné ses yeux scrutateurs vers lui et pendant quelques secondes ils échangèrent un regard. Harry n'aimait pas trop qu'un rapace l'observe, en particulier lorsqu'il était aussi grand et que lui se trouvait aussi haut. L'oiseau prit son envol.

_ _Potter!_

La voix perçante du professeur Mac Gonagall s'entendit clairement, au contraire de celle de Ron, dans le cloître. La démarche gouvernée par la colère, elle arrivait à grandes enjambées au niveau d'Hermione, écrasant la neige boueuse sous ses pieds.

_ Potter, j'exige que vous descendiez _immédiatement_! 

Harry se demanda s'il voulait descendre. Déjà, la deuxième heure d'Histoire de la Magie avait pris fin. La sonnerie retentit et des élèves mi-étonnés, mi-amusés, regardaient une Mac Gonagall furieuse, brandissant le poing après un adolescent parti se réfugier dans les hauteurs. Les jambes de Harry le portèrent malgré lui jusqu'à la fenêtre sans incident. Mais la tornade qu'était le professeur de Métamorphose allait bientôt lui faire regretter de ne pas s'être fracassé le cou.

_ Se provoquer dans des duels, dépasser les horaires de sorties autorisées, c'est une chose, hurlait-elle encore un quart d'heure plus tard dans son bureau, Harry profondément enfoncé dans une chaise, mais grimper, _grimper_ les tours du château!..., bafouillait-elle, toujours sous le choc, incrédule. Les _jumeaux Weasley _n'auraient pas osé!

Harry resta les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures. Mac Gonagall cessa de faire les cent pas pour lui faire face, sa main tenant d'une manière menaçante ses lunettes rectangulaires vers lui.

_ Le jour où je vous permettrais de vous donner ainsi en spectacle ou jouer les singes, Potter, reprit-elle d'une voix dangereusement calme, ce sera en cours de métamorphose humaine! Mais je n'accepterai plus de votre part le moindre écart dans votre attitude dorénavant. J'exige de vous un meilleur comportement à l'avenir, ou il vous en coûtera plus qu'une simple retenue, croyez-moi! Et tous vos prétextes quant à une recherche approfondie sur Gryffondor... (elle hocha la tête, dubitative, reprit les cents pas, profondément scandalisée et interloquée) ce ne sont... ce ne sont... que _purement_ inconscientes! Irresponsables! Complètement... irréfléchies!... 

Harry pensa que ses chaussures auraient bien besoin d'un petit nettoyage. Mac Gonagall souffla par le nez _aucune fumée rouge n'en sortit, aussi incroyable que cela eut paru_ et se força à se calmer, pourtant toujours tremblante de colère. Elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrit puis dit, lentement et fermement, ses yeux vrillant ceux de Harry.

_ Nous sommes dans une école, ici, Potter, fit-elle en prenant soin de détacher chacun de ses mots, où les règles se doivent d'être respectées, continua-t-elle de même,... mais-_pas-dans-un-ZOO!_

_ Eh ben dis donc, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a mis..., murmurait Dean sur le chemin du retour vers la salle commune un peu plus tard.

Il avait, comme la plupart de ses camarades, prit soin d'écouter à la porte le temps de l'entrevue. Les autres ne dirent rien, la tête baissée, pensant aux trente points perdus de Gryffondor. Harry, lui, songeait à sa médaille de deuxième année qu'il allait revoir plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu... 

Ce soir-là, aucun des Gryffondor ne se retourna contre Harry malgré la perte de points. Si les Cinquième année n'avaient en effet pas pu en placer une pour défendre Harry à l'arrivée de Mac Gonagall, ils avaient rapidement raconté à tous qu'il s'agissait là d'une décision commune, d'un faute collective...

_ Ou presque, avait rajouté Hermione, également en colère que son ami ait accepté de prendre de tels risques, avant de monter se coucher.

Fred et George, eux, avaient voulu fêter l'événement. En réalité, ils applaudissaient encore Harry pour son joli tour (faire tourner la tête à Mac Gonagall avait toujours été une de leurs spécialités) quand l'adolescent décida de rejoindre un coin davantage tranquille du dortoir avec le sentiment d'être, en fin de compte, ni fier, ni honteux. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les phrases sentencieuses du professeur de continuer à résonner violemment dans son crâne... Quand il entra dans la chambre des Cinquième année, Neville, Dean et Seamus y étaient déjà et parlaient entre eux.

_ Je te parie dix gallions que c'est comme ça qu'il s'en est sorti, disait Dean en rajustant ses posters au-dessus de son lit. Il avait trop de facilité.

_ D'accord, mais une fois qu'il serait parvenu de l'autre côté de la forteresse, comment expliques-tu qu'il soit passé inaperçu aux yeux de l'armée du ministre?, intervint Seamus, allongé sur son lit, les bras sous la tête.

_ Les Aurors n'étaient peut-être pas tournés vers la prison, suggéra Neville. Ils ne l'ont pas vu escalader la prison...

La porte grinça en se refermant. D'un même mouvement, tous trois se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

_ Hum... Ron n'est pas là?, demanda Harry aux visages nerveux, tout en connaissant très bien la réponse.

_ Il finit quelque chose pour le journal, je crois, répondit Dean, un peu agité.

_ Ah, très bien...

Le jeune sorcier se dirigea vers son lit en adoptant l'attitude la plus dégagée possible. Ses camarades en conclurent qu'il n'avait rien entendu et reprirent leur discussion sur des sujets plus futiles, maintenant décontractés. Harry referma ainsi les rideaux de son lit, prétextant de la fatigue, et souffla. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'à se trouver une occupation jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment...

Beaucoup plus tard, Harry avait donc imité ses amis, bercé encore par la "douce musique" des paroles antérieures de Mac Gonagall et ses habituelles préoccupations qui revenaient envers et contre tout. L'armée de Voldemort, ses recherches personnelles, Voldemort, ses devoirs et Voldemort, en avaient constitué les principaux sujets. En plus d'une nouvelle idée naissante...

Une semaine plus tard, la retenue accomplie, ce fut par conséquent avec le visage radieux que Harry rejoignit ses camarades à la bibliothèque, leur point de rendez-vous.

_ Mais enfin Parvati, arrête avec tes histoires d'_héritière_!, s'exaspérait Dean. Dis "héritier", comme tout le monde, ça ne te tuera pas!

_ Je suis certaine d'avoir raison, alors je parlerai d'_héritière_ aussi longtemps que nous traiterons le thème des _héritières_, rétorqua la féministe _à tort ou à raison_.

Ron soupira et releva les yeux vers son ami qui s'installait, tout sourire.

_ C'est le combat avec Rogue qui te rend si joyeux aujourd'hui?

_ Je n'ai pas de combat avec lui le jeudi Ron, tu le sais, répondit diplomatiquement son ami en déposant sur la table ce qui ressemblait à une boule de chiffon.

_ C'est quoi?, dit le garçon roux en pointant la boule crasseuse.

_ Le Choixpeau magique, informa Harry en éveillant la curiosité de tous. La semaine dernière, quand j'ai placé l'écusson de la tour Est, commença-t-il en dépliant le chapeau usé (personne ne lui demanda de quel écusson il parlait), j'ai eu une idée. Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue mais quand je l'ai regardé, j'ai vu que l'ombre du lion représenté était euh... illogique.

_ Illogique?, répéta Hermione en se redressant.

_ Pas du bon côté, du côté naturel, ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête, hésitant dans le choix des termes appropriés. Bref... elle avait la forme du Choixpeau.

Devant leurs mines déconcertées, étonnées ou sceptiques, il poursuivit cependant:

_ Je sais, peut-être que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination mais... Cela ne vous paraît pas_ logique_, à vous?

Il fit doucement balancer le choixpeau entre ses mains, observant son état, la pointe retombant mollement. 

_ C'est Gryffondor qui l'avait délogé de sa tête d'après la chanson, l'année dernière, expliquait-il d'un air pensif. Si quoi que ce soit sait quelque chose sur lui, c'est bien le Choixpeau, non?

Il marqua une pause, plongé dans sa réflexion. 

_ Et il m'a fourni l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, rappela-t-il à Ron et Hermione. Il a peut-être d'autres biens lui appartenant à nous donner. Enfin..., fit-il en haussant les épaules, Dumbledore a accepté de nous le prêter, il me l'a remis en cours de Sports Moldus.

Personne ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le Choixpeau. Ron approuva d'un signe de tête l'idée de son ami. Rose, elle, hésitait à se raccrocher à un nouvel espoir: elle avait déjà eu trop de déceptions... Finalement, Seamus enleva son bras de la taille de Lavande pour s'en saisir.

_ Je vais lui poser des questions..., souffla-t-il avant de disparaître dessous.

Harry s'adossa contre sa chaise, patientant comme tous les autres et observant le garçon blond à la tête dissimulée. Seamus demeura longtemps caché, les mains à plat sur la table devant lui, et certains Cinquième année se jetèrent parfois des regards interrogateurs, voir inquiets, se demandant bien quel dialogue s'était instauré à l'intérieur. _On va peut-être savoir... _Une vague d'excitation se mêla aux autres sentiments. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Seamus ne retire le chapeau sous les "Alors?" muets de ses camarades. Harry se redressa. Les sourcils froncés, le garçon blond continua à regarder le Choixpeau magique, puis répondit:

_ Je n'ai strictement rien compris de ce qu'il m'a dit.

Stupéfaction et déconcentration générale.

_ Pardon?, fit Rose, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

_ Il déraille, il n'a plus toute sa tête, enfin façon de parler. Je l'ai interrogé, je lui ai demandé s'il savait quelque chose sur Gryffondor et là, il a commencé à bagayer, à parler en rimes pour changer.

Ils fixèrent tous le Choixpeau, posé au centre de la table. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Harry jugea de par son expression qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite du compte-rendu. Elle prit son sac, en sortit plume et parchemin et posa à son tour le Choixpeau sur la tête. Ce fut la même scène que pour Seamus, exceptée que la jeune fille prenait d'aveugles notes en même temps. Astrarie se penchait au-dessus de l'écriture pour tenter de lire. Ils attendirent jusqu'à obtention d'un verdict. 

_ C'est une énigme, déclara à la fin Hermione en relisant ses notes. Mais je ne suis pas certaine de mes phrases, il faudrait que quelqu'un d'autre le reécoute. Il bafouille vraiment beaucoup.

Milia s'était penchée à son tour vers elle pour lire ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. Tous se rassemblaient peu à peu autour d'Hermione en espérant en comprendre le sens. Harry se chargea du Choixpeau, la plume en main. 

Dès qu'il fut plongé dans l'obscurité, une petite voix chuchota à son oreille:

_ Mmmh, il va me falloir faire prendre des rendez-vous pour autant de consultations en temps de repos... Alors que veux-tu me dire, toi? La même chose que tes deux prédécesseurs?

_ Euh, oui, s'il vous plaît, répondit timidement Harry.

Le Choixpeau l'avait toujours un peu impressionné malgré son aspect miteux. Celui-ci eut l'air de se racler la gorge puis fit:

_ Gag-gga... G-g-g...

Le bruit n'était pas plaisant. On aurait dit un disque rayé qui coinçait sur un mot.

_ Euh... ça v...?

_ Gagne à traverr-rr-r-rs...

Harry commença à noter, espérant qu'il se débloquerait bientôt.

_ ... les âges les secrets de ton (Harry pensa qu'il refonctionnait pour de bon) héri-iii-iiii-...

_C'est pas gagné_, pensa-t-il. 

_ ... tage. Crois en ta...

Tout fut ainsi. Pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, il prit notes et attendit, attendit qu'il redémarre, attendit qu'il reparte, telle une vieille automobile au moteur prêt à rendre l'âme. Il se surprit même à ressentir de la compassion pour le Choixpeau.

_ C'est gentil, lui dit-il soudainement à ce propos après avoir fini (enfin!), et ayant un peu lu dans ses pensées.

_ Bon, eh bien... merci... Est-ce que c'est vraiment tout?

_ Oui.

Harry songea à préciser s'il n'avait aucun bien à lui prêter mais...

_ C'est vraiment tout.

_ Alors merci encore..., fit Harry en attrapant le bout du chapeau et l'enlevant par la pointe.

Alors qu'il répondait "de rien, contin...", Harry eut la vision d'une dizaine de paires d'yeux le fixant avidement. Hermione lui arracha son parchemin de la main. Elle haussa les sourcils.

_ C'est différent! Quelques phrases sont différentes des tiennes. Là, il me parle d'elfes oubliés et toi de lacunes... Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien signifier?!

Harry récupéra son papier et le relut, des camarades faisant de même par dessus son épaule.

  


_Gagne_ _à travers les âges les secrets de ton héritage_

_Crois en ta propre loi et les lacunes t'indiqueront la voie_

_Aide-toi de la fétiche protection de Poudlard, farouche à Serpentard_

_Alors l'oracle immuable le rendra vulnérable_

  


_ La fétiche protection de Poudlard?, fit Neville dans son dos. Quelle protection de Poudlard?

_ Aucune idée, répondit Lavande, déconcertée. Et puis c'est quoi cet oracle immuable?

_ Des lacunes? Tu as des lacunes?, fit Parvati à Harry, les sourcils relevés.

_ _Les_ lacunes, Parvati, rectifia Milia. Pas _ses _lacunes...

Les Cinquième année avaient, apparemment, trouvé sujet à recherche approfondie.

_ Il nous donne une énigme différente à chaque fois, annonça Astrarie qui enlevait à son tour le Choixpeau de sa tête.

Elle le reposa au centre de la table et tout le monde le regarda.

_ Il crée certainement une énigme adaptée à chacun, supposa Hermione, penchée sur son parchemin. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il veut dire en me parlant d'elfes oubliés...

_ Moi, je veux mon énigme, déclara Ron en se saisissant du Choixpeau d'un air résolu. Je veux voir ce qu'il est capable de sortir que mon esprit puisse comprendre. Hermione se chargera de la résoudre, ce ne sera pas trop difficile pour elle...

Le groupe éclata de rire et Mme Pince eut la mine d'un bouledogue menaçant qui rappelait étrangement Pansy Parkinson. Bientôt, chacun eut sa propre énigme à travailler (_Qui aurait cru que notre travail de rénovation nous aurait donné des idées, en fin de compte?, _fit Rose, le regard brillant face à cette légère avancée) et les Cinquième année réfléchissaient tout en discutant à voix basse de l'éternel problème: Qui était l'héritier de Gryffondor?

Après avoir passé en revue les sorciers les plus connus (du groupe des Bizarr'Sisters à Fudge), toutes les catégories possibles (des bébés aux filles _fortement supportées par Parvati_ en passant par les étrangers), Dean voulut clore le sujet par:

_ Nous sommes tous ses héritiers! Il a eu beaucoup d'enfants et nous sommes tous parents les uns aux autres!

_ Je n'ai aucun lien du sang avec toi, j'en suis sûre, rétorqua cependant Lavande, dégoûtée, dans une vague de rires continus.

_ Ou aucun de nous l'est, suggéra alors Neville. Il n'a peut-être pas eu d'enfants.

_ Avec la Reine Maëva?, fit une Astrarie sceptique.

Neville rougit.

_ Alors pourquoi ne le dirait-il pas haut et fort qui il est, s'il existe?, intervint Seamus. Ca nous faciliterait la tâche...

_ Peut-être qu'il ne le sait pas, suggéra lentement Hermione, penchée sur son énigme. Ou peut-être qu'il souhaite garder l'anonymat...

Seamus cligna des yeux, mais ce fut sa petite-amie qui dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait:

_ Et pourquoi ferait-il ça? Il n'a rien à perdre et, de toute évidence, tout à gagner. Plus de célébrité, de rencontres avec les plus grands sorciers, des interviews...

Ron réprima un rire.

_ Harry te dirait que c'est peut-être exactement ce que l'héritier espère éviter...

Hermione, souriante, aperçut cependant Harry plongé encore en grande concentration. En fait, depuis qu'il avait eu son énigme entre les mains, elle avait remarqué qu'il était resté dans sa lecture répétitive et n'avait guère participé aux échanges.

_ ... le Choixpeau ne veut pas nous donner son identité, continuait la voix de Dean parue comme lointaine à la jeune fille qui reporta son attention à la conversation, ou alors, il ne le connaît pas... Mais dans tous les cas, il est passé par Gryffondor, c'est obligé, non?

_ Oui, acquiesça Milia. Le Choixpeau n'a pas du hésiter une seconde où l'envoyer... s'il est passé par Poudlard, bien sûr.

_ Tu crois?, intervint Astrarie sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Le caractère n'est pas un critère génétique.

_ Imaginez que ce soit Malefoy..., sourit Ron. Là, c'est sûr, il voudrait garder l'anonymat. Quelle honte... Eux, les fidèles Serpentard...

Dean et Seamus pouffèrent de rire.

_ Il est peut-être parmi nous.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Lavande, Dean et Seamus s'étant brusquement arrêtés de rire. Puis, soudain, on entendit:

_ Ah..., fit un Dean de manière théâtrale, désolé de vous avoir laissé dans le brouillard aussi longtemps mais c'est...

_ Ce n'est pas toi, coupa Lavande qui avait lu dans ses pensées. Impossible.

Dean fit mine de se sentir offensé. Seamus rit à leur jeu.

_ Harry?

Il releva la tête. Hermione le sortait de ses réflexions.

_ Ca ne va pas?, murmura-t-elle.

_ Si, bien sûr, dit-il d'un air pensif.

_ Tu devrais arrêter un moment, conseilla Ron qui avait lui aussi observé le retrait de son ami, tandis que les Dean et Lavande se donnaient la réplique (_Et pourquoi ne serait-ce pas moi?_). L'énigme est résolvable pour l'héritier uniquement, tu ne devrais pas y mettre trop de coeur.

_ La Chambre des Secrets était supposée être ouverte par l'héritier de Serpentard _uniquement_, fit-il doucement remarqué.

Et il ajouta à voix basse, les yeux à nouveau rivés sur son parchemin.

_ Je veux savoir.

Son ton était déterminé et il dérangea quelque peu ses amis.

_ Mais... pourquoi?, demanda Hermione en relisant pour la énième fois son énigme. Ce n'est pas comme s'il promettait de nous faire savoir l'identité de l'héritier ou des informations utiles aux BUSE. Non, tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il parle d'_elfes oubliés_..., finit-elle avec une pointe d'irritation en lançant un regard noir au Choixpeau. 

Ron eut l'air étonné: il était rare de voir son amie se sentir non totalement impliquée dans un projet. Harry ne semblait pas avoir entendu. La cloche sonna. Les Cinquième année rangèrent joyeusement leurs affaires (les rires continuaient de fuser autour de Lavande et Dean) et ils se préparèrent à partir.

__ Harry_, dit subitement la jeune fille en faisant sursauter son ami. Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que tu as enf...?

_ Lis ça, fit-il pour toute réponse, l'air soudain très éveillé. Les deux dernières lignes, lis!

Ron se pencha par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione. Pendant qu'ils lisaient, Harry ne put s'empêcher de dire ce qui le rongeait depuis le début de l'heure et qu'il n'avait pu sortir en la présence des autres.

_ Il parle de Voldemort!, s'exclama-t-il en les faisant violemment trembler. Ou du moins, d'un sorcier aux pouvoirs aussi grands que ceux de Voldemort. On se fiche de l'identité de l'héritier de Gryffondor, ou ses pouvoirs, ou son héritage... Il dit qu'en suivant... ce qu'il recommande de faire... Serpentard, donc Voldemort... sera vulnérable!

_ _Arrête-de-prononcer-son-nom_, siffla Ron qui ne cessait de frissonner.

Harry n'en tint pas compte et fixa Hermione en l'attente d'une réponse. Celle-ci fronçait les sourcils.

_ La fétiche protection de Poudlard farouche à Serpentard..., murmura-t-elle, en pleine réflexion. Je ne vois pas ce que cela peut être et l'Histoire de Poudlard...

_ ... n'indique rien à ce propos, acheva Harry à sa place. Je sais. J'ai réfléchi dessus pendant toute l'heure et je tourne en rond mais... c'est un début, non? Si on pouvait obtenir... ne serait-ce qu'un point faible de lui...

Il soupira.

_ Harry, oublie ça, coupa fermement Hermione en l'observant.

Son débordement soudain d'énergie dans ses propos _alors qu'il était resté excessivement calme au cours de la dernière heure_ l'inquiétait. 

_ Les Aurors se chargent de lui. Dumbledore aussi. Mais toi, tu restes ici, en sécurité.

Son ton sec et catégorique coupa toute discussion.

  


_ L'histamine de Ouaska est contrée par une infusion de feuilles de thé rouge et non la théophylline, Potter! La gorge du crapaud de Londubat éclaterait dans l'instant avec un anti-histaminique pareil!

_Je hais les Ouaska_, pensa Harry en neutralisant sa potion par des grains de Lomudal. Elle prit une couleur de lait cailleux.

_ L'histamine est une substance libérée lors du contact entre l'allergène et les cellules sensibilisées du Ouaska. C'est _elle_ qui est responsable des manifestations de l'allergie, c'est _elle_ dont vous devez vous _préoccuper_, appuyait froidement le professeur de Potions, le doigt pointé sur la préparation de Harry.

Le jeune sorcier continua de couper finement ses pattes de chrysopes et Rogue, après un dernier coup d'oeil exaspéré vers sa potion, s'éloigna. Il devait à peine rester quelques minutes avant la fin du cours.

_ Je veux un rapport sur les propriétés du zaditen dans les philtres d'épuisement de quatre rouleaux de parchemin, adressa directement Rogue à la classe entière, revenant vers le tableau noir dissimulé pour la plupart des élèves sous les vapeurs qui s'échappaient des chaudrons. A rendre à votre retour des... _festivités_, finit-il dans une drôle de grimace. Pensez également à poursuivre votre compte-rendu sur la maturation de votre potion caricaturale (les élèves firent la moue en regardant d'un mauvais oeil les fioles jaunes alignées sur une étagère à côté d'une verte) et notez... (Rogue eut un abominable rictus aux lèvres) ceci à faire.

Et sous les mines horrifiées des élèves, le tableau se remplit d'instructions à n'en plus finir._ Joyeux Noël en perspective..._, songea Harry en déposant ses ustensiles dans un évier et s'armant d'une plume. Il en était encore aux exemples à donner des effets secondaires d'une mixture de récupération physique à base de venin de Ouaska (_encore eux..._) quand la sonnerie retentit. Il y eut comme une vague de soulagement retenu pourtant palpable qui traversa la classe malgré le silence que gardaient les élèves en finissant de recopier les consignes. C'était leur _dernier _cours de Potions de Décembre. Et le _dernier_ mot noté, les agendas furent pliés aussi vite que s'ils avaient été frappés du maléfice de pointe _celeros_ _pourtant contre-indiqué sur les sorciers_et les Serpentard, autant que les Gryffondor, s'enfuirent des cachots sans demander leur reste (si peu que Rogue décide de les retenir finalement pour un devoir oublié...).

_ Potter, un instant, siffla Rogue alors que Harry, la chemise sous le bras, imitait ses camarades.

L'adolescent, pris de vitesse, ferma les yeux (_non!..._), les rouvrit en priant pour plus de patience, et lança malgré lui un regard à Ron et Hermione pour qu'il ne l'attendent pas. Résigné, il fit demi-tour en se demandant bien ce que Rogue lui voulait, lui qui, en l'espace de cinq ans, s'était toujours débrouillé pour éviter de lui parler en fin de cours.

Son professeur, rangeant ses feuilles, en posa une sur celui de Harry, juste devant le sien. L'adolescent s'approcha en évitant soigneusement la flaque d'acide près du bureau de Neville et la prit.

_ Ceci, établit Rogue sans y jeter un coup d'oeil, est le sujet que vous devrez me remettre à la même date que les autres.

Harry cligna des yeux et lut sa fiche.

_ Les effets produits par les racines de Datura? Pour la création de symptômes trompeurs? Mais... vous m'avez interrogé dessus quand...

_ Seulement concernant votre potion d'emprisonnement des sens, Potter, coupa-t-il sèchement. Et à moins que je ne me trompe (ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil vers une étagère où la fiole d'un vert profond était entreposée à côté de plusieurs jaunes), votre maîtrise de sa manipulation n'est pas des meilleures.

_ Mais...

_ Ce sera votre devoir supplémentaire. Espérons que la théorie améliorera votre pathétique niveau pratique. Sortez maintenant.

L'expression "devoir supplémentaire" mit Harry dans un tel état de choc qu'il ne sut jamais très bien comment il s'était débrouillé pour sortir de la classe sans causer de dommages. La main refermée sur le sujet et marchant le long du château, l'adolescent se demandait toujours s'il ne devrait pas, là et maintenant, revenir et placer sa feuille de papier dans son chaudron avant d'abattre ce dernier sur la tête de Rogue et l'interroger pour savoir comment il prenait les effets confusants _hallucinogènes_ de la Datura, une fois expérimentée sur lui-même.

Il était navrant de savoir cependant que cette idée qui générait en lui une envie croissante et démangeante était imperceptiblement effacée par la garantie conséquente de coups d'épée inoubliables en futurs cours de duel.

Harry referma sa cape sur lui, un coup de froid plus violent que les autres passant, et froissa davantage son devoir. Un peu plus loin, sur le lac presque entièrement gelé (les vagues sur la petites plage persistaient), des élèves patinaient tout en regardant à travers la glace, plus translucide que la "normale", et observaient les petites créatures marines nager sous eux. Deux d'entre eux en oublièrent de regarder dans leurs directions respectives et se rentrèrent dedans dans un bruit sourd.

_Votre maîtrise de sa manipulation n'est pas des meilleures... _La voix de Rogue se répercutait encore en écho dans l'esprit du jeune homme qui entrait à présent dans une autre partie du château menant à la Grande Salle. De suite, il sentit une vague de douce chaleur régnant à l'intérieur et il se mit à ôter gants et écharpe. _Normale verte... pas la même que celles des autres... normale, différente..., _marmonnait-il pour lui-même. Son devoir était très froissé maintenant.

Il croisa Milia, suivie de son équipe, tous vêtus en tenues de Quidditch, les balais en mains. Les joueurs semblaient assez réticents à l'idée de partir s'entraîner par ce temps. Mais leur match contre Perks était prévu le lendemain.

_ Bonne chance, dit Harry à Milia.

_ Merci, fit-elle dans un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace d'appréhension.

Harry réchauffa ses joues encore frigorifiées de ses mains et pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Elle était splendide. Des guirlandes de gui et de houx étaient suspendues aux murs par les professeurs Strikken et Lyth tandis que Melle Tambouille se perdait au milieu des grands arbres de Noël dressés tout autour de la salle pour placer les décorations. Elle ressortit de dessous l'un d'eux avec quelques brindilles prises dans son chignon.

Dès que Harry fut entré, Malefoy, assis à sa table, le repéra et agita sa baguette vers le jeune sorcier qui poursuivit indifféremment son chemin. Le manège du Serpentard s'était beaucoup répété cette dernière semaine... Mais après tout, en essayant de repérer le centre magique de Harry, c'était son temps qu'il perdait, pas celui des autres...

_ Elle m'a mis la moitié des points sur le sortilège du mirage, s'indignait Ron à Hermione qui avait posé flûte et yltrauscults sur un côté de la table pour jeter un coup d'oeil au parchemin du garçon roux.

Harry, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais entendu jouer ("ça servirait à quoi? Je ne suis qu'une débutante!"), savait que son amie avait réussi à lancer un sortilège d'union sur les trois objets afin d'être la seule, une fois munie du présent que Harry lui avait prêté, à entendre sa musique. Elle jouait donc librement à présent... et beaucoup.

_ C'est pourtant bien de cette manière qu'on le lance, continuait Ron qui soupira. Et dire que je pensais décrocher un peu plus de points à ce devoir récapitulatif des deux derniers mois...

_ Ce sont les circonstances durant lesquelles tu peux le jeter que tu as oublié, Ron, pointa Hermione sur son devoir.

Une détonation eut lieu au fond de la salle. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vivement pour apercevoir de la fumée noire se dégager des interstices de la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre et ne laisse apparaître au milieu d'un épais nuage sombre un Flitwick à la démarche chancelante, les habits et visage couverts de suie.

_ Qu'est-ce que..., commença Ron.

Strikken ainsi que Tambouille et Lyth réagirent aussitôt au contraire de Duckeens, qui corrigeait des copies à la table des professeurs et à l'esprit un peu lent. Ils s'avancèrent d'un pas vif pour offrir leur aide au professeur d'Enchantements.

_ Y'a pas de mal, y'a pas de mal..., rassura Flitwick de sa petite voix, louchant toujours et acceptant néanmoins le support de Strikken.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?, s'étonna Ron, les sourcils levés.

_ On va vous emmener à l'infirmerie, professeur Flitwick, dit Strikken alors que le minuscule sorcier tanguait toujours.

_ Non, non, ce n'est rien...

_ Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, intervint Tambouille qui le soutenait aussi. Venez et accrochez-vous.

Lyth se dirigea vers Duckeens avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et qu'il n'acquiesce silencieusement. Il la suivit de sa démarche de canard et tous deux entrèrent dans la salle du fond, la main sur le nez, d'où un peu de fumée s'échappait toujours. Un léger brouhaha naquit dès l'instant où tous les professeurs furent partis.

_ Ils font quoi là-dedans?, réagit aussitôt Ron en se tournant vers ses amis, résumant ainsi les principaux sujets de conversations chez les élèves. Des boules de Noël explosives?

_ Aucune idée, fit Hermione, pensive. Et je les vois mal expérimenter quelque chose de dangereux juste à côté, surtout Flitwick...

_ Tut, tut! Du calme!, dit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, imité des autres fantômes qui tenaient maintenant le rôle de pions, faute de professeurs. 

Il s'éloigna en volant et rentra malencontreusement dans un Première année gelé sur place. Le silence s'instaura malgré quelques chuchotements qui se poursuivirent (on ne pouvait pas exiger une concentration totale de la part des élèves au premier soir des vacances...). Harry, lui, sentit sa propre concentration s'échapper à mesure qu'il essayait de l'attraper. Ses amis, alors qu'il regardait d'un air absent les décorations, paraissaient davantage dans leur travail.

_ Il me fait penser au transplanage, celui-là, commentait Hermione à propos du fameux sort du mirage, toujours penchée sur le devoir de Ron. On croit te voir à gauche et hop, tu t'en vas à droite, sauf qu'on te voit toujours à gauche...

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais Harry répondit à sa question sur les circonstances avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la poser.

_ On ne doit pas te voir le lancer, dit-il en réprimant un bâillement de fatigue. Sinon, il ne fonctionne pas. On sait très bien où est le vrai...

Il ne put contenir plus longtemps son baillement. Rempli de semblant de bonne volonté, il se mit à regarder les titres des livres étalés sur la table en se demandant bien ce qu'il allait être capable d'étudier maintenant. Jamais la fatigue ressentie des suites de ses cauchemars ne s'était montrée aussi présente.

_ On joue beaucoup sur l'illusion cette année, fit remarquer Hermione en jetant un coup d'oeil global à ses cours. Lyth m'a l'air d'être une spécialiste dans ce domaine... Le problème, c'est que beaucoup de sortilèges peuvent être détournés...

_ Le problème?, répéta Ron, les sourcils levés. Ca dépend du point de vue où l'on se place. Moi, ça me paraît plutôt être un avantage. Et tu dis que beaucoup ont leurs contre-sorts... Et celui du mirage?

_ Non, pas celui-ci et tant mieux, répondit cette fois-ci Harry. Hermione, tu as la gazette?, demanda-t-il avant que Ron ne réplique sur "son point de vue".

_ Non, le courrier n'est toujours pas...

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un tourbillon de hiboux déplumés par le vent froid de dehors entra dans la Grande Salle. Harry entendit un Gryffondor marmonner: "C'est vraiment n'importe quoi le courrier, cette année!". Les hiboux venaient en effet à des heures de plus en plus imprévisibles et par groupes, ce trimestre. Il pensa avec un sourire à la réaction qu'aurait eu Fleur DeLacour en voyant ce désordre: "Enfin, voyons, c'est insensé, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette organisation?".

Les yeux tournés vers le plafond enchanté, il ne vit pas Ron regarder rapidement la gazette pendant qu'Hermione plaçait cinq Noises dans la petite bourse attachée à la patte de la chouette lapone. Elle reçut également une lettre que le jeune sorcier, le regard retourné vers elle, supposait être de ses parents moldus. Ron éclata alors de rire.

_ Tiens Harry, fit-il en pouffant et lui tendant la gazette. Il y a quelque chose pour toi là-dedans.

Harry lut la publicité qu'il lui pointait du doigt, située juste en dessous d'un commentaire sur le dernier scandale de «Salut les Sorciers», une émission de la radio animée par la célèbre chanteuse Célestina Moldubec.

  


_Le Geldor_

  


_Vos cheveux n'en font qu'à leur tête? Le sort du Fixtout les rend gras et sans vie? La Bombacolle devient poudreuse, ne dure pas? Nous avons la solution! Facile à appliquer et sans risque de corrosion, le Geldor donne à vos cheveux l'allure que VOUS leur choisissez. Une fois par semaine, passez-en dans votre coiffure et murmurait l'incantation correspondante à vos souhaits (voir notice d'utilisation offerte). Ils respireront la santé et seront enfin tels que vous les imaginiez! En vente actuellement chez Mme Coifftiff, n°23, Chemin de Traverse._

  


Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir, son ami continua:

_ Peut-être qu'après ça, notre miroir cessera de te harceler chaque matin avec ces... comment c'est déjà? Ah oui, _Arrière, fripon épineux! Arrière, maraud carabiné! Ne vois-tu pas toute cette touffe, qu'il te faut abattre, maroufle!_

_ Non, il fait ça?!, s'exclama Hermione, tourné vers Ron qui approuva avec vigueur.

_ Un reflet à la Catogan, ça réveille, dit Harry en feuilletant la gazette, souriant et oubliant complètement le Geldor qui, de toute façon, se serait probablement révélé aussi inefficace que les autres gels. Heureusement que nous n'avons pas le même miroir chaque année, je n'ai plus que six mois à le supporter... 

_ Quoi que si ce n'est que pour récupérer l'année prochaine celui de notre quatrième année..., sourit Ron à son ami avec une pointe de fausse nostalgie dans la voix. _Mon garçon, c'est un combat perdu d'avance, vos cheveux resteront tels qu'ils sont, il faut vous y résoudre..._, imita-t-il à la perfection. Inutile de te dire qu'après le premier jour de cours et donc, le double cours de Divination, Harry avait failli se condamner à sept années de grands malheurs, finit-il à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Celle-ci eut un petit rire puis dit en ouvrant son enveloppe:

_ Dans _notre_ salle de bain, celle des préfets, nous n'avons pas de miroir grotesque. Et heureusement. Le nôtre ne nous fait que des compliments, sourit-elle en se redressant, une pointe narquoise.

_ Mais dans _notre_ salle de bain à _nous_, répliqua Harry qui ne put résister, nous n'avons pas Mimi Geignarde qui y passe son temps à se rincer l'oeil sur nos chers préfets. 

Ron et Hermione restèrent un moment stupéfaits. Il fallut qu'un hibou complètement frigorifié et en retard fasse tomber un lourd paquet devant Ron pourqu'ils sortent finalement de leur stupeur.

_ Ah, enfin!, dit Ron en payant le volatile. Il était temps.

Il voulut se saisir ensuite de l'oiseau, mais celui-ci, terrifié à l'idée de repartir par ce temps, avait déjà repris son envol.

_ Oh, c'est pas vrai, maugréa-t-il, il va falloir que je me rende à la volière.

_ Pourquoi?, demanda Hermione qui tentait de se reprendre après avoir fait un note mentale sur un avertissement prochain aux préfets.

_ C'est demain l'anniversaire de mon père, expliqua le garçon roux. Et le livre que je lui ai commandé chez les moldus a mis un temps fou à arriver. La prochaine fois, je lui ferai parvenir directement son cadeau. Charlie organise une petite fête pour lui, il rassemble à la maison tous ses amis pour l'occasion. Je ne sais pas ce que Bill et les autres ont prévu par contre...

Une deuxième détonation eut lieu au fond de la salle. Cette fois, tout le monde s'attendit à voir Lyth et Duckeens en piteux états, mais après quelques secondes d'attente, rien ni personne ne sortit de la pièce.

_ Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils fabriquent, fit Ron, songeur.

Une exclamation provenant d'Hermione leur fit, pour la troisième fois de la soirée, tourner la tête si vivement qu'ils en firent craquer les os du cou. Celle-ci hochait la tête d'un air incrédule en lisant sa lettre.

_ Oh, c'est pas vrai...

_ Quoi?, dirent simultanément Ron et Harry.

Hermione parut soudain comme blasée. Elle fit remuer le parchemin entre ses mains et dit:

_ Rita Skeeter, expliqua-t-elle. Elle me raconte pour la centième fois combien sa _nombreuse_ famille a besoin de son argent pour survivre et combien il est _vital_ qu'elle reprenne sa place au sein de la presse au plus vite... Avant, c'étaient des dettes qu'elle avait accumulé... Je me _devais_ de la libérer du chantage pour lui faire éviter la prison...

Elle soupira, faussement compatissante.

_ Elle commence à radoter et être à court d'excuses, notre chère Rita. Pas de chance... A la prochaine lettre.

Et elle froissa le parchemin qu'elle mit en boule. Harry sourit et se repencha sur le journal. Ron, lui, fixait Hermione avec inquiétude.

_ Hermione..., fit-il lentement. Et si... si jamais c'était la vérité? Pour une fois?

Alors que la jeune fille éclatait de rire devant cette hypothèse, un titre attira l'attention de Harry: _Un Langue-de-plomb parle! _Les "Allons, Ron, ne sois pas stupide: Rita Skeeter, dire la vérité?" d'Hermione et les "Oui, mais si jamais..." de Ron commencèrent à se renvoyer la balle tandis que Harry lisait.

  


_C'est dans la stupéfaction générale que Funestar Broidunoir, employé de trente et un ans au Ministère de la Magie et Langue-de-plomb reconnu, a libéré sa langue à l'embauche du matin 18 Décembre, _écrit notre envoyé spécial Roddy LaPlume._ Gardien de secrets hautement précieux au sein du Département des Mystères, il serait sorti des laboratoires en courant et déclarant _de lui-même_ à des collègues ébahis, le vol d'une pierre énigmatique. Sujet au maléfice du silence sans fin pour la garantie de la non-divulgation de ses activités, il aurait cependant réussi à lutter quelques secondes contre le sortilège _la volonté dépassant le stade d'affolement_, un temps suffisant pour nous de saisir l'essentiel de ses propos, malgré son bégaiement incontrôlable._

_Sur cette fameuse pierre énigmatique, Funestar Broidunoir a pu donc nous livrer de plus amples informations qui, malheureusement, ne sont guère assez approfondies pour en cerner ses propriétés. "_Multiplis Eblouissimo _n'est rien comparé à sa luminosité, _nous confie Gilbert Fripemine, membre de la Commission des Sortilèges expérimentaux et témoin de la "libération verbale" de Mr Broidunoir._ "Il nous a également dit qu'il était d'une puissance temporelle _je ne sais absolument ce que cela peut signifier_ assez importante pour juger de la gravité de sa perte, en particulier, bien sûr, si elle tombait au creux de "mains noires"...", _avait-il fini, perplexe.

_Ces renseignements, s'ils demeurent vagues à la plupart d'entre nous, ont néanmoins déclenché un véritable débarquement d'enquêteurs, de politiciens (notons l'apparition du Ministre de la Magie lui-même, Mr Cornelius Fudge) et de mages renommés (soulignons également la présence du Manitou suprême de la Confédération des Mages et Sorciers, Mr Albus Dumbledore) au sein du Ministère._

_La raison de ce remue-ménage sur la disparition d'une pierre dont le nom a précieusement été gardé dans l'anonymat nous reste inconnu à ce jour. Il paraît cependant indéniable _aux vues des comportements des sorciers présents_ de la gravité du vol et donc, peut-être, de la dangerosité du fait. Ne serait-il alors pas plus sage d'avertir la communauté magique des véritables risques éventuels dont elle pourrait être sujette? " Pour votre propre intérêt, rien ne sera révélé et nous vous conseillons de laisser agir le Ministère", déclarait leur porte-parole aux personnes présentes. Espérons que Mr Le Ministre donnera cependant au plus vite une déclaration claire sur le pourquoi de ce rassemblement affolé et prévenir ainsi de mauvaises surprises._

  


_ A Sniffle, au moins!, rétorquait toujours Ron devant une Hermione décidée à ne parler de ce chantage à personne, pas même Dumbledore, quand Harry eut fini de lire l'article. 

Le jeune sorcier releva les yeux vers ses amis.

_ Harry, aide-moi!, supplia presque le garçon roux qui cherchait du soutien.

_ Il y a du grabuge au ministère, dit pour toute réponse son ami avant de placer l'article sous leurs yeux. Leur dispute cessa net. A la fin de leur lecture, une lueur de tristesse passa dans le regard de Ron.

_ On dirait qu'il va y a voir du travail, là-bas.

Harry savait que son ami pensait à son père en cet instant, sûrement plus débordé que jamais. Il l'était pourtant déjà bien assez depuis le retour de Voldemort... A cette pensée, Harry se demanda si le vol de la pierre et le mage noir étaient liés. Hermione le surprit les doigts caressant machinalement sa cicatrice.

_ Elle te fait mal?

_ Hein?, fit Harry pris au dépourvu. Oh! Non, je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

Puis, les regardant directement:

_ Entre les porte-paroles qui refusent de parler et le vol d'une certaine pierre, apparemment assez puissante, j'ai tendance à rapprocher cette... affaire à celle de la pierre philosophale...

_ Oui, mais elle a été détruite, rappela Hermione. C'est bien Dumbledore lui-même qui te l'as assuré, non? 

_ Et puis, une pierre lumineuse..., ajouta Ron. Tu... tu crois que Tu-Sais-Qui serait encore à l'origine du vol? Je veux dire, hésita-t-il, c'était bien lui la dernière fois, à Gringotts, même indirectement...

_ C'est possible, bien sûr, acquiesça Hermione, mais... 

Elle semblait déranger par un détail.

_ Pourquoi le Département des Mystères? Pourquoi pas Gringotts? C'est bien l'endroit le plus sûr, non, après Poudlard? Alors... Ils réalisaient des recherches dessus ou... ou ils n'en connaissaient peut-être pas toutes les caractéristiques et faisaient des tests...

_ Si on a quelque chose qui peut nous renseigner dessus, c'est la Réserve, intervint Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe affirmatif.

_ Les livres qu'elle contient pourraient nous être utiles. Sans compter le fait qu'ils ne sont pas à la portée des journalistes et je parie qu'ils ont déjà cherché dans tous les ouvrages communs des bibliothèques sorcières. S'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose, ils l'auraient dit dans l'article, c'est certain, surtout des journalistes comme Rita Skeeter..., ajouta-t-elle dans un coup d'oeil dédaigneux vers la boule de papier froissé.

_ Vous oubliez une chose, rappela Ron. Cette année Hermione, nous n'avons aucun professeur à la Lockhart sur lequel tu pourrais laisser agir ton _charme studieux_..., dit-il alors que la jeune fille lui adressait un regard noir.

_ Non, reprit-il, ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est...

_ La cape d'invisibilité, acheva Harry à sa place après un regard entendu avec son ami.

_ D'accord, dit fermement la jeune fille. D'accord. Demain, pendant le match de Quidditch.

_ Quoi?!, firent les deux garçons.

_ Pas question, s'indigna Ron en regardant Hermione comme si elle était devenue folle.

Harry hocha la tête avec vigueur.

_ Mais... Ce sera un des seuls moments où quasiment l'école toute entière sera absente du château!, répliqua-t-elle. On pourra y accéder sans risque!

_ Et rater le match?, ajouta Ron. Non, pendant les vacances, beaucoup retournent chez eux... On a deux bonnes semaines de tranquillité pour enfreindre les règles de l'école en toute impunité. Ce sera largement suffisant.

Hermione regarda en direction de Harry pour un quelconque soutien mais le jeune homme eut l'air en parfait accord avec son ami. Finalement, elle soupira exagérément, relâcha ses épaules et souffla imperceptiblement:

_ Ah, les garçons... 


	14. Nouveau petit mot

Bonjour tout le monde!

Juste pour préciser que cette histoire ne sera pas terminée pour la simple raison que pendant très longtemps, je n'ai pas trouvé tous mes plans autrefois perdus. Du coup, je ne suis pas retournée sur Puis je ne me suis plus souvenue ni de mon mot de passe ni l'une de mes nombreuses adresses e-mail... la galère.

Alors voilà, ma fic est abandonnée. J'ai retrouvé mon mot de passe, mon ancienne adresse, mais je change d'histoire. Après tout, le tome 4 est passé il y a longtemps maintenant et nous sommes plus interessés à ce que vivent nos héros après le tome 7... Je vous redonne rendez-vous donc, si vous le souhaitez à une nouvelle fic... A plus!


End file.
